KHLWD Interdimentional Travels
by XSDStitch
Summary: After blasting through a combination of dark corridor, a time and space spell Kuran travels through universes to get back to his home universe.
1. Golden Sun part I

On the vast seas a ship was traveling. It has no sails or rows, but still seems to be moving on its on board with only four people, none of them really looking like sailors. One of them was a girl with sky blue colored hair and eyes. She has long hair that is tied up at the back. Her outfit seems to be long cloaks that look heavy. The colors of her outfit are dominated with white. Other colors include purple, minor yellow, and tints of brown.

The next was a young boy with blonde hair and purple eyes and eyebrows. His outfit mainly consists of purple, green, and yellow. Also he seems to be the shortest of the four. Followed up was the complete opposite, meaning the tallest of them. This boy has spiky red hair that covers his forehead and auburn eyes. His outfit consists of mainly brown-orange and yellow. Not to forget to mention he is very muscular, wearing a sword on the side.

The last of them is a boy as well, wearing a blue and yellow warrior outfit with a yellow scarf around his neck. Complete with blue eyes and blonde hair.

They were sailing towards a large area filled with clouds, but… something seems wrong. The girl went up to the blond boy and told, "Isaac! I think it's better if we don't sail into this fog yet. Something seems to be wrong."

"I agree with Mia," told the smallest of them. "Something seems off from there and who knows what the reactivation of the two towers might have caused."

"Oh come on!" told the tall one. "Why should we worry about it? I mean we already saw the effects of the activations. By the Mercury Lighthouse the Hermes water is running and by Venus some ground was lost, an island broke up, and the water raised."

"Garet," began Isaac, "You are right, we have seen some of the effects, but we don't know if we saw all of them."

"So you think behind the activations are more than we already have seen?" asks Garet and Isaac nods. "That's right."

Suddenly they all turned and Mia gasps, "A tidal wave!"

"The effect of the two lighthouses must have caused it," told Ivan. "We better try to hide from it."

"And where?" asks Garet. "If you look around, we are in the middle of the sea! Not close to any place where we can hide from a wave like that!"

"We still have to try!" told Isaac, but the boy knew the chances of outrunning a wave like that were slim. If it weren't for a wonder. Between them and the wave appears a large black mist and the part of the tidal wave that hits this mist seems to just disappear. Instead, a large creature fall out and lands in the water with somebody following after it. The creature seems not to be able to swim as it tries to get out. but slowly sunk into the depths of the sea. What confused Isaac and his friends was the large purple heart that soon rises out of the water and disappears into the sky. The person that came with this creature was still there, but seemly couldn't swim either. Mia closes her eyes while holding an object in her hands.

Two large white hands appear and grab the person in the water. Once these hands hold the person at a certain height the ship steered and stopped once the ship's deck was under the person. Isaac and Garet went under the boy and as the hands disappears the person falls down, captured by the two boys.

They laid him down and looked closer. He wore a black shirt and pants with a green scarf. On the side he seems to have something attached to a chain and a shoulder belt. Panting heavily he looked at the ones around him, revealing his green eyes to his blond hair before passing out.

"I wonder who this is," told Isaac while Mia seems to check on him, casting some of her healing spells. Garet scratches his head. "Was this black mist a sort of Psynergy?"

"I have no clue," admits Isaak and looks at Mia. "How is he?"

"Except for being wet and unconscious, he is alright. After some rest he should be waking up on his own," told Mia. "But… I think we shouldn't risk to travel to Lemuria right now as long he isn't awake. Who knows what dangers we face on this trip and not to mention the risk of him getting hurt more."

Ivan seems to have spaced out for some reasons, but shook his head and told, "Reading his mind isn't really working right now. Probably due to the fact he isn't thinking at all right now. But… I got a glimpse of something in him… I don't know how to describe it, but it is dark… with something shining."

The others looked confused at Ivan's information and they moved the man to the only sleeping place on board of the ship, with Mia watching him. After a short conversation between each other they decided to move to the closest village for now to refill their supplies and to have the option to leave the guest they picked up there if he doesn't want to travel with them. After a study of the map they received prior their department from Gondowan the nearest village should be Daila on the continent Indra, but… Indra wasn't anymore in the place where it should be, rendering their map rather useless. Wondering what the meaning of this is, they traveled to the only other option they have available: Chamba or Alhafra, if at least the information of the map was correct.

They wondered anyway how it could be that a whole continent could disappear. Even with the Lighthouse of Mercury and Venus activated it shouldn't be possible that a whole continent was removed from existence. Isaac was for traveling Alhafra since this place seems to have a port and is located on a different continent, giving the chance to gather more information about Lemuria.

Setting course the ship moved to its new temporary destination.

During the course of traveling their guest began to make a noise and shut his eyes tight for a moment before slowly opening them slowly. At first his vision is blurry and what he heard was beyond understanding, but once his hearing came back and his view became clear he saw a girl looking at him.

Smiling to him she asked, "Are you alright?"

The boy nods and asks, "Where am I?"

"On our ship," told Mia and he looks wide eyed. "I was again a stowaway?"

"You… sneaked on a ship?" was her response and the boy answered, "Not on free will… it happened by accident and would have left instantly if I haven't been caught."

"In this case I can calm you down. We took you aboard after we witnessed you falling into the water. But… I have to ask, though, how it happened?"

He began to sit up and asks, "Can you tell what you have seen? My mind is kinda blurry about how I got here… last thing I remember I was training with a friend."

"We were on our way to a place we try to find as we saw a tidal wave coming towards us. Then a strange dark mist appeared and the tidal wave was broken by this wave. Then you and a monster fell out of it. The monster seems to have drowned while you were struggling to not meet this fate as well until we fished you out and you went unconscious."

"Did something float out of this monster?" asks the boy and she nods. "Yeah… a large crystalloid heart."

"Heartless… this monster was a Heartless…" told the boy. "And about our show up… let's say a few things got mixed up that weren't supposed to mix up, causing this monster and me to show up here."

Then Isaac and the other two came in. Mia turned to them and wondered, "Did something stop you?"

"Yeah! Just as you called us, monster jumped on board and we had to deal with them first," told Ivan. "That's why it took us so long to come."

"What did you learn from him?" asks Isaac and Mia told them what she learned from him. Their guest stood up in the meanwhile, but Mia pushed him back down. "You shouldn't push yourself this much. Rest a bit more please before you move again"

He wasn't happy about this but listened and told, "I didn't got your names… I am Kuran… Kuran Yuma."

"I am Isaac. These are Garet, Ivan and Mia," told the blond haired boy and shook with Kuran's hand. "Though how did you end up here?"

"Few things got mixed up which weren't supposed to be mixed up," told Kuran. However, suddenly he found Ivan next to him who closed his eyes. Then blue rings surrounded him for a moment before the color of the surroundings got deeper and small arrows moves from Kurans to Ivans head. In his mind Kuran wondered, "What is he doing? First these rings, now darker room and these arrows. Damm Kairi! I told you I go in with a dark portal so why did you had to use this warp spell? I am simply on a different world now or like this one guy in a different universe?"

Ivan looks in surprise and steps back. Turning to his friends he told, "He was able to see my Psynergy!"

"What?" asks Garet. "He knows that you read his mind?"

"Now I know it, thanks," told Kuran and Garet rubs the back of his head. "Oops."

Then Kuran turns to Ivan. "You mean that nobody usually can see when you read minds?"

"Actually… it's uncommon for people to see the use of Psynergy. Only Adepts were able to see the Psynergy use of others," told Ivan and Kuran told flat out, "Since I don't know what an Adept or Psynergy is, I cannot tell if I happen to be one."

"Guess we have to tell him," told Isaac and Ivan told, "If he is not crazy. He thinks he is either from a different world or universe."

The other three stared at Kuran and he sighs. "Don't come to the idea I am crazy! Or is this what you saw as I arrived here normal?"

The four looked at each other and Mia told, "He has a point there."

"For now we believe you are not crazy, but if you prove otherwise we will treat you like a crazy man" told Isaac and Kuran nods. "Fair enough! So what is Psynergy and how it is connected to be an Adept?"

"Psynergy is one of the powers in our world, linked to Alchemy. Those who can use the Psynergy are called Adepts and are aligned to one of the four elements. Venus, Mars, Jupiter, or Mercury."

"So the power of reading my mind is for example?" asks Kuran and Ivan told, "I am a Jupiter Adept and the Mind Read is only usable for me. The others need my help to read the minds of others."

"So you can transfer your Psynergy to others?" asks Kuran and Isaac told, "It's more that we can share it with others by holding hands."

"I understand," told Kuran. "Then I am not an Adept."

"Then why you can see us using Psynergy?" asks Garet, but Kuran shrugs. "I have no clue."

"Perhaps you just don't know you are an Adept," suggests Mia, but Kuran shook his head. "I wasn't even born on this world so how should I have gain the ability to use it?"

"We encountered a few people who gained the ability to use Psynergy after having contact with Psynergy stones, but if you never had contact with it, I can see your point," told Ivan. "I would suggest we just wait and see while we are on the way to Alhafra."

"Alhafra?" asks Kuran and Mia told, "A town with a port. It's our first sea travel so we cannot tell much about it."

"You know that it isn't reassuring," told Kuran. "Why do you travel anyway?"

Isaac looks to his friends, not sure if they should tell him about their mission. However, he decides it won't hurt to explain about their mission and what he also needs to know to understand.

_Ages ago, or so the stories  
>tell, the power of Alchemy<br>ruled over the world of  
>Weyard.<em>

_Alchemy wrought the base_  
><em>elements of humanity<em>  
><em>into thriving civilizations<em>  
><em>like lead into gold.<em>

_But in time, man's dreams_  
><em>gave birth to untold strife.<em>  
><em>Dreams of endless riches,<em>  
><em>of eternal life, of dominion<em>  
><em>over all that lives… Dreams<em>  
><em>of conquest and of war.<em>

_These dreams would have_  
><em>torn the world apart if not<em>  
><em>for a few brave and wise<em>  
><em>men, who sealed away<em>  
><em>the power of Alchemy deep in<em>  
><em>Mt. Aleph's Sol Sanctum.<em>

_The town of Vale guarded_  
><em>the secret for many years,<em>  
><em>until Isaac and Jenna,<em>  
><em>whose parents died in a storm 3 years before,<em>  
><em>disturbed the sanctum.<em>

_Saturos and Menardi, of the_  
><em>Mars Clan, followed them<em>  
><em>into the sanctum. With them<em>  
><em>traveled Jenna's brother,<em>  
><em>Felix, thought lost<em>  
><em>in that same tragic storm.<em>

_Saturos and Menardi stole_  
><em>the Elemental Stars, the<em>  
><em>key to breaking the seal<em>  
><em>on the power of Alchemy, and kidnapped Jenna<em>  
><em>and the scholar Kraden.<em>

_If these four jewels were_  
><em>used for fire the elemental<em>  
><em>lighthouses, the seal on<em>  
><em>Alchemy would be broken.<em>

_Isaac and Garet set out_  
><em>to stop Saturos, rescue<em>  
><em>their friends and return<em>  
><em>the Elemental Stars to<em>  
><em>their home in Sol Sanctum.<em>

_They banded together with_  
><em>a young Wind Adept named<em>  
><em>Ivan and pursued Saturos<em>  
><em>and Menardi to Imil, a<em>  
><em>winter-locked town near<em>  
><em>Mercury Lighthouse.<em>

_There, they met the guardian_  
><em>of the lighthouse, a Water<em>  
><em>Adept named Mia. With<em>  
><em>her, they pursued Saturos<em>  
><em>to the aerie high atop<em>  
><em>Mercury Lighthouse.<em>

_Isaac was too late to_  
><em>stop Saturos from lighting<em>  
><em>the beacon and escaping.<em>  
><em>Again Isaac chased him,<em>  
><em>crossing Angara to the<em>  
><em>shores of the Karagol Sea.<em>

_Taking passage on a troubled_  
><em>ship, Isaac crossed the Karagol to Tolbi. He<em>  
><em>spoke with Tolb's leader,<em>  
><em>a strange man named Babi.<em>

_Babi entered Isaac in_  
><em>Colosso as a test of his<em>  
><em>powers. Isaac's Psynergy<em>  
><em>won Colosso and earned him<em>  
><em>Babi's trust. Baby revelaed<em>  
><em>a great secret to Isaac…<em>

_Thanks to a mystic draught_  
><em>from the lost land of<em>  
><em>Lemuria, Babi had lived<em>  
><em>for 150 years! He offered<em>  
><em>to help Isaac, who then<em>  
><em>headed deep into Gondowan.<em>

_In the town of Lalivero,_  
><em>Isaac learned that<em>  
><em>Saturos and Menardi had<em>  
><em>kidnapped a young girl<em>  
><em>named Sheba, whom they<em>  
><em>needed within the lighthouse.<em>

_Isaac fought and defeated_  
><em>them atop the lighthouse,<em>  
><em>but he was too late – the<em>  
><em>beacon had been lit.<em>

_A great cataclysm followed._  
><em>Sheba fell into the sea.<em>  
><em>Felix jumped in to save<em>  
><em>her, but both were lost in<em>  
><em>the rolling waves. Isaac<em>  
><em>left the lighthouse to find<em>  
><em>them, but to no avail…<em>

_He went to Laivero,_  
><em>where Babi asked him to find<em>  
><em>Lemuria and the remaining<em>  
><em>Lighthouses. He gave Isaac<em>  
><em>a Lemurian ship to make the<em>  
><em>journey for the lost land.<em>

_This chapter of our story_  
><em>began after departure<em>  
><em>from Lalivero before the<em>  
><em>tidal wave were noticed…<em>

"And this is how we got here," finished Isaac. Kuran had listened to the entire story and crossed his arms, thinking. Then he spoke, "I guess after hearing that the world is in such danger, I should go with you to help you as much I can."

"But for somebody who cannot use Psynergy it might be very dangerous," warned Ivan, however, Kuran chuckles. "I know how to fight and I have still a few tricks in my sleeve."

"Well if he wants to come with us I don't see where the trouble should be," told Garet. "And we still can leave him somewhere if he is a hindrance."

"You know it isn't very nice to tell that while I am in hearing reach," told Kuran and Garet laughs weakly while scratching the back of his head.

"Better we look where we are right now," told Ivan. "Not that we crash with the shore."

Then he got out while Isaac looks at Kuran. If he was so helpful like he states then it might perhaps bring the advance they need to stop the madness of lighting the lighthouses. He still wonders why Felix insisted to keep going even though Saturos and Menardi were gone now.

He left with Garet and Mia is the only one staying with Kuran. Turning to her he asks, "He is not sure what to do with me?"

"Don't mind him," told Mia. "It is just weird how you showed up and that you can see Psynergy but not able to use it yet."

"If I ever will be able to use it," corrects Kuran. Mia giggles. "I think the chances are good, but we will see."

Kuran nods and laid down once again to Mia's suggestion. It took a bit of time but they finally reach Alhafra, but… they were unable to land their direction since a ship was there already with something on the side. Not able tell what it was they went closer and saw it was a broken mast.

Kuran, who was now allowed to walk, saw this and shook his head. "We have either to go to a different coast or try a completely different place."

"West from here is a small coast strife where we could land," suggests Kuran. "And perhaps we can learn there why a good mass of land is missing in front of them."

"And also we might learn something how to reach Lemuria," agreed Isaac. They turned west and were close to land on the sand beach as suddenly creatures jumped on board.

"Monsters!" called Isaac and drew his sword. The other three drew their weapons as well and began to fight, also using their Psynergy and sometimes their Djinns. One monster was rushing to Kuran and Garet, who noticed it, wanted to intercept, but stopped as Kuran split the monster into two with a black axe with white highlights.

In fact, Garet forgot he was still in battle with the monsters by the fact Kuran just pulled out of nowhere a weapon and stares even more has Kuran formed a fist and three daggers appears between the fingers of the fist.

Kuran threw them and hit a monster which was about to hit Garet. The others didn't notice what Kuran did, but realized that Garet had spaced out. They finished the remaining monsters and they asked him, "What are you doing, Garet? It isn't like you to space out like that."

"Didn't you see that?" asks Garet. "Kuran just pulls his weapons out of nowhere."

They turned to him and Isaac asks, "Where did you get the axe?"

Kuran looked at it and told, "Made it myself. And about the sudden appearance… it's a complicated story."

"I think we can take the time to hear this story out later," told Isaac. "We should land now, rest up a bit, and then we will try to reach Lemuria."

The others agreed and lands. On their way from the beach to the town they faced a set of monsters, but were quickly disposed off. They were more surprised about Kuran's weaponry. Two swords, daggers, and an axe. He pulls all of these out of nowhere from their perspective, but they noticed the dark mist which appears as well when he pulls his weapons. They speculate that this dark mist is related to this, but they decided not to ask… yet!

In the town of Alhafra they didn't learn as much as they hoped for. They only learned that Indra was now west instead of north of the town, stuck between two large continents. Kuran was surprised that whole continents could be moved like that on this world. The others were perplex on that as well. After spending a night there, they didn't learn anything useful and left the town, with the goal to reach Lemuria.

They ship directly to the large fog in the middle of the Great East Sea. Once they entered the foggy area they tried to navigate through the torrents, but they were sent back several times to their starting point. Kuran was on the watch post on top of the ship and called if he spots torrents or openings, but… the ship was tossed around like nothing and ends up at the exit each time.

Kuran came down after unknown times and told, "This is leading to nowhere. We cannot pass these torrents without knowing how to pass the ones which keeps sending us back."

"I agree with Kuran," admits Ivan. "No matter what we try, we end up here."

"Perhaps we should try the surrounding islands," suggests Mia and Kuran told, "Good idea! Also, we should try to find out if anything useful can be found in Indra."

"Then to the Apojii Islands first," told Ivan. "It's closer."

"And there we can see what is on the end of the world, " told Garet . Kuran looked at him, but decided not to ask. They set sail to the Islands and once they were there, they asked around, but nobody seems to know anything. They then went to the end of the island where they had a good view of the so called Gaia Falls. Kuran looked down, but saw nothing. "I don't want to know where this is leading…"

"Believe me!" agreed Garet. "I don't want to know either."

"The Gaia Falls are so beautiful," thought Mia aloud. "But dangerous to approach."

"And doesn't bring us closer to find Lemuria or Felix," told Isaac. Kuran had a thought and told, "Worried about Jenna? You like her right?"

"W-What are you talking about?" asks Isaac and became visibly red. Kuran chuckles since he could take it as a yes from the Venus adept's side. He dismissed it and told, "We should go to Indra now. Perhaps we are more lucky there."

"For what are we waiting for?" asks Garet and Kuran chuckles. "For you."

"Me?" wondered Garet while the others laughed. They went to the ship and sailed to the coast of Indra and… found a surprise! On a beach was a Lemurian Ship! They sailed to a different beach to prevent trouble in case the sea acts up again and head to the ship. They found it and tried to explore it, but as Isaac tried to open the door with the Black Crystal, he had nothing happen.

"Just like by the other ship," told Isaac. "Seems we have to find the owner of this ship. This person might be from Lemuria."

"If I have to guess, I would try it in the town south of here" told Kuran and Garet agreed "He is right! I can see the town even from here so the owner of this ship might went there."

They head south and reached the town of Madra. They asked for a person coming from Lemuria and they learned that a man named Piers had been here in prison once, claiming to be a Lemurian.

Isaac asks why the man was in prison and learns that the people of Madra actually believed that Piers was a member of a pirate gang under the command of Briggs. But a group of people defeated the pirates in Alharfa and the proof of Piers not being a pirate was found. The group of people even showed up briefly before heading for Gondowan to meet Piers.

Piers went there to get a crystal back that was stolen by warriors of Kibombo. The group discussed about following Piers, but then the next surprise came… one of the guards of the prison told that Piers somehow froze the water of a puddle which was in the prison.

Kuran went to the guard and asked, "Could it be that this Piers used Psynergy?"

"Psynergy? What is that?" asks the guard, causing the four Adepts to look at each other first before going to explain it. Kuran was even surprised that the four were showing off their own Psynergy, but upon question if he could use it as well Kuran told, "I can see when people use it, but I am not an Adept. At least I am not aware of it."

After also asking for direction the five left Madra and heads west to the point where Gondowan and Indra were connected. They passed the spot and head for the next village, Naribwe, and slept in the inn there since it got dark by the time they reached the town. After spending the night there Kuran and Isaac talked with the innkeeper and they paid a large sum with the request to inform Piers they would like to talk with him.

After asking some villagers they head north where the Kibombo said to live. Upon reaching the mountain the first sight they had on the passage were the guards.

Kuran looked at Isaac. "I don't think they are expecting visitors."

"We still have to get through there if we want to meet Piers," told Isaac and Garet asks, "How about we just fight our way through?"

"I don't think it is a good idea," told Ivan. "After all, we don't know how many guards are actually patrolling here."

"Oh… you have a point there. My bad," told Garet and Mia thought aloud, "We better try to sneak our way in."

Kuran agrees on that and they began to search for their way through. However… no matter which path they choose, they run nearly into other patrols and uncomfortably the key points were filled with guards, which makes it impossible to sneak through.

The blond darkness user was sure with the help of darkness corridors he would be in there already, but he doesn't know if his friends can use them without harm. Deciding to go for a different approach, he told the four, "I have a way in, but it only works for me."

"What is it, Kuran? And why does it only work for you?" asks Mia and Kuran explains, "The way I got here is called a Dark Corridor. While it can be controlled in most of the times where you want to end up, it has great risk using it. The risks for me are magnificently smaller than others. I don't even know if you would survive passing one of these only once."

"Sounds dangerous," told Garet. "But you mean you are sort of resistant to these effects?"

"I passed them several times without harm," told Kuran. "So I think I am."

"Alright, Kuran," told Isaac. "What is your plan?"

"I go in and look if I can find Piers. If not, then we don't have to waste any more time here," told Kuran. Isaac agrees on it and Kuran went into the Dark Corridor and reappears in some distance, using what he learns by looking at his surroundings where he can go next since he can only open the Dark Corridors on either random places or on places he had been to before.

Once he got out of the passage, he was able to spot the settlement of the Kimbobo and rushes there. Once in there he keeps hiding and listened to the things the people were talking about. One of the things were that a group led by somebody named Felix came out of the statue in this village with four others. The names of these others were Sheba, Jenna, Kraden, and Piers. Kuran's eyes widened in surprise since it means they must have missed each other. Not caring if anybody sees him, Kuran used a Dark Portal to get back to his friends.

He told them what they learned and rushes back stop Naribwe. The inn owner confirms that the group took a stop here before heading off again. With this new information they head for Madra, but they also learned that they have missed the group. And since Piers seems to have his Black Crystal back, their next stop was the Lemurian ship, which was uncomfortably gone now.

"There goes our hope for finding a way to Lemuria," told Isaac, but Kuran shook his head. "Not yet. From what we have seen, the Great East Sea is the only place they can travel around right now, but they need to find a way to the Great West Sea."

"That's right!" told Garet. "They will probably search for a way to find them and this we can use for searching them."

"Sounds like a plan," told Ivan. "And who knows? Perhaps we'll find a place where we learn something about Lemuria."

With this in plan they head back to their ship and took off.

Their first course was east since Osira was separated by the mountain into two halves and according to the map in the eastern part was a single village. They decided to pay this tiny village a visit, but…

They weren't very fortune. First of all, the northern beach was blockaded by rocks, forcing them to travel all the way to the other end. And on the way there… let's say they run into the blue friend of somebody Isaac and the other three happen to know…

Kuran sat in the cabin, talking with Garet about swordplay as the ship rocks. While they turned around a bit, they didn't notice anything wrong and were about to get back to their conversation as Ivan called, "Kuran! Garet! Kraken!"

Garet and Kuran looked at each other and rushed out in the next second, understanding what is going on. Once they are outside, they were indeed facing a kraken. A blue kraken!

"This thing looks like the one we faced on the ship," told Garet and drew his sword. Kuran called for his axe and asks, "Anything I should know for the fight?"

"It dislikes fire," told Ivan and as sort of proof Garet shot his fireball Psynergy.

Kuran on the other hand shrugs and just jumps for the next tentacle and cuts a part of it off. It roared in pain and whacks with the rest of the said tentacle at Kuran. The darkness user got away in time and he swung again.

The five kept on fighting against this beast and Garet got all of his Djinn at standby, ready to summon Mars summons. However, one of the tentacles grabbed Garet and tied him effectively up.

The other three tried to summon a Mars based one to free Garet, but were either grabbed or tossed around, making it impossible for them to summon or cast effective Psynergy. Even Mia had trouble to cast her healing Psynergy at her friends.

Kuran was on the edge on the ship and knew that a hit or dodge would send him into a bath that could be life risking due to the other monsters in the sea. Not to mention the kraken messing around. Because of this, Kuran decided to use his best weapon. He dismissed his axe much to the surprise of his friends.

"Is he planning to use his swords?" ask Mia and Ivan answered, "With a sword he might be faster, but would it help us to defeat it?"

Two tentacles shoot at Kuran who raised his hand in front of his face, forming a fist. Dark mist and light began to form, and as the tentacles were close to him, he swung his weapon and cut parts of them into pieces.

The Kraken roared and let go of Garet, who lands hard on the ship deck. Rubbing his butt in pain he looks at Kuran and was surprised by the blade he wields now, since he never showed it to them since they know him. Like most of Kuran's weapons, the weapon had black and white colors. However, the only parts white were an orb on the tip and the center and corners of a star shaped item on the other hand. The tip was also spiked and two lines spiraled down to the handle which were surrounded by a pair of black wings.

Garet may not be an expert on weapons, but he could tell this weapon was unique, something Waynard never saw before.

Kuran points his weapon at the kraken and let go of it. Instead of falling to the ground, dark mist surrounds the weapon and make it float in front of Kuran. Then fire balls shot out of it. Rather small and weak ones compared to what Garet could pull off, but still effective.

The kraken cries in pain and concentrates its tentacles at him. Kuran grabbed his weapon again and points to the sky, calling, "Thunder!"

Small thunderbolts rain down and hit the tentacles. The kraken twitches due to the electricity, giving Kuran an opening. He rushed forward and got with the help with a dark portal up close and strikes it few times before stabbing the head. It roared and tries to capture him with the tentacles. Kuran held his weapon tightly and slashes trough the tentacles, making it slowly defenseless and Garet used the chance to summon Meteor. The mighty mars based Djinn summon impacted with the kraken, weakening it greatly, ready for the finishing blow.

"Kuran! How about you take it out?" asks Garet and Kuran nods, holding his blade out again. A dark sphere formed with a white center, ready to fire, but the remaining unused djinn suddenly head for the sphere, all three entering it and sent it up in flames. Kuran decided not to waste any time and shot his attack. The sphere flies straight at the enemy while three streams of flames spirals around the sphere. On impact with the monster, a large explosion of light, darkness, and fire were seen and once everything settled down, not even a trace of the kraken could be found.

Kuran pants and sat down. "Man! This was one hell of a fight…"

"To think we had such a thing before," told Ivan. "But where did you get this weapon?"

Kuran looked at it and told, "It's a Keyblade… a special type of weapon. Whoever holds it gets access to a set of powers."

"Perhaps this is why you can see Psynergy… it must allow you to access some to basic ones," told Mia, but Kuran shook his head. "Not only basic… everybody can access a large variant of spells. I just don't have the means to know a lot. I am more suited for close combat. I am more surprised that your Djinn flew into my Darkshine Blast, adding their Mars Attribute to the attack."

Garet looked at one of his Mars Djinn and thought aloud, "Good question… why did you guys head for it?"

"Because it felt like a summon," told the Mars Djinn. "We felt we could strengthen it with our powers."

"Well this explains it," chuckles Kuran. "But we should leave now… I don't know about you, but I want a rest."

"Sorry, but for that you have to wait a bit more," told Isaac. "At least until we reach a village."

"Alright… where is the next one? Because… we came off course due to this monster," told Kuran, looking around. Ivan was ahead of this and was already studying the map. "Given it is on the islands still correct, the next one would be Izumo."

"Then let's head there," told Isaac.

They set course and soon land by the island. They went to the village and looked like they were having a festival. Upon the question about what they celebrate, they learn about the defeat of the serpent that terrorized the village and that a group of people helped to weaken it.

Isaac and the others were surprised to learn that it was Felix and the others behind these actions. Kuran looked surprised as well since from what he heard from Isaac and the others this was pretty unlike Felix to do that. However, a thought came up to him…

"Isaac… what if Felix is behind Briggs defeat as well?" asks Kuran. Isaac thought about the possibility and told, "You might be right! We have to go to Alhafra and confirm it!"

Without getting the rest they needed, they set sail directly to Alhafra and once they land there, they noticed the sailing ship was gone. In the town it was confirmed that Felix and the others were the reason behind Briggs defeat and they also helped to fix the sailing ship. However, Briggs broke out of prison and escape with the fixed ship. After learning that Briggs originated from Chamba, they figured that Felix might have given chase and set course north to Chamba.

In this village was a festival feeling as well since Briggs brought food and riches back home after the village had been suffering from bad luck of the last years by their previous way of living. They met up with the head of the village, an old woman named Obaba, they learned that Felix was indeed here and even brought Obaba the three pieces of the Trident of Ankohl, the only thing that could defeat a monster within the Sea of Time, which was the place separating Lemuria from the rest of the world.

After this meeting they were glad to have it end since this old woman not only had still fire in her, but was a difficult person to handle with.

Kuran assumes, "If Felix and the others have this trident, then they might also know how to reach Lemuria. We should directly head there and try find out how they did it."

"You are right!" told Isaac. "We better head off as long we have a chance."

On the way to their ship, they spot a soldier there and Isaac asked, "Aren't you a soldier from Tolbi?"

"That's right! Then I can assume you are Sir Isaac?" asks the soldier and Isaac nods. "That's right. I am Isaac… what brings you here?"

The soldier looks sad and told, "I have terrible news… Lord Babi… our ruler… passed away."

"What? Lord Babi is dead?" asks Isaac and the soldier nods. "Indeed... we assume that these people which had attacked the Lighthouse were behind his death so we search for them. And… I would like to join my comrades on this task."

Isaac nods. "Then go…."

After the soldier left Garet told, "Cannot believe that he is dead."

"His draught must have run out and the unavoidable happened," told Ivan, but Isaac looks down. "What good are we if we weren't able to save Lord Babi? He shouldn't have given up on the Sea of time! We should have forced our way through."

"Get realistic!" countered Kuran. "The torrents were too strong for us and we weren't able to sail straight through! Not to mention this sea beast that lures there. Without the trident we cannot hold hope to win this fight!"

Isaac glares at Kuran who just slaps him. "Isaac! I know how you feel, but get a hold on yourself! We might not have been able to save Babi, but from what I learned, it was already a risky task since we didn't know how much time we actually had. Even if we had succeeded in reaching Lemuria, who knows if we had make it back. Not to mention we don't know what they would have thought about us since Babi stole the draught and the ship."

"Just a question Kuran," Mia went in. "Could you have reached Lemuria with your powers?"

Kuran shook his head. "No… I was never there so I had to rely on my luck and who knows where we would have landed. We should forget about Lemuria and concentrate on the other task. We cannot do anything for Babi anymore, but we can still work to stop Felix and the others to light the Lighthouses."

Isaac nods. "Your are right… let us rest here in the inn and then we can think about how to reach the Great Western Sea to get to the Jupiter Lighthouse."

They head to the inn and stayed the night there. On the next morning they put their information together and made a makeshift version of the map as they knew about it.

"Alright… in the south they had to pass countless rifts which are not passable even with a Lemurian ship. Between Indra and Osenia the space is too tight for a ship of any kind if you want to pass the seas… leaving the spot between Gondowan and Indra," told Kuran.

"By this place we know are rocks blocking the way," told Isaac. "So Felix might have obtained a Psynergy to get through this place during his trip through the world."

"I think I can agree on this," told Ivan. "We should head there and see if the rock is still in place."

The others agree on that and they head to ship, sailing to the Gondowan cliffs. Like it was a prophecy, the rock was indeed gone now and the way to the Great Western Sea was open.

And the first thing in this new place was a greeting from monsters, stronger than in the Eastern Seas, but they were still dispatched quickly. Then they surround Gondowan and head north west until they reach the continent of Atteka, where they could spot in the distance the Jupiter Lighthouse. But from here it gets complicated. Once more rocks are blocking their way to the port and they began to land on different spots to get at least to the village, but couldn't get close due to the rivers blocking their way. Then they land frustrated by a settlement of Hesperia, where they learn how they could reach the inner place of Atteka.

With this new information they head back to the continent and followed the instructions. However… the Lemurian ship of the others blocked the only port and they had to land on a nearby place, but to their luck, they found an old worn down bridge which broke down after passing.

Kuran looked at it. "Better we stop them here because it might be difficult to get back to our ship."

"I agree," told Isaac. "Now we should head for the Jupiter Lighthouse!"

They rushed in and went straight at the Lighthouse. In there, they found an open door and Isaac told, "They are already here!"

"Then better we make sure we get up there before the beacon shines again," told Ivan and they began to move.

They traveled through the Jupiter Lighthouse, but they became stuck on a spot where none of their known Psynergies seems to work on.

Kuran wanted to try something and stops on this field. He raised his Keyblade and called, "Aero!"

A whirlwind forms around Kuran and the other and the Cyclone field acts like the Psynergy Cyclone was used. They whirled around and ends up higher up.

Then they keep walking, but as they reached the door to one of the balcony areas, Kuran stopped. "I have a bad feeling…"

"We already came that far, Kuran. I think we can handle anything that lies behind this door," told Isaac and Mia smiles. "And if anything bad happens, we can find a way through it."

With that the four passed the door. Kuran hesitates a bit, but moves as well just to see that Mia was falling in a trap and Garet jumped after her.

Kuran rushes in and called, "Mia! Garet!"

"I am fine!" told Mia. "But Garet…"

Garet was holding on with one hand on the place where Mia was stuck right now. The other arm seems to be hurt and Isaac and Ivan were unable to help them since they are in a fight with two people. One man and one woman. Kuran had no choice but to take the other route to this place. Rushing back in, he went to the chains and figured he had to cross this room with his Dark Portals. But then 6 other people came in. Five of them he guessed were Felix and the others… but the last one he dropped his jaw. "Will?"

The boy looked at him. "Kuran?"

* * *

><p><em>This is a side story between chapter 48 and 49 in Light Within Darkness where Kuran travels through alternate universes. The first chapters are in Golden Sun and is in cooperation of Fantasyfan101 on <em>


	2. Golden Sun part II

"What are you doing here?" asks Kuran to Will in one of the rooms of the Jupiter Lighthouse.

"Kuran? Is that really you? Man it's been awhile...or has it? It's sometimes hard to tell considering my method of travel."

"It... has been a while," told Kuran. "Just... got your travel method by accident."

"You know him?" ask a man with long long hair tied at the back with yellow eyes and his outfit mainly consist of turquoise, yellow, and dark blue. His build is also quite muscular.

"You could say we've met before. This is Kuran.." he turned to Kuran. "In any case, props on surviving that ordeal you probably found out the hard way that it takes a lot out of you."

"You got a point there," told Kuran. "Now we should move to save the others."

"I know what you are talking about," told a boy with brown hair. "We saw it from one of the lower levels of the Lighthouse."

"C'mon lets go," told Will and they went to cross the room and just as they head to help the others, another man shows up out of nowhere.

Will wondered aloud, "Jeez, you can't just show up like a normal person just for once?"

"Then where would be fun?" asks the man and Kuran asks, "And you are?"

"Oh! You found a new friend since our last meeting in Champa?" asks the boy and the red haired girl told, "Meeting? You mean how you have threaten us with Karst and Agatio to hurry up to light up the remaining Lighthouses?"

"I don't mean to rush or anything, but remember that there are people who need help so can we save intros for a little later?" interrupts Will.

"He is right!" told Kuran and Alex nods. "Then let me heal you at least."

"Appreciate it." Nods Will.

Alex cast a healing Psynergy on the group before they head out, just to see how Karst and Agatio defeated Ivan and Isaac in battle, ready to kill them. Will only remarks, "Heh, guess it's time for another last second rescue, huh?"

"What are you two doing?" asks Karst. "Going to betray us?"

"More like stopping you from doing something stupid, specifically killing those guys." Explains Will

"They would only trouble you in lighitng the Lighthouses! So why should we spare them?" asks Karst but Jenna told "This is our business! Leave them alone"

"just because they don't want us to light the lighthouses dosent mean that there bad guys." Reasoned Will

"Grr! Fine but light the Lighthouse now!" told Karst and went up with Agatio.

Will summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at Ivan and Isaac. "Heal."

"By the way," told Karst, "take from Isaac the Mars Star!"

"Just go already," groans Will.

Felix sighs and went to Isaac who hands it over, even though he doesn't know what is going on. Piers doesn't feel comfortable about the two and went with them.

Kuran looked and told Will, "Better you go with them... we can get the other two up without you"

Will nods and told, "Right."

Once they are on the top of the Lighthouse, Felix went to use the Jupiter Star to activate the Lighthouse. Will smiles. "Alright, One more Lighthouse and one more step closer to saving this world."

Suddenly Agatio stole the Mars Star from Felix. Piers turned to the two Mars Adepts and asks, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Simple! We cannot trust you anymore after the act of earlier," told Karst. "Your parents will be sad to hear you... died during your task to light the Lighthouse. But don't worry... once the Lighthouses are lit, they are free to go. Only the problem remains that they have nobody to bring them home... I figure they just have to stay in our village."

"So you plan on kill us instead? HA! I would love to see you try," remarks Will.

Suddenly Agatio rushes forward and his fists became covered in flames and punches Will harder then he had expected while Karst went at the other two with a scythe.

Felix grabbed his sword, blocking the scythe. Agatio was about to join him, but felt something grab his leg he looked down and saw Will slowly getting up.

Karst jumped back and used an explosive Mars Psynergy, knocking Felix and Piers away while Agatio kicked Will back and a fire serpent Psynergy raises him into the air until the point where it explodes on him, causing him to fall and he barely manages to hold onto the edge of the Lighthouse.

However, Jenna suddenly shows up and asks, "What is going on?"

"The two decided we weren't necessary anymore," told Felix and Jenna nods. "Then let me help you!" as she pulls her weapon out and joins into the brawl by first casting a healing Psynergy on her brother and friends.

Will Managed to climb up. "Aw now don't tell me you guys are taking all the fun." Agatio turned. "Grrr! You're a stubborn one!"

"Like I said, I'd love to see you try and kill me. Come on, hit me with your best shot! I dare you!" smirks Will.

"Moment!" told Agatio and casts a Meteor Psynergy that had a large impact on them while Karst began to pummel the three with her scythe, taking Jenna out in an instant.

Agatio then rushes at Will while he Ran at him . Then he jumps up and kicks Agatio in the head, causing him to stumble back. He looked over, seeing Felix and Piers struggling. Without thinking Will ran toward them, jumping in front of Felix as Karst swung her Scythe. "WILL!" Felix shouted in horror as the blade penetrated his chest.

She merciless cuts through him and penetrates his body with it to hurl the body away, directed to the Lighthouse fire.

"Heh, be careful what you wish for, kid," Agatio laughed as he turned to the others.

"Will.. no.." Piers shouts.

"You..YOU MONSTERS WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Felix shouted.

"Damn right they'll pay, that friggin' hurt," Will's voice echoed. "What!?" The group turned to see Will standing there with a gaping hole in his chest.

"What the hell?" asks Karst in disbelief and then a scream could be heard, which turns out to be Sheba's. She stares at the wound of Will, becomes pale, and falls on her back.

"Remember how I said I have a lot of other secretes that I don't have time to explain them all? This is one of them," Will said as the hole in his chest began to close.

"A-Are you alright?" Piers asked, still in disbelief. "Well other than the fact that I'm royally ticked off that these punks tore up my favorite vest, I'm fine."

"An interesting secret you hold... do you mind to share how you got this... immortality?" asks Alex, who suddenly walks to them.

Will shrugs and points to Karst and Agatio. "Sure, but at a more convenient time specifically when I'm done with these two."

"Then you are forcing me to fight as well... and you don't want that. In fact it is time to leave now."

"What?" asks Karst. "Why?"

"I wonder where Felix on the others are doing," told Isaac's voice in the distance as an answer of Alex question.

A smirk appears on Will's face. "Heh, well what do ya know."

"Oh... and if you are thinking about following or stopping us: I don't want to fight you, but I am sure the pain you sustained would take everything you received until now to a sting of a bee," reasoned Alex.

Will held up his Keyblade. "Look, you three are out numbered out, out skilled and to top it off I cant die. Don't make this any harder than it as to be."

Alex snapped his fingers and suddenly a burst of water shoots up from under the feet of Will, shooting him sky high to the direction of a red rock and broke through the rocky walls, directly into a magma lake.

"Cannot die doesn't mean you cannot feel pain," told Alex and teleports with the two others to the elevator on the side of the Lighthouse and used it to get down.

"HOT! HOT HOT HOT HOT! HOT!" Will cries frantically swam to get out of the lake.

Back in the Lighthouse…

Isaac and the others came to the top of the lighthouse and Kuran noticed, "Where... is Will?"

Nobody answered the question… instead Isaac looks at Felix and asks, "So! And now you are going to explain us why you are turning on the Lighthouse! Do you have any idea what you are doing?"

"What are you doing?" asks Jenna who was back on her feet. "We saved your butts earlier and this is how you thank us?"

"Please calm down," told Kraden. "We can explain everything if you are listening to us."

"Everyone calm down. Look, I don't think any of us are in any shape for another fight right now. We should all get back to Contigo and sort things out there," Ivan intervened. Felix sighed. "You're right, we've all been though a lot just now."

"Alright," told Isaac. "But no tricks or running away Felix."

Then he turns to the elevator. Kuran went with them.

"Wait, before I forget. Um, Kuran, right? Alex accidentally blasted your friend, sending him flying off to who knows where," Felix added.

"In which general direction?" asks Kuran in shock.

"East I believe. But I wouldn't worry too much. He's...not one to die so easy," Felix said before he left.

"Guess the effects of this kiss are still in effect," smirks Kuran and went with the others to the other elevator.

"Huh, what kiss?" Issac asked.

"It is difficult to explain," told Kuran. "And I don't know all details since I left before he got this."

"Oh. It might be a good idea to find him. Maybe he could give us some information as to why he's helping Felix," Issac said.

"Let's hear it out from him. I bet in Contigo we will learn everything... I had my colorful share of time with him to know he wouldn't team up with somebody whose intention were the destruction of the world."

Nodding, Isaac accepts Kuran's explanation.

"Not hard to believe me with Ivan able to read my mind and seeing the strange things I do, huh?" chuckles Kuran while stepping on the elevator. "Anyway, we have to find him soon... who knows what he could do if we don't watch out. He tends to do stupid things in my opinion. On the other hand... I admit I don't understand him completely."

"We also need to meet up with Felix and the others so we cant exactly keep them waiting," Ivan added.  
>"So what should we do? Split up?" Issac asked.<br>"Well, I suppose, maybe," Ivan pondered.

"How about I go and look. We could meet up in one place, I just need a map to not get lost," told Kuran.

"Alright," Issac said as he marked Contigo on a map and handed it to him. "We'll meet up with you later."

Kuran nods. "Alright! I'll check up the continent and then return to you guys."

Once they are down, Kuran separates from the others and began to search through the small continent... if he knew that for finding Will he had to pass the sea over to the neighboring continent... he would have borrowed a ship.

Kuran reaches a shore with a set of Fisherman talking to each other heatedly. As he asks about the reasons, he learns that somebody flew by and crashes somewhere on the other shore.

Kuran explains that it was a friend of his and that they were testing a new catapult… with the stupid idea to use him as test object. The Fisherman told Kuran after this, "Well, if your looking for a ride to the next continent to find out we can give you a ride."

Kuran accepts the offer and the group departed and made their way to the continent. Later Kuran went ahead and Wandered around a deep forest until he heard a rustling in some nearby bushes. He looked and saw Will's face in bush covered in leaves. "Blech.. Hey there."

"Will! Good to see you... I was looking for you," told Kuran and Will answered, "Good to see you, too. Um, could you help me out? I'm, uh, kind of stuck here."

"What happened to you? Except for the watered fly," asks Kuran and Will answered, "Well lets see, I fell into a pit of lava, then I bumped into a group of bandits, then there was that giant boar and some other stuff happened...I actually can't remember how exactly I got stuck in this bush. Mind helping me out?"

With a nod Kuran took a knife out and began to cut the bush off from him. Once he freed the head he realizes… he was just a head. With a nervous tone he asks, "Uh... Will? Where did you... leave your body?"

"Umm, lets see it should be.. Oh there it is," Will said, seeing his headless body wondering around.

"Gross..." told Kuran and moves over to the body while Will complains, "Hey I'm not THAT ugly, I just recently lost some weight."

"I was thinking about the fact that your body was walking without a head," countered Kuran with Will telling, "Yeah I know."

With rolling eyes Kuran proceeds to put the head back on the body. He places his head on his shoulder. "Ah, that's better," Will said as he pops his neck.

"No word to the others," told Kuran. "They would either faint or call us crazy."

"Well maybe Issac and his friends would," told Will and Kuran asks, "How would you know that?"

"Because Felix and the others saw me get impaled by a scythe earlier," explains Will an Kuran asks,  
>"A scythe? Did you run into Lemuria?"<p>

"No. It was this one girl named Karst. Her and her buddy Agatio tried to kill Issac and Ivan for trying to stop them form lighting the Lighthouses and we stopped them. Then they tried to kill us for saving them."

"I was there as they tried to kill them," told Kuran. "I didn't see the scythe though."

"Wait, you were there? Why didn't you stop them?" asks Will and Kuran reasons, "I wanted to! That's when I ran into you and the others."

"Oh..wait where are the others any way?" asks Will and Kuran answered, "Contigo, talking things out."

"Ah I see. Speaking of talking I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you have questions that I might be able to answer?" wondered Will and Kuran took the chance to ask, "Why did you come to this world? The how is clear."

"I was originally expanding the reach of my Dimensional portal. That was before I noticed something about this world," answered Will.

Kuran nods and not asking what Will noticed they went to Contigo. As they traveled Will asked, "You know, I'm curious: What exactly happened for you to accidentally create a Dimensional Corridor?"

"I was training with Kairi against a Time spell using Heartless... it used its attack, I wanted to get close with the Dark Corridor and Kairi used a Warp spell," explains Kuran. "And I landed with the Heartless in the seas."

"And I take it Issac and his friends found you and saved you from drowning?" asks Will and Kuran chuckles. "I landed in front of their ship."

"One more question. What are you doing with Issac and his friends?" told Will and Kuran shrugs. "Can't cast many spells so I need help for these type of portals and thought... saving the world might be a good feeling."

"Saving the world? Keeping those Lighthouses from being lit is NOT saving the world, just the exacts opposite actually," told Will and Kuran wondered, "And how should I have supposed to have known that?"

"Look I understand that, and I know the stories regarding what MIGHT happen should all of them light up, but you need to understand that this world's life energy is slowly withering away and the power coming from those Lighthouses can replenish that energy. If they all light up we risk the possibility of the end, but if we don't do that then this world will die anyway," explains and Kuran just wondered, "Where did you guys learn that?"

"Come on think about out it: What kind of lighthouse causes all these kinds of phenomenons from just lighting up," countered Will and Kuran reasoned, "Don't want to break the fourth wall again, but... the Luna Lighthouse in the DS edition of Golden Sun?"

"Yeah well, last I checked this isn't the DS version," countered Will and Kuran said, "Still! It was common belief here and why should I have questioned it? So don't blame on me for making this false choice."

"False choice nothing. In fact I can even show you what I mean," told Will and Kuran hits him. "I was referring to the fact I tried to prevent you guys from doing this."

"Oh yeah that's right. Your author actually played the GS series...Well enough 4th wall breaking for this chapter, we should probably meet up with the others," laughs Will and Kuran agreed with him.

The two got back to the main land and went on their way to Contigo where the found Issac, Felix, and the rest.

"I take you managed to talk everything out?" asks Kuran.

"Yes we did," Issac said.

"It's good to know that you two found one another as well," Felix added.

"So what's the plan?" Will asked.

"We sail straight at Prox in the north," told Isaac, "and get the Mars Star back from Karst and Angatio to light the Lighthouse."

"Nice to know every one is at an agreement." Will smiled.

"Did you tell Kuran about the Lighthouses?" Felix asked and Will answered, "Yeah I had a chance to."

"After I found him headless," mused Kuran aloud.

"W-What!?" Issac seemed confused.

"Want me to show you?" Will asked.

"P-please don't! I just got that disturbing image out of my head!" Sheba begged.

"We should go now... back to our ship," told Kuran.

"Lets go," Felix said as they left.

Later, as they sailed, Issac was talking to Will getting to know him better while Felix was talking to Kuran, doing the same. And Kuran answered them everyone he could.

"We're getting close to Prox!" Ivan shouted as everyone felt a chill of air.

"Oh man I really wish I had a extra jacket, I don't do well in the cold." Will shivered.

"Same counts for me," told Kuran and shivers. "Not to mention.. .dead end!"

They look at the ice wall in front of them and Kuran asks, "How to get rid of this ice wall in front of us?"

"Well...we could always melt it," offered Will.

"None of our Psynergy could destroy this ice wall at once," told Jenna while Mai adds, "If we try to melt it partly, it will froze instantly again due the temperatures here"

"Which means we need something like a cannon or what?" asks Kuran and the others shrug. Since they cannot do much here right now they decided to look somewhere else for now.

They sailed back and after talking with Sheba a little Kuran asks, "Did you guys ever visit the Elemental Rock of Mars?"

"Nope! We don't have," told Jenna and Kuran thought, "Perhaps we can find something there to break this wall."

Felix wondered, "Anybody have any idea where it might be?"

"Hmm well, logic would suggest that it would be somewhere hot and fiery. Oddly enough I was at such a place."

"If anything we should try there," Issac said.

"Oh joy backtracking.. yay," Will said dryly.

Let me guess... you made a bath there?" asks Kuran and Will answered, "Nothing brightens the complexion more than a nice hot mineral bath...and lava."

"Would be too hot for me," told Kuran. "How about you ask these dragon friends of Sora and Riku?"

"Dragons?" asks Garet. "You have friends who knows dragons?"

Kuran points to Will, "He lives with dragons. Was on a visit with him there and... a few things happened I rather not want to talk about."

"By any chance are you talking about a certain RP that is not official in any way, shape or form making your knowing of that place seemingly impossible cannon wise?" wondered Will.

"That's right," told Kuran and Peirs asks, "Do you love fourth wall breaks?"

"It happens form time to time, you can't travel from one dimension to another and not learn about these type of things. I'd like to think of these moments a a type of 'inside joke'," laughs Will land Piers just shrugs as they travel to the magma rock.

Once they are there Kuran mused, "I guess this will be a hot trip."

"At least it will warm us up for the frigid cold." Shrugs Will and they start climbing

On the top and saw a giant yellow and red object. Kuran whistled at this size and asks "For what is this thing for?"

"given our situation, needed to melt ice." Will joked. Kuran shook his head. "Too big for even bringing it on the ship…"

Jenna just shrugs and used her explosion Psynergy and... the object made a loud bang, leaving a new opening into the rock. Will wondered, "So, now what?"

"We go in!" told Jenna and they move. They explored the hot inside until they reach the door of a sort of capsule made of stone. Kuran asks, "Seen that before?"

"We do," told Felix. "In two others we found Psynergy for Mercury and Jupiter Adepts."

"What about Venus?" asks Isaac and Jenna sighs. "Had to beat a dragon which in turn saved also a town."

"Good for you," told Will and they move in. Inside they found a stone table which is familiar for Felix's group and Will wondered, "So is this what we're suppose to be looking for?"

"Looks like that," told Kuran and Jenna put her hand on the table. She and the table began to float and energy spheres shoot out of the table to fly to Jenna. Once this is over, Jenna grins. "I got a new Psynergy"

"Come on we better get going," Felix said.

"He's right the sooner we go the sooner we can light the last Lighthouse," Will added.

"Right!" the others answered and they went to get out. On the way an eruption happened and they saw a glowing rock that looks worth to investigate.

"Wonder what this is?" asks Will.

"We will see," told Jenna and move towards it, using her new Psynergy to clear a few spots.

'I hope nothing bad happens the last I need is to die for like the millionth time,' Will thought.

And they got a ball of magma, but... it doesn't burn any of the Adepts. However, as Kuran tried to touch it... he howled in pain!

"Kuran!" Will ran over to see if he was alright. He holds his hands which had nasty burns.

"You going to be alright?" Will asked, offing a potion to help with his burns. Kuran took it and puts on his hand, telling, "It will heal... somehow."

"That's good to hear. Ok what the heck was THAT?" demands Will and Jenna told, "Looks like this is a Psynergy filled object when only Adepts can use it."

"Reminds me of a cannonball which is in heat," admits Kuran and Will told, "Something only Adepts can use? Well that's good to know...I think."

"Yeah... but for what is it good?" asks Garet and Kuran asks, "Is a cannon lying around somewhere? Perhaps we can use it as ammo."

"And where should we find one?" asks Garet and Mia suggests, "How about we rest first? North is a town we could rest for some time."

"Sounds like a plan," nods Will.

They began to move to the town and to their surprise... they found there a cannon!

"Where did that come from?"Felix wondered.

"Beats the heck out of me." Will shrugged and Kuran suggests, "How about we put the ball in?

They put the ball into the cannon and... short time later after they got behind the cannon it shoots and destroys a wall. Three of the villagers stared at this and asked, "Did you do this?"

"Not on purpose," Will said.

"We were wondering if this canon still worked," Issac spoke.

"Although now that I think about it, it didn't help that we had it pointed in the direction of a building," Will mentioned.

"You broke the wall we were failing to break! Thanks a lot!" told the Leader and continues, "Since you seem to be able to use the cannon, how about we give it to you?"

"It's nice to know we found a way to break though the ice," Felix smiled.

"Yeah, but it's still getting late It would probably be a good idea to rest for now," Will said. "Sure thing!" was the answer and the three men went to install the cannon on the ship. Will laughs. "I love it when things like this work itself out."

The others agreed, but since it was late they went to the inn. On the way Will told, "You guys go on."

"What are you going to do?" Felix asked.

"I'm just going to do a little late night meditation, you know reflect on the day and everything. Anyone is free to join me if they want," Will said.

"I go to the bed" told Kuran. "Just don't get into something crazy."

"Yeah, yeah," told Will while waving a hand lazily.

On the next day the group went back to the ship and set sail to north. They reach the ice wall which blocked them off at first and aimed with the cannon at it. After a shot the ice wall was gone, but also it was the end of the ships trip due to solid ground. Once they were off Kuran wondered, "Where is the Lighthouse or this town?"

"In north from here is Prox," explains Felix. The others nods and head to the north and soon reach the town of Prox. Upon entering one of the people greets them and was surprised to see Felix since they were told by Agatio and Karst that he died on the mission

"I don't suppose any one might have an idea why they said that?" asks Will and the answer was, "Well... we have had a reason not to believe them since we knew it was a dangerous trip."

On the question where to find the Lighthouse the answer was again: North!

They head into the village and they meet somebody who told them the chief has decided that Felix's parents and Isaac's father are free to go once Felix returns... seems the chief didn't believe in Felix's death. They head for the house were they should be, but... nobody was there. Even the Proxianer which were in the house as well were confused since they were told to get them ready to leave.

"Man is it me or is it just one thing after another?" asks Will.

"Better we head for the north exit," told Felix. "I don't like it."

They nod and went to the north exit. As they got there, they spot eight people looking at the Lighthouse. Three females and three males form a line while two are closer to the exit.

One of them told, "We can't wait for Agatio and his men any longer..."

Then he continues, "If we wait much longer, this wind and snow will make it impossible to reach the Lighthouse. I'm going to the Lighthouse... Will any of you come with me?"

The people on the line told their leader should stay and they will go. However, he spoke, "How can you expect to accomplish what Agatio and Karst could not?"

One of the women told, "They may have been more powerful than any of us, but we can't just stand by!" and another adds, "They're not coming back, just like Saturos... You have to let us try."

The oldest of them told, "I can't. I can't allow it."

The leader smiles. "Listen to your elder... he speaks wisely."

However, the elder told the leader also, "I'm speaking to you too, Puelle. If Agatio and Karst cannot do the task, how can you, a single man, hope to do it?"

"What are you saying? If we stand around debating, our town is doomed for certain!"

The elder told sadly, "We can't risk sacrificing any more lives."

Puelle sighs. "So, we must sit here and wait for a miracle to come."

"Guess this is our cue," guessed Kuran. They nod and move over with Will, speaking, "We couldn't help but over hear that Agatio and Karst didn't make it back yet?"

"That's right! And you are?" asks Puelle with Will answering, "People who happen to know those two, we're here to help light the Lighthouse."

"And it seems we have to find Agatio and Karst to gain the Mars Star... due to the fact they failed yet to light the Lighthouse," told Kuran.

"That is right," told Puelle.

Isaac smiles. "Then we'll go and light this last lighthouse."

With a nod the leader told, "They've proven themselves strong enough! I say we trust in Felix and the others to do this!"

"This is an unexpected turn of events, but yes, I think you can light the Lighthouse..." told the elder and Kuran turns to Will. "Guess we are on fire now."

"We better get going and save their sorry butts, those two probably hit some bad snags," told Will.

They run off and head north through the ice storm. Once they reach the tower Kuran laughs once they were in. "Great! We are in the Lighthouse of fire but everything is ice cold here."

"Yup, it's pretty ironic. Probably should have bought some extra jackets," agreed Will on Kuran.

"Better we look around for the Mars Star now." nods Kuran and Felix went on. "Agatio and Karst should still have it. The question is, where the heck are they?"

"First guess they are looking for a way on the top," told Kuran and they head to the first stairs up. They reach a room with a large dragon head and a wall with four symbols, each representing one of the elements. However, they heard a voice that they are not welcome and have to leave.

Felix then thought aloud, "Could it be that not only the beacon is off, but also the inner mechanics of the Lighthouse itself? The same was for us in the other Lighthouse as well. We had to activate them first before going to the top."

"Well, it's a start." Will said.

"Come on lets get everything turned on," Issac said.

They explore the other parts of the Lighthouse and have to break a GIANT block of ice to get to the rest of the Lighthouse since the other freely accessible parts of the Lighthouse were no clue about the two Proxians.

"Heh, well there's your problem..hmm that's weird," Will said.

"What is it?" Felix asked and Will explains, "I'm sensing that there's something in the ice."

Kuran rubs the surface clean and looks into the ice. "Like two different sized dragons?"

"Yet there's something about them that are..familiar,Hmmm."Will pondered.

"What does THAT mean?" Issac asked.

"Well one thing's for sure: We have to get rid of that giant ice block and deal with those dragons, they are very much alive in there," explains Will.

"Did you notice that this block of ice is between two of those flame throwing dragon heads? We just have to get fire on the activation stones and bang! The ice should be broken enough for an explosion Psynergy," suggests Garet. Will nods and told, "Well then lets give it a shot."

Jenna nods and casts her Psynergy on a flame to throw it at a pillar which directs the energy to the two dragons head. The ice got cracked enough for getting blasted by the explosion Psynergy.

Will held his katana as the smoke settled. "Get ready everyone!" The two dragons stood up, the larger one giving a loud roar.

And indeed the first thing the two dragons did after a roar were throwing flames at them. As a reaction Will held up his hand, forming a barrier blocking the flames.

Only to have a meteor crashing on it afterwards with everyone quickly jumping out of the way.

However, Mia and Kuran were caught in a Supernova blast, sending them to the walls while Issac and Felix drew their blades and ran at the two dragons.

Then Felix suddenly tackled Isaac to avoid them getting hit by a powerful cylindrical burst of flames.

Looking at his friend Felix asks, "Double Odyssey?"

"Man, barley awake and these two are already annoying," moans Will and Kuran agreed.

"Alright, you ready?" Felix asked. Issac nodded.

And the two raised their swords and two energy swords hit each other dragons before Isaac and Felix got covered in giant yellow energy swords, smashing at the two dragons. They roared in pain before falling to the ground.

The two dragons transforms into Karst and Agatio, the latter asking, "Why... Why am I lying here?"

After a few seconds he told, "Wait, I think I remember... We were going to light the beacon..."

"But the Lighthouse was frozen. We wandered lost inside, trying to find the aerie..." continued Karst. "We must hurry! If we don't continue... Prox will be destroyed."

The two tries to stand up, but Agatio told, "It's no use... I'm absolutely drained... I can't even stand."

"And the cold... Why am I so cold? We of the Fire Clan are meant to be immune to the cold..." adds Karst and Agatio answers, "I feel the cold too, Karst... I... I'm afraid we're going to die up here..."

"I hate to tell you, but you are right. That's the cold chill of death, trust me I know," explains Will.

"Felix?" asks Agatio. "Is that you?"

"Yes it is," Felix spoke.

"Amazing... then our luck hasn't entirely run out yet..." told Agatio and continues, "Felix, you must complete our quest... Please... You have to light the beacon..."

"We can't even stand... We're in no condition to go on. Light the beacon for us... Please."

"Don't worry, we will," Felix said, taking the Mars Star from Agatio.

"Please hurry... If I can just see the light of the beacon, I'll know that I haven't died in vain," told Kairst and Agatio told, "Please hurry..."

Then an unknown voice came from a dragon head of the wall. "You who hold the star, open your hearts and listen... If you wish to reach the heavens, give your star to me."

Garet turned and asks, "Is this thing asking us to hand over the Mars star?"

"Oh yeah sure thing mister creepy disembodied voice," Will said sarcastically.

"Why not?" asks Garet. "It said itself if we want to reach the heavens we have to hand it over."

"I'm just not one to trust random voices ringing in my head. The last one tried to kill me and everyone I held dear," reasoned Will, but Isaac told, "Then let me ask it this way: Have you seen any way to the top of this Lighthouse? Because I have no mood to climb up the walls with the storm that is waiting outside."

"Shouldn't there be like an elevator or some thing?" asks Will but the answer was, "Only works then the light is lit."

"If any one as any other ideas I could move it myself," told Will.

"What? How exactly?" Garet asked and Will answered, "Manipulating gravity."

"Sure... the platforms are just on the top," told Felix and put the Mars star into the mouth. The ground shakes and the ice melts, activating the Lighthouse before the star falls out since it wasn't necessary for the inner workings anymore.

Felix picked the Mars star up and told, "I guess you were wrong with your fears."

Will shrugged. "Just offering an opinion on things."

"Whatever! We should go now," told Kuran.

They head back to the entrance hall.

"Still, a part of me can't help but be a little cautious," Will mumbled to himself as they went.

They move up the middle stairs and in the room with the four symbols and the dragon head they heard the voice again. "You who hold the star, open your heart and listen... If you wish to scale the heavens, set the four spirits aflame."

And for a brief moment on the four symbols doors appeared. In wonder, Kuran moves to one of the symbols and one of the doors appears again.

Will sighs. "Set the four spirits aflame, hmm. I guess we don't have much of a choice, huh?"

"Doesn't seem like it," Issac said.

And they went through the four doors... each of them leading to a small tower which ends on a small flame in the color of one of the four elements. And each of them had to be directed to the picture on the wall.

At the end of it the dragon head spoke once more. "You have proven your worth! The Heavens awaits you!"

Then a flame erupts from the head, hitting the floor. After the explosion a sort of teleport platform was revealed. They step up to it and Kuran guesses, "Seems we made it. We reach the top of the Lighthouse now."

"Hmmm. I think I'm getting to paranoid for my own good," Will said.

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked.

"We're at the top of the last Lighthouse, the Becon is just ahead, and despite the dragons that turned out to be Agatio and Karst, may they rest in peace, and a few puzzles here and there this whole thing seems too easy. Am I the only one who finds that suspicious?"

"I can see your point," told Felix. "On top of each Lighthouse was for either group a major fight... on top of Mercury Isaac and the others faced Saturos alone..."

"On top of the Venus lighthouse we first fought Saturos and Menardi who recovered their strength by lighting the Lighthouse and fused together into a two headed dragon."

"And on Jupiter we fought against Karst and Agatio," ends Piers.

"Hm?" Will suddenly summoned his Keyblade.

"What is it?" Issac asked.

"I sensed some really powerful by the beacon," told Will.

"As long it isn't a flying rock with an eye on it," told Kuran and steps on the platform.

As the group approached the beacon they noticed something floating above. It was a giant rock the middle opening up reveling a eye.

"GOD DAMN IT KURAN!" Will shouted.

"The Wise One!" told Garet in surprise. The Wise One looks at them and told, "Traitors! I gave you the task to retrieve the Elemental stars, but now you are a helping them to return the Alchemy!"

Will turns to Garet. "I don't suppose you know who exactly this 'Wise One' is or what he means by traitor?" he asked.

"He is the guardian of Waynard," told Isaac. "He saved us and our home village as the removement of the Stars from Sol Sanctum. Also, he tasked us to return the Elemental Stars."

"Indeed I did!" told the Wise One. "Why are you disobeying my command? Why have you come to light the Lighthouse?"

"Because Prox and the Lighthouse will be destroyed if we don't!" told Jenna. "We can't let that happen."

"Prox?" asks the Wise One and told, "They brought this disaster upon themselves."

"Are you saying we should abandon them to die?" countered Sheba. "What did they do to deserve that?"

"The people have committed an unforgivable sin! They have to pay the price for this!"

"What exactly is this sin!?" Will asked.

"Is it lighting the Lighthouses?" asks Kuran. "Is this the sole reason for total destruction?"

"If we don't light the beacon Gaia Falls will eat away all of Waynard!"

Then Piers wondered, "We have fought so long to save all the people of our world, and now you would stop us?"

"Gaia Falls is growing. It's consuming more and more with each passing day!" adds Sheba on and Kuran told, "Why would you let this world be destroyed?"

"For a 'Guardian of Waynard' you really suck at your job. Please, by all means, enlighten us," told Will.

"You have learned far too much" told the Wise One. "If Alchemy is unleashed, mankind may well destroy all of Weyard itself."

"It is only a possible outcome!" told Kuran and the Wise One told, "One which was the reason why Alchemy was sealed in the first place."

"But we can combine our strengths, ensure that Alchemy not be used for evil..." told Kraden.

The Wise One shook his body and explains, "It is inevitable. In time, one man will seek to rule over all. It is human nature, inescapable."

Then he uses a kind of Psynergy and explains, "And it shall come sooner than any of you think."

"What do you mean?" Issac asked.

"The Water Adept who climbs toward the peak of Mt. Aleph even as we speak... Is he not a friend of yours?" asks the Wise One. "Alex is his name. Surely you have not forgotten him?"

"Alex!?" reacted Jenna. "What would he be doing on Mt. Aleph?"

"He understand far more than you do. He knows that when the four beacons have been lit..." explains the Wise One, "their light will gather at Sol Sanctum."

"What would he gain from being there?" asks Kuran and the Wise One keeps on "When the final beam of light reaches the peak of Mt. Aleph, the Golden Sun shall rise."

"Are you saying that Alex helped us just for the sake of obtaining this Golden Sun!?" Felix asked.

"Indirectly," told the Wise One. "When the four beams merge into one, they form a golden light, bathing Mt. Aleph's peak, turning the mountain into the Stone of Sages. It will give him the powers of a god, this has been Alex's one true desire from the very start."

"We've been duped! He used us all!" told Garet. "Oh, you'd better believe he's not getting away with this!"

"Alex... How could he do this? He's... he's one of my own people! I feel sick... disgusted," told Mia, who was from the same clan as Alex.

Kuran sighs. "Not that we can stop him, but we have to light this beacon."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. We'll need to worry about that smug bastard later. Right now we need to save this world from dying," Will added.

"Why don't we let the Wise One deal with Alex?" asks Sheba and the Wise One told, "I cannot interfere in the actions of mankind."

"Then you are in turn also unable to prevent us from turning the beacon on. So may you get out of the way now?" told Kuran.

The Wise One didn't react so Felix just walks up to light the beacon. However... he jumps back as the Wise One began to glow. Piers wondered, "Wise One! Didn't you just say that you aren't allowed to interfere with our actions?"

"That is correct. I cannot stop you. But... what if some miracle were to occur, one that prevented you from igniting the beacon?"

"Aw crap, here we go," shouts Kuran.

"Miracle?" Felix wondered.

"If you can defeat a miracle, only then can you ignite the beacon's flame," told the Wise One and Kraden told, "The Wise One is up to something! Be wary, everyone! We don't know what he's capable of!"

The Wise One disappears and a dragons lands in front of them, roaring at them.

It has three heads. One red and the other two orange. The body and wings are green while the paws and claws that seems to show are purple-red coloring.

"A three-headed dragon? THAT'S your miracle?" asks Sheba and Piers adds, "So you have us fight for our future? Fine, then fight we shall!"

"What's he thinking? We already beat a two-headed dragon. How much tougher can this one be?" asks Garet and Mia tells, "I don't care how many heads it has. Nothing's going to stop us now!"

"Let's do it!" exclaims Ivan. "For Prox! For the future of Weyard!"

Everybody got into a fighting stance against the dragon as Kuran realized something. "Wait... didn't they tell me the two headed dragon had been actually..."

Then he turns to Will.

"I'm afraid you're right. It's just like with Karst and Agatio," Will said.

"Shoot!" called Kuran as he realized what is going on, but it was too late... they group was already engaged with the dragon.

Will placed a hand on Kuran's shoulder. "It hurts worse than all my deaths to say this, but...We have to go through with this."

"The only thing we can do is make it painless," told Kuran and got his ax ready while joining the battle, just to avoid a sort of energy blast from one of the heads.

"Right." Will sighed as he ran toward the dragon. But the earth began to shake as they were attacking.

"Oh great what now?" asks Will.

And then a small mass of thorny spiked vines shoots out of the ground, hitting a few of them. However Ivan escapes and releases a hurricane at the dragon, followed by a plasma rain from Sheba.

Will slashed at the thorns as the dragon got hit with the attack.

It roars again and shoots his energy blast again from the same head while everybody tried to find a chance to remove one of the heads.

Will saw one of the blast heading for Kuran. "WATCH OUT!" he shouted as he jumped in the way getting blasted, resulting in getting a gaping hole in his chest.

"Will! Are you alright?" asks Kuran even though he knows that is a dumb question. Garet manages to get close and hits the chest of the dragon with his weapon.

The dragon roars and Mia uses the opportunity to cast Ice missiles, hurting the dragon heavily and one of he heads was in the perfect position to be chopped off. Felix quickly jumped at the chance, managing to cut the head.

With the result that the head went off in an explosion with aloud roar.

"One down," Will said before throwing his keyblade at the second head.

But it only hits a barrier that suddenly came up before the dragon rises. Isaac steps back. "I have a damn bad feeling."

"Damn this thing as a ton of trick doesn't it?" Will said as his Keyblade came back into his hand.

Suddenly the sky glows up and a sort of circle appears before exploding into different beams, causing heavy destruction on everywhere it hits. One of them slams into the Lighthouse. For some miracle they all were hit terribly but not deathly. Also, the Lighthouse seems to have just taken it like the storm.

"Is..Is everyone alright?" Will panted.

"Ugh..everyone seems to be alright," Issac assured and Kuran groans, "The other two heads will be a pain."

"No kidding," explains Will.

The red head breathes out a stream of grainy sand at the party. The two Jupiter Adepts tried to counter this with hurricanes while Jenna shoots one of her beam Psynergies followed by Garet who used Fireballs.

Felix and Isaac were using some of their Djinns to protect the group and in attempy to force the dragon down.

Kuran looked at Will, grabbing his arm and asks, "Ready for a dragon rodeo?"

Will notices that a dark portal forms below their feet and above the dragon.

"Heh, let's see where this is going." Will smiled.

They fall through and land on the back of the dragon. It roars and tries to shake the two Keybearers on its back off while Kuran pulls his Keyblade out and starts slamming his weapon at the wings to force it to land.

Will quickly shot chains of light and darkness to wrap around the dragon's legs forcing it to fall down. "Now's your chance!"

This time Isaac and Felix attacked with their Oddysey attacks, causing the second head to get off in an explosion.

"And then there was one, we're so close," told Will.

The dragon stands and roars loudly, the ground starting to shake violently as thorny spikes shoot out of the ground.

"TIME STOP!" Will slashed the the thorns.

The dragons roars, only little affected by the spell itself, but its attack was stopped. Then it rises into the air, charging energy, enough to make even the Lighthouse tremble.

"Ok so, any got any ideas now?" asks Will.

"We could try our summons to take it down," told Felix, "but if we are not fast enough... we will be fried before they deal with the dragon."

"My long range capacities are not a match for this beast," admits Kuran. "The only thing which can do anything remotely is my Darkshine Blast."

Then he remembered something. "The blast! Will! Can you help me to power up one of my magic spells while the rest here get their Djinns ready?"

"Are you planning to use this attack which used some of my Djinns to power itself up with fire power?" asks Garet and Kuran nods.

Will brought his Katana and Keyblade together, both glowing bight and coming together into one as the light faded, revealing his Keyblade that appeared to change into a silver color. As he held it, Will and his Keyblade was suddenly covered in a silver fire like Aura. "Ready when you are."

Kuran nods and raises his Keyblade. Then the small darkness strings attach themselves on his blade and on his body through small dark portals, causing the weapon to "float" in front of Kuran's hand. Then the dark orb with the light center appears on the tip as the darkness user starts charging the spell.

The Adepts in the meanwhile began to set their Djinns on standby and the Doom Dragon unleashes the attack, the beams destroying a great mass of land which surrounds the Lighthouse. Prox got lucky enough not to be hit by these beams, but soon one were shooting at the Lighthouse itself.

Will pointed his Keyblade at the dragon as the fiery aura around him started to flow into his Keyblade.

The beam shoots at them and Kuran shoots the Blast. The Djinns reacted with the attack and fused with it. Falling on his kness, Kuran told "Now!"

The attack was close of impacting with the beam and if it doesn't gain a power boost, the beam would destroy the blast.

Will's Keyblade shot a massive beam of energy at the attack, pushing the ball of darknessthrough the dragon's blast eventually causing an explosion that swallowed the dragon.

A loud roar was head as the dragon came down... with head and body separated. The body began to disappear and as the heads lands all three of them began to transform.

The three heads transform into two men and a woman.

"What?" Felix gasped.

"Damn, it's just what I was afraid of." Will sighed as his Keyblade turned back into his Katana.

"That was a trap... a damn trap," told Kuran and Ivan asks, "Trap? What do you mean?"

"The Wise One Knew he couldn't stop us... so he went to use a trick on us... a cruel one," told Kraden.

"He did the same thing to Karst and Agatio in an attempt to stop us," realizes Will.

"I think there is more about it," thinks Kuran. "It is just a feeling however."

"Like it matters anymore anyway." Sighs Will.

Jenna looked at the three and suddenly recognized them. "No, it cant be."

"What's the matter?" asks Sheba and Isaac recognized them as well and stares at them.

Mia wondered what the matter is and Garet recognized one of them. "I know this guy! That's Isaac's dad!"

"No,no. That's..That's my father as well," Felix said, recognizing the other man.

"This whole time it's been Issac's and Felix's parents!? Pardon my language, but that's just fucked up!"

"How could the Wise One do this..." muttered Kuran. Piers rushes over and told Mia, "I'll heal Jenna's parents! Quickly, Mia! Tend to Isaac's father!"

The Mercury Adept nods and they start to use their Psynergy for healing. However, after a seemly endless time, they stopped and Sheba asks, "What's the matter, Piers? Why did you stop? Jenna's parents need you..."

"Don't give up, Mia. You can't! You have to save them..." told Ivan, but Kuran told, "I think it is useless... they probably used up all Psynergy they can afford..."

"That's right," told Mia. "I'm tapped..."

"I am, too..." adds Piers. "And even if I weren't, it's just too late..."

"No..What..What are we suppose to do now," Felix said, tears forming in his eyes. Will placed and hand on his shoulder.

"We have to.. finish what we started," he said.

"Y-Your right. We need to light the beacon..I'm sure they'd understand what needed to be done," Issac spoke.

Felix moves over and put the Mars Star in position. It moves down and the known beam shoots out of the beacon. After a blinding moment the Mars Lighthouse split into four and the light of Mars began to rise to its position.

"The beacon is lit!" told Mia and Ivan said, "And to think, I joined this quest hoping to prevent exactly this from happening..."

"Even if that's the case, we prevented this world destruction," told Will.

"True," told Sheba. "I was a prisoner, taken against my will..."

Then the Lighthouse moves back into position and Piers told, "And if that tidal wave hadn't sent me far off course, I wouldn't even be here now."

"For how many did the live change forever just for this light?" asks Kuran. Jenna got on her knees and told, "Mom... Dad... Weyard is safe now."

Then they heard somebody say, "You're right! I hear voices, too!"

"Wait, did anyone else hear that?" asks Will.

Everybody looks in surprise and another voice told, "I told you... I told you I could hear them!"

"Who said that? Where are you?!" asks Isaac and the answer was, "We're in Imil! We're at the base of the Mercury Lighthouse!"

Then Mia realizes, "You... You can't be!"

"Who is it?" asks Will.

"They belong to my Clan," explains Mia. "They are tasked to watch over Imil until my return."

"So what's going on?" asks Will.

"I don't know," told the boy. "But he told us we'd be able to talk to you if we came here now."

"He? Who's 'he'?" asks Mia and the girl answered, "I don't know... We were sleeping, and he came to us in a dream... he said, 'Go to the Lighthouse!'"

"The Lighthouse? Why?" asks Mia and the answer was, "He said that we have to deliver a message... He was too busy to do it himself..."

"What's the message?" Felix asked.

"And did this person give you his name?" Will added.

"We have to warn everyone to stay clear of the Lighthouse!" was the reply and Mia asks, "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know, but he told us to warn people away from Mt. Aleph as well!" was the answer and Kuran asks, "And who is he?"

"I told you, I don't know, but he looked like a big rock... with a big, rocky eye!" told the girl. Sheba looks surprised. "The... The Wise One!"

"What?!" everyone said in shock.

"With all the Lighthouse lit I suppose something WOULD happen. With that said, it probably would be a good idea to leave right about now," Will pointed out.

"Now I understand," told Kraden and everybody turns. "The Wise One said that when all four Lighthouses have been lit, the Golden Sun will shine... When this happens Mt. Aleph and the Lighthouses will probably become quite dangerous..."

"So, the Wise One is warning people in dreams, telling them to seek refuge?" asks Piers.

"It would seem so," Felix said.

"I've got some mixed feelings about that guy," Will said as he looked over at the three parents. After a minute he noticed something. He walked over and looked carefully at them. "What's wrong?" Issac asked. "They're..They're alive!"

"We know!" told Kuran. "But they are too weak to react to healing spells."

"Why should he warn others if he does this to us?" asks Garet. "He cannot be up to anything good."

Then a woman's voice came. "Have you not learned? One's actions do not always reveal one's true intentions."

"Hamma... Sister..." told Ivan and Isaac spoke, "Master Hamma! Did you receive a message, too?"

"Yes. I was called to Jupiter Lighthouse in a dream," admits Hamma. "You have completed your quest, but I see it comes with great loss... Your suffering has been almost unbearable."

"Master Hamma... My parents..." said Jenna with her head down.

"Safe to assume he'd did the same everywhere else," told Will.

Kuran nods while Hamma explains further. "I know, Jenna, and I am sorry. But as you know, do not give up hope for them just yet..."

"Because they are just about to die from the energy they used up in this battle?" asks Kuran, but Hamma told, "Appearances can be an illusion... The Wise One has a caring heart."

"Seriously?" asks Kuran.

Will shook his head. "He made us fight and almost kill Felix's and Issac's parents in an attempt to stop us!"

However, Hamma reasoned, "If the Wise One were truly evil, he would not be warning me of danger in my dreams."

Kuran looks at Will... this woman has a point

"Hmm, I guess your right, plus we DID get their parents back safely..Well, alive and in one piece. All right I WON'T put him on my 'To Kill' list. That reminds me-" Will pulled out a note pad and a pen. "A-L-E-X."

"I am sorry, but we are not having the time to discuss further," told Hamma and Kraden told, "She's right. If the Wise One said it's not safe to be near the Lighthouses, then I think we should listen."

"I am heading for safety, too. All of you must get away from the Lighthouse now," told Hamma and Kuran told, "To the elevators!"

"What about our parents?" asks Jenna and Isaac said, "We can't leave them behind..."

"I understand how you feel, but we won't make it if we have to take them with us!" reasons Piers.

"Damn it it's just one dilemma after another!" groans Will loudly.

And a golden beam shoots into the beacon as the ground shakes once more and the light turned golden as well. Garet cries, "It's too dangerous... The Golden Sun is forming!"

"A ray of light is emanating from the beacon... From the Mars Star," explains Piers and Sheba asks, "What will happen?"

"I don't know, but we got to do something!" told Will.

"The power of Alchemy will be unleashed upon the world!" told Kraden, but Kuran told, "We have to flee!"

Suddenly Garet shouts, "Stop it! Let go of my wrist!"

"Garet, get a grip! No one's touching!" replied Isaac angry. However Garet defends, "I'm serious! I..."

"The beacon!" cries Mia and Piers told, "Jenna... We have to move your parents!"

"What's happening?" asks Ivan and Kuran felt a surge of power raising from the Mars Star. "It is coming!"

"Oh jeez, what now?" told Garet.

The light that shines blinds them brightly and they felt like they were burning... without really burning away.

"UGH! We need to leave NOW!" shouts Felix.

"TOO LATE!" shouts one of them, but it wasn't clear who did. The pain reaches the highest point... and was suddenly gone! The beacon returns to its normal state and they could see a red beam shooting towards Mt. Aleph, with three other beams from the other Lighthouses.

"What the..." muttered Kuran.

Everyone looked around to see what happened.

"What was that all about?" Issac asked.

"Hard to say," Felix said.

"The Golden Sun has formed," told Kraden and suddenly they heard groans from somebody who... shouldn't be groaning by now!

The turned in surprise to the groans and they stare even more… The parents of Felix and Jenna began to rise and Isaac's father did the same.

"Oh good they're awake," told in a manner of fact. Kuran looks at him in confusion since they have been NEAR DEATH.

"Are you alright?" Felix asked his dad.

"Y-Yeah..." told his father, "but... what happened?"

"It's a long story," Felix said with a sigh of relief.

"Come on, we need to get somewhere where you all can get some rest," Issac said.

"Do you think you would survive the trip back to Prox? The storm is over so far I can tell," told Kuran.

"It seems like they can manage. Come on, lets go." Shrugs Will.

They use the elevators to get down and on the way back to Prox Kuran wondered, "How come they are back in shape? If I understood this with transformations correct, they should be dead by now."

"I assume the Mars Psynergy, which was released as the Golden Sun, formed rekindled their spirits and recharged their life force," told Kraden.

"The grand power of Alchemy, huh? The Lighthouses are lit and the Golden Sun has formed so that begs the question: What now?" asks Will.

"We should head back to Vale," told Isaac. "I am worried about the town... and my mother. Last time I saw her she was sick."

"Don't worry about Dora," told Isaac's father. "She is a strong woman."

"Alright," told Will.

They stopped at Prox to recover from the battle and had some words with the Chief. Then they head back to their ship.

Then Kuran just realized, "Where is our ship?"

"If you mean the one from Gabi: No clue... In fact I just realized that my Black Crystal is gone... so we cannot use it anymore," told Isaac and Will told, "Damn, sorry to hear. Well, no harm letting you borrow our ship, right?"

"We have been traveling with yours since the reunion," laughs Kuran.

"Not my fault you have limited options." Will smiled back.

"Hey! We never thought about the ship since we were busy to save the world... and we have still Alex to deal with," told Kuran and Will nods. "Now that I think about it, what is the plan for dealing with him?"

"First, finding out what kind of powers he has now and then we try to fight him," offered Kuran as they reached the ship and Will agreed on it.

They travel back to their home continent, looking for a port they could enter except for Lalivero... because if they land there, Sheba would be forced to stay in her hometown.

"Y'know now that I think about it, if the Golden Sun is as powerful as the Wise One said, wouldn't be difficult, if not impossible, to control?"

"Remember that the Wise One said, that the Golden Sun is forming the philosophers stone," told Kuran and Will replied, "Right."

"Anyway... we have to hurry," told Kuran.

They finally found a port and they made their way through Angara until they reach the town of Vault. Stopping there for a short rest they instantly head north to Mt. Aleph... but they weren't prepared what they would see:

"It... It cannot be... Vale.. is gone!" asks a shocked Isaac as they saw that the Mt. Aleph has sunk and Vale being just... gone.

"Well so much for plan A, anyone got a plan B?" asks Will.

"I think there is a bigger problem," told Kura and looks to the others...

"This... this is terrible," told Kale and Jenna's mother asks, "Is that Mt. Aleph?"

"Mom..." mumbled Isaac. Because from the looks of things, everybody they know... is gone!

A loud sigh came from Will. "Damn"

They debate for a while, but the ones coming from Vale were very depressed about the situation. Until Felix suggests, "Let's go back to Vault. We can rest there and think..."

But the others just remain silent... until Garet said, "Your family's safe, Felix. You don't have anything to worry about anymore... But what am I supposed to do? ... I'm all alone now."

"Aw... Poor baby," told Sheba and Kuran wanted to tell her something due to his own experience, but then he got why she said that.

"I know how it seems, but trust me, you're less alone then you think," Will said as he pointed behind him.

Garet looked in confusion and a voice told, "Garet! Don't be so sad!"

He turns to the voice and spots his family. Also, Isaac's mother was there. They have a great reunion and Kuran told to Will, "Guess it's time to leave... because if Alex has either this ultimate power and/or survive this catastrophe then we would have already noticed it."

"Yeah, you're right."

"You're leaving?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, we sort of have our own places to be."

"We'll miss you guys," Issac added.

"Why Issac, it almost sound like your impaling that we'll never see each other again. If there's anything I've learned, it's that good byes are always temporary no matter how long they seem."

"I don't know about Will, but I will be busy for a while," told Kuran. "But once I cleared everything I will show up again."

"Alright, best of luck with you two," Issac said. Later, the two Keybladers walked a path into a opened field.

"So what are your plans?" Will asked and Kuran told, "Trying to get home and look at what awaits me."

"If it's alright, may I ask how you plan on that? You need to master time and space based magic and last I heard, you're not much of a expert on magic..No offense," told Will and Kuran shrugs. "Understatement... I only manage the basics of magic."

With a nod Will wondered, "So how do you plan on getting back?"

Kuran points at Will and told, "I have you there."

"Is that right...Tell me, have you ever heard of the saying: Give a man a fish you feed him for a day, teach a man to fish you feed him for life?" countered Will.

Kuran sighs. "Heard of it, but... my attempts to learn either of these were fruitless."

"Or maybe you haven't found a effective teacher," mused Will, but Kuran countered, "Are you questioning Aqua's competence?"

"Bad choice of words, sorry. All I'm saying is that I would like to take a opportunity to teach you a few new things that I doubt Aqua could. If you would like to of course," defended Will.

"Not here if you don't mind," told Kuran.

"No duh. My preferred method of teaching is learning on the go," Will said, opening a Dark Corridor before turning it with his spells into a Dimensional Corridor. "And learning the secrets of the Universe is not as satisfying knowing that you can go to many others. Shall we?"


	3. Comasul

Kuran and Will stepped out of the dark portal and the first thing the two noticed was that they were on a field. Looking around, Kuran thought aloud, "Looks nice here."

"Hey, check it out," Will said as he pointed to what looked like a large tree off in the distance.

"What kind of tree is that?" asked Kuran, then added "Also I have an odd feeling about being here…"

"Yeah it feels like we're in a universe within a universe or something, but there's also something else...weird."

"Like what?" asked Kuran. "Aside from that your idea is weird! On second thought, though, with you and what has happened to us so far it's become a standard."

"Can't really put my finger on it… well in any case we might as well find out," Will stated as he began making his way torward the tree.

Kuran followed, and as they got closer… "Will… do you see these rabbits?"

"Hm?" Will looked down and saw the rabbits Kuran was talking about, with one looking up at them curiously. "Awww, they're so cute."

"That's true," commented Kuran as he tried to pick one of them up, unaware of what he was about to do to himself. As he picked up the rabbit, his body quickly froze as he heard voices in his head for a few seconds. Unconciously letting go of the rabbit, he then collapsed briefly..

"Dude, you alright?" Will asked, looking down at him.

He groaned and rubbed his head while he wondered aloud, "Who had just been talking?"

"What are you-" Will began to ask as he picked up a rabbit himself only to have the same thing happen to him. "Oh man thats smarts!" he said, rubbing his head. "Jeez, what kind of rabbits are these anyway?"

"Not a single clue…" admitted Kuran.

"Well they don't appear to mean any harm, at least," added Will.

"Guess we have to find somebody to explain to us what these rabbits are… and I bet this somebody will show up soon, knowing our luck and our authors," commented Kuran. "And adding to the fact that three authors are running this chapter…"

"Oh, how I love special guests!" Will then looked up at the tree and noticed some rustling. Kuran, hearing the rustling, looked in the same direction. Together they saw what looked like some type of chameleon.

"What the hell…." Will then noticed a heart shaped mark on its back. "Is that...a Heartless?"

"My eyes would say it is," answered Kuran. "I feel the darkness in it... but it feels very different than just a general Heartless. We better deal with it."

"Right." Will said, summoning his Keyblade. Kuran followed and threw a few daggers at the Heartless to gain its attention. The Heartless saw the two and responded by lashing out with its tongue. Will quickly grabbed it by the offending appendage and yanked it out of the tree, letting go once it was out.

"How strong are you?" asked Kuran while throwing another set of daggers. Then he began to run over to attack with his Keyblade.

"Sparring with Tifa helps," Will responded as the Heartless dodged the daggers. Will was about to strike untill the Heartless began to glow. "What the- UGH!" Something knocked Will off his feet. Looking up, Will saw the Heartless finishing its transformation, now appearing as a large snake.

"A shape shifter? That's new," commented Kuran after he got over his initial shock

"Snakes...Why'd it have to be snakes?" Will mumbled as he drew his Katana.

Suddenly, a girl's voice called out, "You stole that line from 'Indiana Jones'!"

They turned around towards the voice. Kuran wondered aloud, "Who are you?"

"And for the record I DID actually steal that from Indiana Jones. But, in all fairness I had a bad experience with a snake at one point," Will added.

The raven-haired girl that had called out to them grinned as she ran up and responded, "Well, can't argue with that. Now, did either of you guys happen to see where that butt-muncher of a Heartless went?"

"Ehh… that snake behind us?" asked Kuran and without looking pointed to the spot where it was as it once again transformed, this time into a spider that quickly scurried onto the tree while giving off a quiet shrieking noise.

"Jeez what kind of heartless is this?" Will wondered, watching it with fascination.

Kuran looked back at it to see if it was still there only to find out that there was no snake, nor any other kind of heartless as far as he could see.

The girl, on the other hand, seemed to have experience with this particular Heartless, if her next actions gave off any indications. Running toward the tree, she growled, "Oh, no you don't!" Suddenly, to the two stranger's amazement she summoned her own Keyblade… however, it wasn't just any Keyblade that she now clutched in her right hand.

"Is that… the blade I think it is?" Kuran asked Will. "Did they really get the twenty pieces together in this universe?"

"I..I don't know. Is...is that really The X-blade?!" Will wondered with disbelief.

As she quickly glanced back towards the two of them, the girl remarked with surprise, "Oh, so you guys are also Kingdom Hearts OC's?"

Suddenly, the X-blade itself spoke, "And you've heard of me!"

"X-blade, not now," the girl admonished as the other two stood there in shock. "I need you to tell me where you can sense that stupid Anti-Muse before it wrecks this tree."

"My sense tells me it moved towards this tree from the village over there," replied Kuran, pointing over to the village he had just now noticed. "Why is this tree important?"

"Wow, you guys are REALLY new," the girl remarked. "And I promise I'll answer your questions when we find that Heartless."

Kuran nodded and rushed over to the spot where he sensed this heartless, his keyblade ready in the one hand and in the other he grabbed a set of daggers. They looked around so far not having any luck. "Well damn. Little bastard could be anywhere. It doesn't help that it can shape-shift." Will said.

"I agree!" added Kuran. "What IS this thing in detail? And since we already broke the fourth wall a few times, I take you are an OC as well?

"Of course! My name's Heavyn Lee, what are your names?"

"Kuran… Kuran Yuma" told the darkness user.

"A pleasure to meet you my name is Will."

"Just Will?" inquired the X-blade.

"Don't question that," offers Kuran "If you were in this unoffical roleplay of us, you would know the reason behind it."

Heavyn looked down from her position in the tree at that. "Roleplay? She doesn't normally…" Suddenly turning stern as her violet eyes narrowed slightly, she said with an equally stern voice, "I think that after we take care of this Heartless you two shall have to answer some questions, as well."

"Like what?" asked Kuran.

Instead of answering, Heavyn replied cryptically, "Heartless first, _then_ questions."

Kuran looked towards Will as he said, "Guess we have to move then."

"Since we don't know where it went, I guess we'll just track it," Will said as his eyes turned silver and looked at the ground.

"The ground? Is it now a mole?" asked Kuran

"I'm looking for its tracks," Will stated.

"Which makes sense to a shape shifting heartless," replied Kuran

"This way," Will said before running off, with Kuran and Heavyn following immediately behind. The group ran all the way into the nearby village and ran through the streets until they reached an alleyway. "Damn, the tracks end here. It more than likely turned into something that can fly."

"Son of a warthog's uncle!" Heavyn burst out. "We were so close to getting that friggin' Anti-Muse Heartless, too!"

"Well, at least we prevented it from attacking that one-shot tree this time," reassured the X-blade.

Looking down at the X-blade clutched in her hand, Heavyn countered, "But now it could be anywhere, X-blade, and if there's one thing that we've learned is that it will stop at nothing to destroy all the trees." Sighing, she continued, "I just want this despicable thing _destroyed_ so that everything can go back to the way it used to be."

"I know…" the X-blade trailed off with an understanding tone.

Her eyebrows furrowing slightly, she inquired, "Has Katlyn reported anything?"

"No."

"Ariana?"

"Nope."

"Anyone from the Copyright village?"

"Uh-uh."

Sighing with relief, Heavyn breathed, "Thank goodness."

"Soooo, you going to fill us in on what exactly is going on yet?" Will asked.

"After all neither of us have the slightest idea why this heartless attacks trees, why it is called Anti-Muse, or why your Keyblade can talk," added Kuran. "And from what I get earlier you seem to have a problem with us. Or did I read into this too much?"

In the real world XSDStitch leaned back and mused "Well… I wonder how my mind is looking like?"

Back with Kuran, he groaned while holding his head "Damm! My author has his fantasies again!" I don't really see what that has to do with anything but ok...I guess." When Heavyn raised her eyebrows, he elaborated, "He has some VERY random thoughts at times. Once time as he wrote a story with a Pokemon OC he thought out of the blue about Detective Conan and how he would look like as Fish"

"Good to know," Will said before turning to Heavyn. "Answers. Now. Please."

Kuran nodded to him and turned towards her as well.

Her eyebrows furrowing, Heavyn's face filled wth a realization. "Wait, you mentioned that your creator was a _he_… no, you can't be!"

"What, Heavyn?" inquired the X-blade.

Suddenly jumping back from them with slight fear, Heavyn pointed towards them as she demanded, "Who created you?! How did you get into this realm?! Why are you here?!"

"Well my author is known as Fantasyfan101," Will said before pointing to Kuran, "and his is XSDStitch. As for how we got here, well I have this ability to create corridors to other dimensions and alternate timelines. Kuran here is, more or less, my apprentice in this little journey of ours. And for the reason of why we are here… to tell you the truth: we just happened to end up here after helping some guys out of lighting up a lighthouse to save their world."

Then he pointed to the X-Blade as he asked, "And do you mind if you tell us how you got the X-Blade? Because as far as I am aware, to reforge it you need the pKieces it shattered into after the Keyblade War, which happens to be 7 pieces of light and 13 pieces of darkness. And the light pieces are _definitely_ within the 7 princesses of heart."

Blinking, Heavyn responded after a moment, "That's not the way that I had learned as to how to forge the X-blade." Looking down at the weapon in discussion, she inquired, "X-blade, is that really a viable alternative to the way that you were forged?"

"I had almost forgotten about that way since it's a really difficult one, considering that you need to pretty much restart the Keyblade War, but yes, it is," came the answer.

"Huh… well anyway, to answer as to how _I_ got the X-blade, it began with me finding Repliku on the side of my house while I was taking out the trash..." Heavyn then explained the opening events of her story, including her current quest to find the remaining four Fragment Worlds.

"So, that's my story," Heavyn eventually finished. "Sorry about the initial suspicion, but all of the OC's, Plunnies, and Literatrees that reside in this realm all owe their existence to one person, so you can imagine my surprise when you two showed up without realizing who that person is."

"You realize you could been killed more than once by being reckless?" asked Kuran. "Though, I have no room to talk…."

"So, care to explain what exactly is going on?" Will asked.

"To put it simply, gentlemen, that Heartless is single-handedly destroying this realm," came the answer, "and if it isn't defeated, then all of the residents of Comasul will be doomed."

"Comasul?" asked Kuran "Is this the name of this place?"

"Wait, that ONE Heartless?" Will wondered.

"Never underestimate the power of the Anti-Muse Heartless," Heavyn cautioned. "It's got a ridiculous amount of health—"

"Especially considering who's been battling it alongside us," interrupted the X-blade.

"Thank you, X-blade. Anyway, besides its ridiculous amount of health, it also has the shape-shifting ability that you've witnessed, and it also has an attack that is devastatingly annoying."

Will whistled. "Got to give that thing props, It doesn't mess around. Still in comparison I'd say it's the third or fourth most annoying Heartless I've met," he said.

"Don't want to meet the other two or three…" admitted Kuran, then he asked Heavyn, "Care to show us some of this damage?"

For once, Heavyn seemed a bit reluctant. "Are you sure?" she inquired, "Because I'm not going to lie, some of the stuff that the Heartless has caused is pretty bad to look at even for those who are familiar with it. I'm not entirely sure how two newcomers might take it…" When the two boys indicated their willingness to continue, Heavyn sighed and agreed.

Leading them out of the town, the trio walked for about five minutes. Soon, they arrived at a tree similar to the one Will and Kuran had initially seen… with some noticeable differences.

"You see those brown vines?" As she pointed towards the sickly brown vines littered with holes, she explained, "That's one of the Heartless' weakest attacks against the Literatrees. They force the tree to recognize that bad ideas that are littered with plotholes are indeed part of the story." Climbing into the tree, she cut away the vines as she continued, "Whenever these are found, I and the other denizens of Comasul try to cut them away as fast as possible. However, sometimes these vines cause _months_ of setbacks to the poor stories that they infected."

"And I take it this heartless is also causing a writer's block for your author?" asked Kuran while putting a hand on the tree. He looked it over and added, "Any clue what its weakpoint might be? Because heartless like these tend to have an exploitable weakness."

As she pulled the last of the vines off of the tree, Heavyn jumped down as she answered Kuran's question. "From what we've noticed, the only thing that the Anti-Muse can't seem to mask is its crest. So, everyone involved with fighting it always tries to aim for that particular spot. The trouble comes from when it notices that we're aiming it- it then shapes itself into a form that puts that crest out of easy reach, then bolts away like a greyhound chasing after a rabbit with steak tied onto its back."

"Not to mention that the one time we DID manage to hit it, a couple new Literatrees managed to sprout including a HUGE one that gave us another OC to help in the fight," the X-blade added as Heavyn aimed towards the pile of brown vines and fired a large fireball at it.

"The crest…" mumbled Kuran. "Perhaps we can mask the intention of aiming at it… by using dark corridors. I am working on a manouver which includes that basic idea."

"Basic idea of what?" asked the X-blade.

"Using dark corridors to redirect long range attacks," answered Kuran. "Like when I throw my knives, they would fly into dark corridors and appear from a different angle to make it more difficult to avoid them."

"Another thing we should consider is trapping that thing so it can't get away." Will said before looking at Heavyn. "But I'm going to go out on a limb and say you guys already tried that at one point."

"Doesn't surprise me… after all this thing is already running around for some time." shrugs Kuran and thought of how to lure it to them. "Which tree is the one with biggest chance to be attacked?"

Thinking for a moment, Heavyn eventually replied, "Right now… probably the newest one."

"And where would that be?" Will asked.

"It's quite a bit away," she answered. "It's also high on a mountain, so I hope that you guys can hike!"

"Heavyn, should I call some of the others to help?" the X-blade inquired.

"Hmm… well, definitely let them know what's happening, and see if they have spotted the Heartless. Other than that, though, I'll let them decide," Heavyn eventually decided.

Kuran nodded and asked, "Can you lead the way?"

Heavyn nodded back, "Of course!"

"Will… how good are you in figuring out how artifacts work?" asked Kuran out of the blue while taking something out which was on the chain he carried around.

"I dont know. What exactly is it?" Will asked.

Kuran showed off an amulet which was a crystal heart with two Kingdom Keys crossing blades. "This amulet has been in the family for generations according to my mother. And Master Ynsadi had recognized it as 'Heart of Crossed Keys'... however he didn't tell me for what it was. He died before getting a chance."

"Hmm...sorry but I've no idea. That thing is probably foreshadowing something, but I guess only time will tell " Will stated. 'Heart of Crossed Keys... I can't quite put my finger on why it sounds so familiar,' he thought to himself.

Kuran nodded and puts it away again while they follow Heavyn to the tree. Once they reached the tree, he asked, "What is this one about?"

"This tree holds the life story of Ariana," Heavyn answered. "However, I'll leave the telling of the tale to her, should she want to share it."

Kuran nodded and got his blade out. "Any ideas how to make sure this thing doesn't smell a trap?"

"Hmm… well, the only thing I can think of is hiding, but considering the location I'm not entirely sure that's a safe idea," she replied.

Kuran looked around and began to think, also glancing towards Will to see if he had an idea.

Will thought about the problem for a moment. "By any chance is there anything we could use as bait?" he asked.

"Besides the tree," added Kuran, knowing that the biggest target would be this tree.

"What about Plunnies? If we gather enough of them, it might present a tempting enough target," offered the X-blade.

"That just might work, X-blade," admitted Heavyn, "However, we're going to need some gloves for Will and Kuran, otherwise they'll be affected by the Plot Effect."

"Well, why don't we call the others in to help with that?"

After a few moments of silence, Heavyn conceded, "You got me there." Looking towards Will and Kuran, she inquired, "Do you guys think that we should have as many people here to help corner the Anti-Muse, or would you prefer as few people as possible?"

"It might be a good idea to consider the extra help, preferably from people who can hold their own," Will suggested.

"I agree with Will," added Kuran, "though a few people who could provide us with support as in medical aid or distration for the heartless would be helpful as well."

"Okay. Do you want to work with fellow OC's, or would you mind a few others as well? Because so far only Ariana has it in her story that she actively seeks out on how to heal beyond Cure spells, but the Copyright village has quite a few characters that are skilled at healing like Madam Pomphrey and Aerith."

"As long they are willing to help, I think it doesn't matter where they come from," replied Kuran.

A large smile filled her face as Heavyn responded, "As you wish." Looking back down towards the X-blade, she ordered, "X-blade, get a hold of Ariana, Naruto, Sakura, Hermione, and Katlyn for sure, along with anyone else who's available and interested in kicking this Heartless' butt once and for all, and let them know what's been going on, along with the current plan."

"With pleasure," the X-blade replied.

"While we wait, we should prepare the battlefield," Heavyn suggested. "Do either of you guys know a levitation spell?"

Kuran sweatdrops and laughed weakly. "I suck at magic… I can manage the basic stuff but no cure… the only ultimate spells I can pull are my Darkshine spells… which are Darkshine Blast and Darkshine Counter."

"The only levitation I can do is controlling my Keyblade with my mind and that's about it." Will said.

"Really?" Heavyn responded with surprise. "Well, then I'll just ask Ariana and Hermione to do it, if they come."

Kuran shouldered his Keyblade as he wondered aloud, "How are we going to be protected from them?"

"Well, Hermione can always banish them away when the battle starts," Heavyn explained, "However, she might choose to do something else with them. I just figured that with Ariana, Katlyn, the newest Literatree, a whole bunch of Plunnies, and me here there would be no way that the Heartless could pass it up."

"Now, all that's left is to lure that little bastard here so we could ambush it… Any ideas?" Will asked.

"Well, I just executed mine," admitted Heavyn.

"My idea contains Dark portals and attacks from unexpected directions," Kuran told him. "I bet it isn't a new one, but it's the best I could come up."

"We do that and we might risk it running away," Will stated before thinking aloud, "What if… we leave a 'bread crumb' trail. We can leave behind a few Plunnies to draw that thing out." He explained.

"While that's not a bad idea, I'm not entirely sure that the Anti-Muse will fall for it," Heavyn replied. "Why don't we wait until everyone else who's participating in the upcoming battle gets here so that we know exactly what skills we have available and how we can best utilize them together."

"Well my blade will be ready," Kuran told her and holds Light Within Darkness out.

"Oh, I'm always ready." Will said with a smirk.

"Hold your horses, you two, let's wait for the others to arrive," Heavyn cautioned.

It took some time but the people they were waiting for were eventually spotted. As they got closer, the two newcomers saw that the group was almost entirely female… except for one oddity. The first thing Kuran noticed was a sort of jackal walking on two legs, having spikes on the back of the front paws and one on the chest. Its yellow body finished off its odd looks.

"What is that?" asked the darkness user.

Heavyn, it seemed however, knew the strange creature as she excitedly exclaimed, "Ryuzaki! Hey, boy, you made it!" Looking over the crowd, she noticed a slight change in who she asked for. "Hey, Katara… where's Naruto?" She asked.

_Hello, Heavyn_, the Lucario greeted. _I was helping Hermione when your call came, so I decided I should come._

"And Naruto couldn't make it because he figured that his skills better off making sure that the Anti-Muse would actually be here and not somewhere else," Katara answered.

"Sounds reasonable," shrugged Kuran but asked while pointing to Ryuzaki, "But mind telling me what this is? I saw something like that in the mind of XSDStitch but nobody ever bothered to tell me what this thing is… or why it is yellow instead of the blue I remember."

"Oh him? He's a shiny Lucario, you know, a Pokemon," Will explained.

The Lucario in question glanced over at the two as he inquired, _Hello. Are you newcomers to Comasul?_

"Actually, that reminds me," Heavyn responded. As she looked back at the newly arrived group, she announced, "Everyone, this is Will and Kuran, who are NOT going to be fellow denizens of Comasul. They actually have other authors, and they've come to help us out."

"Hello" told Kuran while hodling up a hand in greeting session and holds with the other one his Keyblade.

"A plasure to meet you," Will smiled.

"And now, from left to right… we have Hermione Granger," the bushy-haired witch raised a hand in greeting, "Katara," the waterbending master smiled and nodded, "Sakura Haruno," the kunoichi bowed slightly, "and my fellow OC's Ariana Potter and Katlyn Lune." The two waved as they were introduced, with Ariana's silvery blonde hair and Katlyn's brown hair blowing in the slight wind that had picked up.

"Potter? As in Harry Potter?" asks Kuran

"Yep! I'm his older adopted sister, and this is the tree that holds my story," Ariana answered as she gestured towards the Literatree.

"Hmm I see," Will said before looking over to Katlyn. "So, what's your story?"

"I'm actually from two stories, a one-shot and a multi-chapter," Katlyn replied. "My main goal is to prevent Jenova from causing as much havoc in Gaia as she did in the Final Fantasy VII series." Looking over towards Heavyn, she added, "And are you sure we can trust these two? It seems mighty suspicious that just as it seems the Anti-Muse is winning two strangers show up in Comasul."

"And I thought stories are knowing for the bad/good timing of wonders which turns the tides," retorted Kuran with an ironic tone. "I didn't decide on my own to just show up here. We ended up here after we helped a few people out by turning on a few lighthouses to save a world."

"Yeah, it's weird. Usually I have control over where I go with my Dimensional Corridor, but lately it feels like someone or something is hindering that control," Will sighed.

"Well, it's just as you said, Kuran- good _or_ bad wonders do show up in stories," Sakura retorted as she began to clench her fists warningly. "How do we know that you're not bad?"

Surprisingly, Ryuzaki defended them as he stated, _They feel honest, even if Kuran feels remarkably similar to the X-blade._

"Wait, What?" Kuran wondered.

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Will asked.

_Exactly what I said- Kuran's aura feels remarkably similar to the X-blade,_ Ryuzaki replied.

Will looked at Kuran and then at the X-blade. "He's… he's right!" He said with shock.

"So... what exactly does that mean?" Kuran asked.

"Hmm… I can;t really say for sure," Will said.

"Wait, so one of you has sensory powers? And you never noticed this?" Sakura inquired.

"Hey, I didn't notice either," Heavyn defended them. "Although, now that I'm focusing on it I can sense what Ryuzaki's talking about."

Hermione shot a stinging hex at Heavyn as she scolded, "You didn't think to use the skill you got in Alagaesia on them?!"

"Ow, hey! You know I don't use it all that much!"

"Ok, can everyone just calm the fuck down for like a minute or something," Will interfered.

Katara water-whipped him lightly as she admonished, "Language!"

"Let him swear!" Katlyn responded. "You know I do, so why do you have a problem when he does?"

Before an argument could break out between the two brunettes, Ariana bodily placed herself in between them as she interrupted loudly, "OKAY, let's just please get back to why we're here!"

"Look everyone, I understand that this whole situation is very confusing. But here's the thing: we're not here because of the X-blade or anything like that, alright? In fact WE don't even know the real reason why we're here, but since we ARE here we found out that this plane of existence, which need I remind you looks like someone is stuck in a really bad case of creative depression-"

"Hey, are you trying to say that Comasul is like Burtonland?" Heavyn interrupted with amusement in her voice.

"HA! I see what you did there," Will laughed. "Regardless, this place is slowly going to hell and we want to help. So I'll put this bluntly. ,Do you want it or not!"

The newcomers to the area who had regarded the newcomers to Comasul with suspicion looked ashamed at this.

"I'm sorry," Katlyn apologized. "I'll admit, I was afraid that you two were new traps by the Anti-Muse… I lost a good friend and fellow OC that way."

As the others apologized as well, Heavyn clapped her hands. "Okay, now that the unpleasantness is out of the way, let's talk strategy!"

"I got an idea that just might work," Will said before pulling out a black board and drawing his idea.

"He's got hammerspace!" Heavyn whispered to Katlyn, "I'm definitely jealous now."

"Shush!" Katlyn whispered back.

"Ok so we know that this Anti-Muse has a taste for ideas and plot devices, right? The idea is to gather ALL the Plunnies to this area. Hopefully, this will tempt this thing to where it will eventually come here where we will ambush it. BUT, there's also going to be a team with a few Plunnies themselves to get its attention, and if we're lucky at least weaken it as well." Will explained. "Any questions?"

Kuran raised his hand. "Where did you get the black board?"

"What black board?" The group looked over to see that it was gone.

"Again, totally jealous," Heavyn whispered. Then, she added more loudly, "I was thinking that Ariana and Hermione could gather up the Plunnies. Ryuzaki, since you're here as well, then could you be part of the team that stays with the Plunnies? I know that you're not affected by them, hence why I'm asking."

_I can do that,_ Ryuzaki agreed, inclining his head.

The two girls in question glanced at each other, then back at Heavyn. "We can gather the Plunnies… but I don't think it's wise to get ALL of them," remarked Hermione. "After all, what if the Anti-Muse gets to them before we can stop it?"

"Hm… why don't you get the Plunnies that have been recorded, then?" suggested Heavyn. "That way, even if the Heartless gets them then we can always bring them back."

"Good idea," Ariana stated.

Katara looked over at Will as she asked, "What about the rest of us?"

"I think you, Sakura, and I are going to see if we can get its attention. Kuran, it might be a good idea for you to wait with Ryuzaki."

"Alright," Kuran nodded.

"When the Anti-Muse gets here we ALL need to be there for the ambush," Will also stated.

"Well, Hermione and I can Disillusion people… Katara could create a lake and hide a couple people in there using Waterbending… Sakura?" Ariana mused aloud.

"I'll hide underground with Earth Jutsu," offered up the kunoichi.

"Ok, let's gather up as many Plunnies as we can." Will said.

Kuran nodded and told him, "Once we are done here you have to explain a few things to me that you did during your explanation phase."

"Okay, then while he's doing that we're off to get Plunnies," Ariana stated as she and Hermione left.

Kuran took a pair of gloves out and went to help to get a few nearby plunnies, hoping his gloves would help him. However, he paused and asked, "Say… how do the plunnies become these trees? By transformation?"

_It's a combination of evolution and nesting, as far as we've figured out_, Ryuzaki explained. _I've watched a one-shot come into being, and the Plunnie never strayed from it's chosen spot. Then, it buried it's feet and evolved into a Literatree_.

"It's even more special if the Literatree has an OC," Heavyn added. "I was there for many OC's births, and it's quite a sight to see."

"And if an OC is born without story? Like for a RP?" asks Kuran

Katlyn shrugged as she answered, "Well, we haven't had one born like that yet, but it could happen… I'm not sure how they would come into being."

"Maybe...they come into being as a type of egg that hatches into a Pluunie," Will said.

"Wait, your Plunnies come from eggs?" inquired Sakura. "Ours just… show up."

"I'm not saying they do, but what if that's how Pluunies really show up- as an egg, a idea that sparks creativity," Will explained.

The remaining denizens of Comasul glance at each other.

"You know… he might be right," Katlyn admitted slowly.

"We should keep a lookout for eggs, then, for the next time Plunnies get out of control," Katara stated.

"Now that I think of it a Tree is actually a surprisingly accurate way of portraying a story. All it takes is one small idea and from it you can mold it into something bigger and let it take its roots," Will thought out loud.

"Anything else we should look for while we are at it? After all there must be a source for the eggs as well, even it is something mythical only existing here. I mean… an idea must have a trigger."

"We don't know," answered Sakura. "We've tried looking for the birthplace of Plunnies, but we haven't found it yet. We're not even sure they COME from eggs… it's just a theory that makes a surprising amount of sense."

_Especially when you consider how we Pokemon are born,_ Ryuzaki added.

"In the games, manga and anime at least" chuckled Kuran. "In stories it can vary."

Katlyn and Heavyn chuckle along as Katlyn remarked, "Well, the games, manga, and anime are canon, and if there's one thing that we've noticed about Comasul is that when Literatrees sprout they try to keep within the rules of canon unless it specifies otherwise."

"Like how Ariana can be Harry's sister," added Heavyn.

"Or how I can actually try and prevent canon events from happening… come to think of it, are there any OC's that don't bend the rules of canon?"

"Background OC's, maybe," answered Katara.

Looking over at the group, Sakura interrupted, "Aren't we supposed to prepare the area for the Heartless?"

"Sorry just lost in thought," Will said.

"And I was the cause," chuckled Kuran while picking a Plunnie up.

"Did the gloves work?" inquired the X-blade.

"Well they're working so far," Will said holding up his Plunnie.

"Where to place them?" went Kuran hin, holding a few now and one wanted to hop on him… in fact… for some reason many of the nearby ones seems to try to climb on the keyblade user.

Heavyn tried not to laugh at the sight as she answered, "Wherever you'll think is best."

"The Literatree," Will stated.

As Hermione and Ariana returned with a plethora of Plunnies hovering between them, Ariana burst out with giggles at the amount of Plunnies that were trying to climb onto Kuran.

"Aww, they like you!" she commented in between giggles.

"So where to place them?" asked Kuran again and added, "and how without them climbing back on me?"

Hermione solved that by summoning the ones that were already clambering all over Kuran. She then banished them gently towards the roots of the tree as she offered, "What about here?"

"That will work." Will said.

"At least," told Kuran and straightened up "Something is coming."

"The Anti-Muse came early! HIDE!" Heavyn whispered loudly.

As one, the group began to scatter. Ryuzaki jumped up into the tree and positioned himself right above the Plunnies, while Ariana and Hermione disillusioned Katlyn, Heavyn, Kuran, and themselves. Meanwhile, Katara grabbed Sakura and Will and dragged them towards a dip in the rocks. Bending the water out of her canteen, she used it to surround them and created the illusion of a lake.

"Wait, where did you get this much water?" Sakura asked as she got over her indignation at not following her original idea.

"Hermione enchanted my canteen so that it's never-ending," Katara answered.

Kuran stayed close to Hermione and asked "Anything I should know while we look out for each other's back? Aside from the fact you have a distrust in me?"

"Ariana can use a sword, but is more familiar with magic," she answered. "I, on the other hand, use only magic. The last time I tried to use a sword, it was a disaster."

"Leave the swords to me," Kuran told her and got his Keyblade and a Sword of Darkness out.

"Well so much for hunting it down. Were going to have to move straight to the ambush," Will said as he summoned his Keyblade. "But that's fine by me."

"Shh," Sakura said not unkindly, "Water can still emit sound."

Together, the group watched as the Heartless warily made its way into the clearing. The Heartless had chosen to take on a leopard-like shape this time, with red rosettes on a black background. As black mist swirled around its paws, it sniffed the air, obviously being very cautious about the amount of Plunnies surrounding the newest Literatree.

Kuran looked at the Heartless for the emblem, planning to get a few daggers on it once a chance is given… or even a complete sword. He prayed in his head that this beast would finally get into a position where it cannot escape when they are moving against it, even though right now from where he was he could see that he was in a perfect postion to attack its emblem. However he knew that if he would attack now, then he would leave a wide open escape route for the Anti-Muse.

'Alright, just a little bit closer,' Will thought as the Heartless lurked closer.

As two human-shaped pieces of air snuck over towards the Heartless, they were able to see the emblem in the middle of the Heartless' back. Connecting to the X-blade, Hermione and Ariana passed the message on to the other members that were hiding. They, in turn, whispered its location to Will and Kuran.

"Just waiting on your signal," Heavyn also whispered to Kuran.

Kuran got ready and as the heartless were in a good position he told her, "Now!" Then he charged forward with his blades and threw the darkness sword at the emblem.

The Heartless quickly saw the blade flying at it and jumped out of the way, just barely getting a scratch on its emblem.

"Damn that thing is fast!" Will said.

Kuran got knives in both of his hands and called out, "Dodge!" while throwing them. As they flew towards the heartless they began to multiply. Kuran assumed it was impossible for it to dodge all of them… what he forgot in his calculation was this: these daggers don't differentiate between friend and foe.

Meanwhile, the residents of Comasul launched their own attack. As the majority of them dodged Kuran's knives, Katara waterbended a wall around the area to prevent the Heartless from escaping once more. Ryuzaki, meanwhile, jumped down and launched an Aura Sphere at it, forcing the Heartless to dodge… right into one of Kuran's knives. Before the knife could strike, however, it quickly shrank down to the size of a normal house-cat.

Will quickly grabbed it. "HA, gotcha now!" He said in triumph...only to have the cat-like Heartless jump on his head furiously scratching his face. "GAHHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

"CHA!" Sakura shouted as she punched the Heartless. "The thing's just like Tora," she grumbled as the Heartless flew quite a ways away.

"Stubborn and refusing to die?" asked Kuran while trying out a few of his weak spells.

"Told you the thing had a ridiculous amount of health," Heavyn replied.

Kuran shrugged and swung an ax as the cat was on the ground, managing to hit it on the tail "And you warned us about its speed."

The Heartless yowled in pain before transforming into a Rottweiler-esqe dog. Snarling, it rushed towards Katara, obviously hoping to take her out in order to take down the wall of water preventing its escape. Katlyn ran to cut it off, only for her to be knocked aside.

The Heartless jumped at the Waterbender only to be met by Will's foot causing it to fall back.

"Heh well what do you know now you actually look like a bitch," he smirked before running after the Heartless.

Kuran grabbed his Keyblade and pinned the heartless before he and Will slammed their blades into the emblem, trying to hold it so Heavyn could give a blow as well… or at least give her the chance since this beast was now struggling so hard they could be sent off flying any time.

Luckily, they were helped by Hermione and Ariana, who shot off simultaneous _Petrificus Totalus_ spells. "Now, Heavyn!" Ariana shouted as their spells connected.

The X-blade Wielder, who was sadly just out of range due to her dodging of Kuran's blades, was immediately grabbed by Sakura and launched towards the Heartless. When it looked like she was going to fall, Ryuzaki helped her along.

"FOR ALIA AND KUNIYE!" she shouted as the point of the X-blade was aimed for the dead center of the Heartless.

The X-blade dove deep into the Emblem as the Heartless howled in pain and collapsed. The creature was suddenly covered in light that burst into tiny sparkles that spread across the entire area.

"Well, that was anticlimatic, considering how much trouble that thing gave us," Katlyn commented. The other Comasul denizens nodded their agreement.

"But at least we avenged the two OC's that were grieviously attacked by it!" the X-blade remarked.

"What in God's name is going on here?!" shouted an unknown voice.

Kuran turned to see who was talking, along with the rest of the fighters. Standing there with her arms crossed was a short plump woman with long wavy dark-brown hair, brown eyes covered with plastic-framed glasses, and a frown.

The residents of Comasul, especially Katlyn, Ariana, and Heavyn, gasped.

"Who is that?" asked Kuran while putting his blade on the shoulder and had his knives dissapear in black smoke.

"It's Colleen!" Heavyn answered, awe filling her voice.

Kuran turned to Will who only shrugged.

Glancing towards the two newcomers, Colleen studied them. "You two don't look like anyone I'd created… who are you?"

"Anyone YOU created!?" Will asked before turning to Heavyn. "Ok, who is she exactly?"

_She' is Colleen Marie Sullivan,_ answered Ryuzaki, _the one who created everything that lives in Comasul._

"I am Kuran… Kuran Yuma and this is Will," was Kuran's reply. "And about your question… we… somehow stumbled in."

"How can you stumble into my imagination?" she inquired. "Did you pull a South Park, or something?"

"Interdimensional travel," Will summed up.

"Long and complicated," added Kuran. "And we thought we help around by dealing with this Anti-Muse Heartless."

Raising an eyebrow, Colleen remarked, "I'm surprised that you two show no reaction to the fact that this is my imagination… and Anti-Muse Heartless?"

"Yeah, you know the thing that put Alia and Kunyie into an irreversible coma and kept trying to destroy your stories?" the X-blade explained.

Glancing towards the X-blade, Colleen raised her other eyebrow with surprise. "You mean that the Anti Muse took on a physical form here?"

As one, everybody nodded.

"Well, whaddya know…" she murmured.

"Well, multiple forms really. Real pain it the ass," Will stated.

Kuran nodded to Wills statement as he added, "A lot… I mean it dodged one of my attacks by turning into a cat." Several moments passed before Kuran realized, "Wait… did you say… YOUR imagination? We are INSIDE YOUR HEAD?"

Giggling, Colleen couldn't help but comment, "Delayed reaction, much? But yes, you're actually in my head. The name Comasul is actually derived from the first two letters of my first, middle, and last name. I'm actually meditating to try and see if I can update some of my stories… imagine my surprise when I found you, instead." Pausing for a moment, she then moaned, "And I just rhymed, dangit!"

"Well, I'm sure it will be a lot easier now that the Anti-Muse is gone," Will smiled.

Her eyes dimming slightly with sadness, Colleen was compelled to correct him. "While you _did_ beat it back- and thank you so much for your help with that- the Anti-Muse can never truly be gone."

"WHAT?" Ariana shouted. "You can't mean that?!"

Walking over to her newest creation, Colleen laid a hand on Ariana's shoulder as she explained, "The Anti-Muse will always be part of any mind that creates art, whether that be writing, drawing, or however else they express themselves. It's a burden that we're always willing to take. However we may curse at it, we know that can never truly be rid of it forever. However, you _did_ beat it back enough that I can do more than just pick at stories… to which I am grateful for."

"Glad we could help," Will smiled.

"Better we leave now before we accidentally mess up some your ideas," chuckled Kuran. "Thought I wouldn't mind being able to join Heavyn in a different battle… the X-Blade facinates me somehow now that I see it." Then he turned to Will. "And no! I won't be so mad to try to forge it. The others would stop me if I try to lay hands on the princesses and I bet Sora would even kill me if I try something on Kairi… if she isn't beating me with summons first."

"Or her _own_ Keyblade," Colleen chuckled. "And I'll have to see if I can find both of your stories! You two seem interesting enough… and who knows? Maybe sometime in the future you and Heavyn can meet once more." Pausing for a moment, she then remarks, "After all, I'm always on the lookout for who can show up in her epilogue… and the sequel, too. I'll have to ask your authors for permission though."

"Knowing mine he wouldn't mind and even would ask if he hears of this" Kuran told her, and then he stopped. "Wait… everything I am saying is written by him in this crossover chapter!"

"It just means that he's definitely alright with the idea… as well as mine," Will stated.

At this, Colleen laughed outright. "Oh, I LOVE self-aware characters! Well, when I get to that point in Heavyn's story, I'll contact them."

"It's more like he loves breaking the fourth wall with an slegdehammer" corrected Kuran. "I hope Moneybags isn't here… this guy always hands the bill of the repairs to me instead to XSDStitch."

Katlyn inquired, "Who's Moneybags?" Glancing over her fellow residents, as one they all shrugged. When she glanced over at her creator, she too shrugged.

"A Spyro character who is an money grabbing bear," came the explanation.

"Spyro? Wow… the last time I played that was…" Colleen trailed off, obviously trying to remember when that time was. Snapping her fingers, she finished, "I played that in fourth grade, that's how long ago it was. And it wasn't even the full game, it was a demo built into another game, if I remember correctly."

"You know if you're still haveing some kind of trouble, you could always re-play old childhood games for inspration." Will said.

Kuran shrugged as he added, "Or roleplay… that's where my author got some of his best ideas."

"I'll keep that in mind," Colleen agreed. "Now… do you two have a way out, or would you like me to imagine one for you?"

"Nah that's all right," Will said to her.

"I have to do something back home" Kuran said. "But Will has the door out here… would you be so kind?"

Will opened a Dark Corridor before turning it into a Dimensional Corridor. "Unfortunately I still have no idea what's disturbing my control over this, but assuming that we can make it to our intended destination I think I know someone who might help," Will said.

Peering into the Dimensional Corridor, Colleen said with awe, "That looks like the Time Vortex from 'Doctor Who'!"

"Doctor who?"

"Exactly" Will smirked.

Snickering at the 50 year-old joke, Colleen looked over to Will as she offered, "You know… considering that you were able to make it into my imagination you might be able to find the Doctor. Maybe he can help with your control."

"We'll keep that in mind" Kuran told her. "Until we meet again… however it will be."

"See ya, Will and Kuran!" Heavyn responded, her fellow residents waving their good-byes.

Smiling, Colleen raised a hand in farewell as she added, "I hope you two find whatever you're looking for!"

The two Keybearers entered the dimensional corridor and it closed behind them, to let them out on the other hand… where and whenever it is…

* * *

><p><strong>Kuran belongs to me! <strong>

**Will belongs to Fantasyfan101**

**The story happens inside CMSullys head so the minority of appearing charas belongs to her**


	4. Spyro the Dragon

The two Keyblade wielders step out of the dimensional corridor on to what looked like a deserted island covered in storm clouds.

"Nice place we are this time." told Kuran "Next thing we know we'll run into a monster or dragon."

He looked around from the spot they were right now and notices the entrance of a cave "Will… should we risk it?"

"Trust me this place is not as dangerous as it seems. I'm actually glade glad we made it here, I was afraid we would get thrown into a completely different destination." Will said.

"Then how about you be so kind and tell me where we are?" asks Kuran "And don't tell me this is a dragon friend of yours… perhaps one who has every kind of acknowledge?"

"The kind of acknowledge I'm looking for. This place is the White isIands home to someone who very understands of Time and Space." Will said.

Kuran raises and eyebrow "Cool! And I bet his door is secured and instead of a bell, we have to pass tests?"

"Or we could just say 'screw you door' and unlock it with our keyblades...just sainyg." countered Will but Kuran adds "Better it has a keyhole" and moves to the cave.

As the two made their way they eventually came into an open room with a large door at the other side. Before the two could even do anything the doors seem to open by themselves.

"I guess he knew we were coming and was expecting us?" Will wondered.

"Indeed I was." answered a voice from inside.

"Why do I have the feeling I will be creeped out when I get in… not by looking but by something else?"

"Oh just relax already." Will stated as they went inside into a room lined with shelves full of books as well as a large hourglass in the middle of the room.

Kuran looked over the titles of the books and notices "These are all names of people."

Then he notices a book which bears his name. Reaching out he took it and went to read its content.

"Quite a collection isn't it?" The voice spoke. The two looked over to see a large blue dragon wearing a ligh blue robe and a blue crystal necklace.

Kuran stares at him, forgetting about the book in his hands

"Kuran I'd like to introduce you to The Chronicler the dragon that documents the history of all." Will introduced... A nod came from Kuran and he told "Hello… guess I don't have to introduce myself given my book is here."

"Such formalities are not necessary. However I would like to take this chance to welcome you to my home." The dragon smiled.

"I also would like to say that it really good to see you again...Ignitus." Will said.

"Likewise." The dragon responded.

"You know each other?" asks Kuran "That means we are in your dimension?"

"Not necessary, I am a dragon that records all of time and space. In order to do that I must possess the memory and experiences of all my other self selves. I have memories of my time with Will as well as the memory of passing down knowledge to Sora and Riku in your dimension," Ignitus explained.

Kuran nods at this "That doesn't explain my book here… Will told me he didn't met me in this dimension… so I assumed I didn't exist here"

"I just said he records the history of ALL." Will stated.

"Being able to record Time has allowed me to even foresee events just before they happen as well. Which brings us as to why you're here."

"Then I assume you know why my Dimensional Corridor is acting a little weird?" Will asked. Ignitus nodded.

"As you all know there are multiple Dimensions as there are worlds. However the problem itself doesn't actually exist in any dimension but rather in between dimension." Ignitus stated.

"In between dimensions?" Will wondered.

"Yes, you know how Heartless are created don't you?" Ignitus asked.

"We are both full aware of how Heartless are born" told Kuran "And we are not making this a chapter or story again where we full discuss their origin. Almost every fanfiction my author read contains the explanation even though the minority of readers should already know this piece of information" told Kuran.

"The thing is that the darkness that makes Heartless is forever, regardless of what timeline they're in."

"Including in between dimension...are you saying that's what this is all about?" Will asked.

"I honestly don't know if these things can even be considered Heartless." Ignitus said.

"So… what do these things want?"

"To come into an existing dimension which would result in that abnormality with Dimensional Corridor to occur in that Dimension if too many of them come in." Ignitus explained.

Kuran looks at the dragon "And now you want to ask us to take care of them?"

"I can't ask you to do anything but it is preferable. If you want Will to send you home." Ignitus said.

A sigh came from him "Ok…Where is the first stop and how to fix this?"

"What you need to do is seal special Keyholes that serve as the bridge to that Dimension. That's what these creatures are using." Ignitus explained.

"Oh great an old school Keyhole quest..." Will said.

"Here I thought I wouldn't be caught in this business" laughs Kuran.

"Unfortunately the abnormality will only go away if ALL Keyholes are locked. So long as this threat is out there the flow between Dimension will continue to be irregular... I can't guarantee that you will even stay together when you travel." Ignitus said as he lowered his head.

"So we could be in two different dimensions at times?" asks Kuran.

"That could be a serious problem since you can't make a dimensional corridor." Will said looking at Kuran.

"Except our dragon here knows a solution on this one." went Kuran in and looks at Ignitus

"Hmm, yes I can see how that can be a dilemma, but thankfully I have a solution that might help." Ignitus said as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a small blue crystal necklace similar to his.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"This my dear friend will temporary grant Kuran the ability to traverse dimensions should you both lose contact with one another." Ignitus explained.

Kuran looks at it "Any downsides of this crystal? Like recharging or so?"

"It does needs some time to regain its power after every use I'm afraid."

"Well...better than nothing I guess." Will sighed.

"That is good…" told Kuran "How do I use it?"

"All you have to do is make a Dark Corridor."

"And that thing will turn it into a Dimensional Corridor, Right?" Will asked. Ignitus nodded.

"Hmm, convenient."

"Then back to an earlier question:" Kuran stated. "Where is our first stop? One one of your alternate versions home dimensions? With the convenience of being on the home world?"

"I can not say for sure, but I have a good Idea on where to start." Ignitus said before a purple book came off the self a floated toward them.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Spyro's book?"

"I actually have reasons to believe that one of the Keyholes might be here." Ignitus said as the book opened up and flipped through a few pages to show a small glimmer of light.

"Or to be more precise a different dimension with Spyro's memory acting as a sort of bridge?" Will wondered.

Ignitus nodded. "Accessing this book will no doubt send you both to a different version of this world. The light you see is proof that the Dimensional Keyhole might be there." The dragon explained.

Kuran nods and reads a little of its content "It is way different from what I heard from Sora… and this guy didn't shoot up about the stories he got from Spyro in the few days I was stuck with him. How can he befriend with nearly everybody he runs into with an attitude like that? And to come back to topic: How to get into this book?"

"Same way we go into any other dimension." Will said before turning to Ignitus.

"But before we go, is there anything else we need to know?

"These Keyholes can only be visible to those who have traversed Time and Space before. The only ones who can even see it, let alone access it, are the creatures, and you two." Ignitus said.

"Better we hurry then." told Kuran "What happens if these creatures access them?"

"The natrual law of time and space will eventually cease to be." Ignitus explained.

"That's defiantly not good." Will said before pointing his keyblade at the light coming from the book opening a Dimensional Corridor. The two looked at Ignitus and bowed.

"Thank you for all your help." They said.

"May the Ancestors watch over you." The dragon said before Will and Kuran stepped through.

On the other side they were greeting by creatures which were aiming cannons at them before they get rammed by a purple dragon.

Kuran used this confusion and got his Keyblade out, rushing over to some other soldiers to slash them.

The soldiers fell and in a puff of smoke turned into different colored diamonds. the dragon seems to collect them however Kuran wondered for what they are collecting them.

"Hey thanks for helping me take those guys out." The dragon said.

"Thank YOU for stopping those things from blasting us." Will said.

"Don't sweat it" told the Dragon "I am Spyro" He then motioned to a golden Dragonfly laying on his head "And this is Sparx.".

"Kuran… Kuran Yuma" replied the keybearer.

"My name is Will. So, If it's alright to ask, what's going on?"

"Just trying to stop Gnasty Gnorc from taking over the Dragon Realm." Spyro explained.

"Guess you are busy on that" told Kuran and Spyro nods "Yeah! Just got everything and wanted to deal with some Shaman or whatever this guys are as you showed up"

"Sounds like you got one heck of a adventure on your hands..eh claws? Whatever. You know what I mean." Will said.

"Yeah no kidding." Spyro said.

"Hey, what if we helped you?" Will suggested.

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

"See, the think is we're kind of looking for something. The way I see it traveling with you would be no different then searching ourselves. Except this seems like a more helpful method." Will explained.

"Well… you don't happen to hide wings in your bags?" ask Spyro "Because if you want to pass the portals, you need to be able to glide"

Kuran laughs "Nope… but I am sure if we raid these tents, we can build up something… or I figure out how to make hang gliders out of darkness."

He took a few moments and told "I think building them out of these tents is more pratical."

Spyro tilts his head "Um… darkness?"

"Long story and not really sure how to explain it to you" told Kuran "Just got an ability which some would consider to be freaky"

"I guess we could use the tents to make a parachute or something for Kuran." Will spoke.

"What about you?" Spyro asked.

"Wind manipulation plus gravity control. It makes for some smooth sailing." Will said.

"Would that really work?"

"Worse case scenario: I plummet to my death, no big deal." Will said as he walked off.

"Especially since you got your head cut off, burnt, mortally wounded and broke through a lot of hard stuff." chuckles Kuran.

Spyro tilts his head "You make it sound like, that WIll cannot be killed."

The two saw Will enter a tent only the hear a brief shriek, Will then came out carrying a few gems.

"There you go." He said.

"What did you do to the guy in there?" asks Kuran.

Will held up the gems he was holding. "What do you think? Oh hey that reminds me I think I saw something that could help, hold on a second.." Will went back in the tent for a little bit.

"Found it!" He said before tossing out what looked like a pair of wings that seem to strap to someone's arms.

"Oh man you wouldn't believe the other kind of stuff they have in there." Will said walking out.

Kuran took the wings and told "Listening to you makes me guess."

Then he straps the wings on. Then he moves to one of the remaining troops, holds the keyblade at the head with a fire spell ready and asks "Where is the entrance to meet your boss?"

"T-T-Through a portal on the other side of that Canyon over there." He said with fear in his voice.

Kuran smirks and told "Thanks!"

Then he hit the guy's head to knock him out. Turning to Will he asks "How was I as bad cop?"

"Not bad I'll admit."

"Come on, the sooner we take care of that guy the closer we'll get to stopping Gnasty." Spyro said as he led the way.

They reach the portal and passed through it. At first Kuran had trouble with these wings but once he got a hang on it he was able to keep up with Spyro.

"Well that's one way to work those biceps." Will snickered as he glided by.

"Very funny!" told Kuran and they land… only to be nearly run over by some spear wielding guys.

The group simple side-step out of the way and watched them run off the cliff.

"...Morons." Will said.

"Is this the worst we face as minions?" asks Kuran "They don't see really smart."

"Yeah well that's Gnorcs for ya, I mean the first ones I encountered were twice my size and they ran like little girls." Spyro said.

"Those guys really prefer brawn over brain don't they?" Will said.

"Then why are they threatening everything?" asks Kuran but as answer other creatures show up… some they defintly don't belong to this place. "Forgot my question"

"Damn, one problem to another." Will said drawing his Katana. Kuran storms forward and slashes trough the first ones while Spyro slams into some and flamethrows them. Will stabed one with his Katana and flung it into some others knocking them away.

It took a few minutes and they finished them.

"What was that?" asks Spyro and Kuran told "The reason why we are here."

Will turned to Kuran. "If they are here, then Ignitus's assumption were right. We're DEFINATELY on the right track."

"Oh yeah!" agreed Kuran and they keep moving until they reach a crystal statue of a dragon.

Spyro placed his paw on the statue as it then began to rumble as crack eventually breaking reveling a live dragon.

"Oh man It feel good to be out." He said stretching his wings.

"Are you alright?" Will asked.

"Just really sore all over but I'll manage." The dragon said.

"Imagine so when being in crystal" told Kuran "Anything you want to tell us before we hit this guy behind you?"

"Yeah, that guy is so full of himself, its annoying!" The dragon said.

"Anything else?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, he needs to watch his back." He added.

"Good to know. Look, why don't we take care of that guy and just take it easy and rest up a bit." Will said.

"How should we do it? One of us getting his attention while the other two strike?" suggested Kuran and Spyro "Like that idea."

"Why don't you let me do that?" Will said before leaving in near Kuran.

"I mean, let's be honest I make for a great distraction." He whispered.

Kuran chuckles loudly

"Then it's settled." Will said before running ahead.

He eventually found his way to an open courtyard and spotted a large creature with his whole front side covered in armor holding a staff with a skull and sunglasses looking into a hand held mirror.

"Wow, when he said you were full of himself he wasn't kidding."

While Will was working in the distraction Kuran asks to Spyro "Strike or flames? Or both?"

"Guys like him are too big for me to ram so were going to fry his ugly butt." Spyro said.

Back to Will and the creature.

"Eh?! You got some nerve interrupting my down time." The creature said.

"As far as I know I'm saving that mirror from breaking." Will said.

"What did you say?!"

"Oh come on, I heard that poor thing crying for help "Help, someone help I can't take all this ugliness...hehe." Will snickered.

"That's it!" the creature shouts and starts attacking

He swung his staff, Will ducked and dodged it. The creature kept swinging as Will kept dogeing.

"Hold still you little punk!" He shouted in frustration.

Kuran aims his Keyblade at the opponent and shoots a fireball together with Spyro.

The flames hit there mark as the creature began to run around in a panic.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Eventually the creature fell down and in a puff of smoke turned into a pile of gems.

"Only one hit?" asks Kuran "That's lame…"

"Put into consideration that he slowly burned alive." Will said.

"In the original game it took three to four hits to get him on the knees." countered Kuran.

Spyro tilted his head. "Wait what?"

"NOTHING! MOVING ON!" Will said before grabbing Kuran.

"Mind if ask something of you real quick?"

"If it because of speaking this in front of Spyro AND breaking the fourth wall… XSDStitch thought it might be funny, if he makes the right bet on your reaction." told Kuran "Don't forget everything I do and say comes from him."

"Look I just want to say: Breaking the forth wall is fun don't get me wrong. It's just, like every other joke It tends to get a bit stale the more it happens. All I'm asking is for you, well to be more precise. Your author is TRYING to keep it at a minimal alright?"

"I got it!" was XSDStitchs reply "Last one for this chapter and for the next few ones… sadly"

"Thanks for understanding." Will said before the two returned to Spyro.

"So what was that all about?" The dragon asked.

"Long complicated story" told Kuran "And we are not telling you because we have to keep it secret for the sake of…" looks to Will for a the right word and wondered "Is 'everything' a good one or should I go with something else?"

"I...I guess so..?"

"Well….Alright I guess." Spyro said.

"So where to next?" Will asked.

"I think the next stop is to the Magic Crafter's home." Spyro said.

"I hope we don't have to fly over there all by our own" told Kuran "These wings do a lot on the arms and I need them to fight."

"Don't worry there's a Balloonist that we can ask to take us there." Spyro said.

"Alright lets go." Will said.

They made their way to the Balloonist and took it. The three made there way to a place that seemed to be embedded in a mountain side.

Will turn to Kuran. "Hey maybe if we're lucky, you might be able to learn a little bit about Magic."

"I wouldn't doubt it. The Magic Crafters are responsible for anything magical in the entire Dragon Realm." Spyro added. The group made there way inside the mountain and met a group of bizarre looking armored creatures carrying staffs.

"But I have a bad feeling about the lessons…" told Kuran "From what I see they would attack us rather than teaching spells to us."

And just as he spoke it, they were spotted and they shot energy balls at them.

Will quickly summoned his Keyblade and swatted the energy balls back at the creatures, turning them into gems.

"Those were Gnasty's minions. The Magic Crafters were no doubt turned into crystal statues like the other Dragons. " Spyro said collecting them.

"Good to be informed" told Kuran and rushes over to fight. After taking some out they got company in form of Heartless.

"These things again?" Spyro said.

"Looks like it." Will stated.

"They are not easy to get rid of" told Kuran "Getting a flea problem under control is easier than that."

After awhile the group were successful in getting rid of the swarm. Only to be surrounded by another.

"Man these things really are that annoying." Spyro huffed.

"I know." told Kuran "Where is the first door? Over there?"

"Yeah come on!" Spyro said leading them to an open field only to be met by more of Gnasty's forces.

"FFFFFFUUUUUUU-" sometime later the group moved on.

"So.. what exactly were those things?" Spyro asked.

"They are called Heartless." told Kuran "Beings of pure darkness and the last thing you need is them as your enemies… or with your enemies."

"Man it's bad enough that Gnasty stole our treasure, turned them into his minions and turned all the Dragons into crystal statues." Spyro sighed.

"Don't worry that's why we're here. They're coming from somewhere and we're going to find out." Will assured.

Kuran nods "And once we finish their boss they are history… at least until the next bad guy comes."

"Hey guys check it out." Will pointed to a dragon statue on top a small hill that seemed to have arrows laid on the side of it.

They move over and Kuran knocked on the statue. The statue began to crack and rumble until it broke freeing the dragon inside.

"Oh thank you so much for freeing me." He said.

"No problem." Will said.

"So what's with these Arrows here?" Spyro asked.

"Oh it something we recently developed, running along these will make you go faster giving you a chance to 'Super Charge'." The dragon explained.

"Super Charge? Excellent." Spyro said with a smirk and went to try it out, while Kuran turns and asks "Anything big with black smokes seen around?"

"Hmmm I don't seem to recall anything like that."

"How about some info on the baddie in charge?" Will asked.

"Oh him, he's a wizard that has a Tornado for legs and is a wizard who can summon storm clouds." The dragon explained.

"Time to burn him" told Spyro.

"You got it." Will said.

After a bit of fighting enemies and retrieving stolen gems the three came to a portal.

"So you think he's in there?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Well probably, from what I can tell the guy in charge is usually at the castle of the home world." Spyro said.

"So we have to climb" shrugs Kuran and after passing through the portal they repeated the defeating enemies and getting gems procedure until they reach a guy sitting on a tornado.

Kuran looks at him and told to Will "You know… this guy is inviting to target practice with projectile magic like ice or fire… how about we try that?"

"Sounds like fun." Will said.

Kuran took his Keyblade out, aims and shoots a few fire balls at the mage.

The wizard spots them and quickly ducks only to have his beard on fire.

"AHH!" He screamed as he franticly patted it out.

Kuran chuckles and shoots a few ice spells "You should try it as well Will! It's fun!"

"What the!? How did you all get here so fast. I had to bump up my security when I heard about Dr. Shemp's defeat!" told The wizard.

"Yeah well it's kind of hard to get good effective security with men like them." Will said.

"No matter, this just mean I'll have the satisfaction of taking care of you all myself. Unfortunately for you because you now face the greatest Wizard in all of Gnasty forces AHAHAH-" The wizard was suddenly interrupted by Will who shot a ball of Ice at the Wizard's mouth freezing it shut.

"Yesh, what a blowhard." Will smirked

Spyro nods and runs over to shoot his flames at this guy.

Spyro manage to burn the wizard that resulted in him have his beard on fire...again.

"AH! . !" He yelled putting out his beard.

"Hey not OUR fault you have such a flammable beard." Spyro chuckled.

"How about we cut your beard?" asks Kuran and threw his daggers.

The wizard ducked. "HA! You missed!" He said only to have his beard fall off.

"GRRRR YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" He yelled summoning storm clouds that shot bolts of lightning at the group.

They were jumping aside and each of them was trying to counter his attacks. Spyro got close and breathes fire against the magician setting him ablaze. The wizard fell turning into a pile of gems.

"You know, not that I'm complaining or anything but these guys make Pete seem tough. So where our next stop?" Will asked Spyro.

"The Beast Maker home world."

"Beast Maker? Lovely" told Kuran and they head out to the balloon to fly over and asks "Why are these pushovers making so much trouble? Or better… how did they manage to trap all other dragons?"

"They're causing so much trouble BECAUSE they trapped all the others...I honestly don't know how Gnasty managed that, I was kind of taking a nap when it happened." Spyro said.

"I see" told Kuran and they flew over to the next place which resembles a swamp with Aztec pyramids. "I guess I have already seen the dragon here."

They jumped off the balloon and made their way to the Dragon Statue, freeing the dragon inside.

"Many thanks friends." He said.

"Hey no problem." Will said.

"Who is the bad guy here?" asks Kuran.

"Not really sure, all I saw was some of Gnasty's minions hauling what looked like a machine part a while ago." The dragon said.

"Machine parts?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah. Ever since Gnasty invaded He's been using out beautiful swamp as a mechanical junk heap." The dragon said.

"Not hard to miss." came from Kuran and Spyro suggest "Then let's clean up on the ones causing it and then we let others cleaning up the rest."

"Perhaps we are so lucky that we just have to remove some plugs and the bad guy falls over due the lack of energy." jokes Kuran.

"Heh yeah." Spyro chuckled.

"Before we go I have one more question." Will said.

"What's that?"

"Why is this place not heavily guarded as it should be? I mean this place is pretty big you'd think there be better security." Will pointed out.

"Hmmm that's a good question. Now that I think about it there was a lot of baddies earlier." The dragon stated.

"So either we have to face dozens of traps or ambushes… or they are all waiting in one spot for us to overwhelm us in numbers" sighs Kuran "Not that it would work well given the fact they only take one hit and are down"

"Yeah! We got this." Spyro said.

"For some reason I can't helpit, but get a feeling that that's not the case here… Hmm...Well in any case we know where everyone is so let's get going." Will said.

They made their way to the castle and on the way they took a few stay enemies out but nothing much adding an odd feeling to all of them.

"By now we should have encountered something bigger." complains Spyro

The three heard a low rumbling. They looked over to see another Dragon Statue.

"Someoen is eagar to get out." Will said as he freed the Dragon inside.

"AH! thank you. In any case there IS something bigger here." He stated.

"There is?" Spyro said.

"Yes, down that hallway is a giant robot that Gnasty recently made." The dragon said.

"Now THAT make's for better security." Will said.

"I fear to ask" told Kuran "How big is the robot?"

"Big enough to tear this palace apart I'd say." The dragon said.

"That's...pretty big. How the heck do we take something like that down?" Spyro asked.

"The robot is powered by a series of electro powered poles. Destroy those and the robot will malfunction." The dragon explained.

"Guess these guys don't need much help with a giant robot on their side." Will said.

"From what I understand Gnasty's minions were going to ambush anyone who came here anyway." The dragon stated.

"HERE? What happened?" Will asked.

"They were suddenly attacked by some strange black creatures." The dragon stated.

"Wow… the Heartless indirectly helped us… I have to mark this on my calendar when I get home." told Kuran in surprise.

Spyro turns to Kuran "Since this giant robot has a little energy problem… can you foresee events?"

"Not that I know. And I prefer to avoid that I mean last time I was right as I said something like that and then we had a three headed monster at our hands." explains Kuran "And Will dammed me way back."

"Come on guys let's do what we usually do and wreck some stuff." Will smirked.

"I think I will call Timber a few times later" told Kuran and took his axe out… this time extra sized for the poles. "Want one too?"

"Nah I'm good. Right now I'm thinking of a really awesome way to finish that bad boy off." Will said.

"What did you have in mind?" Spyro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well earlier Kuran asked just how strong I was...Let's just say he'll get his answer." Will smirked as they made their way to a large open room full of metal poles as with the robot towering over the whole room in the back.

"I think I'll go and take care of the poles" told Kuran. The giant robot looked at the three and shot a beam of electricity at them making them jump out of the way.

Kuran made a dash for the nearest pole and calls "Timber!" before hitting it like he wants to cut down a tree while Spyro shoot fire at the robot… only to realize it didn't work "Damn" was his reply.

The robot was about to punch Spyro only to get blocked as Will jumped in front and managed to knock the robot back a bit.

Spyro whistled by this and decides to cut off the robot by its power source and helps Kuran to cut the poles while Will was wrestling with it. Eventualy they were successful as the robot shut down.

"Alright." Spyro smiled.

"Just one thing left to do." Will said.

"What?" Spyro raised an eyebrow.

"Do me a favor and step back a bit." Spyro and Kuran moved as Will grabbed the Robot's arm.

"GRRRR!RRRRRRAAAAHHHHH!" The ground under Will's feet cracked as he began to lift the Robot over his head and slam it into the ground causing it to explode.

"I bet you needed stress relief AND making sure this thing wouldn't follow us"

"Nah, just making sure it stays broken." Will said before turning to Spyro.

"So, where to next?"

"Uh..D-Dream Wearvers." Spyro said still shocked at what he just saw.

"Dream Weavers?" asks Kuran "Sounds like a place where the minds of sleeping people go… bet the boss there is related to this."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Will said.

"Yeah let's go." Spyro said.

They move to the balloon and got told it is a longer trip so they could take a nap. Not minding it, Kuran laid down in the balloon and rests rested

"So how far is this place?" Will asked.

"Oh the Dream Weavers isn't far, It's just really really really really really really high." Spyro said.

"...Oh"

"In fact its faster if we go sleep" he adds with a chuckle. Then they heard something and turns to the source "Given we can sleep… I bet a troll would be jealous to his snores."

After a long flight and a well deserved nap Will looked and saw a series of floating islands with large buildings on them. "~Rise and shine sleepy heads we're here.~" He said gently.

Kuran mumbles something and yawns loudly "Where are we?"

"We're here at the Dream Weaver's home world. A place of dreams, tranquility and HOARDS OF MONSTERES WANTING TO DESTROY US!" Will shouted jokingly making Spyro jump from his nap. "AHHH!"

"Knowing our luck we survive only to run into the more ugly monsters which will kill us." told Kuran while standing up.

"Well that's kind of a given considering how we're basically taking on a whole army. Well more or less." Will said as he looked at a weird goofy looking creature. "...I'm sorry but cannot for the life of me take these guys seriously." He said before kicking it off the floating island.

It screams while falling, Kuran and Spyro looking after it and the two exchanged looks as asking "How long it takes to land on solid ground?"

"You know…" began Spyro "If it weren't for these dark creatures this would be definitely a walk in a park."

"Agree on that" told Kuran with a nod.

"Well in any case let's get going." Will stated.

He nods and they began to walk or better glide through this place and pushes more than one enemy over the edge while some of they hit… are turning turn into clocks and cause platforms to raise up.

"Really… this place is not the best to slip up" told Spyro "Especially for those without wings."

"Then we don't slip up." Will said as he approached another Dragon Statue, and set the Dragon free.

"Many thanks." The dragon said.

"Don't mention it." Spyro said.

"Anything we need to know?" asks Kuran and the dragon answers "While chasing Gnasty's minions in this world, you must expect the unexpected and prepare for what is not there."

"Wow! We didn't notice." told Spyro sarcastic.

"Yeah unfortunately that info would have been helpful if we released you earlier." Will said.

"Then maybe you should have gotten here sooner." The dragon countered.

"Touché." Will said.

"Anything else you could tell us? Like where the boss of this place is." wondered Spyro.

"The one that Gnasty left in charge is a rather creepy looking jack-in-the-box. I even heard rumors that he serves as Gnasty's right hand man." The dragon explained.

"A jack in the box?" asks Kuran and turns to Will "Do you know something which is more weird than this?"

"Compared to a lot of stuff I've seen that is actually pretty normal." Will said.

"So, any advice on taking him down?" Spyro asked.

"Advice hmm? ... A wise Dragon once told me: Aim high in life but watch out for flying boxes." The Dragon said.

"Why does I have the feeling we got just the strategy for this guy?" asks Kuran "Anyway… let's find this guy and I hope we soon run into the source of the Heartless here."

Will nodded as they made their way to the Dream Wever's castle which looked dark and almost nightmarish.

"Jeez you would think that this place would be a bit more pleasant." Will said.

"This place is use to create good dreams as well as trap in nightmares."

"That actually makes senses: Without the Dragons mantling this place the nightmares are free to run wild." Will concluded.

"Then let's find this Jack in the box" told Spyro and speeds off. The group ran off only to met weird looking lizard creatures.

And these creatures jumps at them only to meet their weapons.

"Ok those have got to be the creepiest group of Gnasty's minions I've seen so far." Spyro said.

"Not getting cold feet are ya?" Will joked.

"Nope! This just proves we get closer in beating him!" told Spyro.

They found there way into a long hallway and noticed a large box on the other side and as they moved down the hallway they started to hear a distorted and slow melody play.

They move closer to the source of the melody eventually reaching the box the music stopped after a minute of silence the top of the box opened up as a jester like creature sprang from it.

"BOO!"

"AHH!" Spyro jumped and lands in Kuran's arms. Blinking a little he wondered "Why am I always the one being in absurd moments?"

Before dropping Spyro on the ground, pulling his Keyblade out and asks "You are the right hand of Gnasty Gnorc?"

"Who wants to know?" The jack in the box asked.

"The three who laid waste to his whole army that's who." Will said.

"Thought your army is some sort of joke… I have seen better ones" admits Kuran "I bet you guys have money trouble or else you could have effort better soldiers"

"OH YEAH WEL...O-Ok yeah you're right these guys are idiots." The Jack in the box admitted.

"We're only going to say this once: Pull out your forces." Will demanded.

"And why whould I do that?"

"Because I'll rip off that spring off your's and shove it down your throat if you don1t." Will said.

"Or we shove you off the island… I bet the fall would be very nice" told Kuran to give an alternative.

"Or maybe we'll do both." Spyro said.

"Hmmm quite the compelling argument there. I'll just reach for my letter of resignation here and - SURPRISE!" The jack in the box quicly threw a large box that hit Will in the face.

"AH! You son of a-" Will noticed the Jack in the box bouncing away.

"After him!"

They didn't have to be told twice and rushes after this guy, ready to attack. Kuran threw his Keybalde like a boomerang and hits at least the hat of this jack in the box.

The jack in the box threw another box at the group only for Will to smack it right back hit the Jack in the box in the head. "Yeah not so fun now isn't it?" Will mused.

Spyro jumps up and shoot flames at the guy who cries while holding the burning face, only to be pushes over on the ground. Turning to the two Keybearers, wondered Spyro "Do you want to shove his spring into his other end or should we just push over? Or both?"

"I am for both now that I am thinking of it." told Kuran.

"Both." Will stated.

"Then it's setteled." Spyro said before turning to Will.

"Care to start us off?"

"Of course." Will smiled before picking up the Jack in the box by the neck. He grabbed the spring from Its torso and manage to rip it off. He then dropped to creature and forced his mouth open shoving the spring into his mouth.

And then they start pushing the guy over the edge. Once they did it, they watch him fall and Spyro told "Somehow I think the spring was a bad idea… we cannot hear him scream while falling to death."

"Yeah well it probably sound like nails on a chalk board anyway." Will said.

"Would be in this case music to my ears" told Spyro and Kuran mused "Could have used this for this crystal guy I once faced."

"From what I hear Gnasty's hideout is really close here I think we take this fight to him." Spyro said.

"I suppose it would be tempting to plan an invasion if he does live close." Will said.

"I am sure we can take him alone" told Kuran "And I doubt that any of the dragons would do any good… wouldn't be surprised if we find statues of dragons we freed once we move over to his place."

"Come on, we stop Gnasty and we save the Dragon Realms." Spyro said.

They nods and move to the Balloon to move over to his place… and they found three dragons heads made of metal closed and between them was a dragon statue. Spyro moves over and touched it.

As the dragon came out Spyro told "Hey! Didn't I free you earlier?"

"Oh um, yes." The dragon mentioned as he spotted Will and Kuran.

"Friends of yours?" The dragon asked.

"Yeah, they been a huge help." Spyro said.

"Unlike you dragons who even get captured again…" thought Kuran to himself and spoke "I guess to get to Gnasty Gnorc we have to open up all these dragon head before facing himself."

"Pretty much." The dragon said.

"Well then let's get to it." Will said.

They made through the two dragons heads though the only trouble came from the Heartless.

They were ready to get into the third dragon head and Spyro wondered "How easy will be Gnasty Gnorc?"

"Shouldn't be to much trouble." Will smirked.

"Ten minutes at worst?" wondered Kuran.

"Yeah something like that I say." Will said.

"Come on let's end this." Spyro said with determination.

They move in and found Gnasty Gnorc. And he really wasn't the most beautiful one…

"Heh, so you all finally came." Gnasty said.

"Gnasty Gnorc.." Spyro said.

"I think Gnasty is more of an understatement." Will said.

"Is here even a word for this?" asks Kuran and Spyro shock his head "Not that I know. Everything I can image to describe him does not even come close to his looks."

"When I regain control of the Dragon Realm by destroying you all my looks will be the least of your problem." Gnasty said.

"Yeah, good luck with that cupcake." Will said as he grabbed his katana.

Spyro rushes over to burn Gnasty Gnorc while Kuran threw a set of his daggers and have his Keyblade ready.

Gnasty smacked Spyro away with his mace as some of Kuran's daggers bounced off his armor.

"Guess we have to smack his head or back." told Kuran and opens a dark corridor to get behind him.

"Do you really think beating me would be easy!?" Gnasty said.

"Could have fooled me. Especially compared to your "army" though I'll admit you are a bit stronger than them I'll give you that." Will said.

Kuran step through the Portal and smirks, using a fire spell… at the butt.

"AHHH!" Gnasty shouted trying to put the fire out. Spyro managed to take the opportunity and flamed the Gnorc in the face.

While he cries in pain, Kuran kicks him towards Will who punched Gnasty in the face sending him flying. Spyro flew up and flamed him some more sending Gnasty crashing to the ground.

"You're toasted Gnorc.!" Spyro said.

Gnasty Gnorg groans and tries to move only to receive more flames and flame spells, this time really toasted and puffing into gems.

"YES WE DID IT!" Spyro said excited.

"And it only took only...around 4 minutes." Will said.

"Seriously… this whole plot was a joke" told Kuran "Next time the villain of this place needs to be tougher or else we just send in a trainee."

"Well it was still an interesting thing to do, plus getting a chance to explore new terrain is a nice consolation don't you think." Will said.

"You are right… now we have only to find something specific… and I have doubts he was behind the Heartless" told Kuran.

And in the moment he spoke it, the place began to shake as well as the air around them seeming to distort and twist as if reality was falling apart.

"Oh god are we too late or something!?" Will said as more Heartless began to appear around them, but instead of attacking they stood there as if awaiting for something.

The rumbling seemed to stop as the reality around them seemed to go back to normal. The group heard footsteps and saw someone walking towards them. He was a tall muscular man wearing a black trench coat with orange eyes and black hair with what looked like to orange horns on his head as well as what appeared like a large sword strapped to his back.

They look at him and the question came "Who are you?"

"Keybladers don't need to know my name, after all they fought beings identical to me in the past." The man said as he glared at them. Will made out what looked like a Heartless Emblem in his right pupil.

"What...kind of Heartless are you?" He asked.

"This guy is a Heartless?!" Spyro asked.

"Yeah…" told Kuran "There was somebody else but… so far I know that guy had the emblem on the chest and not in the eye."

"Ah, You refer to the human you transcended to that of a Heartless, The fallen Keyblade Master Xehanort, yes?" The man wondered.

"Safe to assume you're not like that?" Will asked.

"Indeed I'm one of a kind despite the many knock-off that already exist in reality." The man said.

"Care to enlighten us as to who you really are?" Will asked.

"It's funny really, I was never really given a name. The closest thing to a name I have is what you keybladeres call the others. I believe the name was "Orcus"." The man explained.

"What do you want from us? To stop us in our tracks?" asks Kuran, ready to fight if they have too.

"But of course. We want to have our own universe to exist in, but it would be impossible to do that under normal circumstances. So we've decided to deem it as an "acceptable loss" and decided to create our own law of time and space." Orcus stated.

"THAT'S INSANE! IF YOU DO THAT NO ONE WILL EVER SURVIVE. NOT EVEN ANY OF YOU! " Will shouted.

"People who exist in reality can never guarantee the knowledge that they clam as "Truth". Were YOU born in a reality that doesn't exist? Did YOU manifest from the void of forever? Have you considered the possibility of you being wrong?" Orcus asked.

"The only thing wrong here is all of you wanting to create universal genocide!" Will said in anger.

"There are other ways to get you a home!" told Kuran "My home world is lost to the Heartless! I have to except it but I am still moving forward on my ways!"

"You had a home in the beginning. Do you know what its like being born in the same way we were? Invading other lands to claim as your own, kill or be killed it is but the simple laws of nature for any creature weather they exist or not." Orcus stated.

"Do you think we are not aware of it?" countered Kuran and told further "However we won't let you stop us!"

"And WE won't let YOU stop us." Orcus said before turning around. "However that will have to wait for another time."

"Where the hell are you going?" Will asked.

"For now retreating, I had orders to asset what were up against, and now I know." Orcus said.

"So you have a superior?" muses Kuran "How about he come here and face us!"

"Heh, I'll be sure to tell him that. Until then have fun on your adventure." Orcus mused before vanishing.

"So much for having this to an end now." told Kuran "At least we know on what we are going against in more detail"

"Yeah, but you know I can't help but feel a bit sorry for these guys." Will admitted.

"I know" told Kuran "But what comes to them is now on their hands… genocide is not acceptable… which is what you said"

"Yeah, unfortunately it has to be this way." Will sighed.

"Now where is the Keyhole?"

"Hmm, we have been though pretty much everywhere where haven't we looked?" Will asked.

"Well… my home place is the only spot you haven't been yet" told Spyro and Kuran shrugs "You know… he is right about that."

"Well then, shall we?" Will said as they went.

Riding the balloon, Spyro looked over to the two Keybladers.

"Not that it's any of my business or anything but it sounds like you two are in this way deeper than I thought." The purple dragon stated.

"Yup seems like it." Will said.

"People like us constantly got into things like this… and in most cases the existence of an universe or so is on stage." shrugs Kuran.

"Unfortunately, we can't take you with us." Will added.

"You know it's weird but...I got a feeling you'd say that." Spyro said.

"Oh?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"I know it doesn't make much sense but being with you two. I can't help but feel like I done something like that before like I already know people with "Keyblades"..to be honest don't get it myself actually." Spyro said.

"I see… I think I know what you mean" told Kuran "How long will this trip take?"

"Long enough to take another well deserved nap." Spyro said as he laid his head down and the two Keybearers are joining in to take a nap.

Eventually the group landed in a lush green field with a fountain, a small hedge maze and giant dragon head statue nearby.

"Home sweet home!" told Spyro and Kuran asks "So this is your place? Nice!"

"That's right." Spyro said.

"Seems very relaxing." Will said

"Let's look around."

After a while the group eventually came to the giant dragon head statue.

Kuran and Will looked and saw the Keyhole on it's forehead.

And the two got their keyblade ready to close the keyhole, Kuran telling "You know… it's the first time for me to lock up a Keyhole."

"Well start getting use to it kiddo." Will said.

They looked over to see Spyro talking to some other dragons, telling them about his adventure.

"Should we leave now?" asks Kuran "While he is talking with others? Or should we take a minute to say goodbye"

As the two talked Spyro looked over.

"Hey you guys find what you were looking for?" He asked.

"Yeah we did." Will said.

"So I guess you'll be leaving now?" Spyro asked.

"Afraid so."

"And we are not sure if we will see each other again."

"But you can bet we will when we can." Will said before giving Spyro a hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Spyro said.

"But we have to try not have nothing on stage when we are coming." told Kuran with a clap on the back.

"Well..best of luck to you two." Spyro said.

"You too." Will said.

"The same!" told Kuran and opens a Dark Corridor as Will turned it into a Dimensional Corridor and they both step through.


	5. Fire Emblem Awakening Part I

The dimensional corridor opens and the two Keybearers Will and Kuran are stepping out and looking around. They are in a forest and it seems to be night time…

"Looks like it will be better if we instead of looking for the Keyhole, look for a place to hit the sack for the night. I doubt we will find anything useful now except trouble which we can avoid" suggests Kuran.

"Assuming we can avoid any trouble." Will added.

"Well I can see a light over there… I guess somebody is having a fire there" told Kuran however… the ground began to shake and Kuran looks to Will "You asked for this…"

"Hey not my fault crap like this happens."

Then the ground began to break open and lava shoots out, starting a fire in the forest. Kuran and Will began to run only to notice with the time that a giant eye opened in the sky with symbols around it which seems to represent different star constellations.

"What the hell?" asks Kuran and they notice creatures began to come out of this… eye… or portal or whatever this is!

In a closer look they realized: Heartless! Humanoid Heartless, armed with different weapons!

"Not even a full minute and already this crap!" Will said getting his keyblade ready.

Then a scream came and shortly afterwards the call for help. With a nod the two storms to the source of the scream. They reach a part of the forest where three people are moving. One was a blond haired girl who belongs to a palace or so judging from the clothes and the other two are blue haired people and one wear completely blue clothes and a mask. The other wore more black with shoulder guard… the two man were wielding the same type of swords while the girl is holding tightly on a staff.

One of the Heartless was about to attack her but the sword bearers could reach her due the other Heartless. Kuran jumped in through a Dark Corridor and slashes the attacking darkness creature, following up with a set of his daggers to take some of the weaker ones out. Another one appeared and tried to attack only to be blocked by Will's Keyblade.

They kept on and cleared their section of the forest for now. After taking a breath told one of them "Quite an entrance there! Mind if you three tell your names?"

The one in the masked simple turned his head ignoring the question.

"I am-" began Kuran but suddenly he notices that somebody riding in full armor is coming in and followed by somebody in robes… however due the hood up and the robe's general features he couldn't tell what kind of person is behind it.

"Milord! Milady! Are you two alright?" The man in armor asked.

"Frederick! Robin!" The girl responded with relief.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" asks Robin lifting his hood to reveal a middle sized man with white hair.

Kuran shock his head "Nope! They definitely not!"

"And you are?" asks the knight with caution "The reason why these creatures are here?"

"Frederick!" told the "milord" to the knight. "These two have just helped us against these creatures.

"However it seems here are still some left." told Frederick

"I don't mean to interrupt this little chat but do you think everyone can save it until these things are gone?" Will said and Robin nods "He has a point here. Better we make sure nothing can interrupt us before we clear things up between us."

"I am with Robin here!" told the "milord" and adds "Get your weapons ready! And you two better tell Robin how you fight in a few words. He is our new tactian."

"Since when?" asks Kuran before adding "I prefer sword fights but I can also pull an axe or daggers out… and magic is also in my arsenal but I am better with physical attacks."

"Since today" told Robin and turns to Will "And how are you fighting?"

"We're are surrounded by enemies and you want me to "tell" you how I fight? How about I just show you?" Will said as he struck down a Heartless that tried to attack.

Kuran turns and slashes one down and storms at the next. On Robins suggestions everybody splits and attacks while the girl, which name is revealed to be Lissa heals if somebody needs it.

However in the south they noticed that somebody on horse was coming, followed by an archer. Chrom recognized the one on Horse as Sully but doesn't know about the other. Turning to Frederick he told "Go to Sully and ask her why she is here! And clear who the other is! We hold your back free in the meanwhile!"

Robin cast a Thunder from his Tome at a heartless who was getting too close to Lissa and told "Tell this Sully that we need her on the west to help back one of these sword wielding creatures! Or better killing it if she is able to."

Meanwhile Will and Kuran were fending off a few Heartless, One was about to sneak up on Will until it was struck down by the masked man.

"Thanks." Will said.

"You're welcome." The masked man said.

Kuran was about to slash one of the others as an arrow got it. Turning he saw one of the newcomers who shoot one arrow after another as one of the Heartless got close. Aiming at it he shoots a fire spell at it, taking it out before the archer could get hurt.

Only after a couple of minutes all Heartless in sight were defeated and everybody regroups and Frederick told "It seems all the creatures are vanquished. These young men took care of the others."

"Not a problem." told Kuran "They are the reason why we are here." Not noticing the look he got from the masked one.

"Any way back to proper introduction. My name is Will." Will introduced.

"I am Kuran." adds the Keybearer and the Masked one said "You may call me Marth."

"Marth? After the heroic king of old?" asks the "Milord" and adds "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me." told 'Marth' and Will and Kuran got the feeling this isn't his real name.

"This world teeters on the edge of a horrible calamity, what happened tonight was only the beginning." Marth said before walking away.

"Not if we can help it." told Kuran and turns "Now… since we are in the middle of the introduction… you are?"

"I am Chrom." told the apparent leader of the group "You did already meet Lissa, Robin and Frederick. The woman here is Sully and…"

Then everybody looks at the archer and Sully told "This guy followed me all the way here once he saw me! Not a clue how he calls himself."

"Pardon! Where have been my manners? I am Virion… and I am the best archer you can ask for in your group." he told with a smile. Chrom laughs "Because you are the only one! We Sheppards have been lacking archers."

"Sheppards?" asks Kuran "For such you wear heavy equipment."

"Well these are dangerous times." told Robin "That's what they told me as they found me in the middle of a field shortly before we knew how well I am as tactician in the middle of a battle."

"Don't tell me, you have trouble with your memory… That would be such a cliché." sighs Kuran

"Well..I..Uh."

"Look I don't think it should matter that much. So what kind of "Sheep" are you Sheppard hoarding anyway?" Will asked.

"Let's get to Ylisstol first and then we can answer some of your questions." suggested Chrom "I prefer to reform our camp and put some nightwatchers up in case these creatures are coming back."

"Yeah...they are nasty little buggers." admits Kuran and Robin wondered "Since you know about them… can you at least tell us what they are? I think it is too late to ask for details… since we all are kind of tired."

"I agree with Robin here." told Lissa "Name these things and then let's go sleep… it was bad enough that I had to eat bear meat and then nearly killed by these things in this night."

"Those things are called Heartless and well, long story short, there the bane of this world's existence." Will said.

"How nice." sighs Lissa and they went back to refit the camp for their needs. On the next day they packed their belongings up and head for the town Ylisstol which was the capital of the Halldom of Ylisse… at least this was what Chrom told Will and Kuran.

They eventually reached their destination.

"It seems the capital was spared from the chaos from last night. Thank the gods." Frederick said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah it has...considering the nature of Heartless it's actually very strange." Will said.

Kuran nods to it and wanted to say something as suddenly an old villager called "Look! The exalt has come to see us!"

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" asks Robin as a wonderful looking woman passes with guardians through the streets and Kuran notices that on her forehead is the same mark as on Chrom's shoulder, guessing "She and Chrom must be related in a way."

"Yes." told Frederick "Her name is Lady Emmeryn"

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" asks Robin with some scepsis, thinking about the trouble in the country. However Frederick just explains "The exalt is a symbol of peace - Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her." told Chrom and explains for the Keybearers "Plegia is our neighboring Kingdom and it seems they are trying to start a war with us… looking at our history we cannot blame them… our father was trying to destroy the kingdom, both sides were suffering greatly from it. It only changed as Emmeryn took the place as ruler. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

"So she mingles with the commoners to help ease their hearts and minds?" Will asked. Lissa nods to it and told "She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!"

"Yes, I imagine she…" began Robin but notices what Lissa told "Wait, what? She's your…"

"You heard her right." told Kuran "Lissa and Chrom are part of the royal family. I thought it as I saw on Lady Emmeryn's forehead the same mark as on Chrom's shoulder"

"That would also explain the "Milord" and "Milady" statement as well as their similar Aura." Will added.

"Aura?" asks Robin but Kuran shock his head "Long story."

Frederick laughs loudly "You remember Chrom's name but didn't remember he is a prince?"

"You said you were 'shepherds'!" protested Robin and Kuran mused "And they are… with a LOT of sheep. Interesting thought! I think I heard of a few religions with a familiar concept."

"Forgive my dreadful manners!" told Robin suddenly to Chrom "If I had remembered I would have-"

"I was never a friend of formalities" interrupted Chrom and then Robin wondered "The prince and princess… That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?"

"Teasing?" asks Kuran

"Yes. The sacrifices I make for this realm." Frederick sighed.

"It looks like her highness is returning to the palace. Think maybe we could met her? I mean we really should consider telling her about their Heartless situation." Will stated.

"This was what I had in mind anyway." told Chrom "We have to tell her about Plegia as well."

And with that they move to the palace. Due Chroms status as Prince they were let in and meet with Emmeryn who was in company with a woman in armor. Sully and Virion have left the group to somewhere else and Emmeryn greets her siblings "Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

"Well - we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." told Chrom and Emmeryn told "Wonderful. And our people?"

"As safe as can be, but we still need to watch the Borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

Then the woman next to Emmeryn spoke up "Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus Knights should have intercepted them."

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt." turned Chrom in and Lissa told "And besides, we had plenty of help!"

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?" asks Emmeryn and looks at the three strangers for her. Will and Kuran shock their heads "We came later… didn't run into any Plegianer…"

"We bumped into each other last night." Will said.

"But the two proved themselves as capable fighters." told Chrom "And Robin here is also doing a good job being a tactician."

Emmeryn turned to the three and smiled. "It sounds as though Ylisse owes you three a debt of gratitude."

"Oh not at all, Milady." Will said.

"Excuse me your Grace but I must speak freely. We have known these two for not even a day and Robin claims to have lost his memory, We can't rule out the possibility that they might be spies." Frederick said.

"Frederick!" Chrom shouted.

"And yet you let them into the castle. I take it these three have your trust?" Emmeryn asked Chrom.

"Yes, they risked their lives for our people. That's good enough for me." Chrom explained.

"Though I can't say I blame you for being suspicious." Will said.

"Especially since we showed up after you encountered the first Heartless." agrees Kuran and Emmeryn wondered "Heartless?"

"They were the creatures that attacked us last night. These two showed up and helped us fend them off." Chrom explained.

"And they are dangerous to everything on this world." told Kuran "So that's why we are here… we have the mission to stop them, though we have no clue were to start."

"What do you mean?" asks Robin and Kuran explains "The Heartless have a leader… taking it out and then performing a sort of ritual should either force them out of this world or leave them in a number you could handle with ease. The difficult part is finding this leader though once encountered they were easy to identify."

"Could they be working with Plegia?" asks Chrom.

"It could be a possibility but that would have to depend on the kind of Heartless we would be dealing with but THESE particular Heartless are sort of working on their own agenda and that can be bad news for EVERYONE in the world." Will said.

"At least they are bad news for Ylisse." told Phila "They were sighted all over the country."

"Chrom." began Emmeryn "We are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course." told Chrom and Lissa told "I think that's our cue! C'mon, there's a place I want to show to you three."

"After you Your Majesty." Will said.

"Cut the Majesty." told Lissa while leading them to a small place outside of the palace.

Inside she told "Here we are! The Shepherds Garrison. Go on, make yourself at home."

Then a woman came and began "Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pin and needles!"

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" told Lissa and Maribelle shouts "'Oh, hey yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!"

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" told Lissa and Kuran looks to Will as asking "Were we just hallucinating last night about her in trouble?"

"Well she was still in need of some help." Will stated.

"Agree." shrugs Kuran and Lissa keep on "Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue…"

"Hey, squirt!" called a muscular man "Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' teach and his trusty axe!"

"Oh, so you're 'teach' now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee!" laughs Lissa "And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! … Wait, was that an insult?" wondered Vaike.

"Beg Pardon, but when might we see the captain?" asked a woman in armor.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern..Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. She could have earned a few less bruises fighting blindfolded." Maribelle taunted.

Maribelle On the other hand she told "Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

"Worry? Well, I… he's our captain and our prince - of course I'd worry!" Sumia stated.

"So, who are these strangers?" asks Vaike and Lissa countered "No one's stranger than you Vaike… but allow me to introduce Robin, Kuran and Will! They just joined the Shepherds. Chrom made Robin to our new tactician."

"And the other two?" asks Sumia.

"Were just some extra muscles. So why do you guys call yourself "Sheppards" anyway?" Will asked.

"This was Chrom's idea." told Lissa "Since the people here are like sheeps: they need somebody watching after them."

"Well that's one way of looking at it I suppose." Will said.

Vaike laughs loudly "How about some training? You extra muscle could be more extra with the help of the Teach!"

Lissa laughs "You should see the tricks the three got in their sleeves!"

"Oh yeah?" challenge Vaike "Can they do this?" and with that he burps very loudly.

Will responded by belching loudly as well. Kuran only shock his head while Robin told "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, 'Teach'. In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent!" complains Maribelle and Kuran could only agree with her while she continues "Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?"

"Well not everyone can afford to be born into the rich life." Will said.

"Still this doesn't mean you have to encourage him!" countered Maribelle "I hoped you three were cut from finer cloth, hmph!"

Will leaned in to Kuran "See this is why I can't stand High Class society."

"Never dealt with them before but I see your point." told Kuran.

Sumia sighs and told "Don't take it to heart… Maribelle warms to people slowly."

"To bad she's such an iceberg." Will said. Shortly afterward Chrom approached them.

"Oh Captain! You've returned, I was- I mean we were so-" Sumia was talking trying to approach him only to trip and fall flat on her face.

"Sumia! Are you alright? Is it your boots again?" Chrom asked in concern.

"No! I mean yes! I mean.." Sumia sighed.

Kuran thought she must be clumsy while Chrom told "All right, listen, everyone: In the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?" asks Kuran and Sumia explains "A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said."

"Warriors are what they are and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace." explains Chrom "Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given the recent events…"

"We cannot be even sure that the Heartless aren't just deciding to show up in her throne room." nods Kuran in understanding

"So we're off to do negotiation huh?" Will asked.

"Actually this mission is strictly voluntary so if any-" Before Chrom could even finished Lissa spoke out "I volunteer!"

"Me too!" You'll be needn' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" told Vaike and Kuran told "I think I'll tag along."

"I'll go as well." told somebody but this passed them like "Did somebody say something?"

"... What? I've been here the whole time!" but again it was like… "Did somebody say something?"

"I… I, um…" began Sumia an Chrom asks "Yes, Sumia?"

"It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet." told Sumia "I'd probably just get into the way."

"Well," went Chrom in "you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn. Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-Well, if you think it is wise, Captain." answered Sumia and Chrom nods "Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

"Oh, yes! I mean - Yes, sir, I'll do that!" was Sumia's reply and Kuran looks to Will with a grin.

"I guess you can count me in as well." Will said.

With a nod told Chrom "Then it is settled!"

And the next day they were meeting again and Chrom asks "Everybody ready? We got a long march ahead."

"W-Wait for me!" Shouted a man in armor with light brown hair running to them.

"Stahl?"

"Why was I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl asked.

"Huh? Vaike was suppose to..." Lissa turned to Vaike.

"Vaike, did you forget to tell him?"

"The Vaike never forgets...I just don't always remember is all." Vaike said.

"That IS forgetting." Will said.

"I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself." told Lissa.

"Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered bringing your axe this time?"

"Hey! That was one time! … Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count." countered Vaike but Kuran shock his head "Doesn't matter! A forgotten weapon is a forgotten weapon."

"You have no room to talk!" told Vaike "The Teach doesn't see your weapons with you."

"Oh! Do you mean these?" asks Kuran and summons his Keyblade "Or do you mean these?"

And he produces two swords, a few handful daggers and an axe while pulling from his pockets a couple of shurikens and admits "Forgot I bought these once."

"You have shurikens?" Will asked. Kuran nods "Yeah… I bought them once to figure out how to reproduce them with my darkness creation… I thought they would be in some cases more effective than my daggers."

"Ah I see."

Robin turned to Stahl.

"So, Your name's Stahl right?" He asked.

"Oh yes this is Stahl, one of our finest." Chrom introduced.

"Hello Robin. Miriel told me we had some new Shepards." Stahl then turned to the two Keybladers.

"And you two must be Kuran and Will."

"That's right. A pleasure to met you." Will smiled.

"Same here!" told Kuran while Vaike proves he has his axe and insists to move with Stahl complaining he had to miss breakfast while naming the meals and adds "Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon."

With that they began to move on and on the way they found a group of Heartless blocking their way.

"Look who's here." told Kuran and Chrom told "Gods, the Heartless has been spread this far?"

"Well… these two warned us that they were nasty." told Frederick and Chrom told "Everyone, remember what we're up against!"

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their…" began Vaike but… "Wait… My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes…" told Chrom and Kuran sighs, producing one of his axes. "Take this until we find yours again".

"Thanks Kuran!" laughs Vaike "The Teach won't forget this!"

Then Vaike took the weapon and notices "Wait… this weapon is more heavy than my axe! You must be strong!"

Kuran shock his head "I think it is more because of my control over darkness than strength."

"Don't worry about that, let's just take care of these guys first." Will said.

They nod and engaged the Heartless in battle. In the middle of combat called Vaike to dodge and Kuran had to jump down to avoid the thrown axe.

Glaring over him Vaike raises his own axe and calls "Miriel found my axe!"

The red haired woman named Miriel, which uses magic notices the Keyblade on Kuran's hand and told to herself in the near of Will, not noticing he is was listening "Fascinating… I always believed this weapon to be a mythos due to the lack of evidence no our world. Seems I have to correct my thesis about them… once this battle is over I have to investigate if all legends about this weapon are true."

And then she casts a spell against a Heartless.

"Well as you can clearly see these are not myths." Will said.

"I assume you know more about these weapons?" asks Miriel "If it is the case, I would like to have your help on my research on this topic, after the battle is over."

"I don't see why not." Will smiled before striking down a Heartless.

The battle raged on and they finally got them all down. After the last one was stricken down told Chrom "Finally, and good riddance!"

"I think I speak for all… we agree with you." told Kuran. Chrom nods and spoke "But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad…"

"Then no path is safe." Adds Fredrick up "We'll need to stay wary."

"Pretty much how me and Kuran have been doing this." Will said.

"Lovely." told Chrom "Better we keep going."

And with that they marched on. On the way Miriel began talking to Will "I would like to start my research with the reason why I believed the Keyblade was a myth: the various sources stating their existence differ greatly about their appearance… while the minority seems to have been key shaped, many other brought descriptions which weren't even close to the key factor. In one case it was even described as a large glass club. So why is the weapon your friend is holding so much different than the sources?"

"The thing is Keyblades themselves do not necessary have a defined shape. The shape of the Keyblade is determined by the nature of the wielder's heart." Will said.

"Interesting… So he has a dark heart considering the main coloration and form of his blade?" asks Miriel "And of what are the Keyblades made off? From the first glance it didn't look like any material I know."

"What they're made of?..I don't think any Keyblader really knows to be honest, these things just sort of appear." Will said summoning his Keyblade as an example "Like that."

She took a few notes and told "Your blades really differ from each other so your natures differ greatly I presume? And how to archive one of these mighty weapons? Since the sources are all very dated, it isn't an easy task to obtain such a weapon and I am sure here there are the ones who misuse such a weapon if it is so powerful like legends suggest."

"I don't really know if there is an effective way to get one. Either you can or you can't, it's just that simple. I would also like to add that the Keyblades ability also depends on the user as well. True how most Keyblades have a few similar powers like magic and unlocking, but after that it really dose depend on the wielder." Will stated.

"Fascinating! One of the legends told that the Keyblade was able to cut through an entire mountains… from your telling I assume this power was only limited to this one stated in the legend?" went the mage on.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Keyblades are very dangerous weapons."

She nods and keeps on writing notes and finally told "Once we make a camp, I would like to conduct experiments regarding the Keyblade."

"What kind of experiments?" Will asked.

"A durability test, cutting strength and a few more I have to get concluded yet." told Miriel.

"Well I can tell you that a Keyblade's durability also depending on the wielders strength of will the Keyblade can even stand up to weapons made out of pure energy." Will stated.

"Weapons of pure energy?" asks Miriel in curiosity "Never heard of such a thing."

"Trust me it's pretty mind blowing to see. Maybe I'll introduce you to someone you can tell you what I mean." Will said.

"It would be a curious meeting." told Miriel and they continue walking.

And when they stopped and Robin asks "Well, what do we have here?"

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" asks Lissa as they looked at the thing in front of them. Kuran came next to them and admits "I saw one of these only once… during a tournament before I got kicked out."

"A Pegasus huh? Wonder what it's doing out here. It looks like it's hurt." Will pointed out.

"Let's just have a look here." Chrom said as he walked up to the winged horse.

"I wouldn't do that." Will warned.

The Pegasus stood on its hind legs giving off a loud neigh.

"WHAO! Down girl! Easy there!" Chrom said trying to calm down the winged horse.

"I tried to warn you. Most Pegusus don't liked being approached by strangers like that. ESPECIALLY if it is hurt." Will said.

"Where do you have your acknowledge about Pegasus?" asks Kuran "Homeplace?"

"Yup."

While Sumia seems to have calmed the Pegasus down and Chrom compliments, she has a hand for animals and Will took the chance to heal the Pegasus.

"I guess we can move on now" guesses Robin and they move on… and soon it was getting colder in their trip. At one point Lissa complains she is freezing and Frederick answered "Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind."

And as the border came Robin asks "So this is the fortress?"

"Yes." answered Chrom "The Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners" explains Frederick "Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best" replied Chrom and Kuran looks to Will "How about you?"

"Negotiation's are not my strong suit as well I'm afraid." Will said.

"And I think negotiations won't be the big trouble" told Virion "I can see that the guards are mobilizing… and I cannot recall any event where such hostile actions were solved peacefully."

"Don't let us get caught in this." told Chrom "Our actions will be compared with all of Ylisse"

However… as they came closer to the gate the commander of the guards, a blond haired woman in heavy armor, called to them "Halt! Who goes there?!"

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" called Chrom back but their commander called in return "Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!"

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy!" reasoned Frederick and Kuran thought "Didn't our archer just told once they got weapons ready the only solution is a fight?"

In the meanwhile continues Frederick to reason "Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matter of mutual interest."

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" was the harsh counter and Frederick steps back "B-brigand? Now see here-" "You think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try to cross our border?" was the interrupting question of the commander "I have the authority to take down such impostors where they stand."

"How dare you!? You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!" shouts Frederick and she only laughed "Ha! Yes, indeed - and I'm the queen of Valm!"

"Then why is she not sitting on her throne?" jokes Kuran towards the others in low voice so that only their own people could hear that.

"Mmm..Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield." The woman said.

"I think negotiation's are going pretty good." Will said sarcastically.

Chrom made one last adept to talk "Please, good lady! If you just listen-" "I'VE HEARD QUITE ENOUGH! ATTACK!" shout the woman and the lances were thrown at Chrom.

Chrom stares in shock as the weapons were thrown at him. Before anyone could act Chrom was picked up by Sumia riding the Pegasus they had helped earlier.

"Sumia?"

"Better hold on tight Captain, could get bumpy."

"Uh, right."

The two came back down and Lissa sighs loudly "Phew… good thing we found this Pegasus earlier… or else I would have one brother less."

"It isn't over yet." warns Robin "It seems we have to fight them."

Chrom agrees "Yeah! Get Ready! We have to get up to her somehow to get some sense into her head."

"Well… I see stairs from here. If we manage to catch one of them-" began Robin but Sumia interrupts "But from what I saw they were blocked by gates! And we have no one to pick the locks."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." told Miriel and looks at the Keybearers. Robin turns to them "Can both of you can the gates if we go for a good old divide and conquer strategy?"

"Leave it to us." Will said.

"Alright! Will! You go to the west with Chrom, me, Sully, Virion and Vaike! The rest go east! Our goal is to surround the enemy on the top and defeat their leader!" told Robin and Chrom adds "And try not to kill anybody! Only making them unable to fight!"

With that the two groups split up and go for their targets. Kuran got on Frederick's horse and as they got to the first enemies, he jumps off and engaged the soldiers.

The second group was following Chrom's lead according to Robins tactics.

Meanwhile Will and Kuran were sneaking around silently knocking out anyone they meet. "Ok the gates should be around here somewhere and- Hey is it just me or are we being watched?" Will said. Before Kuran could answer the two bumped into somebody big.

"AHH!..Oh uh, hey there big guy didn't see you there." Will chuckled.

The man turned to the two and told "Don't worry about it… nobody seems to see me! I am Kellam! One of the Sheppards… through I wonder why nobody has noticed me since we went on this trip…"

"If that really is the case you should consider yourself an infiltrator or something like that because you're really good at that." Will smiled.

"But… I feel safer in this armor. It was a gift from my hometown." told Kellam "And infiltrators don't wear such armors" countered Kellam.

"Hey, whatever works for you big guy." Will said.

"Stop right there intruders!" A guard said running right past Kellam to the Keybladers.

"Any last words?" The guard asked pointing his spear at them.

"Yeah: how the hell did you miss the big guy?" Will asked

"What are you-" Before he could finish the guard got knock out.

"Yeah...That's just sad." Will sighed.

Chrom looks at them and asks "Why is the guard on the ground out of the sudden?"

"Didn't you see me sir?" asks Kellam and Chrom jumps in surprise "Kellam! I didn't see you."

"I know sir" told Kellam "This happens a lot to me…"

"And I still wonder how are you doing it." told Chrom.

"As far I know, dumb luck." Will said.

"Then I have a lifetime of dumb luck." told Kellam "Even in my hometown everybody tend to miss me… even my own mother."

"Now we should continue to attack." told Chrom.

Sometime later the group was successful in defeating the guards, eventually reaching their commander.

"Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!" challenged the commander and holds both shield and spear ready at them with her remaining guards, all heavy armored.

Kuran smirks "You know what the problem of your armor is?"

She tilts her head "What do you mean?"

"Electricity and metal?" suggests Kuran and looks at the mages of their group. Miriel and Robin understood and took their tomes out to recite the thunder spells at her and the guards.

It didn't take much for the commander and her guards to fall after the shock.

"Well… this was for that." told Chrom and they wait for the commander to wake up. Once she was back in the senses she told "You… said the truth."

Then she stands up and bows in front of them "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I am Raimi."

Then she continues "I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." told Chrom and Kuran wondered "Why is she completely different now?"

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words." explains Frederick "I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here…"

"Got to admire their passion for obeying the laws of nature... I guess." Will stated.

"Still this is something I want to have counted for all of the world." stated Frederick.

"Can we get going?" asks Lissa and Chrom nods "Yeah! It isn't getting warmer."

"True." comments Kuran and they began moving.

Eventually the group was led inside the Khan's castle.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the Khan." Raimi said.

"Of course."

"The Khan is away?" Robin wondered.

"Out training I'd wager. It's clear that Khans of Feroxs prefers battle to politics, or rather battle IS their politics." Will stated.

"A warrior rule eh? I can picture him now, a giant of a man with unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair hehe," Robin chuckled.

"Am I now? Please do go on." Spoke a female voice.

"Huh?"

"The Kahn is a woman." chuckles Kuran "Why I am not surprised?"

A dark colored woman in red and white armor with blond hair enters the scene and Chrom began "You're the-?! Er, that is to say… The Khan, I presume?"

"One of them, yes- the East-Khan. My name is Flavia." told the Khan "I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us." told Chrom and keeps on "Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs!" told Flavia "We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damm them!" shouts Chrom "I… Forgive me, Your Grace. That was… indelicately put."

"Ha!" shouts Flavia "Damm them and damm delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"In that case, you should have a word with your damm border guards…" told Chrom and Kuran chuckles "Yeah! Like they should check on people BEFORE trying to kill them."

"Kuran!" told Chrom but Flavia just laughs "Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! I like you two already!"

"So by any chance do you know why we're here?" Will wondered.

"Yes, but regrettably I can't provide Feroxi troops for Ylisse." Flavia said.

"What? Why not?" Lissa asked.

"I lack the authority."

"Forgive me but I don't understand. Aren't you one of the Khans?" Chrom asked.

"As I said I'm ONE of the Khans. In Ferox, the Khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years-"

"No wait let me guess: The winner gets complete authority for all of Ferox and the west Khan won the last tournament and the only way you can help us is to win the next one. That pretty much sums it up doesn't it?" Will asked.

"That's correct." told Flavia "Be my champions in the next tournament and you receive the help you seek for."

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions." told Chrom but Flavia countered "Ha! On the contrary! The Khans themselves do not fight - they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead Khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason."

"So you decided to take outsiders for your battles." said Kuran as he realized what she was telling. Flavia nods and admits "Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. … That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make."

"There is no choice, East Khan. My people are desperate." told Chrom "We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Heartless. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel."

"Haha!"laughs Flavia "Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament!"

Then she looks at the group "Come. I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear there are equally and able swordsman champions from the West-Khan."

"He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity." told Chrom and Flavia told "Well spoken again - I look forward to seeing if you're skilled with a blade! And choose your man wisely! Only 7 people can fight for one side in the tournament."

"So, any idea who the lucky 7 are going to be?" Will asked Chrom.

"Well I go for sure." told Chrom "And I prefer to have Robin down there as well. This makes two… then Vaike and Kellam to balance things little out. You as additional magic user aside Robin and also Virion for any Pegasus Riders. And then Kuran as wild card… nobody would aspect him to suddenly change weapons like that in the middle of battle or just appearing anywhere else."

Kuran looks in surprise "When did you learn about my Dark Corridor tricks?"

"As I saw you using these… corridors to make one of the border soldiers fall through it into a large pile of snow." explains Chrom.

"Well alright then now that that's taken care of let's get ready, shall we?" Will stated.

Later they were on the field and they looked at the opponents and Kuran told "Don't we know one of them?"

"Why yes I believe we do."

"Chrom! Look!" Lissa shouted from the stands pointing to one of the opponents reveling to be Marth.

"I see him." Chrom said.

"Marth! One question, before we begin?" Chrom asked to Marth who only looked in silence.

"...Fine then. Our swords can speak for us." And with that the battle began.

Chrom and Marth got their swords on hand and as Chrom saw the blade of Marth he asks "Where did you get that?"

Marth didn't answer and after some time told Chrom "There's is no way…"

Chrom jumps and rolls at the masked swordsman who blocks the blow. Then their swords clash at each other. During the fight asks Chrom "Tell me! Who taught you to fight like that?"

"My father!" told Marth as he jumps at Chrom who dodged it. Then they began to exchange blows again.

Kuran rushes against one of the knights who tries to poke him with the lance. However Kuran was faster and side steps it, using the movement to circle around himself and put a blow at the knight's helmet. The knight steps back in dizziness before crying loudly as Kuran made a Dark Corridor underneath the feet. One of the axe wielding fighters saw this and storms with raised axe at Kuran to get rid of him for clearing a path towards Virion. However he stopped as Kuran raised his hand in a stopping motion.

And as the keyblade wielder points up, the fighter did as well and muttered "Crap…"

One of the fighters ran at Will and was about to strike, however the Keyblader simply vanished and reappeared behind him. The fighter turned around to try and strike again until his sword suddenly shattered. "W-W-What the..." "Hey if you want to keep going that's fine by me." Will mused.

Will turned and watched Chrom and Marth clash. As they fought his eyes turned silver for a little bit. "Hmm...Well what do you know." He muttered to himself.

"Will! Can you come over? I think my guy broke a few bones as this knight land on him!" called Kuran while the others were busy to fight with the other soldiers on the field.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah sure." Will said as he went over.

"I thought it was a good idea to make one of the knights drop on a fighter through a Dark Corridor."

"Ha! Oh man I can't believe I had not thought of something like that." Will laughed.

After some time the others were successful in defeating their opponents, with the exception of Chrom who was still clashing with Marth.

"Man it's like they know how to counter every move the other one makes." Vaike said.

"I know the suspense is killing me...I hope it lasts." Will said.

"The only way that they could move like that, is that they have the same fighting style." told Kuran.

Then Chrom made a move that disarms him and forces Marth on the ground, groaning "Impressive… if not surprising."

"I think this is it." told Chrom "A good fight."

"Well fought! You have my respect!" Flavia said as she approached the group. "And considering the point you have your alliance, I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." She added.

"Thank you East Khan." Will said.

"It is I who should thank you, It's been ages since I held full power. Come tonight. We celebrate." Falvia said with a laugh.

With that she runs off and from behind them a dark man with a bald head came telling "Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it…"

"Excuse me but you are?" asks Kuran and the man answered "I'm the West-Khan you guys rudely removed from power! You're handy with weapons guys. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger arms."

"What do you know about Marth?" asks Chrom and the West Khan answered "This guy? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha!"

After his laugh he continues "Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended."

Kuran looks around "Now that you say it… he kinda pulled a stunt like this one guy I heard about in a place I visited once… was it Manbat or Batman?"

"Well whatever the case may be I say we all earned a little R and R." Will said.

Kuran nods and overheard a conversation between Lissa and Robin about how much Lissa admires Marth… and Frederick countered Will's argument with "We should leave right now. The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately."

"Hmm, yeah that's true." Will admitted

"Come on Frederick!" moans Lissa "Look at how late it is."

"I agree with Lissa here." told Chrom and the West Khan told "Whatever you do now! I have a little present for you."

With that a new man entered the scene and looks at the troupe silently. The West Khan explains "This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword."

With that Lon'qu draw his katana and holds it at Kuran "Now you have me, dismiss this coward."

"Coward?" asks Kuran and the swordsman told "The trick you used in this tournament… it is a cowardly move to cheat two warriors from the honorfull battles. A move only a coward would use… and your weapon is not real one."

Kuran growls at Lon'qu and holds his own Keyblade back "If you want we can settle this one right here and now! I am no coward! I just use my abilities to my best advantage!"

"ENOUGH!" Will shouted causing the room to shake a bit causing everyone to turn to him in shock.

"I don't care if you think what tactics are cowardly the fact is that we're all on the same side and we're on the edge to a inevitable war. Tell me Lon'qu do you think there is honor in war?" Will asked.

"As long the soldiers on both sides are able to have a fight without cheap tricks yes. Everything else is cowardness." told Lon'qu.

"War is not about 'honor' or 'cheap tricks'. It's about using whatever you can do to protect those you care for while at the same time making sure your fellow wariors don't die. The best way to quickly end war is to use whatever method is most effective. If you truly think that there's honor in war, you clearly have no idea what war really is." Will stated. Lon'qu narrows his eyes "Don't question my abilities."

The West Khan laughs "Lon'qu has his share of fights and wars! It is just we Feroxi think a little different about battles! And he got a separate set of rules as well. Don't worry! He warms up with the time."

Will turned to Lon'qu. "Look I'm not saying the honor is a dead concept in a fight, trust me I love fighting on even terms as much as any of you. I'm just saying that you can't expect everyone else to fight fair as you. There's no doubt in my mind that there's going to be a point in time when Kuran is going to save you sorry butt, when that happens I hope you understand."

"I want to test his skills in swordfight." told Lon'qu "Only then I will be satisfied"

"After the party anytime." told Kuran and spoke "But I use my blades."

"Fine." told Lon'qu and left as well. Chrom looks at Will and asks "Is he always like that when challenged?"

"Can't say for sure, never seen anyone challenge him." Will said.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Robin wondered.

"Sure."

"Well during the tournament you sort of zoned out a bit when you saw Chrom and Marth fight. Are you alright?" Robin ask.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine I was just...reflecting." Will said.

"About what?" Chrom asked.

"Oh, just the good old days. This tournament setting kind of reminds me of the time me a Kuran first met, you know." Will said.

"Can you tell me about it?" asks Lissa in curiosity.

"Well It's a long story but we seem to have some time, if you guys don't mind." Will said.

"I think the party will take up the night so we have time." told Chrom.

Later that night at a large dining table Will began explains the story to the group as well as some Feroxi warriors who were sitting nearby. "Well it's like I said we first met at a tournament oddly enough there was actually quite a handful of Keybladers. Ironically the guy who won was one of the contenders who DIDN'T have a Keyblade." Will said.

"Did you and Kuran fight?" Robin asked.

"No. In fact we both got knocked out in the second round hehe another thing we have in common. But the weird thing is that the person who beat me ended up getting third place but decided to drop out so I ended up getting third by default. Kuran probably would have gotten third, but he sort of stormed out after his fight… It was kind of a bad day for him that time."

"Did you win anything for third place?" Chrom asked.

"Immortality."

"Are you claiming you cannot die?" asks one of the Feroxi.

"That's pretty much what immortality means, yes."

"He got his head cut off, fall off form high space, got blades into his body, burn into a lava pit and had once a whole truck landing on him… at least I heard about the last part." told Kuran as he passed with a fresh plate since one of the Feroxi broke his one in a fight.

"If any one doesn't believe me there more than welcome to try." Will said before biting into a piece of meat. Following up the challenge he was within seconds stabbed by three swords, two lances and one even went to crack his skull with an axe. Also an arrow was sticking in his forehead.

Lissa stares at the scene and wanted to scream in shock as Kuran said "Will… couldn't you have waited with this challenge AFTER the meal? Someone might get sick from the sight you are giving now."

Lissa stares at Kuran as if he was insane! After all NO ONE could survive with so many weapons in the body.

Will only got up and sat back down with all those weapons still stuck to him. "You guys done?" he said.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Robin asked as Lissa just rolls her eyes up and falls backwards on the ground.

"For a while it did but ever since I kept dying I sort of developed a very high pain tolerance." Will said before looking over to Lissa. "...Meh I'm sure she's fine."

"I am sure of that as well" told Frederick "Just… I can understand her reaction… this is definitely not anything you would consider as normal… and nobody would expect somebody with your wounds to just stand up and talk normally."

"I second that opinion." told Chrom "This isn't anything within normal human understanding… what were the other two prices in this tournament if immortality was just for third?"

"Second place was a giant golden statue made for you, and first place was having any one wish." Will said.

"Sounds rather cheap compared to immorality." told Frederick "Everybody would have gone for the third place I image"

"Trust me immortality is not all it's cracked up to be." Will said. Chrom nods "I can see the problem… but still… compared to a gold statue or a wish…"

"This wish was for anything!" told Kuran "Theoretical the winner could wish for the rulership of the world and it would have been granted somehow."

"Somehow?" asks Robin and Kuran shrugs "The gods I run into had a few tiny limits but yes. They had somehow grand this wish… or anything else which were within their might."

"Ok! Then this makes sense as first prize. But the gold statue…" mused Frederick

"Yeah I never understood why that was for second place. Then again It sounded like something someone made up at the last second or something." Will said pulling to the weapons from his body.

And as he was done, somebody went to cut his head off and now told Flavia "I know he challenged this up but I think it is enough now!"

"Thank you, now can anyone please help me, I am getting very dizzy." Will's disembodied head spoke as it rolled on the floor.

Some of the Feroxi fell down by the sight and Kuran went over "Alright Wolverine! Or should I go for Deadpool?"

"Deadpool, definately Deadpool." Will laughed.

"Wolverine? Deadpool?" asks Chrom and Kuran told "People from some stories we heard about."

Flavia laughs and asks "Say Will! Don't you want to join our country? I bet you will be the champion of champions in no time! Able to fight good battles and unable to die! This is something we could only ask for! Well… at least not dying from wounds."

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm afraid I can't. I kind of have an obligation as a Keyblader to obtain fulfill, plus I have other plans I want to take care of." Will said as he adjusted his head on his shoulders.

"Too bad! Perhaps when you end your carrier as a Keybearer?" asks Flavia and Kuran scratches his head "I only know one retired Keybearer so far… all others which reach a decent age are either death or has other problems which can be considered as bad."

"Besides being immortal kind of takes the fun out of fighting for your lives. Being true warriors I'm sure you understand THAT." Will said.

"You have a point here!" told Flavia and laughs "Just having my mind running! Now let's continue with the feast! The blood of the ones who will fall shall be spilled soon enough!"

Will raised his drink. "To the enemies foolish enough to try and get in our way!"

"May they be a lesson for others who are so foolish as well!" told Kuran

The others cheered on that and the feast gets on. A lot of alcohol was running and more than one bottle was destroyed on someone's head. Somewhere deep in the night when everybody was sleeping, snoring and anything else which could be considered as sleeping.

Meanwhile far outside the fort by some treelines stood Orcus. Next to him stood a man clad in bronze and orange armor with a bright orange sword. "It's just as you say Orcus they are surprisingly skilled." He said.

"Yes but I'm afraid that conclusion is a bit hazy. The gnorcs from the dragon realm weren't exactly competent. Still I think we have just enough to come to a more accurate conclusion, I suggest we give them a more challenging opponent for that." Orcus said.

"Are you suggesting that we throw one of our brothers into the lion's den!?" The armored man objected.

"If we do we can potentially get rid of them right now. If not then we have a better idea on just who these Keybladers are." Orcus countered.

The armored man thought of a moment and looked at the star filled sky. "This world...is at war. And war can only be won with inside information and swift effective ambush. With that said I know the perfect one for the job." The armored man said.

Orcus nodded before vanishing.

"So I suppose it's my time to shine?" A voice spoke as something rustled in the tree tops. "Just do what you can and be careful." The armored man said.

On the next day everybody got ready to depart, for the returning trip to Ylisse. As it seems everybody was ready and Chrom asks "Is everybody here and do we have everything?"

As everybody made sure they have everything they depart on their way home. Surprisingly they didn't had any trouble on the way back and once they reach Ylisse, Chrom went directly with Lissa to their sister to inform them about their success by Regna Ferox. Waiting outside the throne room mused Kuran "Perhaps we can now concentrate more on the boss of these Heartless and the Keyhole."

Will nodded. "Now let's see if I were a Keyhole, where would I hide? Maybe inside some magical royal family heirloom or something?" Will wondered.

"Could be." told Kuran and wanted to go to get something to drink but… as he saw Phila rushing in hurry towards the throne room he asks while having a hand on his face "Can't we have a break for a few days before the next bullshit happens?"

"Wonder what's going on this time?" Will wondered.

As answer came Chrom soon out and called "Gather everybody! We go to the southwest border of us! We have to talk with the King of Plegia! He claims that one of our people invaded their territory even though his man attacked our village and abducted Meribele."

Kuran whistles "Alright… this is new for me that somebody kidnapped is invading a place."

"That son of a bitch...come on let's get going." Will said.

They gathered everybody and as they were about to leave asks Chrom "Well then? Is everyone ready to go? It's a long march through the western mountains to the Plegian border."

Then a boy runs up and told "Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?!"

"Ricken? How did you…" began Chrom "Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission."

"But, Captain!" protested Ricken "You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!"

Chrom shock his head "I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right? We're off, then. Be good."

With that they left and Kuran mumbled "I bet he will follow us."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Will muttered back.

And then they began to travel to the borders and Kuran asks "Anything else we should know about Plegia besides what we already do?"

"Safe to assume that these guys are bad news?" Will asked.

"The King of Plegia wants us dead." told Chrom.

"That's pretty much it, huh?" Will said.

"At least what we know about." told Chrom

"That's all I need to know. Now let's go." Will said.

And they keep on walking until they reach the border making their way to the base of some mountain. On top of a large rock looking down at them was a man wearing black and gold royal attire and a woman wearing black.

"What's this, then?" asks the man "The exalt herself, in all her radiance?"

Then he laughs, "I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!"

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us," told Emmeryn and Kuran sighs. "Bad choice of words… this guy doesn't care of the truth… only for his war."

"The truth?" asks the black wearing woman "I can give you the truth."

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?" asks the Exalt and the woman answered "You may call me Aversa."

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?" wondered Emmeryn and Gangrel asks "Who? Oh yes, the little blonde brat."

A Barbarian appears, holding Maribelle who protested "Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!"

"MARIBELLE!" shouts Lissa and the blond woman looks over "Lissa? Darling, is that you?"

"The girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more…" began Aversa "She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

Miriel adjusted her glasses "Does she even believe her own words? I don't need scientific proof, that this version of the story is completely different from what the reports suggest."

"Such harsh words. And people say I'M heartless." Spoke a third voice. The group looked around to find who it was until something seemed to crawl down the mountain side and joined Grangel and Aversa. It faded into view revealing a tall man with dark green and black stripes on his body. The man had surprisingly big eyes and a single horn on his forehead and what appeared to be a long whip like tail off his back, but most notably was a Heartless emblem on his chest.

"Judging from your emblem, you are a Heartless!" shouts Kuran and pulls his Keyblade out.

"Oh?" spoke Gangrel "So it is true that you have now soldiers in your rows which were able to call weapons out of nowhere… when did you plan to use your new assassins against us?"

"I would never use such tactic." protested Emmeryn "I don't want a war with Plegia".

"Release Maribelle at once!" Will demanded.

"Without an apology? Why should I even bother with parly? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper." Gangrel mused.

"There's no way in hell you would bother all this effort if THAT was the case." Will countered.

"Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt." told Gangrel and Kuran was only edges from just jumping this guy and bury his blade into his stomach.

"Now then your Graceliness, perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary in one piece." Gangrel suggested.

"Fire Emblem?" Will wondered.

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?" asks Emmeryn and Gangrel answered "Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS!"

Then he sighs "... Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse. Heheheh…"

Emmeryn shock her head "The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: To save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?"

"I want what every Plegian wants - a grisly end for every last Ylissean!" shouts Gangrel "What could be more noble than that?"

"What?" asks a shocked Emmeryn and Gangrel wondered "Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people. Your father named us heathens! His 'crusade' across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!"

"I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings." replied Emmeryn "But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace."

"Yours is a haven of hypocrisy!" shouts Gangrel "Now give me the Fire Emblem!"

Will leaned towards Kuran. "Magical royal family heirloom." He mused before turning towards Gangrel. "Prove to us that we can trust you and let Maribelle go first." Will said.

"Uhg.." told Gangrel "Taaaaalk, talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words!" told Grangel.

Then the chameleon Heartless snapped his fingers summoning some Heartless that surrounded Emmeryn only to be quickly stuck down by Chrom. "Stay back or you all shall suffer the same fate!" He shouted.

"Now that's a declaration of war if I ever heard one. A big messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel laughed.

Kuran turns to Will "Is it just me or this family has the talent to choose the wrong words at the wrong time?"

In the meanwhile went Aversa over to Maribelle and told "Poor, stupid girl… Do you believe it is worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse"

"No…" spoke Maribelle "That's not… Oh, Lissa… Please, no…"

Suddenly a dust of wind knocked the barbarian who held her down and Ricken runs into the scene surprising Aversa.

"Maribelle! Go! You're free!" told Ricken while Maribelle asks "RICKEN?! What are you doing here?"

"Just run!" countered Ricken "We can talk about it later!"

"Oh, is this your little boyfriend?" teased Aversa "Isn't he just precious?"

"Don't talk down to me, witch!" countered Ricken and attacks with an wind spell. She was taken by surprise again and she gasps "Nngh! W-wind magic?"

"Come on, Maribelle!" told Ricken and they fled while Aversa was distracted. As she collected herself she cursed "Wretched whelp! I should…"

Then she shook her head "No. Our soldiers have them outnumbered. The brats will be dead long before they can reach their comrades."

"So negotiations are a bust, pity." The chameleon Heartless said before more showed up

"Go my brothers, tear them to pieces!"

"Your cooperation is ever so appreciated Stelth Sneek." Aversa said.

"But of course milady." The Heartless mused.

Gangrel laughs loudly "The soldiers and Heartless stay here and kill so many Yllisians as possible! The forts here will provide with reinforcements."

Kuran turns to Will "Seems we still have all hands full to get out alive and secure the lives of Maribelle and Ricken… "

Robin who was listening agreed "Yeah! Our top priority is now to secure the safety of the two! Afterwards we have to defeat the Plegias and Heartless here."

A Heartless was about to jump on the two until Will threw his Keyblade striking it down.

"Thank you." Ricken said.

"Don't thank me yet. Get going." Will assured them.

Ricken and Maribelle nods and went to join up with the others while Kuran helps Will to have a clear path. Eventually the two managed to get to a safe distance as Will and Kuran proceed to fight off the other Heartless.

Meanwhile Maribelle got a opportunity to reunite with her 'Treasure'.

"Maribelle! Are you hurt?!" Lissa asked in concerned.

"Nothing I didn't' return two fold darling." Maribelle responded.

"I'm glad you're safe." Robin added.

"Who..Oh it's you."

"Yes I know you're not especially fond of me but it's just a relief all the same."

"Oh it's not a question of fondness. I'm simply protective of Lissa. My treasure is very sensitive, and...Wait, am I really justifying myself to a commoner? Gods." Maribelle huffed.

"Yes well I do.. Apologize for being a curt. And...And...And you have my thanks for your part of the rescue. There I said it." Maribelle worked up the nerve to say.

Kuran just finished off one of the last Heartless of this place as he wondered "Do you think this girl will think of us any higher now or will she view it as the duty of commoners to save her?"

"As long as she can help I honestly don't care." Will said as the two got back do the others.

"Forgive me Emm, I acted rashly." Chrom apologized.

"It's all right Chrom." Emmeryn said.

"Yeah, you were just protecting her as a Sheppard and as a brother no one blames you." Will said.

"The Mad King will be rallying his forces if he hasn't already. I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discus our strategy." Frederick suggested.

"Of course Frederick. It seems war is upon us." Emmeryn said "We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs."

"Why I have the bad feeling the cost will be something nobody is willing to pay?" asks Kuran.

And they began to head back to the castle. After a long walk they made it back and everybody went in to get ready for the night.

Later in said night were Lon'qu and Kuran having a training match as Kuran suddenly stopped. "Somebody is here…"

And suddenly an assassin jumps out of an corner and shoots and arrow. Lon'qu and Kuran avoided the hit and the Darkness user threw a set of daggers which distracted the assassin while Lon'qu moved in, cutting the head clean off with the blade.

Kuran moves over and told "You know… we could have ask him out if you didn't kill him."

"When one of him is here, others won't be so far," told Lon'qu.

Kuran understood "Then we have to rush over to see if anybody got close to the Exalt."

The two began to rush over and saw the others were already here. Spotting Will, Kuran assumes "I bet we have a set of intruders and we have to fend them off?"

"Hey guys so nice of you to join us." Will said

"What's going on?" Lon'qu asked.

"Well it all started when Marth came out of nowhere, warning of a possible assignation attempt on the Exalt as well, low and behold we have a rat problem." Will summed up.

"We should think about getting cats here," told Kuran and rushes to the other side of the halls, since he knows from the people here, the other side of the hall would be fairly unprotected.

Robin on the other hand somehow found Kellam and asks him to stand in a narrow passage. The man in shiny armor stood walks over and asks "Why should I do that Robin? I would only block the way!"

Then a bang was heard and somebody behind Kellam shouts "What the hell? Nobody is there but I run into something!"

"That's the point," told Robin and Kellam "Oh! Now I understand." He turns around and saw it was one of the intruders. He got his spear ready to deal with this guy if necessary. Also Robin got Miriel behind Kellam. She only mumbled something about that she should find out a way to find Kellam in an instant while in the same time how to transfer his ability not to be seen to other people as well.

Kuran reaches the other end of the hall and he saw Chrom talking with one of the intruders. Then he left Chrom and while passing Kuran he said "Hi! Just got hired by Chrom."

"For Candy" told Chrom loudly "I hired a thief for candies…"

"Wow…" muttered Kuran to himself and turns to the new guy… he definitely has to ask him out later. Candy as payment? This is new for him! On the other hand… he heard about a guy who wants computer hardware as payment.

Either way he heard fighting in a different corner and stopped at first as he saw the fight…

A couple of mercenaries are surrounding a large rabbit with armor and red eyes. Not sure what it was, Kuran figured this is an animal living in the palace and that it is defending its home. So he rushes over and as one of the mercenaries are about to ram a blade into the rabbit's side, Kuran slashes across the back, forcing the man on his knees in pain and got knocked down afterwards with the hilt of the Keyblade.

The mercenaries turned in surprise at the newcomer and a few are now storming to the new threat. Kuran produced a second blade and blocks two of the attackers before backing off to avoid the third.

The rabbit used the diversion of enemies and kicked one of them with the hind legs, sending the enemy at the wall, rendering him unable to fight.

It took a few minutes of the two but the group of enemies were cleared off. Looking around Kuran told "Seems to be safe now! Good that I happened to be around or you would now lying in a mess… being the dead one."

"Thanks Man-spawn" told a female voice, causing Kuran to turn around. The large rabbit was gone and instead a brown colored woman with long ears and brown hair with fur on some spots on her body and a refitted version of the rabbits armor on the body was now standing there. "

At first he stares at her and told "Uhm… you welcome?"

Then she runs off to the sound of other battles. Kuran shock his head and asks "What is up with her?"

Then he runs after her.

As he found her again, she finished off a mounted enemy in her rabbit form as a mage attacked Kuran. He blocks the spell with his Keyblade and wanted to counter but she was faster and finished off the magician as well.

Then she transforms back and she assumes "You followed me because of your mistrusts towards me."

"I don't know who you are... only that you are helping us and I have no idea what you are," countered Kuran "Having an eye on you is one thing… but I came here solely because there is the main battle."

"You don't know my kind?" she asks "You are strange for a man-spawn… or did the knowledge about my people die with them?"

"I ask later about it! The Exalt's safety has priority," told Kuran and she told "Agreed."

"Persistent rats are you?" spoke a dark man.

"You must be the guy leading this raid." Will said.

"Yes, I am Validar." He said.

"Tell me do you have any idea just how much you guys suck at being assassins?" Will stated.

"For me It's not about being an assassin as it is getting the job done." Validar countered.

"Hmm good point."

"But regardless you are all going to pay!" Validar said.

"Yeah good luck with that." Will said.

"It doesn't look well for you!" told Robin in agreement and Validar wanted to counter something on this but as he saw Robin he began to laugh "Ho ho! Can it be?! After years of searching… Tonight, fate truly piles the gifts at my feet!"

"What are you talking about?" asks Robin and Validar wondered "So you don't know? Well, well… Ha, ha, ha! Oh I know you… Submit to me and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!"

"I am not interested into your truth!" countered Robin "You are trying to kill the Exalt and we will stop you!"

"Besides the odds are kind of against you right now since a huge chunk of your forces are taken out already." Will said pointing to a pile of unconscious or dead assassins. "Like I said you guys really suck at you jobs."

"I WILL SILENCE YOU!" he shouts and casts a spell but it was countered by Robin's spell and they explode on contact. Validar was coughing loudly but suddenly he saw Chrom coming towards him and tried to stop him… only to find his blade in his gut.

The eyes winded and he looks down to the Falchion which is now pulled out. Gasping in pain he clenches his stomach and hold the wound "This… is… impossible…this is… all wrong… how could… you have known the plan..."

Then he collapses while a pool of blood is forming under the body. Chrom cleans his weapon on the dead man's clothes and told "So much for killing my sister."

"Yeah but I'm willing to bet that there's going to be more attacks like this." Will stated.

"I believe the same," told Chrom and as Emmeryn came with Phila told Chrom "Thank the gods you're safe!"

"It is you I have to thank, Chrom," replied Emmeryn and Phila spoke "I beg your forgiveness, milord! I failed in my duty - they should have never made it into the castle in the first place."

"Peace, Phila. You couldn't have known what was coming. Only Marth could…" spoke Chrom but Emmeryn interrupted "... Marth?"

"Yes, I would speak more with… Um…" began Chrom but as he looked around he asks "Robin, where's Marth?"

"Hmm… An excellent question. She was here a moment ago…" told Robin and Kuran asks as he came with the new companion "Who was here a moment ago?"

Chrom just shouts "Not again!" and runs off. Kuran looks surprised and wondered "What did I miss?"

"Turns out that Marth is really a girl." Will explained. Kuran whistles and asks "Anything else this girl has hidden from us? Like her true name?"

"Well she seems to know Panne over there." Will added motioning to the young woman next to Kuran.

"Panne is your name?" asks Kuran as he turns to her "Interesting."

Then Emmeryn spoke up "Brave taguel, there are not words to express my gratitude."

"So you know our true name?" asks Panne while turning to her and Robin asks "Sorry, what's a taguel?"

"I wanted to ask the same now" adds Kuran and Panne told "I am a taguel. The… The last taguel. We are shape-shifters. Most of your kind called us 'beast' or 'coney' in the midst of their hunt. I only helped you because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I!"

"Did you just say you're the last?" asks Kuran "I am sorry to hear that."

"Why are you sorry?" asks Panne "It wasn't you who hunted down my people."

"But it was humankind who hunted your people down," told Kuran "I took so much from your words."

"What?!" exclaims Emmeryn "Is this true? Who would do such a thing?"

"Ha!" laughs Panne "Do not act so shocked. You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all you touch - even each other."

"... There is truth to your words, perhaps," told Emmeryn while Kuran told "I can understand you so much about being hunted because of what you are."

"I fear I don't understand man-spawn." told Panne and Kuran explains "In my home… somebody or perhaps even people I didn't meet yet are seeking for my end… for two reasons."

"What are these reasons?" asks Panne and Kuran answered "One is the weapon I use… a Keyblade… I don't know what he is, seeks to destroy all chosen wielders of the weapon I use. He also wants my death even more desperate because I have something he hates perhaps even more than Keyblades."

"Why should I believe you are telling the truth, man-spawn? Do you really think I would feel pity for you?"

"Well it's not like anyone is making you believe him, but I can vouch for him on that." Will said before turning to the others. "It was actually that man that won that tournament I was telling you about." Will explained.

"You mean the winner wants the death of people with the Keyblade?" asks Chrom "But I cannot see why."

"It's like Kuran explained there were some limits depending on the wish. In other words: he couldn't get his wish. Too bad you left Kuran, you should have seen the look on his face, priceless." Will chucked.

"Let me guess: he wished for the death of all Keybearers and the destructions of darkness," told Kuran "In both cases I don't see why it should have been granted… without darkness the light would burn everything while without Keyblades… who takes care of the Heartless when the only effective weapon against them is gone?"

"In a nut shell."

"Interesting." Chrom said.

"Well that's enough about us, we need a plan." Will said.

"We have to move Emmeryn out of the castle to a safer place," told Chrom "I think it is the best if we move her to Ferox where it's safe."

"And leave the people undefended?" asks Emmeryn "War is at our borders, Chrom. Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader? They must know their Exalt stand with them."

"But if something happens to you?" asks Chrom "What then?"

"Your Grace," began Frederick as he joined the conversation "Perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being. The other kingdoms know nothing of it. You would be safer."

"Unless somebody sells us out," muttered Kuran "And given the circumstances, I bet anybody who would want to save the own ass would do that."

Panne heard his muttering due her good hearing and told "You don't trust man-spawn as well?"

"In war it isn't safe to trust everybody… only those who earned the trust in battle. Hard lesson by some other conflict I was involved… long before I was Keybearer."

On the other hand Chrom told at Fredericks suggestion "Yes, please. At least that. I can't leave for Ferox with you right in harm's way."

"... Hmm. Very well," told Emmeryn but not really convinced about the matter. Chrom nods "Thanks, Emm. I mean it. We'll escort you to the palace before we head north to the border."

Later the next day as the group began its march Kuran looked over and noticed Panne looking lost in thought.

He moves over to her and asks "Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking about what you said last night. I don't think I've ever heard of a man-spawn in that type of situation before," Panne said.

Kuran shrugs "Just wanted to make you understand I can feel your loss to a point. I lost my home as well… taken by the Heartless. My mother is dead due to a sickness which wasn't treatable, my father is who knows where… I am not even sure he is alive as well and my mentor… killed by the man who wants my neck as well. However compared to you, this is nothing I guess. You are the last of your kind… you lost so much more," He shook his head "I don't think I come even close to know or understand how much worse your fate is than mine."

"That might be true, but you know I can honestly say that for once I actually feel somewhat sympathetic to a man-spawn. Also I can't help but notice that you and your friend did not have any reaction to my transformation." Panne said.

"I saw a few transformations myself in some battles… and having somebody transforming and fight on the same side like us, was a nice change. The ones I faced so far were more interested into cutting off our heads." explains Kuran "Though you are also the first who turns into a rabbit… the others I saw were for example a Heartless made of crystals. Somebody I know fought against a witch that can could turn into a dragon."

"So transformations are normal for you?" Panne wondered.

"I have seen my fair share," told Kuran "Most in negative sense though… so I am glad you are on our side."

"I'm actually glad were on the same side too." Panne said with a slight smile.

Kuran smiles back "Thanks!"

Then he told "I am curious … how are the Taguel? The only thing I know is that a taguel is a dangerous opponent after watching you fight last night."

"I'd like to think we fancy ourselves fine warriors, such in a way that you man-spawn might consider barbaric." Panne said.

"Do you mind calling me by name?" wondered the keybearer "Where are my manners! I never introduced myself: I am Kuran. Kuran Yuma"

"My apologies..Kuran."

"Don't worry about it," replied Kuran "How come you knew about the attempt to kill the Exalt thought? After all we were surprised ourselves if it weren't for Marth."

"Some mage I bumped into told me." She answered. Kuran blinks "Wow! If I ever run into your mage, I ask him where he got this information. While we know who might send them, I doubt the ones behind this were eager to talk about this to everybody".

"I don't really know why he told only me, but I suppose that's a question for another time." Panne said.

"Agree with you," told Kuran "Wonder how many people would find your transformed form cute instead of fearsome."

"Hard to say. Do...You think I'm cute when I transform?" Panne asked. He laughs nervously and told while rubbing the back of his head "It has its charm. Though I might be unable to really tell if it can be considered as cute… I got weird looks as I admitted to some people that I think bats are cute." Panne gave a light blush hearing this.

Kuran made a blush as well and realizes now… he has nothing else to ask anymore… "Since I am out of questions now… do you want to know something about me?"

"I don't see why not."

"Well… then just ask what you would like to know."

"Well, how about living with your family when you were younger?"

"Well… here isn't much to tell." began Kuran "I don't remember clearly when my father disappeared but when I was 7, an old man named Ynsadi entered my life and he found out I had potential to be a Keybearer, so he began to teach me. Until then I lived with my mother and we had trouble to survive daily… in my home were two large problems: No sun ever shone there and if you leave the village, or rather the area protected by a certain spell, you are an easy prey for Heartless. In fact the training and teaching from Ynsadi brought some color to my life. However the first big blow for me came when my mother became sick. Ynsadi did everything he could together with the local healer but… it wasn't enough. She lost towards the sickness. I never knew what she had."

Kuran paused to take a short break and continue "Ynsadi took me in afterwards. He was like a father for me and his training was the only thing which kept me from constantly crying over the lost of my mother. He helped me to get over it in fact. But one day… one day HE appeared."

Kuran spits to the ground "This guy in the shiny golden armor! In front of my eyes, he killed master Ynsadi. It wasn't a fair fight. He weakened him by striking his back. And as I attacked him with a wooden training sword, he just kicked me off before slamming his blade into Ynsadis heart before just leaving… No clue why I was spared that day. After all due the darkness in my heart, he would have killed me as well. You see this guy… he thinks all keyblades and darkness should be destroyed which is insane. I think this part of the matter was already discussed a few times."

"Infesting..I'm sorry for your loss." Panne said.

"Thanks" told Kuran and sighs loudly.

"Aww look at you two you're such a cute couple." Will said jokingly as he seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Have you been eavesdropping on us!?" Panne demanded an answer.

"I can assure you I have not." Will said.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" asks Kuran while looking at him

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to. Just don't go drinking any 'home made energy drinks' after all you two just met." Will chuckled.

"Hey! I didn't know about the full effects back there!" told Kuran and as he notices Panne's puzzled face he told "It's something between me, Will and a few dragons."

"Relax I was just messing around." Will laughed. Kuran shock his head but just accepts this for now… though in his mind he admits Panne is a cute one in general… he cannot understand why humans hunted down her kind.

It's been hours since the group began their march as well as everyone starting to feel a bit exhausted from the travel. "Ugh, my poor feet. I got blisters the size of eggs." Lissa whined.

"Oh it's not so bad. It's just a healthy little stroll. But seriously how far is this place?"Will asked.

"Half a day more of walking at the current speed," answered Frederick and Robin moans "My legs feel like pudding… Your endurance astounds me."

"Hah!" laughs Chrom "Should I carry you?"

"You can carry me!" told Lissa "No, seriously. I would really be okay with you carrying me."

Kuran looks at the guy in green which were with them since they left the castle "Who is this guy?"

For some reason Kuran doesn't like the way he is looking around… as he was expecting something.

"The hierarch? He's been a friend of the house of Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?" Chrom asked.

"Because he looks like the stereotypical betrayer who gets killed type to me… you know… if this were a story written by one or two people then something happens like an ambush, it turns out he sold us out and gets killed… either by our hands or by the hands of the enemy, betraying the deal he made with them." shrugs Kuran

And as if right on cue a few Plegian warriors and even a few Heartless appeared surrounding them.

"And there you have it." Will said dryly.

"Perhaps I should try my luck as Fortune Teller," told Kuran and Panne asks "This happened before?" While getting ready to fight as one of the warriors shouts "Grah ha ha! Time to die, princey!"

"Plegian soldiers? Damm! How did they know we were here? Everyone! Prepare for battle!" shouts Chrom and Kuran points to the hierarch "How about you ask him?"

One of the Plegian soldiers approached the hierarch looking like he was going to attack.

"Hold sir! I am the man King Gangrel told you about" told the hierarch but the leader who rode a Wyvern just shouts at him "Poke of!"

"Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?" asks the hierarch but the leader shouts "I've orders to protect a man, true… But I see no man here!"

"What?" asks the Hierarch and the leader answered "Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign! And what do we do with little pigies, mmm?"

"Well, you… I mean, perhaps," stuttered the Hierarch "You let them go free?"

"This is a wrong answer…" mumbled Kuran "In this case your mistrust towards humans has their reason, Panne."

"Oh, are you a chicken now? Bawk bawk!" mocked the leader "We've a whole barnyard in our midst!"

Then he told him "Well, it doesn't matter what you are. The axe will fall just the same!"

"EEEEEK!" shouts the hierarch as the Heartless jumps on him.

"Yeah well screw him anyway." Will said before turning to the leader. "You ARE the leader right?"

"Of course I am! How stupid are you?!"

"That's all I needed to hear." Will said before throwing his Keyblade at him knocking him off.

He cries as he falls but this was also a clue for all other soldiers to start attacking the group. Kuran took his blade out and blocks the axe of one of them. A Heartless jumped at Will only to have him step out of the way and crash into some Plegian soldiers.

Soon everybody was engaged into battles. Against the flying enemies however they had only a few people to counter against them… and these few people get slowly cornered.

Miriel and Ricken were surrounded by magic resistanding Heartless while Sumia was surrounded by more agile Heartless and Virion found himself cornered with only a few arrows left.

Also the attacks from the sky by the Wyvern riders doesn't didn't make anything easy. Robin called over to Will that he has to help Virion while Kuran and Panne were close enough to the mages to help them out before casting a spell against one of the Wyvern riders. After a while the group was successful in fending off the enemy.

"Well seems they're gone for now anyway." Will said.

"Yeah," told Kuran "But I don't like the fact that one of the Pegasus Riders who was supposed to watch the borders came to our aid" and he looks at the newcomer, a red haired Pegasus rider named Cordelia.

"Your Grace! My Prince! Run! As far and fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, not a half days march behind you!" She said frantically.

"Cordelia, what are you doing here? Tell me the boarders remain secure." Phila said.

"That I would, milady! But it would be false! Gangrel himself led his might against us! The end was upon us when knight sisters begged me to fly and warn the Exalt..I should have stayed...I should have stayed! Ah, Gods I can still hear their screams!" Cordelia explained.

"Peace Cordelia! You did your duty. The sisters faved your youth. You've many years yet to keep there legacy alive." Phila said.

"But I abandoned them! I'm weak...their legacy deserves better..."

"Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage, they know that. Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength."

"Captain Phila, I...how can I go on like this? They where my..my family..Gods..Oh Gods!"

"Sometimes you can't," told Kuran "But they gave themselves up to give you a chance to live and fight another day… they trust into your potential. Don't disappoint them by throwing yourself into the dirt like that. I lost my family in a less honorable way but each time I raise my weapon, I think of them. Do the same… have grief about their deaths, pray that they have a good afterlife but also thank for the gift they gave you…"

Then he puts a hand on her shoulder "I admit… I ask myself everyday if I could have changed the fate of each member of my family, if I had known more, if I had been stronger and so on… but with the time… I learned to accept the lost and honor what they meant in my life."

"I must return to the capital." Emmeryn said.

"Your grace, I cannot advise-"

"I should never have left. If it's discovered that I'm away when this news comes into light the people could panic, riot, more Ylissieans would needlessly die. Here Chrom I entrust this to you." Emmeryn said holding a shield like object.

"The Fire Emblem?"

"So THAT'S the Fire Emblem?" Will wondered.

"Looks like shield for me." told Kuran "Though the markings are interesting… and this gem on top is really something."

"It is the Fire Emblem" told Emmeryn "Please take it to Ferox, to safety."

"And leave you? No, Emm," told Chrom and Robin told "I agree with you! When I think believe what know about Plegia by now, they would capture you and kill you at the first given moment."

"No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem," countered the Exalt "It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me."

"Emm, come on. You can't…" spoke Chrom "Don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up..."

"I am not giving up Chrom. I am only giving what I can," was her reply and Chrom shouts "Emm, please! This is madness!"

"Sis, wait! Let me go with you!" told Lissa however Emmeryn declines, "Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it."

"This isn't fair! It's not fair!" cries Lissa "I know our people need you, but we need you, too!"

"Dry your tears, love," laughs Emmeryn "This is not good-bye"

"Your grace," began Phila "The Pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol."

"Very well, Phila. Thank you," told Emmeryn and Frederick spoke "I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your Grace. You have my word."

"I know you will, Frederick. Thank you," said Emmeryn and the knight bows "It is my honor."

"Cordelia," commands Phila "You will stay here with Chrom."

"But, Captain-" protested Cordelia but her superior interrupted "I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be. Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go."

The red haired woman nods "May they give me strength. As you command, Captain. I will pray for your safety."

Emmeryn then spoke up "Come, Phila. We must go."

"NO!" shouts Chrom "You don't have to go! This is absurd!"

"Chrom, you don't-" began his older sister but he spoke "Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone! Ylisse needs you. WE need you! Be selfish for once in your life!"

The Exalt was silent for a moment but then she spoke up "I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace I seek… You cannot see who it is for."

After a sigh she continued "I have to go. I'm sorry - I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come."

"This is a terrible plan." told Chrom but Emmeryn laughs "The blood of the first Exalt flows strong in us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa" told Emmeryn.

Then she and Phila began to leave with Chrom calling after them "Emm… Emm?! Ah…"

"She has a strong heart and mind," told Kuran "But will it be enough to hold Ylisstol until we come back?"

"Only time will tell Kuran." Will said.

Kuran agrees to it and the group began to move towards Ferox.

Not too far from the group Stelth Sneak was crawling on the groud blending into dirt trying not to be seen.

"Hmph, His Majesty is not going to be to happy when he finds that the Exalt dosen't have the Emblem...Ha, let him have his temper tantrum, I have my own priority. And as for the Exalt herself? I'm afraid your folly will cost you dear, my dear."

In the meanwhile they were watched from the shadows by somebody "Mom… Dad… I finally found you."

* * *

><p><strong>Will belongs to Fantasyfan101 in Deviantart<br>**

**I only own Kuran**

**Corrected by Crimson-Flazey inDeviantart**


	6. Fire Emblem Awakening Part II

Back in Ferox were some of the Sheppards training to be in form when the troops of their allies are ready to move out.

Sully and Kuran were facing Cordelia and Stahl to excercise exercicing manouvers to avoid spears. It was especially hard for Kuran since he is was the only one who wasn't mounted but with his useage of Dark Corridors he brought himself a little advantage on his own. Cordelia was high in the air on her Pegasus as she wanted to dive down at Sully but suddenly she felt a knive pressing on the neck.

Then she heard Kuran's chuckle, "You are dead."

"Got to say Kuran, your ideas of using Dark Corridors like that is pretty clever." Cordelia said.

"Thanks," told Kuran, "though a few of the tricks I can think of are not complete yet…"

Then he turns to look how Stahl and Lon'qu are doing and it seems Lon'qu won this match. Turning back to her Kuran spoke, "Could you land please? I am not in the mood to jump from this high."

As they came down Will approached them, "Alright everyone, we have reason to believe that there are some Plegians in a wasteland nearby. We're going to go and see if that's true and take them out if so," Will said.

"Alright!" told Kuran "Anything new from Yllistol?"

"Afraid not," Will said as he shook his head.

Kuran nods and asks "Who will go to the wastelands? Everybody or only a small group?"

"Everyone I think," answered Will

"Wastelands… I doubt that any of our horse riders will come with us," told Cordelia. "They cannot move in the sands very well. In fact everybody will have trouble moving there except for mages and flying units."

"This means Sully, Stahl and Frederick are out…" mused Kuran.

"Well at least we can have someone to make sure that this place doesn't get attacked. Come on, where we're about to leave," Will said.

They nodded and got their equipment and were ready. As they departed Kuran asked, "Say Will… do you know anything about combat without weapons? Speak with the bare hands? I ask because I am thinking about broading my combat capabilities by adding some hand to hand fights and perhaps a new weapon like a spear… when I manage to figure out how to make them with my dark creation ability."

"Well of course I know how to fight without weapons, I mean before we came to this world you saw me fight a giant robot. But hey I'm willing to teach you how to fight with your bare hands," Will smilled.

"In the next training session I am willing to start," told Kuran and chuckles. "The only time I was in a wasteland or desert was when I was in Agrabah"

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be able to punch your way though a mountain," Will said.

"Not that extreme," chuckles Kuran. "Want still be able to have a gentle touch."

"All it is, is control I mean you've seen how I fight and I can still treat my ladies right. I mean who knows your lady just might like it rough," Will said as he seemed to get off topic.

Kuran looks at him "We will see…"

Then they heard a girl scream in the distance. They looked to see a small girl with light green hair and pointed ears running before finally stopping, "Have...Have I lost him?" she huffed catching her breath.

Someone else then appered. It was a bulky man with short brown hair, "Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one?" he asked.

"AUGH! GET AWAY!" she screams, "just leave me ALONE!"

"Please, keep your voice down! You will give away our position! Very bad!" told the man and Kuran mused. "Better we go over and clear what is going one."

They approached the two only to hear more whining, "My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand and some big weido is trying to KILL ME!"

"Oy you break Gregor's heart. Why you treat me like villian?" the man apparently named Gregor said.

"Yeah, I'm not one hundred percent of what's going on but you could at least hear out someone you clams claims to want to help," Will spoke.

"Ah! Perhaps the little girl frightened because Gregor have worked with the group that captured her before he killed the last employer because he did not agree in capturing or selling the little girl."

"There, see? It's all a misunderstanding…wait, what was that part about capturing and selling?" Will asked.

"Bad men wanted to sell little girl," told Gregor and the girl sobs. "To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine. They made me transform for them…they drank and laughed and called out tricks..."

"Transform?" asks Kuran "You are a taguel?"

She shock her head "Nah! I am a manake!"

"And… what is the difference?" ask asked Kuran with a sweatdrop and she laughs "Wow! Don't you even know what a manake is but you do about taguels? Where did you come from?"

"Little girl can transform into dragon!" laughs Gregor and Kuran asks with another sweatdrop "And… why did she just not transform and wreck the whole group of bad guys?"

"I wouldn't put it past the idea of transfomation. Wouldn't be the first anyway," Will said.

"I would go so far if I were about to be captured by evil people or step further about to be sold," countered Kuran and suddenly somebody called. "THERE SHE IS! OUR SACRIFICE FOR LORD GRIMA!"

The group looked over seeing a group of people wearing robes.

"Talking about slave trade and now a talk of sacraficing sacrifice...I don't know why but I'm getting a nostalgic sence sense of deja vu," Will muttered.

"Can we talk about this later?" asked Kuran. "We have trouble that we need to deal with now."

"Hehe, uh, right," Will chuckled summoning his Keyblade.

Kuran got his Keyblade ready as well while Gregor pulls pulled his sword out as well and they got ready to fight… then Kuran asks asked, "Uhm… where is everybody?"

Kuran and Will looked around before noticing everyone else fending off a group of Heartless.

"Were they here this whole time? Jeez this sounds like really bad writing," Will said.

"Could be worse," told Kuran and slashes through the closest Heartless while some enemies tried to get close to the girl,who turned around to see a few of the group that was after her ready to strike.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted as a bright light suddenly covered her getting brighter. The light vanished reaviling a large light green dragon that shot flames at the group, taking them out.

"Wow! She looks impressive!" told Kuran to Will. "Perhaps you should take her to your home and introduce her to some of our dragon friends."

They kept fighting but Kuran got seperated from the others as he jumped carelessly at one of the enemy mages.

"Damm!" called Kuran and looked around after he finished the mage off to rejoin the group but notice that somebody is was closing in to Will.

"Who is that?" he wondered but was soon with his attention away to fend off a Heartless.

Will turned to see this figure quiclky lunge at him and managed to jump out of the way.

"Ok, just who the hell are you?!" Will asked pointing his Keyblade.

Instead of answering the question directly, the figure lunched at him again calling, "You won't take father from me!"

Will simply side steped and dodged again, "Kid, are you sure you don't have me mistaken for someone else?"

The figure ignores him and attacks again, this time with a dagger in hand with a loud, "Rhaaa!"

"Sooo I guess we're NOT going to sit down and talk about this?" Will asked sarcastically before blocking the dagger with his Keyblade.

"You are going to steal my father!" shouts the person while jumping back. "And I have to stop you! For the good of my kind!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. Look kid if you REALLY want to fight me you best know how to fight, otherwise you'll be in for a really bad day," Will said.

The firgure paused and cringed by Will's speech, uncertain what to do now.

"Your move kid," Will pointed his Keyblade.

He tries to figure out what to do until he cries loudly and a flash were was seen. After it was gone, the cloak then ripped in pieces and the figure is replaced with a large rabbit with blue armor.

"A taguel!? No way! I guess Panne isn't the last one after all," Will said to himself. "Don't think this will change the outcome kid."

"Raah!" shouts the taguel and charges at Will.

Will side steped again and managed to wrap his arms around the Taguel's neck, putting him in a head lock, "Just who the hell are you?!" he asked.

He struggles in panic "I don't want to be extinct! I don't want to be extinct!"

"You should have looked before you leaped kid. Now tell me your name," Will said keeping his hold.

"Y-Y-Ya-Yarne," he shrudders.

"Alright Yarne listen, I'm going to ask you some questions and your going to answer me. Anwser all my questions and I'll let you go, got it?" Will asked.

He nods as he whimpered in fear.

"Are there other taguel still alive out there?"

He shock his head and shrudders again, "N-Not that… I know… except for mom."

"Alright...why did you attack me?"

"When you leave… you will take father with you," told Yarne.

"Alright that has been buggn' me, who are your parents?"

Yarne tries to avoid answering this question but a glance at Kuran as he finished off the last Heartless, Will noticed who he was glanceing at.

"Wait...theres no way...is there?" Will tought to himself.

"Alright kid I'm going to let you go. When I do I advise you walk away," Will said as he slowly loosened his grip.

Once he let go… Yarne moved. Moved so fast that Will wondered if this rabbit had held back earlier and was soon out of sight.

"I suppose the only way to find out is to wait," Will muttered to himself quietly. As he made his way to the others who had just finished defeating the last Heartless in the area.

"What a fight!" told Robin. "Never thought they would make such trouble to get a dragon for a sacrefice sacrifice."

Will turned to the girl, "You know If you dont have anywhere to go you can come with us," he suggested.

"I will gladly do that!" told the girl and Kuran asks asked. "Whats your name?"

"Nowi! I am Nowi!" smiles the girl and Gregor laughs. "Ahh! Little girl in good hands now!"

After a while of introductions the group made there their way back to Ferox.

Panne moved to Will and asks asked, "Did you run into a taguel? You smell like you had contact with one."

"Yes I did, he attacked me while you all were dealing with the Heartless and those crazy worshippers," Will explained.

"Then where is he?" asked Panne. "I would like to meet one of my fellow people. Since I thought I was the last taguel."

"Unfortunately he's gone. I don't know where to but I'll be sure to tell you if I meet him again," Will said.

"Alright man-spawn," told the Taguel

"I prefer being called Will," he smiled. Panne nods and told "Alright… Will."

Later as Will was wondering around he noticed Nowi looking around.

"Hey there dragon girl. You doing alright?" he asked her.

"I am fine!" she smiled. "Do you want to play with me?"

"Um, sure I guess, Got nothing better to do anyways," Will smiled.

"Then let's play duck duck dragon!"

"Duck duck dragon?"

"I count to one million and then I transform into a dragon and catch you with my fire breath," smiled Nowi. "At least I try to catch you with my fire"

"Ok, one: counting to one million would take WAY to too long and two: why would you want to burn someone alive as a game?" Will asked. Nowi thought about it and told. "No clue… just turned out to be my favorite game… nobody really complained about it. In fact only a few wanted to play with me in my 1000 somewhat years."

"Wow is she really that old?" Will thought before asking out loud. "Are there other manake?"

"Sure," told Nowi. "Just no clue where they live. I met the last one a few hundred years ago."

"Has it ever dawned on you that maybe other creatures are not as fire proof as manakes?"

"Nope!" she just answered with a smile.

"Well they're not," Will said. "Know any other games, preferably ones that doesn't involve getting burned alive?"

She thought for a moment and cheers cheered, "Dragon wrestle! Also Catch with teeth"

"Dragon wrestling huh? If I could transform I would actually consider that...Now that I think about it, is there any trick with how you trasform?" Will wondered.

"Nothing biggy… we manakes use Dragonstones. No clue who came to the idea to of seal sealing our dragon forms in them, but it is like that long before I was born. If you want to know, you have to ask Naga!" laughed Nowi. "She might be the only manake existing knowing the answer."

"Dragonstones huh? Could I see it?" Will asked.

"Not a problem!" told Nowi and showed her Dragonstone. "Though it is a normal one… there are stronger versions! I heard taguel have also stones but they were called Beaststones."

"Amazing how they pacted so much power into these tiny things," Will said as he examined it.

"Heh, wonder if this thing could make me transform," he laughed.

"Make you transform? Are you a manake as well?"

"No but I am a type of dragon," Will said.

Nowi looks at him, "Then why are you in human form?"

"Becasue I con only transform when I'm at a certain place."

"What place is it?" wondered Nowi

"It's called Paridise Forest. It's um, not around these parts," Will explained.

"Sounds like a nice place! Can we go over there together?"

"Maybe another time," Will said before looking at the Dragonstone. "You know, the more I think about it the more I wonder If I can use this to transform...Wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

"As long you don't break it!" smiles Nowi said smiling.

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he held the Dragonstone. After a few seconds the stone started to flicker a bit before starting to shine, covering Will in a bright light in the same manner as Nowi had. The light faded reaviling revealing a dragon-like creature standing ton two legs covered in silver scales and large wings and a tail as well as a small dimond-like gem on his chest with Will's Katana tied to his side.

Everybody except Nowi and Kuran were jumping in surprise of the presence of the dragon and Chrom even drew his sword asking, "When did this dragon show up?"

"That's just Will! Seems he got his dragon form somehow in this place," told Kuran while Nowi cheered. "You look awasome Will! Let's find your own Dragonstone so we can play together!"

"The thought of Nowi having a playmate does scare me now," admits Robin

"This has officaly made my day. Serously this is the first time I've ever transformed outside of Paridise Forest," Will smiled as he spread his wings.

"Congrats Will!" shouts Kuran and turns to Chrom and Robin to explain them about his dragon form… though he also admits while he can use it here he didn't know it could be used in that place.

Will trasfomed back and gave Nowi her Dragonstone back.

"I am definately getting one of these when I get a chance. Sure I still don't feel as powerful as when I usually transform, but still!"

"Perhaps you need a better one," told Nowi and Kuran jokes. "How about you ask Frederick? He is picking up stones all the time when we travel."

"Hmm, who knows? Maybe I'll luck out," Will said.

Kuran shrugs and they got back… only for Flavia waiting for them. While it looks like she has news, a look on the face can tell it wasn't good ones.

"We just recived word from our spies that the Exalt has been captured and is to be exsicuted executed by the tomorrow" she explained.

"Damm! We have to save her!" told Chrom but Robin shock shook his head. "We cannot rush it Chrom, or we are will only be killing ourselves."

"We'll have to sneak over there and save her, but this there is a chance that it might be a trap," Will said.

"If it IS a trap we'll have to spring it or they will kill Emm!" Chrom said.

"Unfortunately that's true," Will admited.

"I will find something to ensure we get out of this sandpit alive," told Robin. "And I might have an idea… but for that we have to act fast to gather all nessescary pieces together."

"What do you have in mind?" Chrom asked.

"Something that requires air control… where does Plegia normally execute their prisioners? Especially somebody like your sister?"

"I don't know," Chrom admitted.

"Knowing that psychotic King, he'd more than likely make the execution of the Exalt more of a large puplic display, so maybe some sort of high cliff or ledge that would overlook his entire kingdom," Will suggested.

"And only one place fits this discription! It's right in front door of their palace," told Flavia and Robin told. "Good! We have to get to Yllistol and get some help and then it is a race against time to save the Exalt; or we split up and hope that both parties can move like planned… but this is more risky."

"I'm not entirely sure we can have the time to send for help," Will said.

"I am not thinking of sending for help… I had more 'freeing the help' in mind," told Robin. "The Pegasus Knights."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Everyone get ready, we leave as soon as we can," Chrom said.

And the whole Sheppards started getting ready to deploy and the army was soon on the way to execute the plan eventually making it to the Plegiaean capital, where they saw Emmeryn on top of a sort of 'horn' from a mountain formation that resembles a dragon head. Behind her was a Barbarian, properly her planned executor.

"At least she's still alive, but from the looks of things we don't seem to have much time," Will said.

Indeed, Grangel was holding a speech of how it was a good day for Plegia since Emmeryn were was about to be executed. However Flavia got an axe in her hands and told, "Give me a moment to aim and this executor and he will be executed instead"

"You plan to throw this thing?" asks Kuran and she grins. "Indeed I am!"

"If you can get a clear shot then take it!" Robin said.

Flavia threw her axe manageing to hit the executioner causing him to fall off.

"EVERYONE! NOW!" Robin gave the command.

Everyone moved out while Chrom calls called, "Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later!"

"Oh will you now?" mocks Gangrel with a laugh. "We've been expecting you, Little Prince."

Then he turns to his soldiers "Men, kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM AAAAAAAAAALL!"

And he left the battlefield while Chrom and the others are were moving forward… until Robin is slowed down due to a dark mage named Tharja. While she didn't feel the desire to die for her king's orders and switched sides to them… she… kinda shows showed an interest for their tactician and the way she speaks spoke about it, gave everybody a shiver on the spine. Even their other addition to the army: Libra.

Libra just finished off a Plegian soldier as Kuran came in and mused, "You must be a strong woman to swing such a heavy axe in this manner"

Libra turns around and spoke "Man…"

"Please?" asks Kuran in wonder and Libra told. "I am a man."

"Now this is embrassing," told Kuran.

The awkward moment dind't last long as a goup of Heartless appered along with enemy reinforcements riding Wyverns.

"Damn it!" Will shouted.

Kuran began to dash back together to intercept the Wyverns and grabs grabed Virion and Lon'qu along the way and calls called over to Panne, "Mind if you join us taking on the Wyverns?"

"With pleasure," Panne responded.

And they dashed towards the flying enemy. While Virion shoots an arrow at the closest one, Kuran opens a dark portal to land on the back of another one to take the rider out.

Will threw his Keyblade, taking out the last of the riders, "All clear!"

"Good! I am giving the signal now!" called Chrom and upon said signal several Pegasus riders appeared, lead by Phila who called, "Your Grace!"

"Phila!" called Emmeryn back. "I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how-"

"Khan Basilio's men freed me," told Phila. "Come, we must hurry!"

With that Phila flew forwards while Gangrel asked, "What? Pegasus knights? How did they…" then he realized something. "That damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair!"

Aversa began to laugh evily, "Yes, well. Neither do I."

And with a snap of her fingers dozens of Heartless armed with bows appeared on the field, shocking everybody.

"Damm! Not now!" shouts Kuran, running in an attempt to stop the Heartless from shooting down the pagasi and their riders. Before Phila could react an arrow flew at her piercing her chest.

"PHILA!" Robin shouted.

It wasn't long before the other Pegusi knights ended up sharing that same fate.

"Damm!" shouts Kuran and slams his Keyblade on the ground while Robin mutters. "No no no!"

"We've lost…" muttered Chrom and Grangel laughs. "I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now… grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!"

"I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you!" countered Chrom and the mad king countered. "Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitapth for your tombstone, perhap. But it's not just your life in the balance. The Exalt still stand upon the block."

Then he points to her and explains, "And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me…"

Kuran was about to use one of his dark corridors as Grangel called "ARCHERS! If these Ylissean scums pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!"

"I..I'll kill you!" Chrom shaouted.

"Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know that you'll responsible for your big sister's demise. And what of the rest of you. Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the Exalt?" Grangel asked as at looked around at the group.

"..No one? Bah! Your marry band isn't so head strong now is it? Pathetic!"

"Damn you!" Will shouted.

"Now, now, my boy - no one needs to die today. Not you. Not the Exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your weapons and give me the Fire Emblem," Grangel proposed.

"I…" gasped Chrom but Robin told. "Chrom! You can't trust him!"

"OF COURSE I can't trust him!" told Chrom. "I am not an idiot!" responds Chrom. "But if I just say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them!" Then he groans "My sister or my duty… A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!"

Kuran looks up at Emmeryn… and gasps as a realization hits him: he wouldn't doubt it a second that Emmeryn would end her life by her own actions rather than letting Chrom to decide.

"There has to be a way," shouts Robin but Chrom replied. "If there is, I can't see it… Ah, gods!"

"I think you won't be the one with the final decision," told Kuran and Robin asks. "Why do you say something like that?"

Before Kuran could answer Gangrel told, "I will count to three! Throw down your weapons, or your Exalt becomes the world's largest quiver."

Then he began to count but was stopped by Emmeryn, "No! Wait!"

"SILENCE!" shouts Gangrel but the Exalt asks "King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?"

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not!" replied Gangrel with a disgusted face. "No, all I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows, and SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people…"

"Does he really think that about her?" muttered Kuran while Gangrel keeps kept on. "Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker!"

Then he grinned "That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem… NOW!"

Emmeryn was silent while Chrom told, "ALL RIGHT! All right… Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped… But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their Exalt… And we need your sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together."

"Chrom…" began Emmeryn. "Th-thank you. I know what I must do…"

"Emm, what are you -" wondered Chrom but she spoke. "Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and outside. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must… As I will do."

"She is doing it now…" told Kuran. "She has such a strong heart."

"What do you mean?" asks Robin, completly perplexed about this and Emmeryn finishes "See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

Chrom realized what is going on and shouts "Emm, no! No!" and began to dash forward.

Emmeryn, the Exalt of Yllise looked over the sky for a moment before looking forward and began to walk… over the egde of the place she is standing and starting to fall.

Kuran closes the eyes as the exalt crossed the line of no turning back. Chrom shouts at the falling figure of his sister while Lissa holds and shock her hands in front of her face.

Chrom eventually stopped and fell to his knees as he saw his beloved sister laying on the ground motionless.

"Oh Gods!" Robin said in disbelife.

"DAMN YOU GANGREL!" Chrom shouted at the loudest his lungs allowed.

"NOOOO!" Lissa screamed in horror.

"Bwah ha ha ha! Well.. how disgustingly noble. And how lovely a fall! Here I tought death to be an ugly thing! I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. And I've seen many fall. Ah... So ends Emmryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Maybe we should take her body and put it on display Bwah ha ha!" Gangrel laughed.

"Doesn't he have any respect?" growls Kuran while everybody else were just shocked about the sudden events.

"Gangrel! You die today!" shouts Chrom but Basilo and Flavia appears and he told. "No boy! I secured an escape route! We have to flee!"

Chrom wanted to protest and recover at least her body but Kuran shouts, "Either we run now or we can join her in the grave! And I prefer to fight another day!"

"He is right!" told Basilo and turns to their tactian, "Robin! Don't let him do anything stupid!"

Will was able to spot Marth as she told "NO! no… I'm too late… Our bleak future is written once more."

"There will be time to morn later. We need to get out of here NOW!" Will said. Gangrel...If I ever get my hands on you I'm going to srangle you with your own insides, he tought to himself trying his best to contain his anger.

While they fled, the weather begain to change and rain began to pour down on them. On the way Basilio told, "Hurry! There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine!"

Chrom just stood there in silence and Robin told, "Chrom, please."

"I'm… I'm coming," told the prince and Basilio presses on. "Quickly! We're almost…"

Suddenly he turned and told, "Damn!"

Soldiers are blocking their way and the Khan growled, "Plegians! I knew it couldn't be that easy… They're right in our way! We must fight!"

Then their leader called over them "Ylisseans! I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!"

"We cannot afford to surrender… Not after evreything that just happened," Will said.

"Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed," the leader said.

"Then stand aside!" Will insisted.

"Hmm the anger you all feel is justified. But the meaning of the Exalt's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same thing. If you lay down your weapons I vow to protect you as best I can," the Plegian said.

"With that insane King of yours it would be no diffrent than if you killed us right now," Will said.

"I suspected you would say as much," told the Leader. "So be it, Prince Chrom, I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end."

"Thanks," told Kuran. "Though it will be rather us who do that to you."

As both parties pepared for an inevitable fight on of the Plegian soldiers hesited before walking up to their commander.

"F-Forgive me sir but I...I no longer see the justice in hunting these people down. I accept any punishment you see fit, but after all that's happened… I just can't," he said.

"How dare you question the General's orders! You know full well the punishment for insubordination is death!" spoke a Wyvern rider.

"But sir! these people are-"

"These orders are not ours to ponder lad. A soldier does not judge. The A soldier delivers judgement," the leader said.

"Sir I... I can't even raise my lance against them, even if it means my own death."

"...You were there when Emmeryn spoke, weren't you?...So be it," the leader turned to his men.

"Those of you unwilling to fight are dismissed!"

"But I don't wish to abandon you, sir," the solider pleaded.

"I can not defy the King lad. I know him well. He will murder my wife and child to set an example. I will accept the blame for your actions today. Now go!"

"W-Wait, general! I see a cause worth fighting for. One I beleve in: loyalty to my general," the soldier said with determination.

"...Aye. That's a good lad."

Loyalty to the end...that's what all these soliders really have. Emmeryn you feel the sorrow these men have...That's the real reason why it's raining...isn't it?, Will thought as he felt a tear roll down his face.

"I think we might be able to shorten this battle if we just end their commander," told Robin. Understanding that, Kuran used his dark corridor to get in front of the commander and he told to him. "Let's end this here."

Will suddenly appered infront of Kuran from his own dark corridor and looked at him.

"Please, let me deal with this…"

"Why?" asks Kuran

"I don't exactly know why myself but… for some reason I feel like I have to."

"Fine…" muttered Kuran and stepped back.

Will grabed his Katana, "Tell me, whats your name?"

"I am Genral Mustafa… and I'm sorry but I can't allow you all to escape," the genral said as he took out his axe-like weapon.

"Then, I am sorry...as well," Will said before taking a deep breath.

Mustafa ran at him about to strike only to have Will's Katana buried into his chest.

"Please...spare my men…" he said before falling over, lifeless.

"Don't worry...we will kill that mad king and save all of you as well…" Will said.

Kuran looked around and the soldiers began to retreat after the defeat of their leader. Then a girl with pink hair runs towards them and called Khan Basilio!"

"Olivia! I'm sorry we kept you waiting," told the Khan and she spoke. "When I didn't hear from you, I thought… I assumed the worst."

Kuran turns to her and asks "Who is that?"

"Meet Olivia," told Basilio. "She'll be smuggling us out of here."

"Only if you hurry!" told Olivia. "Doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way."

"Not to mention the Heartless could appear anytime." told Kuran. Khan Basilio nodded. "Right. Pile in, you lot! And bid farewell to this Plegian hellhole."

Everybody got into the carriages and Olivia told "Ready? Hold on tight!" and with that the carriages began to move them out of the danger zone.

Later at Ferox, Nowi was walking down a hallway, eventually reaching the dinning room where she found Will siting by a table drink a bottle of wine.

"Hey there," she said.

"Hm? Oh hey Nowi," Will replied.

"Wow your going at those spirits, are you alright?"

"Today just brought back some bad memories, but I'll be fine," Will said.

"Oh..Well any way I have something for you that I hope will cheer you up," Nowi smiled before holding up a necklace with a pendant that appered to be a Dragonstone.

"Where did you get that?" Will asked.

"Turns out Frederick really does have a hobby for collecting diffrent types of stones," Nowi said as she tied the necklace around Will's neck.

"Heh, why thank you Frederick," Will chuckled.

"HEY!"

"And thank YOU for having such concern. I really appreciate it," Will said.

"Not a problem!" laughs Nowi. "Though Kuran seems to be harsh on his playmates… I saw him in the arena and he was throwing one of those knights with his bare hands."

Then she looks in an upset way, "Also this… dark smoke around him scared me."

"Black smoke huh?" Will said as he stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Nowi asked.

"Just thought I'd take the opportunity to help vent out some anger...as well as venting out myself."

On his way he saw Kahn Basilio coming towards him and inquired, "Did you forget to tell us that upsetting your friend is a bad idea? Because he took a small platoon of my men out alone. No dead or serious wounds but still not a pretty sight even for warriors like us. Right now he is taking his problems out on stone pillars."

"So I've heard. Don't worry I'm going to have a talk with him," Will said.

Later Will entered the arena to find it in ruins as well as some soilders on the ground. Most were unconsious while others were either moaning in pain or curled up in a ball looking like they've seen a ghost.

Will looked at Kuran and wistled, "Wow I had know idea you could be so intimidating."

"Intimidating?" asks Kuran "I just had to get lost of steam…"

Will held up his keyblade casting Cure on the soldiers who quickly ran off, "Yeah well to be honest I have a little steam to blow off also..." he said before ponting his Keyblad at Kuran. "..you know, if your interested."

Kuran looked in his eyes and noticed something dark. Something almost...primal like there is something inside him that wanted desperatly to get out.

"What the…" Kuran muttered and steps back.

"Ugh…" Will muttered has he held his hand to his head appearing to calm down a bit, "Sorry I did not want to go that far…" he said as he dismissed his keyblade.

"What… what was that?"

"I don't want to belive it, but I think that was my...Other self."

"I better not ask," told Kuran and sighs. "Why didn't I atempt to save her? I could have done it… with a Dark Portal."

"Even If you could...I don't think she would have allowed it," Will responded.

"I KNOW!" shouts Kuran. "This is why I am such a mess right now! That's why I started this! Even though I never knew I could do that!"

"She knew what she needed to do to save the people she loved. If anything we need to pull ourselves together." Will placed his hands on Kuran's shoulders. "We need to be at our best to end all of this pointless sorrow. We need to do this… For Emm."

"Yeah…"

"Before I went to drink my head off I heard Frederick, Chrom, and Robin talking about our next move. We're going to plan a direct raid on the Pelgian empire," Will said. "If you still feel any anger save it for tomorrow. Because were going to get that sick son of a bitch!"

"He should hope I won't be his executor or else he will know how it is to have to have daggers inside the his body… out of nowhere."

"Promise me you won't have TOO much fun, I want to try out my new toy," Will grined showing Kuran his new Dragonstone.

"So Frederick really had one of these lying around? Kinda wish I got a new toy as well."

"Ha, don't worry I'm sure we can find something," Will chuckled.

"Like what?" asks Kuran "A magic card to summon a hero from a past time?"

"Who knows. Come on, we need to get ready."

Kuran agreed and they went to meet up with the others. As they were there, Chrom spoke, "My Shepherds… My warriors… There is work to be done. Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?"

"You can count me in!" told Lissa "I'm tired of crying all the time. It's time to start punchin' stuff!"

"Hear hear, darling! Our people have suffered enough," told Maribelle and Stahl told. "Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!"

"Lead the way and I will cut the obstacles away," told Kuran and Sully promises. "Gladly will I fight and KILL those bastards for House Ylisse!"

"This isn't just for Ylisse-" Will added. "But also to free the Pleigan's from uncesary sorrow and pain that is there their own Mad King."

"For Emmeryn..." Robin said.

Chrom looked at all and told, "Thank you all, truly. You honor me with your fealty. I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!"

"Right," told Flavia. "It's time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own vulnerary! The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!"

"Har!" laughs Basilio "You young folk - your passions run so hot! If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed 'em right off. In other words, count me in!"

"I'd like to go, too, if I may," spoke Olivia. "The Exalt did me a kindness once."

"Don't think this is wise," thought Kuran to himself as he looked at her. Beautiful yes, but not really something you would send on a battlefield.

Chrom however only asks, "She did?"

"Y-Yes, sire," stutttered Olivia. "It would an honor me to have part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance…"

Then she blushes, "And I'm not so skilled at that, if we're being honest…"

"She's too modest!" laughs Basilio. "Oliva is a Feroxi treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms!"

"Not really sure how a dancer can benifit, but if you say so," Will shrugged.

Later the next day on a barren wastland outside of the Plegian capital the group was waiting until Frederick approached them.

"Milord I have a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray."

"How do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"It seems many of their soldiers have opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion. Gangrel is trying to stomp out this mutiny by force with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him, his army as all but colapsed," Frederick explained.

"This is incredible news!"

"Or at least it would be," Will said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked only for Will to respond by pointing to a black mass of Heartless.

"Well let us handle these," told Basilio. "While you handle Gangrel."

Then he laughs, "Hear that, boys? You get the fun part!"

"Oh Basilio, you're to kind," Will chuckled.

As the group braced itself for the battle, Chrom spotted Gangrel.

"Good day, my little princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister?" the mad king mused.

"No more talk Gangrel. Today you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia," Chrom stated.

"Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the very first thing about peace. No man does!"

"I know more than you ever will."

"More than me? More than ME!? Bwah ha...YOU ARE ME! When life askes you a question you answer with blood!" Gangrel countered.

"Maybe you're right...I will never be like my sister. I cannot forgive men like you- men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left are her words, and her memories. Where I alone might be driven to madness...or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers in arms stand behind me," Chrom said.

"Are you done? May I vomit now?" asks Gangrel and laughs. "What a flowery harague! Men are beast! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey!", and he continues. "Beats do not stand behind beasts, little prince… they use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!"

"Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you?" asks Chrom in return "You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not."

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince…" mused Gangrel. "It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse!"

And as the conversation ends Oliva came panting, "Milord, I have come! … Am I too late?"

"Well… Chrom and Gangrel seem to have ended their pre-battle speeches…" told Kuran and Olivia sighed. "I don't claim my dance as anything special, but Khan Basilio says it renews the spirit!"

Kuran shrugs and turns to Will, "You know… I think there are a few people missing… like a witch and a Heartless."

"Yeah now that I think about it where are they? You'd think they would be apart of this fight," Will wondered. Kuran shrugged. "I don't see them anywhere but better be careful… this guy looks quite like one who would jump out of our shadows."

"Oh but I don't need shadows," Stealth Sneak's voice spoke. Before anyone had a chance to look, the two knocked the two Keyblade barers a few meters away.

"Will! Kuran!" Robin shouted.

Kuran groans and stands up "I hate invisible Heartless…"

Will stood up, "All of you take care of Gangrel. We'll take care of this thing."

"Are you sure-"

"Go!"

"...Alright," Chrom said before leading the other sheppards to battle.

"And so it's just us," Stealth Sneak said as he slowly faded into from view. "As it should be..."

"Big ego I guess," told Kuran and got his Keyblade ready.

"I call it stupidity," Will said.

"Call it what ever you want. Makes no difference as far as I care," Stealth Sneak said.

"Anything we should know before we try to kill each other?" asks Kuran while getting ready to attack.

"Oh there are a lot of things but you must be pretty stupid if you think I'm going to tell," the Heartless mused as rhe flecked a long tounge at them.

Kuran blocked the tongue with a reverse grip of his Keyblade and slashes a dagger at it ,"I rephrase: anything you want to tell us before one of us drops dead… most likely you."

"I think I'd prefer droping dead than tell you anything... now DIE!" Stealth Sneak exclaimed as he began to run at them while turning invisible.

Kuran threw so many daggers as possible to hit him by chance while trying to see if he leaves any traces on the ground.

The Heartless seemed to dodge every dgger and was about too lash out at Kuran only to be block by Will's Keyblade. Will quickly grabed his arm and threw Stealth Sneak over his shoulder only to land on his feet and smack Will away with his tail.

Then a dark Keyblade were flying at the Heartless but Stealth Sneak kicked it and Kuran had to jump on the ground to avoid a hit. Then he climbed back on his feet and storms with blades in each hand to lock him in combo attacks.

The two clashed only for Stealth Sneak to wrap his tail around Kuran's waist and throw him at Will as he was getting up.

"Don't think that there's anything you can do to catch me off gaurd. I've been watching you two fight ever sence we've first met!" the Heartless said as he came back into view.

"Then we get creative!" told Kuran and dissapears in a dark portal to attack from a different angle. He appered behind Stealth Sneak only to get smacked by his tail.

Kuran groans and lands on his back. But he pulls himself back on the feet while switching to an axe. For beating this guy he must encounter something they didn't use in this world yet… speak a sense of teamwork. Glancing over to Will, he hoped the fellow Keybearer realize this as well.

Will noded before placing his hand on his Dragonstone and transformed.

"Ha! I already told you I've seen all of your abilities. I alredy saw that trick," Stealth Sneak laughed.

"Yeah, but last I checked, you didn't see me fight in this form," Will countered.

"He is right!" told Kuran "You don't know what he is capable of as dragon!"

"Ugh, damn!" Stealth Sneak said as he realised what they said. Not knowing what else to do Stealth Sneak vanished again and ran around Kuran.

"Behind you!" Will warned.

Kuran backflicks his blade and made a thrusting motion backwards and hit the Heartless on the shoulder.

"Damn it! How did you-"

"If you've seen all of our tricks then you should know about my abillity to see the aura of otheres. You my be able to hide your body but you can't hide your aura," Will explained.

"And time to even the odds even more" told Kuran and went to slam a dagger into the back… to let it remain there.

"GAH!" Stealth Sneak smack Kuran away and turned to face Will who smacked him away with his own tail.

"Yeah, let's see how YOU like it," Will mused and Kuran got ready to attack once more and storms forward.

The Heartless did his best to fend off the onslaught only to get attacked from behind by Will giving Kuran an opening. And he used it to made a crossed slash on the body of the Heartless followed up by slamming his fist into the stomach, with daggers between the fingers.

Stealth Sneak stumbled back in pain only for Will to kick him with such force that sent him flying. Will flew up after him and struck with his Keyblade, sending the Heartless flying back to Kuran.

And Kuran pins him on the ground… with a swing of his axe and by the moment of the impact, the dark weapon releases a shockwave and Stealth Sneak got the full impact of the energy. And he falls through a dark corridor, towards Will who slamed into him, both crashing into the ground. Will placed his claw like foot on his neck and squezed it.

"Ok you have three options, one, you tell us everything you know; two, you don't tell us and I kill you; and three you don't tell us and HE kills you," Will said poiting to Kuran who got his axe ready in case he gets the honors and grins brightly.

"H..Here's an idea..ugh..how...about you two..ah..ROT IN HELL!" Stealth Sneak said moaning and gasping in pain.

Before anyone could do anything Will was sudenly knocked back by something. The two looked to see a man in bronze armor holding a bright orange sword and noticed the Heartless emblem on his forehead.

"Where the hell did he come from?!" Will wondered as he got up.

"Not a clue but I know what I will do," told Kuran and got his blades ready. Before he could act the armored Heartless swung his sword, firing a wave of energy that sent Kuran flying a few meters away. Will looked only to see that he was gone as well as Stealth Sneak.

"Damn it, I guess they bailed," Will said before looking over to Kuran. "You alright?" he asked as he transformed back.

"Bruises…" groans Kuran. "My pride took most of the damage."

"Don't worry, time heals all wounds," Will said and then casted cast Cure, "...and magic. Well at least we beat the everliving crap out of that guy, but I got to hand it to these guys they're pretty tough for Heartless," Will said.

"If our dimensional scale of Organization XIII is anything like Sora had after his one year nap than we really have a lot to do" told Kuran.

"Looks like it."

"Should we look if the others need help?" asks Kuran.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Will said. The two made their way to to others, who were striking down a small handful of Heartless as they went.

And they saw that Chrom and Grangel were locked in combat but… Chrom seemed to have the upper hand. Then he slashes across the Mad King's body and he who cried loudly, "F-fool of...a prince... Your people care not for you... You are...alone... As every man lives and dies ...alone..."

"He really don't know when to quit," told Kuran with a shrug and looked at the reaction of the remaining soldiers.

And it seems they were up to take revenge on the death of their fallen leader.

"Seriously?" asks Lon'qu "Are they that blind to not see that they lost this battle?"

"See it this way: more to prove your skill with the sword," told Kuran and Lon'qu smirks. "Who takes the most of the remaining ones?"

"Never thought you had such a side!" told Kuran. "The looser has to pay the first round."

A short time later after Lon'qu paying Kuran for losing their bet Will talked to Chrom and Robin about their fight with Stealth Sneak.

"So he's gone?" Chrom asked.

"It would appear so," Will said.

"Dose that mean the Heartless will stop attacking?" Chrom asked.

"Honestly I don't know. You have to actually defeat the Heartless in charge for that to happen. I'm not sure if the same rule applies if the leader retreats," Will said.

"Let's hope the rule applies by retreatment," told Robin. "Because I am not sure if we can afford to continue fighting them… our forces are already drained from this war alone."

"Well if we can find the Keyhole to this world and seal it that won't be a problem," Will stated. Kuran nods to that and asks, "Just wondering… except for those we had to face… did the Plegians stop fighting?"

"Well it does seem that way," Will stated.

"We've been fighting mostly Heartless this fight," Chrom said.

They went up with the Ferox. And once they talked with everything, told Flavia told, "Then it's finished. Once their messenger delivers our terms, that's it. We put an end to this bloody business, once and for all."

"Somehow I don't feel like celebrating," told Chrom and Kuran nods. "I guess not all victories can be enjoyed. Some are very bitter."

"Right!" told Basilio. "It's good you learn that now."

"Regna Ferox lost many good soldiers today," explains Flavia. "We need to see our dead. Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army."

"I'm sorry, Flavia," replied Chrom. "Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion-"

However Flavia interupts him, "Oh? In that case, how about you hand over the Fire Emblem and we'll call it even?"

"Are you crazy?" asks Kuran but Flavia laughs. "Just a little Feroxi humor."

Kuran laughs weakly while Flavia keeps on, "Don't worry after our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury - they can well afford it."

Basillo laughs and explains, "Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy."

"Heh, I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol," countered Chrom and Kuran offered. "We could always lock yours up with our Keyblades."

"I think we prefer to still have access to our treasures even when you are gone," told Robin.

"What about spliting it?" Will suggested.

"Not sure about that…" told Chrom and then a glow came from Chrom's look at it and in the hole above the handle was a keyhole glowing. "What the?" asks Chrom

"Guess you were right with Family Heirloom," told Kuran. "Just wrong Heirloom"

"Eh I'm not complaning," Will said as the two pointed their Keyblade shooting a small beam of light at the Keyhole locking it.

"Well… this means we are leaving now," told Kuran. "Was nice with you all."

"Then can you at least return with us to Ylisse to celebrate with us our victory?" asks Chrom. "I think you deserve a reward for your duties towards our country."

"I don't know. We kind of have a lot to do-"

"Pleeeeease?" Nowi begged giving puppy dog eyes.

"Can you say no to such a face?" asks Kuran

"No I dont think I can," Will said.

"Then it's settled!" cheered Nowi.

After the negoations and reparations matters were cleared between the allied troops of Ferox and Ylisse with the Plegians, the troops began to march home.

Aversta was standing on one of the castles walls and mused, "We should have known that Gangrel wouldn't stand a chance against this Prince… guess our goal would be delayed for some time."

"Don't worry about this!" told a voice. "There are still another opportunity for our goals… and this one is the one I am looking for."

The next day Kuran and Will was with the others for their goodbyes.

"I know we said this alot already, but we really do appreciate everything you two have done for us and our people," Chrom said.

"Hey dont worry about it. This is pretty normal for us," Will smiled. He looked over and saw Panne talking with Kuran.

"D-Do you really need to go?" she asked him.

"Yeah… not only here are other places which has Keyholes to seal… but also I have friends who need my help. They are about to face an war on their own soon," replied Kuran.

"I understand," Panne said frowning slightly before suddenly hugging Kuran. The darkness user blushes deeply by the sudden hug, unsure what to do, but then he returns the hug.

"I hope you'll be alright," Panne said.

Watching those to Will could not help but be lost in thought. However he lost that train of thought as Nowi seemed to tackle him to the ground.

"WAHHH I dont want you to go!" she cried.

"I know but I have to...I mean i'ts not like you'll never see me again. I'll come back a visit and then we could can play some more," Will said patting Nowi's head.

"...Promise?"

"Promise."

"Isn't she a little too young for you?" asks Kuran with a chuckle.

"Nope, In fact I'M actually to young for HER. Nowi here is really over a thousand years old...Who'd have guess?" Will countered.

"Over… a… THOUSAND YEARS?" asked Kuran.

"I know right? I can't imagine living that long," Will said.

"Wow…" told Kuran "And… didn't you forget something?"

"Like what?"

"Third place?"

"Inmortality does not prevent aging… If you hadn't ran off you would understand that when a certain someone pointed that out."

"I know!" countered Kuran, "However I know you won't die from old age."

"...Oh...Man whatever, don't really think it matters too much right now anyway," Will said.

"Point… we have to leave now."

With that the two Keyblade weilders said the goodbyes and left to a large open field. Will open the Dimensional Corridor. Before entering he turned to Kuran.

"I know this seems completely random, but need to ask you something," Will said.

"What is it?" asks Kuran

"While we were here, did you by any chance taste any homemade energydrink with Panne at any point?" Will asked

"Haha very funny," told Kuran. "Where should I have gotten such an energy drink in the first place?"

"Oh just that you two just looked so cute together," Will laughed.

"Nice to know," told Kuran. "But I view her only as a good friend."

'So Kuran didn't get together with Panne… what does that mean about Yarne?...Unless he's not JUST from the future but maybe...' Will thought eventually snaping back into reality.

"Well thats good to hear...but you know what they say about rubbing Rabbit feet?" Will cukled before rushing into the corridor.

Kuran really wondered what is going on and entered the corridor as well.

Meanwhile in some unknown location that seemed to be deep space surrounded by floating islands and images of various activites stood Orcus along with other figures. One was a man clade in dark blue armour with slightly large forearms and feet. Another was a woman wearing a bird like mask with light brown sleves sleeves that seemed to almost touch the ground a clubed tail.

Another was a man with light brown skin wearing a bright yellow jacket with the hood over his head with white pants and two curved blades straped to his side. The last was a muscular man with pitch black skin wraped in chains with bright red eyes.

The group turned to see the man in bronze armor caring an injured Stealth Sneak, "Oh God!" the woman gasped.

"Stealth Sneak are you alright!?" the man in the hood asked.

"In the end they proved too much..I'm not one to ask but please forgive me," Orcus said.

"I...I knew that...this could have happned...I did all I could," Stealth Sneak gasped.

"We can still save him-" The man in bronze said.

"N-No... it's… too late… but… I need to… tell you all… I found out… Ahhh...The one named Kuran… he can minipulate Darkness… Almost flawlessly... And doesn't appear to be… in any way fazed by it...But he can't rely on magic… And… and the one named Will is… is… immortal. He has died... many times already... and can transform... but there is… something... inside his heart... that's trying... to get out… Something that he's trying to hide," Stealth Sneak gasped in pain.

"HANG IN THERE!" the man in bronze armor shouted.

"I knew the odds of falling… I… I chose this… Chose to die for our cause… Chose to die for a place… we can… call… ours..." with that Stealth Sneak lied there,lifeless. His body slowly fading into nothingness leaving behind one of Kuran's daggers that was still enbeded in his body.

"No!" the woman shouted.

"ARGH DAMN THEM!" the man in dark blue armor shouted.

"I should not have sent him… I should have stayed my self…" Orcus said.

"We can't afford to dwell on this loss," the man with red eyes spoke.

"We will take this loss as more fuel for our cause. For our brother who sacrificed himself for us to get the upper hand on those fools. Stealth Sneak, even though you have returned to the nothingness we will continue to fight so your loss will not go unnoticed."

"I for one can't let those two continue to hinder us," the man in dark blue armor spoke as he began to walk away.

"Now's not the time to go looking for a fight. Those two Keyblade wielders are dangerous," the woman said.

"Even if thats true," the man's head turned all the way around looking back at the group. "They still have to hit me."

"Just be careful Guard Armor," the man with red eyes said.


	7. Legend of Dragoon part I

The two Keyblade wielders stept out of the Dimensinal Corridor onto a large vast plain by a ocean. Near the edge of that ocean was a town that appeared to have a series of rivers flowing from the ocean as roads.

As they looked around Will noticed something, "Hmm weird. I don't know why but for some reason I feel like I know this place."

"You know this place?" asked Kuran. "Should we try to look around and find somebody who recognize you?"

Of course this was a joke… who on Earth should recognize Will in a different universe… except, of course, an universal twin were running around.

"Well, there ARE ways to know places you haven't been to but regardless we should at least find out where we are," Will stated.

"Good idea… and find out about things we should know about…" agreed Kuran. "Good thing we are in a town… and I hope we have more than… a few minutes."

As the two made their way through the town they noticed a large ship sailing in. As it got close a large mechanical claw reached out and clamped onto part of the pire of the city and a woman with black hair wearing a dark blue outfit walked across the claw using it as a brige.

"There is the smell of blood around this place, but… it's not bad at all," she said.

Just then a young girl wearing a skimpy light blue outfit with platinum hair ran across the claw. Behind her was a old man wearing a violet martial artist outfit.

"Man It's been awhile," the girl said streching her arms.

"Have you been here?" the old man asked.

"Um...y-yeah. Well I'm very popular that's why," the girl awnsered.

Sudenly a large muscular man with a black mohawk came across and stept down, "Kongol cross sea for the first time," he said looking around.

Then came across a young man with long blonde hair wearing light green royal attire, "Furini, the water city. This port is the front door to Mille Seseau. Anyway, I wonder why Lloyd reveled his destination to us?" he wondered.

Then came a young man with spikey brown hiar wearing red armor.

"I don't know. Whatever he wants this will be the end of it," he said as a young girl wearing a white outfit came across. "I agree. For the sake of the victims so far. It's not only that. In order to prevent new victims, we have to stop Lloyd," she added.

"Sounds like we already found the local hero troop and the name of the local trouble maker," guessed Kuran. "Should we talk with them?"

'If this is Furini, the Water city, then that would make those guys...' Will thought. "Yeah, I think we should."

Kuran nodded and moved towards them but stopped. "Odd… I feel something dark by one of them… very dark!"

"You are reffering to the woman in dark blue aren't you?" Will asked. Kuran turned to him. "How do you know?"

"I promise I'm going to expain the details later but, I know that group," Will said.

"Your dimension?" asked Kuran.

"No. Thats why I need to explain but I promise that will be later. Also I'm going to tell you right now, I'm going to say some things that may not make sense to you, but please bare with me until then," Will said.

"Alright," told Kuran and they moved on.

Once they are in reach of the group Kuran called, "Hey! Do you have a moment?"

The group turned to notice the two as Will seemed to check out the large boat, "That's..the Queen's Fury, am I right?" he asked.

"Um, yes it is," the young man in red armour said.

"By any chance are you are all the heros that destroyed the sea monster from Illsa Bay as well as freeing the country of Tiberoa from the gang that plauged plagued it?" Will asked.

"Y-Yes, that's right. How did you know?"

"Stories of your acts spread quickly. I never would have thought I'd get a chance to meet all of you in person. My name is Will."

"Kuran… Kuran Yuma!" told the darkness wielder and tried to not not to show his confusion about Will's information… instead he asked. "It is a little sketchy about how you dealt with this sea creature… mind to fill us in on the details?"

"Sorry but we don't have time. We're looking for someone. So we're going to be passing through," spoke the woman in dark blue.

"Then how about we help you? We are also looking for a set of things and… we kind of always find it after helping some people," told Kuran. "And about how you killed this creature. As long it doesn't involve stones which give you dragon power I am sure it will be an interesting tale to listen too to."

"Besides, I'm not to sure that now is a good time to ask around for information about finding someone," Will said as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"See, the thing is, this town is in a slight panic over a monster of a wolf that lives in the forest not too far from here. From what I understand it's pretty bad. So bad that the head knight of this place is calling for every possible mercinary to try and kill it," Will explained.

"Are you suggesting that we are going to get hired for this job in order to find information?" asks asked the one in red armor and Kuran shruged."Knowing my friend here… pretty much."

"I'm not 'saying' anything, just that the timing is too perfect. If this is how it is for you no wonder you had to deal with a sea monster," Will said.

"If he is speaking the truth…" began the one in green. "Then we better help in dealing with this wolf or we might be stuck here for a while before getting anything useful information for our quest."

"I honestly doubt you'll find anything here anyway. My advise: go to the Crystal Palace in Dennigrad. It is said to hold information about anything. Oddly enough it's just beyond the forest from here," Will said.

"Wow, You really know what you're talking about...Hm, maybe we SHOULD travel together," the man in red armor said.

"Anything we should know before we start traveling?" asked Kuran. "Because another thing I learned: Travel companions tends to have the weirdest battle secrets."

"Now now I'm sure there will be time for that later. For now let's start with introduction," Will said. Kuran nodded assuming it will be part of Will's 'explanation'.

"Alright," told the red one. "My name is Dart."

"Rose," told the woman in dark blue armor while the one in greed told. "I am Albert."

"Me Kongol!" stated the large one and Kuran was sure this guy could take on Hercules…

The young girl smiled, "I am Meru! Nice to meet you!"

"I am Shana," smiled the last woman and the black haired man told. "Haschel. A pleasure."

"It is a pleasure. Well then how about we get going?" Will smiled.

"Yeah," Dart noded.

And they began to march on before Kuran asked ,"Direct to the forest or first to the Head Knight?"

"We should at least see what the Head Knight has to offer. After that we should consider getting a bit of rest," Will said.

"Good idea we should check into the inn and maybe TRY to find some information on our person," Dart said.

With that they moved into the inn and got a room while Kuran went to Rose, planning to ask her about the darkness. However as he got to her… he felt something was off and looked around. He produced one of his daggers in case he got attacked but couldn't see anything.

Will place a hand on his shoulders assuring him that whatever danger he felt he was going to be alright.

Later the group came across a rally of different warriors standing around as a man in armour walked out.

He looked around and spoke, "This seems to be all of us! Now, I'll explain the strategy! We have to overcome the white wolf called Kamuy that lives in the Evergreen Forest between this village and Deningrad!"

"Did you call us just for that!?" asked one of the mercenaries but the man continued. "Not only that. A boy from the village, Teo, disappeared in the Evergreen Forest! The strategy is simple! All of us will beat the bushes over the forest! I promise a five times larger prize for the one of you who defeats Kamuy! I promise the same for the one who saves Teo!"

With that the eagerness of each mercanery was awoken and everyone wanted the price. One of them noticed the group and turns to them, "Who are you? I've never seen you before. You look like you have a chance, but I'm getting the prize. Don't ever disturb me!"

Nobody answered and he laughed, "Are you scared out of your wits and cannot talk!?"

"Cut it out!" came the order. "We have to cooperate or we cannot overcome Kamuy!"

The man left with a 'hmpf' while the knight told, "I'll let you know when we will start! Until then, you have some free time! You are dismissed!"

After the meeting Kuran told, "First, it must be one heck of a wolf if so many people are necessary to take it down and second… I am guessing we won't wait for anybody."

"Well your friend DID say it was a monster of a wolf," Albert pointed out as they made their way to the inn.

The man at the inn turned to the group, "I'll be right with you," he said before going to the back of the counter and gave the group some sort of slip.

"Here are the licenses for the boats. The Mayor has ordered us to rent boats warrior for free."

"Warriors?" Dart wondered.

"He's talking about the guys here to take care of ther Wolf," Will stated.

"You're here for that aren't you?" the man asked.

"No we're not. We are just travelers. We've just arived from Tiberoa today," Dart explained.

"From Tiberoa? With that huge boat?" the man asked as he seemed awestruck.

"Yes, It's the Queen Fury."

The man then counted the people in the group.

"W-Wait I thought there were seven of you."

"Well me and my friend here just met these people not too long ago. But I can assure you this is the famous group that took out that sea monster in Ilsa Bay," Will said.

"L-Let the Mayor know about this! He'll be happy to hear about it," the man said to a person on a boat who nodded before franticly rowing away.

"P-Please take these licenes," the man said.

"Thank you," Dart said.

"I have to thank you! Thanks to you, we can go fishing and go to Tiberoa! If you need anything, just drop by! We have accommodations too!" was the man's reply. "I'll give you a good price!"

They acknowleged it and went on the boat.

"With stories of our actions I suppose this Mayor would like to meet us?" Dart wondered.

"Giving the distress that this town is in, one can assume," Rose said.

"Well then, I suppose we shouldn't keep him waiting," Will said before turning to a nearby fisherman.

"Excuse me, Do you know where the Mayor lives?"

"Just down this stream, the biggest house on the left."

"Thank you."

They reached the major and they heard from inside, "Are they coming yet? The heroes from Tiberoa."

Just in this moment, the said heroes came with the boat and went back on solid ground, taking the stairs up.

And once they were in sight of the Major he spoke, "Oh! I couldn't sit still. I was just pacing around waiting for you!"

Then he continued, "The story of your heroic deeds in Tiberoa has reached us here in Furni! But… shouldn't you be two less?"

"We meet these two just recently," told Rose. "So they don't count."

"Hey even for famous heros, a little extra help can't hurt," Will countered.

"W-Well in any case please listen to my story."

"Are you refering to the monster wolf Kamuy?" Will asked.

"Yes I am," the Mayor said before motioning a little girl who approached them.

"This is...my daughter Fa. A few days ago my daughter she was attacked by that wolf. Fortunatly the injury was not bad, however, since then, she hasen't talked at all. Probably from the shock of the incident," the Mayor explained.

Shana went over to the girl, "Poor thing."

"The wolf is becoming more savage everyday. Now he is joined by the monsters of the Evergreen Forest and attack people!" the Mayor said.

"Yes we figured it was that bad after seeing the rag-tag army out there. Get rid of the Kamuy and things get better," Will said. Fa suddenly ran off after hearing this.

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that. The wolf called Kamuy was kept by a boy of this village." The Mayor said.

"You're talking about Teo the boy who ran off with the wolf to the Evergreen Forest," Will said.

"He probably feels responsible. Teo and Fa have been friends sence they were little," the Mayor shighed.

"And you want us to cooperate with your mission," Rose stated.

"Yes. Of course I cannot force you. Now we have a lot of warriors, maybe they are enough," the Mayor said before realizing."Oh… Sorry about this. I have made you listen for such a long time without thinking about you at all. Well, as a apology, won't you stay at my house for the night? It would be an honor to entertain heroes!" The Mayor preposed.

Before anyone could answer Shana looked down to see Fa hugging at her leg.

"Do you like Shana?" Dart asked Fa who simply noded.

"For tonight only. Thank you," Dart answered the Mayor's question.

"Wonderful! I'll get dinner started, why don't you all get comfortable in the meantime," the Mayor smiled.

"I for one am going to do a little window shoping to pass the time. You want to come with me Kuran?" Will asked.

"Since I have nothing better to do right now, not a problem" told Kuran with a shrug.

Later that day Will and Kuran went just outside the town.

"Crazy way to start things off huh? Well I know you have a lot of questions so let's get to that."

"First of all: how do you know all that stuff?" asked Kuran

"Let's see how can I explain...Ok, remember the time we stumbled in that one person's imagination and met Heavyn? And remember when she talked about her journey to 'Fragment Worlds'? First off do you remember what Fragment Worlds are?"

"How could I forget that?" asked Kuran and sighed loudly. "But was has what that have to do with your information? Or are really only characters in a story?"

"Well, see, the thing is though we're from different dimensions the thing is I'm actually from a Fragment World myself."

Kuran stopped and stares at Will, "WHAT?"

"I know It may seem bizzare but it's true. The adventure of Dart and his friends in my world are from a four disc RPG called Legend of the Dragoon. Come to think about it we DID visit some places that were also video games. Although some of them were ones I haven't played so I'm afraid I couldn't tell much, well except for our journey with Spyro in the dragon realm," Will explained.

"Good to know that our lives are right now a video game," told Kuran sarcastily. "How about that somebody makes a video game with us as stars once we are done with this adventure and Xehanort being defeated in my universe," Kuran said sarcasticly before asking. "Anything you can tell me now about the events we are going to face in this universe?"

"Well tomorow were going to take care of that Wolf and on the way to the Dennigrad, Rose and Meru are going to split up for a bit but we'll see them again later. After that Dart and the others are going to find out some information that may not seem helpful at the time but it will eventually. All of that will then be intrupted when a large powerful dragon that was sealed away 11,000 years ago comes back and starts to reek havok in which case it will be up to us to go to these ancent ruins to retrive a ancient artifact that will greatly help us in stoping that dragon," Will sumed up.

Kuran stood there and took a moment to take the information in and told, "Wow… now we have our hands very full… and how big is this wolf?"

"Big as a full grown stallion I think. But that's nothing compared to the Dragon," Will said.

"Yeah… just asking because for the seconds we are going to spend on it," told Kuran. "Before we spend at least an hour or two to deal with the dragon"

"Alright. So any other questions?"

"What is are their special powers?"

"Their greatest powers come from the Dragoon spirits. Seven gemstones that give their owners great powers. Dart the Red-Eyed Dragoon, Shana the White-Silver Dragoon, Albert the Jade Dragoon, Hachel the Violet Dragoon, Meru the Blue-sea Dragoon, Kongol the Golden Dragoon and Rose the Darkness Dragoon. There is one more but that Dragoon spirit has yet to come into existance yet."

"I see…" told Kuran. "And I guess the darkness I felt by Rose came from her dragon spirit? Or does she have something dark in the her past as well?"

"Both actually," Will said

"And I learn soon enough her dark secret I guess," told Kuran.

"You will. Any other questions?"

"Nope."

"Well alright then. we should start heading back. It's getting late."

Later at the Mayor's house the group started to exchange stories over dinner.

Kuran listened to them, wondering how he could tell some of his ones without revealing about other worlds or dimensions.

"So what are you two doing?" Dart asked.

"Oh we're just some travelers making a living as mercenaries. We're curently looking for something that I unfortunatly have NO idea where it is," Will said.

"Yeah.. the thing we are looking for has the nasty habit to be almost anywhere," told Kuran "Ranging from being under a statue to sticking inside the hole of a sword."

"Heh, yeah, next thing we know the thing we're looking for will be in some giant tree or something," Will laughed while at the same time implying something to Kuran.

Kuran thought for a moment and got an idea… perhaps the final battle would be inside a giant tree. Rose thought for a moment and told, "Well there are a few big trees in the world. Perhaps we are going to visit one of them and you can look for it."

"Maybe it's there, maybe It's not. In truth we have no idea where to look. The way I see it we have to start somewhere so why not travel with you guys?" Will said.

"Ha ha. So true. It's the same logic I've used to find my daughter," Hachel laughed.

"But would you be any good for us?" asked Rose ."After all, we have yet to see you guys fight."

"Don't worry about that," told Kuran. "We got our share of fights and had been part of a war once."

"Yeah, we may not be Dragoons but we can hold our own," Will said.

"Best hope you're right," Rose responded.

Later Fa walked up to Shana rubbing her eyes.

"Are you tired?" Shana asked with Fa noding.

"Probably she wants warmth," Haschel said.

"Let's go to bed together," Shana smiled as the two walked off to the beds upstairs.

Kuran looked after them and spoke, "I think we should hit the bed as well… after all we are hunting tomorrow."

Later that night Kuran couldn't sleep anymore and decided to take a while walk to tire himself out. As he stood up from his bed, he spoted Haschel staring at Shana.

"Something wrong Haschel?" wondered Kuran and Haschel replied. "The tune Shana is singing… I heard it before."

"Isn't it a sweet tune?" asked Shana as she coined them in. "I learned this from Dart."

"Dart knew this tune?" asked Haschel and Shana explained. "He said that his late mother sang to him. It's a special lullaby for Dart."

Haschel stares in surprise while Kuran asked, "Since you know it from Dart I guess you two are very close. Did you grow up in the same village?"

Before Shana could asnwer to this, Haschel told he would get some air and Kuran wondered as he left, "Wonder what is up with him…"

"Why don't you join Dart on the roof?" suggested Albert. "He has been outside forever."

"Is it the night of the sleepless?" asked Kuran while scratching his head.

"Ah whatever. Night is still young as far as I care," Will spoke before sipping from a drink he was holding.

After awhile they heard Dart shouting, "SHANA!" Kuran and Albert ran out to see Dart running inside carring Shana who seemed to have lost conciousness in his arms with Meru behind them.

"Dart! What happened!?" Albert asked.

"I don't know! She just said that her head was hurting and passed out!" Dart explained.

"Better we get her a doctor" told Kuran. "This cannot be healthy."

"For now it would be better for her to get some rest," Will advised as Dart laied her on a bed.

"Shana…" he sighed as he lowered his head. Kuran just turned around and left, couldn't stand to watch this… since it brought back memories .

The next day Shana was sitting up seeming fine, "I'm fine now. I can leave any time." She insisted as she stood up stretching her arms.

"Are you really alright? You can stay here forever if you like," the Mayor said.

"Thank you very much. But I really have to go," Shana said before smiling to Fa. "I'll see you soon."

"Let's go. We have to find Lloyd soon or it will be too late," Shana said to the others.

"I am with ya," told Dart but Kuran protested. "It would be better if you take a break for a while until it is clear that you are really alright!"

Will placed a hand on Kuran's shoulder, "Trust me, Shana is going to be fine," he said before leaning closer and whispered. "She's going to take such a break very soon, so dont worry."

Kuran looked at Will and told, "Fine."

With that, the group made their way to the Evergreen Forest.

"Nice place," commented Kuran. "Now we just have to find the wolf."

They walked around in the forest until they found a boy on a hill and they climbed it up. As they reached him he just ran off and Dart called, "Hey! Wait!". However, the man came running up a path and called for help. Just as the group were was about to run after them something landed behind the group . Kuran looked back and told, "Well… this was an easy find…"

The group looked and saw a giant white wolf that howled causing the trees around them to shake.

"Is this Kamuy!?" Dart asked.

"It would seem so," Will said.

Then the Head Knight from Furni as well as whatever mecenaries that didn't run off showed up.

"Surround it! Finally I found it!" the knight said.

"I'll get him and get the five times larger prize! Let me kill it!" one of the mercenaries said eagerly.

"Stop it!" the boy said running from the bushes and stoping in front of the wolf.

"Teo! You are all right!" the knight said with relief.

"Everybody listen! It wasn't Kamuy's fault! It was a different monster that atacked Fa!" Teo pleaded.

"Teo! Leave Kamuy!" the knight ordered.

"No way! Cuz Kamuy protected Fa! So I'll protect Kamuy this time!"

'Kid, that wolf can take care of himself,' Will thought to himself in slight amusement.

"Please! Don't kill Kamuy!" Teo begged.

"Teo! It's no longer the Kamuy you once knew! Many other people were attacked by it!" the knight said before ordering the other mercenaries to grab the boy.

Kamuy quickly ran though the mercenaries, knocking them away. The wolf tossed Teo on its back and ran off.

"Pursue them!" the knight said as he and the last mercanaries with him ran off after the Wolf.

"The wolf called Kamuy. They say it used to be Teo's. I wonder why it became savage?" asks asked Shana and Kuran told. "Perhaps it got in touch with something evil?"

"I don't know," told Dart. "The only thing we know is that the wolf is a menace in the forest now."

"After the wolf or other direction?" questioned Kuran.

"After the wolf," Will said as he ran in the direction the wolf went. However somebody blocked the path telling, "This way is filled with monsters and is dangerous! Take another road!"

"Seriously?" asked Kuran and he told. "Yes I am serious!"

"Fine!" countered Kuran and turned around and smirked to the group. "We find another way… even if it is dark."

"That won't be necessary. Let's just take the road on the right," Will suggested.

They nodded and took the different road and followed it until they saw Kamuy and the boy again. He ran to the group and told, "Go home! Kamuy is not bad! Go home!"

"We met Fa," interrupted Shana. "She is worried about you."

"Fa is?" asks asked Teo and Dart told. "It's true. Fa doesn't talk anymore since you disappeared, Teo."

"She cares about you," told Kuran. "You really should let her know you are ok."

"Fa care that much about about me?" asked Teo and Shana replied. "Fa needs you."

"But…" sighed Teo. "What about Kamuy? He's gonna be killed if I don't protect him!"

"That's right!" called a voice and everybody turned to the source and the mercenary named Bulgus came.

"You pretended tonot being interested! But you came back for the prize, right?"

"We are only here to get Teo home," told Kuran but Bulgus laughed. "Good lie! But I won't let you! I'll finish the beast!"

Then the Resident Knight, Harris came and called, "Teo! Come here! It's too late for Kamuy!"

"Don't come here!" shouted Teo back but as Bulgus came too close to Teo, Kamuy jumped at the mercenary and he called for help.

"Dart!" shouted Shana. "We have to let Kamuy, stop!"

And Kamuy just turned his attention to them as he threw Bulgus away. Kuran took his blade and mused, "Guess that's our cue."

Kamuy gave a howl before jumping at the group. Kuran made a jumped and used his axe to block the wolf's attack before taking a sword and slashing against the white animal that roared in pain before knocking Kuran away. Dart ran at the wolf, about to slash it with his sword, but Kamuy jumped away.

However it didn't saw see Rose coming. who She stabbed it with her sword while Albert tried to hit the head with the lance. The wolf franticaly tried to shake the two off only to get smacked by Meru's mallet.

Followed up by a slash at the sides from Kuran and Dart, looking over to Will who striked with his blades causing the wolf to stumble back to Kongol who grabed the large wolf picking it over his head and slaming it to the ground.

Everybody backed away to see how's the wolf's condition is and Kuran noted, "Wait… why is Shana not fighting?"

"I don't need to fight much when I have this," Shana countered drawing a bow pointing it at the wolf. "Wait to see if it will attack."

It growled and began to struggle up but it was clear that it was rather weak now. Teo ran up to the injured wolf, "Kamuy! Don't die!" he cryed.

Shana withdrew her bow and walked up to the wolf, "I... I may be contradicting myself. But I cannot leave this like that," she said before putting her hands together suddenly giving off a warm glow.

"White-Silver Dragon...please save...Kamuy!"

The wolf suddenly began to glow aswell.

"Kamuy?"

The light then vanished and in the giant wolf's place was a small pup wagging its tail.

"Kamuy!" the boy smiled as the pup jumped in his arms licking his face.

"I am glad" told Shana while Albert told, "The White-Silver dragon healed the savage soul that changed Kamuy."

"What did change him in the first place?" asked Kuran.

"I'm willing to bet that it was the fear of misuderstanding that the town gave to this poor thing...but then again I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore," Will said before turning to the knight.

"Kamuy can go back with him, can't he?"

"Hmm well he doesn't appear to be savage. If anything happens, I'll take responsibility, this will be good for Teo and Fa," the knight said before turning to the boy. "Teo let's go home. Everyone is worried about you."

"Okay."

As the two left Teo quickly turnde to Shana, "Thank you, miss."

"Your welcome," told Shana and they were gone. And then they proceed on their way.

As they made their way Dart noticed Rose looking like she was lost in thought. Then she turned and told, "I just remember I have to make an errand… I will be back soon," and she left while Maru told. "I will be back soon too! Going to… visit my parents!"

Then she was off as well. Kuran shook his head and thought aloud, "I have the feeling they are not comfortable with being here."

"It's like they said, they need to take care of something real quickly," Will shrugged.

"Let's proceed! I am sure they will be back soon," told Dart and they proceeded to the city of Deningrad. Once they reached it Kuran whistled. "Nice place! Just these crystals disturb me a little… should we check out the church?"

"I might be a good idea to check that place out first," Will suggested.

"Sure, let's go," Dart said.

They entered it and found a bishop telling, "It is said that the Divine Tree that lives in our heart and the Last Fruit have been protected from evil by the Signets created by the ancient Winglies. The legend goes, "When the Signet is broken, the end of the world approaches." Just like the Last Fruit, we Humans are one of the fruits given life by the Divine Tree. For the "End of the woold" to be a mere legend, we must remove evil from our hearts and live in honesty. It is our mission as children of the Divine Tree."

Once he finished the listeners started leaving. Dart and the others are moved up to talk with him.

"Oh you must be travelers. Welcome to Deningrad. I am Bishop Dille. I serve the Divine Tree," he introduced himself.

"The Divine Tree. The tree that gives life to all on this planet," Will said looking at the mural on the wall.

"Oh I take it you've heard the story?" the Bishop implyed.

"You could say I've studied my history...Yes."

"This mural only shows how we imagine the tree… nobody has seen it before. Nonetheless, we believe in the Divine Tree. It is the source of life in harmony. Do Would you like to know more about the Divine Tree? Or do you already know everything through your friend here?" asked the Bishop and Kuran told. "To admit… while I knew he knows about it, none of us here really knows about the Divine Tree except for Will."

"So we would like to know more," told Dart.

"Then I think it's only fair that I tell you...if that's alright."

"By all means," Dille said.

"A long time ago when this world was still new, the world it was filled with nothingness. From the darkness, the deity by the name of Soa sowed a seed into the world which eventually grew into a great tree. As the tree bloomed it grew 108 fruits that eventually ripened and fell to the earth giving birth to 108 forms of life. Rumors say that the tree still exists and that it is protected by the Signets of Soa to prevent the end of the world," Will explained

"It is like this," admitted the Bishop. "The world was established with a fate determined by Soa."

"God's tree, sown by Soa, is the Divine Tree," summerized Dart and the Bishop exlained, "If you like to find more about this, you can go to the National Library."

"That is the Mille Seseau National Library!" went Albert in. "I can step into the treasure of knowlegde. I wonder if I am capable of receiving all this incredible luck and still remain calm."

"From what I saw, you will be able to do so," told Kuran but Albert shouted. "No! I cannot! The treasure of knowlegde is shining and calling me!"

"So much for my ability to jugde people," groaned the dark Keybearer while Dart wondered if Albert is ok since he then who just shouted. "Let's go!" and stormed off.

The group managed to find the National Library only to notice that it's locked not knowing what to do. Dart then noticed something.

"Where's Will?"

"Over here," they looked and saw him walking to them alongside an old man.

"Who's that?"

"This is the librarian, Ute."

"Your friend here told me how you wanted to enter my Library, and I then remembered that I locked the doors before leaving," the old man said.

"Then could you please open the door?" asked Kuran while Albert told. "I would love the opportunity to touch such treasures of intelligence!"

"All right!" told Ute and Albert answered. "I appreciate it!"

Ute left and Haschel told. "He is such a haughty old guy," while Dart countered. "Don't say that. We have to do what we can do until Lloyd shows up."

"That's true," spoke Albert. "He used a Dragon and a Dragoon in Serdio and in Tiberoa, he obtained the cooperation of a Wingly. We don't know what he will do here."

And they made their way to the Library and once they were in there Albert declared, "This is incredible!"

"Impressive," admited Kuran while whispering to himself, 'Though Seafang could compete with it.'

Ute came in the meanwhile and explained, "This is the knowlegde source of Endiness! Go look for anything you want!"

"The entire wall is filled with books!" exclaimed Shana and Kuran wondered. "Is here anything about Heartless?"

"Heartless?" asked Dart while Shana just went on "Maybe we can find out something about Virages and the Moon That Never Sets."

A bit later the group wandered off to diffrent parts of the Library looking at different books.

Will was fliping through a book until he noticed something, "...Oh no way. Kuran check this out." Will said showing him a picture of what looked like someone holding a giant key like object that appered to be fighting some shadowy figure.

"Looks like this place got his share of Keybearers before we showed up," told Kuran. "Is there any text discribing what is this pic showing in detail? Like date or who this person is."

"Keybearers?" Dart asked as he walked up to the two.

"Yeah there they're people who wield these powerful wepons called Keyblades," Will said.

Dart looked at the picture and noticed, "They almost look like those weird swords you two have."

"Because we two are Keybearers" admited Kuran and looked at the picture again. "Still wonder who is on this picture… looks somehow familar to me."

"It doesn't seem to say. This book appears to be some kind of journal from some traveler who 'Encountered a young warrior who can soummon a key to the heveans'. It seems to have been dated over 10,000 years ago, some time after the Dragon Campaign," Will said.

"A key to the heavens? Is he possibly reffering to the lines between?" wondered Kuran. "Or completely something else…"

"Hmmm…. hard to say," Will said.

"This is still a pretty interesting discovery," Dart said.

"Yes it is… even though Kuran and I are not Dragoons our abillities as Keyblade Wielders make up for that," Will said.

"Do you think… it might be possible for a Keyblade Wielder to become a Dragoon?" Dart asked.

"Huh?... Wow… I never thought about that," Will responded.

"It might be possible," told Kuran. "Whenever I was near Rose since we met her, my darkness was resonating with something… might be her Dragoon Spirit."

"Your darkness?" asked Dart and Kuran nodded. "Yes, I have a strong connection to the darkness, allowing me to harness a part of it's power… primarily to create weapons out of pure Darkness and using a sort of portal made from it."

"Interesting."

The conversation seemed to have been interrupted from the sound of Ute pondering loudly on the top level of the library, "Souds like he found something." Will said.

The group went up stairs to see the old man reading through some books.

"Hmm. Hmm! It led to the Dragon Campaign," he mumbled.

"I take it you found some thing about the Dragon Campaign?" Will asked.

Ute looked up and asked, "I take it you're intrested?" Dart nodded.

"Winglies,Divine Moon Objects, Dragons and Dragoons. These all had something to do with the Dragon Campaign," Ute said.

"I guess that means Lloyd has something to do with the Dragon Campaign as well," Dart concluded.

"The Dragon Campaign is my specialty. Perhaps I can be of some assistance," Ute suggested.

"Please tell us, we only know fragments," Albert said.

"This is the legend of the Dragon Campaign that I know...There were seven Dragoon Warriors in the Dragon Campaign. Dragoons were reputed to be the incarnation of Dragons. With Dragons by their side the Dragoons fought boldly. However, in the age when the legend was a reality, Winglies dominated all, even the gods. The gods answered to Dictator Melbu Fhrama's prayers, and granted him ultimate power. But the power was abused. The earth of saint Imperial Gloriono was scorched by the gods' fire and became ashes. The anger and sadness of the people was fuel for the Dragoon's cause. Then at last they freed the gods. Without the gods the Winglies perished and our age, the human age began. There after the Gods floated in the sky. For 11,000 years they have been looking over the world as The Moon That Never Sets," Ute told before asking. "Did you find anything related to Lloyd?" Dart only shook his head.

"What could he be looking for?" asked Kuran. "I mean what did he want previously?"

"Whatever he wants, it involves the three Divine Moon Objects. He already has the Moon Gem and the Moon Dagger," Albert explained.

"Then what is left?" asked Kuran. "Because the easiest thing to find him is to get to this piece of Devine Moon Objects."

"You have a point here," told Albert.

"The Divine Moon Objects are royal tresures of the three kingdoms of the world, if we need to find the last Divine Moon Object we'll need to talk to the Queen of the Crystal Palace," Will stated.

"Then we better get going," Dart said and they head to the palace… however they weren't allowed to be let in due to a ceremony that was being held at the moment.

Once they were out of the hearing range of the guard Dart mumbled, "Damm! Right before our eyes we have our clue and we cannot get closer."

Just as they saw a familar face coming to them, "Guess Rose is back to the group," told Kuran. "And she has company."

As Rose saw them the first thing she did was asking, "Did you find out anything about Lloyd?"

"We have a clue but we are not getting close to it," told Dart while Kuran asked. "Who is your company?"

"I just happened to meet them. This is Luanna and Setie," explained Rose. One of them bowed and Albert bowed as well, making the minority of the others looking confused.

"Excuse me, but you had some changes in your body recently," was her explaination while Dart wondered. "What are you talking about?"

"Sister Luanna! Sister Setie!" called somebody and the person who came told. "Thank you, Sister Luanna! Now I can walk outside! How can I thank you?"

"It is fine," told Luanna. "That is what we, the Sacred Sisters, are for."

Then Albert walked to her and whispered something, causing Kuran to whisper to Will, "Don't tell me these two know each other."

"No they don't," Will whispered back.

Later at the town's inn, "You are… the renowed Sacred Sisters of Mille Seseau, Sister Luanna and Sister Setie. It is my plesure to meet you," Albert said.

"It is my plesure to meet the heroes who defeated the sea monster in Illsa Bay! I was really lucky to follow her from Neet," Setie smiled back.

Dart noded and looked to Luanna, "Sister Luanna, I heard about you from the librarian Ute. We both have something in common. We're both survivors of Neet," he said.

"So you went through that tragedy," Luanna responded.

"Do you remember anything? About other surviors?... Or the whereabouts of the Black Monster or anything?" Dart asked.

Luanna shook her head, "What I remember is only the sound of terror. I am sorry. I don't think I can help you."

"I see. But… it's okay. The fact that somebody survived that tragedy means I can have hope that continuing my journey will someday lead to the Black Monster."

"Does it mean you were by… Neet?" asked Kuran to Rose. However she only answered, "I told you, I just happened to be there."

"Um, sister Luanna. What about the health of Mr. Dart?" asked Setie and Dart added in, "Yes, what do you mean by the unusualness of my body?"

"I see that you people have strong powers. A power that is beyond humans," was her reply. "It seems that the source of your power is in turmoil. Another power that has influene over you is anticipating the liberation. That is what I see."

Then she turned to Kuran and Will, "Also by you two… you are different than ordinary humans as well."

"Mind if you tell us what you notice about them?" asked Setie.

"It feels like your soul is not entirely complete. Like you have a different force inside you. Almost in a way that doesn't make you seem completely human," Luanna said to Will.

"Good eye there...That's because I'm NOT completely human. I'm a type of dragon hybrid," Will said.

"You're part dragon!?" Dart asked in shock.

"Thats right."

"I see… But that's not all I'm sensing. I am also feeling something inside… Something dark and full of the desire to destroy," Luanna added.

"Again... good eye," Will sighed.

"What is it?" Setie asked.

"A conciousness that has been born from the darkness in my heart over time, My… darker self," Will said.

"And I hope we don't have to face it," told Kuran. "From what I learned about it so far, it is a nasty piece of Darkness"

"And in you…" told Luanna to Kuran. "I sense in you something very dark connected with your heart."

"Must be the devil's pact my father made," joked Kuran and Dart asked. "Devil's pact?"

"I only know what I heard from somebody I don't really trust… apparently I was born with a weak heart so… my father made a pact with a very powerful but evil being. She put something into my heart which has a very strong connection to darkness. It saved my life but I don't know what she demanded from my father in return."

"I see," Luanna said.

Suddenly Dart started feeling faint as his Dragoon Spirit started to glow as the ground began shaking.

"Oh no! Sister Luanna!"

"This is… the anwser to your question. You may find the truth about the entity that has infuenced you now!" Luanna said.

"Dart!?" Shanna asked in concern.

"I… I'm fine," told Dart but Kuran replied. "Aside the fact I don't trust these words… we would better get out and find out what is going on! Because something is coming! Don't ask how I know. It just happened!"

Just in this moment they heard the flapping of something large. Kuran looked out of the window and told, "We got a dragon… one of the big ones! Will… I would bet this one could gulp down Nowi in one bite."

Everyone looked in shock and amazement as the dragon flew by eventually leaving.

"Anger or animosity towards humans of all things," Luanna said.

"Heeeeyyyy Budieees!" Meru's voiced echoed.

The group looked to see her running to them and stopped to catch her breath, "Omigod Omigod! Could it be?!" She said panting.

"The arivial of the 'One who glares though seven diabilical eyes and who crosses the sky with seven wings'! The king of dragons! The Divine Dragon!" Will said.

"The legend was true," stated Luanna. "The King of Dragons sealed by the long gone Winglies rests in the ground of Mille Seseau. Once it awakens again, it shall bring terror to the world."

"Again," sighed Albert. "We are facing a dragon."

"Guys… I don't know about the size of the dragons you encountered before… but I have the feeling for this big one, we need some weapons specialized against this beast," stated Kuran while Luanna asked. "What are you people?"

"Except for Kuran and Will we are the Dragoons," stated Dart. "We are the Dragon Knights who have the power to rule dragons."

"Dragoons…" replied Luanna. "The legendary Dragon Knights"

"That is the reason why I feel a strong power in you. But, why did the Dragoons come to this country? Is it because of that dragon!?"

"No. We are here to pursue a man," told Dart. "He is a sneaky, dangerous man even for those with the strenght of us Dragoons."

"What did that man do?" asked Luanna and Kuran told. "In a nutshell: Stole two of the three Divine Moon Objects and killed a good number of people direct or indirectly."

"Is he going to bring evil to Mille Seseau. Oh! Is that the dragon!?" went Luanna on and finished. "Please, see Queen Theresa. It seems that we need the power of you Dragoons."

They nodded and went to meet with the Queen inside the Crystal Palace.

On the top floor of that palace siting on the throne was the Queen if front of her was a blonde woman wearing a white outfit talking to a knight.

"What I'm telling you is whatever this monster is, whith the force of the Holy Knights, nothing can stand against us," the knight said.

"Have you ever seen this monster?" the woman asked in a slight aggitated tone.

"According to my briefing it's bigger than a cloud and faster than our horses! It's impossible for such a creature to exist!" the knight awnsered.

"Where does your confidence come from?"

"It's impossible for such a creture to exist."

The woman then responded by punching the knight in the face causing him to fall down.

"You idiot! Talking about an enemy based off mere assumption! Are you going to expose your men to such danger!? You are dissmised Comander of the Knights," the woman said.

The knight stood up and walked out passing the group who were making there way in.

"Calm down Miranda, you're in front of our guest," the Queen said.

The woman got straight and the queen told, "Luanna, Setie, I'm glad to see you came back safe."

"You've never changed, Sister Miranda," told Luanna while MIranda shouted. "He doesn't understand the current condition."

Then she noticed the others, "Who are these people?"

"I brought them in order to save Mille Seseau from the intruder," told Luanna. Miranda looked at them and asked "You said to 'save'?"

Luanna nodded and told, "If we do not take action, it will attack us again. And next time, it might attack us directly."

"Do you know anything about the monster?" wondered Theresa and Rose answered. "It is the Divine Dragon, awakened from his long rest. No wonder he is cranky."

"Cranky?" askws Kuran. "I would have said his mood is somewhere between here and the center of this world."

Everybody looked at Kuran as he was crazy, "Are you telling me this world is round as a ball?" asked Dart.

"Now's not the time for a astronomy lesson," Will said.

"You said the Divine Dragon. Are you talking about the Monster sealed away in the Mountain of Mortal dragons?" Theresa asked.

"Yes. The Dragon King sealed away by the anicent Winglies. The Divine Dragon came back to life," Luanna said.

"Are you sure about that!?" Miranda asked.

"Please relax Miranda. You… said… you will save this country. Is it possible for us humans to defeat a dragon?" Theresa asked.

"We don't know yet. However, we might be able to stop it," Dart said.

"What confidence you have," Miranda responded.

Dart showed them his Dragoon Spirit which glowed a bright red, "We are the Dragon Knights who rule dragons, the Dragoons. There is nobody but us who can stand up to him."

"Are you saying you are the heroes from the Dragon Campaign? The Dragoons!?" asked Miranda and Luanna answered. "I was surprised too. However, I don't see any falsehood in their heart. Though two of them are no Dragoons. But I can feel they are strong allies to the others."

"It means…" started Queen Theresa. "May we request your help in vanquishing the Divine Dragon?"

"You are free to ask," answered Rose. "In either case, we have to meet him"

Kuran looked in surprise and was about to ask why but decided to let her finish to speak, "But, we have a favor to ask, Your Majesty."

She paused a moment andcontinued, "There is one thing we need in order to cross swords with the Divine Dragon."

Then she explained to everybody, "It is said that Winglies made two weapons in ancient times to fight against dragons. One is a sword to kill dragons, namely the Dragon Buster."

"Wh... what!? How do you know about that, Rose!?" asked Meru in shock and Kuran added in. "Now I start to wonder where you get your great acknowlegde Rose."

"You wonder more about her acknowlegde than Meru's reaction?" asked Shana in confusion and Kuran shrugged. "Got a feeling by her that she isn't a human"

Then Shana remembered something else, "Wait a second. Isn't that the sword..."

And Dart answered, "Yes, it is. It's the sword that the bastard used to kill Lavitz."

"Which means we'll have to rely on the other wepon namely the Dragon Block Staff," Will said.

"H-how do YOU know that!?" Meru asked.

"I can ask you the same thing. It actually sounds like you're trying to hide it from the world. That's not a good idea given the situation," Will anwsered.

"Please tell us," told Queen Theresa. "For the sake of this country!"

"Why are you hesitating?" asked Dart and Kuran guessed. "Could it be… that you aren't allowed to tell it?"

"That's right… but I tell you guys, all right!?" went Meru on and told. "I think it's in the Forest of Winglies!"

"And where we find the forest?" asked Kuran with Meru answering. "Um, it's in the norhtern part of the Evergreen Forest."

"If so, are you saying that Winglies are still live?" asked the Queen with Meru nodding. "Uh huh"

"It seems that the myth of fairies in the Evergreen Forest area was true," told Queen Theresa and Miranda added in. "Queen Theresa. I am heading to the Forest of Winglies with these people in order to borrow the Dragon Block Staff."

"You are coming too?" asked Dart but Kuran told. "My bigger worry is more… are we welcome by the Winglies? After all they were defeated by Dragoons in the Dragon Campaign so they might have some problems with humans, especially with Dragoons."

"No doubt, but even Winglies, no matter how bitter they are about it, don't want the world destroyed. It will simply be a matter of weather or not we are being able to convince them that we have what it takes to defeat the Divine Dragon," Will said.

"Good point. Come on we don't have any time to waste," Dart said.

Everyone then made their way out of the throne room. At least most of them did.

"Wait hold on," Will said.

"What is it?" Albert asked.

"Shana is not here."

"What?"

"What is wrong with her this time?" asked Kuran with crossed arms.

"What timing," groaned Miranda. "Let's go look for her. We have no time to waste."

And they moved back to the Throne Room.

"Guys look," Will said pointing to another room nearby.

"You think she's there?" Dart asked.

"Yes actually."

Dart noded as the group went in a saw Shana staring at the ceiling at a large ball of light like she was being hypnotized.

"Shana. Shana!" Dart said eventually snapped her out of her trance.

"Huh, where am I? When… did I get here?" she asked.

"What happened?" Dart asked.

"I don't know... when I came to I was alredy here. (bit confusing this part)"

"What is this room for?" asked Kuran and Miranda answered. "This castle used to be a fort for Winglies. I heard that this room used to be a chamber for a ceremony to seal something. But it was more than 10,000 years ago."

"Isn't it the reason the Divine Dragon made a raid on the Crystal Palace?" theorized Albert. "In other words, he is trying to work off his hatred against Winglies."

"Which means the forest itself could be in danger as well," groaned Kuran. "What's next? The moon dropping on us?"

He looked over to Will who looked like he was going to say something but instead scratched his head in awkward silence.

Ignoring Kuran for now Dart asked, "Why did you come here alone? Were you called again, like the time with the Virage?"

"What is a Virage?" asked Kuran. "And before you ask: No, I never got any education… though I should change it some time."

"Basicaly they're creatures that the Winglies used the same way that humans used Dragons during the Dragon Campaign," Will said.

"Thanks Will," answered Kuran

"I feel hot," Shana said before falling to her knees grabbing her head in pain.

"I-It's gone. My..." before she could finished Shana's Dragoon spirit glowed flying into the air and gently floating into Miranda's hands.

"What's this?" Miranda asked.

"I cannot manage it anymore. I no longer feel the powere of the White-Silver Dragon...!" Shanna said.

"It switched over to Miranda," told Kuran. "But why?"

"Dragon Spirits manipulate fate," mused Rose. "Hmm."

"I can…" panted Shana. "No longer…" and she collapsed on the ground, causing Dart to shout her name, kneeling down to her.

"Hey! What's gong on!? What is this stone!?" asked Miranda and Kuran told her. "I think it is the Dragon Soul, the very thing that allows you to be a Dragoon."

"What?" asked Miranda but Dart interupted. "We have to move her!"

Later at a bed room in the palace. Shanna woke up.

"I see...I passed out again."

"Looks like it," Will said

"Are you alright?" Dart asked.

"Yes but, I don't think I can go with you anymore," Shana frowned.

"Trust me there's nothing you can do in your condition. It be best for you to get as much rest as you can," Will said.

"I knew it from the moment I looked up at the moon in Furini. I knew this would happen to me."

"We will be back as soon as we defeat the Divine Dragon. So, wait for me untill then," Dart said.

"Lighten up!" Meru smiled.

"I will work hard for you Shana," Hachel said.

"Kongol too."

"It won't be long. Dart will be back for you soon," Albert said.

"Don't worry I'm accustomed to waiting. But thanks everyone," Shana smied.

Everyone then left, "Miranda… please take care of… the rest."

"I know," Miranda said before finally leaving.

"Guess we can go to the Winglies Forest now," sighed Kuran. "Or is something missing?"

"We can get going," Will said.

"Then let's move," told Kuran and they began to travel to the forest.

They passed through and reach the ruins of a village. Kuran looked around and asked "Where are we?"

"This… was once my home town… Neet," explained Dart and Kuran looked around. "Oh my… I guess I can understand your feelings about this place. Lost my home place as well."

"Yeah… but we have to go back to the forest," told Dart and they moved back, this time going the right way as they got being led by Maru. Or so it seemed…

They reached a dead end and Dart stated the obivous. However Meru stated, "Here we are at the entrance of the Forest of Winglies."

Then she sighed "Maybe I'll be kicked out again."

"Where is the entrance?" asked Dart. "I see nothing."

"Seeing nothing doesn't mean it isn't here," warned Kuran. "Got already bad experience with it."

"Kuran is right," told Meru. "There is a magical boundary here."

She moves a few steps forward, "Winglies have locked themselves in the forest since the Dragon Campaign."

"An understandable reaction," thought Kuran and Dart asked. "How come they don't live with humans?"

"Dragon Compaign, liberation of humans, using the power of dragons and pretty much ending the reign of their species," stated Kuran. "I think this pretty much explains it. And I bet some were still not amused about such a loss."

Meru shrugged, "Besides, Winglies have a power that humans don't have."

Wings appeared on her back and she explained, "The Ancestor told me, that the power draws a line between humans and us."

"She is a Wingly… how suprising," told Kuran sarcasticaly and Meru wondered. "Did you know that before?"

"Didn't have the proof but since you knew about the Dragon Buster and Dragon Block Staff… you had to gain the information somewhere."

"I knew pretty much since I met you," Will said.

"How's that?" Dart asked.

"I can see the Aura's of living things. Aura is basicly remnants of one's heart. From a person's Aura I can look deep into their memories and feelings. However knowing does not give me the right to exploit them. That's why I never told anyone. It's simple common courtsey," Will explained.

"You found out about us when we met!?" Rose asked with great concern.

"Like I said, I have no intentions to in exploiting any secrets any of that you wish to keep. I promise," Will said.

"I guess the rest of you are surpised huh?" Meru asked as a portal suddenly appered in front of them.

"Well. Yeah. Why didn't you tell us?" Dart asked.

"Would you have belived me?" Meru asked.

"Even if they didn't you could have easily proved it," Will said.

"Huh...Yeah I guess I could have," Meru grined.

"Well Meru is Meru," shrugged Dart and the group agreed. Then he turned around and told "Now, let's go see the Winglies. Now we are dealing with serious stuff."

And they proceeded through the portal. On the other side they heard somebody calling Meru and they spot three Winglies. One of them told, "Meru brought humans here!"

And another told, "I'm going to let the Ancestor know!" and flew off while the other two were preparing spells. But Meru went in front of her friends and told, "Don't shoot! They are my friends!"

Then Dart stepped forward and told, "We are not here to fight! We are here to borrow the Dragon Block Staff!"

"The Dragon Block Staff!?" wondered the Winglies and one shouted "Meru! How dare ou speak about our secret to them!?"

"But the Divine Dragon is now awake!" defended Meru herself and the first Wingly asked. "B-But… what can humans do if they cannot even use magic?"

"Should we break through?" asked Miranda but Kuran shook his head. "It would leave a bad impression if we did that."

Dart nodded in agreement and spoke, "We have to take some action or everything may will be destroyed! That includes the Forest of Winglies and human cities."

The two Winglies broke off their spell and began to discuss. Then the Wingly who flew away earlier came back, "The Ancestor says he will meet with the humans!"

Then he turned to the humans, "You… please, don't agitate the people in the forest. We are not used to seeing humans."

He turned around and warned "But… watch out for the Bardel Brothers."

"What do you mean?" asked Meru, however she never got her answer as the three flew off.

Shrugging she told, "Let's go, Dart! The Ancestor Blano is in the back of the forest!"

The group made their way reaching a large strange-looking structure.

"The Ancestor's chambers are up there," Meru explained.

"How do we get up there?" Dart asked.

"The Ancestor has asked us to help you," spoke a nearby Wingly.

"We really appreciate it," Will said.

After being carried up by the Winglies with the exception of Kongol, who needed at least five other Winglies to carry him, the group made their way through untill they met a Wingly who seemed to defiantly stand in there way.

"Bardel! Are you bothering us again!?" Meru asked.

"The Divine Dragon can be taken care of by us without asking for help from humans. Besides we have no business talking to a betrayer who ran off to humans," Bardel said.

"What happened to you!? The Bardel I knew was kinder, and wasn't like that!" Meru asked spoke.

Bardel lowered his head, "My baby sister was killed by… a human. She was influenced by you and left the forest, beliving that the world was wonderful. We don't need humans' help. Do you have anything else to say?"

As Meru didn't say anything he just shouted, "Get out!"

"Listen up!" began Kuran. "Right now people might dying and are sorry for your loss… but if we don't do something about this dragon soon, nobody will be left for mourning about the death. You dislike humans? Good! Your opinion, but you cannot just say everybody is bad because of this incidient! Nobody is perfect but I am not in the mood to die because of this dragon just because you are blinded by your feelings."

"Besides the way I see it if you Winglies are as great as you keep telling yourselfs yourselves the world would not be dealing with the Divine Dragon right now. Hell you all would still be dominating the world right now if that was the case. The age of Winglies ended for a reason. You all need to come to gips with it and move on," Will added.

He jumped into the air and charged a spell with the words, "Maybe you won't think that way after this!"

Then he shot it at Kuran, who just called his Keyblade and blocked it effortless, "I have seen magic students who got better spells! Not to mention: most of us are Dragoons, except for Will and me."

Bardel just stared at the group, "A… Keyblade? And Dragoons?"

"You know, the more I think about it the more I realize something: It was your ancestors that have a reason to be upset, and none of you are them. Why should you even have any reason to grudge when you never had anything taken from you all in the first place? The loss of your sister is tragic, but the world really is a wonderful place. All you have to do is let go of this pointless hatred and give us humans a chance. Please, let us take care of the Divine Dragon..." Will said as he calmly walked by as Bardel fell to his knees in shock.

"I'll come back to take care of your baby sister's matter, after my journey has ended," told Meru. "So please trust us for now."

"The ones who flaunt their power disappear when the truly powerful appear," told Rose. "I am going ahead."

And the others followed her, while Kuran wondered, "Why was this too much for him?"

"More than likely because they have been in this forest for too long," Will said.

Eventually the group made their way into the Ancestor's chambers that appeared to be empty.

"There's no one here."

"Where is the Ancestor?" Miranda asked. The group noticed a small ball of light that seemed to have healed whatever injuries they gotten got on the way.

"Wow, I feel refreshed," Will said.

"Is this magical healing?" Albert wondered.

"I wonder if this is a apology for the discourtesy," Rose wondered as well.

Meru then kneeled at the large chair in the back at the room.

"Ancestor, sorry we're late."

And elder Wingly suddenly appeared on the chair and stood up.

"Welcome, Humans and Gigantio. I am Blano, Ancestor of the forest," he introduced himself.

Miranda knelt down and told, "I am the First Sacred Sister of Mille Seseau, Miranda. Please forgive our sudden visit."

"I would like you to listen to our story," began Dart. "The Divine Dragon…"

"I know," interrupted Blano and teleported in front of them. "The Divine Dragon came back to life in the Mountain of the Mortal Dragon, and there are Dragoons and Keybearers that have come to us. It seems that the times won't leave us alone."

Then he turned around, once "The messenger from the Crystal Palace, and the people who were fated to come here… our opponent is so enormous. We have to combine each of our strenghts or none of us will survive. Neither the Crystal Palace nor our forest."

"I take you are going to give us the Dragon Block Staff?" asked Kuran. Ancestor Blane nodded. "Let us put the power of the Dragoons and our wisdom together. However we don't have the Dragon Buster now. So the Dragon Block Staff is our last resort. We no longer have the power to master that, however, if you, who rule the dragons can use it, we can fight against the Divine Dragon."

"We appreciate your kindness," told Miranda.

"However, we cannot participate in the battle," told Blano. "We are all that remain. We cannot become extinct."

"In other words you have to save your numbers," shrugged Kuran. "Given the circumstances you are living, it is very understandable."

"All of this begs one question: Where is the Dragon block staff?" Will pointed out. Blano looked over to a door that opened by itself.

"Step thought and I will show you the way to the Dragon Block Staff."

Everyone stepped in as the door closed and the group was lifted to a balcony. Ancestor Blano then appeared in front of them.

"The Dragon Block Staff is in the Forbidden Lands over there," he explained.

"The Ruined Wingly capital Kadessa…"Will said.

"Yes it is the place where our hideous memory sleeps," Blano said.

"Even YOU admit that this is all ancient history. Do you really think that humans and Winglies are going to have a difficult time getting along?" Will asked.

"The winds of time are definately blowing towards change. When that time comes we will need those of understanding to help guide us. But it is simply not now..."

"Unless we stop the Divine Dragon, that time may never come," Dart said.

"So I take it you're ready?" Blano asked.

Dart nodded, "Yes we are."

"Step up on the top there," told Blano and the group followed the instruction. Blane did something on a sort of terminal and rings of stones appeared . Dart looked at these rings and asked, "This is… the wisdom of the Winglies!?"

"It's a ruin of their wisdom," admited Blano. "Let's go."

With that the group turned into a light ball and flew off, rematerilizing at a wasteland. Kuran looked around and guessed, "This might be the forbidden lands. Might have been a great place in the past."

"No remnant of the royal capital remains," spoke Albert and Kuran noticed Meru shaking "What is wrong?"

"Cuz I... I hear the outcries of the people who died here," explained Meru and Dart asked "Are you going to wait in the forest, Meru?"

"No! I'm okay! If I can't get past such a small thing, how will I be able to fight against the Divine Dragon?"

Kuran nodded and began to move towards the ruins, followed by the others. However they stopped by a dead end but continued on as they found sort of 'teleport' platforms.

After a while they paused and Meru mused, "Such a big place."

And Haschel pointed at something and told, "Indeed. I wonder what it was for?"

"Kongol feels…" began the giant. "Smells like blood."

"Blood , and a large space. It sounds like a coliseum," told Albert and Meru told continued, "Yes, it really was. I heard it from the Ancestor. Once upon a time, it was a coliseum. But it wasn't for regular fights that you won or lost. It was for matches to the death. Winglies would just enjoy the view from above… of fighters picked from among the dominated humans, dragons, and some gigantos."

"And you wonder why they got a rebellion from these three," shrugged Kuran and Meru continued. "I am an offspring of that kind of Wingly."

"The Ancestor told us that this is was a mere ruin, didn't he?" asked Dart and as Meru didn't answer he continued. "What happened here happened in the past. No matter what sorrow there was, it is no longer our sorrow. Isn't that right?"

"There is nothing to worry about, Meru," kept Albert on. "The sins of the past are there just to tell us not to repeat them anymore."

"Cheer up!" told Dart. And they keep on walking. Eventually the group came to a fork in the road. On the left was a pathway that looked like it led somewhere and on the right was another teleporter.

"So… anyone want to take a guess on where to go?" Will asked.

"How about we flip a coin?" asked Kuran and took one out. "Heads we go left, tails we go right."

"Well… is it wise to toss a coin about that?" asked Dart and Kuran countered. "As if guessing were was better."

"Good point," told Dart and Kuran tossed the coin up. After catching it he looks and told

"That way"

"And off we go!" Will said being the first to go. As the group followed they entered a room with a sires series of teleporters with markings on the top with on being in the middle.

"Hmm, this place has ancent ruin puzzle all over it," Will said.

"You think so?" Albert asked.

"Oh yeah, and from the look at it, do a certain pattern to proced."

"Well, don't you know your stuff. Maybe you should solve it while your you're at it," mused Rose.

"Don't mind if I do," Will smiled.

Will activated the teleporters in a seeminly particular order with the markings on the top glowing. Eventualy all glowed the same color as a tube came down on the one in the center.

"And there you have it," Will smiled.

Kuran chuckled and moved into the tube. The others looked unsure but followed him. They reached a dead end and Kuran shrugged, "Guess this was the wrong path."

"Let's go back," suggested Dart but Rose countered. "Wait! This is a Virage!"

"What?" asked Kuran and after Rose took a better look. "And this scar! It must be the Virage that killed Belzac."

"You say this is a Virage?" asked Dart and Miranda asked. "What are you talking about?"

"This is a question you better didn't ask," told Kuran. "Because we talk about an Anti-Dragon, Anti Dragoon weapon from the Dragon Campaign."

"But it looks totally different from the one we met before," told Meru and Rose explained. "It's one of their subspecies, and from its shape, it must have had a power far beyond the one we saw. But, it's not a very pretty sight to see."

And then it began to roar and Kuran groaned, "Of course it must be still alive…"

Everybody got their weapons ready to attack. Kuran asked "Anything I should know before jumping at this thing?"

"The ones we met so far are capable of regrowing any of there limbs. The best way to take them out is to attack the head!" Dart said as the Virage finally came to life.

Kuran made a quick glance and asked, "And where is the head is where?"

"Probably the top half!" Will said just before dodging an arm like appendage.

"Damn!"

"In this case," told Kuran and opened a Dark Corridor under his feet and fell through it. Dart saw this and asked. "Where is Kuran?"

Then he heard the Virage howl and turned to see Kuran on top of it, hitting it with his blades, "How did he…"

Kuran was suddenly grabbed by a set of tentacles that came from the Virage's arm and slammed him into the ground.

The keybearer groaned in pain and as he opened his eyes he saw the arm going to crush him… but it stopped as something began to shine. Kuran turned his head to look what was happening.

He saw Dart who was suddenly coverd in red armor that was different from than the on he was wearing earlier. Now he that had wings on his back and noticed that his sword was different as well.

"Flame Shot!" Dart said, shooting a large ball that seemed to be made out of fire and molten rock. The fire ball exploded causeing causing the Virage to stumble back.

"Is this the power of a Dragoon?" asked Kuran as he looks in awe.

"Yes it is," Will said as Dart flew at the Virage, striking it with his sword.

Kuran went to assist by throwing some daggers but only drew the attention of the Virage to himself. Shrugging he kept on and got a Dark Corridor ready to dodge.

The Virarge stomped on the ground causing the area to shake making rubble to fall causing everyone to dodge as best as they could.

Rose was jumping at it and stabbed it repeatedly while the Kongol roared and ran over to hit hard with the his Virage howled in pain and tried to swing at them only to be blocked by Will's Keyblade followed up by a slash from his Katana. The Virage stumbbled back in pain looking like it wasn't going to last long.

The mid section then opened up as light started to gather.

"WATCH OUT!" Will shouted as bursts of energies were suddenly fired at them.

The dust from the attacke finally settled and every one appered to be fine. They looked and saw the Virage laying there lifeless.

"It's dead… but how did we survive that last attack?" Dart asked.

"I-I-I think there's your anwser" Meru said in horror pointing to Will who was covered in burn marks and holes.

"WILL!" Dart shouted.

"Don't worry… he got a magma bath before. Also head off, stabbed by all kinds of weapons and a few other things," told Kuran. "Just give him time to recover. Right Deadpool?"

"Uhm… Kuran… are you nuts? There is no way he will survived this kind of damage on his body!" shouted Meru.

"That thing should be glad it's dead because it RUINED MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" Will responded.

Dart and the others couldn't help but get pale wachting Will in is state except for Meru who fainted.

"Well… you still could just get your frustration off by taking on the corpse" told Kuran calmly and Miranda asked, "What… is going on?"

"Immortality my dear Dragoons. I've been through all kinds of bizarre and painful deaths and still kicking," Will said.

"We could prove it to you by cutting him into shreds and watch him regrow."

"You are not serious right?" asked Dart.

"If you ARE going to, at least keep all my pieces in one pile. The last thing we need is to stay here any longer trying to find whatever part got away," Will said.

"H-How about we make things even shorter by NOT doing that and moving on?" Albert said looking like he to was going to faint at any moment.

"He got a point," admited Kuran. "Better we are get going now"

"Yeah alright," Will said looking over at the Virage's body and noticed something.

"Hey check it out. Improvised bridge," Will said as he began to cross over to a room on the other side. They passed a door and continued a little in this maze of ruins until they come to a large room with a staff hangning from the celing.

"That is the Dragon Block Staff!" told Meru and Miranda told. "It doesn't look very impressive. Can we really supress the Divine Dragon with this?"

"Don't jugde a book by the cover," told Kuran. "Or you will be surprised."

"That's correct," told Rose. "The power of this staff alone has been sealing off the Divine Dragon for more than 10,000 years."

"I see," told Miranda. "Then we take this back and deploy our defense of the capital, the Divine Dragon will be no match for us."

"It won't be as easy as you imagine," told Rose and Kuran asked. "Why not?"

"The Divine Dragon is not the same as other dragons. Even with the staff and us Dragoons, we will have reason for thanks if we can seal him back in."

"Is Lloyd taming such a monster?" asked Dart and Kuran added. "I doubt that heavily… I cannot see how anybody could tame this dragon under the one's own command."

"Even so, if Lloyd did intentionally release it, we can only assume there is still a reason to," Will said.

"Like what?" Dart asked.

"Well… maybe the Divine Dragon is not only threating us but perhaps whatever Lloyd is planing as well. Maybe he needs to destroy it just as much as we do. But then again I'm just second guessing here. but Regaurdless, we still know that Lloyd is still after the last Divine Moon Object," Will answered.

"The Divine Moon Object!?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, being a Sacred Sister you know where it is, don't you? In case you forgotten I know you know," Will said.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Miranda snapped.

"Then we won't," Will responded.

Kuran eyed Will and Miranda for a moment but decided to say nothing. Instead he shrugged "Let's grab the staff and hurry back. Who knows what the Divine Dragon is doing right now. I mean, he could right now just be crashing into destroy the remains here."

"Meru, could you get it?" Will asked.

"Sure thing!"

As she flew up to grab the staff Will looked over to Kuran and began making an eye gesture to the staff as well as slowly reaching for his Katana, as if he was getting ready for another fight. Kuran had his blades out as well to the surprise of the others but… as Meru tried to pull it down, a part of the ceiling came and she jumped off asking, "What is that?"

"No clue but we have to fight it," told Dart and took his sword out.

"Yeah we need that staff you stupid rock!" Meru said as she began to transform into a Dragoon.

"Meru no!" Will shouted as the Dragon Block Staff began to glow somehow, stoping Meru's transformation. Confused she looked and noticed her Dragoon Spirit covered in a field of energy.

Dart and the others noticed their Dragoon Sprits in the same state and Will looking like he was in pain.

"GAAHHH!"

"What's wrong?" Albert asked.

"Dragon...Block Staff..." Will panted.

"How is it affecting you?" Dart asked.

"Part dragon, remember?" Will said as he stood back up.

"Now we know, no Dragon Powers!" told Kuran. "Will you better get into a distance while we deal with this?"

"No way. I refuse to let this thing beat me!" Will said sumoning his Keyblade.

In the meanwhile Kongol ran with his axe raised at the object and hit it with his axe. The object responded by shooting a beam of light bearly knicking the Giganto's shoulder. Haschel took the opening and punched the object making it fly back a few feet away.

And Rose went and stab it with her blade several times while Albert releasef a combo with his lance on the other side.

Just as it seemed they were going to beat it, the object vanished, appearing behind them group shooting another beam at them.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"That thing… It can slow down time!" Will said.

"Are you sure?" Albert asked.

"Trust me I know time miniplation when I see it."

"Can you counter it?" asked Kuran

"Time Stop!" the area around them seemed to freeze in place. However it appeared that the object was still moving although not as fast as it was.

"Good enough," Will said before throwing his blades at the object impaling it. Will ran to it using his blades as steps, getting on top of the object. He suddenly grabbed the Dragon Block Staff pulling it off causing the object to collapse.

"And there you have it," Will said giving a smile.

"Well that was... intresting," Miranda said.

"Like I said: I refuse to let that thing beat me," Will said puling out his blade before kicking the object. "Bastard."

Kuran looked to him and told, "Wow…"

"What? Look, we got the staff so let's just go already," Will said.

"Right," Dart said before leading the group to a teleporter that seemed to send them to the outside of the ruin.

"Why did this shortcut not exist to the inside?" asked Meru and Kuran shrugged. "Probaly to not it make it too easy for invaders."

"That or it is a 'exit' not a 'entrance'," Will said.

They were about to leave untill they felt the ground shake.

"What now?" Dart said.

"I would say the Divine Dragon!" told Kuran and Miranda told. "Don't be ridiculus. it is too early!"

However Kuran pointed to the sky and as everybody looked they just saw the said dragon flying above their heads. And after it passed them, Miranada realized it's flying round and told "Oh no, Deningrad!"

And she began to run, the others following her. They reached the spot where they landed and returned to the Forest of the Winglies. Blano greeted them by asking if they got the Dragon Block Staff and Kuran told, "We got it and we saw the Divine Dragon passing by!"

"I know!" told Blano. "I am teleporting you to Deningrad!"

"Ancestor! It's too much!" told Meru. "You don't have power like in the old days do you!?"

"We have no time left to think!" countered Blano but Kuran told. "I know a different way but it holds risks for everybody."

"If it can get us all to the Crystal Palace, then do it!" Miranda demanded.

Kuran nodded and began to open a dark portal, "I warn you… not everybody can walk through a dark corridor unharmed."

"I dont care! We have help everyone!" Miranda said being the first to enter as evereone followed and came into view of the Divine Dragon flying away from Deningrad that looked like it was attacked.

"We're too late," told Dart and MIranda asked. "Is, is this Deningrad!? The Crystal Palace is destroyed!"

And after looking at the destruction she shouted, "Queen Theresa!"

Then she turned to the others, "Don't be such a laggard! Shana is in the castle too!"

Then she ran off and the others followed her into the palace, finding the sacred sisters. Kuran looked at the two and asked, "Are you alright?"

"We are fine. Sister Miranda went upstairs," explained Luanna and Dart asked, "What about Shana!?"

"She would be upstairs too," told Luanna. With a nod, darted Dart ran of off and the others followed him. And they found on their way the Sacred Sister named Wink on the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" Will asked as the Sacred Sister slowly woke up.

"Y-Yes I'm fine."

Dart turned around and noticed something.

"Oh no, Shana's room!"

"Wait Miss Shana's not there. I last saw heading for the throne room," Wink said.

"Alright," Dart said before continuing up. Eventually they reached the throne room which was radiating a blinding light.

It was hard to make out but the group manage to spot Miranda.

"What's going on?!" Dart asked.

"I dont know! It was already like this when I got here!" Miranda explained.

"Shana!"

"Queen Theresa!"

"Where are you?" asked Kuran and the light died down out, revealing Shana floating in mid-air before landing down with the queen lying nearby. Dart ran forward and shouted "Shana!"

Miranda checked on the queen. In the meanwhile and Shana began to stand up, "Dart?"

"It's me," replied Dart. "Can you understand!?"

"Dart… everybody… you are safe," was her answer and then she asked. "How about Queen Theresa?"

A groan was heard and Miranda spoke, "Queen Theresa!" as the queen began to wake up. After she was on her feet she asked "Miranda?"

"Don't worry," told Dart to Shana. "Queen Theresa is safe."

"I'm relieved," told Shana and Miranda explained. "I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to Queen Theresa. I'm relieved as well."

Kuran sighed and rubbed his forehead a little, not able to see what was going on for a moment but he stopped as he heard gasps from everybody. He looked up and found an arrow in Miranda's bow pointing to him.

"Why did your damn portal not bring us here before the Divine Dragon could damage anything? Then I wouldn't have to worry about the queen and none of the people in the town would have been hurt!" was her shout and Kuran raised his hands. "I got us here so fast as possible! I cannot make it a faster one!"

"The effeticveness depends on how many people are going through. The more people are that going go through the same portal, the slower it becomes," Will said. Miranda then pointed her bow towards Will.

"Then why didn't you make a second one!?"

"...Wow you know that didn't occure to me at the time… sorry."

"SORRY!? I HAVE HALF A MIND TO-

"What? Kill me? Is that it? Hell, by all means, go right ahead," Will said before pointing Miranda's arrow in between his eyes.

"But if you do you should know that I'll have half a mind to return the favor."

"THATS ENOUGH!" Albert shouted. "Arguing is not going to help anything. Look, the thing is that no one seemed serously injuried. Her Majesty and Shana are alright and it seems like everyone else in town is as well. Right now we need to focus on the Divine Dragon before anyone dies," he said.

"For that we need to know where we could find it before it decides to return to us," told Dart "Because I don't think this palace could withstand another visit of the Divine Dragon."

Miranda lowered her bow, "Y-You're right…" she said before turning to the two Keyblade Bearers.

"I'm sorry I did that. Please forgive me."

"Perfectly understandable. Wouldn't be the first that we were in that situation anyway… don't worry about it," Will said.

"Now we should concentrate on the main problem," told Kuran.

"Right. The Divine Dragon looked like he was headed to the Montain of Mortal Dragons. We should consider going there," Will said.

"How do you know that?" asked Dart confused.

"That mountain is where most dragons of this world make there home," Will said.

"He's right. It would only be natural the Divine Dragon would rest there," Rose said.

"Alright.. Let's go to the Montain of Mortal Dragons," Dart said.

"The path to the Mountain is in the Evergreen Forest," Miranda said.

As they made their way, Meru thought for a moment and asked, "Hey Will, you said you're half dragon right?"

"Yes."

"Could you like, talk to other dragons?"

"Yes… what are you getting at?"

"Could you...talk to the Divine Dragon?"

"Are you asking me to negotiate with the Divine Dragon?"

"Well… It could work."

"Hmm… it's a possibility," Albert said.

"Sorry to burst you bubbles, but I seriously doubt that the King of Dragons is going to consider the words of a lowly half breed… but I get what you mean," Will said.

"Half breeds are NEVER taken seriously by either species until they prove themselves capable," told Kuran. "Heard about this too often."

"In other words the only way for these dragons in this world to listen to me is if I beat the Divine Dragon."

"I have a question," Albert said. "If that happens wouldn't the title of 'King of Dragons' be yours?"

"Huh… I guess it would. Anyway I'm not here to establish domanince. I AM however considered the Alpha in my own tribe," Will said.

"And one of them knowns a very well energy drink," told Kuran. "Though I could have used a warning BEFOREHAND!"

Will looked like he was going to die of laughter at any moment while the others looked confused.

Later at the Evergreen Forest the group came by the path that was STILL being guarded. "This path leads to the Mountain of Mortal Dragons," Miranda explained before turning to the guard.

"Has anyone passed by?"

"No ma'am, we made sure that not even a squirrel came by… unless they could fly," the guard said.

"That's good. Now please let us through," Miranda asked.

"Good luck ma'am," the uard said stepping aside.

"One Mountain up now," told Kuran and they proceed to the mountain.

And as they walked up the mountain Kuran mused, "A lot of bones."

"Ah, home sweet home," Will joked. He looked over and noticed a few small dragons gnawing on some of the bones. He walked over and kneeled down to them.

"Exsuse me, my friends and I are trying to find the Divine Dragon. You know, massive dragon, seven wings, seven eyes. Any of you know where he is?" Will asked the small dragons.

One of them responded with a series of snarls and growls.

"I see… thanks," Will said then turned to the group. "They said that the Divine Dragon is at the very top of the mountain."

"Wow… you... really CAN talk to dragons," Haschel said.

"Of course," Will said with a smirk. "It's funny but being here, I almost feel compelled to transform."

"Transform?" Dart asked.

Will noded before holding onto his Dragonstone turning into a dragon.

"Then why did we look for the Dragon Block Staff if he could transform into a dragon?" asked Rose. "He cannot be killed so taking on a powerful dragon like that should be a piece of cake for him."

"Because I'm still just ONE person. Even someone who's immortal can still have difficulties when it comes to tasks like this and I know I'm going to need all the help I can get," Will said.

"I should have asked Chrom if I could have this dragon slaying sword he had in the arsenal," told Kuran out of nowhere. "Or better a few so that we sword users could have blades which are designed to be used against dragons."

"Come on. We better get going," Will said.

"Yeah," Dart noded.

They crawled up the mountain until they heard a loud roar and Kuran guessed, "Are we getting close?"

"Sounds like it," Will said. The group looked to the top a saw a large beam shoot across the sky.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Meru asked.

"The power of the Divine Dragon," Will said. "I can feel it... the anger that he is unleashing on the world. His anger to the Winglies who imprisoned him, as well the humans who dominated the dragons during the Dragon Campaign," he thought for a moment and spread his wings.

"What are you..."

"I know I said I'd need everone's help, but that doesn't mean I can't make it easier for you all. I'm going ahead, meet you all at the top," Will said before flying off.

"Better we follow him fast," told Dart and they went off to get close to the battle as soon as possible.

Eventually they got to the top and began making their way further. Afterwards they suddenly started hearing slashing sounds a roars of pain.

"It sounds like Will spared no time," Rose said.

"Come on we'll need to help him," Dart said.

They then reached the peak and spotted Will through the smoke who was holding his blades.

"Will!" Dart shouted running to him.

"Hey, glad you could make it," Will mused. "Hey I know this is weird to ask, but remember when you described Lloyd as wearing a black outfit and platinum hair?"

"What dose that have to do..."

Will responded by pointing to a man fitting the description who was holding a red object that formed some sort of blade made of energy.

"He is fighting too?" asked Kuran

"It is earlier than I expected," Lloyd said just before jumping away from some burst of energy. "Even with the Dragon Buster, a sword that was made to kill Dragons he still gave me a hard time. But he is almost dead so there is no need for you to come in."

"You say you are fighting against the Divine Dragon!?" went Dart in and Kuran deadpanned. "Didn't these two just said it?"

"You broke the seal of the strongest dragon of all, but you couldn't control it!" told Albert. "It's the truth, isn't it!?"

"What are you yapping about?!" asked MIranda. "We can kill this man anytime! We have to defeat the Divine Dragon first!"

"The Sacred Sister of Mille Seseau, I see the replacement for that girl," told Lloyd. "How convenient for us."

"MInd to telling us why?" asked Kuran. "After we slayed the dragon."

"We will see," Lloyd answered.

A low rumble shook the ground as the Divine Dragon finally came into view, staring at everyone with its giant eye.

"This eye is freaking me out…" told Kuran.

"Dart! The Staff!" Will shouted.

"Right!" Dart held up the staff as it began to glow. He threw it at the Dragon who roared in pain as it the Dragon Block Staff surged with energy. After a short moment the Dragon Block suddenly shattered.

"Guess more than weakening it wasn't possible," told Kuran as he used a dark portal to let him fall out of the way of the dragon's paw.

"Trust me… it worked...unfortunately… it only could weaken it..." Will said panting as he felt the effects.

"Do you want to retreat?" asked Kuran.

"Hell no!" Will responded.

"Forcing yourself though the pain again huh? Any real reason why you're willing to do this to yourself?" Rose wondered.

"Warrior's stuborness, dragon's pride, immortality. Take you pick," Will answered.

The Divine Dragon swiped one of it's its claws again, forcing everyone to jump out of the way.

Then Kuran rushed up and hit with his axe before pulling off some stabs with his keyblade.

The Dragon threw the keyblade bearer off and was about to bite him only for Kongol to hold it's its mouth opened open.

Will shot a ball of fire at the smaller eyes of the dragon causing it to roar in pain. Albert and Dart took the opportunity and stabed stabbed at the Divine Dragon.

"How about we attack the eye?" asked Kuran while Rose was stabbing the dragon as followed up to by Albert's and Dart's attacks.

"Good idea," Rose said.

The Divine Dragon then spread its wings and flew above everyone.s Its chestplates opened up and began firing balls of energy exploding around everyone.

Kuran covered himself with his arms and shouted, "Rockets? This thing has a biological rocket launcher?"

"This thing is the king of dragons for a reason!" Will said doing his best to block the attack with Reflect.

The Divine Dragon landed and looked up at the sky. A faint light seemed to gather in its large eye. The light traveled down its long neck to a strange appendage on its shoulders.

"Oh crap..."

The dragon brought its head down in a way that made it seem like it was going to embrace for some kind of impact.

"Move move move move!" Will shouted dragging Kuran with him as he ran off. Taking his advice Dart and the others ran off getting behind any nearby boulders.

From its shoulder the Divine Dragon shot a massive beam that almost completely destroyed the peak, and then as the dust settled, "Now I am questioning the idea of facing it," told Kuran. "What does it take to finish it? A nuclear missile? Or should we directly go for a Death Star?"

Dart looked at Kuran and asked, "What are… these?"

"References from home," told Kuran.

They heard a growling noise. Looking up they saw the Divine Dragon staring down at them.

"Uh… hi there."

The dragon lunged its head at them. Dart and Kuran jumped out of the way as Will jumped up and landed on its head. Getting an idea, he started running down the dragon's neck, "I hope this works," he mumbled before reaching the cannon like appendage on its shoulders.

"Zantesuken!" Will struck it with his Keyblade slicing the cannon almost in half.

Miranda used the cry of the dragon to aim an arrow and shot at the eye of the dragon while Kuran got his daggers to try and 'plug' the chest to prevent it's its further usage against them.

A few of his daggers managed to hit their mark making a small explosion on the dragon's chest causing it to roar in pain some more.

Now Then Albert and Rose goes went over to attack while their big guy was just smashing his axe into the side of the dragon, making it roar again and also starting to move an counterattack.

The dragon swung its claw knocking away the three. The Dragon then swung its tail knocking off Will, "Yup, he's mad," he said as he stood up.

"What about the eye?" asked Kuran. "Did anybody hit it so far?"

"So far no," Dart said.

"Time to change it," grumbled the Keybearer. "It has just to hold still for a moment so one of us could hit it."

The Divine Dragon swung its claw again at Dart. Will jumped in front of him blocking the claw with his keyblade.

"Now Now's your chance!"

"Right!" Dart said. He ran at the dragon and struck its chest as hard as he could. The Divine Dragon howled in pain before finally colapsing collapsing from its injuries.

Kuran saw his chance, but before he could take it, Lloyd jumped down almost from nowhere stabbing the giant eye with the Dragon Buster, slicing the eye open.

Kuran stared at this and slamed his blade into the ground, "I wanted this kill!"

"Dude, chill out."

A bright light radiated from the eye and something came out of it that Lloyd grabbed.

Dart found the object somewhat familiar, "Is that...?"

"Yes. This is the Dragoon Spirit of the Divine Dragon," Lloyd said. "This is the soul of the Divine Dragon. The flame of a soul that sparkles only at the last moment of a dragon's life… its crystal is the Dragoon Spirit!"

He looked at the Spirit and told, "As I expected, it doesn't sparkle in my hands"

"Lloyd!" called Dart. "That was your purpose, wasn't it!?"

"This is just a little prize for me."

"A 'prize'!?"

"I don't need additional power to destroy the world. The Divine Dragon was a mere obstacle to my ideal. I fought against it for that reason only," Lloyd explained.

"You're the one who formed a conspiracy to destroy the world!" Albert shouted.

"The King of Serdio, what brought you all the way here? Is it the frustration of having your moon taken? Or your feelings towards your loyal friend Lavits?" Lloyd mused.

"Don't even mention that name!" Dart demanded.

"It's too early to settle things."

"Wait!"

"Don't be too hasty. I'll see you soon," Lloyd said before vanishing.

"Where is he going?" Dart asked.

"Leaving the Mountain! We can still catch him if we hurry!" Will said turning back into a human.

"Then let's go," told Kuran and they stormed off.

They reached him and Dart and Rose speeded off to get him first. However as the others came, Lloyd blasted Rose with a spell and they fell off the cliff. Kuran looked down and asked, "Would anybody survive this fall?"

Then it hit him, "Wait! Lloyd used a spell! That makes him a Wingly!"

"Thats right, he is. When you consider the evidence is a bit obvious actually," Will said.

"Obvious?" asked Miranda

"Well, he has platinum hair, like the other Winglies, he has the Dragon Buster witch which can only be accessed by Winglies and when Dart told about his fight with him in Lohon he described his skills as 'Beyond human'."

"Ok… these are good reasons!" told Haschel. "But we need to find these two now."

"Leave it to me!" Meru smiled as she made her wings appear.

"Let me come with you," Will said turning into a dragon. The two flew off and after a moment they came back carrying Dart and Rose.

"How are they?" asked Kuran.

"A little shook up but we're fine," Dart answered.

"I'm sorry, I should not have dropped my guard like that," Rose said.

"Don't worry about it. It could have happened to any of us," Will said.

"And nobody knew he was a Wingly who could use magic," told Dart and Haschel told "Don't worry. We will find out where he went."

"I agree," added Albert. "Lloyd's objectives are still the Divine Moon Objects."

"You cannot hide it anymore," started Kuran and turned to Miranda. "What do you know about the Divine Moon Object of Mille Sesau?"

"... I suppose there's no reason to hide it anymore," Miranda said. "The Divine Moon Objects are said to be brought by Winglies. And it's said that they have a dreadful power concealed within. That is the reason why they were never allowed to be taken outside. A national treasure that has been kept secret."

"What about the third Divine Moon Object?" Dart asked.

"It's called the Moon Mirror. The successive thrones have been the key to breaking the seal," Miranda then realized something. "Oh no!"

"Queen Thresa is in danger! We need to move now!" Will said.

"Will! Get a portal open!" called Kuran and made a dark corridor to the city. Miranda asked "But isn't this too slow?"

"Still faster then by foot!" countered Kuran.

Will opened his own dark corridor and the group stepped through.

The group made their way to the Crystal Palace as fast as they could. Eventually reaching the throne room where they met the other three Sacred Sisters.

"Oh mister Dart! Were you successful in defeating the Divine Dragon?" Setie asked.

"Yes we were."

"Where is Queen Thresa!?" Miranda asked frantically looking around.

"She… she was taken!" Luana said.

"What!? By who!?" Miranda asked.

"By a man named Lloyd."

"Son of a BITCH!" Will shouted.

"How did he get here before us?" asked Kuran and then he turned around. "And he left a distraction."

The others turned around… and found Heartless facing them.

"What are these things!?" Dart asked.

"Heartless," Will said summoning his Keyblade. "And they need to by taken care of."

Kuran opened the fight by throwing his daggers to at them and then he stormed forward, the others following him.

A few Heartless jumped at Luana and Setie only to get quickly shot down by Miranda.

"I don't know what you creatues are but you are NOT HARMING MY SISTERS!" she shouted furiously firing her arrows.

Dart hit a Fat Body in the front but didn't effect affect him, "What the...?"

"Only attack these big ones from the back!" told Kuran.

A Wizard Heartless shot a small fireball at Rose who easily blocked it.

"So these things know magic too huh?"

"Yup, persistent little bastards aren't they?" Will mused.

"Too persistent if you ask me," Rose then turned into a Dragoon holding up her blade that formed a small ball of darkness at the tip. "Death Dimension!"

The ball of darkness suddenly grew into a black hole that managed to suck up most of the Heartless before disappearing.

"Wish I had such a finisher," told Kuran.

The remaining Heartless looked like they were going to attack.

"That's enough for now," a voice spoke, and with that the Heartless vanished.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Dart demanded.

A loud crash was heard and what fell in front of them looked like disembodied body parts.

"What the hell!?"

A helmet slowly floated down in front of them as the limbs suddenly started to move and fly to the helmet putting themselves together forming a body. The visor of the helmet unveiled a man's face.

"Oh great, a interdimensional Guard Armor," Will sighed.

"So hitting the head several times with taking arms and legs out," sighed Kuran.

"Good to know!" Dart said running at the Heartless who didn't seem to make any attempt to move.

Dart swung his sword only for the head to fly off causing Dart to miss entirely, "W-What!?"

Guard Armor shot his fist at Dart's stomach sending him flying back.

"That's new," told Kuran.

"Oh, come on, did you REALLY think I'd go down that easily?" the head spoke.

"Oh god, that's so creepy," Meru shutted. "What do you want?" Rose asked.

"Simple: I want the two Keyblade wielders dead," the head spoke floating back down to its shoulders.

"And now you want to fight us in your attempt to kill us?" asked Kuran. "Really a good choice of a battlefield."

"Oh but it DOES have some advantages," Guard Armor said.

"I don't care what you want, you are not causing any trouble here!" Miranda said pointing an arrow at him.

"AAAHH!"

Everyone looked to see Setie being lifted up by one of Guard Armor's hand by the her neck.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" Miranda shot only for the arrow to break on the visor of the Heartless' helmet.

"I know you two know where this is going. And you know I'm actually surprised we didn't think of anything like this sooner," Gaurd Armor mused. "You know what to do to make this end. The question is... will you?"

"Killing ourselves?" asked Kuran.

"You know, to be honest..." Guard Armor pulled out a knife that looked like one of Kuran's. "I want to have the pleasure of doing it myself. After all I still owe you for killing Stealth Sneak," Guard Armor said before shooting his fist at Kuran stabbing him in the chest with his own knife.

"KURAN!"

"Now I'm well aware that you are immortal, but we have a special place for you to get out of our way."

Will looked at the Heartless with a seemingly unrestricted anger.

"You….You….SON OF A BITCH!" Will shouted before vanishing.

"What?!" Guard Armor looked around, trying to find him. Will appeared in front of him and punched the Heartless in the face causing his head to fly off and crash through a window. The rest of the body flew off out the window dropping Satie in the process.

"Satie!" Miranda said hugging her sister.

"Don't worry, I'm alright."

"KURAN!" Will said holding Kuran in his arms.

"Kuran… no,"Dart said lowering his head.

"Ouch… this punch hurt," came from Kuran.

"Kuran!? A… are you alright?" Will asked hesitantly.

"Except that I feel like a bulldozer hit me," told Kuran, not even NOTICING the dagger in his chest until Will pulled it out. He examined the knife and didn't even see any blood off of it.

"H… how is this even possible?" he wondered.

"What is possible?" asked Kuran and noticed the dagger. "One… of my own daggers… was in my chest?"

"Yeah. He stabbed you with it when you got punched," Will explained.

"Odd… I don't feel pain from this dagger. While I feel the dagger being in my reach of darkness control."

"What?" Will wondered. "Wait….That's it!"

"What's it?" Meru asked.

"It was made by his own darkness."

"What are you talking about?" Albert ask.

"Weapons made out of his own darkness from his heart. The darkness that's a part of him. Kuran can't get hurt by his own weapons because they're a part of him too!" Will concluded.

"Uhm… if it is part of him," began Meru. "Wouldn't it be like other parts of him, like cutting himself with fingernails?"

"As if Darkness and fingernails were the same," sighed Albert and Rose told. "Meru, that is a very bad comparison."

"Well at least everyone is alright," Dart said.

"Right we should now focus on saving Queen Thresa. Miranda, where is the last Divine Moon Object?" Albert asked.

"In the Tower of Flanvel, to the west of Kashua Glacier," Miranda said.

"Lets go!" Will said.

Following Miranda, the group came to a cold plain, almost completely frozen.

"What a cold place," Dart said.

"It's a glacier. Of course it's cold," Will joked.

"No kidding. It pierces my aged bones," Haschel said.

"It's a place eternally covered in ice. I can understand that it would be harsh for anyone who's never been here," Miranda said.

"Do you visit this place often?" asked Meru.

"It's been a long time. But I would visit this place to solace my loneliness," Miranda said.

"But you have such a kind mother like Queen Theresa, how could you have a 'lonely time'?"

Miranda lowered her head and sighed, "Queen Theresa is not my birth mother… My true mother abandoned me. After that I found Her Majesty, Theresa, who took me in and cherished my me as if I was her real daughter. Since then I've never known loneliness again."

"Quite a story," told Kuran. "Wish I had such luck."

"What do you mean?" asked Meru and Kuran told. "Let's say… some points of my live would certainly be happier if I had a stepmother."

"Alright," told Meru and the group began to move again.

On there their way the group came across a cave and noticed two people wearing blue and brown jackets with bags on there their backs.

"Excuse me but what are you two doing here?" Dart asked.

The two men looked and seemed surprised to see them.

"Cuartio, look customers!"

"I can't belive it Segundo!" the two said seeming happy to see the others.

"Customers?" wondered Albert.

"Oh sorry. I'm Segundo and this is my brother Cuartio and we're peddlers and we sell goods to any one needs convenient service," Segundo explained.

"Well… you took a very interesting place for your business," told Kuran. "Though I don't expect many customers up here often, right?"

"But since you ARE here, won't you please buy something. Think of it as charity," Cuartio begged.

"What do you have to offer?" asked Kuran.

"What might you need?" Segundo asked.

After a bit of negotiation the group left with some meat for meals, some scarves for the cold, and some arrows for Miranda.

"Thank you very much!"

"If you see our brothers Primero and Tercero give them a visit!" the peddler brothers said.

"At least the cold is more bearable now," Meru smiled before almost falling off from a edge of a frozen cliff.

"Careful."

"How are we supposed to get down?" Haschel wondered.

"Either flying down, climbing down, jumping or just dark corridors," offered Kuran. "Or we pray to whatever god you believe in this situation and hope he does a Deus Ex Machina."

"A what?" Dart asked.

"Don't worry about it. Let's try climbing down," Will suggested. The group carefully grabbed on to the ice sicals off the side of the cliff and gently slid down them.

"Well that seemed to work," Dart said. A loud growl was suddenly heard echoing through the chasm.

"What was that!?" Albert asked.

"Whatever it is, it's up ahead. And unfortunately that's where we need to go," Miranda said.

"Then we better hurry," answered Dart and stormed off.

The group continued onward until they heard that same growl nearby.

"Kongol feel... monster angry about we entered here," Kongol said grabbing his axe.

"I don't know what they were thinking to live in such a cold place," Haschel said.

"Monster don't know coldness. Monster only knows to killing," Kongol told.

"Then we either avoid it, which I personally doubt that would work, or we face it head on and bring death to it," told Kuran. "However… we should be careful. Something about this what lies before us… feels unnatural… and dark."

Then he stepped back, "And it comes straight at us!"

Just in front of them was a large one-armed monster running right at them.

"W-What is that thing!?" Meru shuddered.

"It's a Windigo!" Will said getting his blades ready.

Everybody else got it ready as well and Kuran threw a dagger for the chest.

The Windigo knocked away the knives, grabbing Kuran and throwing him into Dart.

Will ran at the monster only to get wrapped up by its tail and tossed into its chest being held in by it's exposed ribs.

"Oh god, I can feel its heart beat on my back!" Will shuddered being grossed out.

"Will… after this you are taking a bath," told Meru while Albert jumped in with his spear… only to be tossed into Kuran, who fell back on Dart.

Kongol ran up and lept leapt up grabbing the Windigo's ribs and managed to pry Will free who only fell down.

"Now's your chance! Attack the heart!"

Miranda took it and attacked with her arrows, while Albert threw his spear.

The Windigo fell to its knees in pain. Only to get back up pulling out the arrows and threw the spear back.

"How is this thing still alive!? Is it immortal too!?" Dart asked.

"No, these things just have a hard time accepting death," Will said before jumping up and slashing the heart with his Keyblade causing the Windig to simply step back in pain.

Dart and Rose jumped and struck the heart as the Windigo howled smacking the two away.

"Do we have to rip the heart OUT of the body?" asked Kuran while getting in to deliver a blow with the axe on the heart. The Windigo howled loudly and fell to the ground flailing about in pain until it stopped.

Will slowly walked up to it and poked it with his katana.

"Ok, I think it's dead for real this time."

"Kinda wish it were was a Heartless… then we wouldn't have a corpse here," told Kuran disgusted. "Because dead it is even more uglier than before."

"Well thanks to that, I got warmed up," told Haschel and Miranda told. "Hurry up, we are moving on! The Tower of Flanvel is back there!"

They continued on reaching a large structure that looked like a giant swirl.

"Is that the Tower?"

"Yes."

"I suppose the Moon Mirror is at the top?"

"Thats right."

"Alright, Lloyd's got to be here. Lets go!" Dart said.

"Built by Wingly?" asked Kuran. "Because this doesn't looks like anything like a human structure."

"According to the legend it was part of the Winglies floating fort during the Dragon Campaign," replied Rose.

"Guess there is a reason why it cannot fly anymore," replied Kuran and Rose explained. "Winglies in the past used to have an enormous amount of magic power. However due the lack of said power it cannot fly anymore of course."

"It's the same for a lot of Wingly cities that are hidden around the world. The ruins of Kadesa are an example of that. The Dragon Campaign was a war that forever changed history," Will said as the made they way through the Tower.

"Though the result of the Dragon Campaign opened a door for the doom of the world," told Albert. "I wonder what our ancestors would have done if they had known that."

"I'm willing to bet that they did know. But they want us to choose how we handle our fate."

The group came to a room that had a Wingly teleporter leading to some chamber that looked like some kind of giant seed.

"The Moon Mirror is in there,"Miranda said. Suddenly they saw a glow from the structure that somehow made everyone's Dragoon spirits glow as well.

"The Dragoon spirits are responding… he's in there," Dart said. "Lloyd. Finally we caught him!"

The others nodded and they went to engage him. They found him wearing some strange armor in a room with Theresa and something floating around him.

Dart unsheathed his sword and called, "Lloyd!"

"Here they are," he just stated. "I just got all three Divine Moon Objects. Now the world will be reborn into the utopia that Emperor Diaz and I desire."

"The world will be reborn!?" asked Dart. "What are you talking about?!"

"I think he wants to destroy the world in order to create a new one," guessed Kuran. "It's something classic in these times of situations."

"Destroy? In order to have a future for the world the possibility for a future must still exist. I don't plan on destroying the world, I plan on molding it from the fate determined by Soa and the plan woven by the Divine Tree," Lloyd explained before pulling out the Dragon Buster.

"You humans are merely the 106th in the plan. And we Winglies are the 107th in the plan. What I desire is the 108th evolution. I desire the utopia created by the last species! For that I will use every conceivable means!"

"Is that all you want to say!?" Dart asked

"I'll let my sword say the rest. Now shall we finish up?" Lloyd mused.

"Did he even consider about the reason why he needs three Divine Moon Objects to free the 108th species?" asked Kuran.

As the two clashed, Miranda ran over to Queen Theresa.

"Your majesty! I am relieved that you are unharmed!"

"Excuse me Your Highness but we really should get out out of herem" Will said.

"Yes, of course."

Kuran just jumped in the way to block an attack of Lloyd which got into their direction in the heat of the battle.

The Wingly was about to strike again only to be blocked by Will's Keyblade and kicked away.

Lloyd rose in the air and four pillars fell down, surrounding everybody before Lloyd dived down to them and a dome closed them with Runes.

Albert tried to stop Lloyd from his attack but they were all hit by an energy explosion.

Everyone stood up as Dart rushed and began to clash with Lloyd. It took a while before Lloyd jumped back. Then Dart rushed over to strike but with the help of his wings, Lloyd jumped over Dart away.

Dart turned around and saw Lloyd kneeling on the ground, turning slowly around while Dart raised his sword, rans over but Kuran called, "Stop!" trying to stop him as somebody tried to step between Lloyd and Dart.

He swung his sword only to strike somebody else in the back.

"Please… forgive Lloyd."

"W… why?" Lloyd asked holding the injured Sacred Sister.

"Why did you shield me? I have done so many terible terrible things for my ideals. I saved you only to get into the Crystal Palace… I used you."

"Even if you did, the fact that you saved me is still true," Wink said. "Besides, your death won't solve anything."

Then she turned to Dart, "Shana was taken away!"

"Wh... what did you say!?" asked Dart and WInk told. "By the man named Emperor Diaz. He told us to bring the three Divine Moon Objects and Lloyd and come to Vellweb."

"Hmmm, Emperor Diaz…" began Lloyd. "Finally he has begun to take action by himself. I completed all my tasks."

"And what does it mean?" asked Kuran. Lloyd turned and told. "I have to settle up for what I have done so far. Kill me, and go to Vellweb! I dedicate my death to your departure!"

"First you battle us that much, having her saving you and now you ask for death?" asked Kuran and punched him. Lloyd fell on the ground and asked. "Is it out of pity?"

"Your death won't bring any solution," told Kuran. "Though Dart might tell anything else."

"It won't bring anybody who died back," told Dart. "I'm gonna make you see it through to the end!"

Then he and the others left.

When they left they saw a group of soldiers who proceeded to escort Queen Theresa and Wink back to the Crystal Palace. Dart then turned to Lloyd and asked.

"Why did you save Wink twice?"

"I had no reason to," Lloyd answered.

"I see," told Dart and they made on their way out of that place, until Kuran asked. "In which direction is Vellweb?"

"Pass a frozen tundra west of here," Lloyd said. They nodded and began to move until Lloyd stopped them, telling. "I have something to tell you before we go to Vellweb."

"What do you want to tell us?" asked Albert and Lloyd told. "It's about Diaz"

"With this blizzard coming to us it is a good idea for a break," told Kuran and they moved to a nearby cave.

Later the group made a small fire to warm up as Lloyd spoke, "Count 108 years when the Moon that never sets glares red, the Moon child shall descend to the earth and shall give a holy blessing to the world… The 'Moon Child' of this legend is the last species. It is the god that shall give the holy blessing to the world."

"I doubt that," Will mused.

"But it is true. Why do you think the Black Monster continues to kill the moon child?" Lloyd countered. "That devil wants to stop the evolution after imagining himself scorched by the blessing."

"You know… I wonder why you need three moon objects which might be made by your people in the past, if it is a blessing what the 180th species offer," reasoned Kuran. "In my experience, sealed things are either too dangerous to be kept or too dangerous to be released at all."

"The ancient Winglies feared that their status as the supreme species would end. They solidified there their dominance by sealing away the 108th species by creating the Divine Moon objects. The key to dessovling dissolving the sigint are the gem, dagger and mirror named after the moon."

"So you planed to release the 'God' using the three Divine Moon objects," Albert said.

"If I don't somebody else will."

"Namly 'Emperor Diaz'," Will said.

"Even god can't escape the plan determined by Soa. That's all I have to tell you. The rest will be explained by Diaz," Lloyd said.

"And you take Shana for your utopia?" asked Dart, stomping over. "What is Shana to you!?"

"The Moon Child?" guessed Kuran but Lloyd just answered. "All the truth will be told in Vellweb"

Frustrated Dart turned away and sat down by the fire. Later Meru ran out, "The storm's over."

"Then let's get going," Dart said.

As they continued on their way, Kuran turned to Will and spoke, "I don't trust the situation."

"You have every right to. The real plot of this 'Game' is going to reveal itself when we meet 'Emperor Diaz'. Watch yourself," Will warned.

"How good I was with the guesses I brought up so far?" he wondered.

"Spot on… I'm actually starting to think if your home is a 'Fragment World' too," Will said.

"A place where no sun ever shines? Overrun by Heartless and before it lost its only protection, living was only possible for small villages."

"It IS a possibility you know. I'm not saying that you are, I'm just thinking out loud," stated Will and Kuran chuckled. "Well… if we run into Heavyn once more, we can offer this theory."

Eventually, leaving the frozen tundra, the group made it to a ruined city.

"Here we are, the capital city Vellweb," Lloyd said. Dart noticed something in the distance.

"Seven towers. Is Diaz somewhere in there?"

"No, those are the towers of the seven Dragoons from the Dragon Campaign. The throne of the great Emperor is below there," Lloyd said.

"We are standing at the legendary place where Humans began their liberation," explained Albert. "I wonder if it is an abominable place as well."

"You think too much," told Meru and Kuran told. "I wonder more why the throne of an emperor is underneath the seats of the Dragoons. I thought rulers tended to get the highest place possible for their ruling place."

"Who cares?" told Meru. "When you drag the past around, you cannot walk anywhere."

"The past holds lessons we should pay attention to," countered Kuran.

"Come on, we should get going," Dart said. The others nodded and they made their way to the ruins. Inside they began to wander through it, attacked occasionally and met another pair of peddlers which were happy about their fresh customers and asked them to buy something. However except for a few herbs they couldn't find really useable utility in his items and left them.

After saying goodbye to the two peddlers, they proceeded until Rose stopped them and told, "Look at that huge battery."

And they turned to the weapon, "Humans shot huge arrows from there. Aiming at the Tower of Flanvel. And back then, humans thought this way, that the arrow should not only share the darkness that covers the earth, but also share their corrupted hearts which were accustomed to being ruled."

"Why are you suddenly starting to say this?" asked Dart but Rose shrugged. "I don't know. I still cannot tell."

She crossed her arms, "But if we meet the guy who claims he is Diaz, I think we can find out the reason. I'm speaking nonsense again. Let's keep going. A hero from history is waiting for us."

"Is it me or did she sound… nostalgic about something?" asked Kuran

"I would imagine that she would," Will said. "Come on we're almost there. Lets' get going."

They continued onward, eventually reaching the seven towers, "Over there," Lloyd pointed out a stairway the led deeper underground.

The group went down and reached a balcony facing a throne that was separated fromeach other by the large chasm. Dart noticed Shana laying unconscious, "Shana!" before Dart could run over to her, Shana was lifted into the air as someone appeared on the throne in front of the group.

He wore a long white robe with his face covered by a red mask and held a red staff.

"Diaz, we have the three Divine Moon Objects," Lloyd said as Dart held up said objects. "There are no more obstacles to hinder our utopia, release the girl."

"Fine," Diaz said as the three Moon Objects floated to him. Shana fell into Dart's arms who gently layed laid her down to the side.

"DIAZ!" shouted Albert. "What are you going to do with the Divine Moon Objects?"

"Didn't you hear it from Lloyd?" asked Diaz. "My only desire is the advent of the last species."

"If you are the true Diaz, you should know what that implies," stated Rose and Diaz told. "Total destruction."

Lloyd was taken a step back as he heard that, "Wha... what do you…?"

"He used you to get the keys for blowing the world up," told Kuran. "Just like I was feared. I take the last species, is in the Moon that never sets and is made for the task of killing everything."

"Now we can let the Virage Embryo, the God of destruction, the true virage, arise. I will create the utopia you so desire after the Virage Embryo purges the world," Diaz said.

"You promised Lloyd a false utopia from the beginning!" Will said.

"You… deceived me! My utopia exists in the future of this world!" Lloyd said in anger has he drew his blade. "What I desire is the creation of the future! Not the destruction of the world!"

"I don't need you anymore," Diaz said pointing his staff at the Wingly. Lloyd was suddenly lifted from the floor and crashed through the balcony plummeting into the chasm below.

"It requires a wonder to survive that!" told Kuran while looking down and Dart asked. "What are you doing?"

"I don't need to hide anymore," told Diaz and stood up from his throne and everybody drew their weapons as Diaz removed his helmet, revealing his face and told. "It has been a while. Isn't it… Rose, Dart?"

Dart stares at Diaz and asked "Father?" while Rose just stared at Diaz. Then Dart asked again, "Is that really you, Dad!?"

"Dart is the son of the big bad?" asked Kuran in shock but Rose shouted. "You died! With Melbu Frahma on each other's swords!"

"Rose..." wondered Dart. "What are you talking about?"

"Now, I can tell you everything," was Diaz reply. "The beginning of the worlds was an absolute nothingness… darkness. The Creator, Soa, sowed a seed to the earth. This is the plan of Soa, that created all species. The birth of the Divine Tree…. Eventually, the fruit of the Divine Tree ripened and fell to the ground to fill the world with life. Gigantos from the 97th fruit. Minitos from the 99th fruit. Dragons from the 105th fruit. Humans from the 106th fruit. Winglies with magic power from the 107th fruit… and at the end, the Virage Embryo, the God of Destruction was to be born from the 108th fruit. Soa desired the destruction and regeneration of the world by the Virage Embryo, the God of Destruction. However, 11,000 years ago, Winglies found out the tragedy waiting for them, and sealed the 108th fruit by separating the flesh and soul. The flesh of the god, the flesh of the Virage Embryo was taken away from the Winglies as the Moon That Never Sets that glowed in the sky. And the soul of the god was captured in the Crystal Sphere and Melbu Frahma kept it. Yes, to withdraw unlimited magic power from that, and to conquer the other creatures."

He paused before continuing, "However, even with unlimited magic power, the domination was not eternal. Humans arose with Dragoons in front. Nothing was their match because they obtained the power of the dragons. And finally, they drove Melbu Frahma into a corner. I felt certain of human... my victory. And it was in the next moment, the spell of petrification cast by Melbu captured me. I have waited for 11,000 years. Time, almost eternal, dissolved the spell of Melbu. And was released from captivity. Days spend with Rose became the eternal past. And I lived as the father of Dart in this age. Until the tragic day in Neet."

"The Black Monster," concluded Kuran while Rose told. "I cannot believe it," and Diaz told. "I am here, that is a fact."

"Wait!" told Kuran. "If Rose and Diaz are here..."

"Zieg."

"Please?" asked Kuran and turned to Rose who answered. "His name is Zieg, not Diaz."

"Ok…" sweatdrops Kuran. "If Rose and Zieg were in the Dragon Campaign… how did Rose survive that long? This 'turned into stone' story kind of explains it for Zieg but you Rose?"

"That the least of you concern," Zieg said.

"Mostly because there's still more you need to tell," Will said.

"Indeed. Humans made a mistake. Silly humans destroyed the Crystal Sphere which was the container of the soul along with the royal capital Kadesa. Because of that, the Virage Embryo can now be born. The freed soul began to wander in order to go back to the body sealed within the Moon That Never Sets, to be born as the last god and destroy the world. The soul without a body possesses a human body and heads for the Moon That Never Sets by repeating the transmigration every 108 years. You now know the soul of the God of Destruction is in fact the Moon Child. The truth of the Moon Child in the legend. 'Count 108 years when the Moon That Never Sets glares red, the Moon Child shall descend to the earth and shall give a holy bless to the world.' The 'Holy Blessing' is the destruction. The destruction is Soa's will. This is the fate that rules over the future of the world." Zieg paused for a moment. "But, there was one Dragoon who found out about it. In order to deter the birth of the God of Destruction, she had to kill the Moon Children, by stopping her own time. She was even called a demon. That is the true self of Rose… the Black Monster."

"Rose is… the Black… Monster?" asked Dart in shock. Rose on the other hand just turned away and said nothing and Dart demanded. "Tell me it's not true!"

"The Moon Child has to be killed. And the people around it too, before they become the servants of the God of Destruction."

"Neet… too!?"

"For 11,000 years there has been no exceptions."

"God!" shouted Dart. "Why you!? Why do you have to be the Black Monster!?"

"That's it!" told Zieg and Shana floated over to him.

"What are going to do?" asked Kuran and Zieg answered. "Let me tell you one more truth. Rose, you thought the Princess Louvia you killed 18 years ago was the Moon Child, but it isn't true."

Rose was shocked and Zieg continued, "Louvia had a twin sister."

"N… no!" shouted Rose while Zieg told. "Shana is the Moon Child! Shana is… the soul of the Virage Embryo, the god of Destruction! I'll dissolve the Signet of the Moon That Never Sets, and cross it with the Moon Child. Now, I have everything in my hands."

"Release Shana!" demanded Dart and Zieg asked. "And are you doing to kill her? To save the world?"

"I'll kill her!" countered Rose and jumped to attack but… she got repelled and Zieg explained. "This is the limitation of humans."

"Zieg! Why!?" asked Rose and Zieg just answered. "All is the will of the creator, Soa. My hands started the world and my hands shall end the world."

"Do you really think i'ts going to be that easy for you!?" Will said.

"Indeed that would be a dilemma, however Soa's will desires it, so much so that, that he has offered me assistants to assure that it comes true," Zieg said.

"What?" the group suddenly found themselves surrounded by Heartless, as Guard Armor appeared beside Zieg.

"You!?"

"Thought I was done? You should have already guessed that this was going to happen… Although I'd have preferred that my first attempts would have done it. But sadly it appears that this is how it must be."

Zieg's robe vanished revealing red armor, "Yes, Fate desires it," he said.

"Dad, wait!" before he could continue Zieg and the Heartless vanished in a bright light.

"Shana!"


	8. Legend of Dragoon part II

The group walked through a desert, turning occasionally to look at the Moon That Never Sets. It was a long walk and as they finally made a break, Meru told, "I am totally beaten."

"We came all this way and we cannot go back," reasoned Albert and Haschel agreed. "Yes we did."

"No need to return," told Kongol and continued. "The city of Winglies, Rose said, is just over there."

"Makes me kind of wonder why we had to walk the entire way back there again?" panted Kuran, cursing right now his normal dark attire, since it was now rather hindering him, instead of useful... he should really get some clothes for desert trips.

"Come on we only have a little bit more to go. Just got to get through it a bit longer," Will said.

They nodded and moved on until they reached an underground cave and Dart said, "Who could imagine there was such a place under the ground of the desert?"

"It must be cavity created when the water dried up. The world is going on without knowing anything. Without knowing until the end..."

"Then let's make sure the end isn't coming that soon," told Kuran and Albert agreed on this. "True. We are still here."

And they moved on eventually getting out of the cave were they found a small oasis.

"Water!" Meru said jumping of joy.

"This is refreshing," Haschel said taking a sip.

Kongol gave a look around, "Here no monsters. We can rest now."

As the group toke their rest, Miranda turned to Rose and asked, "What will the Winglies in Ulara know?"

"They should know the path we, or at least 'I' should take. So, there's no need for any of you to come."

"Are you still saying stuff like that? Don't you understand that this is no longer a problem for you alone!?"

"You just found out a couple of days ago and now you think you can judge me? It's not as simple as pursuing one Wingly," Miranda responded by slapping Rose across her face.

"Are you saying that was simple!? Don't be so consented!"

"Calm down Miranda!" Will said. "Rose, I understand that you have a weight to bare with all of this. But YOU need to understand that you have no reason to be alone in all of this. The way I see it, we're all in this."

Dart walked over to Rose and placed a hand on her shoulder, "He's right. We are."

And they resumed their walk again until they reached a sort of platform and Rose explained, "Even if an adventurer is lucky enough to make it through the Death Frontier, nobody can proceed from here. Time was stopped for me 11,000 years ago with the spell of this choker. And, this is the only way to see Ulara, the Spring Breath Town."

"And… where is it?" asked Kuran. "I mean… I see nothing here except sand, sand, sand and even more sand."

"No, it's not," told Meru. "I sense people's feelings, over there!"

"Then it is an illusion?"

"An illusion to hide it, yes." Will said.

Rose jumped up on to a stone pillar and held up her choker that began to glow along with something in the distance. The light got brighter and eventually stopped showing a large town.

Rose jumped down and pointed to a nearby teleporter, "This will take us there," Rose turned to Dart who looked at her with a little concern."Are you afraid?" She asked.

"No, I think you are."

"Maybe…" Rose lowered her head.

"We are standing by you," told Dart with Rose telling. "I know."

They moved on the platform and get transported to the town. Once arriving, they were greeted by a woman, "Welcome to Ulara, the Spring Breath Town. I am the guard of the teleporting device, Caron. I'm a good friend of Rose."

"Long time no see," replied Rose and Caron asked. "Long time? Rose, you are starting to regain a sense of time, aren't you?"

Then she noticed "No, not only that. You have recovered a lot of other things too."

"Are you the person who stopped time for Rose," wondered Dart.

"No, it was Charle Frahma. She is the person we have to meet now," told Rose and Kuran asked. "Frahma? A relative of the guy who ruled the Winglies 11,000 years ago?"

"She's Melbu's twin sister. Same family different views on the world," Will whispered to him.

"I better not ask how far the differences go" told Kuran while Caron explains. "Rose has been carrying the fate of the world all alone while shedding tears of blood. Can you go with her?"

"Caron, stop it" protested Rose. "I don't need to force them."

"I have already settled things with the Black Monster," told Dart. "The only thing left is that I have to complete this journey with my companions."

"If you understand that, I have nothing to say," Caron explained.

Dart nodded before they made their way, reaching a fountain with strange plant-like creatures. Rose walked up the the woman standing there.

"Miata, where is Charle?"

"You're wondering because she would normally take care of these babies, right?"

"I'm not sure 'babies' is a accurate word," Will said as one of the plants tried to snap at his hand.

"I don't know if here any good word would fit here," admitted Kuran.

"Charle is preparing herself," told Miata. "Because, well the things we didn't tell you about, right? Zieg told you them, so..."

"It must be about the Moon Signet," interrupted Rose. "Tell me what you know."

"The Signet is the…" began Miata. "Signet Sphere."

"The Signet Sphere?"

"The Signet Sphere is a sealing device that was created to be the last barrier, just in case the Moon Child reached the Moon That Never Sets."

"Even my mistake was in your plan," told Rose. "You are really scary people."

"Even scarier than Zieg," told Miata. "He is trying to destroy the Signet Sphere. Using the Divine Moon Objects."

"Wait a minute," told Dart. "You made the Signet Sphere just because you were afraid of the birth of the God of Destruction. And why did you make tools that can destroy the Signet?"

"And how do you know about Zieg? We just found out about his actions recently, so how is it possible you are so well informed?" asked Kuran.

"You know when you said 'There are some thing you just shouldn't ask'? I know it seems ironic but consider your own advice," Will said.

"As for the Divine Moon Objects, ask Charle. It was decided between the siblings," Miata said.

Rose nodded, "I will."

They used a portal and got into a house. Inside they hear a voice calling, "Oh Rosie darling! I have been waiting for you!"

They moved forward and Rose told, "I don't need your greetings. You know what I want to ask you."

"I take this is Charle," whispered Kuran.

"That's right." Will answered.

"Oh you are scary. But before that can you introduce me to the son of Zieggy?" Charle asked.

"This is Dart."

Charle got up and walked over to him, "Doesn't he look just like our Zieggy?" she then turned to Rose. "But Rosie, honey, it's complicated. You have fought with the son of someone who used to be your significant other. And furthermore, the enemy is that significant other."

"Do you want me to give you a knuckle sandwich?" Rose threatened.

"Sorry honey. But I am really concerned. So I'm intentionally making it happy and delightful so that you won't be depressed, Rosie sweetheart," Charle said.

"Not the best choice of words," Will said.

"Is she always like that?" asked Kuran and Rose answered. "She is."

"Charle," began Dart. "IF you know, please tell us. Where should we head to?"

Charle turned and told, "Really, you have the same eyes as Ziegg…"

"Stay to the topic," warned Kuran and Charle sighed. "I know. I have been waiting for you in order to tell you everything. Now, what would you like me to tell you?"

"How about first the Signet Sphere? I think this is the most important thing right now," told Kuran and Charle nodded. "Zieggy is trying to break the Signet of the Moon That Never Sets with the magic power of the Divine Moon Objects. That Signet is the Signet Sphere."

Turning to Rose, Chalre apologized, "I am sorry that I didn't tell you about this."

"I have to apologize," countered Rose. "I missed the Moon Child, Shana."

"But you still have time," told Charle. "The Signet of the Moon That Never Sets is not broken yet."

"Where are the remaining Signets?" asked Dart and Charle answered. "In the past, they were placed in five cities. But there are only three left."

"That's why they needed the same number of Divine Moon Objects," realized Albert and Dart asked. "What happened to the other two?"

"One was destroyed in the Royal Capital Kadessa during the Dragon Campaign," answered Charle. "And the other was lost when the Divine Dragon assaulted the Crystal Palace."

"Wait! The Signet Sphere can be destroyed without the Moon Objects?" asked Kuran and Charle nodded. "The Divine Moon Objects are just tools that conceal vast amounts of magic power, that's all. So in order to destroy the Signet Sphere, having the same amount of magic power as the Divine Moon Objects is sufficient."

"My dad knew about this and made Lloyd collect them," shouted Dart and Charle nodded. "It doesn't seem like him, and it's so indirect, plus something is strange. I wonder how Zieggy knows about the Signet Sphere."

Kuran shook his head in disbelief. They know about Zieg already but not how he got his information. No matter what kind of information network they run… it's rather picky about information.

"Not only that," went Rose in. "He knew Shana was the Moon Child."

"So… what should we talk about now?" asked Kuran.

"What about the Moon That Never Sets?" asked Will.

"It's when the 108th fruit that the Divine Tree dropped. It was conserved with the God of Destruction that ends the world. That's why we separated them into soul and flesh and sealed them away. My baby brother Melbu sealed the soul which was the source of magic power in the Crystal Sphere. But, um… when he fought with Zieggy it was broken. Then the soul escaped and began to transmigrate into a human body. Since then it has been called the Moon Child. What is left in the sky is the Moon That Never Sets. When the Moon Child goes back to the Moon That Never Sets, the Virage Embryo, the God of Destruction is born. So we needed our Rosie to on an important task," Charle said before turning to Dart. "Please understand her…" Dart nodded.

"Then… what do you know about my father?" asked Dart. Charle nodded and asked. "You are concerned, aren't you?"

"Why does he have to destroy the world?" asked Dart. Charle shook her head and explained. "Sorry, but that is the one thing I don't understand."

"But he was unmistakably Zieg," countered Rose and Charle continued. "Zieggy was the fiancé of Rosie. They crossed both swords and love. Just looking at them made me feel embarrassed."

"Stop right there!" shouted Rose. "I want to talk alone with Zieg about our memories."

"I agree," told Dart.

"Which leaves one question… why making a weapon to destroy the Signet?" asked Kuran. "After all, if you never wanted the God of Destruction being born, making countermeasures of your safety issues is rather counterproductive."

"I didn't want to," told Charle. "But my baby brother Melbu insisted."

"That is not an explanation, Charle," told Rose and Charle sighed. "Oh, you are so uptight. But, okay. I'll explain it to you."

She turned around, "I told you that we sealed the soul of the Virage Embryo in the Crystal Sphere, right? It is in order to draw lots of magical power and rule over other creatures. I … wanted to make him stop being a dictator. Because even though we had different appearances or capabilities, we were the same. We should be able to live together on good terms. That's why I created the Signet Sphere in order to weaken the magic power of the Crystal Sphere. Rose, without telling you that. The five signets that protect the Moon That Never Sets restrained the magic power that flowed from there. My operation was a big success! I thought…"

"What went wrong?" sighed Kuran.

"Melbu found out and made the Moon Objects himself," Will said.

Charle nodded, "I guess he was prepared so that he could destroy the Signet Spheres whenever he wanted."

"That just leaves one more thing: where are the remaining Signet Spheres?"

"Yes that is the most important information for you isn't it? The last three are located in the ancient cities. The names of the cities are: The Magical City Aglis, The Law City Zenebatos and The Death City Mayfil."

"Those cities are still alive?" Rose asked. Charle nodded. "It's surprising isn't it? Of course they were badly damaged during the war."

Dart asked, "How do we get there?"

"Go to Rouge. Then your way will open."

This caught Haschel's attention. "You said Rouge!? That's my home town!"

"See, it is already open, isn't it?" Charle mused. "Well. It will be night soon. Why don't you look around until tomorrow morning?"

The group went off into the city. Later that evening, Will and Kuran were by the fountain with the plant creatures.

"I think it's only fair to give you a heads up. That's not actually Zieg were facing."

"But her brother?" guessed Kuran.

Will nodded, "It's almost like anybody can live for over 11,000 years I swear. In any case when he finally got free, Melbu was waiting for an opportunity for Zieg to use the Dragon Spirit so he could possess him. That happened when Zieg tried to defend his home from the "Black Monster" in Neet."

"Why did he have to wait until the Dragon Spirit was used?" asked Kuran. "Why not just taking control in the first moment he could?"

"Beats me," Will admitted.

"How about we go to bed now?" asked Kuran. "Unless you have to clear something else with me."

"Unless you have any questions."

"Not that I am aware," told Kuran. "Just tired."

"Well alright then. Good night."

"Night!"

On the next morning everybody met up again and Kuran asked, "Ready everyone?"

"Yeah let's go," Dart said. The group made their way and was met by the Winglies of the town.

"What is all this?" Dart asked.

"We're giving you all a hero's send off," Charle said.

"You shouldn't have," Rose said.

"Rosie honey you've been doing great. Since the soul of the Virage Embryo escaped, you have saved the world, let me see, at least 107 times."

"Really. Even after being called a Black Monster," Miata added.

"Stop it. The Monster has… died."

Charle nodded and turned to the others, "Zieggy is serious. And, he has everything to give birth to the God of Destruction. Only Dragoons and Keyblades can stop him."

"Don't worry, we will. And change 'Fate'," Will said.

Caron walked up to the group and motioned to a teleporter off to the side.

"This will take you to the Home of Gigantos."

"It can take us THAT far? Then we might as well go directly to Rouge," Dart said.

"Unfortunately our powers have been depleting every day for some time now. That is our max potential," Caron countered before continuing. "When you get there, go to Fletz. We asked King Zior to offer his ship to take you to Rouge."

"I'm surprised he'd listen to a Wingly," Rose said.

"There are no 'humans' or 'Winglies' when it comes to the end of the world," Will said.

"Anyway! We have to go!" told Dart and they moved on the platform, starting to be teleported away to the Home of the Gigantos. They ended inside a building and after Kongol pushed a large rock out of the way he stated. "Home of Gigantos"

Kuran looked around and told, "I bet if there were more Gigantos, this town would make an even more impressive sight than these ruins."

"It's been a while," told Haschel while Meru stated. "Caron and Gigantos were pals for a long time. Of course, it was when there were still some Gigantos left."

Meru nodded, "There were nice Winglies like Charle."

"They weren't all brutal people, unlike the legend tells," explained Miranda. "We have to rewrite the book in the National Library."

"Then good luck in finding the book," told Kuran. "It might be in a chaotic state since the Divine Dragon paid a visit to the town."

The group made their way traveling through a plan of floating rocks and mountains, as well as going through a wasteland eventually reaching a town with a castle that looked like two towers.

"What is this place?" asked Kuran.

"This is Fletz. Come on we need to talk to king Zior," Dart said.

They move to the palace and were let in without any trouble like as the group were known to the guards. Inside the palace they were expected and the king spoke "Dart. I have been waiting for you."

"What is this?" wondered Dart and the king told. "We are seeing you off."

"We received a messenger from Charle," told a woman beside him, Princess Emille while another, named Lisa, added. "Her name was Caron."

"Everything is ready for going to Rouge," finished the King before turning around. "The world must not be destroyed."

Turning back to the group he continued, "Even if it was the intention of the creator, we are still alive and living. I beg of you. Please save the world. Commodore Puler is waiting for you in the basement. To carry our hope."

"So long," told Dart after this speech and the group moved down to the basement where they were expected by the next man. "Here you are" were his greeting words. After looking at everybody he told, "Everybody looks confident. Although you are going to an unknown land, there is no hesitation or wavering."

"Actually, it's my home village…" began Haschel but Puler just continued. "A man of the sea isn't bothered by those little details! Anyway! We are ready to go! We absolutely have to stop the crazy conspiracy about annihilating the world! However, we should never give up rescuing our loved ones either! Let us be going, Dart! The ocean awaits you!" and he stormed off, to board the ship.

Kuran stared at the man and asked, "Is he… always like that?"

"Yes he is," told Albert and a boy told. "The Commodore makes it sound simple, but I assume that this time it will be a long journey, won't it?"

"Yes," told Dart and the boy replied. "Then, I think you'd better get what you need from the city and come back."

"Thanks!"

"It's okay. I am happy to help you, Dart. Besides… please… please rescue Shana!"

"We give our promise," told Albert and Haschel added, "Of course we will."

The boy smiled and told, "I'll be waiting for you on the boat!" and left.

After a bit of preparation the group boarded the large ship and set sail. Sailing for what seemed like hours until they saw a an island. "We're here," Haschel said.

"I doesn't look like there is anywhere to lay anchor so I guess you all will have to take a few life boats to get there," Puler said.

"We appreciate it." Dart said.

As they rowed to a large wooden structure, the group noticed the people there looking awestruck and amazed that they were coming in.

The group eventually got off as Haschel spoke, "It's been a long time. I wonder if anyone remembers me."

"Haschel? Is that you?" spoke a man that approached the group.

"Yeah it's me. Everyone, this is the Mayor of Rouge."

"Well it's been maybe 20 years! How have you been?" the Mayor smiled.

"I've been looking for my run away daughter. But I've given up on it," Haschel sighed.

"Claire huh? I'm... sorry to hear that. And who are all these people? Are they your new pupils?"

"No, they are my friends and I'd like you to get to know them... but we don't have time now. I have something important to talk to you about."

"Alright, Come on up," the Mayor said as he escorted the group to the upper level of the structure.

Haschel looked around, "Hasn't changed a bit, huh?"

"No kidding. This village is forgotten, we rarely get visitors from the continent."

"All we do is fish and sleep, fish and sleep," spoke a fisherman sitting nearby.

"Practice and sleep and practice and sleep," spoke a martial artist sitting next to the fisher man.

"Say what's cooking? You came all the way here, must be something important, huh?" the Mayor asked.

"Yup. To be honest, we're looking for the way to the ancient cities," Haschel said.

"Ancient cities? What the heck are they?" the Mayor asked.

"You couldn't have known. Let me explain," Haschel said before taking an hour explaining what was going on.

Once he finished, the Major shouted, "A world crisis!? That's a pretty awful thing then!"

"That's why we are in a hurry," told Haschel and Dart wondered. "Are there any old ruins around here?"

"Things that humans couldn't make," told Rose and Kuran added. "And recently filled with black creatures."

"How about this," offered a fisherman. "There is a stick rising out from the sea. Could it be related?"

"Oh! That thing in the sea! Indeed, humans couldn't have made it!" told the martial art master.

"Where is that?" asked Dart and Kuran leaned to Will. "Is it late to tell that… I can barely swim?"

"It's in the middle of the sea," explained the Mayor, "But you can't get close by boat, 'cuz there's an awful whirlpool. But, you can see it clearly from the cliff top."

The Major paused for a moment before continuing "Well, it suddenly came up, so we wouldn't have known about it."

"Shall we try?" asked Haschel and Kuran said. "Given we have no other clue, I think it is the best to go over there."

The group then went to a cliff with a dock like structure. From it they noticed something sticking out of the ocean.

"That must be what the Mayor was talking about," Dart said.

"There was no 'stick' 20 years ago when I was here," Haschel said.

"It's huge. More like a tower then a stick," Meru pointed out.

"This structure could not have been made by human technology," Albert added.

"My history is a bit rusty but if I remember correctly the only Wingly city that was near any ocean was the Magic City Aglis…. Charlie must have sent us here because she thinks Zieg will attack here first," Will said.

"You really know your stuff," Haschel said.

"If it is Aglis, how can we approach it?" Dart wondered.

"We gotta hurry or Zieg will get there first," Rose said.

"Well we can't go by boat. We gotta find another way," Dart said.

The group started to make their way back until Will suddenly stopped.

"Whats wrong?" Dart asked.

"We're being watched."

"By who?" asked Kuran and suddenly the ground began to shake and the Mayor shouted. "Th- the sea is splitting!"

"Let's go!" shouted Dart and they rushed up to the platform to look what is was going on. Six other structures were rising from the seas and a pathway started to appear.

Kuran looked down and told, "Somebody is playing Moses."

"The Magical City Aglis revealed itself," told Rose and the Major told. "Haschel! Is that what you were looking for!?"

"It seems like it!" told Haschel. "Thank god that it found us!"

"Now, we can go in before Zieg!" told MIranda and Kuran chuckled. "Then let's use the chance to get over there."

Despite some protest from a few villagers the group made their way to the boat and rowed to the opening. They found that they could easily walk the rest of the way there and did so.

"What's going on!?" Dart wondered as he looked around.

"Magic. Somebody is supporting this with magic," Meru said.

"It seems we are invited," Albert said.

"How convenient," Will said.

The door to the city opened and the group stepped inside. Meru flew around looking.

"It's the bottom of the sea!"

"What a great view," Haschel said.

"Remember we are invited," Miranda stated.

"This is incredible magic, creating so much space in the water," Albert said.

"But it was not originally like this. The Wingly cities were all floating in the sky until Rose and the other Dragoons shot them down 11,000 years ago," Will said.

"Come on we need to find the Signet Sphere before my Dad gets here," Dart said.

Suddenly the door behind them shut as they felt a rumbling.

"What's going on!?"

The rumbling stopped. Kongol tried to open the door to no luck, "Sea closed."

"Looks like we are stuck here for a while," mused Kuran. "Better we find the Signet and deal with it… whichever it will work."

"They are playing hardball with us," told Rose and they moved to the palace in the middle of that place but in midway they saw a strange thing coming to them.

"What… is that?" asked Dart and the thing answered. "Ruff has been in here forever, ruff. I only know the view and sound in here, ruff."

"It doesn't seem to be harmful," told Miranda and 'Ruff' told. "It's rough, ruff. Ruff doesn't want to say anything, but it's a message so that isn't rough, ruff. Welcome to the nine heroes fated to be here. And Rose, these thousands of years I have waited were neither as long as eternity nor as short as a mere twinkle of a star. People who confront their fate with courage…"

It turned around and told, "I forgot the rest."

"How do you know my name?" asked Rose and Dart wondered. "Whose message is this?"

"Ruff only knows what Ruff hears, ruff," was the answer. "Ruff doesn't know anything else, ruff."

"Are you on Zieg's side?" asked Miranda. "Answer me, or I'm gonna mess you up!"

"Mess you up?" asked Ruff. "Ruff has never seen it and doesn't know, ruff. Show it to Ruff. It should be some rough stuff, ruff."

"Hey MIranda!" protested Meru. "This baby didn't do anything!"

"It is just a machine," told Kuran and Meru shook her head. "It is made by magic!"

"By magic?" asked Rose. "There wasn't even much technology during the Dragon Campaign."

"You gotta believe this 'cuz it's right in front of your eyes," countered Meru. "But, this baby's totally cute!"

"Ruff is cute?" asked Ruff. "Then you all are not cute, ruff. But, Rose is exception, ruff."

"If you are gonna treat me as an exception, why don't you take me to the Signet Sphere?" asked Rose however the answer was. "It's your own challenge to go by yourself, ruff. All is for the sake of the Psychedelic Bomb and Moot, ruff."

Then it turned and left, "Ruff is going, ruff. It's rough, ruff"

"That worked well," told a sarcastic Kuran.

"Come on let's get moving," Will said.

The group made their way through the city taking a series of teleporters until they came to an entry way where they noticed another weird creature that seemed a little shy to come out.

"It's a magical creature again."

"Don't be mean, pino. It's just a message. Pino," the creature spoke.

"Gimme a break. Is everything like this in here?" Rose sighed.

"It's Rose, pino. You are in the mirror, Rose, pino. It's Rose who has friends and is in the mirror, pino," the creature said.

"I don't mean to interrupt your moment, but you said you had a message for us?" Will said.

"Savan said: "Zenebatos, which governs the rightful law as lost it's reason, and Mayfil, which governs over noble death have been toyed with by devils from the infernal world. This city is no exception. My magic power is deteriorating and cannot prevent the invasions of monsters anymore. The only saving grace is my… the city's objective is about to be completed. You are the key. I have been waiting for you for thousands of years. Come, before he comes," the creature said before floating away.

"Savan… as if he knows everything," Dart said.

"We will find out," Rose said.

They walked in and found a creature that just rolled around. Then it spoke, "You stopped me, cal. I'll introduce myself, cal. I am Decal. Welcome to the city of Savan, cal."

"You look different from the others," told Meru and Decal answered. "I just roll around, cal. And comfort Savan's heart, cal."

"Who is that person?" asked Dart. "That's a good question, cal. But I think, cal, you should go forward, cal. Savan's fate will be decided soon, cal."

"Is Savan the same as me?" asked Meru and the answer was. "The same Wingly, cal. And, Savan is a Wingly who has been observing through a mirror for thousands of years, cal."

"So, go cal," ended Decal. "Time is rolling on the conclusion, cal."

Then suddenly an imige of the group appeared in the middle of the room and the image moved like the group did so.

"What is this?" wondered Dart.

"The mirror that reflect the present has been watching you forever, pino. For thousands of years, watching you, Rose, pino."

"What for?" asked Rose and the creature answered. "Don't be mean, pino. Savan is the same as you, Rose, pino. The same as all of you now, pino. Savan is over there, pino."

Kuran looked at the image and told, "I guess I know now how Maleficent watched Sora and the others as she had their little hype."

Then everything froze except for Kuran and Will, with XSDStitch's voice coming up "Kuran! You weren't supposed to know how Maleficent kept track on Sora, Donald and Goofy!"

"Not my fault that you had an unused but not deleted scrip of me finding her dairy and read about her operations in the first game lying around."

"I didn't finish this unused scrip because it wouldn't make sense!" was XSDStitch's reply.

"I don't really see why that's a big deal. Besides you could just shrug it off as a lucky guess," Will said.

"And then I have to answer the question how Kuran could have known or guessed this so precisely," stated XSDStitch.

"Whatever, can we just move on here?"

"Fine!" told XSDStitch and time went normal again on.

Dart looked at Kuran and asked, "Uhm… Kuran… What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe it," told Kuran.

After a while of really confused stares the group eventually moved on. They reached a balcony where they noticed another balcony on the other side of a chasm.

"The time has come. The foreseen evil is approaching. But my wish is now hereby accomplished after an eternity," spoke a voice. A flash of light revealed a Wingly standing on a floating platform.

"I am Savan. I am a Wingly fated to wait," he introduced himself. "The Signet Sphere you are looking for is safe. It is protected by the Last Kraken."

"Last Kraken? Sounds not like a good guard, given it is the last of its kind," told Kuran. "Or do you know something we don't know?"

"I know that there is no time left," told Savan while Rose just asked. "Who are you? What are you going to do… no, what are you going to make us do?"

"I survived the Dragon Campaign, and continued studying magic to reconstruct a Wingly world. Yes, even making myself ageless and immortal."

Then he turned around, "However, the world outside the mirror hasn't required me. The world of Winglies is no longer desired. I, an immortal body with no purpose. 4000 years of solitude deprived me of everything. Even the significance of life and the meaning of death. But 7000 years ago, I was saved by Rose. I found the meaning of life in the Black Monster in the mirror. Rose, who now is confronting her fate. I restarted my study for Rose. And its crystallization is this Psychedelic Bomb and Moot. We will stop the murderous deeds of Zieg, who continues the plan of the creator, by using the attacking spell, the Psychedelic Bomb. And with Moot, we will completely seal the Moon That Never Sets."

"That is the answer to the riddle," told Rose. "No wonder it takes several thousand years."

Savan nodded, "Moot will be completed soon. But, in order to activate the Psychedelic Bomb, I need the Courage of all of you."

"Our courage?" asked Dart and Savan explained. "It seems that my courage alone isn't enough. The Psychedelic Bomb didn't work. I guess I don't have any courage."

"That's not true. You've been fighting this battle alone of thousands of years. And now we're here because we have the same goal," Will said.

"You all have endured your own challenge. And we will pour the 'courage' that is born from them into the Psychedelic Bomb and activate it. Now are you all ready?" Savan asked.

"We go after you," told Kuran and Dart nodded. "Alright! Let's proceed."

A path of light formed between the two balconies. Dart and the other Dragoons crossed and stepped onto seven different colored platforms vanishing in a flash of light. Some time passed until the seven reappeared one by one.

Kuran moved to them and asked, "How was it?"

"Watch out for what you decide," told Dart. "But then it should be a piece of walk."

"I understand… where should I stand on?"

"Anywhere that you feel," Savan said.

Kuran nodded and moved on the dark field since he felt most comfortable with this color. He was suddenly engulfed in a dark blue light and suddenly found himself standing on a bizarre floor in some strange place. Even though he was alone, Kuran could feel someone there.

Turning around he instinctively summoned his Keyblade and exclaimed, "Maluz!"

"Kuran… always ready to fail a battle right?" asked the wolf, lion hybrid while drawing his sword. "This time you won't survive!"

"Try me!" told Kuran and they began to attack each other. Their swords clashed as they tried to beat each other. Maluz used strong and powerful swings while Kuran relied on his speed and agility.

None of them were able to land a blow on the other but suddenly Maluz threw something at Kuran… it was sand! Blinded by the sand, Kuran staggered back and was kicked on the ground by Maluz.

His vision cleared and Maluz had one of his feet on his chest. Raising his sword he demanded, "ADMIT YOUR FEARS!"

"I fear death," told Kuran. "BUT I DON'T FEAR YOU ANYMORE!"

Then his Keyblade aimed at Maluz and blasted his face with a Darkshine Blast. The attack caused Maluz to stumble back and Kuran grabbed Light Within Darkness with both hands, storming at Maluz and performed a vertical slash which force caused the Light warrior to fall off the platform they were standing.

Kuran looked down into the abyss below him and told, "I defeated you once! I defeated you now! You will never win against me anymore!"

Kuran was suddenly engulfed in a bright light and found himself back.

"Guess it's my turn now," Will spoke before stepping on the white platform. He was suddenly transported to the same area. Shortly later he felt a chill up his spine.

"He he he."

"...What are YOU doing here?" Will asked.

"Are you seriously going to act stupid? You KNOW why I'm here," the voice spoke.

Will turned to see a figure wearing a black and white body suit with baggy torn pants as well as claw like fingers wearing a helmet like mask that only showed two bright red eyes.

"It's because I'm not stupid that I know you're not really here, Null," Will said.

"Even so, I'm real enough to know you. Especially when it comes to what you pretend you're not," Null said.

"And just what are you referring to?" Will asked raising an eyebrow.

"BWAHAHA! Are you really pretending that you don't know what I'm talking about? I'm talking about why I exist in the first place. We both know the REAL reason why you insist on fighting strong opponents when you get the chance too. Or...Do you prefer to be taken back to that fateful day?"

"Shut up…"

"Don't try to deny it. We both know that deep down you despised those four with every fiber of your being."

"No!"

"Sure you tried to fight the urge… or rather you were waiting for an opportunity to make it seem just. And deep down, you enjoyed every second of it!"

Will felt something warm on his hands he looked down and found them covered in blood.

"NO!"

Null suddenly appeared behind him and leaned in closer. "The real reason why I exist is because you enjoy killing."

"What can you… possibly know about what I enjoy. The only thing you know is how to destroy and kill. It's true... I've done horrible things. But I WILL make amends to those actions even if it kills me. Because I am NOTHING like you!" Will quickly summoned his Keyblade and swung at Null who only vanished. "Don't be too sure about that because sooner or later you'll BE me!" Null's voice echoed and Will was suddenly teleported back.

"How did it go?" asked Dart.

"A little unexpected but nothing I couldn't handle. What about you Kuran?"

"Maluz," was his reply.

"Hmm I see."

"So what now?" asked Kuran and Miranda told. "Savan went ahead to see the results."

"I hope our courage will be able to make the Psychedelic Bomb," went Meru in and Haschel added. "It's the creation from thousands of years of effort by Savan. We have a huge responsibility."

"Then we should see if it was worth or waste of time," told Kuran and Albert told. "We got an unexpected ally. Now, we can wait for Zieg at the Signet Sphere. We all know what this means, don't we?"

"The world is saved if we stop my dad in this city," told Dart but Kuran shook his head and whispered to Will. "I doubt we can stop him here… I rather bet we lose our ally, have to fight the Kraken and lose the Signet… together with the other one."

Another magical creature floated up to the group, "Please come this way."

The group followed the creature to a room where they found Savan standing next to a pedestal where it seemed to be gathering light.

"Look! The courage of all of you is adding up."

Dart walked up to the pedestal.

"The new magic will be born. Give me your hands. Give me your hands to save the world."

Dart did so and a small ball of light formed, "This is the Psychedelic bomb?" Dart asked.

"Oh... my god!"

"What is it?" Will asked.

"It seemed to have exceeded its limit," Savan said

"Did it fail?" Dart asked.

"Don't worry it's not a bad thing. Your courage was too strong."

"My ultimate magic is now completed!" told Savan and Ruff came in. "Savan, at last I finished the preparation of Moot, ruff. It was rough, ruff"

And another creature told, "Our efforts will pay off, phew. Magic power as strong as the Signet Spheres is gathered in Moot, phew."

Savan nodded, "It seems we made it in time."

"Does this mean we can stop my father's plan?" wondered Dart and Ruff replied. "As long as Zieg doesn't destroy Moot, ruff."

"It's okay, phew" came as counterargument. "The strongest of all magic creatures, Last Kraken is guarding it, phew."

"Let's activate Moot at once," told Savan. "We will put a new seal on the Moon That Never Sets."

Savan teleported off while the others made their way to the Moot.

Eventually the group entered a large room with a bright ball of light in the center where they met up with the Wingly, "Let me show it to you. This is the Signet Sphere that as continued to seal away the Moon That Never Sets, the flesh of the God of Destruction, the evil fruit that is settled in the sky," Savan said before motioning to a large creature that appeared to be the cross between a hermit crab and a squid.

"And this is the Last Kraken. A magic creature that was born to guard the Signet Sphere. But we have you. It may not be needed."

Kuran looked over and noticed Will griping his katana. Knowing that Will only has a weapon ready when a fight is coming, his Keyblade appeared on his hands as well. Then Savan explained, "The red light is Moot, and when it is activated and the new Signet covers the Moon That Never Sets, the ambitions of that man will be terminated."

However suddenly the place began to shake and Savan questioned "What is going on!?"

Then a voice told, "It was a poor introduction of me…"

"The voice," began Rose. "It's you Zieg!"

"Dad! Where are you!?" called Dart and the answer was. "In front of you"

However in front of them was the Kraken and Kuran told, "He took the Kraken..."

"Don't tell me, it's been manipulated! It cannot be!" gasped Savan while Rose called. "Zieg! Are you saying the 11,000 years of rest brought you magic power!?"

"Yes," answered Zieg. "Isn't it an astonishing evolution? Eventually, I will go beyond everything."

Dart stepped forward and asked, "Father, tell me! Why do you need to annihilate the world!?"

"Because it is the intention of the Creator Soa. And now, it is my intention as well," told Zieg and Kuran whispered to Will, "Once we get this stuff through, we should talk to somebody and ask why so many places tend to have something that gives birth to a new world by destroying the old one."

"Dart, you are not only pointing a sword against your own father, but also, pointing a sword against Soa who created you? And Savan, don't you think it's a waste to stop the birth of a god by disobeying the intention of the creator? You are all silly," Zieg mused.

The Kraken then turned its attention to the Signet Sphere, "It seems that the Moon Mirror that Lloyd struggled to get was not necessary. Go Last Kraken! Destroy the Signet Sphere and Moot along with this city!" Zieg commanded.

"Everybody, we gotta stop him!" told Dart. "I won't let you have your way, father!"

"We get the Kraken before you get the Spheres!" told Kuran and ran, slamming his sword into one of the tentacles, slashing another one before a third hit his body and catapulted him to the other end of the room before crying by a sword slash from Dart.

The Kraken retaliated by smacking Dart, sending him flying to the ceiling. Dart caught himself by transforming into a Dragoon and engulfing himself in fire charging at the Kraken, crashing into it.

"Final Burst!"

The Kraken shrieked as the fire burned the its skin and the two Keybearers stormed forward, slamming their keyblades into the eyes of the Kraken. It shrieked more and struggled while Albert slammed his spear into the body of the beast as it suddenly exploded, making the king flying. Once the explosion was over, the room began to rumble and 'danger' was called repeatedly.

Savan explained, "The Signet Sphere is resonating with the runaway reaction of Moot."

"Why?" asked Dart. "We prevented the attack of Last Kraken!"

"I got it," told Savan. "The field of power generated by the Dragoons and Keyblades triggered the runaway reaction."

Then he turned around and told, "Sorry, I'll teleport you!"

Then suddenly everything got white… once they could see again, they found themselves outside of the sealed room and Dart called, "Savan! You have to come too!"

"I think he will try and prevent the explosion or limit the effects of it," told Kuran. "He is sacrificing for us. We are better off if we go to the next Signet Sphere."

"That's right… the Signet Sphere is destroyed," told Savan and Dart countered. "Are you starting it alone? And ending it alone too!?"

"Even if my body vanishes, my heart will remain. It will give you wings to fly the sky, to the Moon That Never Sets, where Zieg is heading."

Then an explosion was heard behind the door and the only thing Rose could tell was, "We have no time for being sad."

Kuran sighed and told, "This was a good punch into our faces…"

"Rose is right... we need to get to the other cities and stop Zieg," Will said.

"Where is the next Sphere?"

"The Law City Zenebatos."

"Come on let's go," Dart said.

And they began to move to the exit. On the way they saw the magical beings… due to Savan's death, they didn't live long but they learned that a teleporter was set up for the town with the next Signet Sphere: Zenebatos!

They got to the room before the teleporter but as they approached the door, it suddenly shut tied and two ornate statues appeared on the door and swaged at the group.

"Heartless!" called Kuran and more Heartless appeared. Looking at them he told "Parasite Cages and Defenders!"

"Then lets deal with them!" told Dart and Kuran warned, "Look out for the ones with the large shield! They are the Defenders and they can be only hurt from behind"

"Got that!" told Dart and they began to fight against the Heartless. While Kongol and Miranda managed to defeat a Defender through teamwork, another tackled her and she got captured in one of the Cages.

Will ran to try to free her only to get smacked away by another Defender. However Kongol managed to get to the Parasite Cage and freed Miranda by smashing its mouth with his axe.

Rose got behind one of the Defenders and stabbed it while Albert pierced his lance through a cage.

Kuran made a dash for the door to hit it but he had to block a swing from the arms and jumped back further as a Defender attacked him.

Kuran didn't notice that a Lancer appeared behind him and was about to stab the keybearer.

Dart noticed it and called, "KURAN!"

The darkness user turned around and found the lance just centimeters in front of his body. The Heartless disappeared and instead figures in black and grey armor, wearing a white mask covering the face. The only feature Kuran could see from his head where long brown-blond hair and long rabbit ears. The figure hold a long blade in his hand. Just as Kuran was about to say something, the figure jumped and made a backwards salto, getting behind an approaching Defender and slashed its back multiple times before it vanished.

"Who… is that?" muttered Kuran.

"I… don't know," Will said before fending off a Defender that shot a fireball at him.

The being fought alongside the others and shot a fire ball against one of the cages before slashing another in half.

Dart got close to Will and asked, "Friend of yours?"

"Not one I know of," Will said.

Most of the Heartless were defeated and only the possessed door was left. The figure borrowed Rose blade and pinned together with his own one the arms of the door. This gave Will and Kuran the chance to attack the door until the real Heartless came out, trying to reach the dead body of one of the magic creatures Savan had created.

Will quickly threw his Keyblade. The Heartless managed to dodge it only to get struck down when it flew back.

And as Kongol hit it with the axe, it began to disappear. The door turned back to normal and Kuran went to the one who helped them, "Thank you for helping us."

The figure just nodded and turned around to leave.

"If it's all the same to you, you mind telling us your name? Wait...Yarne? Is that you!?" Will asked.

The figure turned around and shook his head before leaving.

"You... know him though... don't you?"

He stopped and gestured Will to follow him.

Unsure of what to do, Will followed.

Once they were out of hearing reach of the others, the figure told, "Yarne… I heard this name a lot. But it isn't my name. And the Yarne I know best, isn't existing anymore."

"So I was right. You do know him… or at the very least DID. What do you mean?"

"Since we both are not from this dimension I can tell. My dimension doesn't exist anymore! All of my friends and family members died… only I escaped. It happened just before a ritual was done… in attempt to undo the past."

"But if that's true, I would not have met him before," Will pondered.

"There are other Yarne in the multiverse."

"Hmmm, yeah that is true. But why talk to only me about this? My friend Kuran is not from this universe either."

"Does it bother? You got asking… Kuran didn't," told the figure. "So if you don't bring anything else that convinces me to give you more, I am leaving. I was only here to help against the Heartless… Heartless that helped the evil that destroyed my home."

"The more I look at you the more I see similarities in your and Yarne's Aura. Almost like... you two are siblings."

The figure stepped back in surprise and stutters "but… how… I saw… the blast… then how… but…"

After recovering a bit to rip the mask off, showing a taguel face but more features from somebody Will knew very well, even with the same eyes and he asked, "Are you sure! Are you sure that he is still alive? Not just a different Yarne with a familiar Aura?"

"So it's true... Kuran is their father," Will thought. "I don't exactly know what's going on, But I can assure you, your Yarne ball of a brother is still alive. I think he blames me for his problems."

"His problems?" asked the young man. "What kind of problems?"

"I'm not sure if it relates to the destruction of your home, but he blames me of separating your mom and dad," Will explains

"I guess I know what happened… Mom died before us, making Yarne and me the last of our kind. Also Dad told us once that if YOU haven't died in the ambush at Chrom's life, he would have left our dimension on the day of the war against Plegia… however he never got the chance to tell Yarne about other dimensions. I assume he just believed he was in the past. Not in an entire different dimension."

"Hmm I see. Yarne must have managed to travel back in time thinking he could change the past, but with the destruction of his universe that has become impossible," Will said. The taguel shook his head. "The destruction happened before the ritual for the travel could even be finished… I think the blast combined with the fact that the first ones were about to leave are key factors how he survived… after all, after the destruction I found myself in a different dimension. One where father never existed in the first place."

"I see."

"Hard to believe he is still around…"

"It might be a good idea to find him."

"Once this mission is over," he told and placed the mask back on "I have too much running by now… if I leave them unattended now, deaths could happen. And please… don't tell HIM about this."

"Theoretically there's no need to, considering multiple scenarios exist but I still won't if you really want me to."

"Thanks! And now I am leaving… until you need me again," was his reply and a dark corridor opened.

Will made his way back to the others who were waiting for him at the teleportation device.

"Your back… who was that guy?" Dart asked.

"Someone we can trust."

"He didn't give you a name?" Rose asked.

"You know, now that I think about it, no he didn't," Will said. "Anyway enough about me, we wasted enough time here. We need to get going."

"That's correct!" told Kuran and moved with the others to the teleportation platform. They got teleported over and walked out. Looking around Kuran wondered, "Is this the Law City Zenebatos?"

"I think this is," told Dart and Rose explained, "It is the city where the legislation and administration of the world of the ancient Winglies were carried out."

"It's an austere place," told Haschel. "It seems like a place Albert would love."

"Yes," answered Albert. "I have a great interest in the way in which they managed their nations. However, I don't think I can learn anything from such a mess."

"It fell more than 10 000 years ago," reasoned Miranda and suddenly they heard 'WARNING' several times and something flew in telling 'WARNING. ZENEBATOS IS UNDER MARTIAL LAW. LEAVE THE CITY AT ONCE.'

"Good for you Albert," chuckled Rose. "It seems that Zenebatos is still alive."

Then this being told 'WARNING. INVADED BY HUMANS. TAKE SHELTER IN KADESSA PROMPTLY.'

Then it flew away with more 'WARNING' shouts. Everybody looked after it and Kuran told, "Though it doesn't seem to work correctly."

"Are those generated by magic too?" asked Dart and Meru told. "It seems like it. But it's different from Buckle. There is no heart in it."

"It is just like Zieg now," answered Rose. Then Meru called, "Hey guys! There is something coming this way!"

Something went in front of them and Kuran wondered, "What… is that?"

"I am Coolon. I'll be your wings," told the object

"Savan was talking about it in his last moments," remembered Rose. "Wings that can fly the skies will be given."

Everybody turned to Rose and she told to Coolon, "It was about you."

"Rose and people who are carrying the world," began Coolon. "Although Savan couldn't accomplish his objectives, he fulfilled his role at the expense of his life. Now, everything is on you."

"I know!" told Dart "I will stop my father. And fulfill Savan's will."

"I'll be here waiting for you," explained Coolon. "Whenever you would like to go back to the world, I'll be your wings."

Dart nodded and the group was about to explore the city until they noticed another one of those things from earlier by some kind of floating platform. As they approached, the creature spoke. "THE LAW PROHIBITS HUMANS FROM GOING TO THE SIGNET SPHERE. THUS, THIS FLYING DISC CANNOT BE USED,"

"So is the Signet Sphere ahead?" Dart asked.

"WINGLY CODE ARTICLE 703. THE LAW PROHIBITS NON-WINGLIES FROM GOING TO THE SIGNET SPHERE."

"I'm a Wingly," Meru pointed out.

"NO MAGIC POWER AS A WINGLY IS RECONIZED."

"Hey! What do you mean!?" Meru huffed.

"Wait! It means my father can't get there either. We still have time left," Dart said.

"Besides, you're wasting your time arguing with those things," Will added.

"What do you mean?" Meru asked.

"These things are robots. Think of them as machines capable of working on their own. They don't know anything other than what they were made to do. In this case would be 'enforcing the law'."

"I take it you've met 'robots' before?" Albert asked.

"I've had my fair share of encounters."

"Then we should go now," told Kuran and they moved. They got to a dead end which another being told. "WARNING. UNDER MARTIAL LAW, VISITATION ALLOWED ONLY TO LEGISLATION CENTER, LAW FACTORY, AND LAW LAUNCHER. GREAT COURT, RESIDENCIAL AREA, POWER ROOM ARE OFF-LIMITS."

"Can't we go to the place where the Signet Sphere is?" asked Dart and the answer was. "IMPOSSIBLE. THE LAW PROHIBITS HUMANS FROM GOING TO THE SIGNET SPHERE."

"It seems it is a waste to talk to them," sighed Albert. "Let's focus on how we can proceed."

"To where should we go first?" asked Kuran.

"Maybe we can do something at the Legislation Center," Will suggested.

They nodded and entered it as destination. A platform appeared and they stepped on it before being transported towards another place… they kept taking different teleport pads only to be taken to a different area of where they were already at.

"UGH ARE THESES THINGS BROKEN!?" Meru shouted in frustration. The group heard some kind of alarm in the distance. They looked to see a few robots charging at them. In the confusion Will vanished though a Dark Corridor. Before anyone had a chance to say or do anything, the group found themselves surrounded and teleported to a dark and seemingly closed off room.

They looked around in the room and Kuran told, "We are in prison… better we leave."

Then he opened a dark corridor and stepped through it, landing outside the prison. Turning around he noted, "Ok… why did the guys not follow?"

"Friends in there?" Kuran turned around and saw Kongol. "Yes they are in there," told Kuran. "At least as I went through this corridor right now."

The Giganto nodded before turning around and taking a few steps. He turned back around and ran full force into the wall creating a massive hole.

"Well… since nobody lives here anymore I think nobody will charge us for property damage," chuckled Kuran.

Dart came out and asked, "Why did you disappear like that?"

"I was holding your exit open," countered Kuran. "But I think you didn't trust my way of getting out."

"Where is Will anyway?" Albert asked.

"He said he take care of Wingly Law. Says we go meet up by flying disc," Kongol explained.

"Then we should go now," told Kuran and they moved to the nearby platform.

The group made it back to the flying disc and noticed Will approaching a little later.

"Hey guys. Funny, I figured I'd get here first," he said.

"How long do you think it takes to get out of a prison?" asked Kuran.

"Apparently faster than negotiating with political robots… not to mention these guys."

"Political robots?" asked Kuran. "Don't tell me that they used robots to rule over the Wingly realm."

"No they only used them to enforce whatever law they established... they don't even do a good job."

"How so?" Dart asked.

*Flashback*

"I would like to consider revising Wingly articale article law 703."

"ARE THERE ANY OBJECTION?... MOTION PASSES NON WINGLY ARE NO LONGER PROHIBITED TO VISIT THE SIGNET SPHERS. NEXT DELIBRATION."

*End of flashback*

"That's all that happened."

"So we can go now to the Signet Sphere?"

"That is correct."

Without hesitation the group got on the large disc as it flew to the large structure.

They arrived it and one of these robots counted them by names, calling "TOTAL NINE. CONFIRMED ACCUSED."

"ACCUSED?" asked Dart. "What is it saying?"

"From my perspective I say: we got trouble," told Kuran and the robot exclaimed. "YOU ARE AT THE FLYING DISC STATION IN FRONT OF THE GREAT COURT."

"It's a waste to ask," shrugged Dart and they moved up. In the inside of the structure Dart asked, "Where are we?"

"It's the court of Zenebatos," explained Rose. "It is the place where judgment is passed for Non-Winglies under the name of fake justice. And still now…"

"GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY!" shouted a set of robots which were coming down with a large one landing in front of them. It explained, "MY NAME IS NOMOS. I AM THE JUSTICE. MY WORD IS THE ONLY TRUTH."

"We are here to protect the Signet Sphere! Let us go through here!" demanded Dart but Nomos just stated. "ACCUSED DART, ROSE, ALBERT, HASCHEL, MIRANDA, MERU, KONGOL, KURAN AND WILL."

"It seems you know we are here for the Signet Sphere," told Rose and Kuran wondered. "How does it know out names? Not to mention… are we on court?"

"How did you get the idea?" asked Haschel and Kuran shrugged. "It is in our way, and calls us accused… not to mention we will hear soon the reason… and I bet we are late to be in the way of Dart's father."

Truth to Kuran's word Nomos called, "ACCUSATION, THE WILL OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF THE CREATOR SOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

"I hate my sense of problems," told Kuran.

"THUS THE DEATH PENALTY HAS BEEN SENTENCED!"

"Naturally," mused Will.

"COME OUT! WINGED EXECUTIONERS! VECTOR, SELEBUS, KUBILA! START THE EXECUTION!"

Suddenly three figures jumped down, landing in front of the group. One was a woman with two pairs of wings as well as wings for arms, one was a man wearing a mask with black wings holding a scythe and the other was a small man with laughably small wings wearing nothing but a tunic caring a large pair of scissors.

"Are they even robots?" asked Kuran, getting his blade ready to fight them, already blocking a slash of the scythe and tried to stab the opponent.

"Doesn't matter these guys are in our way!" Dart said as he began to clash with the small one with the scissors.

The others got fighting into the last one and Kuran got his axe out to cut a limb out but had to jump back to avoid getting his head cut off.

Then he jumped forward again to attack the winged enemy once more.

As Dart clashed with the small man, Will saw an opening and kicked him back a few feet. Will was about to strike again only to be tangled by straps coming from the woman. Struggling to get free, he changed into his dragon form and blew a silver stream of fire that engulfed the woman, who fell.

Will looked and saw the man with the scythe.

"You will pay for that," he said.

Will transformed back and said, "Oh yeah? Come on, give me your best shot."

The man held up his hand summoning a large rock that crashed down on him and was engraved by a beam of light.

"Die!" a bolt of lightning struck the rock making it explode.

When the dust settled Will simply stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hey cool trick bro. But I think you're forgetting someone," he said before pointing to Kuran who was standing behind him.

Kuran jumped forward and stabbed the opponent with his Keyblade before splitting the head with his axe. Then he jumped back and threw some of his daggers at the remaining one.

As the two fell the group turned their attention to the large robot.

"MASTER, HURRY TO THE GOD. REBELS AGAINST SOA'S WILL OVERCOME ME," it said before vanishing.

"The Signet Sphere is over there!" told Rose and Kuran told. "Then we better hurry."

They rushed the stairs up but they only found the Moon Dagger there, with the Signet Sphere being destroyed.

"Damm! We are too late," told Kuran and Dart asked. "How did he get here?"

"The sky is one of my roads too," told Zieg who came floating down and Kuran asked. "Is here anything he cannot do?"

"Can you hear the movements of the God of Destruction? As if a hymn to the new world," exclaimed Zieg while Rose just countered. "It sounds like an outcry of the world to me!"

Zieg landed in front of them and told, "With the 'outcry', Shana will be reborn to the god who no longer knows you!"

Dart shouted and attacked Zieg but he pushed him back with ease. Then Zieg added, "She desires that too."

"I didn't know her that long," began Kuran. "But I have my doubts that she wanted it by her free will."

"You'll see when you meet her," was Zieg's simple reply. "But for Shana, you are a mere object to be destroyed."

"WAIT!" shouted Dart and Rose told. "He is not Zieg."

"How can you tell?" wondered Kuran however Rose didn't answer it and Dart growled. "We will find out in the city of the last Signet Sphere. I will in Mayfil!"

Kuran nodded and opened a Dark Corridor. "This will bring us directly to Coolon."

"Why didn't you use this to get us here in the first place?" wondered Dart and Kuran sighed. "I thought I explained it before… I cannot make contacts between points I have not seen before… if I attempt to make a Dark Corridor to a place I never have been before, when we could end up anywhere. Once I ended up on a ship which was looking for a treasures pla- ehh! Island."

"We don't have time to argue. Let's go," Will said. The group stepped through and found themselves by Coolon.

"Coolon, we need you to take us the city Mayfil," Dart said.

"Im sorry but I can't. That place is swirling with malign spirits that can easily tear up my wings," Coolon said.

"Great, now what will we do?" Dart asked as he lowered his head.

"Well we could take the teleporter. It goes directly to Mayfil," Will said.

"How do you know that?" Wondered Meru.

"This place HAD a law discontinuing teleportation to Mayfil. I had a feeling something like this would happened so I revised that as well," Will explained.

"Is here something you DIDN'T think of?" asked Kuran while going to the teleporter.

"That would have to depend on what the situation was."

"I am hungry," told Kuran and Dart stared at him. "We lost two Signet Spheres and an ally is about to face the end of the world and you are thinking of food?"

"Well it's hard to save the world with an empty stomach," Will smiled.

"And where should we get the food?" asked Dart. "Without losing too much time?"

"I have a few sandwiches if that helps. I mean they may not fill you up but it could still hold you for a while," Will said.

"Then hand one over please," told Kuran.

Will reached for a bag that was strapped to his side, unzipped it and pulled out a large bag of sandwiches and gave it to Kuran.

"W-Wait how did that fit in there?" Albert asked.

"This bag right here is just something that a man named Merlin made me. Trust me this thing is a LOT bigger on the inside. Seriously, I actually lose few things sometimes," Will said.

"Perhaps you should empty it from time to time," suggested Kuran while eating one of the sandwiches. "Hmm! Way better when my last try."

"How was your last try?" asked Meru and Kuran told. "Not a clue… the investigation by the police, the District Attorney, and of the Center for Disease Control are still running and counting the bodies last time I checked."

"For making sandwiches!?"

"Yes," told Kuran. "For making sandwiches for a party in a small village."

Will just stood there with a dumbfounded look not sure how to respond.

"O…K umm should we perhaps get going?" Dart asked.

"Y-Yeah let's go," Will said as the group made there their way. They stepped on the teleporter and get transported off to their next destination.

The group found itself at a large dark and rundown place. Dart pointed at what looked like souls being sucked into a giant funnel.

"Rose, what is that?"

"When there were still Winglies here, they use to suck souls from all around the world into that huge tower. So they could decide the destination of their souls. But why?" Rose wondered.

"You want to say it should have been destroyed during the Dragon Campaign don't you," Albert said.

"Both Aglis and Zenebatos are still working. So it shouldn't be that strange. But we destroyed this place completely so they could never play with souls. But maybe this place... do the souls that couldn't completely die, gather here?" Rose wondered.

"I wouldn't doubt it. But I'm also sensing a strong demonic force here," Will said. Kuran turned to him, "Are you saying we could run into zombies?"

"But, whatever happens as long as the moon is in the sky, we are fine. The Signet Sphere is still safe," told Rose

Dart nodded, "Hurry up. We have to get there before dad."

They nodded and moved. They got to a room where Albert's Dragon Spirit reacted and Rose told, "This is the soul of Feyrbrand, the Green Tusked Dragon."

"That is Feyrbrand!?" asked Dart and Kuran told. "This doesn't look even close like a dragon. Ok! I admit that we talk about souls, but still!"

"It seems the burden of death was too much for him," Will said. Kuran nodded. "So he isn't completely dead…"

"Rose told something about this… does it count for dragons?" asked Dart and Rose nodded. "Yes, probably the defeat by humans, who were supposed to be less powerful than them, became a burden on their soul. If we kill it again, we can probably break the attachment."

"But we don't have time to deal with them," countered Dart. Kuran shook his head, "We should do it! Dragons are too proud beings to be left like that."

"Um guys, might I make a suggestion?" Will spoke.

"And what is your suggestion?" asked Kuran.

"Well, you see, I have a friend who actually specializes in this sort of thing, and if it's all the same with all of you, I could call him over and take care of this instead," Will said.

"Will… didn't you forget that controlled travels are a bit difficult with the problem?" asked Kuran in confusion.

"Well yes… but the thing is it not controlled travel, it's more of a summoning," Will said.

"You have summon charms?" asked Kuran.

"Just one."

"Call your friend," told Kuran.

"Alright then," Will said before digging into his bag. "Let's see… no… no... no… I KNOW it's here, so where is… found it!" Will pulled out some strange medallion. Placing it on the ground Will pointed his keyblade at it shooting a beam of light. The medallion suddenly bursted into a black flame. The black fire began to take shape eventually disappearing. What stood there was a young man that seemed to be about Will's age wearing a white jacket and hood covering his face as well as two metallic gauntlets on his wrists. He had knives strapped across his chest, a rapier on one side and a short sword on his other side.

"Everyone this is my close friend Wesley," Will introduced.

"Ehhh… hello," told Dart as most have stepped back in surprise and Kuran told. "Nice to meet you."

"How did this guy get here?" asked Meru in confusion.

"It's called summoning."

"A pleasure to meet you," Wesley said in a creepy tone that seemed to send chills up everyone's spine. Will simply smacked him across the head knocking off his hood revealing a young man's face with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Dude, quit being creepy," Will said dryly.

"Jeez you just can't let me have any fun can you?" Wesley asked.

"Only when someone else calls you. Not when I'm here... anyway I was wondering If you can do us a favor. There are a couple of souls held here. I was wondering if you can free them," Will said.

"What is it? I thought we could have caught up a bit. I mean it's not like we haven't seen each other in like forever. But no, simply business, that's fine," Wesley said in a seemingly annoyed tone.

"Sorry dude…"

"Calm down, I'm just kidding. Sure I'll help."

"Are all of your friends like that?" asked Kuran and wondered why he wanted his blade in his hand.

"It's not just that. Wesley here is a childhood friend of mine. He is like a brother," Will smiled.

"Good! So he will deal with the souls while we try and defend the Signet Sphere?" wondered Kuran. "Then this is good for me."

"Now that everyone is satisfied, let's get moving," Dart said.

And they moved through the maze of the city until they nearly ran into the next Dragon Soul… Regole, the water dragon. However, Wesley came soon to deal with it and they continued to move on to find the Signet Sphere.

They later passed by another Dragon Soul which was reveled to be the Divine Dragon.

"That's the last of any Dragon Souls I sense." Wesley said as he exorcized the spirit.

"Even the King of Dragons had attachments after its death," told Miranda. Kuran shook his head. "His pride was the thing that held him here."

"Wait, I'm… sensing another spirit," Wesley said.

"But you said there weren't any more dragon souls," Rose said.

"This one is human, but it smells….tainted."

"Can you look or should we deal with it?" asked Kuran.

"Well that depends if you all think you can handle it," Wesley said.

"How much do we have left with you?" wondered Kuran next.

"That depends on whether or not I'm needed."

The group continued on their way until Meru spotted something.

"Hey look," she pointed to a small building that had a smoking chimney on the roof.

"What is it?" Dart wondered.

"I don't know, but something smells… good," Will said sniffing the air.

Kuran sniffed as well and wondered, "Food cooking? In the city of death?"

"Who would cook food here? We destroyed this place thousands of years ago," told Rose in wonder.

"I don't know, but someone IS cooking, which means someone is here and THAT means that someone might know a shortcut to the Signet Sphere," Will said.

"You might be on to something," Albert said.

"Well... I guess it's worth a shot," Dart added.

And they began to move to the building and looked in. Kuran looked around and asked, "Uhm… is it me or does… the people here doesn't seem like normal living beings?"

"Relax there just zombies," Wesley said.

"Oh, well I guess that makes everything OK then!" Will said sarcastically.

"Last time I met Zombies they wanted my brain," told Kuran. "So it isn't ok with me!"

"Zombies eat brains?" asked Kongol.

"Yeah. I never understood that ether," Will admitted.

"Welcome to the restaurant," one of the zombies seemed to mutter.

"Well THAT'S a first... so this place belong to all of you?" Will asked. The zombie nodded.

"And… what do you serve?" wondered Kuran.

More zombies came from behind the group and dragged them to a few tables. Afterwards they suddenly gave everyone a menu featuring all kinds of foods.

Kuran looked and told, "I admit… this is definitely the LAST place I expected to find my favorite food… lasagna bolognese with oregano."

"Wow the stake looks pretty good too," Will said.

"Are these Zombies REALLY capable of cooking?" Rose wondered.

"There's only one way to find out," Will said as he waved over a zombie waiter.

Sometime later a few waiters came out carrying plates of food that looked like a five star meal.

"Who will risk his life first?" asked Kuran.

After a brief moment of awkward silence everyone stared at Will

"...Oh sure have the guy who's immortal do it… eh, why not," Will said before cutting a piece of stake and eating it. Everyone then noticed a small tear roll down his face.

"Are you… alright?" Albert asked.

"So... good!"

And the others began to eat the food, agreeing with him. As they were eating Will turned to Kuran.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" wondered Kuran.

"All this food reminded me of what said at Zenabos. And I'm curious: how the hell did you screw up making sandwiches?"

"Ehhh… not really sure," told Kuran. "The best guess I can make is that I made a mistake with the salt or pepper."

"A miscalculation with salt and pepper!?"

"Seems so," told Kuran.

"I... find that really hard to believe," Will admitted.

"Well… my first try to make scrambled eggs became alive," admited Kuran with a sweat drop.

"Wait, what!? H-How does that even work!?"

"Don't know… either the scientists are still trying to figure it out, or they were forced to destroy the samples," told Kuran. "Either way I didn't ask."

"OK now my curiosity is beyond comprehension, this is something I got to see," Will waved over a waiter. "Hey would it be alright if my friend here used your kitchen real quick?" the zombie went to talk to some others for a bit before coming back giving Will a nod.

"And what should I make?" asked Kuran. "Scrambled eggs or sandwiches?"

"Anything, just anything."

"Then I try noodles with tomato sauce," told Kuran and moved to the kitchen, starting to cook.

Dart looked at Will and asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea to let him cook?"

"I'm doing this to figure that out," Will countered.

Fifteen minutes later a zombie came staggering out, gasping for air before turning white. From somewhere came wind, blowing the dust away… revealing the zombie TURNED into dust.

Kuran looked out of the kitchen and asked, "Did anyone see a zombie gasping for air? He just tried my noodles."

"Well he's not anymore," Wesley said dryly.

Dart leaned to Will, "Still thinking it was a smart idea?"

"Well I do now."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE THAT ZOMBIE TURNED INTO DUST!"

"Doesn't it prove he cannot cook?"

"Well, can you think of someone who can pull that off?"

"Nobody," admitted Dart. "But I am not tasting his food."

"I lost my appetite," Meru said.

"Me too," Haschel added.

"We should… probably get going," Albert said.

"Agreed," told Rose. "We lost more than enough time here."

After wrapping up their food to go, the group left the restaurant avoiding any conflict that might came with unintentionally killing one of its already dead staff.

Just as they were out of reach, the entire restaurant turned to dust and got blown away. Choosing not to ask any questions the group moved on until they came across a seemingly dead end with a teleporter on the other end of the room where they noticed a bright green spirit floating there.

"That's the spirit I sensed earlier," Wesley said.

The spirit glows up and Dart told, "You, you are… no way."

"Yes, it is possible in this city," told Albert and Kuran wondered. "Who is this?"

"Lavitz!" shouted Dart as the spirit molded into the form of a man wearing light green armor and the man told. "It's been a while, Your Majesty Albert."

"Lavitz," spoke Albert and Lavitz continued. "Your Majesty Albert, I have the honor of seeing your face again. And Dart… while we have been apart you have become strong… also you found new allies."

"Yeah," answered Dart. "Since you left us, we have encountered many enemies."

"Enemies?" asked Lavitz. "That's why there are so many souls that know you."

Everybody looked in surprise and Lavitz explained, "Souls that are attracted here remain with a variety of thoughts. That's why they are attracted by the gate of hell. Negative thoughts like attachments are the favorites of the devils from hell."

"And those devils are driving Mayfill aren't they?" asked Rose and Lavitz explained. "Rose, there are many souls who know you. Yes, there are countless…"

"Lavitz, tell me! Why have you appeared in front of us?" wondered Dart and Albert mentioned the theory. "Maybe… are you helping us out?"

But before Lavitz could answer he cried and transformed into a fully armed warrior and disappeared.

"He was talking about the devils," began Rose. "I wonder if one of them is playing with the soul of Lavitz".

"In this case we should take care of this if we run into the devil," told Kuran. "Though knowing our luck… I predict we have to deal with the devils anyway to reach the Signet Sphere."

The others agreed and they used the teleporter and they were taken to a bridge and found Lavitz there.

"Lavitz, why did you run off like that?" Dart asked.

Lavitz responded by pointing a spear at them, "Who the hell are you bastards!?"

"What do you mean? It's me, Dart."

"D-Dart….ARHHGG!" Lavitz grabbed his head and turned around where everyone noticed something attached to his back.

"What is that?" Dart asked.

"It's what is causing Lavitz to act this way If you want him back to normal we'll have to destroy it," Wesley explained.

"Then better we pin him down while we deal with this thing on the his back," told Kuran and got his blades out, rushing towards him to pin him on the stomach to keep the back showed to them.

Lavitz stood up and smacked Kuran away with his spear. With a groan he landed on his back and jumped on his feet to get ready attack.

Dart stopped Kuran before turning to his friend. "Lavitz, don't you recognize me? Don't you remember all the times we traveled together? Don't you remember Albert?" Dart pleaded.

"D… Dart... Majesty... Albert... UUUAAAGGGHH!" Lavitz yelled as he fell to his knees grabbing his head in pain. Kuran and Rose got behind and slashed the thing on his back several times.

Dart and Albert ran up managing to stab the strange object, eventually causing it to shatter.

"AHHHH!" Lavitz yelled stumbling around before finally collapsing. But a winged being with a scythe shot out of the body and laughed, "What a show! It was so moving a reunion that I'm totally choked with tears"

"Who… who are you?" asked Dart in shock.

"Oh, excuse me," he replied. "My name is Zackwell. I am a resident of the darkness."

"So you were the one in control over him," accused Kuran and Zackwell answered. "Yes I was. The man insisted he was so worried about you that he couldn't bear dying. I thought it was a little presuming, but I granted him momentary life."

"You!" shouted Dart. "Lavitz was my friend! How dare you! You will never get away with this!"

"Oh? Can you defeat me?" asked the devil with an evil laugh.

"We will see about this," told Kuran and held his Keyblade ready.

Before anyone made a move Wesley suddenly stepped forward.

"Zackwell... I've heard about you."

"You have? How exciting it is how my reputation precedes me," the creature crackled.

"Yes. I remember Ifrit telling me about a group of demons who tried and failed to overthrow him and you were one of them… so THIS is where you've been hiding," Wesley explained.

"Bah, you're just one of Ifrit's lapdogs aren't you?" Zackwell mused.

Wesley slipped on his hood, "Close…" he held up his hand and in a burst of black fire appeared a new weapon.

"…I'm his go-to lapdog. And how lucky am I to find you, now I will remove one more threat to the natural balance of death, now..Ṕ͝r͟e͘͠pa̢ré̢̛͏̶ţ́͡ǫ̸̷̛͡di҉̡͠e̢ t̷̴̢r̀͞ai͜͞t̀͟͝ơ͡r !"

"Not if I get you first!" he laughed and stormed forward, the scythe ready to cut Wesley.

Wesley quickly ducked and slashed at Zackwell leaving behind a scar that appeared to be burning.

He cried and tried to reach the scar to stop the burning. Wesley ran at the demon attempting to stab it, only for Zackwell to fly away from the attack.

Kuran threw his axe towards the wings of the demons to stop him and Dart rushed over to Lavitz, "Lavitz!"

He stopped as he saw Zackwell appearing from the shadows from on the floor, swinging his scythe, only for Wesley to appear out of nowhere, grabbing the scythe mid-swing. Albert came in and slammed his spear into their opponent, followed up with a stab from Rose.

Zackwell stumbled back and Dart ran up and struck with his sword, making the demon collapse and vanish into shadows.

However the thing on Lavitz's back appeared again and he stood up to rushed at Dart. Dart, on the other hand, threw his sword on the ground, spread his arms and called, "Lavitz!"

Lavitz stopped and groaned loudly and held his head before taking his spear and piercing it through his body, destroying the object on his back. Then he pulled the spear out and threw it away.

"Dart, Your Majesty," spoke Lavitz. "I am sorry. Even though I was being manipulated. I was…"

Dart stopped him and put his hand on his friends shoulder, shaking his head. Closing the eyes, Lavitz reasoned, "I could even… thanks to Zackwell. I could meet you again in death."

"You are not dead!" shouted Dart. "You will continue to live in us!"

Albert nodded in agreement and the three hit their fist together. However Lavitz began to break apart and he stepped back, "There is no time left. I will lead you to where the Signet Sphere is… with my last strength."

He began to glow, blinding everybody before saying, "Dart... thank you."

The light faded leaving behind a pillar of light that seemed to lead to the top of Mayfil.

"Well this is where we part ways," Wesley said.

"You're not coming with us?" Dart asked.

"I came here to exorcise the souls that forced here. Now that I did, I have no reason to continue on," Wesley said before turning to Will.

"It was nice while it lasted though."

"Same here. Until next time," the two gave a fist bump before Wesley vaporized into black fire and disappeared.

"We made it," told Dart and Rose said. "Yes. The moon has not set yet. The Signet Sphere is still safe."

"That means Shana is still safe," told Dart but Kuran told. "We have to hurry up."

"Once we go up this road of souls, there will be no return," warned Rose. "We are climbing up."

"Yes," told Dart. "Lavitz showed us the way. I have no hesitation."

"Then let's protect this last Sphere," agreed Kuran.

The group stepped into the pillar of light and found themselves floating near the top of Mayfil. Once the stepped down, they made their way to a balcony where they found the last Signet Sphere.

"This is a Signet Sphere? I thought… it would be bigger," told Kuran. "And I bet the trouble comes right after anybody tells something that jinx us."

"It was safe," spoke Dart and Rose nodded. "That Signet Sphere is the last barrier to protect the world."

"If it is destroyed…" began Albert but Rose interrupted. "There will be no other way but deal with the god itself."

"When Shana crosses to the Moon That Never Sets, the God of the Destruction will be born…?"

"I won't let it," told Dart. "I'll finish it here!"

Then a voice told, "I think so too"

Kuran leaned towards Will, "A) Why do they ignore me? And B) Should I even bother to play Genre Savvy?"

Will shrugged.

"Dad?" asked Dart and as answer came. "I'll finish the world here."

"Reveal yourself!" demanded Rose but the answer was again bodiless. "I don't hide"

Then he appeared in front of the group, "Our settlement is a peaceful one."

"So… wanting to destroy the world is a peaceful settlement?" asked Kuran "That is far from my definition of something being peaceful."

And he pulls his Keyblade out. Zieg only shook his head and told, "A fight is not appropriate before the celebration of a birth."

"Normally I would agree but in this matter it's better to abort this baby before we become baby toys!" countered Kuran, wondering if he made a good one.

Dart transformed into a Dragoon and flew at Zieg but was suddenly thrown back.

"Don't come near me."

"I… I won't let you," Dart panted.

Without hesitation Zieg pulled out the moon gem and crushed it sending a shockwave of energy that shattered the Signet Sphere letting a ball of light fly up into the sky.

"The arrow has already been released! To the finale of the world!" he said before disappearing.

With that the ground began to shake and Rose shouted, "The moon is falling!"

"And here I thought it was just a convenient earthquake," countered Kuran sarcastically before Albert lamented about the doomed world and that humans were unable to stand against the creators' will.

"One last chance we have!" countered Kuran. "I bet the soul and the body must still be united! So if we get to the body first and destroy it, we can still win this deal."

"Kuran is right," began Rose. "We have to pursue Zieg so we can prevent the reunion and destroying the body.

"Makes me wonder why the Winglies didn't do that in the first place," admitted Kuran as they began to run. But as they left the room, they found themselves on a platform with no way to get off safely.

"A dead end?" asked Dart as something came flying in. "The wings of Savan," chuckled Kuran. "Just right on time."

Everyone jumped onto Coolon's back, "We need you to take us to where the Moon That Never Sets is landing," Will said.

Coolon instantly sped off, towards the location Will mentioned. They watched how the moon descended on a specific spot. In the distance they could see that a beam shot down on the landing spot, setting something free. The moon descended on it, breaking the connections to the 'arms' of the object and Kuran asked, "Is this…?"

"That's right! This is the Divine Tree!" told Rose and as they flew closer, Virages appear from the moon, scattering across the land and also attacking the group. Coolon did its best to avoid the attacks but Kuran noticed one of the Virages turned around and shoot at them. He made a warning to Coolon to watch out. But it was too late….

A beam hit the wing of Coolon and they began falling down, crashlanding to the side of the Devine Tree.

Once they had hit the ground, Coolon told, "Sorry. I cannot… fly… anymore…"

"Everything is turning out just as Zieg wished," told Rose and Dart told. "The seal of the moon was broken, and the terribly disastrous plan laid by Soa finally has started."

"Those Virages are mere advance guards for the primary Virage Embryo," explained Rose. "It seems the birth of the god of Destruction will only be a matter of time."

Then she wondered, "Does the Divine Tree, which gave birth to all the species, want this as well?"

"The world is not over yet. We can still fight to save it, can't we!?" exclaimed Dart and Rose countered. "After you've seen those, you still can say that…"

"He should meet Sora! I bet they make a great team" told Kuran. "Me for my part says: If we still have a chance then something must be with us to succeed."

"If we are going to go down, might as well go down fighting right? Come on we better get moving," Will said

They nodded and began to make their way up of the tree. On the way, they found something and Rose informed, "This is a fruit from the Divine Tree. It seems to be dried up"

"Pretty small for a fruit from where one of the 108 species of this world came from," commented Kuran and Rose answered. "Only Soa knows the truth. That all species came from the Divine Tree is from the same legend but since we are standing on it, we better believe it."

"Then let's move or else this legend will be a forgotten one… since no one will be around to tell it," nodded Kuran and they began to move.

They came to what appeared to be a dead end. Dart noticed a large root that seemed to lead more upward. He felt a rush of wind blowing from an opening.

"Guys check it out."

"Amazing. All these centuries and the tree still appears to be alive," Will said. "But what's it doing?" Albert asked.

"From the looks of it, the Divine Tree appears to be preparing for the birth of the God of Destruction... and I think I have an idea," Will said as he examined the large root.

"What's that?" Rose wondered.

Will walked over to the opening and jumped in, getting blown up by the huge gust of wind. Kuran looked after him and muttered, "And now an umbrella to look more graceful," before jumping after him, carried up by the wind

Dart and the others looked for a moment to each other before following the two Keybearers. The wind flew them high up and they landed somewhere inside of the tree.

"I take it isn't that far to the moon anymore," guessed Kuran but then Kongol came and landed next to the group, causing the room to shake.

Everybody shook their heads and Dart noticed a bug-like creature. Kongol wondered if his landing woke it before it crawled away.

They continued until Will spotted something crawling on a branch, "Hey it's the bug from earlier."

"It's a miracle," told Rose. "There was an unhatched fruit left over."

However the bug jumped down to them and Kuran noted, "Just born and already after our necks… how much luck do we have."

"Damn it. Like we don't have enough problems already," Will moaned.

Everybody began to draw their weapons and started attacking the bug… only that it changed forms after the first couple of hits. Kuran looked at Will and told, "I hope this thing isn't turning into a deadly butterfly."

Will sighed, "Stop talking Kuran… just stop talking."

"Why?" asked Kuran and Rose told. "You are… hitting the mark too often."

And indeed after a few hits a butterfly came out.

The butterfly flew at Kuran swinging one of its antennas at him only to be grabbed by Kongol and Kuran swung an axe, only to hit the butterfly with… a club?

"What the…?" asked Kuran as he looked confused at the new weapon.

"A butterfly walked into a club, and it looked like it hurt," Will joked only to get unimpressed looks from everyone. "I don't care if that was bad I was not going to let that pun slip away," he said before striking the butterfly with his blades.

"I bet even this butterfly thinks it is a bad pun," muttered Rose before stabbing the monster.

"I honestly would not be surprised," Will said as the butterfly creature fell.

Once it was dead, Dart spoke, "Let's go. We are almost at the moon."

And they moved on. As they got closer Dart told, "Moon that Never Sets… It is spreading poison all over the world."

"And we have to hurry up, or the poison will place a lasting effect on the world, if I look at all the Virages flying around," put Kuran in.

"In order to stop it, we have to reach the core of the Moon," explained Rose and Kuran added. "Sometimes I wonder where you get all your information… did the Winglies know so much about the Moon? If yes, then why didn't they destroy it in the first place?"

"I doubt the Winglies had what it takes to blow up the freaking Moon," Will said before noticing another vine pumping hot air, this one seemed to go directly to the Moon that Never Sets.

"Do you plan to jump in, right?" asked Kuran and to answer his question Will simply did it. Kuran shrugged and followed him, with the others. Once they were out of this, "Wind elevator" wondered Dart. "Is this the Moon that Never Sets?"

"I think so," spoke Kuran. "Of course we could climb to one of the holes and look out of it to make sure."

As the group made their way they noticed a bright light far into the moon that began glowing brighter with the sound of a heart beat that echoed.

"Sounds like the baby is getting closer to be born," sweatdropped Kuran.

The flashes grew brighter until the group found itself in a forest.

"No… did we get send to the ground!?" Dart asked in disbelief.

"No wait, listen," Will said as the heart beat could still be heard.

"We're still here."

"Then no matter what it looks like, we gotta keep going!" exclaimed Dart and they began to move forward, impressed by the scenery they got. Dart blinked and told, "It looks like a grassland," as they moved forward.

As they began to enter a winter section, Miranda stopped and Dart wondered if something was wrong.

"I know this place," was her reply and Kuran asked. "Does it look like home?"

"Not only that…" spoke the girl; "It is the forest of Mille Seseau where I grew up."

Then she moved away, "I'll be back soon. Sorry, but wait for me."

"I don't think this is a good idea, given the god of destruction is about to be born."

Will placed a hand on Kuran's shoulder, "Just give her a few minutes, she'll be fine."

"Alright…" muttered Kuran and sighed, waiting.

"I don't get it. Why would Miranda suddenly run off like that?" Meru wondered.

"She said that this is a forest near her home. How could that be?" added Haschel.

"Hmm. Perhaps the unexpected nostalgia is making her realize that she has some demons she needs to deal with," Will said.

And suddenly they heard fighting noise and Kuran asked, "Don't tell me she has to literally fight these demons."

"Well it sounds like it," Rose said before the group decided to run towards where Miranda went. On the way there they saw a flash of light that lasted for a few seconds before meeting up with the Sacred Sister.

"MIranda, what happened?" sks asked Dart while Meru looked at the woman and wondered. "Are you really okay? Your eyes are kind of watery."

MIranda turned around and told, "Sorry. Please leave me alone now."

"What kind of demon was it?" whispered Kuran to Will. "And don't tell me it has something to do with her childhood."

"Alright then I won't," Will answered.

"We've wasted enough time here. Lets go," Miranda said.

The group later found their way out of the forest and stepped into an area that looked like the inside of the moon before they were sent in the forest. Following the only path they were on, the group found itself in some kind of pub surrounded by people.

"Where are we?" asked Kuran and Dart asked. "Why are people living in the moon?"

"I still don't know," told Rose. "But…"

Suddenly she slashed Dart and everybody wondered why she did that. Then she explained, "You feel pain, it is certain this is not just an illusion. This world is 'reality'."

"Indeed," told Albert. "I've never visited the moon before. But, I cannot help but feel I know this place."

Then he looked around, "People's faces, clothes… It's not a mistake. This is a building in Serdio."

Haschel nodded, "I have traveled all over Endiness and they have typical Serdian Faces."

Then one of them began to move but as she reached what seemed to be a wall, she disappeared.

"Gone?" Dart wondered in amazement.

"Reality based off our memories...But not exactly either," Will said.

"You really think that's what this is?" Rose asked.

"It's just like with Miranda's childhood home, So why not? But surly there's more to this reality than just our memory," Will said.

"How do you figure?" Meru asked.

"Well, does anyone remember a wall that you can just walk through?" Will added.

"Good point."

"Do you think we might run into our memories as well?" asked Kuran to Will

"I actually haven't thought of it, but to be honest I wouldn't doubt it," he admitted.

"Then expect something very lovely from me if this happens," told Kuran with a groan.

"1000 munny says mine is worse," Will said as they move to get through the wall finding himself in a cave area surrounded by a series of small huts and very short creatures.

"A world behind a wall. It seems Will's hypothesis was not too far off," Albert said.

"Minintos... this place seems to belong to them," Rose stated.

"If I remember correctly they are the 99th fruit. Anyway we'd best get moving," Will stated.

They walked through the village and they ended up finding a girl who wasn't a Minito. As Dart talked to her about this, Haschel realized that it is the girl from earlier. As he told it to Dart, he reacted with, "She's the girl who disappeared into the wall, isn't she?"

Then he spoke to her, "Hi, what are you doing here?"

As answer, however, the girl jumped through a vortex and Kuran guessed, "We have to jump after her?"

Haschel shook his head, "This girl… doesn't know about Dart yet."

"What are you talking about?" wondered Dart confused and Haschel told. "Let me go now."

He walked towards the vortex, "She is… Claire. She is inviting me. Sorry… but please wait for me here."

"And the next battle comes," muttered Kuran. "At this rate we all have to face something."

"Haschel is right," told Rose. "The girl was inviting Haschel, not you."

"How can you tell if she hasn't spoken a word?" wondered Kuran.

"Just work with it," Will muttered. Kuran sighed and whispered, "I take this Claire is Haschel's daughter… but what did he mean with 'she doesn't know Dart yet'?"

"Because she's Drats mom," Will whispered.

Kuran looked surprised and asked, "And while Haschel realized this, he didn't tell Dart, and Dart on the other hand never got the conclusion?"

"When you think about it it really doesn't matter that much, especially considering a certain incident that happened 18 years ago."

"Ouch," told Kuran and they soon heard fighting sounds once more but it stopped after a while. Looking to the vortex, took Kuran to believe this round was over now… but asked himself who was the next to face something in the past.

Haschel stepped out looking like he was lost in thought.

"You fought it too, didn't you?" Miranda asked.

"Yes… but you know, the past wasn't as bad as I thought," Haschel said.

"Then we better go now. It took long enough already," told Kuran, not really eager to think about this more. And they began to move again, making their way back out of the cave to the pub. The group stepped through the doors of the pub into a small section of a town where the noticed another vortex.

Figuring that's where they needed to go the jumped into the vortex and found themselves standing on nothing high in the sky with the two there just at miles below them.

"Whao!" Dart shouted, being caught off guard by the scenery. He and everyone else was hesitant to move.

Kuran moved forward and stomped a bit, "Invisible floor. And a good view on this town. Very good view."

"Invisible floor?" Albert asked.

"Even I have never been this high up before," Meru admitted.

"Try not to get to overwhelmed we still need to get moving," Will said.

"R-right," Dart said.

And they started their way through the sky, until they reached metal plates and something flew over them.

"That is…" began Rose. "Oh no! Michael! No! I couldn't have been mistaken! I was with him for more than 10 000 years! It was the vessel Dragon, my dragon!" explained Rose and Kuran told. "And he is coming back… SHOOTING!"

The dragon flew right at the group shooting black lasers that blasted holes in the invisible floor.

"Run!" Rose said.

Before having any time to react, Dart and Rose jumped down one hole, Will and Kuran jumped down another, and Albert, Meru, Kongol, Haschel and Miranda jumped down another.

The two Keyblade wielders found themselves at a large grass plain with a lake and a pipe railing behind them that lead to a dirt road.

"Wow... It's been forever since I've seen this place," Will said seemingly nostalgic.

"Where are we?" asked Kuran, shaking his head. "And why did I learn that Rose had an own dragon AFTER it tried to kill us?"

"That species of dragon has a tendency to lose control of itself the more it exerts its power. And since it fought in the Dragon Campaign that ended up happening… a lot," Will said before looking up at the sky.

"This place is a lake where Wesley and I used to hang out at every weekend. This is my childhood home," he continued.

"Looks definitely nicer than my childhood home" told Kuran "Brighter and a few more nice things"

"Unless its summer," Will laughed.

Kuran followed Will past a small creek and over a grassy hill to an open area where they found a young man wearing a bright red short-sleeved shirt a dark blue jeans with short dark brown hair holding a Keyblade.

The young man had his eyes locked on to Will looking like he was ready for a fight. Will only sighed as he made his way down the small hill where Kuran decided to stay.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked.

"Jared. I'm more surprised that it's just you. Safe to assume the others aren't here to back you up this time?" Will asked.

"This is between us! Don't think for one second that I'll let your buddy over there help!"

"Like you said: just us… But I still don't get it. It's been years, literally years and yet your still try to start something with me. I get that I haven't been the kindest person to you, but those years are long gone. Why can't you just let it go? Why do you keep treating me like the bad guy? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST MOVE ON!?"

"Because… I can't… you're more than just some punk I don't like. You're the only obstacle I could NEVER overcome. The day when we found out that Kingdom Hearts was more that a video game series, the day when I was chosen by the Keyblade, I had a chance to be someone really special. But no matter how much stronger I became… YOU were the center of attention. I then began to dream of surpassing you and that drove me to become even stronger. And do you remember what happened next?"

Will simply lowered his head.

"We all took the Mark of Mastery and out of all of us YOU were the one who earned the title of Keyblade Master!"

"During this whole time you still obsesed with the thought of beating me... alright then, well here's another chance to," Will said summoning his Keyblade.

Without hesitation Jared ran, swinging his Keyblade, clashing with Will's.

"The reason why Yen Sid didn't recognize you as a master is because you keep letting these obsessions get the best of you," Will said.

"SHUT UP!" Jared swung again, however, Will simply side-stepped, dodging the attack.

"All I've been trying to do was help you. You had so much potential... you really could have become a great Master."

"I don't need your help!"

"Heh, still acting like a moron... If you really want to go through with this that's fine. But know this... I KILLED YOU ONCE AND I CAN DO IT AGAIN!" the two ran at each other and swung their Keyblades, with Will's hitting it's mark as Jared collapsed.

"D… damn it!"

Will walked over to him.

"Did you really think I could have been a good Keyblade Master?" Jared asked.

"I honestly thought you were going to probably better than me," Will said.

Jared simply smirked as he was enveloped in a bright light a vanished.

Will walked back to Kuran deep in thought and Kuran didn't seem to have noticed Will's return for now. In fact he was staring into the distance right now.

"Hope I didn't kept you waiting too long," Will joked. "Nope… just… thinking."

"Well in any case, we're done here so let's get going," Will said before finding another vortex nearby. They jumped through and they found themselves on a castle with creatures that Kuran didn't recognize, "Where are we?"

"Beats me."

Then a raven landed in front of them and looked at them. Kuran looked at it and told, "I think… I know this raven."

It cried and flew chairs up, just like they had to follow it.

"Should we see want your friend wants?" Will asked.

Kuran nodded and they moved up the stairs, seeing one of these guards again.

"Funny, this place IS starting to look a bit familiar," Will said.

The crow led them into a sort of throne room where Kuran gasped. There was Maleficent with a man who held something in his arms

Stepping back, Kuran only stared at this scene… the man told to Maleficent, "Please! Help my son. You are my last hope."

"And why should I, the Mistress of all Evil, help some miserable fool like you?" asked the evil fairy and the man told. "I… I want to make a contract! Save my son and I will serve you whenever you see it fit."

"How could you be useful for me?" asked Maleficent. The man began to open his mouth but suddenly vanished as Maleficent turned to Kuran and Will, "You are not ready to know the full truth. You are only worth to know a portion of the truth. Some more you have to deserve Kuran…"

"This man… my father…" muttered Kuran and Maleficent smiled. "Indeed! You father made a pact with me… he serves me once I wish his service with your life as return. I implanted something into your heart to strengthen it. The darkness is the only thing that makes a heart strong."

Kuran just stared at her while asking, "Why… why did he saw you as the last hope to save me… why… DID HE FORCE ME TO LIVE WITH THE DARKNESS UNTIL THE END OF MY DAYS?"

"For that you have to fight!" declared Maleficent and bursted into flames, as well Kuran. Once the flames were gone, both were gone as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention!<strong>

**While in this chapter is revealed that Kuran has sons with Panne from Fire Emblem Awakening, soemthing has to be remembered: **

** They are the sons of an ALTERNATE Kuran. The Kuran of my stories is paired up with Faith from 6liza6 on Deviantart.**


	9. Legend of Dragoon part III

Kuran looked around in the dark room he was in. When he turned around, he saw Maleficent. Gritting his teeht he took his keyblade out and got into a fighting position, "Why… from all this why did it have to be you?"

"Because your memories of your father are too weak," told the Mistress of all Evil. "While your memories of me are reawaken from this one point. You ask yourself why your father turned to me? Of all people in the universe, why me?"

Kuran didn't answer but Maleficent laughed and began to burn. Then black chains shot out of the ground, wrapping around the dark keybearer. He struggled and Maleficent declared, "Because of the darkness you received me, you are my servant! My puppet to play with!"

Kuran struggled as he was forced to bow down to her. Gritting his teeth he declared, "You once gave me this darkness! But now it is mine!"

Then he forced himself on the feet, pulling on the chains. Maleficent laughed at this struggling but gasped as the chains began to break and Kuran stormed forward to the evil fairy.

Maleficent shot her magic at Kuran but he raised his arm to protect himself from the magic and it hit a shield which formed out of his darkness.

"You cannot defy me! I am the Mistress of all Evil!" declared Maleficent before gasping as her body was sliced by two dark blades from Kuran.

"Mistress of all Evil? Perhaps," mocked Kuran. "But not the MIsstress of Darkness… and the question, why you? Because you are the only one I was able to blame for the darkness… my memories of my father are nearly faded away. I am not able to recall this event since I was a baby… my heart remembers. My heart cried from the darkness. It… I was able to adapt but still had hate for those who did this. While you were only the tool… I understand that my father tried to save me…"

Will was still waiting for Kuran and then flames appeared and as they were gone, Kuran stood there.

"Are you alright?" Will asked.

"Depends…" told Kuran. "I just start to see something more clear."

"Good to know. Come on, we'll find Dart and the others back at the pub."

"Sometimes your acknowlegde of future events scares me," admitted Kuran while they began to move.

"I know this isn't my buisness, but I can't help but wonder. What happened that required you dad to ask for Maleficent's help? And how did he know about other worlds? I mean unless I'm mistaken isn't your family from a diffrent world?" Will wondered.

"We came from a place called Dark Plains… a Heartless infested world where the sun never shines. It's very close to the realm of Darkness," explained Kuran. "And about why my father was here… I have no idea how he knew about other worlds or how he got to her. According to Maleficent, I have a weak heart, close of dying because of this."

Then he shrugged, "Though since we are talking here about Maleficent, I am not sure if this is true."

"Hmm. well in any case we should get going," replied Will and Kuran agreed on that, asking. "Do you know which way?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"That's great," groaned Kuran. "Which means we have to search the way."

"Pretty much."

"Then let's go," groaned Kuran and they began to look around. It took a while as they explored the castle but they found a vortex down in the prison.

They stepped through and found themselves back at the pub where they found Dart and the others.

"Will! Kuran!" Meru said jumping in joy.

"Are you all alright?" Albert asked.

"We're fine," Will said.

"And how are you all?" wondered Kuran.

"I for one am left with a lot of things to think about," Albert confessed.

"You mean about your uncle," Dart said. Albert nodded.

"He was indeed my uncle, but he was so different back then," Albert sighed.

"Well you've seen him once here, surely that means you can see him again," Will said.

"You're right. And I think I know where he might be," Albert said.

"Let me guess: the guarded Portal outside this inn?" asked Kuran and Albert nodded to him while Kuran kept on. "And of course you have to deal with him alone…"

"That's… correct Kuran. You seem to know me well," told Albert and Kuran shook his head. "No… just guessing it from the fact that each of us had to face something alone, except for Meru here."

"Come on, let's go see him," Dart said.

And they moved out of the inn to the palace.

"Please, let me go from here," Albert said as he made his way to the back of the large throne room.

"How long would take this one?" wondered Kuran.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Will said as they noticed Albert pulling out his spear.

Sometime passed before Albert proved to be victorious.

"Is it now time to save the world or do we have to wait for Meru first?" asks asked Kuran, sighing loudly.

"A little bit of both," Will whispered before Albert returned to the others.

"Sorry you all had to wait. Let's get going."

And they start moving until they came in front of a sort of tower… and Dart wondered, "What is that?"

"Incredible…" spoke Miranda. "I cannot believe there is a palace more beautiful than the Crystal Palace."

"Again, not made by humans," Will said. Meru nodded and told. "That is the palace of the Winglies."

"No human technology could have made this," agreed Albert. Meru then ran out onto a bridge of light.

"At least we can cross. Come on guys," she said. However, before they could do so, the bridge suddenly vanished and Meru dissappered.

"Meru!" Dart shouted.

"Guess we have to wait for her now," told Kuran. "For this I should have gotten a game to pass the time."

Then he looked at the others, "How long do you think does it take until either the brigde or Meru come back?"

A while passed until the brigde of light appeared again. Dart and the others quickly ran across to find Meru in front of a pillar of light.

"Meru, are you alright!?" Dart asked.

"Yeah, no big deal. Let's get going," she smiled.

"Yeah. We should hurry now since we lost a lot of time," told Kuran.

Seeing how there was nowhere else to go, the group stepped into the pillar of light and found themselves in a strange place that seemed different than anywhere they had been before.

"Where… are we?" asked Kuran and Dart added in. "What is going on here? It is different from any part of the world we've known."

"Indeed," agreed Rose. "The places we have been looked like places on Earth. But this is a completely different world."

"Don't tell me, this is the core of the moon?" countered Dart. Rose took another look around and explained. "This look is appropriate for the world of the Virage Embryo, the God of Destruction, to be born."

"Let's hurry up," told Dart. "If this is our destination, my dad should be heading here too!"

"If he isn't already," told Kuran. "After all… he had a massive head start."

The group navigated their way until they began to hear the heartbeat from before.

"What's that?" Dart asked.

"No doubt a sign that we're close," Will said drawing his katana.

Kuran got his baldes out, "Then we should act soon."

As they carefully continued they eventually saw a large creature standing in their way.

"What's that?" Dart asked.

"A Super Virage! No doubt acting like as a last defence for the God of Destruction," Rose said. "And how do you know about it?" asked Kuran. "Did you run into one before?"

Before Rose could answer, Dart drew his sword and called, "I don't care what is waiting for us! We will defeat it and destroy the God of Destruction!"

Then he rushed in, followed by the others. Kuran shrugged and moved to help as well. The Virage opened up its chest area and shot a series of bursts of energy at the group, who dodged them.

Once the shots were over, Kuran went to get on the back of the Virage and hit it with his blade as often as possible. Kuran was eventually thrown off but was grabed by Kongol who ran up and slamed his axe into the Virage.

"Will! How about you play rodeo now?"

Will transformed and flew on top of the Virage's head who tried to shake him off.

"Whao!" Will then noticed some kind of lump that to him basically said 'hit me'. Stabbing it with his blade as hard as he could, the Virage slowly stop.

"Way to go!" Meru cheered.

Will noticed the area began to glow and feel a little warm, "What the…" before he could finish, both he and the Virage were enveloped in a large explosion that blew everyone else away.

"I-Is everyone alright?" Dart asked as the dust setteled.

"Yeah…" groaned Kuran. "Just cursing since I didn't expect a self destruct move."

Will was landed in front of everyone, or to be more precise his top half.

"Well that could have been worse," he said before noticing his missing legs. "Son of a bitch…"

"Did Deadpool regenerate limbs?" asked Kuran with a sweatdrop "And… even if he did… I don't have spare pants with me."

"Yeah I can regenrate if parts of my body can't be found. And it's not like I wear clothes when I'm a dragon anyway," Will said before transforming back appearing in one pice.

"I wonder what you would have done, if only your head had been left," joked Kuran.

"I wonder what would happen if NOTHING was left," Will wondered.

"I guess you would be dead," sweatdropped Kuran. "And this is nothing I would try out… not in the near future."

Dart looked around and began to wonder, "What if… that Virage we fought was in reality Shana?"

"Are you seriously wondering if that thing was the God of Destruction? Last I checked, Gods did not go down that easily, there is absolutely NO WAY that was Shanna," Will said.

"And we are not on a dead end," told Kuran. "Gods tend to stay somewhere which is a dead end for us mortals."

Dart nodded and the group made their way down the long corridor eventually stepping through into a massive area where they noticed a large glowing object near the back.

"Is this… Shana?"

"SHANA!" Dart said as he ran. Before he got any closer, Zieg dropped down out of nowhere and struck Dart with his sword causing his Dragoon Spirit to fall out and roll to his feet, Zieg simplied picked it up.

"Zieg!" called Rose and Kuran cursed, getting his Keyblade to fight for the Dragoon Spirit.

"You don't deserve that!" Rose said. However the Dragoon Spirit began to glow covering Zieg in Dragoon Armor.

"You say that even after this," Zieg mused.

"It seems that the Dragoon Spirit still recognizes you," Will said.

"Dad, why do you want to destroy evreything!?" Dart asked.

"The answer is simple: because everything is bound to eventually," spoke another voice. Will and Kuran looked and saw Guard Armor appear just behind Zieg.

"Oh crap. I forgot about you," Will said dryly. Kuran waved his hand. "Hi… surprised to see me?"

"I have to admit I was caught off gaurd when I realized that you can't be harmed by your own darkness. But that just means I'll have to take care of you the old fashioned way," the Heartless said before shooting his fists at the Keyblade wielders sending them flying back.

Kuran groaned and got up, getting his daggers out, ready to throw them.

"Kuran! Will!" Dart shouted.

"Don't worry about us! You guys take care of Zieg!" Will shouted back. Agreeing with Will, Kuran dashed forward, throwing his daggers before taking his axe out to attack one of the arms. Will tried to attack the head but was interrupted by getting a kick in the stomach by one of the legs.

Kuran glanced at Will but knowing he would be alright, he kept attacking the arm to break it, not seeing that one of Zieg's attacks were flying towards them.

Kuran cried as the fire of the attack engulfed him and Guard Armor prepared to punch Kuran, but suddenly a sharp blade sliced on the arm.

"GAH! What the hell!?"

"Don't touch him!" told a new voice and they turned. It was the warrior that helped them in the City of Magic before, having his blade ready.

"You?" asked Kuran and the warrior nodded. "Yes! And I brought somebody with me!" pointing to Lloyd who stood by Dart now.

"Lloyd!? You're alive!?" Dart said in shock.

"I refuse to die so long as the man who whishes to destroy the world continues to live," Lloyd said.

"Wasn't easy to talk sense into him," admitted the warrior. "Wasn't easy to pull him out of the water either."

"Y-YOU!" Guard Armor was about to shoot his fist at the warrior but was interrupted when Will kicked his head off.

"I don't think so, big guy."

Kuran and the warrior stormed in and slashed the arm several times before making a final slash which cut the arm in four parts. Turning to the rabbit ear sporting warrior he told, "I never thought to find somebody who fights like me."

"AHHH! YOU BASTARDS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" the Heartless shouted as he shot his other hand. Will jumped in the way and managed to slice it with his blades.

Kuran and the warrior used the opportunity to attack the feet. As the Heartless wanted to kick them, he only hit a dark portal which brought his feet into a position which is clearly open for anybody to attack. Will decided to take the opportunity and struck the feet leaving Guard Armor just a head and torso.

"Now we should hurry up with killing him," told the Warrior. "I don't know how long it takes before the final attack on the true enemy of the Dragoons will last."

Not taking any chances, Will quickly threw his Keyblade at the torso causing it to shatter, leaving the head to fall to the ground.

"Damn it... I… I failed," the head mumbled.

"Now we have to talk," told Kuran and held his Keyblade at the head. "Where are you guys hiding?"

"We don't have a specific hiding spot. We mearly exist in the Space Between Space," the head spoke.

"Then how about you lead us there?" he grinned. "I am pretty sure you want to get home."

"HA! I'd rather face my inevitable demise then have THAT happen. Might as well anyway, without my torso to sustain my head I won't last long anyway," the head scoffed rolling over to turn away from the Keyblade wielders.

Kuran wanted to say something but as the moon shook he stopped and looked around, "Don't tell me this place is about to blow up!"

"It's the destiny that is in store for this place," the head mused before rolling over to face Will.

"But you already knew that didn't you?"

Will simplied stared at the head before crushing it with his foot. With a loud sigh Kuran asked, "This place is about to blow up and we have to move, right?"

The warrior looked at them, "Can one of you fly?"

Will transformed and spread his wings answering the question.

The two jumped on him and Kuran told, "Better move now!"

"I just want to assure you that explosion acts as the aftermath from destroying the God of Destruction," Will said as he flew to Dart and the others who have appered to have gotten the upper hand against Zieg.

Kuran looked around, "Um… why is Zieg lying on the ground?"

The group noticed Zieg's body began to glow, the light coming from the man formed some kind of apparition with a face that Rose seemed to recognize.

"Melbu Fhrama!"

"Let me guess, until he is defeated we have to stop whatever explosions are about to come?" asked Kuran to Will.

"His defeat results in the explosion," Will said.

Then something exploded somewhere else, "And I say we have to stop an explosion somewhere else."

"What was that?"

"I would assume somebody is trying to blow the moon up before the God of Destruction does it," told the warrior. "It came from the outside"

"I take it we should see what it is?"

"This is a good idea," replied Kuran. "Not that this frees the God of Destruction or worse."

"Alright, let's go," Will said flying off.

They flew outside of the moon and saw a Heartless gummi ship shooting bombs at the shell of the moon while different airborne Heartless attacked the tree itself.

Kuran gasped at the sight and told, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Wow, never thought these guys would go for the simple method," Will said scratching his head.

"And now we have to stop them," told Kuran, looking at the enemies. Then he jumped and slashed through multiple enemies before using a Dark Portal to reposition himself and jumped on one of them before catapulting himself to the next enemies. The warrior followed suit and while not using any kind of Dark Portal, he showed he was doing it very well, leaving the ship for Will who drew his katana and fused it with his Keyblade.

He flew at one of the ships and managed to slice it in half with ease. In the meanwhile, the two others were able to finish the last Heartless off and landed on the ground.

Both looked up at the moon and Kuran called to Will, "We better get away from here!"

"Right," Will said before getting blasted by a black lesser form one of the ships causing him to plumit to the ground.

"WILL!" shouted Kuran.

Will pained heavily, grabbing his chest as if he was in pain. The two rushed to him and Kuran asked. "Will! Are you alright?"

"I-I'll be fine. Come on we… need to get going," Will said

"Yeah!" told the warrior. "Or else we might get caught in the blast."

Will then stood up and grabbed the two as he took off. Just as the Dragoons flew out of the Moon as it began to break up, causing Kuran to ask, "Is this about to blow up?"

Just then the moon collapsed on itself before giving off a massive explosion. Will and Kuran turned to Dart who was wearing a different Dragoon Armor, carrying Shana in his arm shouted.

"ROSE! FATHER!"

"They were still in there?" asked Kuran in shock.

"They...They chose to stay behind. Lloyd also died from that bastard Melbu Frhama," Albert explained.

The warrior sighed loudly, "Great… just great! Did you know how much trouble it was to pull him out of the river before he drowed on me?"

"They died fighting for what they belived in. Now that everything is done here we can work for the future they gave their lives for," Will said.

"So… what now?" Meru asked.

"Well. Kuran and I still need to find something. But I think it's best you all go home and live your lives," Will said.

"Then I will take my leave as well," told the warrior about to spring from Will's back.

"Wait!" told Kuran, stopping the warrior. "Can we have your name at least?"

The warrior paused and answered to Kuran, "Call me… Gureo Enmasca," before jumping down.

"Thank you for helping us… Gureo," Will said befor transforming back.

"Why does I have the feeling this isn't his real name? I mean we don't even know his face," told Kuran, not even having a hint who this Gureo might really be.

"At least we have a name to recognize him with," Will said dryly.

"True," told Kuran. "Do you think we might meet him again?"

"Maybe we will," Will said.

"Well in any case, best of luck you two," Dart said.

"Thanks," told Kuran and looked at the remains of the tree.

"If the Keyhole to this dimension is on this world it would have to be here or at least whatever is left of here," Will said.

"Then let's go," told Kuran. "I just have hard time to believe how many people died because of the 108th fruit of this tree."

As they wandered, the two noticed a red bird sitting on a branch before being joined by a dark blue bird. As they flew away Will noticed the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit alongside the Darkness Dragoon Spirit.

"Hey, check it out," Will said picking up the Darkness Dragoon Spirit.

"Funny! These thing can really take a punch," told Kuran as he went to touch the Spirit.

Will simply tossed it to him.

"You'd be surprised what can take a hit," he laughed. Kuran chuckled, "Do I have to look at you?" while he looked closely at the gem.

"Hey you did say you felt some kind of connection with it," Will joked.

The Dragoon Spirit suddenly began to glow a dark blue. Kuran looked in surprise as it glowed, asking, "Does it means… I can use it?"

"That's….usually what that means," Will said in a bit of shock.

"And here I thought I wouldn't be considred since am not even from this universe," told Kuran.

"Well, at least now I won't have to carry you when we need to fly somewhere," Will said. Kuran looked confused, "I thought outside of battles the Dragoon Spirits don't work."

"That was never really the case," Will said.

Will suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, causing him to fall to his knees. "GAHH!"

"Will?" asked Kuran, trying to see if there was any wound but he couldn't move him an inch.

Will sudenly collapesd. Kuran suddenly felt a strong darkness, it was similar to what he felt at Ferox.

"That's not good," he jumped back, getting his blade out.

Will slowly stood back up radiating a dark energy from his body. Kuran held the blade ready, asking, "I assume you are his darkness?"

Will easily knocked his blade out of his hand and grabbed him by the neck lifting him off his feet, "Got that right," he spoke in a distorted voice before throwing against a few feet.

Graoning in pain he got back on his feet, "This is… painful."

"Oh dont worry it will all be over soon," Will said as he began to walk over to him.

Kuran had his blades ready, looking for a way to attack Will who quickly vanished and reappeared right in front of him.

Gasping in surprise, Kuran tried to slash Will, who simply grabbed the blade mid-swing before crushing it, "What is that really it?" he mused before back-handing Kuran, making him fall. "And I thought you were full of suprises. What a disapointment."

Suddenly Will found himself several feet above the ground, falling… Kuran must have used a Dark Portal like a trap door and Kuran came from another, throwing his daggers at him. Will fell only to stand right back up.

"HA! Not bad… but not good enough," he said summoning a blade of darkness.

And Kuran clashed with him with his Keyblade, before kicking him between the legs.

"GAH! You little bastard!" Will growled before stabbing Kuran in the shoulder pinning him to the ground.

Crying in pain, Kuran used a Dark Portal to get away and win some distance, shooting a fire ball into Will's face while clenching his wounded shoulder.

Will was about to run at the darkness wielder but he suddenly grabbed his head in pain, "GAAAHHHHH!"

Seeing a chance, Kuran ran forward, wanting to cut his head off. While it won't kill Will, it will stop his tracks for now.

Will somehow managed to spot Kuran and quickly grabbed him by the neck, slamming him to the ground, "Nice try you two, but I won't fall for that again!" Will said before grabbing his head again. "AAAHHH!" as he let go, Kuran heard Will's voice. "Now's your chance. I need you to use your Keyblade now!"

Kuran pulled his Keyblade out and slammed it into Will, to push him away before pointing it at his head.

Will grabbed his chest, falling to the ground before laying motionless. Kuran cautiously approached him and saw the darkness pouring from his chest forming a small ball. After all the darkness was out, the ball began to mold into a humanoid shape. It wore a black and white body suit with baggy torn up pants and had claw like hands as well as a helmet-like mask with two red dots that appeared inside it that looked at Kuran.

"What the…" began Kuran, completely shocked about this turn of events.

"You... little... bastard. For once I was to take what should be mine without any complication, but as usual there's always SOMEONE around to make things so unnecessarily complicated!" the craeture said before summoning a weapon that looked like a Keyblade. "Oh well, if anything I guess I'll have to work for it… AGAIN. Might as well, I suppose, I've always been curious as to how your darkness tastes, Kuran."

"I am not sharing," told Kuran, getting back into a battle position but grit his teeth due the wound on his shoulder…

"Good, because I don't share," the creature said.

Kuran cried and stormed forward, having to end this soon or else the wound would stop his tracks.

The creature simply side-stepped, striking Kuran's back, causing him to stumble. Then he tried to throw his weapon at his enemy who simply smacked it away before kicking him in the stomach.

Landing on his back, Kuran held on his stomach with a groan, starting to push himself back on the feet. The creature laughed before kicking Kuran down again placing his foot on his chest.

Kuran glared at him and got a dagger out, slamming it into the enemie's leg, trying to cause some wounds, "AHH!" the creature retaliated by jabing his claws into Kurans injured shoulder.

He cried in pain, not able to control his body, just trying to get the pain inducing claws out of his shoulder, not noticing that his darkness began to react with the Dragoon Spirit.

The creatue jumped away at the unexpected display, "What?"

Kuran groaned as the resulting energy of this reaction ran through his body and he managed to get back on his feet, glaring at the creature, his eyes no longer belonging to those of a human… they were slits like of dragons… and an inhuman snarl was heard, "HA! HAHAHAH! Well look at this, looks like Mr. mommy-issues really does have a few surprises," the creature laughed holding up his Keyblade.

Kuran roared now, pure darkness exploding from him, covering everything. Once the darkness faded slowly, he was now covered in black bulky armor. The fingers of the hands resembled claws while the wings were not like the normal Dragoon wings but resemble closer to the wings of real dragons. And from every joint of the armor darkness leaked and even an armored tail was produced from the back.

"My my, you are something else. Such power, such darkness, such carnage," the creature said forming a smile in its helmet.

Suddenly Kuran was gone in darkness, nowhere to be seen. Heck, even the footprints he should have been leaving weren't seen.

The creature carefully looked around to see where he might have gone. Suddenly, he felt a pressure on his shoulder, and Kuran was back in his view, holding on said shoulders. The creature couldn't even react to the sudden reappearance of the darkness user before the armored knee slammed into his jaw.

The creature quickly backfliped from the blow landing on its feet.

"So it's true you really are chosen by the Darkness Dragoon Spirit. Heheh I bet you are so proud," it mused.

Kuran roared and dissapeared again… this time as he reappeared he slammed his claws into the creature's chest, attempting to push them through the body.

The creature held on to Kuran's arm slowly managing to pull it out before jumping away.

"You'll have to do better than that to get the best of me," the creature said.

Kuran was about to attack until something pierced the creature from behind. Both of them looked to see Will holding the Dragon Buster.

Kuran ignored then the other Keybearer and grabbed the head of the opponent, pulling on it to rip it off.

The creature somehow managed to pull the hands off and forced them onto the blade of the Dragon Buster protruding from its chest. Growling in pain, Kuran stumbled back allowing the creatue to get off the blade.

Painting heavily from pain, the creature turned to Will, "Tag, you're it," it said before vanishing in a Dark Corridor.

Kuran was growling loudly, standing there, breathing heavily.

Will cautiously held up the Dragon Buster, not sure what might happen. Growling, Kuran looked over, made a step but fell on the ground, darkness covering his body and as it faded, he was back to normal, but knocked out

Will withdrew the Dragon Buster and got his Keyblade, "Heal," healing both of them Will layed down to rest aswell.

After some hours, Kuran began to groan, slowly raising up, "What… happened?"

"This journey just got lot more dangerous, that's what happened," he heard Will's voice. Kuran looked over to see him sitting next to him eating a Sea Salt Ice cream bar.

"Then fill me in… last thing I remember is that a blade got into my shoulder…" admitted Kuran getting into a sitting position, leaning at something.

Will reached into his bag giving Kuran an ice cream bar, "First of, what's the last thing you remember?" after taking a bite of the ice cream, told Kuran, "I remember that you got under the control of something and after trying to fight, I got a blade into the shoulder."

"That was my Heartless, Null," Will sighed before taking a bite of his ice cream. "Don't tell me your Heartless is now free and will cause us trouble in the future."

"Alright, then I won't," Will joked. And Kuran replied on this joke by stabbing him with a blade in the heart.

"Ow! Jeez! Sue me for trying to make the best of a bad situation," Will huffed. Kuran groaned, "I just feel terrible. I need a holiday… but since we have a multiverse to save, we cannot take a break."

"By the way, your Darkness seemed to have an interesting effect with the Dragoon Spirit," Will added.

Turning his head Kuran asked, "What kind of effect?"

"Well you DID transform. But the transformation was... different. It was like… I don't know. It was like it was done by the Darkness Dragon itself," Will said not really knowing what to say.

"Given teh fact that I don't remember anything, it could be…"

"No kidding. You looked like an acual dragon than a Dragoon," Will said finishing his ice cream.

"Wow! I wonder what the others would say about this acknowledge," told Kuran and sighed. "But I hope I don't kill anybody by accidient while having this thing."

"Yeah It would be a good idea to keep transfomations to a minimum," Will said looking at his ice cream stick. "Sweet I'm a WINNER."

"A free ice cream also," chuckled Kuran while continuing on his own ice cream.

"You don't know, do you? You actually suppose to be saveing these to redeem for bigger prizes," Will smiled.

"I was only told that they were for free ice creams," told Kuran.

"That is trur. One for a free ice cream, three for a small keychain, five for a small ice cream cooler and so on. If you managed to get twenty you can get a statue head tissue box,"

"Al... right," told Kuran, blinking a lot.

"You know, it's things like this that I wonder if you have a hard time appreciating the simple things in life," Will sighed.

"Have my life and then ask again," told Kuran.

"Anyway I managed to find the Keyhole while you were out. It was in a burnt up fruit of the Divine Tree."

"At least we don't have to search it," told Kuran and looked at the remains of the tree. "Do you think there might be a chance that new fruits might grow on it?"

"I don't know, but either way it's not our problem anymore. This world avoided its destruction and now everyone can live in piece. And you know it's funny? This whole thing will trigger a positive chance leading to the Utopia that Lloyd wished for," Will said holding up the handle of the Dragon Buster.

"Well… after all he died for it," told Kuran. "Though he was nearly having to share the responsibility of its destruction."

"It's funny the Divine Moon Objects DID cause the creation of a new world… you know what? I'm keeping this," Will said before stuffing the Dragon Buster in his bag.

"Do you think it is safe to keep this one… what happens if they need it again for some reason"? asked Kuran

"They're Dragoons. Besides, they never needed it before and they took down a freakin god," Will countered.

"They destroyed something with the power to destroy the world. I wouldn't consider this as god unless he is immortal which made his destruction of course impossible," laughed Kuran.

"True, but I'm pretty sure you got my point. Anyway we should get going," Will said standing up.

Kuran followed suit and handed over his stick, "I don't have any use of the prizes."

Will opend the Dimensinal Corridor that seemed different. It looked out of control before the two could wonder they both were quickly sucked in.

Meanwhile in some unknow location, Orcus stood by himself before being joined by the Armored man.

"Stalwart Blade..."

"Orcus, I haven't heard from Gaurd Armor. Uou think he…" Orcus nodded.

"Yes it apperes he is no more as well."

Ugh! DAMN IT!"

"There's more. It appears that Stealth Sneak's information was correct."

"About what?"

"About there being something dark in Will's heart. Shortly after Guard Armor's demise it managed to get free."

"How did it get free?"

"I'm guessing it must have happened after Will got blasted by one of our ships Anti-Matter cannons."

"You think it will affect everything?"

"I don't know... It might be a good idea to keep our guard up just in case."

"Alright... So I take it everything is going smothly smoothly?"

"Yes. The next time they pass through they will more than likely get separated, allowing us a chance to take care of them separately."

"Alright, I'll go tell everyone what's happening."


	10. Sword Art Online part I

**ATTENTION: Before this chapter, Kuran is in the universe of KHLegacys stories, more exactly In "Birth by Fracture" starting with Chapter 26 "The Hero of Time and the Warrior of Darkness!**

**So read his stories. They are worth to read ^^**

Kuran stepped out of the Dark Portal and found himself in an odd room. The ground was black with yellow lines the walls were lined up like a round tower with yellow lines going up and between the lines were rows of four blue squares.

While he wondered where he was, a voice told him, "Welcome to ALfheim Online."

Then a hologram of a keyboard appeared and the voice explained, "First enter your gender and character name."

Wondering what this meant, he entered his first name Kuran and that he was a male. The next thing was that several hologram beings with wings appeared in front of him and the voice told him to choose his race from nine available races. Looking at the races he decided for the one in black clothes… Spriggan. As he confirmed his decision he realized, "Wait! Where is Will?"

However the voice told him that he will be brought to the home town of the Spriggan territory and a white light blinded him.

As he could see again, he noticed that he was standing in the middle of a forest. Left up in his sight, he saw a portion that showed two bars. One green and one blue… and his name next to it. He tried to look at it but it kept the same place from his point of view. Deciding to ignore it for now he started walking until he realized something… his clothes felt different. Looking down, he saw that he still sports his green scarf but now he got new different black clothes and his arms sports a sort of arm protection with spikes like on his Keyblade and he wore a jacket and a short cape attached on his waist.

"Okay… when did I get a change of clothes?" wondered Kuran but admitted. "Though I would not mind to take this as normal clothes if I get a position worth wearing these permanent."

Looking around again he decided to walk towards a large tree in the distance since he didn't know where he was or where a town would be. As he kept walking he heard a cry. Realizing that somebody might need help, he dashed over to the source of the sound and saw two figures.

One was clothed in black clothes and black hair while the other was a girl with tight green clothes and blond hair. Also orbs in red flames were in the near before fading out.

Stepping over carefully, the two people were not seeing to notice them at first but then something small appeared and pointed to Kuran's direction and they turned over to him

Deciding to find out where he was he walked over and told, "Hi! You don't happen to know where we are, do you?"

The girl looked in surprise and asked, "We are in the Ancient Forest and you don't know it?"

Laughing weakly Kuran told, "You see… I just choose Spriggan and the next thing I know is waking up here…"

"So you are a new player?" asked the girl and Kuran got a bad feeling but decided to play along for now. "Yeah... first timer for such a game in general."

"So you are using a Full Dive for the first time," concluded the boy. Then he told, "Well, I am a new player of this game as well. It seems we were captured in this displacement glitch together."

Then the little thing that had pointed to him whispered something to the boy and Kuran got a better look… it was a small girl with fairy wings and pink clothes… could it be this was a fairy?

The boy whispered back and the girl sighed, "Two newbies in the Ancient Forest by sheer coincidence? How funny. Must have been a bigger glitch."

"Papa… here is something odd about him," told the little fairy. "The Cardinal System had just updated itself some time ago."

"Really?" asked the boy and she nodded. "Yes… new skills, new weapons and some items."

"Eh?" asked the girl. "But normally such things were added in the maintenance."

Kuran shrugged, "Perhaps a surprise update?" then the Keybearer continued, "How about we introduce each other? I am Kuran."

"I am Leafa," told the girl and the boy answered. "Kirito… and this is Yui."

"Never thought to meet such a small fairy," told Kuran but the little fairy shook his head. "I am a pixie."

"Sorry… new in the game," laughed Kuran. "How about you te…"

"Te?" asked Leafa. "You mean tell you something?"

However Kuran didn't answer and turned to his right, one of his blades appearing in his hand, shocking the other two. Then he got ready into a battle stance and some monsters appeared

Kirito and Leafa quickly grabbed their blades and Kuran rushed forward, slicing up the first one, which shattered into polygons before proceeding to the next one.

"One hit kill as newbie?" asked Leafa while Kirito was just storming forward, helping Kuran in fighting the monster. Once they were finished, Kuran let his blade disappear while Kirito sheathed his blade.

Turning to Kuran he told, "For a beginner you know how to use your weapon. And how it showed up…"

Kuran cursed himself for not thinking this straight right now but Leafa only asked, "Are you sure that you are a beginner?"

"Well…" began Kuran. "I never had chance to even see my hometown upon arriving here."

Yui flew up to Kuran's face and told, "Something is odd, Papa"

"And what is it Yui?" asked Kirito and the pixie answered. "His data is different than yours or Leafa's… it is more like a NCP mixed with my own program."

"Eh?" asked Leafa and Kirito promised. "We will explain this to you later…"

Kuran on the other hand huffed, "Knowing my luck this might had been happening to me…"

"What do you mean?" asked Kirito and Kuran replied. "Ever heard of Tron?"

"You mean this one movie where a human ends up in a computer system?" asked Kirito and Kuran nodded. "Yeah… perhaps this happened to me without knowing… after all I don't remember me logging into the game in the first place. I don't even know how to log out if I can."

Kirito, Yui and Leafa looked at each other for now and Leafa suggested, "How about you just try to log out? If this doesn't work then you have to worry."

"And what do I have to do to log out?" asked Kuran.

In the next few seconds Kuran learned to summon the players interface through gestures and were instructed how to get a log out. He followed the instructions and pressed on the bottom and answered the question if he wanted to log out with 'yes'.

He expected to disappear or something else right now but… nothing happened. Judging from the expressions of the other three he guessed, "Am I in trouble?"

"Yes… yes you are," told Leafa and gestured Kirito to her side. They stepped outside of Kuran's reach of hearing and Leafa asked. "I guess this is a sort of quest with an interactive NPC… I heard of them but never met one since they are very rare. I bet we could get something good if we let him tag along."

"I don't know… we just met and I have an important business," told Kirito but Yui contered. "Let's just hear out what to do with him. We can still pause the quest later on."

Knowing that Yui had a point Kirito asked, "Why not making a quest pause right now?"

"Because it is rumored that such quest doesn't end until it is finished or the NPC's 'death'… at least what I heard. After all, I never encountered one before. I have to ask a friend who knows more first," replied Leafa with a shake of her head. "Anyway… we should fly to a neutral place first."

Kirito agreed and Leafa took off, calling over Kuran, "We are flying to Sylvein. That is a Safe Zone so we won't have to worry about fighting."

Nodding, Kuran went over and asked, "And how I am supposed to fly?"

Kirito laughed, "You really know nothing about the question… for me it is more interesting how Leafa is flying without a flight controller."

"Flight Controller?" asked Kuran and Kirito nodded. "The flight system is an assist of a controller that you hold on your hand."

Getting back down on the ground, Leafa explained, "Here is a little trick how to do it."

The next couple of minutes were spent by the blond haired fairy the concept how to fly without said controller… Kuran had some trouble since he didn't know how to materialize his wings at all. Once he got the catch, he managed to fly a little… only to crash into a nearby tree. Kirito on the other hand had trouble to stop rising.

Rubbing his nose, Kuran wondered, "Why do my author loves torturing his character so much?"

"Who knows…? " told Leafa. "Just one warning: Sylvein is in Sylph territory. Speak you cannot attack any Sylph but the Sylph can attack you."

"Since I am not planning to pick a fight, I would be fine," told Kuran and Kirito agreed the same.

After they had the basics down with flying, they made their way to Sylpheim. While Leafa and Kuran flew side by side, Kirito was rolling around like a child.

"He got good instincts," told Leafa. Then Kirito challenged to go faster and Leafa sped up on that challenge. While Kirito didn't seem to have trouble to keep up, Kuran was wondering if they were insane as he tried to keep up.

After some time they began to reach the town… and two problems began to occur: first, Kirito DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO LAND! While Kuran… he couldn't slow down.

So the darkness user did the only thing he could imagine in this time… he twisted his body around so he would hit the incoming tower with the feet first while Kirito… he slammed there head on and fell down.

Kuran sighed as he was floating over the ground and called down to Leafa, "And how do I land?"

Looking up the blond fairy called, "I come up to you! I hope your flight time isn't completely used up."

"Flight time?" asked Kuran and then he noticed his wings are disappearing. "Using up?" then he looked up to measure his fall and muttered. "Bugger…"

Then he fell down… at least he had a sort of soft landing… on top of Kirito. The two were still groaning from this experience and Kuran demanded, "Before we fly longer distances, we exercise slowing down and landing…"

"I agree with you," told Kirito.

"Better I heal you two," sweatdropped Leafa and stretched her hand out and runes began to float around her. While speaking words, some of the runes began to line up until she finished and the healing occurred.

"Magic…" muttered Kuran and began to rise while Leafa told that only Undines were able to use high-level healing. However, she thought that these standard level ones should be learned by the two Spriggan.

"So different races get different bonuses?" asked Kirito and Kuran wondered. "And what are Spriggans good for?"

"Illusions and treasure hunting," answered Leafa and Kuran shrugged. "Very limited for battle."

Once they were on the feet he commented, "A pretty place… normal for Sylph towns?"

Then a voice called, "Leafa-san!" turning around they saw a smaller Sylph running to them, calling. "You're okay!"

"Oh, Recon," told Leafa while Recon called. "You're great, Leafa-chan"

Then he noticed Kirito and Kuran, "Two Spriggan?" while jumping back and grabbing his weapon.

"It's okay," reassured Leafa. "Kirito-kun saved me while Kuran-kun happen to stumble by as well. This is Recon," explained Leafa to the two Spriggans. Then Recon told to two, "Nice to meet you."

However, the Sylph jumped back and grabbed his weapon again, "Are you sure about this?"

"What danger we could be here if we cannot attack any Sylph?" asks asked Kuran and Recon thought about it. "You… You have… a point. But… but you could be spies."

"It's fine," told Leafa. "They are little too dim to be a spy."

Kuran looked offended while Kirito shouted, "That's mean."

"Sigurd and the others saved you a seat at the usual tavern," explained Recon to Leafa. She thought for a moment and told that she would pass today. Shocked Recon asked, "You aren't coming?"

"No, I promised Kirito-kun a drink for saving me. And Kuran-kun is tagging along since he is pretty new here."

Then she grabbed the hands of Kuran and Kirito and told to Recon, "See you later."

Later in a tavern Kirito asked, "Was that, your boyfriend?"

While Yui wondered, "Your lover?"

Kuran shook his head, "I bet neither of those."

"Kuran is right," told Leafa. "We are just party members," she replied nervously.

"You seemed pretty close, though," countered Kirito and Leafa just countered. "I know him in real life. He's in my class at school."

Kuran looked over her at the mention of school and wondered how old Kirito or Leafa really were… but he guessed he won't wouldn't find out soon.

Then she changed the subject by mentioning that the Salamanders were pretty aggressive.

"Salamanders?" asked Kuran and Leafa told. "One of the races in ALfheim Online. Easy to identify by red hair, red wings and usually red armor. They never got along with us Sylphs. While PKs are common, such an organized one like today is totally new."

"Sounds like I got late from my part," mused Kuran and then Leafa explained. "I'm sure they'll start trying to clear the World Tree soon."

"Could you tell me about the World Tree?" asked Kirito and Kuran was eager to learn as well, assuming it was his goal of this universe as well.

Leafa wondered why and Kirito just said, "I want to get up there."

"I think that's true for all the players," explained Leafa. "That's ALO's grand quest."

"Care to explain it deeper?" wondered Kuran and Leafa began. "Here is a limit on how high you can fly and you are aware that there is a time limit for flying."

"We know," was the two Spriggans reply and Leafa continued. "The first race that reaches the Floating City atop the World Tree, and hold an audience with the Fairy King Oberon, will be reborn as advanced class known as Alfs. And they'll be able to fly as much as they like."

"Sounds broken to me," told Kuran and wondered. "How to get up there?"

"The base is a big dome," spoke Leafa and kept on. "You can reach the Floating City from there. But the NPC guardians that protect the dome are really powerful."

"They're that strong?" asked Kirito and Leafa told. "The game's been around for a full year. Would you believe no one's beaten the quest yet?"

"Everyone must be missing a key quest," told Kirito. "Or it's set so that one race can't get there by themselves."

"You have good instincts," told Leafa and Kuran chuckled. "You mentioned it earlier"

Nodding she kept on, "Everyone's searching for a missed quest as hard as they can right now. But if it's the latter, no one will ever clear it."

"Reasonable," told Kuran. "Since only one race would be granted to be reborn, no one would be willing to give the chance up by helping others."

"So it is impossible to reach the top of the World Tree?" asked Kirito and Kuran shrugged. "From my experience we can tell: giving up would be too easy, and no achievement is easy to reach."

"Not to forget the fun of flying," smiled Leafa. "Perhaps in a few years-"

"THAT'S TOO LONG!" shouted Kirito and the other two looked surprised while Kirito said sorry with the explainantion explanation. "I need to reach the top of the World Tree."

"Why is it so important?" asked Leafa and Kirito told. "I'm looking for someone… "

From the sad look on his face, Kuran guessed, "It is complicated right?"

However the only answer he got was a nod, confirming his thoughts. Then Kirito told to Leafa, "Thank you… that information helped a lot."

As Kirito stood up to leave, Leafa stopped him and asked, "Are you going to the World Tree?"

"Yes," told Kirito. "I need to see it for myself."

"It's crazy…" told Leafa. "It's far, far away, and there is a lot of strong monsters. Sure, you're strong, but…"

"That's why I going with him," told Kuran and stood up as well, moving to him while Leafa shouted. "You don't know the way! So I take you two there!"

"But I couldn't ask that of someone I just met," told Kirito and Kuran shrugged. "Just accept it"

"Fine…" told Kirito and Leafa asked. "Can you log in tomorrow?"

"Y-Yeah," told Kirito while Kuran told. "Just tell me where to find you and I will be there."

"Then be here at 3:00 PM," told Leafa and Kuran asked. "Where can I find an inn to keep my avatar safe?"

"Use the rooms upstairs," told Leafa. "See you tomorrow."

Leafa disappeared by logging off and the two Spriggans got up to the rooms. Kuran went into his room and laid down on the bed, wondering, "What is Will doing right now… and is there a way to get out of this game? Or is my quest in the game?"

On top of the World Tree, a green clothed fairy with a crown and green wings was walking down a hall… but this hall reminded of a lab instead of a place inside a fantasy world. This man was Fairy King Oberon… or at least this was his character name. In real life he was known as Sugou Nobuyuki, the chief of the research institute of RECT Inc., the company that was behind the Online game ALfheim Online.

As he walked down, a voice called, "Oberon. We have to talk."

"Huh? What does this lonely dark creature want from a god?" asked Oberon and looked at a muscular, humanoid creature with dark purple skin. The tips of its feet were red, and it had small, dark grey wings on its back. It also had an orange wing on each of its elbows. It had a long tail that ended in a silver, circular, pendulum-like blade. Its small eyes were glowing yellow, and its head features two large, conical, dark purple spikes on either side. It also had two horns with orange tips on its head that connect to each other to form a heart shape.

"The system had updated itself with new items and skills. And these two parts are surprisingly close to the abilities and weapons of one of my group's enemies. We better have counter preparations running. Or else the help of my people will be gone."

"Eh? I will have my people getting to this," told Oberon with a smile. "But now I have to go to an appointment… see you later."

Once the 'King' was gone, the heartless muttered, "Don't forget… without us you wouldn't know the effects of the heart to the mind. Or anything that helps you in your experiments."

The light of the new day was what made Kuran wake up. Slowly rising from the bed, he sighed and wondered what time it was… after all, he wouldn't be anywhere without Leafa and Kirito.

Instead he used the time to explore the town and got to a few shops… after all, the blade he carried around was a starter weapon and if he had to use a weapon of this place, he preferred to use something that might be able to dish out more… and that might be a nice addition to his usual weapons.

However, before he started shopping around he wondered about his 'Game Stats' and starter money. With his hand he made the gesture that opens it and began to push the bottoms which float in front of his face.

After a few pressings he got a list of his stats and skills. His lowest stat was magic with 50… which doesn't surprise him due his lack of magic abilities. His highest stats however, were agility and strength with 750 each. The rest were between 600 and 700, though defense was at just 300… he guessed which weren't bad. Next he looked at his skills. First, there was a small list of spells which he guessed were the basic Spriggan spells. Though the next ones were skills which confused him… each of them marked with 'Master' were "Darkness Creation", "Dark Corridor" and "Keyblade Summoning".

"What happened that I got these as mastered skills," wondered Kuran to himself and looked next to the items. The list included everything he had with him before getting to this place, minus his clothes. Even the Crystal he had to leave the dimension was included in the mix. But what caught him completely off guard was the money: for this amount he must have hunting down everything that brings money for years. This can never be a starter amount.

"Guess living in a fanfiction that originates from a video game has its effect on actual games…" mumbled the keybearer to himself.

However, this gave him the chance to buy a decent weapon for his time inside this game. While walking around he saw a good amount of blacksmiths and other merchants… some were other players while others seems to be NPCs.

His eyes fell to one which is if his recalling of the fairy species was correct a Leprechaun. And judging on the form of the wings, they must be good as blacksmiths… at least he hoped it.

Kuran moved to him while he was displaying some weapons and he asked, "I am right to come here if I want some good weapons?"

The silver haired fairy looked at Kuran for a moment and chuckled, "You must be new here! I am Apar! Traveling blacksmith and I get to every town of ALfheim Online once a month. And my work is repeatedly requested by even the best players if they need alternatives to their legendary gear! And I sell for every purse!"

"Good to hear," told Kuran. "I am looking for a new weapon. No standard since I have already a weapon collection."

"Then why are you having a Spriggan starter sword on your back?" asked Apar. Pointing to the weapon Kuran asked, "This? Just nostalgic since it helped me to get THIS!" and with a flash of his hand, the Keyblade appeared in his hand.

Apar stared at the sudden appearance of the weapon and Kuran held it in front of him, "Like the view?"

Tapping close to the Keyblade, a screen appeared in front from Apar, showing the weapons stats. Raising his head he asked, "How much do you want for this blade? I would give you my entire weapon collection for this thing."

"Sorry! Not selling," countered Kuran while letting the Keyblade disappear. "Though I am looking for something exotic and I have a well filled purse."

"Of course!" told Apar. "For a customer like you, I am sure we find something!"

With that the leprechaun began to search through his collection, "Since you said exotic, I assume you have the normal things like daggers, swords, axe and lances already…"

"Yeah," replied Kuran. "I also have a bow, though I still need exercise with it."

Nodding, Apar told, "Then I would go for a dual blade."

"Dual blade?" wondered Kuran and Apar told. "It came with the latest patch and not many are using it yet. In short it is a staff with blades on each end."

"Then I would like to have a view on your products," told Kuran. "I meet up with a friend later and given the task we will face, I assume I could use something that allows me to attack several angles."

"Due your race as Spriggan and the price range you gave, I would offer you this one," told Apar and pulled a long weapon out. It was mostly black with two large triangle styled blades on each end which the center are decorated with a white triangle and white lines running around the edges and shaft. Apar explained, "This is the high level weapon Deyuarutonbokattāyari. It is one of the sharpest weapons you can have within ALfheim Online. And I added a special effect that protects it even when it is hit by weapon breaking spells."

Whistling loudly, Kuran took the weapon with both hands and made some swings and movements to test it. While it is difficult to handle at first, the handling reminds him a lot like a spear so he guessed after some battles he would be able to use it. Nodding, he tapped the weapon to look at the stats like the blacksmith did it with the Keyblade and nodded, "Good! I am buying it."

"It is a pleasure to work with a customer like you," told Apar. Kuran agreed with him and after discussing the prize a little, Kuran equipped his new bought weapon, though he wondered how he would spell or name it in the future… after all its normal name is quite long and… difficult to spell or remember.

Then he spent some more money for some supplies like healing potions and support items which could get handy in fight against in game monsters and other players. As he checked the time later, he discovered it was nearly time to meet up with the others and he got back to the tavern he was staying, bought something to eat and enjoyed his meal.

Later he saw Leafa coming in while Kirito appeared in the seat in front of him. Cleaning his face after the meal he told, "Hello! Nice that you are here now."

"Thanks," told Kirito and Leafa asked. "You have been waiting here?"

"Yes," told Kuran. "And I took the chance to shop a little… I got us some supplies and a new weapon for me."

"Oh right," told Kirito and looked at the sword on his back. "This won't be good enough."

"Yeah, then let's go to the weapons shop," offered Leafa and Kuran wondered. "How about we search for the leprechaun Apar? I got my weapon from him."

"Apar?" asked Leafa. "Won't be possible! At this time he is already gone to the next territory."

"Oh," replied Kuran. "Bad timing I guess."

"I think a weapon from an NPC is enough," told Kirito and Leafa asked. "How much money do you have?"

Kirito opened his menu and before he asked, told Kuran. "Yui is the money of this place"

"We're leaving Yui," told Kirito, waking the Pixi in his pocket.

Later they were by the shops and Kirito bought himself a sword which was black and almost so tall as himself, able to swing it with one hand. Kuran wondered how strong Kirito was.

Then they were on the way to the highest tower of the town, since for long flight travels, the extra altitude is very helpful.

Just as they were about to enter the elevator inside the tower, a voice called them and turning around they saw a Sylph warrior coming towards them.

"Hello, Sigurd," spoke Leafa and Sigurd asked. "You're leaving the party, Leafa?"

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Leafa and her party leader asked. "Don't you understand how that will inconvenience the other members?"

"I joined when I had time and I can leave whenever I want," was her counter with Siguard arguing. "But you're already a well-known member of our party. If you leave without a reason, it will damage our reputation."

"She has a reason," told Kuran. "She is helping us to get around. Not to mention: she isn't your possession. She has a free will and can do whatever she wants."

"What was that?" asked Sigud and Kirito answered. "You can't keep other players equipped all the time, as if they were your armor or sword."

"You!" shouted Sigurd. "You are just another dirty Spriggans! And probably kicked out renegades!"

"Don't be rude," protested Leafa. "Kirito-kun and Kuran-kun are my new partners."

"What?" asked Sigurd. "Are you abandoning your territory and becoming a renegade, too?"

"Yes, I am!" answered Leafa. "I'm leaving this place!"

Sigurd growled, "As long as you buzzed around, I didn't plan to concern myself with you. If you're here, in another species' territory you can't complain if you get killed, right?"

"Your reputation," shrugged Kuran. "After all, you are striking down defenseless players. I bet this will do a great deal for you."

Sigurd narrowed his eyes and claimed, "Once you're outside, run and hide, Leafa. If you betray me it won't be long before you regret it," and left afterwards

Kuran looked to Leafa and told, "Quite a challenge you took up."

Without a reply, she took the hands of the two Spriggans and pulled them up to the top of the tower, "This is an amazing view," told Kirito and Kuran agreed to this and asked, "Are we ready?"

"I always wanted to leave this place," told Leafa. "So am I."

"Really?" asked Kirito. "But it feels like I made you leave on bad terms."

"There wasn't any other way I could have left," told Leafa and Kirito asked. "What's a renegade?"

"A player who abandoned their territory is a renegade," explained Leafa. "And other players look down on them."

Kuran nodded since he thought so much as soon the term came from Sigurd. Leafa and Kirito talked a bit more, with Yui making her quips but Kuran wasn't listening anymore since he was only staring at the World Tree… he had the feeling that over there he would find more than he would like to find.

Suddenly Recon stormed towards them and couldn't believe Leafa's intentions. And that she didn't invite him to do this. Kuran laughed weakly but after a short talk, Recon decided to stay on the party since he had a bad feeling and asked the two Spriggans to keep Leafa safe.

"I am not the type who lets his guide get killed," told Kuran with his hands on the hips. After saying goodbye they began to fly towards their destination.

And along the way they fought a couple of monsters, showing a good teamwork between them. However since their flight time was almost over, they landed on the ground.

Then Leafa told, "The toughest part on the trip between Sylph territory and Arun will be the caves of the mountains in front of us! They are above the altitude limit. At least I think so."

"You was were never there?" asked Kuran and Leafa nodded and then Kuran told. "Better we go now."

"Yeah. Supposedly, we can rest at a neutral mining town midway," explained Leafa and wondered. "Do you still have time today?"

"It's 7:00 PM in the real world, huh?" came from Kirito and he told. "I can keep going for a while."

"I can keep on as long it is possible for you Leafa," came from Kuran and Leafa smiled. "Then we can keep going for a while. We can rotate out here."

"Rotate?" asked Kuran and Leafa explained. "We each log out and rest while the other watches. You can't log out instantly in the neutral area."

"Then I watch both of you," told Kuran. "When we call it a day, I can still log out."

"Thanks," told Kirito and Leafa nodded. "Then see you later"

And the two logged out. Kuran stood there and got his weapon out, to attack anything that might show up while he watched the empty avatars.

Yui came out and sat down on Kirito's shoulder, "Say Kuran… are you an AI Avatar?"

"AI Avatar?" asked Kuran and Yui explained. "Avatars controlled by an AI. Due the advanced versions of the AIs they are mostly aware what they are but fulfill their roles."

Kuran shrugged, "I don't know. If I am one, than the programmers did a hell of a good job to make me having memories of my entire life."

"I… see… but your data is so different to Leafa's or Papa's data," countered Yui and Kuran shrugged. "I would tell you if I knew…"

"I… see," Yui sighed and then suddenly Kuran jumped up and looked around while having his weapon ready.

"Something wrong?" asked Yui and Kuran told. "Somebody is here... watching us."

"But I don't see any other players," told Yui and then Leafa told. "Perhaps a Tracer."

"Tracer?" asked Kuran and turned around and then added. "And welcome back."

"A Tracer is a spell that turns into an insect or animal to follow other players. Though it could be in quite a distance if the magic skill is high enough."

"I see…" told Kuran. "Once we are on the caves, we will try to get rid of it and speed through as fast as possible to the town… this tastes too much like a upcoming ambush."

"An Ambush?" asked Kirito as he was back logged on and Kuran answered briefly. "We are being watched by a spell which follows us as animal…"

"We have no prove though," told Leafa. "Only Kuran-kun's word."

"Better we play on caution," told Kirito. "We should continue."

Leafa agreed and they began to fly into the distance, followed by a bat with red glowing eyes.

After a couple of hours, the flight was finished and the group moved in… and the bat followed only to be grabbed by a left behind Kuran. While holding this struggling piece of data, he called into the cave and once Leafa saw this bat, she took her sword and slashed it before storming into the cave. Kirito and Kuran exchanged looks before following her and Kuran asked, "What is going on?"

"This was a Salamander Familiar. Which means they were behind us and they know that we destroyed their tracker," told Leafa. "And it is best that we get to a safe zone before they catch up with us!"

"Papa!" began Yu.i "I detect 15 Players coming."

"Nice! Five for each of us," told Kuran dryly. "How about we shoot us afterwards?"

"You are a pessimist?" asked Kirito and Kuran just answered. "Only a bad history… you wouldn't believe what I lived through before running into you."

Then he asked, "Yui! Can you look at the Spells we are able to use and determinate which one could be the most effective if they catch up?"

"I can do that," told Yui and began to concentrate while they were running to the city. They reached a larger cave where the city laid in the middle of an underground lake, connected by two bridges.

Yui had told them about a spell that her papa could use but would require some time to cast. Acknowledging this, told Kuran, "If we have to fight, then Leafa should protect Kirito with a spell while I cause for some distraction to them."

"Sounds like a plan," told Kirito and Leafa told. "Let's hope we don't have to put it on the tes.t"

However… just as they were about to reach the gates of the town, a spell hit there and a stone wall erupted into the high.

Kirito was about to jump at the wall but Leafa told, "This won't work Kirito! Only if we defeat the mage making it, it will crumble."

"Then we have to fight," told Kuran and turned around, pulling his weapon out.

And in front of them were two rows of 3 soldiers with shields and behind them were 9 mages. First four in a quarter formation and behind them were another quarter formation with somebody in the middle.

"I hope this works," told Kuran and stormed forward slashing at the first row. However the first formation of mages healed them instantly while the other shoots shot fire spells.

Kuran was hit while Kirito was about to rush to his aid. However Yui stopped him and he began to recite the spell. The mages were about to shoot the next spell before Kuran stormed forward and disappeared in the darkness… everybody was looking in surprise at this before a cry from one of the mages was heard.

Turning around, they saw Kuran having somehow gotten behind the Salamanders and had impaled one of the mages.

And before anybody had recovered from this second shock, Kuran had pulled out and jumped at the other mage, slicing him in half.

Now some of the soldiers have snapped out of the situation and were storming towards Kuran. The Keybearer held his dual blade ready to defend himself but then…

A roar caused to turn them again, this time they saw a large monster facing them. Kuran made a few steps back as this creature attacked and slashed the front guards before taking a mage into the snout and gulping them down.

The remaining people were fleeing but Kuran kicked one of them and held his blade against the neck while the monster was finishing the others off but didn't move at Kuran. Leafa came to them and told the Salamander, "Now you tell us what you know!"


	11. Sword Art Online part II

Leafa, Kirito and Kuran were stood in the middle of the underground town and Kuran told, "I cannot believe that you bribed this guy."

"What? It worked!" told Kirito.

Kirito had offered everything he had earned in that battle against the last remaining mage in exchange for his information. From that they learned that this group was especially dispatched to take care of their little trio since Kirito took care of one of better players in one swing and something else… but due to the rank the mage, he didn't know the detail. What he also could tell was that a raid group sized headed north but not for the grand quest in the World Tree due to the lack of Legendary Equipment and the Salamanders were saving up to buy them.

Kuran had crossed his arms as he ran though the information… then he asked something, "Leafa… are there any quests or system exploits which could allow this Salamander group to gain a lot of money?"

"Not that I…" began Leafa but stopped. "There is something… but how would they know…"

"What is it?" asked Kirito and Leafa explained. "Our Faction Leader is meeting today with the one of the Cait Sith to form an alliance to tackle on the grand quest. If the Salamanders are attacking now… they could not only invade the Slyphs territory but also the Caith Syth territory after slaying the leaders. Then they also could raise any taxes and get a third of the territories stored Yrd."

"To know something like that you need a mole," told Kuran. Leafa agreed and tried to contact her friend Recon since he had sent her a massage during the run. However he seems to have logged out and told the two that she is logging out for a moment to call him.

Once she was out, Kuran shoulders the empty avatar of hers and Kirito asked, "Why are you grabbing her?"

"If her leader is about to be attacked, it is better to have a head start," was the darkness user simple reply. Accepting this, the two Spriggans began to move and Kuran asked Yui, "Can you determinate where the current Leader of the Cait Sith or the Sylph are right now?"

"Moment," told Yui and concentrated a bit and after a while she told. "You have to fly north once you exit the caves on the other side of the mountains… though I cannot say it detailed… the Cardinal System only allows access to the local maps and nearby players… I was only lucky for the factions leaders due to a loophole but this was closed by one of the sub routines."

"Can it fix its own bugs?" asked Kuran and Yui nodded and Kirito explained. "Given the original creator of the Cardinal System and his plans for it, I am not surprised."

"Would love to hear the story but we have to hurry," told Kuran and they rushed out. On the way Leafa was had woke up or rather had logged back in and gasped in surprise as she found herself being carried by Kuran.

"Welcome back!" told Kuran and put Leafa down. "We thought a head start would be good."

"That's correct! I just learned from Recon that Sigurd has betrayed the Sylphs!" shouted Leafa and Kuran nodded. "One more reason to hurry… if the Cait Siths learn that they were sold out by a Sylph it wouldn't help the relationship at all."

And with that they sped off, hoping to get to this meeting in time… though without a single clue what to do once this Salamander Army arrives.

As they got closer to the meeting point, Yui informed them that 38 players were in the near, good chance that this was the Salamander attack force. And fourteen further up. Probably the Slyph and Cait Sith players. Even if the three were thrown into the mix, the Salamanders outmatched them by roughly two to one with four spares for the Salamanders…

"Thank you… Kirito… Kuran… but we didn't make it in time," told Leafa. "This is far enough. You two go to the World Tree while I go to save Sakuya."

"I prefer to stick around and even the odds a little," told Kuran while Kirito just explained. "Running away isn't really my style."

Before the two could react, Kirito sped off and land like a meteor between the Salamanders and the diplomats.

Staring, Kuran only wondered, "Why is he doing these stunts?"

Then they heard him calling, "Everyone, put away your swords!"

Everybody looked in wonder about who that was while Leafa and Kuran landed and moved to the leaders of the Cait Sith and Sylph.

"Sakuya," told Leafa and the woman turned and spoke. "Leafa… What are you doing here?"

"It's not easy to explain," told Leafa and Kuran shrugged. "In simple words: We are here to save your necks… somehow."

Then Kirito demanded to talk with the Salamander's commander and one of the Salamanders began to move forward, demanding, "What's a Spriggan doing here?"

As Kirito didn't answer the Salamander just stated, "I'm going to kill you, regardless of your answer. But in honor of your bravery, I will speak to you first."

"My name is Kirito. I'm an ambassador for the Spriggan-Undine alliance. Together with my colleague Kuran, we are attending to this meeting. If you attack it, I can assume you desire a full-scale war with all four races, correct?"

Kuran only blanket out at Kirito's claim… this is a heck of a bluff.

"An Udine-Spriggan alliance?" asked the commander. "And you, with only a single guard, are their ambassador?"

"Yes, that's right," answered Kirito. "I'm merely here to negotiate trade terms with the Sylphs and Cait Sith. But if the talks are disrupted, it will be much worse. The four races will ally against the Salamanders."

"You're all alone, wearing horrible gear," began to leader and looked at Kuran. "And your bodyguard may have a better weapon but the rest is still terrible. You can't expect me to believe you," and he drew his sword and told. "If you can withstand my assault for thirty seconds, I will believe you are an ambassador."

Kuran didn't like that… something told him that guy had something up his sleeve. Playing along this trick he flew up to Kirito and told him, "Kirito! As your bodyguard, I have to insist that I take the fight for you."

"It's alright Kuran," told Kirito and turned to his opponent. "That's a generous offer."

Kuran shook his head while landing and Leafa told to Kuran, "That's bad! This guy… this is General Eugene. His younger brother leads the Salamanders and this guy is said to be the strongest player."

Kuran turned and cursed. Aware how difficult it was to face a strong opponent head on, Kuran was sure that Kirito had to rely on his sword skills and different tricks.

Kirito and Eugene were still facing each other without moving, until a sun beam hit the Salamander's blade and he used it to blind Kirito before storming forward to attack him. Kirito went to block the attack but Eugene's blade just phased through and hit, sending Kirito flying down.

"What the…?" called Kuran and the leader of the Cait Sith explained. "The Demonic Sword Gram has a bonus skill, Ethereal Shift, letting it phase when someone tries to block with a shield or sword."

"Such a skill is totally broken," told Leafa and Kura grabbed on his weapon, wishing he could just team up with Kirito. However, out of the corner of his eyes he saw something, he jumped at the Leaders and forces them to fall back, just moments before fireballs hit the ground. Jumping into the air, Kuran stormed at the Salamander's which had dared to attack.

It was a group of three. Two were casting spells while the third was trying to stop Kuran… but a black smoke appeared between Kuran and the opponent. Thinking it is just a smoke illusion spell, he flew into the thing but was surprised that he was suddenly on a different spot as he should be by flying straight. He looked around… only to find himself between Eugene and Kirito storming at each other…

As they were clashing together again, terminating the warrior by sandwiching the two swords. Though they broke off afterwards due to the confusion how this one got into the way before they turned to the scream of the two mages as Kuran dispatched the two mages.

General Eugene shouted over, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Three of your soldiers attacked while nobody was watching!" told Kuran. "So I dealt with them."

Turning around the general shouted, "If any of you attack again without my allowance, I will rip you apart personally!" Then he turned to Kirito and smirked, "And I am amazed that you are still alive!"

"What was that attack?" demanded Kirito before storming forward and slashed at the general wild and fast.

Then they flew acrobatically and Kirito dodged General Eugene's attacks as much as possible while attacking back.

However, the Salamander still managed to get a clean hit on Kirito who demanded, "Hey! It's been thirty seconds by now."

"Sorry, but I decided to kill you. Now you have to survive until I kill you," explained Eugene and Kuran stormed forward but stopped as Kirito was faster in attacking the Salamander and they exchanged wild and hard blows at each other. Then after Kirito got several hits, he flew away, cast a spell and suddenly the entire place was filled by smoke.

Nobody could see for several moments until the smoke began to clear by a swing of General Eugene blade, however… Kirito was gone already. Everybody looked in confusion and some even began to claim that the Spriggan had fled. Kuran, on the other hand, got suddenly a feeling and looked up at the sky, starting to grin.

Eugene and others had caught on and looked up as well. Kirito was high in the air, using the blinding sun to get close to General Eugene but Kuran wondered why Kirito was holding one of his hands behind the back.

Eugene stood up and attacked, his blade phasing through Kiritos sword… only to be blocked by Leafa's blade.

Kuran understood then. Kirito had used the smoke to grab Leafa's sword to perform a dual wield style.

General Eugene was so shocked by that so that he couldn't defend himself from Kirito's onslaught. Then Kirito impaled the General with both swords, forcing of them to fly down. However the General didn't plan to get down without a fight and pushed him off. Kirito wasn't faced much and attacked again before using Leafa's blade, starting to cut the Salamander in half. The two halves exploded and a flame ball flew down on the ground… General Eugene of the Salamanders… the strongest Player in ALfheim Online was defeated.

Everybody was staring at that turn of events. Until Lady Sakuya held out a fan and told, "Splendid! Simply splendid!"

"Nice fight!" shouted the leader of the Cait Sith. The Slyphs and Cait Sith cheered on the victory while the Salamanders admitted the strength of Kirito.

Later on, Sakuya was resurrected Eugene with a spell. After standing up and flexing his arms a little, he admitted to Kirito, "You are an excellent fighter. The best I have ever seen."

Kirito thanked him before Eugene continued, "I had no idea there was someone like you among the Spriggans. The world is a bigger place than I'd thought."

"Will you believe us, then?" asked Kirito and General Eugene narrowed his eyes at first, tension building up at everybody as they waited for his answer.

Kuran was close to grab his weapon as a Salamander spoke up, "Gene-san, a word?"

"Kagemune?" asked General Eugene. "What is it?"

"You know that my party was wiped out yesterday, right?" wondered the Salamander and after a 'yes' from his general he explained. "This is the Spriggan who did it. There was indeed an Undine with him."

Eugene looked at him for a moment before telling, "Very well. Then I suppose I must believe it. It's true that neither I nor our leader intend to fight the Undines and Spriggans. We'll withdraw for now. But someday, I'll fight you again."

"Sounds good to me," told Kirito and raised a fist. Eugene hit the fist with his own before the Salamanders retreated completely.

"Guess not all Salamanders are bad," told Kirito after they were gone before receiving a punch from Kuran. "Did you even thought this through for a moment? What would you have done if this General had known that there wasn't an alliance between Undine and Spriggans?"

"I just hoped that he would give me the benefit of doubt," told Kirito and Kuran shook his head. "Really? You played on a Batman Gambit without even knowing the people involved?"

"That's correct!" told Kirito and Kuran could just stare on him. Sakuya came to them and demanded to know what just happened.

Once they finished explaining everything to the Sylph leader, she replied, "I did sense some degree of irritation in Sigurd's attitude."

"Irritation? At what?" wondered Leafa and Sakuya explained. "He couldn't accept that in terms of power, we were falling behind the Salamanders. Sigurd is a man to whom power is very important. Not just for his character stats and abilities… He desired power as a player, as well."

"But even so, why would he spy for the Salamanders?" asked Leafa and Kuran wondered. "Is there a way to switch factions?"

Sakura nodded, "There are rumors about the 5.0 patch which will be released soon… that finally comes with a reincarnation system into the game."

"Bring me your leader's head and I welcome to the Salamanders… this would be the deal with this snake got," mused Kuran and grinned. "What kind of punishment should he gain?"

"Lu," began Sakuya, turning to the Leader of the Cait Sith. "You've rasied youu dark magic skill, right?"

She nodded while her ears twitched slightly and Sakuya requested, "Open a Moonlight Mirror to Sigurd."

A mirror materialized in front of them and the Sylph leader told, "Sigurd."

"S-Sakuya," gasped Sigurd while the Sylph leader told. "Indeed. Unfortunately, I'm still alive."

"Why?" asked Sigurd and corrected himself, "I mean, what happened at the meeting?"

"It concluded successfully," explained Sakura. We must still sign the treaty, though. Oh right… We had an unexpected guest."

"A g-guest?" asked Sigurd and Sakura told. "General Eugene sends his regards."

Kuran could see how Sigurd got pale by the mention of the Salamander. Then he spotted the three and told, "So that's it! Those incompetent lizards. Then he grinned, "What will you do, Sakuya? Fine me? Kick me out of the government? But without me running the military, how long will your rule last?"

"No," Sakuya smiled. "If you cannot stand being a Sylph, I thought I would grant your request."

"W-what?" asked Sigurd and Sakuya began to work on her menu. He asked, "Are you insane?! Me? You're banishing me?"

"That's right," answered the Sylph leader. "You can wander the neutral territory as a renegade. Hopefully, you will find something new there to occupy your time."

"Curse you!" shouted Sigurd and disappeared in a flash of light. Then the Moonlight Mirror spell was ended and Leafa began, "Sakuya…?"

"Thank you, Leafa," explained Sakuya. "I'm very happy you came to save me."

"I didn't do anything," told Leafa. "You should thank Kirito-kun."

"Hey, what you were saying about being a Spriggan-Undine ambassador," began the Cait Sith leader. "Is that true?"

"Oh, that was just a big lie," told Kirito and Kuran sighed. "That's why I punched him."

"You're crazy," told Sakura. "I can't believe you came up with that on the spur of the moment," the Cait sith grinned. "For a big lair, you're pretty strong. Maybe you're the Spriggans' secret weapon? After all you are with an Event NPC…"

"Event NPC?" asked Kirito and the Cait Sith nodded. "Before I logged in today, I saw that a randomized NPC was created. Acting like a player and teaming up with a random player of the same race. The player had the quest to defend him, while all others… the one who slays him would get a great reward."

"I am not I the mood to get killed for some treasure," told Kuran and Kirito chuckled. "I am just a wandering mercenary.

The girl laughed loudly and hugged Kirito's arm, "If you aren't tied down anywhere, why not be a mercenary for the Cait Sith? You'll get three meals a day, play snacks and a nap."

"Kirito was it?" asked Sakura. "How about you join me for a drink after this in Sylvein? I'd like to know you a little better."

"That's not fair Sakuya! You shouldn't try to seduce him," protested the Cait Sith leader. Sakuya countered, "You're clinging to him too much."

Kirito sighed and Kuran stepped towards him, "He would sure love to sort this out, but we have to deal with our own problems first. We just got here to help out but now we lost a lot of time, and after learning that now an entire world is after me, I prefer not to risk getting killed before my job is done."

"I appreciate the offers," admitted Kirito. "But Kuran-kun is right. And Leafa promised to take me to the World Tree."

"What a shame," told Sakuya. "You're going to Arun, Leafa? Sightseeing?"

"I was planning to leave the Sylphs…" admitted Leafa. "But now I'm going to return to Sylvein, though I'm not sure when."

"Understood. I'm glad to hear it," told Sakuya. "Make sure you come back."

"Stop at by my place on the way back," told the Cait Sith. "We'll throw you a party."

Then they began to say goodbye to the three and Kirito made one last goodbye present to the two leaders… a heavy bag of Money. The goal of this alliance was to venture the World Tree and Kirito wanted to reach the top of the World Tree to meet somebody… somebody he couldn't reach in the real world.

Kuran wondered who this one was…

In the meanwhile, Oberon was meeting his business partner again.

"Did you handle the problem?" asked the dark creature while the Fairy King just told. "The Technicians found new data but we were unable to remove them from the system since they were actively used right now and some delete protection protocols are running. So we put in a quest that promises a great reward for the one killing him. Once he is killed, we are free to delete him."

"Better hope you don't fail with this plan. After all… we have your part of our contract. Only because of something you still have, gives us a reason to still interact with you."

"Don't worry my friend. Once everything is over, I will be truly a god and you have your own little place calling home. And with your enemy somehow appearing as game figure just made it way easier".

"Your word in whatever deity you believe in," he told and turned. "I am meeting with the others now… he is better dead when I come back or I take matters personally."

Later at an unknown location the Heartless stood there and was soon joined by two others.

"I take it your doing well?" asked a man in all black with red eyes.

"Did you get the information?" the Heartless inquired.

"I'm looking over it right now... Did the Dark Keyblade wielder really made it to your location?" asked the other who looked cybernetic.

"It would appear so. 'His Majesty' claims to have the situation taken care of," the Heartless answered.

"This could be troublesome. It will no doubt be a matter of time before he finds the Keyhole in this universe," the red eyed man spoke.

"The way I see it, that will happen we should consider cutting our loss and drop the dead white," said the cybernetic one.

"Perhaps, but let's not forget what happens when those two find the Keyholes. In any case, what should we do about Oberon?" the Heartless asked.

"Let the fairy play his game. If he wants to control others, fine. It's not like it will matter when we are finished. However, should he prove disobedience, remind him that he's still just a human," the red eyed man said.

"Right," the Heartless said before leaving.

In the real world it was close to the time where Leafa and Kirito go usually to bed, so the two, along with Kuran went down on a village to go to sleep but… seeing that nobody was around, not even NCPs Kuran got suspicious and opened the map menu to confirm that that village was on the map.

After a good look at their coordinates, he cursed and shouted to Leafa and Kirito, "Don't touch anything!"

However… it was too late. In the very moment were Kirito had touched what he thought to be the local inn, the ground began to rumble and the first thing that Kuran did was fly high into the air. Only as he felt safe, he looked around but realized that neither Kirito nor Leafa were around. So the next natural thing he did was looking down… finding a large earthworm which used some part of the body to fake that village. If they had bothered to looking at the map beforehand, this trap wouldn't have surprised them… and from the looks of it, he was the only one escaping it.

Since this was a game right now, though Kuran didn't know how much it applied to him, the two weren't permanent dead and should respawn somewhere.

With this in mind he opened the menu and texted to Kirito and Leafa: "Going to Arrun and wait for you. Contact me upon Arrival. Kuran."

Since he didn't know how long it could take, he didn't wait for a reply and flew off to the World Tree. Though after a few minutes he got a reply which just confirmed his plan.

He landed in the front gates of the town of Arrun and looked impressed that there was a town added to the tree itself. In his mind he wondered if there was a real world which such a place.

He explored the town a little until he got to a plaza where he had a good view on the visible parts of the World Tree's top. Curious about how far his abilities could bring him, he began to ascend into the air, raising to a height were nobody on the ground could see him. He started using his dark corridor to put him so far as possible without using up the time limit of flight too much. However… the cooldown of the dark corridors were three minutes, but thanks to it, he was able to cover the ground of a five minute flight.

Near the lowest branches of the World Tree, he found a barrier surrounding the top. Properly to prevent Players to get up by flying if they somehow managed to surpass the flight limits.

However, for Kuran this was just another test about the limits of his abilities in this world/game. After the cooldown of the dark portal reached zero, Kuran attempted to open a corridor to the other side of the barrier, upon the lowest safe branch he could see.

Once he got on that branch, he started looking around and high up he spotted something golden being reflected by the light. Seeing no direct way up Kuran reasoned he had either to fly or use a time consuming usage of the Dark Portal… after deciding not to risk to fall down due to being too high in the air for his fairy wings to be used, he began to use Dark Corridor after Dark Corridor and got on the branch he wanted to reach. This branch had a sort of pathway that led either to a door in the tree or to the golden object… which is a Golden Cage.

The Cage was of bigger interest now since it made him come up in the first place. He also wondered why somebody kept a cage up there, at least in that size.

He got to the door and gasped. Inside the cage were a bed, a table and a few more things fitting for a room to live in. And on the table was a girl crying… while Kuran couldn't see her face, she had long orange-brownish chestnut hair. Also she wore a white outfit with a long white skirt, a tube top showing her belly, and a red ribbon that went around the topmost part of her top and came together to make a bow. On the feet, she was barefooted, and wore a white strip around her ankles.

Kuran cleared his throat and called, "Excuse me."

The girl looked up and turned to him, revealing her hazel eyes. Confused about his appearance she stood up and looked at him.

"May I know why you are in a cage?" asked Kuran and she only asked. "How did you get up here?"

"I got a way," told Kuran and she ran to the door. "Then let me out and get me down to the ground."

"Easier said than done," told Kuran since his Dark Portal was still in Cooldown Mode and the door was locked by a code Panel, something that the Keyblade couldn't open just like that. "It would take some time before I could try to get you out," admitted Kuran. "So why don't we get to know each other? I am Kuran."

"Asuna," was her reply. "And I need your help. Even if you cannot free me here, you have to tell somebody about what is happening here."

"I am all ears," told Kuran. She sighed and told, "I am a survivor of SAO. Sugou Nobuyuki, chief of the research institute of RECT Inc. trapped including me 300 players of Sword Art Online during the log out procedure and proceeded to use them in illegal experiments of manipulating the minds to their bidding."

Kuran gasped at that and nodded, "Alright! Once I am able, I will tell this to friends of mine. They have the better means to spread this around. Then he laughed, "Bet Leafa and Kirito never thought that something like that is happening here."

"Kirito?" asked Asuna surprised. "Black hair, black eyes, tends to wear black and use one handed sword style, if possible also dual wield?"

"That sums up. You know him?" asked Kuran and Asuna nodded. "He… he was also a player of Sword Art Online. And my in-game husband."

"So that's the reason he came here," muttered Kuran and asked. "Should I tell him something?"

"Give him this, please," told Asuna and handed him a card over. "And tell him that I am waiting for him."

"In case he is a different one… how can I identify him," asked Kuran and Asuna told. "His full name is Kirigaya Kazuto. And mine is Yüki Asuna… with either name he should be able to confirm his identity to you."

Nodding to these pieces of information, Kuran stored the card and told, "I make sure that Kirito gets to you as fast as possible."

"Thank you Kuran," told Asuna. To tell the truth she didn't really trust that guy, but given her situation, she was willing to grab on every straw offering to her as long as it frees her form this prison.

Nodding, Kuran turned around and told, "I will be so fast as possible to get down."

Then he jumped from the tree, spreading his wings but like he had guessed… at this height the wings weren't working. Gulping by his stupidity, he cried as he fell from the height of the World Tree. Soon he had passed the lowest branches and knew he would soon impact with the shield. Crossing his arms, he prepared for the impact but…

It never came. Looking up he saw he floated in mid-air and a system massage told him: "Area not access able due to Server Maintenance. Please return later."

"Server Maintenance?" asked Kuran in confusion. Then he laughed, "Guess I should try to sleep now… but not up here."

He looked around and decided to lay down on one of the branches. Floating up a bit more he flew through a Dark Portal, landing on a branch which would be big enough to sleep on. Laying down on it, he closed his eyes and slept.

On the next morning he yawned loudly and shock his head before raising up, wondering if Kirito or Leafa were back online… or if the server was still down for maintenance. Deciding to risk it, he jumped down of the tree bench and once he got the maximal high limit for flight, he slowed himself down, and he touched the barrier… and passed right through it. He stopped in mid-air and touched the barrier, this time not able to pass. It seemed that this barrier was only programmed to be one sided… though he wasn't sure if it was the simpler solution or intended.

His stomach growled and he decided to go eat. Landing on the ground, he walked to the closest inn and ordered something to eat, starting to enjoy the meal.

After this meal, he began to walk around Arrun once more before he got a massage… it was from Leafa, telling they were close to Arrun and they would meet at the main gate.

Nodding, Kuran went to see it for himself. Once he was by the main gates, he saw the two landing in front of them.

"Hi! How was it being eaten by a worm?" asked Kuran and Kirito shrugged. "Could be worse. The worm didn't kill us… just threw us down to the underground dungeon Jötunheimr, the second most difficult place of ALfheim Online."

"Yeah… top rank is still the Great Quest," laughed Kuran. "So… what have you done as you got there?" wondered KUran and Leafa sighs sighed. "Long story… but we managed to get out and find a real village where we stayed as a sever maintenance was announced."

Nodding, Kuran told, "Once I got here, I tried to reach the top of the tree through flying… and found a bug which allowed me to do so. However I cannot reproduce it before you ask and I didn't meet King Oberon."

"Yeah. I bet here would have been an announcement if anybody had managed to get there…" told Leafa and Kirito nodded, but looked down at Yui. "What is wrong Yui?"

"I… I can feel Mama's Player ID! It's up to the world tree!" told the Pixie and Kirito gasped. "What?"

He tried to make a headstart but stopped as Kuran grabbed him, "Her Mama… does it happen to be a girl named Asuna?"

Freezing by Kuran's question, he asked, "How… how do you know?"

"Simple," replied the keybearer. "While I didn't run into a King Oberon, I met a girl in a cage…"

He pulled the card out and told, "She gave me this with the request to bring a massage to a Kirigaya Kazuto. Mind if you tell me her full name to confirm you are the guy I am looking for?"

"She used her real name in SAO… and her full name is Yüki Asuna," told Kirito and Kuran handed the card over. "She sends you her regards and you should hurry up to get her out of there."

"Onii-chan," whispered Leafa suddenly, who had been shocked since the moment the name Asuna fell. Turning around, Kirito asked, "Sugu…Suguha?"

Leafa stepped back while staring at Kirito and spoke, "How cruel… This is just too much, this…"

Without wasting another second, she waved and gestured with her hand, logging herself out. Her avatar body became soulless and Kuran asked, "You know her?"

"She… she is my sister," told Kirito and he asked Kuran. "Can you look after our bodies? I… I have to talk with her."

Nodding to this, Kuran told, "I will look after them until they are gone or you being back."

"Thanks," told Kirito and logged out as well. Looking at the two soulless bodies, Kuran could only wonder what was going on between the two… however, he decided to not being that tactless and ask them about it.

"Kuran… how is Mama?" asked Yui and Kuran replied. "While I don't know if it is wise to tell but… she is doing well given her situation."

"Huh?" wondered Yui and Kuran shook his head. "It's better if Kirito and Leafa are back before I tell anything… though it doesn't look like it would do any good."

"Ok," told Yui and after some time the two avatars disappeared since their owners didn't log in anymore.

Kuran returned to the town and explored it, while talking with a few other players and NPCs to get a better grasp about SAO.


	12. Sword Art Online part III

Kuran just reached the gates to the great quest as he spotted Leafa and another Sylph… Recon was the name as far he remembered. Walking up to them he heard their conversation, "What happened to the Spriggans? Is your party disbanding?"

"Well… I don't know about Kuran but…"

Leafa was silent for a moment before telling "...I said terrible things to that person... even though I loved him, I said things that I shouldn't to hurt him... I am… a fool..." then she turned away. "I'm sorry to have said such strange things. Forget it. I won't meet that person anymore... let's go home, to Sylvain."

Kuran chuckled as Recon got his face red as the female Sylph looked back at him with a 'what'.

"Ly, Lyfa-chan you should not cry! If you are not always smiling, you are not Lyfa-chan! I… I will always be by your side... either here or in the real world, I will never leave you alone... I, I, I love you Lyfa-chan... Suguha-chan!" told Recon in the most awkward way that Kuran could imagine.

He cleared his throat and told, "If you two are done… may I know if Kirito is joining us today or are we going to break this off?"

"Kuran!" Leafa gasped and looked down. "Well… I… I don't know if Kirito is coming today."

"Given WHY he is here, I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't trying this quest without us," told Kuran and Leafa looked away, knowing that Kuran spoke the truth.

"By the way… I have seen Kirito earlier downstairs"

Turning back to Kuran she asked, "Could you two wait at the main door? I… would like to clear something with Kirito… in private."

Kuran nodded and grabbed Recon while Leafa went to meet up with Kirito. Kuran was waiting at the main door with Recon and the two didn't exchange a single world until they saw Kirito and Leafa shooting into the air, fighting.

"LEAFA!" Recon shouted and wanted to take off but Kuran grabbed his shoulder. Recon wanted to free himself from the Spriggan's grip as he saw that Leafa and Kirito were hugging in the air while their swords were flying towards the ground.

"I think the two had to deal with something first, before they would try their luck on this quest."

Once the two are back to them, Kirito asked, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as we could be with only four players trying to do the great quest," Recon sighed and Kuran laughed. "No! There aren't four"

"Huh? Why?" asked Leafa and Kuran told. "I did some research while you were offline… one at what SAO was. And about the quest."

Kirito shifted slightly at the mentioning of Sword Art Online but Kuran went straight to the topic of the Great Quest, "From what I gathered, the guardians are not strong as single unit. It is their mass that makes them dangerous. And their spamming rate and behavior. They not only target those who are attacking them, they also go against the support. Meaning splitting up roles is fruitless. And their spamming rate is increasing the closer we get to the portal. In other words: to get through we need to punch a hole which is big enough to last for several seconds. And with only four this is impossible. And I am not really in the mood to do the impossible."

"It's alright," told Kirito. "Then we just try it with the three of us."

With that Kuran smirked, "I said we won't be four… I never said anything about the party having a decrease in number."

Having questionable looks on their faces, Kuran turned around and smiled, "WE have been waiting for you Lady Sakura and Miss Alicia Rue."

"Hi!" smiled the lord of the Cait Sith. "Sorry for being late! But it took time to prepare our gear."

"But… how?" asked Leafa and Kuran told. "After learning about what is happening, I made the effort of contacting the two and tell them about the reason why you need to get up."

"WHAT?" Kirito shouted and Kuran told. "Kill me for this but there is more than just Asuna! If you haven't logged out yesterday, you would know that a complete number of 300 SOA players are trapped in this game, having illegal experiments performed on them! Asuna will soon be reprogrammed into a willing pride and instead of trying only the World Tree, I thought of having somebody informing the authorities might help something. Though I admit, I don't know how serious a player could be taken, or in my case a sort of AI."

"While I say this might be just part of the quest you are forming. Nya," began Alicia Rue. "I didn't take the risk of this being true. I happen to know some other Cait Sith who recently got into the game and was asking around the Screenshot that was made by the piggy back action. Wonder if this could have caused a legitimate clearance if they had archived to reach the top of the tree."

"We may never know," told Lady Sakura. "Nevertheless, we owe the Spriggan a lot since thanks to his money, the managed to save up enough to prepare for the raid… though if this fails we end up bankrupt."

"Then we better not fail," told Kuran. "Do you mind if I explain the plan?"

"It was your crazy idea so do your honors," told Lady Sakura and Kirito asked. "What is the plan?"

"Simple: we attack with the Mages and Wyverns of the two races to punch the mentioned hole. Afterwards, we use our two combined skills to reach the door. Once we got there, the Cait Sith and the Sylphs retreat."

"But… wouldn't it make the Spriggans the ones who becomes Alf if I happen to run into King Oberon?" asked Kirito and Kuran shrugged. "Avoid that and concentrate on Asuna."

"Kuran is right, Papa," told Yui who looked at Kirito.

Nodding confidently, Kirito turned and told, "Let's do this."

They entered the room which was behind the large doors. The place was made of the sprouds sprouts of the World Tree, but up to the top they saw rows of glass windows… the spawning points of the World Tree Guardians. Due to their arrival, said Guardians began to spawn.

From the design they were very plain… silver armors with four wings and no faces. However given the initial numbers, the size of their blades and the known information… that wasn't something to underestimate.

Everybody in that raid knew, while the basic idea of the raid was to punch a hole into this wall of monsters, the execution per se was the biggest problem. Endless spamming of the same monster, a rate that gets higher the closer when even a single player gets to the portal on the top. Up to a point were more guardians are produced then players could destroy… but all they need is to pull a hole into this wall of 'flesh' to give a chance for the secret part of the plan.

Kuran turned to Kirito and asked, "Ready?"

Nodding the other Spriggan told, "Ready."

And the two went into the air, announcing that way, the start of the raid.

The first attackers were the Cait Sith. Their forces were mounted on dragons which released constant streams of fire, burning every Guardian who was unfortunated enough of getting hit. Followed up came the Sylphs who shot blasts of wind magic at the opponents.

The Guardians began to rush at the players and many of them exchanged their blades for bows, which they made to rain down on the raid force.

The minority of the projectiles were blocked by shields and spells of the combined forces and players tasked to tank the incoming enemy or deal direct damage of any who came too close, clashed with the computer controlled foes.

Kuran got soon separated with Kirito and he swung and spun his weapon around to decimate any enemy who engaged him and he randomly threw his daggers to damage or take out any guardian who was in the reach of the darkness weapons.

Leafa and Kirito got back to back and moved to take any guardian to too close for them, watching for each other while the Cait Siths and Sylphs kept on their pressure.

These constant attacks began to thin out the enemies but due the spam rate, the hole they hopes to achieve was not coming close to reach.

Kuran just killed a guardian who wanted to get Recon and growled, "Damm! They come as fast as we take them out!"

"This is hopeless," told Recon. "Even if we manage to make this hole… how to make it through without being wiped out?"

"We just need a clear visual on this thing. Then we can use something to breakthrough," told Kuran. "So we have to keep pressing!"

"No! We have to be desperate!" shouted Recon and stormed forward, into the middle of the mass of guardians, starting to chant a spell.

Everybody who knew Recon on any level was shocked by the bold and reckless action of the Sylph player. While many knew what he is was capable of, nothing included at rushing blindly into such a force. Also, everybody except for Kirito and Kuran recognized the spell he used as a darkness spell… and a high level one due to the amount of words stacked on each other.

Kuran wanted to help but in the very moment Recon spoke the last word, a white light erupted, destroying every single Guardian in reach and Leafa gasped, "A self destruction spell… Recon… you…"

"What is so bad on it?" asked Kuran and Leafa told. "The harsh consequences… getting just killed is more preferable."

Hearing that Kuran told, "Then let's not waste the opportunity he gave us," and rushed up, closely followed by Kirito.

It took a few seconds for the guardians to fill the hole up again… but these seconds were enough for Kuran to pull the secret weapon out: his dark portal! The exit was close to the door while the other was just a short distance away from him.

However, the guardians are rushed at them at all sides to stop their process. Being prepared for that, Kuran sheathed his dual sword and pulled two of his darkness swords, starting to slash through the enemies.

To his surprise, Kirito suddenly shot pass him, having his and Leafa's blades in front of him and piercing through the enemies like a torpedo. Kuran followed the trail that the Spriggan was forming and the two got into the Dark Corridor, getting out on the other side, crashing into the Portal of the World Tree.

…

…

Wait… crashed?

Kuran and Kirito stared at the portal and Kuran asked, "Uhm… isn't this thing supposed to open up for us?"

"Something is definitely wrong!" told Kirito and Yui flew to the portal, telling. " There is no quest flag. And the portal self can only be opened by a Game Master."

"What? But that renders the entire quest as an impossible task," told Kuran and Kirito guessed. "I think this is the intension."

"Then we have to use this GM card we got," told Kuran and looked at Kirito who pulled it out to let Yui handle it.

However, they heard also cries of players… which confused the two: the Cait Sith and Sylphs should have retreated by now.

"Kirito… I go back down. Get through the portal!" Kuran exclaimed, floating down while slashing guardians who had decided to focus on them.

"Right! Good luck Kuran," told Kirito and Kuran replied. "Get your girl and get out of here"

Kuran slashed and stabbed anything that was hostile and came too close. A white flash appeared behind Kuran as he looked behind, neither Yui or Kirito were seen. Guessing the two had passed the portal, Kuran made a dive down, dropping like a bomb and since the minority of the guardians were paying their attention downwards, the break was much easier than up… if it wasn't for the cooldown, Kuran would have instead used a Dark Corridor… and by the sight he was given, he wished he could use it in this game to get out of the tree.

The entire raid force was in a complete mess. Many were by the door and tried to attack it, since it was closed for some reasons. Alicia Rue and Lady Sakuya had their hands full to keep even some kind of discipline to avoid being completely eliminated.

He rushed to Leafa and saved her back being impaled by a guardian as he asked, "What is going on?"

"The door closed at the moment you made your way up. We didn't notice until the retreat and now we struggle not to get killed or even hurt."

"Not even hurt?" asked Kuran while slashing a guardian and Leafa shouted."The pain absorbers… they are off!"

Kuran looked and asked, "Ehh… what?"

"This means we feel every scratch we receive!" told Leafa. "The first ones who noticed it, are either killed or unable to keep fighting."

"Oh shit!" cursed Kuran and stabbed another. "That explains everything!"

"But not why you are here!" told Leafa and Kuran told. "The portal can only be opened by somebody or anything with GM rights. And Kirito went through as we concluded by the cries that something was wrong."

Nodding she sliced a guardian and the two rushed to the main force, to have their backs better watched. Though… due to the chaos, they should be lucky that they weren't hit by friendly fire.

Kuran started slaying one guardian after another, but given that they just regenerated in seconds, these kills were only drops of water trying to stop a volcano from eruption.

Just as Kuran killed two more, one slashed his back. The eyes widened in the pain and he couldn't shout or cry due the shock. His body didn't move anymore and he fell down, hitting the ground hard. While the hit and the landing didn't kill him, the pain of both caused him to groan and slowly he rolled around, looking at the force.

The others were getting overwhelmed as well and Leafa was backing off after her arm was scratched rather deep. However, unwittingly she gave an opening to a different one and all she could was brace herself to get impaled… but the pain never came. she slowly opened her eyes and saw that the guardians were gone… much to everybody's confusion.

Lady Sakuya looked around… while she heard for instance that monster got deleted or due to a bug or error that a monster got considered being slain without being hit… there was never an instance where the entire guardian force of the World Tree just… ceased to appear.

Groaning, Kuran slowly got up and fighting the pain he moved up to Alicia and Sakuya, asking, "Did this happen before?"

"Something like that? Never," told Alicia. "Never was the exit closed or the pain absorbers off."

"Or did the guardians just… cease to appear," finished Sakuya before calling out. "Everybody! Tend everybody who got hurt in the process. We don't know how much breathing room we have so once we are back in a decent shape, we start leaving. In the meanwhile, somebody should call the GMs."

The other players listened to the Fairy Lord and they began to help each other with healing spells and items… only to have the next confusion showing up.

The options to call GMs were out. And several players thought of leaving by logging out but that wasn't an option either.

While not able to call a GM might have solid reasons, unable to log out caused many players to get uneasy… after all there were 10 000 players trapped in a death game by simply removing the ability to log out.

"Before anybody starts thinking about a second SAO incident," called Sakuya, having noticed that many players are started to think about Sword Art Online. "Remember that the AmuSphere was designed to PREVENT a repeat of Sword Art Online. Which means that while we might have no means to log out, logged out by outside force can be still done."

Kuran thought and remembered what she meant… Sword Art Online was the presuccessor of ALfheim Online… and only 10 000 copies of the game were produced. And on the very launch day the trap closed. The players were unable to log out and if they died ingame OR anybody outside the game removed the Nerve Gear, the tool used to log into the games, got his brain fried due to microwaves, which were used to remote the signals of the brain to the computer game, while the said brain received the information directly from the game.

This death game went for two years and was only recently solved a few months ago. That many players may fear a repeat of this death game was not farfetched.

For Kuran, there wasn't any difference if he was in a death game now or there… since he didn't know if he would be revived in this game as AI, he wouldn't bet his life on it.

Turning to the Lords, Leafa and he wondered, "What do you suggest we do? Given the fact, suicide cuts off since nobody would be willing to feel the pain of doing so. Logging out and calling GMs are also not an option in our current situation."

"That is a good question," told Sakuya. "Something I fear lack the answer right now."

"I have also no clue. Nya," admitted the Cait Sith.

"Well… as long as no monster appear and declare that we are all doomed, everything will be fine? Right?" asked a Sylph warrior, what caused Kuran to slap his face. "Don't…"

The place darkened and dark creatures with yellow eyes and a red symbol on their bodies began to emerge from the walls, all of them flying or floating around, waiting for some sort of order.

"Jinx it…" finished Kuran and turned to the Sylph. "If you had EVER watched a video or played a game on this matter, you should know that bad things ALWAYS happen when somebody speaks them out loud!" Turning around he cursed, "Bet Will would also have a piece of mind about this! After all he chewed me out a few times for jinxing everything!"

"Greetings, Players of ALfheim Online," boomed a voice and everybody turned to see who spoke. Kuran saw the large Heartless floating in the very center of this place and guessed this guy was the Heartless he had to deal with in this universe.

"My name is Orcus and I have to excuse myself for your unfortunate trouble here. You see… your King Oberon and I have a little deal and while I kept my part of the bargain, he obliviously failed in one last task. Now it is up to me to clean his mess up and show him he is only… a living being."

"Orcus…" mumbled Kuran, grabbing harder on his weapon.

Looking around at everybody's confused reaction he continued, "You noticed that you feel real pain and cannot log out. That was my doing. With my GM rights, I lowered the pain absorption to zero and disabled for ALL ALfheim Online the ability to log out. Of course it won't stop any relative of yours to pull the plug. But it gives me and the Heartless enough time to… deal as many as possible."

"Is this a kind of sick joke?" asked Lady Sakuya and Orcus shook his head. "I am afraid not! We would have destroyed this place and your universe a long time ago! But due to the FullDive Technology, this place had… some value for us. Now this value if over and we breach into your world by turning every player we can kill in this game into one of us!"

A sword appeared in his hand and he told, "And you all brought this to yourself, by not KILLING a single Spriggan. That's right Kuran… your appearance cleared the path of this dimension's destruction! Now face the consequences!"

Kuran summoned his Keyblade, to the further surprise of everybody and declared, "You won't get a single heart of this universe! I will seal the keyhole before you even get a single one!"

"Great words for a heart so full of darkness!" declared Orcus and zoomed down at the raid group. Acting as a signal, every single Heartless began to fly down as well and started attacking the raid group… in worst case every single player in ALfheim Online if the leader's words are true.

Kuran speeds into the air and locked blades with his Heartless opponent, exchanging blow for blow. Each time their blades touched, sparks were emitted and they pushed each other off.

Orcus was larger and had some magic advantage. Kuran, on the other hand, has his darkness abilities, a smaller hitbox and more agility. Also, his weapons provide very good block and counter maneuvers.

But the pressure on his shoulders didn't lift since every single of these players was were now fighting for their lives. No one knew if the claims of this GM was true but everybody had heard about the rumors of receiving damage with zero pain observation, might affect the real life body and NO ONE was willing to test out, how far and how grave these effects could be.

Kuran, on the other hand, truly understood the stakes. If it was possible, then each player turned into a Heartless, would be a Hearltess in the real world. The following panic and catastrophe were in no measurable scale.

Due to the fact many already suffered damage and others were unable to fight any further due to different reasons, Kuran tried to finish this off quickly by dropping his defense and diving for a full force attack.

The plan was to unleash and onslaught that made his opponent crumble beneath it, until Kuran had a clean hit to end the Heartless.

However, he didn't think about the many other Heartless which were around and fighting.

Only seconds before any of his blades could have made contact on this attempt, Kuran cried loudly as pain exploded on his side, due to the impact of a fire ball. He flew to the side due the force and once he recovered, he cried again, this time from striking thunder spells.

However, that wasn't the end of attacks either. Orcus came and slashed his body with the blade in his hand before impaling the Spriggan. Crunching in the pain, Kuran struggled to get the sword off while his life bar was turning red. These sets of attacks dealt a huge blow on him and if he didn't find something to recover, he would soon know if he could die in this game or not.

Orcus grinned at him and asked, "Afraid of death? Look at it as an experiment… a wonderful, dark and twisted experiment."

Pulling the sword out, he grabbed Kuran who was still gasping from the pain and squeezed his throat, "Too bad we were a little late to interfere with Sword Art Online more directly… or we could have shown true terror to this world."

"Just… die," Kuran coughed while trying to get the grabbing hand off.

"As you wish!" he grinned. "Assuming with 'just die' you mean your own death."

Then he threw Kuran at the wall and ordered the Heartless to blow him up. Devastators lined up on this order and transformed in mid air. However, instead of changing into a ground form, they formed a sort of construct that began to create an energy ball between them.

Kuran's eyes widened, realizing what that attack was used for. He tried to move but was pinned at the wall by a pair of Gargoyles… for the keybearer it was clear that these two would be used as sacrifies to make the attack a sure hit.

Leafa had seen how the boss of these creatures had pummeled Kuran and for a final attack, she let out a cry and stormed forward to help her friend.

But the monster… just grabbed her and forced her to watch with a grin, "Wanting to save your friend? Too bad that we have business with the blood… so I guess I have to take you out as well."

"KURAN!" Leafa shouted and Kuran weakly looked up, seeing Kirito's sister in trouble. Narrowing his eyes, he began to fight the grip of the Heartless, trying to get away from the prepared attack. Due to his desperation something reacted… something he preferred avoiding using...

Leafa kept struggling but froze as this Heartless construct shot its attack, impacting with Kuran, causing a large explosion. Smoke was seen due the blast but as it settled… the only thing that remained from Kuran was his Remaining Light… meaning he died by this blast.

While there was still a chance to be resurrected by a spell or item, someone had to reach him first to do this… and given the current situation nobody could. Worse: while normally Players would respawn at a certain location, there was no guarantee that anybody would right now. Not of how dead serious this monster and Kuran were.

Laughing he stated, "It must have been his friends endurance that allowed him to deal with two of my group!"

Then he turned to Leafa and smirked, "And now… be happy, since I am turning you, and anybody you care for into a Heartless."

Fear filled Leafa's face as the monster raised its blade, intending to end her. She closed her eyes to not to see the incoming attack.

"Welcome to the Heartless!" declared Orcus and swung his blade but… the sword never made contact.

A shockwave pushed everybody, causing Heartless and Players alike to be disorientated. Everybody looked at the source of the wave… which was the Remaining Light of a dead Spriggan.

"Impossible," muttered Orcus and stared at the flame in mid air. Then he looked closer and gasped, "Did he seriously… but... he was reduced to a flame. THERE IS NO FREAKING WAY THAT HE WAS ABLE TO PULL AN ITEM OUT THAT SURVIVED THIS BLAST AND AFFECTS THE AREA!"

Leafa looked closer at these words and spotted something in the flame… it was a sort of gem… a very dark purple gem. But with a visible darker slit on it, causing it to look like a form of reptilian eye.

The gem was starting to shine and the flame expanded, getting so dense that nothing could be seen from within anymore.

Then the flame began to whirl, causing a small twister before the entire flame formation was tore apart, disappearing slowly while a new figure was there.

From the head it looked like the Spriggan Kuran… but the armor he wore now didn't resemble anything that any Player had seen in ALfheim Online… and the way he sustained in the air was even more unsettle: wings of a dragon or demon, depending how one viewed them. Also, the visible tail sprouting behind the man.

Nobody dared to speak, only gasps were heard in surprise. And the loudest one was Orcus.

"No… way…" he mumbled, backing off slowly. "He… he became a Dragoon?"

To answer his question the system made two things: it showed that Kuran's HP were back to 100 percent and gave him a new name: "Kuran, the Darkness Dragoon."

Not wasting time after the initial shock, he called out, "Kill this bastard!"

The Heartless instantly stormed forward to attack. Kuran looked with his now green reptilian eyes at the incoming force. Then he raised his hand… with a single wave countless weapons of darkness shoot away from his body, impaling any Heartless that showed even the slightest hint of hostility.

In a matter of seconds, all of Orcus forces within the World Tree where wiped out, they're nothing.

"Such… power," told a shocked Alicia. From fighting these dark creatures, she knew that some were easy to deal with but others caused a lot of trouble, not to mention their sheer numbers. And now this named Character was dealing with them like nothing.

Whatever caused this transformation… it was a damn large jump of strength.

Kuran's gaze fell on Orcus who laughed weakly, "Well… guess… I lost so I leave now… right?"

As reply Kuran open his mouth, but no words came… only a large roar that made everybody get back even more, before Kuran stormed forward in blinding speed. Before Orcus could even react, a massive blow was dealt to his stomach and he flew at the wall behind him before Kuran had him again and swiped him several times with the claws he possessed now.

Orcus roared in pain and gave a weak moan as he got Kuran's knee slammed into the face before the Dragoon backed off.

Seizing the opportunity, the Heartless released energy balls which all shot at Kuran. The Dragoon didn't even bother to dodge the move and let them impact. Not a single flinch was seen and the damage done to it… barely scratched the life bar.

In the first time in his existence as Heartless, true fear stroke Orcus since one of his strongest attacks didn't even had much effect.

'Not even the original Dragoons wielded that kind of power. What was that caused the Darkne…' realization dawned in him… which made the whole mess even more frightening.

The Keybearer's own Darkness reacted with the Dragon Spirit. And this reaction caused an increased output of power…

Deciding that wasn't a battle anybody at his level could survive, not with the given system stats, he tried to escape but he didn't go far…

Shackles, made of darkness wrapped around his limbs, pulling him towards the ground, binding him there.

Looking up, he saw Kuran having called out his Keyblade aiming at him… and he saw that he wasn't holding it… IT WAS FLOATING BETWEEN HIS HANDS!

Energy lines of light and darkness began to form a ball by the tip of the keyblade. A black orb with a white center.

"Impossible…" mumbled Orcus. "The report said he couldn't use magic… he is breaking every rule he set up…"

As the orb of Kuran's attack reached the size of a boulder, the Heartless just mothered, "I want back to mommy…"

With a loud roar, Kuran unleashed his attack and the impact caused a large explosion with a shockwave that pushed everybody but the Dragoon back.

Later, there would be reports that shockwave left the World Tree, traveling through the entire continent and destroyed every single Heartless who were still inside the game boundaries.

Having now a solid grip on his Keyblade, Kuran just stared at the spot where he just blasted the Heartless of this universe. His Dragoon form just wore off and he returned back to himself… this time… he remembered it all. From the very moment the Dragon Spirit reacted from within his inventory, the taking over of the spirit and the direction of their combined rage at the Heartless… Kuran was still uneasy at that kind of power… but this time it helped him out a lot.

However, this action took its toll. From the energy it consumed, Kuran was damn tired and he didn't know if he could sustain into the air any longer.

Not to mention there was an entire raid party that would demand soon answers from Kuran of what just happened.

He tried to think of something as suddenly something else took control of his body. Trying to resist it, he failed, like he tried to resist the control of the Dragoon Spirit if he entered Dragoon state.

"Fearies," his body began to tell. "I thank you for helping me in finding the evil darkness that had threatened the World Tree, and with it, the whole continent. For the bravery of helping me, I reward you all with a Weapon of Darkness."

With that a black ball appeared on every Player's hands and Kuran explained, "This is its rare form. You can change it into any form you wish. However, be careful! Once you made your choice, the weapon will keep the form you have chosen forever. The weapon might be weak in your eyes, but it will grown in strength as long you use it."

The Players looked at each other before they heard the final words, "With that my work is done. I return to my place to keep up with my duty."

"What is your duty?" asked one player suddenly. Kuran turned and explained. "My duty is to fight those who threaten the existence of the world itself. Be it good or evil… light or darkness… or any other element or form of existence. Once I learned of the evil darkness, I came down as regular a fairy to counter the darkness. And now… I return to my place, to watch. Farewell, fairies."

Kuran flew up and passed an appearing dark portal. Everybody looked after him and Sakuya muttered, "For an NPC… he acted too much like a regular Player."

"Perhaps he was?" asked Alicia. "A regular Player with scripted NPC figure for this event."

"You mean he could act like he wanted until scripted events happened?" asked Sakura. "Sounds bit farfetched"

"But still a possibility," offered the leader of the Cait Sith.

Kuran on the other hand found himself in a dark room. Looking around he wondered where he was and a voice told him, "Welcome Kuran. I was looking forward to seeing you."

"Huh?" asked Kuran and in front of him a man in a lab coat appeared.

"I am Kayaba Akihiko, creator of Sword Art Online and with that the Cardinal System… which is also used for ALfheim Online."

"So you are the one who made this death game," told Kuran. "What do you want from me?"

"Just saying my thanks for… getting rid of those creatures that were corrupting my cardinal system," told Kayaba. "And to explain what just happened to you… your sudden appearance as AI in the system caused some trouble, so that my 'Reawakening' went up faster than I thought."

"Reawakening?" asked Kuran and Akihiko explained. "As Kirito defeated me in Sword Art Online, my Nerve Gear was triggered and performed a high frequency scan of my brain. It killed me but with a chance one to one thousand, my mind was copied into the computer. Of course it took time to reconstruct my being as an AI… and like I told Kirito earlier, it just recently finished the process. I just didn't tell him how recent it was."

"So… and what did you do to me?" asked Kuran and the answer was. "As you arrived here at first, you created a new character. So far nothing wrong happened. However, as you descended to your home city, the system discovered an error regarding you. You were suddenly registered as AI and Player at once… a player with files which wanted to add themselves into Cardinals databases to bring your items and skills into the game. Cardinal was to refuse the files due to the lack of Admin rights but many of its subroutines demanded the installation to keep your stability and having registered that your… 'Keyblade' was an counterpart of the Heartless files, giving a chance to balance it out."

Kayaba paused for a moment to let everything set in. Then he continued, "Due to the confusion and errors it caused in the system, you were 'frozen' to pause your process while increasing my recreation to have somebody with the right admit rights to decide on the procedure. Once I was back, Cardinal gave me everything and I decided to let the files installed while I looked at your memory files. Your life surpassed everything I had ever seen so far. You were a worthy competitor to Kirito but I also doubted that the two of you would fight. After fixing the issues, I kept watching you and Kirito as well. I protected you from being erased and once a quest which should destroy you was made, I created with Cardinals Auto Quest routines a to counter the quest with unique items. And once the 'quest' was finished, I took control over your Avatar and pulled some strings to ensure the Players wouldn't ask what just happened."

"Why did you go so far to help me?" asked Kuran and Kayaba told. "I didn't want the Heartless to destroy the universe. Also, I couldn't let the one who stole the 300 lives get away. Kirito and you were, in this case, my tools. For Kirito… it's up to him what he does with my request about the seed. For you, I made one more item."

"Why should I need a new item?" asked Kuran with a raised eyebrow. Kayaba produced a yellow crystal and told, "As I analyzed your items, the crystal you were given to travel between realities brought up very interesting data. From these data I made this one-use crystal. It will allow you to leave this digital world, into the real one. Thought Though a copy of your being will remain in the system."

"So if I wake up here, I have to take your word that I really left to keep on my quest?" asked Kuran and the creator of SAO just told. "Believe what you want. It us up to you."

Kuran nodded and took the crystal, "Then I have one more request: if I really have a copy of mine here, then make sure he won't stay frozen forever."

"I will make sure. I shall just make a few more modifications and write some files so that whoever works on your copy, knows that you are an independent Player AI that was made to run in VRMMO for random quest encounters."

"Works for me," told Kuran and raised the crystal. It shattered and a yellow portal opened. "Goodbye Kayaba."

Then Kuran stepped through the portal.

Once he stepped out of it, he found himself inside of a hospital and Kuran asked, "Why did I end up here?"

Then the next sound he heard made him froze. Somebody was shooting. Running toward the source he stopped to see a man holding his gun at a girl's head while a boy was forced to stand in front and security guards were behind the boy, however due to the gun, nobody moved.

The man spoke, no shouted something but Kuran couldn't hear it but the last few words were not hard to understand. "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Not wasting any moment, Kuran opened a dark portal, appearing in front of the boy and created a dark shield. The bullets hit the shield until nothing but clicks came from the gun. Not wasting a moment, Kuran made the shield disappear and jumped forward, punching the man into the face, forcing to let loose on go of the girl and falling fall down on the ground.

The man rose weakly and stared at Kuran, who made a step back as he saw the face… whatever happened to him must have been a terrible experience. Then two security guards overwhelmed the man and the girl panted loudly.

Kuran looked back and asked, "Asuna?"

"Kuran?" asked the girl and the boy also asked. "Kuran?"

"How did you get here?" was the question of the two and Kuran told. "Long story. And right now… I still have to do something and have to find it first."

"Anyway… thanks for the rescue. I thought he would be down for longer," told the boy, Kirito.

"And I am sure nobody expected that he would take the gun from somebody of the security," told Asuna.

"But now it is really over," told Kirito and Asuna and he got into an embrace. Once they broke apart, Asuna took her Nerve Gear, staring at it for a moment before shrieking in surprise. The helm fell off her on her lap and inside Kuran could see the Keyhole.

"Inside a helmet… how funny," told Kuran and took his Keyblade out, aiming at the Keyhole and shot it close.

Once this was over, he told, "Looks like somebody else has to make the wrap up for you."

"Why?" asked Asuna and Kuran told. "Have to leave. No clue if we will ever meet again, but thanks to somebody, a copy of my being should be still in ALfheim Online."

"If ALfheim Online doesn't cease to exist," began Kirito. "I make sure to meet you there."

Nodding, Kuran took his original crystal out and held it up, opening the Dimensional Corridor, "Farewell, Asuna, Kirito."

And he stepped through the corridor.

In the following months, King Oberon, AKA Sugou Nobuyuki was sentenced for the illegal experimentations on 300 people while said people, except for Asuna couldn't remember anything from between logging out of SAO and being freed from ALfheim Online. This incident dealt a huge blow on the VRMMO industry, combined with the 2 years of SAO, it nearly destroyed this young industry. However, then the Seed file appeared, which was a stripped down version of Cardinal and made it easy to make VRMMO games. Also, a network was born where a player could convert his game stats from one game to another one, giving the players a chance to not start from zero again.

Furthermore, a new company was born from the collective work of the SAO survivors, Ymir. They bought ALfheim Online for a small fee and brought it back online, with a minimum loss of players… and they found a surprise in there.

Kirito and his friends were flying above the World Tree. After Ymir took over the game, they dropped the Great Quest and placed a new town in the tree and gave every Player the ability of endless flight.

Everybody was waiting for the evening's event as somebody tipped on Kirito's shoulder. Turning around he found Kuran, or rather, the AI generated copy of him.

"Hey Kirito!" told Kuran. "Everything fine?"

"Yeah! Just looking forward the event," told Kirito.

Kuran's AI copy was activated as soon as it was found. Quickly, new AI Players were generated from his data… though they weren't so complex or good like Yui or Kuran themselves, it gave the game a surprising random factor since no Player could tell if the one asking for help was an AI Player with a quest or a regular Player needing help.

Kirito got from Kuran a Dark Sword for helping him in the World Tree… at least the Cardinal System had ordered this to Kuran since Kirito was involved as well in this quest in some kind.

Grinning, Kuran flew away, "Then see you later! Got a few quests to give out!"

"See ya!" told Kirito and Asuna waved after him.

Kuran knew exactly what was coming: a new Aincrad. The location of SAO rebuild into ALfheim Online. While nobody knew from where exactly it came, Kuran knew it was coming and a set of quest were made for exactly the first floor on the first night of existence.

While he had mixed feelings of him existing twice… one saving the multiverse, the other stuck as an AI in a video game, he was glad that he got a purpose in the game. And he is was looking forward to carry it out.

At an unknown location, Orcus walked a few steps before falling to his knees, grabbing his arm in pain, "D-Damn bastard!"

"You look like you've seen better days," the Heartless looked up at the one looking at him.

"The last thing I need is you rubbing it in my face Stalwart Blade!" Orcus spat.

"How did you manage to revise injury?" the armored Heartless wondered.

"That bastard Sugou must have neglected to tell that setting the pain absorbers to near zero affected everyone in that area. I'm am going to personally make him suffer for that... but right now I'm just glad to still be alive."

"For now just get some rest," Stalwart Blade suggested.

"That reminds me, has anything been going on while I was gone?" Orcus asked.

"Hostel Program is working with the data you got. Not to mention that Dustflier has to decide to make her move, but knowing our luck she'll more than likely bump into the other Keyblade wielder."

"I see…" Orcus said before standing up. "I'm going to rest up a bit."


	13. Soul Calibur

Will stepped out of the Dimensional Corridor in some alleyway, "Well that was rough, you alright Kuran?"

However he found himself alone, "Well, damn... I guess that explains the rough travel. Ignitus DID say there was a chance we'd get separated. For now I'll just have to have faith in him and move on," he said before walking through a town.

As he made his way, Will noticed a structure surrounding a large lake with a stone platform in the middle of it, 'Where… have I seen this place before?' he thought before noticing a small group of men at a small stand. "Something going on?" he asked as he approached the group.

"Just placing some bets on the next match," one of them said.

"Match?"

"Yeah, against the current champ Rock. Assuming anyone is crazy enough to challenge him," another man explained.

Hearing that name got Will's attention as he took another look at the structure, 'Wait is this…Lakeside Coliseum? Ah, I see this is from one of the Soul Calibur games. And from the look of the arena in the lake I should say the 3rd one. If that's true then I'm positive the Keyhole to this dimension is at the Forbidden Sanctuary,' he thought to himself.

"Hey, do you have any bets?" the man at the stand asked.

"You know what? I do. 200 pieces of gold… on me," the men turned to him like he was out of his mind.

"You… want to take on Rock?" one of them asked. Will just ignored them as he made his way in. "50 pieces says he doesn't last a minute."

Will made his way to the ring where he met a large muscular man wearing a loincloth and a horned animal pelt on his head, holding a mace, "I take it your Rock?" Will asked.

"I am. Tell me, do you honestly think you stand a chance against me?" he asked.

"This sword is not for show. Besides, I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Not to mention that I heard you're looking for Soul Edge."

"I take it you are too?" Rock asked.

"Yes."

Rock held up his mace. "Surely you would not be on this journey unless you know what you're getting into... alright, let's see what you got."

Will ran at the man, managing to dodge his mace and striking his chest. Rock stumbled back a bit before running at Will, ramming his head into his stomach. Using the horns on his head, Rock threw Will back, who looked up and saw the man about to swing his mace again.

"This is the end!" the large man shouted.

Will somehow smacked the mace with his katana. He then quickly summoned his Keyblade and followed up with a strike to on Rock's leg, bringing him to his knees. Before he could act, he found Will pressing his blades on his neck.

"It looks like I'm the winner," Will mused.

"I don't believe it!" Rock said in disbelief.

"Mind if I ask you something? Where were you going to go?" Will asked before withdrawing his blades.

"I had heard stories about an alchemist who people claim to know about the sword to the far west. I was planning on going there and asking about it. If you are looking for Soul Edge, it might be a good idea to go there as well," Rock said as he stood up.

"Thanks. I think I will," Will said before making his way back to the balcony.

After collecting some winnings from some still dumbfounded people, he headed west until he found a large seemingly abandoned mansion.

"Valentine Mansion. Current residence to one Ivy Valentine, bastardized daughter of the feared pirate Cervantes de Leon," Will spoke before stepping through the doors. After a few minutes of aimless wondering he thought to himself 'God damn it, I figured this place was big but jeez.'

Eventually, he came to a balcony where he found a woman leaning on the railing, looking out a window. She had white hair, wore a very revealing outfit and a bronze gauntlet on her left arm and a red-handle short sword to her side. The blade seemed to glow a bit before sections of it detaching itself revealing to be attached by a wire that snaked its way around the woman and pointed at Will. The woman turned around to see him.

"Well you must be an interesting one," she said.

"How do you figure?" Will asked.

"My blade responds to the essence of Soul Edge, yet you don't seem to have any trace of that sword," she said.

"Your sword is more than likely responding to my katana Silver Fang," Will said holding the handle as of it gave of a light glow. "I'm here to find information on Soul Edge. I take it your you're Ivy Valentine?"

"I am," Ivy said as her sword attached itself to the handle. "And if you are after that sword, I would like to know if you want it for your own selfish reasons," she said, pointing her blade.

"I'm looking for it…" Will pulled out his katana. "To destroy it."

"Show me how determined you are," Will rushed at the woman who leaped out of the way and mused.

"Well, aren't we cheeky, this will be fun," Ivy lashed her sword barely nicking Will's cheek as he ran at her, swinging his katana.

Ivy managed to dodge and brought her sword together to block a followed strike. Ivy's sword split apart again, pushing Will off, the pieces began flying on their own, surrounding him.

"Damn!" Will cursed.

"This is the end. TEAR APART!" the woman shouted.

"TIME STOP!" Will summoned his Keyblade, swatting away the blades, catching Ivy off guard.

"My... you're a strange one," she admitted.

Will only winked with a smirk. The blade reconnected itself as Ivy strapped it back on her side.

"If you plan on destroying Soul Edge, then surely you know the truth about that blade."

"That it's a evil sword that devours the soul of whoever wields it. Yeah," Will answered withdrawing his blades.

"I don't know what help I can be. All the information I originally had was destroyed by a man wearing a white hood, carrying a scythe," Ivy said.

"Do you at least have any idea where it COULD be?" Will asked.

"That sword was last found in the ruins of Ostrheinsburg Castle. If anything, there might be some hints as to where it was taken to."

"Thanks," Will said and with that, he left the mansion.

'A man with a scythe huh? I suppose this means Zasalamel has begun making his move. If I remeber right, Zasalamel is attempting to revive Soul Edge to try and break his curse of Immortality,' Will thought as he came across ruins of a old castle. 'I know Soul Edge is not here, but that does not mean this place is not worth investigating. Not to mention a chance to get rid of an annoying obstacle.'

As he approached to moat that surrounded the castle, he spotted a large makeshift raft floating down stream.

"I never DID understand where that comes from," Will shrugged before jumping onto the raft. A few minutes passed as Will sat down.

'Hmm, wonder if I'll meet psycho freak Tira…' he wondered.

As the raft was about to pass under a bridge, Will noticed someone on it looking down at him. It was a teenage girl wearing green torn up close carrying a large ring like weapon.

'Speak of the devil.'

The girl jumped down, landed behind Will looking at him with a seemingly innocent look.

"You know, you really shouldn't be here," she said.

"Well I heard that Soul Edge was here at one point. So here I am," Will responded.

"You're looking for Soul Edge too? Hmmm... well, I guess you'll make a decent host," the girl said.

Will quickly drew his katana barely nicking the girl's cheek.

"Sorry but that's not happening."

"Ugh! Bastard!" the girl shouted, swinging her weapon only for Will to jump out of the way.

"You'll have to do better than that," Will mused.

Without a warning the girl ran at the Keyblade wielder as Will dodged every swing of the girl's ring.

She was about to swing again but Will sidestepped and kicked her in the back of the head, causing her to fall off the raft and into the water.

"Well that was... surprisingly uneventful," he said.

After deciding to get off, Will noticed someone walking away. It was a black skinned man wearing a white hood carrying a scythe, 'Zasalamel... looks like I found my next lead after all,' Will thought as he decided to follow the man.

Keeping his distance, Will followed the man to a large abandoned clock tower, which appeared as no surprise to him. Having a good idea as to what might happen, he took out his katana and entered. Looking around, he saw a stairway that lead upwards to the upper levels he went up and jumped down on to a large cog. Looking around some more, he heard the man's voice.

"I cannot allow anyone who knows about the sword to live. It's time for you to die."

The cogs suddenly began to slowly move. Will suddenly heard a loud banging noise, he turned around to see one of the giant cogs falling down and rolling at him. Will He jumped out of the way, letting the cog fall and plummet down below. The man suddenly landed in front of him holding up his scythe.

"I will not allow you to get in my way. Let's go!" he shouted.

"Ha! You'll have to do a lot better than that to get rid of me," Will said pointing his blade.

He ran at the man, swinging his blade only for the man to block it and push him back. Zasalamel then swung his scythe only for Will to duck out of the way. He then summoned his Keyblade and was about to strike, but Zasalamel quickly kicked him, making him fall on his back. The man quickly swung his scythe impaling Will in the stomach.

"Hmph, I'm disappointed," the man said pulling his scythe out as he began to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me, you bastard," Will's voice spoke.

Surprised, Zasalamel turned around to see Will running right at him. Before he could respond, Will jumped up and drop-kicked Zasalamel in the chest making him stumble back and eventually fall of the giant cog, plummeting into the dark below.

"Jeez, how many scythes am I going to get impaled by?" he wondered before making his way out of the clock tower.

"Great, now where should I go?" he asked before thinking deeply.

'Hmm, maybe I should try my luck with Soul Edge's previous owner Cervantes,' he thought.

After wondering for what seemed like weeks, the Keyblade wielder eventually came across a harbor.

"Hey there. Any chance of renting a boat here?" he asked some nearby sailor sailors.

"That would depend on what boat ye be looking for lad," one of them responded.

Will responded by pulling out his winnings from Lakeside Coliseum and tossed it to the sailor, "Whatever boat I can get with this."

Sometime later that day, Will found himself and on a ship, singing sea shanties as he steered the ship across the ocean.

"~What do we do with a drunken sailor? ~What do we do with a drunken sailor? ~What do we do with a drunken sailor early in the morning... hmm?" Will noticed storm clouds forming as rain began to pour down.

As he looked around, he eventually noticed a mountain side with remains of some kind of pirate ship.

"I guess this is it," Will said before stepping onto a row boat, making his way to the broken up ship as the storm got heavier.

He eventually got to the lower half of said ship which appeared to be the most durable, considering that the front half was scattered amongst the growing waves. Will looked around as he explored the ship, "I can feel his evil… that ghost pirate is close," he said to himself.

Almost as if on cue, Will heard something land behind him. He turned around to see a man wearing some kind of pirate outfit. His skin was a light purple and had milky white eyes, holding two blades, one looked like it was made into a pistol and the other seemed to give off an unnatural feel. The pirate lunged at Will, performing some kind of spin attack. Will quickly grabbed his Keyblade blocking the attack, knocking the pirate back.

"I shall cast you into a watery grave," the pirate said.

"Good luck with that," Will mused.

The Keyblade wilder ran at the pirate to strike only to be blocked by his sword.

"That sword… has a fragment of Soul Edge, right?" Will asked.

"So what if it does?" the pirate growled.

"What better way to find Soul Edge then with one of its shards," Will responded.

"I won't let you take my fragment!" the pirate howled before pointing his pistol at the Keyblade wielder.

Will quickly grabbed his katana in time to smack the pistol away as the bullet barely missed his cheek. He jumped backwards, rubbing his cheek.

'Man that was WAY too close,' he thought.

The pirate ran at Will about to strike, who ducked the blades and sliced at the pirate's stomach, making him stumble back. He then ran at the pirate kicking him across the head.

Before giving the pirate a chance to make a move, Will quickly rushed at him, forcing his Keyblade into his chest. The pirate stumbled back before falling to the ground, dropping his blades as he did. Will walked up to the sword that the pirate dropped. Shattering it into pieces with his keyblade, he picked up one of the pieces.

"So, this is a piece of Soul Edge… well no need to stay here anymore," he said before beginning to make his way back, until he saw his boat getting destroyed by the giant waves.

"DAMN IT! Great, now how am I going to get back?" Will asked himself.

Thinking for a moment, he slapped his head when he realized an easy solution. Transforming into a dragon, Will spread his wings and took to the sky.

After some time flying, Will landed in some ruins located in a desert.

'Hmm, if I remember correctly, these are the Silk Road Ruins,' he thought to himself.

While looking around, Will started to hear strange growling. He turned around to see a large red lizard-like creature standing on top of a statue, before jumping down to him. Will slowly backed away only to bump into another lizard. Before long, more started to appear, surrounding him.

'Crap, I forgot that this place belongs to the lizard men,' he thought as the reptiles circled around him.

A lizard man stepped into the circle but this one was different than the others. It was light blue and had feathery frill on the back of its head, holding a small shield and axe. The Lizard walked up looking at Will, examining him.

"Easy big guy. We're all cold blooded reptiles here, right?" Will chuckled nervously.

The lizard man gave a loud growl before swinging violently. Will ducked and dodged and managed to jump away. The lizard ran at the Keyblade wielder before suddenly stopping. It felt something was… off. It looked behind it and gave a shocked look as it saw its tail flailing on the ground.

'Did… did he… accidentally cut his own tail off?' Will wondered, not knowing how to react.

And judging by the other lizards, neither did they. The now tailless lizard man seemed to give up trying to fight as it began to curl up into a ball and sulk. Will, having no idea what next action to consider, walked over and picked of the disembodied tail and went over to the depressed reptile. He held the tail where it was originally and placed his hands over the cut.

"Heal," the lizard man felt a strange warmth he turned around to see his tail back in place.

The lizard man stood up hugging Will tightly, clearly happy for what he did. The other lizard men jumped around, appearing to be glad that their leader was better.

'I have NO idea what's going on,' Will thought to himself.

The lizard men left, waving goodbye to Will. Still confused, he decided to just shrug it off and took to the sky again.

As he flew, he eventually passed by a mountainous region, finding a large hole that seemed like a an entrance of some kind. Curious, Will walked in, finding a large chamber filled with gold and other kinds of treasure.

'Is this… the Money Pit?' Will realized something else. "…Oh crap," he jumped out of the way as something tried to land on him.

It was a tall slim man wearing leather straps all over his body, even across his eyes and mouth, holding a pair of katars giving a low beast like growl.

'God Voldo is even creepier in real life. Though I will give him dedication for protecting his dead master's treasure,' Will thought to himself.

The man apparently named Voldo swung one of his Katars. Will quickly stepped out of the way, kicking the man in the stomach. Voldo swung again, nicking Will's arm who quickly drew his katana, blocking a follow up attack.

Voldo gave a hiss as he bent back grabbing his ankles, rolling towards Will at a surprisingly fast speed. He managed to tackle Will to the ground and was about to stab him with his blades when Will quickly summoned his Keyblade to block the attack and kicked him off.

'Man, I knew this guy was a pain but damn,' he thought as he got back up.

Voldo gave another growl before running at his opponent. Will ducked the attack and punched him... in between the legs. Voldo fell on the ground hissing in pain before Will punched him across the head knocking him out.

Deciding not to stay any longer, Will flew out of the hole he came in.

'Well that was a waste of time,' he thought.

After sometime, he noticed that the shard of Soul Edge began to respond to something. Will looked at it noticing that it was pointed to a desert.

"Odd, I don't remember anything in a desert," he wondered.

He followed the path the piece pointed to, finding some kind of cave.

"What the hell?" Will thought for a moment before deciding to go in.

He walked down a seemingly long stairway until it eventually got pitch black due to the lack of lights.

"Damn it," Will cursed as he felt around, finding what he could only pray was a wooden stick.

He shot a small fireball at one end, lighting it as a torch.

"Oh thank god," Will sighed.

He continued walking down an empty hallway examining the structure as he moved.

'Is this… the Hidden Labyrinth?' he wondered.

As he wandered around, he eventually saw a light. As he approached, he entered a large room with a man sitting cross legged on the far end. The man felt Will's presence and stood up and turned around revealing to have the head of a white owl and talons for feet.

'Hey it's Olcadan. I guess it IS the Hidden Labyrinth,' Will thought.

"I don't know who you are, but I suggest you stay away for your own good," Olcadan said as he took a martial artist's stance.

"Sorry. Afraid I can't do that," Will responded as he took out his blades.

"So you want to get in my way? Then you better be ready for the consequences." the owl man said before lunging at Will, swinging his leg, forcing him to duck out of the way.

Will swung his Keyblade only for Olcadan to jump out of the way and run at him. He then threw his Keyblade at his opponent who only smacked it away and threw series of punches.

'Man this guy is arguable just as tenacious as he is in the game,' Will thought, blocking and dodging the assault.

Olcadan swung his leg around, kicking Will's Katana out of his hands.

"Hmph, how disappoint…" Olcadan was interrupted from getting Will's fist to his face.

"I'm not done yet you old crow… not by a long shot."

"Hmm, not bad," Olcadan said.

Will summoned his Keyblade and rushed at the owl man. Olcadan dodged the attack only to be met with a back hand that made him stumble. Will quickly ran at Olcadan, slashing at his chest causing him to collapse.

Will sighed as he withdrew his Keyblade and went to pick up his katana before making his way, eventually finding an exit to where he found himself at a vast green plan plain out in the distance he saw a large church-like structure where he felt the fragment of Soul Edge reacting.

"Looks like I finally made it… strange. If a Keyhole IS here, I should have bumped into a few Heartless by now," Will said before noticing a black mass composed of the black creatures surrounding the structure.

"OH GOD DAMN IT!"

After a while of fighting though some of them, Will stepped through two large doors and managed to close them before any more could get in.

As he navigated through the large cathedral, Will began hearing the clash of swords in the distance.

'This sound… it's the fight between Siegfried, the previous owner of Soul Edge, and Nightmare, the manifestation of the cursed sword,' he thought to himself.

"Ah yes, the infamous battle between two halves of the same mind to see who gets the body," someone spoke.

Will turned around to see someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Null… I didn't want to believe it at first but here you are nonetheless… but what I don't get is how you came to be this time," Will said gritting his teeth.

"You can thank those Heartless at the Divine Tree for that. Gaining a slight self awareness from Savan's test of courage didn't really help you either," the masked Heartless said summoning his Keyblade.

"Did you follow me? No, you were waiting for me," Will concluded, getting his Keyblade ready.

Null quickly lashed out, locking his Keyblade with Will's. He quickly grabbed his katana and swung at the Heartless, who only blocked it with his own sword that appeared in his hand and kicked Will away. After stumbling back a bit, Will shot a spear of ice. Null swatted the spear away only to be met by Will's foot in his face. He fell to the floor, quickly rolling away barely missing Will's blade.

"Slippery little bastard!" Will cursed.

"You're one to talk!" countered Null as he stood up.

Will rushed at the Heartless and swung his blades managing to knock Null's Keyblade out of his hand, only to get punched in the face. Null managed to force his Sword into Will's stomach and threw him back a few feet.

Will stood up and was about to attack, until the whole structure began to shake violently.

"What..?" Null began.

"The hell?" Will concluded.

The whole place was suddenly engulfed in fire as the cathedral began to fall apart. The seemingly peaceful structure gained a more hellish appearance as the sky outside turned bright red and the clear water flowing from the fountains became muddy.

"Looks like Zasalamel managed to obtain the power of Soul Edge along with its counterpart Soul Calibur in his attempt to break his curse of immortality," Null mused. "To bad he never anticipated what would really happen."

"Damn it!" Will cursed.

Null suddenly withdrew his blades.

"As much as I'd love to deal with you, I'll have even more fun watching you struggle against that freak. He always did make you ragequit. Chao," he said before disappearing.

"Ah! Damn it!" Will cursed before making his way to a large balcony that seemed to overlook the entire destroyed cathedral.

There he met a skeletal figure that had a black orb of darkness in the center of its body, holding a giant scythe. Without a second thought, the skeleton threw his scythe at Will, who quickly blocked it. The skeleton floated to the ground as his weapon flew back to his hand.

"Damn it. This is what you get for trying to gain the powers of both swords!" Will said.

"You, who would stand against me, prepare to die!" the creature responded before running at him, swinging his scythe.

Will ducked the attack before swinging his katana. The creature jumped away before throwing a large ball of fire. Will managed to dodge the blast as he ran towards the skeleton, striking it across the chest. The skeleton kicked Will back a few feet.

Will quickly stood up and shot a shard of ice, which was quickly sliced up as the skeleton ran at him again, this time impaling Will with his scythe and picking him up to slam him on the ground. Will moaned in pain as the skeleton floated high in the air.

"Time to die!" it screamed as its scythe floated in front of it, spinning, forming a wheel of fire.

Will threw his Keyblade, managing to stable the orb of darkness. The orb appeared to go haywire with darkness as the skeleton failed in pain before disintegrating into thin air, dropping the swords. One was large and looked like it was made out of something unnatural with a big eye in the center looking around. The other was a smaller, double pronged sword that had a calm light blue.

As Will approached the two swords, he noticed something appearing in the eye of the larger one.

"The Keyhole! I was right. It was within Soul Edge," Will said before sealing the Keyhole.

He then struck Soul Edge with his Keyblade, causing it to shatter into pieces.

"At least now it won't consume any more souls," Will said before picking up the smaller sword, examining it. 'And with Soul Edge gone, its counterpart Soul Calibur has no real purpose… eh, I'm sure no one will mind,' he thought before putting the sword in his bag.

Will then proceeded to open a Dimensional Corridor.

'I wonder how Kuran is doing. Wonder what kind of things he's experiencing right now,' Will wondered to himself before sighing. 'With Null on the loose, things are going to get ten time more hectic. I hope we met up soon,' he thought before stepping through.


	14. Mewpyre

Will found himself in some kind of a forest, looking around.

"Kuran! Are you around!?" he shouted only to hear his echo. "Guess not," he sighed.

However, he heard rustling around… probably of small animals which lived in that forest. He looked down to see small purple rat-like creatures running past him as well as some small brown birds flying overhead.

"Are those... Ratattas and Pidgeys? No way, this is a pokémon world!" he said to himself.

But then spears pointed at his head and body… by bipedal creatures with mammalian features. Their snouts were short and wide and they had triangular ears and large, red eyes. They also had three-fingered paws, large feet with oval markings on the soles, and long, thin tail endings in ovoid tips. Most notable is that their fur consisted of different patterns of black, white and grey tones.

"Well… that escaladed quickly... is there anything I can do for you?" he asked cautiously.

"Who are you? And how did you show up in our territory?" asked the leader, getting closer, his spear ready to impale Will if he did ANY wrong move.

"My name is Will. Right now I'm looking for someone. I don't suppose any of you has seen someone wearing black clothes and a green scarf with blond hair?"

The creatures looked at each other and one drew closer, his spear pointing at Will's throat, "No! But if he is here, we will capture him! And now tell me! How did you get here in the middle of this forest?"

"That's a bit hard to explain," Will chuckled nervously.

"Try me!"

"I just sort have appeared here… I know it doesn't make any sense but it's true."

They looked at each other and one told, "Come with us! And by the first wrong move… you get our spears in your body!"

"Lead the way," Will said trying not to cause a problem.

And they began to lead him… to a tower which was huge even Will's standards. And he saw two other groups moving to towards the tower, with several prisoners.

'Right... I see where this is going,' he thought to himself.

And he was thrown alongside with them into the cell. After everybody had taken seats in the cell, one of them asked Will, "Have you been close to their borders as well?"

"Apparently, yes," he responded.

"Apparently?"

"I have no idea where I ended up."

"You don't where… are you telling us that you have no idea why you got in reach of the Mewpyre empire?"

"Mew what now?"

"Never heard of the Mewpyres?"

"From where did you come from?" asked another prisoner.

"Everybody knows of the blood-sucking Mewpyres!" declared a third one.

'Bloodsucking? They must be some kind of vampires... that would explain the smell of blood they give off… a world with both pokémon AND vampires. Interesting...' he thought.

"Hello? Are you still with us?" asked one of his fellow prisoners.

"Sorry. Just thinking to myself," Will said in embarrassment. "Like, how to break out of this place without the Mewypres swarming us?"

"Unfortunately, I got nothing," he sighed.

As he looked around he noticed a Heartless crawling in the wall.

"Oh crap!" he spoke as more started to appear.

An alarm began to ring in the entire building and Mewpyres began to fly by everywhere, each of them holding either weapons from medieval times or something modern like a resized machine gun, engaging the dark creatures.

"Not again," groaned a prisoner. "We run ran into them before we were arrested by the Mewpyres."

"And due to these things appearance the Mewpyres are more jumpy than usual," told another.

"Really?" Will asked before wondering how long those Heartless have been here.

'These Mewpyres look like they could hold their own against them.. .but I doubt they're in a winning battle... better do something about that,' he thought before opening a dark corridor out of the cell, striking down a few Heartless.

Before he noticed, a fire spell destroyed a Heartless behind him. A female Mewpyre came up and asked, "How did you get out of your cell?"

"I figured you'd be grateful that I'm helping you all out here," Will huffed.

"I ask more how you survive even touching them! No human did that before," countered the female.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a normal human," Will responded before shooting his own fireball at a Heartless that was about to attack the female from behind.

"Sorry, but orders are orders," she replied, taking a gun out and shot three times into Will's chest, aiming at the heart, before leaving to join the others in fight.

"Man, you Mewpyres are so ungrateful," Spoke Will's voice.

The female turned around to see Will getting up and dusting himself off like nothing happened. She stared at him, while mindlessly blasting a Heartless, "Now we have a problem… we ordesr our orders are to kill ANYBODY who exits the cells without permission… and you just took three bullets head on."

"Eh, beats getting your head chopped off," Will shrugged before striking down a few more Heartless.

"Then come with me! I have the authority to take you with me. Or else everybody will jump to kill you! We are more than frustrated about these things constantly showing up! While only non-Mewpyres died so far, it makes us blow on our society, life stock and they destroyed two of our blood banks."

"So… where are we going?...If you don't mind me asking?"

"To the southern storage room. Our blood reserves are stored there and they concentrate their attacks there. And reports say one a bigger fish came out as well"

"After you," Will said.

She lead the way and once they got close to the storage, Will could see that many Heartless were there, trying to break through the Mewpyre defenses. And joining them was a large white version of a Wizard Heartless, "Don't recall seeing that one before," Will admitted before summoning his Keyblade.

The Heartless blasted one of the Mewpyres. While he didn't seem to be harmed, he collapsed after some seconds and then was shruddering. One of the others, who noticed that called, "Medic! Low blood!"

A Mewpyre came out and held on a bag filled with blood. However, the Wizard managed to blast him as well and not only he collapsed as well… the blood bag was empty. Like there was never blood in it.

Will threw his Keyblade, hitting the Wizard across the head, getting its attention.

"Yo! Over here!" he shouted.

The Wizard answered by sending its blasts at Will… and from what he had seen, its attacks make blood disappear.

Will jumped out of the way. Running at the Heartless, he jumped up slashing at it. It winced and tried to flee from Will… only to have a steel lance slammed into the body by one of the bulkier Mewpyres, pinning it the ground.

'Guess they CAN hold their own,' Will thought.

The Mewpyre kept holding it down, while others were blasting it with spells. Will noticed that only certain Mewpyres are casting cast spells while others kept their hands on the weapons. Only a few handled both but they were either using primary weapons or magic… like they were in a job system of a RPG game.

'This is one interesting world,' Will thought before slashing at the other Heartless, eventually getting rid of them.

The female he had followed, called up, "Report! What is the status?"

A few minutes later a male one told, "Three dead servants. One slave missing. Damage all over the place. Two sudden Blood Dries."

"How the heck did this thing make Mewpyres blood dry?" asked the female. "And why aiming for it? While it disables us, slowly killing us in pain, there are faster methods to get rid of us."

"It's like... the Heartless want to make your kind suffer," Will said.

"This dark prophet," mumbled the female and called. "Get the repairs done and send a message to the capital! Explain what happened here and send word to Queen Sarafina! We got somebody who knows what these creatures are! And he is not killable!"

"What? Are you jesting Commander Siga?" asked one of the Mewpyres.

"If it's all the same for you, I'd like to meet your queen and ask her a few things," Will said.

"You have some nerve asking for a audience with our queen, human!" one of the Mewpyres snapped pointing his weapon at Will.

"Lower your weapon," told Siga. "The queen will probably want to see him anyway for his information… and if not him, the elders will call him. We are in a war against an unknown enemy and every bit of information can help us," the Mewpyre did so, growling at the Keyblade wielder.

"Are we ready to go?" Will asked.

"I have to pull together a team first. And we should do a formal introduction. I am Siga Nevor. Leader of the 25th Border Control army. Sixth generation of born Mewpyre in the Magic Bite Family."

"My name is Will. Travelling swordsman and giving this circumstance, potential mercenary."

"Get me a team together," told Siga. "We got to deliver a swordsman to the queen!"

"Before we do," Will turned to the Wizard Heartless and sliced its head off. "Trust me, it's not a good idea to keep those things alive."

"We already knew that," told the female Mewpyre. "We tried to keep one for Elder Istar to examine it… result, her lab was destroyed and twelve of her best servants died."

Then a Mewpyre brought her a blood bag and she slammed her fangs into it, sucking it out in front of Will. And also he saw that every other Mewpyre was taking rounds of drinking blood as well. Those who were Blood Dry and the ones who used too much magic took more blood than the rest.

'So these creatures are a Pokémon-vampire hybrid… hmm, for some reason they share a little bit of similarity to Kuran's Aura. The only thing I can think of is, why is that… wait, I'm I back in Kuran's universe?' Will thought as he waited for the others.

Soon the team and a carriage were together. And they started moving towards the capital.

"So how far are we anyway?" Will asked.

"It takes a week to get the highest point of the capital in sight," told Siga. "And this tower holds the record of reaching 2 kilometers into the air."

"Well… this is going to be a long road trip," Will said to himself.

In this one week nothing much happened… while they passed patrols who told them more and more about the attacks in the towns, and the first Mewpyres died. One of them sucked dry by a sort of hybrid of them and these creatures.

"I don't think I've heard of a Heartless doing THAT... this is insane," Will said.

"We have to hurry up," mumbled the mage and they increased their already fast pace, making the mons which pulled the carriage going to their limits.

Eventually, they reached a city where Will noticed a large tower.

"Wow that is a big tower."

"That is the highest tower of Queen Sarafina's castle. You should be able to see it since it is in generally three quarters high as the tower," explained Siga. "Her throne room is in this tower."

"Well, at least it's easy to find," joked Will.

"Good luck in getting up there without running into one army of guards at each floor," challenged Siga while looking up. "It has been years I have been here."

"We should get going ma'am," suggested one of the Mewpyres.

"Yeah! Go in advance and request a meeting with the queen… or at least with our direct superiors," ordered the female Mewpyre.

The Mewpyre's made their way and came back after what seemed like an hour.

"Her Majesty as agreed to see this human," they bowed.

"Then let's go," she replied and they made to the palace… which made a third of the town. They had to walk for ten minutes to reach even the center of the ground floor… were an elevator waited for them.

"Be happy human," told a guard. "Only chosen guests can use Queen Sarafina's private elevator."

"Well aren't I lucky," Will said dryly.

They entered the elevator and began to move up. In the elevaor it were seats but they were told NOT TO EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING THEM.

"Are they busted or something?"

"Private seats of the queen," was the reply. "They were made from the rarest and most exotic materials of the world. It took 20 years to gather them with the world hating us."

"Why would the world hate such a charming species such as you?" Will spoke jokely.

"Where have you been in the last 500 years?" asked the female to him. "We weren't asking very friendly as we build the empire, and afterwards we made clear that we didn't want trespassing our borders without our permission. Not to mention we got a few crusades against us over the time. Not to mention, getting the hate of the people as they learned that after killing the last vampire, they got us in place."

'Nice history lesson,' Will thought as the elevator made it to the top.

They exited the elevator and guards were waiting to escort them to the throne room.

As they went on, Will noticed the view out of the window, looking out at the vast view that seemed to stretch out across the land.

"Like the view?" asked Siga.

"As the world tallest tower, it's no surpise that it has this view," he said, continuing on their way, reaching the doors to the throne room. And they were huge. Either they wanted to show that way that of how great they were, or they wanted to compensate for their little size.

"Wait, what the…?"

"Something wrong?" asked the Mewpyre.

"Is that little Mew your queen?"

"No insults to our queen!" told Sina while bowing in front of the white fur-collored Mew with red eyes.

Will looked at the Mew before speaking, "If you weren't a blood thirsty vampire hybrid I'd be giving you a big hug right about now."

"DON'T INSULT OUR QUEEN!" one of the guards yelled before kicking him in the back of the legs forcing him to get on his knees.

"Let him be," told Sarafina. "He is currently our guest. While the insult part will be punished, it is more important to learn about our enemies," then she turned to Will. "If you had shown up 600 years ago, you would have seen me as non-Mewpyre… instead an ordinary Mew."

"Well, I got to say, you look well for someone who has lived that long. Not to mention maintaining a vampire empire that would put Vlad Tepesh to shame."

"Who is Vlad Tepesh?" asked Sarafina curiously.

"Dracula. You know… before he was known as Dracula."

"Lord Dracula? The weakest vampire in history?" asked Sarafina. "So far I know he died because of the shine of a candle."

"Anyway... I understand that these creatures, they're called Heartless by the way, have been causing some trouble. How long have they been here?" Will asked.

"Three months and two weeks," told the queen. "And two weeks before the first appearance, a man managed to get in here. He called himself Dark Prophet and demanded from me that the Mewpyres do a democide. I refused of course, and ordered his arrest. However, he escaped by a sort of dark mist with the words that everybody in the empire will pay."

"Why would this 'Dark Prophet' want you all to do that?"

"For the same reason why we face every other century a holy crusade against us… to remove us from the existence," told Sarafina. "We didn't ask to be dependent of blood sucking. We are bitten or born this way."

"I see… do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No… but we know that the minority of the attacks happened around Sakraled, the second best secured place in the empire. Only my palace has better security since this guy showed up."

"Hmm I thought so… any case, I know how to stop these things for good… it's why I'm here."

"How do you plan to help us?" she asked. "After all, we are talking about creatures which show up anywhere at anytime."

"These things originally come here though a 'gateway'. All I have to do is find it and seal it."

"How can we find this gateway?" she asked. "I will send my soldiers out to search it."

"Well, see the thing is… I actually have no idea. Truth is that this gateway could be ANYWHERE. There's no real indication that its around unless we see it," Will explained.

"Isn't there ANYTHING we can do? After all, Sakraled is the most attacked place in the empire. One of our national treasures is stored there."

"What is it?" Will asked.

Sarafina wasn't sure to tell it but did anyway, "The blood gem. This artifact dates back to the high time of vampires. It allows a single vampire to exist without the need to blood. We use the power of the gem to reduce the general need for blood in the empire."

'Hmm, there IS a chance that it's there… but I doubt they'll let me anywhere near it,' Will thought to himself before speaking.

"It might be a good idea to keep a close eye on things for now, as well as keeping an eye out for that prophet guy as well," he suggested.

"You do understand that we are already searching for this guy while protecting everything of value to us," told Sarafina, glaring into his eyes.

"Hehe… umm right," he chuckled nervously.

"Aww, what's wrong? Getting cold feet from a cute little Mew?" echoed a voice that was familiar to Will.

Rising up, the queen demanded, "Who is there? Show yourself!"

Will could not help but get chills as a familiar figured appeared from a dark corridor in front of everyone.

"What are you doing here Null!?" Will asked.

"Oh nothing just enjoying a world-wide tour like you," the Heartless responded.

"I demand you to disappear!" told Sarafina. "Or face the wrath of Mewpyres!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot for the life in me take that cute little face seriously," Null laughed.

Sarafina hissed at him, showing her fangs to him while the guards got ready to attack.

"Aww now, isn't that adorable," Null mocked, encouraging the guards to attack. Null quickly turned around, cutting of one of the guards heads with ease.

"KILL HIM!"

Null the other grabbed another guard by the neck, squeezing it until giving off a loud snap.

"For a bunch of real guards... they don't seem very good at their job," he mused.

"What are you trying to get your hands on this time!?" Will asked, pointing his Keyblade at the Heartless.

"Oh, what was it called again? Your friend there called it the Blood Gem, I think."

"WHAT?" she shouted. "We won't let you touch it! Let alone see it!"

"Why do you want it? What can you POSSIBLY do with it?"

"Oh I'm sure I can think of something... I guess it comes down to who gets to it first," Null mused.

"Touch your filthy fingers on it and I suck you dry personally!" hissed the Mewpyre queen, before throwing a spell which impacted with Null's chest, sending him flying

"Good luck with that, sweetie," Null mocked as he stood back up. "But just so you know, it's not really for me. It's for a... friend of mine."

"Don't tell me… you work with the Dark Prophet," she snarled, storming towards him.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Null said.

And she got close to him, hitting him with Iron Tail on the head, attempting to kill him with the move in her rage. Null managed to grab the tail and spun the mew around before throwing her across the room.

"Even when you're angry, your adorable... better watch that temper though, such rage is so uncivilized for a 'queen'," he mocked.

Will ran at the Heartless and swung his Keyblade as Null summoned his to block the attack.

"What's wrong? No mommy's boy to help you this time?"

"You of all people know how strong I am," Will countered before kicking him in the stomach, pushing him away.

Sarafina got up and shouted to her mages, "What the hell are you waiting for? Shoot this enemy of the empire! And get the heavy artillery up!"

"Alright, now THIS is a fight!" Null laughed as he ran at Will, cutting him with his Keyblade.

The mages of the queen were taking aim but didn't know if they should shoot their 'ally' as well under those circumstances.

"And here comes the cavalry. Just as their queen demanded. Of course, being a bunch of mindless drones that's to be expected," Null mocked.

"Drones?" asked Siga, completely offended by this statement.

"Face it. That's all any of you are why else you'd you obey such a creature? I'm willing to bet that she only ALLOWS you to still act this way probably because she feels sorry about you fate, or maybe she is trying to justify her actions. Or perhaps it's because she wants to keep a figmentation company to hide the fact that no one will judge her over the fact that she's just another power hungry tyrant," Null said.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE QUEEN!" was the shouting reply and he stormed forward, impaling the offender with an energy lance.

"To have these pawns obey every order without question, I'm willing to bet that they don't know why. SURELY these creatures have wondered that from time to time," Null spoke as he managed to dodge every lance and rushed to one of the guards, impaling him on his Keyblade. "Let me ask you something. Aside from 'that's what were asked to do' or anything like that, why do you serve your queen?" he continued.

"She is our queen," told Siga. "And she built with the first Mewpyres the empire, always looking at the best interest of the Empire it."

"Is that what you think or is that what you were told to think?" Null asked before sighing. "One second though, forget it. Reasoning with a bunch of mindless puppets is pointless. I for one have bigger things to take care of and since I'm not getting anything done here I might as well move on," Null quickly ran towards the window and jumped, everyone looked out only to see no one falling.

"He got away again. Damn it!" Will said.

"Who was that?" demanded Sarafina. "And why did he call my people drones?"

"That was Null. Don't let his words get to you. He knows how to mess with people's heads," Will explained.

"Then he had to do better… I had more executions running for people who wanted to get me off the throne… each of them for a different reason."

"Well, I'll have you know he was more than likely doing this for fun," Will sighed.

"For the one who brings me this guy's head, gains a Lord title," shouted Sarafina.

Siga's eyes widened, "Are you sure your Majesty? You are offering a spot of the third highest place of the empire?"

"Don't bother," Will said causing everyone to look at him like he's insane. "If any of you tries to deal with him you'll just end up dead. He's THAT dangerous."

"Are you suggesting to leave leaving alone a guy that insulted our queen and threatened to steal one of the most important national treasures?"

"I'm saying leave him to me, assuming we will bump into him real soon."

"So what do you think should we do?" asked Sarafina. "Assuming you know what has to be done."

"The only thing I can think of right now is waiting for Null at this Blood Gem," Will said.

"Get an escort to get him as FAST as POSSIBLE to the place!" ordered queen Sarafina.

As a few guards left they heard a rumbling outside. Will looked outside to see a Darkside in the city.

"Looks like Null gave us a little distraction," he mused.

"And it destroyed my new theater…" sighed Sarafina. "I was waiting 50 years to have it build."

"Why don't you wait for me outside. Leave this thing to me," Will said drawing his blades.

"You know that shows a bad light at the empire," she replied.

"Think of this as my apology for my own early insults," he smiled.

"Good!"

Will suddenly transformed into his dragon form. Before anyone even had a chance to wonder what happened, he took off flying towards the giant Heartless.

Sarafina turned to a servant, "Get Istar! She will a new research object after this."

Meanwhile, the Darkside was about to fire energy balls from its chest before meeting Will's clawed foot to its face, which somehow managed to make it stumble back a bit.

The defending Mewpyres stared at the dragon that had joined the fight, forgetting to fight as well.

The Heartless swung his arms at the distracted Mewpyres but instead hit a barrier.

"You all might want to stand back a bit," Will said.

The Mewpyres began to retreat and reforming their lines.

The Darkside swung its arm again. Will simply jumped up and landed on its arm as it hit the ground. He then proceeded to run up the arm and slashed at its face. Spells and other long ranged attacks from the Mewpyres provided cover while Will fought the beast. The Darkside eventually fell over from the attacks. Will took the opportunity and flew up and dived on to its head, burying his blades in between its eyes, causing the Heartless to disappear in defeat.

The Mewpyres spread out to make sure that no other bad surprises were around and proceeded to repair the damage.

Will took to the sky and flew back to the tower where he saw everyone outside. He landed and transformed back.

"Well, that takes care of that thing. I'm deeply sorry for causing more unnecessary damage," he said.

"Could have been worse. We had once to rebuild a town after a meteor," told one of the Mewpyre.

"Well, now that everything is good here, shall we get going?"

"They are coming soon to escort you."

"Well, alright then."

And soon Siga and other Mewpyres arrived at the scene… and they were heavily armed.

"Come on, let's get going."

"That was our plan," Will nodded as they went on their way.

Although they moved as fast as possible, it took nearly the entire day to reach the outer reach outside of the fortress Sakraled. And they could already see that the west side was under heavy assault.

"It would seem that the Heartless have an idea as to where the Blood Gem might be," Will said before getting his blades ready.

"It's in a special safe, located fifty meters under the place. The area around it is reinforced with fifty feet of steel carbon plates and the only entry is a tunnel from the center of the fortress."

"Still, better safe than sorry, right?" Will said before running at the Heartless easily taking down any he could hit.

Though he had to look out since cannon shot and arrows were raining down as well… the Mewpyres understood how to react on invading forces and he could see that any Heartless which got at least on the wall were greeted by close range and middle range weaponry.

Suddenly, the walls were pelted by a series of massive fireballs. Will looked only to see something flying over head, "Damn it, it's a Dustflier."

The Heartless landed, causing a shockwave that made almost everyone fall back.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Keyblade bearer," it said.

"You can talk? So YOU'RE the one responsible for the Heartless here."

"Stop your attacks or once we find your hiding place, you will face the wrath of the Mewpyres!"

"Your empty threats mean nothing to me, you little rat!" the Heartless said.

Will suddenly notice something about the Heartless it.

"Wait… are you a female?"

"Yes, why? Is it not noticeable?"

"No, actually, it's not."

Siga looked at the heartless and asked, "They have genders?"

"I... guess they do. First time I've heard of this though," Will said.

"Have you already forgotten that we are not normal Heartless?" Dustflier countered.

"Yeah that's what I guessed," Will admitted.

"That's why I was glad to negotiate with them," told a new voice and a man in a dark cape, his face covered by the hood of the cape appeared through a dark corridor. "Greetings Keybearer… I am the Dark Prophet. And I suggest you to leave our business. This time, it is for the good of this world."

"He's not going to. Once he knows who his enemy is he intends to do on doing whatever it takes to stop them," spoke someone and the group turned to see Null leaning against a wall.

"Surprised to see you here," Will said dryly.

"You knew I'd be here."

Siga growled and was about to attack. Will place his hand on her shoulder insisting that she should stay where she is was.

He then turned to the Dark Prophet, "I can probably guess why, but I want to know why you're doing this."

"They are beings that shouldn't exist… the blood sucking should have ended when the last vampire was burned. But instead, we got a plague which is a thousands times worse and even harder to get rid of than the original vampires," told the Dark Prophet.

"Unfortunately for you, you're going to learn the hard way that the Heartless are worse," Will countered.

"It's hilariously ironic that you of all people are allying yourself self with a bloodsucking freak of a tyrant," Null mocked.

"It's true. I don't approve of their treatment and enslavement of other living beings. But I'm willing to work with them over the fact that they don't want to destroy this world," Will explained.

"Well… we don't have any use for a dead world," told Siga. "So we see it from the practical side."

"I'm a bit surprised that these things haven't already made you in an all-you-can-eat buffet yet. Might not be a good idea to trust them when THAT happens," Null said.

"Shut up. This is not about what side I want to be on, it's about what side I NEED to be on," Will countered.

"It doesn't matter what side you're on, these things are going to perish regardless," Dustflier said before flying in the air.

Which gave the mages and long-ranged fighters a chance to aim at her directly.

The Heartless dived at the attacks at incredible speed, blasting them away on impacted. Will ran as fast as he could at the Heartless, striking its wings, causing it to roar in pain. The Mewpyres used this chances and shot arrows at the wings as well while small cannons and guns were aiming for the head and body, though the defenders had their hands also full with the other Heartless and at one spot they had to gather more since the walls were starting to break.

Dustflier retaliated by swinging her clubbed tail, knocking away the Mewpyres.

Before Will had a chance to act he found the Heartless close to him.

'How the hell is this thing so fast!?' he thought before getting blasted point blank by a large fire ball which sent him crashing into one of the walls with large rubble falling over him.

Siga glanced to at Will but since they had a more daring situation, she didn't take the moment to check on him. Instead, she tried to defend the hole that got formed by the rumbling stones, getting aid from the defenders.

Uncomfortably since the defending force slowly grew thin and the first Heartless managed to get past, forcing the inner defenses to get active. Dustflier shot multiple fireballs into the sky that rained down, destroying almost everything.

The Mewpyres which didn't get hit, got for cover to avoid to be being hit by anything else while preparing their counterattack.

There was a flash of light as the rubble covering Will suddenly got sliced up. He stood there covered in a silver fire and his Keyblade looking a little different as well.

"Well, I don't think I've heard of you doing that before," Dustflier said.

"Oh, this? This is my Sword Fusion ability. Gives me a huge boost in power and all that," Will said with a smug on his face.

Siga looked at Will and decided to report that to the queen later… though she noticed something, "Where is Dark Prophet?"

"Looks like he bailed. Null is not here either… Probably acting as a body guard for him," Will said.

"Better we hurry up so we can find him later," told the Mewpyre and shot a few energy balls, which were target-seeking.

The Heartless swatted the shots away with her tail and was about to shoot a fireball herself, but did not expect Will to appear out of nowhere, punching her in the face hard enough to actually crash her to the ground.

Siga called out, "Keep her grounded! Get the explosives in place!"

"Leave it to me! Bind!" Will shot chains of light and darkness that wrapped around Dustflier, making her unable to move.

"GRR! Damn it!" she cursed.

Then explosions were heard from a nearby building and… it began to fall down… to her direction.

After the dust settled from the collapsed building, Dustflier broke free from the rubble badly injured.

"You are all going to pay for that!" she shouted before charging at Will.

The Keyblade wielder took a deep breath before rising his weapon.

"Zantetsuken!" he struck the Heartless, leaving a huge gash on her chest.

"AAAHHH!" she yelled before collapsing.

"It's over," Will said as his Keyblade turned into his katana and the silver fire covering his body vanished.

"It… it wasn't... it wasn't supposed to end this way for me…" Dustflier whimpered before vanishing.

"At least one less problem," sighed one of the nearby Mewpyres. "But we still have to finish off the rest."

"With Dustflier gone that should be easy. I for one need to find this Dark Prophet," Will said.

Siga's ears twitched and suddenly her grey fur turned white while the eyes got wide, "Oh no…"

"What is it?"

"An alarm is ringing… an alarm that indicates that somebody is getting close the Blood Gem!"

"Damn it! Let's go!" Will said.

They rushed to the entry and saw that the building that was placed above the entry was turned apart. Siga looked in horrer, "This was the most reinforced place in the whole fortress."

"Not reinforced enough it seems," echoed Null's voice as he walked out, casually twirling his Keyblade.

And next to him was the Dark Prophet… with a ball that seems to contain a red fluid

"The Blood Gem," gasped Siga and wanted to rush over but suddenly she cried in pain and collapsed on the ground, as the gem shone slightly.

"What the hell!?"

"Did the queen forget to mention it?" asked the Dark Prophet. "The Blood Gem can not only reduce vampires and Mewpyres need for blood… it can turn their very life source into a deadly poison which only effects them. Right now, due to the widespread effect of the gem, it only causes major pain. However, once I went through the ritual, the effects will be so strong, that every single Mewpyre in the world are dying shall die… slowly and painful while the poison takes their life away… depending on how effective the ritual turns out, it will either take a few days or a few hours."

"Sad for you that you're not getting a minute," Will said before throwing his Keyblade at the hooded man, managing to knock the Blood Gem out of his hands as it bounced on the floor.

The glowing effect stopped and Siga slowly recovered from the effects, groaning loudly from the aftereffects.

"So, the effects are determined by who holds it… interesting," Null mused.

"NO… it's how you use it," told the Dark Prophet. "However, you HAVE to know how to use it."

"Time Stop!"

The Blood Gem seemed to vanish from place. After looking around, everyone found it in Will's hand.

"NO!" shouted the Dark Prophet and tries to run over to take it back but suddenly a thunderbolt hit him, forcing him on the ground.

"Doesn't look like you are getting this anytime soon," Will said.

Siga panted and hand her paw raised, still an aftermath of her thunderbolt attack.

Will grabbed her, helping her up before handing her the Blood Gem. She took it and held it close.

"I suggest you get out of here. Things are probably going to get intense in here," the Keyblade wielder suggested.

Nodding to him, she held tight on it and got moving so far away as possible, probably getting the gem into a new safe place.

"Well, that was surprisingly uneventful," Null mused. The Dark Prophet growled. "What… are you doing? Finish them! We have… a deal!"

"The 'deal' was that I helped you secure the Blood Gem, and I did. Whether you manage or not to keep the blood gem it, well, that's your fault," Null countered.

"You… betrayed me?" asked Dark Prophet.

"They don't call us 'Heartless' for nothing," Null mused before impaling him in the stomach with his Keyblade. His eyes widened and collapsed on the ground, clenching on the spot he was hit. "You're a fool to think we would listen to you. We have our own goals to fulfill. You're nothing but a pawn to help us," Null said.

"Why… did you need me… if you had your own plans?" he groaned before collapsing, knocked out from the hit.

"Because we need the Blood Gem too," Null said.

"Correction: you need the Keyhole," Will said.

"Well, duh. You of all people should know that most of the time Keyholes almost always appear in object that hold some type of importance to that world."

"As long as I'm alive, you'll never get it!" Will said pointing his Keyblade.

"Then I'll have to keep killing until you stay dead!" Null swung his own Keyblade.

Will quickly drew his katana, smacking the weapon away following up with a swing from his other blade. Null summoned a sword in his free hand, blocking the attack.

The masked Heartless kicked Will's stomach, causing him to stumble back. He managed to quickly regain himself and swung his Keyblade, barely managing to scratch Null across the chest.

Growling, Null swung his sword. Will side stepped out of the way and kicked him in the head. Null stumbled back before shooting a fireball that sent Will crashing into a wall. Before he could act, Null quickly ran up and impaled him with his blades, he then lifted him up and slammed him to the ground.

The Heartless stomped a foot on his chest, "Come on, I know you're better then that!" he mocked.

Will grabbed his Null's leg as he quickly got up. He spun him around a few times before throwing him a few yards away.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish with this fight. It's not like you can kill me," Will said.

"Your immortality will just make it all the more sweet for me when I devour your heart and become whole," Null said.

"Did the Dimensional Heartless promise you my heart for your cooperation?" Will asked.

"No, it was MY idea. I give them the dirt on you two in exchange for being a part of their sweet plan of re-writing reality," the Heartless explained.

"And you expect them to mean that?" Will asked before blocking Null's blades.

"Of course not. I'd have to be dumber than Sora to think that they will stay true to their promise. I have my reasons."

Will pushed Null back before blasting him with Thunder.

"GAHH!" Null yelled before falling to his knees.

"Unfortunatel,y those plans won't do you any good when you're gone," Will said.

"You know what? You're right. No point staying here when I've got so much to do," Null chuckled.

"Oh no, you won't!" Will swung his blades only to hit the ground. "GRRRAAAHHH! DAMN IT!" Will yelled in frustration.

The Mewpyres closed in, wondering what just happened.

Then one of them asked, "What the… do we have to worry about him showing up again?"

"I don't think so," Will said.

"Then we have the next problem," told Siga as she came back with a bunch of soldiers. "I received orders to bring you and the gem to the queen."

"What's wrong?"

"She will explain it to you."

"Alright. Let's go."

And they began to travel back to the palace. They made their way to the throne room where they met Sarafina.

"You wanted to see me, your Majesty?" he asked kneeling to her.

"We have a problem… you know about the secret of the Blood Gem," told Sarafina, getting to the point. "While you deserve a reward for helping the empire, we cannot risk of having you leaving since you might spoil to the world how they could get rid of us easily."

"I see…" Will said feeling uneasy.

"Before we think about it," she started and snapped her fingers. A few guards dragged the Dark Prophet into the room and tossed him into the room it. Sarafina looked at him and told, "Time to check who you really are."

One guard took the hood off and revealed a human with bright green eyes and messy grey hair. Sarafina studied his face and asked, "Do I have to know you?"

"You should know me! I am the grandchild of Sarto Mirdoza."

"Sarto survived?" asked Sarafina curiously. "Then my people weren't that clear in removing the stain of your family."

"YOU ORDERED THE DESTRUCTION OF THE KINGDOM IN COLD BLOOD! WITH THE KILLING OF MY FAMILY!" shouted the man and Sarafina laughed.

"Your family killed our diplomat, his guards AND his family in the very moment they arrived the kingdom's front door… with the white flag," she paused for a moment and continued. "Then as we took over your kingdom after the war… your family attacked us instead of signing the contract that allowed them to keep their kingdom under our rulership… it's their fault that we took the kingdom as the center of our empire."

"YOU ARE SITTING ON MY LAND! REMOVE YOUR STINKY, BLOODY ASS FROM THE THRONE THAT BELOGNS TO ME!"

"So THAT'S why you were trying to get rid of them," Will said.

Sarafina was just laughing loudly and told, "I knew many reasons why anybody would want either all Mewpyres dead or only me personally, but you are the first who does it to get a lost kingdom back."

The man turned to Will and asked, "What are you waiting for? Kill this monster! If she dies, all Mewpyres will die as well! Then this is over! You can be a hero!"

"Since neither of you might be able to tell that to anybody, I have news for you. The Rumor that my death brings the death of all Mewpyres is a lie… a rumor brought up by ourselves to concentrate the attacks of the commando groups to me."

"So the Mewpryes can survive even when you're gone?" Will assumed.

"Of course," told Sarafina while the 'Dark Prophet' stared in shock at Sarafina.

The Mewpyre Queen turned to him and wondered, "What should I do with you? Sucking you dry, drop by drop? Execute you in public? Throwing you into the deepest dungeon for the rest of your life? Making you a slave? Making you ONE of us but still a slave? Or… killing you right here and hang your corpse in my gallery as a warning for everybody to not move against us?"

"I never thought I'd met a Mew capable of being so... cold hearted. Most Mew's are always so playful," Will spoke.

"Be one of us for a day and you understand what it is for most of us. And I am a Mewpyre for good six hundred years. I was forced to kill, to defend myself. Heck, I even had to execute my first love or he would have destroyed me to get my throne! And I was even considering to share the throne with him before he forced my hand!" told Sarafina. "Getting cold is not a surprise."

"It's left you with a huge distrust for others... didn't it?"

"The only ones I trust are my Elders," she told. "That's why I cannot trust you to leave, without knowing how to prevent you from telling that the Blood Gem is a good way to get rid of us."

"Is there anything I can do to convince you otherwise?" Will wondered.

"Try me," told the queen. "Give me anything that might convince me to trust you enough to allow your leave."

Will thought for a while before getting an idea he felt he'd regret.

"My blood."

"Your blood?" she asked. "Why would it be of our interest?"

"Because I'm immortal. I can't die. You can take all of my blood you want in case something might happen to the Blood Gem and you need nutrients. I can provide enough blood to last for years," Will explained.

"You realize it might take time to get enough blood from you to do that?" asked Sarafina. "Not to mention… you would have to stay here for this time being? And we might take even more to perform experiments on it."

"Before that happens, could I ask of something?" Will asked.

"And what is it?" asked Sarafina.

"I would like to see the Blood Gem. I don't want to hold it or take it. Just… see it."

She snapped her fingers and two guards transported it in, while a small army got ready to jump at him.

Will calmly walked up to it, examining it from all angles before noticing a glimmer that formed a small Keyhole.

"Ah, there it is," he said.

"What is it?" asked Sarafina, narrowing her eyes while looking at this strange keyhole symbol on the blood gem.

"It is the gateway I was talking about. Could you give me a sec?" he asked, summoning his Keyblade.

The guards get on more edge while the queen thought for a moment, "... alright."

He pointed the Keyblade at the Keyhole, shooting a small beam of light at it, causing it to disappear.

"And that's it," he said.

"So what did you do?" she asked with a curious look.

"I sealed the gateway. There will no longer be any more Heartless to get through," he explained.

"Just what is your weapon?" asked Sarafina.

"A special weapon called a Keyblade," Will explained.

Sarafina looked at him for a moment but then she ordered, "Bring the Blood Gem back to its vault while the fortress is to be rebuild! And prepare for our guest a room. He will stay for a while to donate blood!"

Then she looked down at the Dark Prophet and told, "And you… how to deal with you…"

"Umm, excuse me, your Majesty," spoke one of the guards.

"Yes?" asked Sarafina. She then looked around and noticed someone missing. "Where… WHERE IS HE?"

"H… h… he was here a second ago, I swear!" cowered the guard.

"SEND THE ASSASSINS OUT! I WANT HIS HEAD! AND SINCE HE CANNOT BE KILLED, I DON'T CARE IF YOU BRING HIM TO ME IN ONE PIECE OR IN PIECES!" shouted the queen, then she pointed to the Dark Prophet. "THROW HIM INTO THE DEEPEST DUNGEON WE HAVE! I DEAL WITH HIM LATER!"

"Of course, your Majesty!" shouted the guard and with the others, he carried the order out.

Later, in an alleyway, Will poked his head around the corner looking at Mewpyres who he could assume were looking for him.

'Sorry you Majestey, but I can't afford to stay here for years, not while the existence of time and space are on the line,' he thought to himself before not wasting any more time and opening a Dimensional Corridor.

"I have more important things to do," he smiled.

Meanwhile, at an unknown location, the man in black stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Next to him was Stalwart Blade.

Soon they were joined by Orcus.

"You seem to be doing better," said Stalwart Blade.

"I'll live," Orcus said.

"Consider yourself very lucky… Dustflier has fallen," Spoke the man, getting the attention of the two Heartless.

"What!?"

"How did this happen!?"

"Ask him," the man said motioning to Null who was leaning against a wall.

"He preformed his secret ability. Poor girl didn't stand a chance after that," Null said.

"Secret ability?" ssked Orcus.

"He calls it Sword Fusion. He basicaly summons his Keyblade through his sword. It gives him a large boost of power," the masked Heartless explained.

"Oh great, now the other one has surprises!" Orcus growled.

"Maybe for you guys," Null taunted.

"Relax. They still have to find the others… there is still time for our plan to work," Stalwart Blade said.

"Indeed… we have lost a good number of our allies, but we cannot let their demise go to waste," spoke the man.


	15. Sonic Generation

Kuran left the Dark Corridor and stared as he looked around… white, nothing then a white again. No clue where he was but that was nothing he saw before. Was it just a large room or did he miss something while leaving the last universe and getting there?

Before the Corridor closed he noticed someone stepping out.

"Kuran?"

"Will?"

"I was wondering when I'd bump into you. How have you been?" Will asked with a smile.

"And how did you spend your time? I got to help out somebody from the tournament and spend in an online game."

"I ended up looking for a demonic soul eating sword then I bumped into a breed of pokémon vampire hybrids which I have reason to believe is in your universe," Will said.

"Why do you think that they are in my universe?" asked Kuran.

"Well they seem to have a very small similarity with your aura."

"Alright…" told Kuran and scratched his head. "What are pokémons?"

"They're creatures with special powers that can be caught and trained," Will said.

"Alright…" mumbled Kuran, deciding that he would think about it later. "What do you think of this place?"

Will looked around and thought for a bit.

"Do you think... the Heartless already destroyed this place?"

"Well… would be a place in the first place?"

"Hmm, maybe not," Will suddenly saw something.

"I see a small bit of aura over there," he said pointing to what look like a small patch of land in the distance.

"Then we better check it out… this is much better than doing nothing."

"Especially since there's nothing else," Will added.

Nodding, Kuran began to walk forward… blinked and asked, "Is this… a fox statue?"

Will examined the statue realizing something, "Is that... oh snap, it is! That's Tails!"

"Tails?" asked Kuran. "That's his name?"

"Well that's the nickname everyone calls him. His full name is Miles Prower."

"Miles per hour?" asked Kuran.

"Yep, that's the joke," Will said as he looked at the statue sensing a small glimmer of Aura from the statue.

"Wait... this isn't a statue… it's actually him! What the hell happened!?"

Kuran knocked on the statue and told, "Knowing our luck, he ran into a medusa."

"I doubt that," Will said scratching his head.

"And why?"

"Wouldn't we be in some ancient greek world?"

"I was in a western world once and still had a near run in with one," told the darkness user. "So that's why I still consider it."

"I see."

"Though… in case this wasn't a medusa or something similar… what happened?"

"Beat's me. This obviously is no normal universe."

"It would be better if we had a clue of what we have to do or what is going on," told Kuran. "And somebody to talk to would help… but a statue cannot help."

After thinking for a while, the ground beneath them started to turn into lush green grass. The statue suddenly began to glow became alive.

"What the?" asked Kuran, stepping back in shock, his weapon pulled out in reflex.

"Jeez calm down," Will said before looking at the fox.

"You alright?"

"Yes," told Tails. "But who are you?"

"I'm Will."

"Kuran… Kuran Yuma. Do you know what happened here? This doesn't look like a normal place for me."

"Beat's me. I just came too," the fox said.

"Tails!" spoke a voice the three looked to see a blue hedgehog creature wearing red shoes and white gloves.

Kuran looked at Will and asked, "Does he has a speed related name as well?"

"Sonic!" the fox said waving to him.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah…" sweatdropped Kuran. "Fill me in, when we have a minute"

"Sure."

"So… can anybody fill us in or does nobody have a plan about the happenings?"

"I don't know but it looks like something sucked the life and color of this place," the fox said.

"That kinda goes without saying," Will said.

"Which means we have to search for the answers while somehow getting life back into this place?" asked Kuran. "What comes next? That we run into duplicates of somebody?"

"Well… I have a few robot duplicates, if they count," told Sonic.

"Who knows? In any case, I'm Will, and this is Kuran. And you're the infamous blue blur himself, Sonic the Hedgehog," Will said.

"So you've heard of me," Sonic said with a smirk.

"Your reputation precedes you in way you wouldn't imagine," Will responded.

"In this case, the dark place I originate from didn't help your reputation," told Kuran. "First time I heard from you."

"Well you've heard of me now," Sonic chukled.

"So Sonic, know anyplace we can go in this big empty plan of nothingness?" Will asked.

"Only this place not far from here. Now that I think of it… it looks like a place I busted before. Though it was quite some time ago."

"Hmm, stange," Will thought.

"For us, no stranger than rescuing genies in a magic book or saving aliens in an outer space amusement park. Right now I'm more concerned about saving my friends," Sonic said.

"How about we help?" Will asked.

"We are kind into rescuing people and anything else along the way job," told Kuran. "Though I wouldn't mind finding a bar or something like that… I am thirsty by looking at all this white place."

"Really? That would be great," Sonic smiled.

"Any idea where we CAN go?" Will asked handing a can of soda Kuran, who drank it.

"Hey look," Tails said pointing to another structure in the distance.

"Well, that looks like a good place to start," Sonic responded.

"And there is another statue," mused Kuran. "And who is this lucky winner?"

"That would be the knucklehead," chuckled Sonic.

"So… how exactly do we help him?" Will wondered.

"How about we just run in the place inside this construction to the exit and see what happens?" suggested Sonic.

"Did that work?" Will asked.

"Well, it worked for Tails," Sonic responded.

Will then turned to Kuran, "How fast can you run?"

"Well… in a 100 meter sprint I managed it in 15 seconds… why?"

"Because with Sonic there's going to be a lot of running... A LOT."

"How fast is he?"

"This guy can break the sound barrier in less than 5 seconds."

"They don't call me the fastest thing alive for nothing, you know," Sonic said with a smile.

"Then you have to slow down… because I am more a sprinter then a runner."

"Try not to fall too far behind," the hedgehog said as they stepped through the only door in the area.

"He didn't listen, didn't he?"

"He does have a bit of trouble understanding a few things," Will sighed.

"Like that not everybody can keep up?"

"That's just the way he is," Tails said chuckling and sweatdropping.

The three found themselves in what looked like a factory.

"Weird. I'm getting a sense of déjà vu here," Sonic said.

"Will?" asked Kuran. "Please tell me you know why."

"Well... to be honest, I'm actually just a stumped as you," Will admitted.

"Any idea how to follow him?" asked Kuran, pointing to Sonic who was already gone in the distance.

"Well, I can use my Keyblade Glider. I don't know about you though," Will said.

"I… didn't know they even exist."

"It's how Keyblade wielders traveled from world to world before the discovery of Gummi ships," Will said pulling out a gauntlet, strapping it to his arm.

"And you need this gauntlet for what?"

"Gliders only work if you're wearing Keyblade armor. And yes, that's a thing too," Will pressed the button on the gauntlet and was suddenly covered in chrome silver armor.

Kuran just looked at him and asked, "And what we do about me?"

"Hmmm," Will thought before pulling out a cell phone.

In the real world, XSDStitch suddenly received a text that said, 'One Deus Ex Machina please.'

"How did he get my number?" wondered XSDStitch and texted back. "Any limits by this Deus Ex Machina?" and which Will texted back.

"Anything to help Kuran keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Alright," thought XSDStitch and began typing.

Kuran was walking up and down before suddenly a bright light blinded everybody and Kuran's Keyblade appeared before transforming.

The orb of the Keyblade was still held by spikes but pointed backwards while the handle protector grew in size and surrounded the blade which turned into a construct where Kuran could sit in and drive it like a bike. Also on the 'wings' were four pairs of rockets on the top and downside.

A note was added on it telling, "One Deus Ex Machina: Kurans Keyblade Rider Speed Edition."

"Thanks," Will texted before summoning his keyblade that turned into a pair of metallic wings. "Come on, let's go," he said before shooting off after the blue hedgehog.

Kuran jumped on the keyblade rider and flew after them.

The two managed to catch up to Sonic who appeared to destroy a bunch of small robots as he blew past them.

"Hey, was wondering where you two were," he mused.

"You could have had the common courtesy to wait a minute," Will said.

"And ask us what we know about these things," told Kuran, pulling a spear out and throwing it at a Heartless that was closing in.

"Got yourself some new toys?" Will asked the darkness user.

"Yeah! Got them while staying by Kiro's universe," told Kuran, pulling a tool out that Will knew from a very well known video game and used the chain of the tool to pull one enemy close, only to smash it with an axe.

"Where did you two end up going?" Will asked as he used the wings as a blade to slice up enemies he passed by.

"Well… a couple of worlds before leaving this universe. First Hyrule, then I was a second time searching for the Treasure Planet… and a few other things."

"You went to Hyrule?"

"Hyrule? Isn't that where Link lives?" Sonic asked.

"You know him?" asked Kuran surprised.

"Yeah, we've had a few good times together," Sonic said as he jumped onto a robot with enough force to break it.

"You're referring to the Smash Brothers tournament right?" Will asked.

"That's right."

"Cool… I hope our travel doesn't bring us there. Because I have the feeling this tournament collects all badasses from a certain region together for a battle royale."

"That's the general idea of it," Sonic said jumping from robot to robot.

"Sometimes I hate being right," told Kuran.

"Kuran, have you ever thought of keeping it in your head this kind of stuff?" Will asked before flying up, destroying a small group of flying bee-looking robots.

"I did! But then a force comes and makes me say anyway."

"Of course he does," Will sighed.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Sonic while kicking a robot.

"Don't worry about it," Will spotted another door up ahead looking like the one they entered.

"Is that the exit?"

"From my experience we can take that as yes," told Sonic and ran through it.

As they went through, they found themselves back in the empty space. However, the area around them seemed to be getting its color back.

"Odd… why do I have the feeling only half of the job is done?"

"Sonic!" shouted a girl's voice.

"Oh no…" Sonic sighed, dreading who it was. A pink hedgehog girl happily ran over Sonic tackling him with a hug.

"Oh Sonic, I knew you would rescue me! You're my hero!" she said cheerfully.

"His girlfriend? Or crazy follower?" asked Kuran.

"Crazy follower."

The girl noticed them and quickly stood up.

"Oh hello. I'm Amy. Pleased to meet you," she introduced herself.

"Likewise. My name is Will."

"Kuran Yuma," told the Keybearer and asked. "Any idea what happened?"

"Hmmm...Last I remember we were celebrating Sonic's birthday and then we all got sucked up by this strange black monster," Amy said.

Kuran turned to Will, "Do you think it was a Heartless?"

"Excuse me… but what are Heartless? And… where are we? This place could really use some color."

"Heartless are creatures that may or may not be responsible for this place being like this. But in all fairness we don't know just yet. Speaking of which, we don't exactly know much about this place. We sort of just got here ourselves," Will said.

"Then we better find out where we are and how to fix everything," told Sonic. "Gotta go!"

"Right."

"I guess this close white structure is our next target," suggested Kuran and moved over but Sonic beats him by… mere second.

"Not fast enough," the hedgehog mused before going inside.

'Might as well have fun with this,' Will thought before going in as well.

Kuran shook his head and followed them, hoping this would be over soon.

Sonic couldn't help but notice how familiar that place was as well.

"This is crazy! It feels like I'm going down a memory lane or something."

"How about you think very hard to see if you are right," told Kuran. "Because if it is the case, then you can help us to avoid unnecessary trouble while dealing with the real pain."

"Not sure if remembering is going to help much with those guys," Will said pointing to a small group of Heartless that appeared in front of them.

And Kuran reacted quickly by throwing his knives at them. Will quickly slashed at the others, getting rid of them.

And then they teamed up on some spell casters as Sonic spin-dashed against Neo Shadows.

They eventually cleared out the area.

"Definitely don't remember those things before," Sonic said.

"Those were the Heartless we were talking about," Will explained.

"Nasty, right?" asked Kuran.

"Nothing I can't handle," the blue hedgehog said with a smirk.

"Yeah... until you meet the stronger ones," Will added.

"And these tent to be pain in the ass."

"Well, they don't seem like a problem," Sonic said.

"For now any way… come on, we better get going," Will said.

"Yeah."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Sonic said before dashing off with the two Keyblade wielders not too far behind.

A dead end appeared as something blew up a bridge moments before they could reach it.

Sonic stopped with screeching shoes and called, "Hey! Not cool!"

"Oh… I am deeply sorry. I merely meant to make you stop for a second, not blocking off your way. My deepest apologies," told a voice.

"Who's that?" Will wondered.

"Not a clue," told Kuran.

"Just a humble being who merely wishes to inform you, proceed and the time ends in the most unexpected way," told the voice. "However… if you don't proceed then something else happens… have fun with your choice once you learn the truth"

"Well... that doesn't help," Will said.

"What the heck does that even mean?" Sonic asked.

But at that moment there was no answer… instead, the bridge began to repair itself. Kuran looked dumbfolded and asked, "Is there any enemy of yours that could do THAT?"

"I don't think so," the blue hedgehog responded.

"Then I fear we got a new guy on our hands," told Kuran.

"In the mean time I don't think we should worry about it right now," Will said.

"You're right. I still need to save my friends," Sonic said before running across the bridge.

The two keybearers followed Sonic and Kuran asked, "Any idea what was that about?"

"Not a clue, but for some reason he sounded a bit familiar...I don't know though."

"Each time you say that, I have the feeling it would be a very unpleasing surprise to learn who owned that voice."

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it….no pun intended."

Sighing they keep on, wrecking robots and Heartless until they reached the next door.

The stepped through to find the area's color returning and another nearby statue coming back to life. This time of a red creature with surprisingly big hands.

"How about you name a list of friends me might find here and how odd they are?" asked Kuran.

"Well, starting with this guy. He is Knuckles the Echidna."

"Yo, knuckle-head," Sonic smiled.

Kuran made a step back… judging from the name and how Sonic called him, here might be bad blood soon.

"Glad to see your doing ok," the blue hedgehog said.

"Hmph, like I needed your help," Knuckles said.

"Right, because you had everything under control," Will said dryly.

"So like being a statue with full control of everything," chuckled Kuran.

"S-Shut up!" Knuckles huffed.

"And I take you have no idea what is going on."

"OF COURSE I DO!" shouted Knuckles before leaning to Sonic. "Ehh… who are they?"

Sonic rolled his eyes before saying, "This is Kuran and Will."

"I don't like them! What if they work for… whatever caused this?"

"Knuckles, they help me save, Tails and Amy and you so far. I am pretty sure they're not responsible," Sonic countered.

Kuran turned to Will, "You know… I think I ran into Tails before."

"What do you mean?"

"Would you believe I was once in the… virtual side of an arcade?" asked Kuran.

"I see."

"Borrowed a hover bike from him… though he looked… different," told Kuran.

Everyone soon noticed the appearance of some kind of portal that looked like a bunch of gears.

"Well this is new," Will said.

"At least this place is not so empty."

"So, think you should-"

Sonic already decide to run up to the portal and jumped in.

"...Guy's more reckless than me," Will admitted.

"You know… this could kill someone in the long run."

"Tell me about it," Will sighed before jumping into the portal.

Kuran followed him, wondering what was that wall he was looking at… and where Will was.

As the two continued on their way, they notice Sonic looking at a reflection that seemed a bit off.

"What kind of reflection is that?"

"Beats me," Will said before noticing that the 'reflection' didn't mimic his moves that time.

'The hell?'

"Take a good look Sonic. For it will be the last you'll see, before I close your eyes forever," spoke a voice coming from a large door at the end of the hallway.

"That voice. Dr. Eggman!?" Sonic wondered before his smaller reflection took off running into the doorway. "Another Sonic!? What!?" Sonic tried to follow, however the door closed before he could jump in.

Just in this moment Kuran came in and asked, "What did I miss?"

"There was another ME just a second ago," Sonic said.

"I hope it wasn't a clone," muttered Kuran. "Aros is enough."

"Who?" Will wondered.

"Aros… Sora's mirror version," told Kuran.

"Like an evil clone?"

"Yeah… but not cloned… pulled from a different dimension. Don't know the details though."

"I hope we don't have to deal with him. As far as evil clones go, it's bad enough that we have to deal with Null."

"You called?" Null's voice echoed as he appeared through a dark corridor.

"You had to say that," he replied.

"Indeed. How the shoe is on the other foot this time," Will said.

"Nice to see you all doing fine," Null said mockingly.

"I wish I could say the same, but… I prefer to kicking you into the nearest volcano and throwing an antimatter bomb just to make sure," told Kuran.

"Nice to see you too, momma's boy."

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"That's Null and to sum it up, he's a bad guy."

Kuran had his keyblade out and asked, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because losing your mother at a young age like that is sooo traumatizing," Null mused.

And Kuran threw his Keyblade at him.

Null simply stepped out of the way.

"You're the one responsible for my kidnapped friend, aren't you!?" Sonic demanded.

"Eh, sort of," Null shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what you want but you can bet I'll stop you before your plans even start."

The Heartless only laughed.

"Oh Sonic, my plans have already been going on longer than you can imagine," he said before turning to the Keyblade wielders. "Come to think about it, it's been going even longer than you guys know."

Kuran looked at Will, since he assumed that Will might have a better clue… Null after all is something that came from him

"Do want to know something else? It's the same for the Dimensional Heartless as well."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"They have been slowly eating away at the fabric of time and space for sometime just so they can get things going. Reality started to feel the effects of that roughly around the time the tournament took place at Olympus Coliseum," Null explained.

Kuran recalled that event, then it dawned him, "There were some people from different universes."

"Exactly. That was the proof that Time and Space has begun to fall apart."

"Damn it! I should have figured that that was no coincidence!" Will said.

"Care to explain?" asked Sonic being lost now.

"Let's just say that the white void out there is the end result of what we have in store," Null mused.

"You want to do THAT all over the multiverse?" asked Kuran. "Why I am not surprised?"

"We're trying to erase Time and Space. What do you think it was going to be like?"

"Well… nothing? Not even random clockworks or other structures."

"Well, I don't really care much for the details... well in any case I think I have spent enough time here. Chao," he said before disappearing.

"Will… I think this guy should be erased from history."

"If only that was really possible."

"Point."

Will thought for a moment, "Considering that were dealing with the brake down of Time and Space... could that other Sonic… be the past Sonic?"

"Please?" asked Kuran. "While I get the idea, how much different was this other Sonic?"

Sonic thought for a bit, "Well... I did remember having a bit of a gut back in the day."

"No wonder you did all that running," Will joked.

"Hey!"

"Bad Joke Will… bad Joke," told Kuran. "What comes next? Meeting our younger versions? Wouldn't surprise me given what I went through with Link."

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised… all things considered. But for now we should head back due to the fact that we can't go any further."

"Yeah… let's go. I bet we run into the little guy later."

The two made their way out and met up with Tails alongside... two Tails.

"You know… if duplicates keep showing up, we might get trouble… especially since our authors have to keep up with a growing number of characters used in a single chapter," told Kuran.

"Yeah, no kidding," just then walked out the younger Sonic.

"I was right."

"Well it's nice to know you're alright," Will spoke to the younger Sonic who gave him a thumbs up.

Will then turned to the older Sonic, "Not much of a talker huh?" he asked as Sonic only shrugged.

"You have no explanation?"

"I know this doesn't make sense, but I cannot for the life in me remember," older Sonic confessed.

"Time paradox?" offered Kuran. "That you cannot remember anything to prevent you being a Genre Savvy."

"Sure, why not," Will said.

"So… did anybody figure out how this happened here?" asked Kuran.

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with that black thing that sucked us all here," older Tails said.

"What black thing?"

"I don't really know what it was. We were just having fun at Sonic's birthday until this huge thing just appeared and sucked all of us up into these weird portal things."

"Ok, does any of your enemy like to play around with Space and Time?" asked Kuran, having no idea how short Sonic's enemy list was… at least in the video game world.

"Not that I know," older Sonic said.

"How great."

"Well, in any case, every area we go through seem to bring a little bit of life back," Will pointed out.

"Then let's go to the next one… or let split up to get it done faster," offered Kuran.

"What do you guys think?" Will asked.

"If this brings things back to normal faster, I don't mind splitting up! Just let us handle the big things! We are experienced with all kinds of stuff," told Sonic.

"How about... I go with older Sonic and Kuran goes with younger Sonic?" Will offered.

"Sounds good… old man," chuckled Kuran.

"Old man?"

"You go with the OLDER Sonic," answered Kuran, to explain the joke.

"Right... anyway, let's get going."

And they headed off for the next place to explore it, which looked like a big town for them, "Looks like we got some road running here."

"Better get started then," Will said before the two groups went different ways.

Will and older Sonic found themselves in a large city.

"Well this place seems nice."

"We should keep running!" smirked older Sonic.

"Of course," Will said as the two blasted through the streets… until they began to hear a low rumbling.

Older Sonic looked around and told, "Somehow this reminds me of something."

They looked behind them to see a massive truck bursting through the building behind them and heading right towards them.

"OH CRAP!"

"Oh… forgot about this slowpoke," older Sonic told and began to run but suddenly he was faster as he saw chainsaws aiming at them. "Last time this thing didn't had have these."

"WHO WOULD DRIVE THIS IN A POPULATED AREA!?" Will yelled freaking out over the fact that they're were being chased by a large truck with chainsaws.

"The GUN, as they thought I was stealing Chaos Emeralds!" shouted older Sonic. "Though I still wonder how they could mistake me for this faker."

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that," the two manage to eventually get away as the truck crashed into more buildings.

"And this was it with this!" smirked older Sonic.

"Those guys have a lot of lawsuits on their hands."

"So far I know they only got trouble for thinking I was the culprit," told older Sonic.

The two continued bumping into a few robots. They passed a park and kept moving but once they run up a mountain… they heard something… something very familiar.

"Look who is back!" smirked older Sonic.

"Oh my god, are you freaking serious?!"

And the truck was back again, chasing them with its chainsaws, crashing through the standing cars as they run, even following them as they got through 90 degrees turns.

"How is this thing so persistent?" Will asked as grabbed older Sonic and flew higher to get out of the way.

Though it used a sort of ramp AND activated rocket engines to keep following them. Even as Will flew alongside a wall, the rocket driven truck kept following them.

"OH, COME ON!"

"This thing doesn't know when to stop!" smirked older Sonic while keeping running. "But I bet what comes next might be too tight for this thing."

"Looks like it," Will smiled as the two weaved in between two buildings as the giant truck crashed into them.

"You got to hand it to GUN, they don't give up easily."

"Yeah! There were pesky times as they thought I was the guilty one!" told older Sonic rubbing his nose.

The two continued on their way, eventually finding and passing through an exit.

In the meanwhile, the younger Sonic and Kuran went through the same city. And they also have been attacked by the same truck. Though as they heard the explosion, the two stopped and Kuran asked, "What was that?"

Younger Sonic just shrugged, though suddenly they were surrounded by Heartless. He looked around confused at what the Heartless was.

"Explain later. Now we have to deal with them," told Kuran, throwing knives at the closest ones before hitting another with a spear and kicking a blade, created in mid-air into a mage type.

Younger Sonic rolled up into a ball bowling over a few Heartless. After a few minutes they finished the enemies off.

Kuran looked around to make sure there weren't any more and told, "Let's go."

Younger Sonic nodded as the two made their way.

After shredding dozens of robots, they finally reached the exit. Kuran put his Keyblade Rider away and proceeded to open the door… only to turn around and hurl his daggers at something.

Though they stopped in mid-air, seemingly stopped. A cloaked being appeared and mused, "I am surprised that you are able to pick me up."

"You reek very strong for darkness. But you are not a Heartless," told Kuran. The being chuckled.

"That's right… you have nothing to worry. I am just here to give you something. And that something comes after passing this door."

Younger Sonic tilted his head, wondering who that figure was or what he was talking about.

"And what is it?" asked Kuran and the being chuckled again.

"Go and see for yourself," before disappearing.

Younger Sonic looked at Kuran, wondering if they should trust him.

"Keep your eyes open."

Younger Sonic nodded.

And they walked through the door… which made Kuran gasp what he found on the other side.

The blue hedgehog just gave another confused look.

"Why is THIS here?" asked Kuran, walking over and picking the a lance stuck on the ground.

No doubt it was the weapon he used in this video game world. Younger Sonic looked at the weapon and then to Kuran.

"Something I only used in one place before," told Kuran. "And I have no idea how to store it."

Younger Sonic only shrugged.

"We should look and find the others," told Kuran and looked around.

As they looked they noticed the older Sonic and Will.

"God damn big ass truck… oh, hey you two," Will waved.

"You had trouble with a truck as well?" asked Kuran. "Because we got attacked a few times."

"Size of a building with huge buzz saws?" older Sonic asked.

"Size fits," told Kuran but looked at younger Sonic. "Did it have buzz saws?"

As he thought about it, another portal appeared.

"Another one?" Will asked.

"Before we go… Will. Can you explain me how to transport this?" asked Kuran, showing the weapon. "It got a complicated name and I used it in the last world I was in."

Will thought for a moment, "Maybe… you could store it in a dark space with the Dark Corridor?"

"I don't have a personal space in the realm of Darkness. Not to mention: How to bring it along in other dimensions?"

"Yeah that's true... I guess, if it's the same for you, I could store it in my bag for you?" he suggested.

"Sure," he replied and tossed it over; Will grabbed the weapon and placed in his small bag.

"All right now, that that's taken care of let's…" before Will could finish the group saw older Sonic jump in without them.

"God damn it, Sonic," he sighed.

"What the? Why can't he sit down for five seconds?" asked Kuran and then he noticed the younger Sonic was missing as well… and for a second he thought to have seen a metallic version of Sonic.

"Is that… Metal Sonic?" Will wondered as those two jumped in the portal.

"Will… better you spill out what you know about Sonic," told Kuran. "Because from my point of view, we got some time… and time seems to be very involved into this situation."

"Sonic the Hedgehog is another character from a video game series back in my world. He helped save the world from a crazy scientist on countless times as well as other threats. That's really all that needs to be said to be honest."

"Good! And what we run into here… does it have a place in Sonic's past?"

"Unfortunately, I can't recall anything like THIS happening," Will admitted. 'Although it does seem like something SEGA would consider doing at one point,' he thought to himself.

"Then we ask Sonic about his age," told Kuran. "Because I really think that this has something to do with his past."

"In the meantime, how did you find this weapon anyway?" Will asked.

"I bought it while I was stuck in this online game called ALFheim Online," told Kuran. "It would have caused too much attention if I kept making my weapons appear from thin air in mid combat without making the gestures of equipping and sheathing out first."

"But then... how did get HERE?" wondered Will.

"This guy from earlier left it here for me… at least he says so."

"I see…"

"Can you imagine how weird it was for me to be in a game? Not to mention… I somehow got my abilities as 'broken' in game skills. Heck, even the Dragoon Spirit became an in-game item which turned me into a boss monster. I wiped the floor with Orcus during the transformation."

"Nice. Wish I could have seen that."

"I bet if you find this world, you will find somebody who might have recorded it," told Kuran. "Though… I still wonder how this fulldive technology works, if it is able to allow people to 'dive' into a video game world with their whole mind, but also have the risk of getting brainwashed if somebody bad decides to play around with the settings… or how a Heartless in this game manages to turn a real person into a Heartless. At least Orcus claimed this would happen if a Heartless defeated a player."

"Well, the heart and mind are strongly tied to one another, so I can see how that would be true. However, for me the idea of having your whole mind sent into a virtual space like that leaves me uneasy," Will said.

"Many seem to be okay with that."

"Yeah, well good for them."

"We should continue."

"Let's."

Then he asked, "What should we do now?"

"Hmm, I don't really know. The Sonics don't seem to be back yet," Will said scratching his head.

"Looking around if anyone of his other friends is here?" suggested Kuran, looking around, seeing a black figure in the distance. 

"Hey, it's Shadow," Will said noticing the figure.

"Shadow?" asked Kuran. "I should take the name means something."

"Hmm, I guess it could. Shadow the Hedgehog is a bio engineered experiment that was created to be the ultimate life form," Will explained.

"Like the experiments of Jumba Jookiba?" wondered Kuran.

"HA! You wish. In any case I wonder what he is doing here," Will wondered.

The two tried to approach the black hedgehog, until he suddenly jumped into another portal that appeared. And they ran after him, since they didn't have anything better to do. The two suddenly found themselves in some kind of massive space station.

"The space colony ARK?" Will observed.

"We are in space… fine! Where is Shadow?"

Just then said hedgehog zoomed right past the two.

"Hmm, the fact that were on the ARK and traveling through Sonic's past adventures is giving me the conclusion that were going to have to fight him," Will pondered.

"In a race? Sometimes people have odd ideas," told Kuran, getting on his Keyblade Rider, speeding after Shadow. Thought he noticed that a sort of glowing ball passing them.

"No. This is a high speed fight," Will said getting his glider ready.

"Do you know what the glowing balls are?" asked Kuran as they flew after Shadow.

"Well, I don't remember those things when Sonic and Shadow first fought. But I'm going to go out on a limb and say, power ups?"

"Then make sure that Shadow doesn't get them first."

"Shouldn't be too hard since there's two of us, but still don't take him likely," Will said before the two took off.

Kuran nodded and sped off, only to find some sort of energy bolts flying towards him. Shadow was about to grab it until Will shot a ball of ice, forcing him to jump away. Kuran had dogded the bolts and grabbed the ball, feeling halfway powered for something… just no clue what kind of something. Two more glowing balls suddenly flew past them and Kuran sped off to get a second one to prevent Shadow from getting any.

Will shot off more ice that formed pillars in front of Shadow, making it more difficult for him to reach the glowing orbs. However, due to his superior speed and maneuverability he got at least one before the other was grabbed by Will. Two more balls appeared as everyone moved franticly to reach them.

And Shadow shot bolts of his own to hinder the other two's movements.

Will managed to avoid the bolts and grabbed another orb. He suddenly started to glow and charged at Shadow turning into a large ball of fire. Shadow ran as fast as he could but inevitably was hit and fell hard on to the floor.

He groaned and tried to get up, "How?"

"My friend, luck was just simply not on your side today."

Shadow collapsed before everything glowed brightly and everyone found themselves back at the white void.

"I still don't get this place," mumbled Kuran.

"Uh, what happened?" Shadow asked as he regained consciousness.

"You battled with us and lost to my friend here," told Kuran and Will simply waved.

"But why did you battle us in the first place?" wondered Kuran. "And don't tell you mistook us for Sonic."

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was going into that portal," Shadow said as he rubbed his head.

"I don't like this."

"Me neither. At least you're fine now."

"Yeah, I think so."

"And where are the two Sonics?" asked Kuran and Shadow looked up.

"Two?"

"Long story," Will said before the two Sonics showed up.

"And in what did you two run into?" asked Kuran.

"I fought a giant Water Monster. I don't know what he did," older Sonic said pointing to his younger counterpart who only shrugged before showing everyone a green gem.

"A Chaos Emerald!" told Shadow.

"You got that in there?" Will asked as younger Sonic nodded.

Kuran just looked in confusion, "Mind explaining?"

"Chaos Emeralds. Seven of them. Ultimate power," Will quickly summed up.

"And we have one of them now?" asked Kuran to make sure and older Sonic told.

"Nah! We got three by now!"

"Four," corrected Shadow and pulled one out.

"Probably a good idea to consider finding the other three," Will suggested.

"And how to find them?" asked Kuran.

"Well, from the looks of it, we keep doing what we're doing," Will said.

"So cleaning areas and fighting people," told Kuran looking around, really expecting any kind of surprise… like an ambush of their enemy.

"It looks like it," Will said.

Suddenly the ground rumbled and everybody looked around, "What now?" older Sonic wondered.

And suddenly a black being appeared.

"Great, more Heartless," Will sighed.

"This… is no Heartless! I don't sense any darkness in this," told Kuran.

"What!? Then… what is this thing?"

"It is called the Time Eater," told the voice of the unknown person. "Its sole existence rips shreds in the continuity of time."

"Who's there!?"

And the being appeared in front of them, blocking the Time Eater's attack, stating, "It isn't your time to face them yet."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly the Time Eater was forced back from wherever it came from the first place.

"I think we found that thing that Tails was talking about," Will said. 'Safe to assume my Time Stop won't work on that thing,' he thought.

"Yeah… but now I wonder who our 'friend' is."

"I guess time will tell... assuming that thing won't 'eat' that time."

"I fear we have to stop its meal," told Shadow.

Will looked over and noticed another statue, "I think our 'friend' left us something."

"And who is it this time?" asked older Sonic and looked at the statue.

"Don't know this guy."

"What the hell? Kuran check this out," Will said, recognizing the statue.

He looks and gasped surprised, "What the…? How did this happen?"

"Wait… you two know this guy?" older Sonic asked.

"Not very long, but we did meet him," Will explained.

"We have to get him out of this," told Kuran. "I have questions and I want answers!"

"I think I have a few questions I want to ask him also," Will added.

"So… do we have to drag him through a place to free him or is there a simpler solution?"

"I have no idea," Will confessed.

"So the old route?"

"Well. It's been working so far."

"Then make sure nothing happens to him and we go," told Kuran, crossing his arms and looking closer at the statue. "Funny… I have the feeling I should know him better than I do…"

"All the more reason we should help him out, right?"

"Yeah! Let's move."

"Anyone noticed a dead area we can go to?" Will asked.

And the two Sonics pointed to three in sight.

"Should we split up again?"

"Sounds like a plan," told older Sonic and wondered. "Where is Tails? I think he should have thought up something by now."

"Hey guys," the group noticed the two Tails down to them.

"Where have you two been?" Will wondered.

"We have been thinking about what is going on," told older Tails. "And we got to a conclusion… though nobody would like to hear it."

"Given where we are and what happened already, it cannot be any worse."

"How about the end of time as we know? With it the universe as we know?" countered younger Tails.

"Is that so?"

"This thing seems to consume time itself. Also it seems to try to rewrite history. But this rips time and space apart and on the long run, effectively destroying our dimension. Trust me… this endless white room with no time? The least of our worries."

Will leaned in close to Kuran.

"Tell us something we DON'T know." He whispered sarcastically before turning to the older Tails.

"Any hypothesis on how to stop it?"

"The closest thing we got is getting the Chaos Emeralds and try to stop it."

"Figures… come on, let's move."

And they move to the next location.

Kuran looked at the scene they were greeted and asked, "Anything we should know before we head off to the exit? Like killer whales, ancient guardians or that anybody cannot swim?"

"I cannot swim," told older Sonic in a nervous tone.

"Neither can Kuran," Will said.

"Yeah… never had to learn it," admitted Kuran. "So… should we risk it?"

"Well, this hasn't stopped me before," older Sonic said.

"Then let's go."

They nodded as Will and older Sonic went one way and Kuran and younger Sonic went another way.

Kuran and younger Sonic stood in front of deep water inside a temple and Kuran told, "I won't jump in if you are suggesting that. I cannot hold my breath that long."

Younger Sonic pointed to a few large bubbles trying to tell him something. Kuran looked at him, sighed and pulled a tablet and a pencil out, "Write down what you want to say."

After a brief doodle, younger Sonic showed him a picture of him drowning that pointed to him swallowing a large bubble that then pointed to him looking ok.

"And how do you stay on the ground? I thought you rather float in water."

Younger Sonic only shrugged.

"You jump first."

Younger Sonic rolled his eyes before jumping in. And Kuran followed him afterwards. When they reached the bottom, Kuran found that he could move surprisingly well despite the fact that they were underwater. While wondering if that was part of that universe, he tried to keep up with younger Sonic.

As they moved they bumped into a few aquatic robots and even a few Heartless and Kuran began to slit through. The two managed to eventually get rid of them as they finally came onto dry land.

"Finally," panted Kuran, his hands on the knees.

Then he heard a sound and turned around and gasped, "Not good…"

A large rolling rock was slowly moving toward them… and with no doubt it would speed up soon and rolling right at them.

"We should better run."

Younger Sonic nodded as they began to run from the giant rock. And they kept running and even passed a few saldos before they rushed over a line and flew into safety. Kuran looked behind as the giant rock fell into the water and wondered, "Normal for you?"

Younger Sonic only shrugged nonchalantly.

"Good to know," he mumbled and wondered if the other two had the same problem.

"So, does this place bring back any memories?" Will asked as they maneuvered through a tunnel that had a few giant rocks that rolled, trying to crush them.

"Yep! First place to hunt Eggman, at least as we thought it was Eggman."

"That's nice," Will said as they got out.

"Yep! Perhaps we run into Metal Sonic along the way."

"Not to sure about that. I mean, Kuran and I saw your past self deal with him."

"Oh! Shadow is dealt with you… what about Silver?"

"Can't really say we bumped into him, I'm afraid."

"Well! Knowing my luck, you'll get to meet him!" he grinned. "Last one is a snail!" and rushed off.

Will smirked, "Time Stop," older Sonic then began to notice enemies being destroyed before he got a chance to get to them.

"What the?"

He noticed Will leaning against a pillar eating a sea-salt ice cream bar.

"Yo, what took you so long?" he mused.

"Ok! How did you do that? Taking lessons with Shadow?"

"The only difference being that I don't need a Chaos Emerald," Will admitted.

"Hate you."

"Come on, let's go," Will said as they stepped through, into the white void.

And they saw Kuran and younger Sonic waiting for them.

"How were things with you guys?" Will asked.

"Except for nearly drowning and squeezed by rocks? Not bad."

"Know how our friend is doing?"

Kuran looked over and the statue began to glow.

"You feeling alright?" Will asked as he came to life. "What… how… what happened?"

"You were turned into a statue," Will explained.

"It must happened shortly after I got here… because the last thing I remember is getting past the corridor."

"So not much huh? You don't remember anything else?" Will asked.

"Not regarding this universe."

"I see."

"Who are you really?" asked Kuran. "I know that the name you gave us isn't real"

"And one thing I'd like to know is, are you alone in your mission? The style of your mask reminds me of a certain swordswoman," Will added

"I got a partner for some time but we got lost from each other," told Gureo before turning to Kuran. "And I prefer not to tell my real name."

"Interesting," Will commented.

"Fine…" told Kuran. "Let's bring you up to date and then you can help us with this one."

"The short version is that there is this creature called Time Eater that's destroying this dimension and the only way to fix it is to re-create some of the events that it has 'eaten'. Or at least something like that," Will said.

"Then I start looking for the tools for fixing it," told Gureo.

"I don't think it works that way. I mean, we have to go through Sonic's past and get to whatever exit we find there... that's Sonic by the way," Will said pointing to the two blue hedgehogs.

"Let me guess? Of two different time periods?"

"Yes," Will said as the two Sonics waved back.

"Strange," was his reply. "What can I do?"

"Hmmm," Will thought before turning to Kuran. "What do you think?"

"How about letting him search for the Chaos Emeralds as well?"

Will then turened back to Gureo, "Do you know what they are?"

"Big gems in seven different colors, each of them having near endless energy. All seven together could cause by chosen being a super transformation."

"Well, that saves me some explanation. If you want to help us out, then hop to it."

"I didn't come here to do nothing."

"Glad we are all on the same page here," older Sonic said before everyone noticed another statue come back to life. This time of a purple Chameleon.

Gureo wondered, "How did he got here?"

Everyone shrugged.

"And who is he?" asked Kuran in wonder.

"That's Espio. He's a member of a for-hire detective agency called Team Chaotix," Will explained.

"Why do I have the feeling that this name is a cave of what says on the tin?"

"Hey there, Espio," older Sonic said.

"Sonic? What happened?"

"A lot, that's what," Will said.

"Simple words, time is running oddly."

"You should meet up with the others. We got things covered here," older Sonic said.

"Yeah… where is the next stop?"

"From what it looks like…" began Kuran. "A city with a hot ground."

"This place looks an awful lot like that city I went when I traveled to the future," older Sonic said. Then he mused, "Odd… I shouldn't even remember this since this part of my history was blown out like a candle."

"Then how would you have known that you shouldn't have remembered?" Will asked.

"Perhaps it is this timeless place," told older Tails. "While it might be no longer in the history we remember, it still happened and is part of the time lines"

"Sure, why not? Enough wondering, we should move."

They nodded and went into the place.

"Well, this place has seen better days," Will said, looking around the destroyed city.

"Yeah… and with some luck we see a fire tornado."

"Like those?" older Sonic said pointing to….well, fire tornados.

"Oh… boy," told Kuran.

"And this, everyone, is the part where we begin to run," Will said calmly before the group bailed before the tornados could trap them.

At one point they were even forced to fly by the winds that ran these tornados… which was a risky bet.

They landed on top a building where they were met by creatures that looked like they were made from lava.

"What is the backstory of these things?"

"These things are spawns of a fire god I had to deal with," older Sonic explained.

"Whoever thought of releasing a fire god was mad…" told Kuran with a sweatdrop and went to slash the first ones.

"That would be the God of Darkness," older Sonic said dryly.

"Wow! That makes me the Prince of Darkness?" joked Kuran, referring how much tied up he is with the darkness.

"Ok, we get it, you have dark powers! Jeez," Will huffed.

After dealing with the creatures, being carefull not to get burned, Will looked around, "Anyone have any idea where to go?"

"Not a clue," told Kuran but suddenly the building began to crumble. "Only getting out of here."

Everyone quickly jumped off the side of the falling building. Older Sonic ran down the building as younger Sonic jumped down from rubble to rubble and Will flew down as he held on to Kuran and Gureo.

"I hate this place," told Kuran and Gureo told.

"Reminds me too much on my old home."

"Really? How was it? And where" wondered Kuran but the warrior refused again the answer.

Kuran cursed and slowly got impatient.

'I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree,' Will tough to himself as he sighed.

"Where next?" asked Gureo, pulling a few daggers out and threw them at flying enemies.

Will quickly took his Keyblade, striking down a Shadow that was about to lunge at Gureo, "How good could it be for me to have a Keyblade?"

"You have a better way of dealing with these things?" Will asked.

"Just wondering… because somebody never wanted to me to wield one."

"Who was it?" Will wondered.

"My father."

"Your... wait... a-are... are you serious?"

"Yes. He never wanted me to wield one… he saw too many risks for me."

"Hmmm, that DOES make sense," Will pondered.

"And how?" he asked. "I never saw them."

"People with Keyblades don't exactly have normal lives. But in the end, it's not up to whether or not someone 'decides' to not have it."

"I see… but… still… if you look at this place, then you can understand why I wanted a Keyblade."

"If it happens it happens," Will said before turning to Kuran. "I hope you keep this in mind when you have kids."

"Sure," told Kuran and blinked confused.

"I got to say I'd be lying if a said I don't want the same for my kids. But I can only hope that they don't have to bear the burden of what the Keyblade can bring, but if they do I do everything I can to at least make sure that they're ready," Will said seemingly deep in thought.

"And now you todl us that you have a future son?" joked Kuran.

"A man can dream. Despite my energetic and adventurous nature, it's all I ever really wished for," Will admitted.

"I see..." told Kuran and they ran around to find the exit.

As they came back to the white void they found another portal.

"Then let's get out of here."

As they approached the portal they noticed a white Hedgehog flying by into the portal.

"Is that… Silver?" older Sonic wondered.

"How many hedgehogs do you know?"

"So far just Shadow and Silver," he answered.

"Speaking of which, this seems way too familiar when we fought Shadow… if that's the case, then that means we have to fight him as well," Will added.

"Only me then!" told older Sonic and dashed off.

"Well, I guess we got some time to kill," Will shrugged.

"How about we just keep on on our own while he is busy?"

"That sounds like a plan."

And they found themselves in a celebrating city.

"From a place that's too dead to a place that's so lively," Will mused.

"I hate such irony," told Gudeo. "Brings too many memories back."

"Is that so?" Will asked.

"Yeah… mother died in such a place."

"...I see."

"That's why… I cannot enjoy parties anymore."

'He really is his son,' Will thought. "Come on the sooner we get going the sooner we can move on," he said.

"Yeah," and they began to move… with heavy attacks of robots and were even forced to get on the rooftops AND climbing a clock tower.

"Man, I don't know which is more annoying, the Heartless or these robots," Will said as he threw his keyblade at a flying bot.

"Both," told Kuran and slit one in half, which impacted into two behind it.

Younger Sonic nodded in agreement before jumping up and kicking the head off of one into another. And Kuran started throwing swords then.

Eventually, the managed to get rid of the enemies, at least in the area they were in.

And they proceeded, wondering where they would run into next the group made their way blasting through more robots as they moved.

"How many more are there?"

"Who knows?" Will responded before the group made it to the end and back to the white void.

Where older Sonic was already waiting for them impatiently.

"Nice to see you doing alright," Will said.

"Yeah! I got the Chaos Emerald from Silver."

"How many does that make?"

"We we got one after beating Eggman, Metal Sonic, Perfect Chaos, Shadow and Silver," counted older Tails. "So we have five so far."

"Which means we only have to get two more," told younger Tails.

"Alright."

"We just don't know where they are," told older Tails.

"I think I have a good idea where to look," older Sonic said as he pointed to another portal.

"After all we have nowhere else to look," shrugged Kuran and Gureo nodded.

"That's true."

"Then it's settled," Will smiled.

"The next place must be settled by our latest adventure," told older Sonic. "Saving the Wisps."

"Then let's go."

And they rushed in… finding themselves on a planet with construction works going on by robots and… Heartless?

"Cannot recall those things working there," told older Sonic.

"Doesn't matter the way I see it," Will said getting his blades ready.

"That's correct," nodded Kuran and threw a set of daggers at the Heartless.

His weapons of darkness multiplied in the air before hitting their targets and destroyed a bunch while the rest took notice of the group.

"Uhm… why did you attack them like that?" asked older Tails and Kuran answered.

"We have to deal with them anyway so why not letting us to choose when and where to fight them instead of them dictating the fights?"

"Always better to deal with it now instead of later," Will added before throwing his Keyblade as it flew through multiple enemies before flying back into his hand.

And Kuran used his Keyblade Glider to fly over and got two darkness lances out, starting to slash through several enemies at close and middle range. He even threw one hard enough to make a schaschlik stick out of robots and Heartless. One robot was about to take aim, until Will sliced the robot's arm off and decided to beat nearby the Heartless with it.

They kept on slaughtering their way while the two Sonics showed the powers of Wisps… until Kuran stopped and and asked, "Uhm… is it me or are these rockets really big? As it big enough to smash a building with the sheer size?"

"Looks like it."

"Then we should run… several of these are flying at us."

"Good idea," older Sonic said.

And they rushed off, trying to reach the top of the tower which was still under construction. They managed to get to the top, destroying anything that got in their way, only to have the next happy thing, a giant Heartless that resembled a clock.

Kuran stared at it, "Seriously? I was fighting this with Kairi and the Mirage Arena as I got blasted into this travel," then he remembered. "Say Will… how did you end up with Felix group way back? And WHEN?"

"I showed up after helping Tech get home after the tournament."

"That soon?"

"Time travel, what else needs to be said?"

"Good point…"

"Umm guys aren't you forgetting something?" older Sonic asked and pointed to the Heartless.

Just as they were turning to them, Gureo appeared and slashed through them before jumping down to face more of them. Will noticed a Large Body running at him. He tripped it, making it fall on his face, then quickly grabbed its feet and slowly started to spin it around, knocking away any nearby enemies before throwing it at the giant clock.

But the Large Body froze in the air as the clock began to tick.

"That does not sound good," Will said.

Suddenly it looked like it is gone. And once it reappeared, they flew around like they were hit by multiple times.

"What the hell was that?" Will questioned.

"Time Stop?" guessed Kuran.

"Does this bastard really think he can get away with stealing one of MY moves? IT IS ON!"

"Have fun,"

"Time Stop!" Will and the Heartless both vanished, however, the rest could feel small bursts of air around them, indicating that they were clashing.

And the clashes got faster and faster, like they were trying to out Time Stop each other. The clock eventually crashed into the ground, with Will landing on top.

"WOOO, I AM THE KING!" he shouted in triumph.

And suddenly 60 clocks appeared, with bombs.

"Well... this is awkward," Will said scratching his head.

"Will… we should leave."

"Yes... yes, we should," he smiled before bailing from the area.

And the Sonics followed with Kuran. Just as they got out, the bombs exploded and left a crater of a kilometer wide diameter and 500 meters deep.

"Well, that was close," Will said, dusting himself off.

"That was a bit much too close," told Kuran. "And SOMEBODY really wants us dead."

"Eh, what else is new?"

"I hear that," older Sonic smiled.

"True… who doesn't want us dead?"

"No question it's Dr. Eggman. That guy never wants to give up taking over the world," older Sonic sighed.

"How should he control this Time Eater?" asked Kuran. "In my eyes this is a thing of the Heartless."

"I do have an Idea, but the whole second guessing thing is usually Kuran's thing," Will said

"How so?" asked Sonic.

"Let me give you an example; Kuran, how do you think the Doctor is in this?" Will asked.

"Hmm… IF he is in this, he would have modified this Time Eater to a robot or something else he could control. Though from what we saw, operating this thing alone would be difficult so he has either a co-pilot or a sort of auto pilot."

"Any wild guess who this co-pilot is?"

"No… since I don't know who might be a potential ally of this guy and I don't know any Heartless that could pilot anything except planes and Gummi Ships."

"Well alright then."

"We should go now."

"Right," older Sonic said.

And they left the place… finding the next Chaos Emerald in the air. Younger Sonic tried to run up but older Sonic was faster and uses his Jump Dash ability to target the emerald and catch it, making his younger self looking at him and he replied with a thumbs up. Younger Sonic just pouted.

"Don't let it get to you, little guy," Will said patting his shoulder.

He just pointed to himself and then to Sonic, indicating he would do that one day.

Will smiled as they moved on.

And the next portal appeared… and Kuran guessed, "I bet our next boss battle awaits there."

"I'm willing to bet so," older Sonic said.

"Should we go?"

"Of course," older Sonic smiled before jumping in.

And Kuran followed him, finding himself in a strange tunnel and followed older Sonic. Suddenly a laser hit the ground next to them and they turned around to see a giant machine with a man piloting it.

"What is that? And who pilots it?" asked Kuran and older Sonic told.

"Just Eggman with his Egg Dragoon."

Then Eggman flew in front of them and shot a Drill Rocket at them. Both dodged and the rocket was replaced on the shooting arm. Will managed to swat the arm away with his Keyblade as the group chased after the giant flying robot.

And while they chased this robot, the feet shot ice waves at them. They managed to avoid them and Kuran was close enough to pull a darkness spear out and threw it at the lower cockpit, followed by a blast of darkness.

Older Sonic quickly jumped dashed into the protruding spear, making it go deep enough to force Eggman to retreat to the top section of the robot. And with that, he barraged them with lasers and rockets. The robot fired another Drill Rocket only for it to be sliced up by Will.

Kuran called to Sonic, "Get ready to shoot into a hole!"

"Got it," older Sonic said.

Then Kuran called, "NOW!" and a Dark Corridor appeared in front of older Sonic, while the exit appeared in some distance but from the looks of it, in the right timing anything coming out of it will hit Eggman's machine.

The robot unknowingly flew in front of the Dark Corridor in which Sonic shot out, hitting the machine in the back of the head with enough forces to send it crashing down a skidded toward Will. He held his arms out, catching the robot by the cockpit. Will then jump up placing his feet on the robot to which he began ripping Eggman out of his invention and tossed him aside.

"Whoa, dude you can give Knuckles a run for his money," Sonic said.

"Oh that was nothing. Before this I suplexed another giant robot around this size," Will said.

"Will... are you sure you aren't a Mary Sue?" wondered Kuran with a deadpan look.

"I... honestly don't know sometimes," Will sighed lowering his head.

"Good to know," told Kuran and suddenly the Time Eater appeared.

It swooped down, grabbed Eggman and disappeared.

Kuran looks at it and asked, "Did you… see that as well?"

"Yeah… what the heck is going on here?" older Sonic asked.

"So many things from the looks of it," Will said.

"We have to go and look for this last Chaos Emerald," told Kuran. "Or else we have a little big problem."

"You don't have to," told suddenly a voice and Kuran turned around.

"You found it?"

"While you were here," explained Gureo. "And… a big broken clock."

"Awesome, now let's find that thing and take care of it," Will suggested.

He nodded and began leading the way.

Kuran looked at the construction in front of them and told, "Ok… how to fix it and where we gain the tools?"

"You have already the tools," told a known voice. "But now I am warning you… either way how you proceed… you will meet the doom of your universe."

"Not you again!" told Kuran and the figure behind them chuckled.

"Well… perhaps I should shed some light into the darkness of unknown."

"Please do," Will mused.

He lifted his hood and older Sonic whistled, "Shadow! Did you dye your hair?"

"It is understandable that you confuse me with him… but now, this white color is natural… my name is Wodash. Also made as something ultimate… but not as life form or weapon… as the ultimate cure," he explained. "Though my creator… Dlareg had… other plans. Anyway… from a series of events, my closest friend died… my universe equivalence of… Maria I assume is the name."

"So?" asked Kuran and Wodash kept on.

"I studied the secrets of time travel to prevent her death… and discovered that there is only one way to my attempts fix an event… to an event which won't be corrected by the timeline. Gathering the power of other time manipulating beings."

"So why are you here with us now?" Will asked.

"The Time Eater," he explained. "Defeat it and I can absorb it's power… once I gathered enough power I can perform my task… but as side effect, every universe which is close to mine will be frozen in time… in worst case forever."

"You seriously want us to help you potentially freeze time in some universes? Like seriously?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"In fact… I give you the choice. Defeat the Time Eater and gamble with your future… or don't fight it and look forward to an assured destruction of this universe. Both is fine by me… in the multiverse are thousands of other sources I can use and I have all time I need."

"I'll tell you what's going to happen. We're going to beat the Time Eater, restore this universe and beat the crap out of you for saying otherwise," Will huffed.

"You are my guest of for trying to defeat me," told Wodash. "During my travels, I acquired quite some abilities."

"I'm sure you have," Will said in a dry tone.

"I gave you the fair warning… to reach the Time Eater, go to each of the gears and the Chaos Emeralds will do the rest."

"Thanks for the heads up Mr. Anti-Shadow."

"Like I said, I give you the knowledge you need… but also the decision about your universe fate," told Wodash. "And please, refer me by my name. Anti-Shadow sounds so… cheaper than just the name spoken backwards." Then he began to disappear with the last words, "But if you meet a man named Aros… don't hesitate on killing him."

"They are from the same dimension?" asked Kuran in surprise.

"It sounds like it. Didn't you say he was back in your dimension?"

"But he originated from a sort of mirror dimension from mine," told Kuran. "In other words, he is Sora's counterpart."

"I see... well, in any case, let's move on," Will said.

Kuran nodded and they moved to the giant clock. The two Sonics began to climb up to place the Emeralds inside the gears to fix them. Eventually the gears started spinning, activating a large portal.

"You guys ready?" Will asked.

"Who enters first?" asked Gureo before the group suddenly realized that both Sonics were both gone.

"Like you really needed to ask," Will said.

"They really should learn to slow down," sweatdropped Kuran and went in as well.

"No kidding," Will added as he followed the group found themselves in some bizarre space where they found the Time Eater.

Kuran looked up at the Time Eater and asked, "Do you see what I see on top of this thing?"

"Yeah, it looks like a cockpit," Will said before it opened up revealing a familiar face.

"Doctor Eggman!" told Kuran and older Tails asked.

"But how?"

Then the second cockpit opened and the pilot told, "He had a little help."

"Doctor Robotnik," shouted younger Tails but he got corrected.

"Nobody calls me that anymore. If you would be so kind as to explain, gentleman genius Doctor Eggman From The Future."

"It will be my pleasure, most excellent and efficacious Dr. Eggman Of The Past... after my most recent setback, I stumbled upon the primordial form of this unique creation. Which I discovered had amazing abilities even I have never been able to master. It could erase Time and Space! I then had the brilliant idea to use my discovery to undo my previous defeats, in order to perfect it I needed the help of somebody as smart as I am. The only person that smart... is me!"

"Oh you're far to kind my dear future self. And I was happy to help," Robotnik said.

"You 'discovered' it? The way I see it you would have had being dragged here to find that thing. How the hell did you even get here?" Will asked.

"That was OUR doing," told a voice.

The group looked around to find it.

"There," Will said pointing to a Hostile Program floating above them.

"Oh, you must be one of them," told Kuran. "How is Orcus? Still recovering from the blast he got from me?"

"Oh, he better. And thanks to that experience a lot wiser in battle."

"What did you mean that this was your doing?" Will asked.

"Well, in short we tried to create methods to make our plans go more smoothly. I DID manage to create beings capable of consuming Time and Space... that is until I manage to come up with this bad boy," the Heartless said gesturing to the Time Eater.

"You made that thing?" older Sonic asked.

"It eventually evolved on its own but… yes. Though the older models are still very useful."

"Older Models? There are more than this one?"

"You SHOULD know. You all even bumped into them. Those giant Clocks," the Hostile Program explained.

"Even… the one that brought me into this mess?" Kuran questioned.

"Maybe…" it mused innocently.

He glares at him, daggers ready. Afterwards he asked, "So why should two brilliant doctors play around with Time and Space, if they should know about the risks?"

"Simple. They want to rule the world so we'll give it to them in exchange for their services. And they already proved to be surprisingly competent," the Heartless said before muttering to himself. "Too bad the same can't be said about that idiot Orbeon."

"Oh sure! How can they have a world if your little doings are ripping the fabric of Time and Space apart, destroying the universe as a side effect?" asked older Tails.

"Oh little fox, we don't want to destroy it. We simply want to… re-write it."

"Re-write? I cannot see that."

"That's because you all haven't seen the technology I managed to get my hands on."

"What?" Will wondered.

"Don't worry you, Will, though. In the meantime I have other things I need to do. They're all yours Doctors," the Heartless said before vanishing.

"Thank you! Now I finish off Sonic!" laughed Eggman madly until he was coughing badly.

His younger self scratched his head and asked, "Wow, will I really get that crazy?"

"Hehehe," laughed Eggman. "We'll see who's crazy after I destroy both Sonics… forever!"

"You mean after WE destroy them."

"Less arguing. More destroying."

Kuran looks at the two and told, "If I start to disagree with myself I would assume I get crazy… but this?"

Older Sonic ignored him and told, "Destroy me? You and what mustache? I beat you all the time by myself, and now there's two of me!"

Kuran sighed, "Why do I have the feeling they overestimate their chances?"

The two Sonics ran at the Time Eater, dodging a barrage of blasts only to be crushed by its hands. The two tried to get up only for one of its hands to appear out of nowhere and slammed into the hedgehogs.

"Ouch!" told Kuran and rushed over to see if they were even still alive.

"This is not good," Will added as the two struggled to get up.

"They breathe… but barely," told Kuran and looked at the Time Eater, calling his Keyblade. "Let's do it in the old-fashioned way."

"What, forgot about me already?" Null's voice echoed before the Masked Heartless appeared in front of them.

"Not you again!" told Kuran.

"Such a shame they're in this situation. Usually when Sonic is dealing with a situation like this he mostly just use the Chaos Emeralds and go Super Sonic. Too bad they need all seven," he mocked before holding one of the emeralds.

"When did you get that!?" Will demanded.

"What can I say? I'm a sneaky little bastard," Null laughed.

"Will! Can you keep this giant Heartless busy while I try to get the Emerald back?" asked Kuran.

"I'll do my best just... don't die."

"I don't plan to," told Kuran and used a Dark Portal to get close to Null.

"Think you got what it takes Dragoon boy?" Null asked getting his blades ready.

"Now is Dragoon Boy? You can't decide on a name."

"Who says I have to stick to one name?"

Kuran rolled his eyes and went to attack him. The Heartless stepped out of the way but two blades appeared behind him and shoot into Null's back. Kuran grinned and told, "Learned a few tricks since last time."

"I can tell," Null said pulling his blades out. "Don't want this to be too boring."

"Does anything face this guy," wondered Kuran and threw a few daggers while seemly grabbing something in the air and pulling down.

Null quickly dodged some of the knives while smacking away others. Though a large block of darkness fell on him, trying to crush his body. He vanished though a Dark Corridor appearing behind Kuran and kicking him in the back of the head. The boy flew forward, his world in pain and fell of the platform he was standing on. In midair he recovered and pulled something out and shot a dark arrow with a chain attached on it towards Null, getting his leg.

Null used the momentum of the hookshot to fly at him kicking him in the stomach. Kuran crashed on the ground and groans while getting up, "What does it take to even scratch him?"

While Null was heading at Kuran, somebody ran up from behind Null and slashes the back with a large katana.

"GAH! The hell!?"

"Don't touch him," told Gureo and attacked again with the two handed weapon.

Null blocked the weapon with his Keyblade, "Was starting to wonder when you'd show up, Junior," he mused.

"Junior?" asked Gureo.

"Oh, you know what I mean. You basically told me when you were talking with Will at Algis."

And with that Gureo attacked Null with more fire in his eyes… which was hard to notice due to the mask he wore. Kuran ran in and had two blades ready to attack as well. Null dodged the assault, swinging his blades.

And the two keep attacking, trying to land a hit on him. Null jumped away, "All this trouble for one little gem," he said before withdrawing his sword and holding the emerald. "You want it so bad? Fine," the emerald started to glowing, but before he could do anything, a figure appeared in front of them. It was a young man wearing platinum armor. His face covered in a helmet designed to look like a dragon's head, holding a rapier in his hand. Null then noticed the Chaos Emerald he had in his hand. He looked down to find out it wasn't the only thing missing.

"WHAT!? GAAAHHHH!" he screamed as he grabbed his wrist in pain.

"Why do I have a feeling we have so many Mary Sues here that I should lay back and wait for the wonders to happen," mumbled Kuran, putting his weapon on his shoulder while Gureo just stared at the scene.

The figure tossed the Chaos Emerald to Kuran, "You'd best get going," he said.

Nodding, he ran back to the others while Gureo went to help the new figure.

Meanwhile, Will was fending off one of the Time Eaters arms before noticing Kuran.

"You alright?"

"Aside that another guy suddenly appeared I am fine," told Kuran. "But that I didn't even scratch Null hurts a lot in pride and self esteem," while tossing the Chaos Emerald over.

Older Sonic grabbed the emerald and held it up as the other six appeared circling him and his younger self. The emeralds glowed brightly as the covered the two hedgehogs in a bright light as it faded they were suddenly turned bright gold and flew after the Time Eater.

Will suddenly realized what Kuran said.

"Wait, other guy?"

Kuran nodded, "Yes… a young man wearing platinum armor, his face covered in a helmet designed to look like a dragon head and holding a rapier in his hand."

Will looked over to see Guero and the figure clashing with Null, realizing something that made him a little uneasy.

"You happen to know him?" asked Kuran while looking over how the two Sonics were handling the Time Eater.

"That guy. I...I can't read his Aura."

"Really? That is new! Anyway… get ready. I think they are about to finish this thing off."

The Sonics flew at the Time Eater's center with enough force to cause it to explode in a bright light. As it faded, all that was left was a pile of rubble. And the entire place began to shake before turning white. The next thing Kuran knew was that he stood with Sonics' friends on a picnic place, looking around.

"Alright, we're back," older Sonic smiled. Then he caught a falling chilly dog, ate it and told, "Still hot! Hehe! Time Travel!"

"I am more interested where is everybody else."

Suddenly the others that they saved over the journey started to appear as well.

"Well that answers that question," Will said.

"Yes…" told Kuran and shook his head, but suddenly he felt a presence and looked up, seeing Wodash as he gathered energy from the surroundings… looking like he was gathering the remaining powers of the Time Eater, though he used it to maintain a portal for younger Sonic and younger Tails to return to their own time after they finished this birthday party.

"Looks like we should get going," younger Tails said.

"Yeah!" told older Sonic and looked at his younger self. "Enjoy your future! It will be great!"

Younger Sonic made a salto and ran towards the portal while younger Tails flew after him. Once he got through, the portal closed and Wodash was about to finish his work. A burst of darkness came out of nowhere sending Wodash flying a few feet away. Everyone turned to see Null with a stream of darkness coming from his wrist forming a new hand.

"Not so fast you, little rat!"

Wodash groaned and asked, "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"Ask me if I care," Null said before grabbing the energy from the Time Eater.

"Beside Hostile Program would probably blow a circuit if this fell into the hands of a lesser being like you."

And he shot an energy ball at Null. The ball seemed to hit Null and left a hole in his chest.

"What?" Will wondered why he didn't simply dodge the attack. The hole in his chest suddenly started to close up.

"What the hell!?"

"AHAHAH! Oh come on, it should not be so surprising considering the nature you were in before we separated," Null laughed.

"What do you…" Will suddenly realized what he's referring to.

"DAMN IT, HE'S IMMORTAL TOO!"

"And here I wondered why my hits did nothing," groaned Kuran.

"Don't beat yourself up too much. I've always been a die hard."

"That's an understatement," Will said.

"Now we have to get rid of his immortality," sighed Kuran. "And to our luck we have to get rid yours for that."

"Null is directly linked to my heart. As long as I'm immortal, my darkness will be too. The only way to get rid of his immortality is to get rid of mine," Will said.

"But until you do, we'll have to do this another time. Chao," Null mocked before vanishing.

"Every single time that guy always finds away to keep pissing me off," Will said gritting his teeth.

"And he left a souvenir," sighed Kuran, looking at the Heartless. "A scorpion…"

"Hmm, haven't seen that one before," Will said getting ready to fight.

"Then I hope this one is easier to get," told Kuran, his blades out as well but asked. "Why are the others like statues?"

"Beats me."

"They are frozen… in time," told Wodash. "Due to the interruption… a time wave released. Everybody belonging in this universe is now unable to process."

"Is there any way to fix this?"

"I need the Time Eater's power for some moments."

"Great," Will said dryly.

"First this Heartless, then we worry about the rest," told Kuran and moved forward, jumping to the side as the Heartless tried to use its sting on him.

Will held up his katana to block one of its claws, managing to get on top of the beast. Kuran got two katanas out and slammed them into the head, causing the Heartless to jerk violently and shot energy balls at every direction.

Will dodged a few of the blasts before jumping up, deflecting some of the blasts on the way down, he slammed his Keyblade into the Heartless' head. It screeched more and grabbed Will, ripping him in two halves… from head to groin.

Kuran looked at that and shuddered, "From all 'deaths' he got... this one makes my stomach turn," before slashing the legs, aiming to make it unable to move.

"Jeez, since when did these Heartless started getting this brutal," Will's two halves spoke.

"How about because your lovely one joined?" asked Kuran jumping back to avoid being hit by the sting before slashing this part of the scorpion's body. Will's Keyblade flew by itself, slashing at the scorpion's tail cutting it off.

Looking baffled, her turned to Will's halves and asked, "How the heck are you doing that?"

"I've always been able to do that," Will said as his two half crawled to each other, trying to put himself back together.

Kuran shook his head while keeping on fighting this dark creature. It was about to grab him with its claws, but was suddenly blocked by Will's Keyblade as it flew in front of it, and Kuran used the chance to attack the claw, cutting it in half. Will, finally in one piece, ran at the Heartless, slashing its face with his katana.

It shrieked again and began to split in half… only to reveal something is in there.

"You… gotta be kidding me," told Kuran stepping back.

"Well, this is new," Will spoke.

From the back of the fallen Heartless came another one, flying and shootin needles form the abdomen. Kuran just jumped behind Will and used him as meat shield to catch the needles.

"Ah, damn it! A little warning next time?"

"Had only three seconds to react," countered Kuran. "And why trying to get a shield made in this time, if I have one that cannot be destroyed."

"Could you make a darkness shield or something?" Will wondered before zapping the Heartless with a blast of lighting.

"Still work on the timing," told Kuran while throwing an axe. "Still need four seconds to make a shield."

Will only shrugged before throwing his Keyblade, striking the Heartless. It shrieked and shot black orbs. Kuran was hit by one and it exploded, sending him backwards while the others broke open, revealing larva-like versions of the Heartless.

"It can reproduce?" asked Kuran. "This is…"

"Not good and disgusting?"

"Was looking for something else but this is good as well."

"Let's just kill these things already," Will said blasting some of the larvae with a giant fireball.

Kuran threw daggers at the other larvae while jumping back as it tried to sting them. Will rushed at the last remaining ones, slicing through them. Then Kuran called for his double spear from Will, being in a good position to pierce the Heartless. Will quickly reached into his bag tossing Kuran the weapon. Kuran spun it in his hands and as the Heartless tried to pierce him again, he threw it forward and it flew straight through the body.

The Heartless shrieked again and fell on the back, struggling before taking the position of a dead bee, vanishing in darkness.

"About time... jeez," Will sighed.

"This can only go better," muttered Kuran as he collected his weapon.

"Only question is now is where is that Keyhole…. you think Guero and his friend might know?"

"For that we need to run into them first."

Will nodded before they looked around to find the two talking to each other.

"Looks like they seem to hide their faces to even each other."

"They probably don't want to reveal their faces to the wrong people," Will said before looking at the young man talking to Gureo. 'Why do I feel like I know him…?' he thought to himself.

"Found the keyhole?" asked Gureo.

"Actually we were wondering if any of you two have found it," Will said.

Gureo shook his head, "No… didn't find it. Though given that everything isn't moving except for us, it could be difficult to find it."

"I suppose so," Will said.

"So you suppose we should just leave since nobody can find it anyway as long time is frozen?" guessed Kuran but Gureo shrugged.

"Not a clue."

"I've got no idea either."

"What about the Chaos Emeralds?" the young man said.

"What?" Will wondered.

"If anything we could try and use them to try and find it."

"Any clue where they are right now?" asked Kuran.

"I think Sonic and the others still have them," Will said.

"If it is the case, we might have trouble getting them… wherever they store it."

"We better get going and find them," the young man said.

They went over to the frozen figures and Kuran asked, "Any idea where I should search for the emeralds on them?"

"Beats me," Will said before noticing Tails holding two of them.

"And Shadow here is holding them too. Looks like he wanted to use it for something," Kuran walked over and tried to remove them from his grip.

Will walked over to help Kuran, eventually getting the emerald.

"What does he take as hands?" wondered Kuran. "Iron claws?"

Eventually they found the other emeralds, from Rouge who had four and Silver who had the last one.

The group held the Chaos Emeralds and Gureo asked, "What now?"

The Chaos Emeralds began to float and form in the sky a circle, in the middle of it appeared the Keyhole. Kuran looked around to be sure no Heartless was in the near and pulled his Keyblade out, shooting the beam to its center. Will did the same causing the Keyhole to vanish.

"Well… at least the Heartless won't harm this universe anymore."

"True," told Kuran and took his crystal out. He held it up to opened the Dimensional Corridor and asked the other two. "Are you coming?"

Gureo shook his head, "I have my own means of traveling."

"Before we go…" Will looked at the young man. "What's your name?"

"Erin," he answered.

"Well... thank you for your help," Will said.

"Yeah… without you it would have been a lot more troublesome," told Kuran and still was disappointed that he couldn't make Null groan in pain.

"Don't mention it," he said.

"Well… I guess we'll see you later I suppose," Will said opening a Dimensional Corridor.

As the two Keyblade wielders left, Erin removed his helmet revealing a very familiar face, only with platinum hair and small glasses, "Man, this thing gets hot," he said.

Gureo looked at him and asks, "Who are you?"

"Tell me who you are first."

"Call me Gureo," he replied.

"I mean your REAL name."

Looking at him he asked, "Why should I tell it?"

"If that's the way you feel, you can call me Erin."

"Pleased," he replied. "Are you like me?"

"In a way, yes."

"I guess Will is your father?"

"Save me some explanation," he said adjusting his glasses.

"Then I guess I don't have to tell you who I am," he told and asked. "What will you do now?"

"Right now, anything I can to make their journey easier, and if I'm lucky I'll find my sister also."

"Your sister?" he asked. "I see… well since we have a common interest how about we work together?"

"It would be in best interest to do so," Erin said in agreement.

"Good… then we should go now," replied Gureo, opening a Dark Corridor.

Erin smiled before putting his helmet back on and following him in.

In the meanwhile the two Eggmans were walking still within the white timeless room.

"Are you sure that you saw a door over here?" asked the older Eggman but his younger version told.

"What? I thought you were the one who saw a door over here."

"Well, I know it was one of us. Shut up and keep looking," told the older one and they started arguing again… until they were lying tiredly on the ground.

The younger one turned to his older self and asks, "What time is it?"

"It's the exact same time when you asked earlier and it will be the exact same time when you ask later. There is no time here!" shouted older Eggman.

The younger one got up and countered, "Let me just say that this was a brilliant plan that you came up with."

Older Eggman shook his head, "Don't get too selfrighteous. It'll be your plan pretty soon."

Younger Eggman looked at the people reading this chapter and told, "I'm going to dedicate the rest of my life to forgetting it."

"I heard that!"

Then younger Eggman wondered, "Do we ever win?"

"That depends on your definition of 'win'."

"Beating Sonic!"

"Oh, well, then no."

"That doesn't give me much hope," sighed younger Eggman. "Maybe I go back and get my teaching degree."

"That's not a bad idea. I've always enjoyed telling people what to do," countered older Eggman, making a pose while the younger version just shook his head.

Wodash stood in some distance, looking at the two. After shaking at that scene he muttered, "Perhaps it is better so that I leave them here for a while… being in a timeless place or a place frozen in time, this is the better alternative. Prevents them from trying anything without resources."

And with that he disappeared to continue his mission.


	16. Queen of Darkness 1

The dark corridor opened, revealing Kuran and Will stepping out. Thought once their eyes adjusted to the new place, Kuran gasped, "What… what happened here?

"Beats me… this place has definitely seen better days," Will said.

What they were seeing was what seemed to be Traverse Town… or better, what was left, because every building of that world was in ruins, and the place seemed desolated, without any person visible. Whatever happened there was much for this that world.

"Whatever happened here, it wasn't done by the Heartless. If it was, this world would not be here to begin with," Will concluded.

"True…" muttered Kuran and moved to the Cafe… or at least the remains of it. He stroked the part of the stone wall that still remained and told, "This place… was the closest thing I could call home after finding it… I was always here to rest or gather new information concerning my quest of hunting down Maluz…"

Soon something fell from the roof remains of to the ground. They looked it, and saw that it was a rotten body, but didn't seem like anybody of that world. They heard something there behind them, and were surprised by corpses that were standing there, walking slowly. Without warning, the fallen corpse moved and grabbed Will's arm, trying to bite him.

Will quickly managed to get his arm away and kicked the corpes' head off.

"Oh great... more zombies. Hey Kuran, you got your ramen on you?"

"You took it in your bag," countered Kuran. "And I didn't have a chance to refill my supplies for a while…. after all, while hanging out with Kiro and the others and being in a video game, you don't get many chances to shop."

The zombie who Will decapitated turned into shadows and vanished, while the other zombies walked to them, slowly surrounding them. One of them tried to scratch Kuran with his arm. However, he jumped back and smashed its head with his Dark Axe before pulling out two katanas and cut the closest zombies into pieces, calling to Will, "IF you want to use the ramen, then do it now!"

And after a few seconds he wondered, "Wait… ramen? I made pasta way back!"

"No, you said noodles, which are another name for ramen," Will said slicing a few zombies.

Whatever they kept on destroying, more zombies appeared, leaving clear that was impossible hold the fight in that district, and the only safe way took to what was the second district. Kuran made some space from them by slamming his Axe on the ground, causing a shockwave of darkness, sending the zombies flying before dashing at the door to the second district, slicing the few zombies which were still in the way.

Will managed to slam the doors shut when Kuran ran through, "Well... safe to assume what happened to this place… at least there are not bio-weapons."

"Only zombies," told Kuran. "Though I have the bad feeling this was just a first glimpse of what we are facing here… I want back to our holidays."

"I can use a vacation myself," Will sighed.

Suddenly, they heard something landing hard just behind them. Seconds later, a huge chainball just impacted between them. They turned around, finding a huge armor of round 5 meters, carrying a huge mace that turned into a chainball. The armor recovered it and used it again against them.

Kuran jumped aside and shouted, "What the hell?"

The ball managed to hit Will's side, takeing out his arm, "SON OF A BITCH!"

"Pull yourself together Will," sighed Kuran, throwing a few sets of daggers to see if there was a weak spot on this armored enemy.

"Real freaking funny," Will said as he struck the suit of armor with his Keyblade while his arm reformed.

"Always," told Kruan, forming a club out of his darkness and jumping through a dark corridor to reach the head of the armor, hitting it multiple times, trying to dent it.

The armor tried to grab Kuran with his arm, while kicking Will away with his huge foot. After a lot of problems, he hit Kuran, sending him away to a wall. The darkness user groaned in pain and got back on his feet, "I hate these moves."

The huge armored being then tried to smash him with the chainball.

"Time Stop!" Will shouted, managing to get Kuran away.

After the fail of the hit, he recovered the chainball and slammed his feet on the ground causing a small earthquake, strong enough for send them to the ground.

Will stood up, "Ok, I am seriously getting pissed off here!" Will fused his blades together and was engulfed them in a silvery aura. "COME ON!"

Kuran pulled somthing out and Will saw it was a hookshot. Using it he got to the chain of the armor's weapon and slammed his blades into the joints, causing the armor to be unable to move the hand properly, giving Will the chance to get a clean hit on the armor while also throwing daggers into its 'face' to distract it more.

Will took the opportunity and ran at the suit of armor, who tried to crush him with his fist. Will jumped up, slicing up the arm as he ran on it, making his way to the head before cutting it off.

But it seemed that the armor was very tough, and it slapped Will back to Kuran. And when the armor tried to attack them, he began to receive shots from a side of the district, making him backstep. They soon found soldiers with machine guns shooting at the armor.

"Come on, over her!" yelled one of them to Kuran and Will.

Kuran looked at Will for a moment before dashing over, wondering how bullets could even harm that thing if his darkness weapons didn't even scratch it…

"Captain, we must retreat to a secure place! We can't take the Chieftain here!" yelled a man to the captain.

"Okay, take that two suicidal and retreat!" he ordered.

"Suicidal?" scoffed Kuran.

"Yea, right, like that would do me in," Will huffed.

Two of the soldiers took Kuran and Will with them, and another one used a bomb, trying to distract the huge armor, giving them time to retreat and hide inside the sewers. There, they took them across until they arrived on what seemed a underground town, where they could find more people living, or better said, surviving.

"What happened here?" asked Kuran. "Last time I was in Traverse Town it wasn't the best place either but at least the first district was considered as safe as heaven."

"From where did you come? Under a rock?" asked who seemed be the captain. "You have no idea of what just happened here?"

"We both came from another world like, not even five minutes ago. How were we supposed to know?" countered Will.

"If you really came from another world, you should have known what is happening not only here, but in other worlds as well."

"What's happening?"

"The Fallen, is happening," he said, taking his mask out, revealing on his a brown haired man with trimmed beard and a scar on the left cheek.

'Is… Is that Chris Redfield?!... Oh god, please tell me we didn't end up in some sort of Resident Evil universe…' Will thought to himself.

"If this is happening in other worlds… then would you believe that we came from a different universe?" tried Kuran.

"Another universe?" asked the captain. "When I heard about the demons and what that bitch was doing, I nearly believed it. But another universe? Trust me, but that's hard to believe."

"Believe me… until I had my first experience about this, I couldn't believe it either," told Kuran. "And how else should you explain that we don't know about the Fallen?"

"That's the official name of how they're being called, but they're also called monsters or demons or whatever synonymous you can find."

"And you said they have taken other worlds too?" Will asked.

"Other worlds?" asked one of the soldiers. "They have taken all known worlds."

"When I heard about this I believed that was some bioterrorism madness here, but when I saw the first Fallen, all that changed completely," said the captain. "And believe me, this things were created by man hands."

"And this armor earlier?" asked Kuran. "Was him the boss for this world?"

"Yes, that thing is a Chieftain, a Fallen Boss," he said. "And trust me, if you really are from another universe, please, return from where you came if you're smart enough. Neither of you can take care of that thing with that weapons you have."

"You know… the problem is that we are here because of a quest we have," told Kuran. So, unless we really want this place blown up into oblivion, we stay and fight."

"If you really want to fight, first show me your best weapon you can use. And I will show you what weapon is better than it."

For Kuran it wasn't a big question and he pulled Light Within Darkness out, looking to Will, who pulled out his katana and showed his own Keyblade.

He sighed and slapped their heads with his hands, "And why the hell you don't used them against it?!" he asked, angrily. "Those weapons of darkness you used are less useful against a Chieftain. Look, one of our knives is more useful that any weapon of darkness you use. And yes, we saw you use that type of weapons!"

"Hey, we managed to damage its arm and head before you all showed up!" Will said.

Kuran also added, "My preferred weapons are darkness weapons! Grew up using them."

"Maybe you damaged its arm, but we know that keyblades are more useful against them. It's a shame that nobody can use them."

"Well, you now got two who can right here," Will said.

"Two kids in my opinion," he said.

"I am a happily married man, thank you very much," Will huffed.

"To two dragons, no less," muttered Kuran and added. "And we got our victories under our belt."

"Dragons? Don't made me laugh. And about your victories… seeing how you were dealing with the armor… sorry if I am not happy with what I see saw," he replied.

"Will… I think we just have to pull out a beat up on this thing to get the respect we need to get straight answers," sighed Kuran, shouldering his Keyblade before asking. "Will it be where we left it or does do we have to search it?"

"We were chasing it around the city until we heard a lot of sounds near the District One," he said, but then looked at them. "No…"

"District One? That's where we showed up," grinned the Keybearer.

"Yeah, but then again I could have gone somewhere else at this that point," Will added.

"In the name of… you both are mad!" he said. "You… you… argh, forget it. You know what? If you want to die, okay, search that Chieftain. But do not look at me if you fail," he said.

"Well, alright then," Will smiled. "I'm going to get an overhead view to find that thing. Be back in a bit," Will transformed into his dragon form and took to the skies before anyone could say anything, leaving Kuran with the captain's awkward silence.

"Have fun," told Kuran. "And don't get shredded… I am not in the mood to piece you back together."

"Eh… he…" he signaled Will. "Turned into a dragon? Yes that's normal."

"And he can…" he began, but he sat on a rock, trying to get the idea on his mind.

"Best I finish the mindblow up… he cannot die. Got his head off, burned, hit by a laser cannon, blown up and dozens of weapons into his body."

"That could mean what happened to the arm," said a soldier to another.

"So… where are we?" asked Kuran. "Because I never have been in this corner of Traverse Town and the town being in ruins doesn't help."

"We're under the District Four actually, but the only access here is from the Fountain Plaza," said a soldier. "Or whatever remained there."

"Thanks."

After a while Will came back, "I found that thing in the 3rd District. It seems to still hurt from when we fought it though."

The captain looked at him, but shook his head, "Sooner or later any damage you done did to him before will be repaired."

"Then let's kill that thing before it recovers."

"Walk or fly?" asked Kuran.

"Well, flying is faster than walking," Will said before grabbing Kuran and heading towards the 3rd District.

While they were flying, they were surprised by arrows shooting from the ground, finding some skeletons with bows and arrows shooting at them in from the roofs.

Kuran narrowed his eyes and threw a couple of spears at them to lower the rain, though as single person it was quite a difficult task.

The skeletons' aiming at times forced them to turn to aside away of the fast way.

Will shot a stream of fire at the skeletons as they flew by. Kuran kept on throwing spears, wondering when they would get to their target while Will continued to doge dodge the barrage of arrows, eventually making it to the 3rd District.

There they found the huge armor, hitting one of the walls, completely angry surely, until he spotted Will and Kuran, and threw the chainball against them.

Will quickly dodged the giant ball, landing on the ground.

The armor recovered his chainball, and turned it in a mace, trying to smash them with it. However, Kuran escaped through a dark corridor, falling at the head and hit it with his Keyblade.

Will took the opportunity and stabbed his mid section with his own Keyblade. Cleary, the keyblades were more effectives with him that anything used with him before, but he drove them away with his hand. Free of them, he grabed a fragment of the ruins and threw it against Kuran.

He looked at it and growled, "I am seriously sick of this!"

And with a roar he charged at the debris and cut it while jumping forward towards the armor, pulling out his double bladed spear.

Will ran up to the armor, enveloping his hand in a silver aura and punching it in the leg with enough force to bring it him into his knees, giving Kuran a better opening.

Grinning, he charged in and forced his spear into the armor, giving him something to step on to reach the head, slicing at it with all of his strength. Will also began to viciously slice at the armor. The two eventually reduced it him to a pile of scrap.

From the remains of the armor got out a crystal sphere, and the armor remains began to float around, spinning around the crystal.

"Better we smash this crystal," told Kuran, throwing his Keyblade at it, hitting it head on.

But the crystal resisted the hit, and 'threw' some remains against them. Kuran hid behind his Darkness Shield while Will got hit by some debris, cutting him badly. Will retaliated by blasting the crystal with a stream of electricity.

The attack seemed to affect it, but the electricity affected the metal remains, turning them more dangerous. Kuran looked at Will, wondering if he had even had considered the chances of the metal could get loaded instead of damaging the crystal Then he grabbed his spear and threw it at the crystal, followed up by his thrown Keyblade.

The ball began to crack by the hits, and soon shattered, the remains falling to the ground. Then they began shining and suddenly they exploded in an explosion of darkness, leaving no trace of it.

"Never thought a ball would end up giving me such a headache," Will sighed.

"Will… I only say Water Temple," told Kuran, then he scratched his chin, "Wait… I have never been in the Water Temple or heard of it… so how do I know about it?"

"Don't pretend that you know how to break the fourth wall," Will stated.

Then Will's handy rang, signaling he got a voice message. He opened it, and heard a strong and loud voice form it, "DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN! THE BOTH OF YOU!" that was the entire message.

"You DO realize that Kuran breaks it more than I do right?" Will asked.

Kuran laughed weakly, "I think nobody cares right now… and I am waiting for this captain to show up and stare at us for dealing with this thing."

After returning to the settlement, the people were perplexed of knowing what just happened and how they defeated the Chieftain.

"Still think we're just some kids?" Will mused.

"Okay, I admit that I was wrong," said the captain. "But you still have no idea of the big picture here."

"Then how about you tell us about it?" told Kuran. "After all, if we want to clean up here, it might be a good idea to tell us where to start."

"We can take the cleaning work from here, but I don't know all the details of this mess. But I know who is… I think his name is Yin Bum... or Yan Gen… or Yen Fud… or something similar…"

"Yen Sid," spoke Kuran. "Is he still living in his tower?"

"Who knows? Nobody has gone to that tower in ages… not after all this begun."

"Then we have to try our luck."

"Worth a shot," Will said

"See you later then," told Kuran to the captain, making a Dark Corridor.

They saw them leave across the Dark Corridor.

"Captain, you think they can do something about all this?" asked a soldier.

"I doubt it… I doubt they can stop this age," said the captain. "Sure that they will die at the hands of the first Devil."

At that time, inside a large, dark throne room, dimly lit by wall sconces with faint blue flames, allowing only glimpses at the silhouettes of who might be inside. At this event there was a throne with ornaments representing a dark phoenix in the background, and two feet behind him was a huge mirror.

Sitting on the throne, just seemed to be a woman, impossible to describe by the darkness in the room, looking forward aimlessly, but soon the only large double door at the salon opened, letting in more light, but only part of the room, catching her attention.

Through the door came a woman in armor that allowed to describe her figure, her head completely covered by a helm with two large horns, a pair of wings made of steel feathers on her back, and armed with a black trident red tips.

She kept going until she stopped and knelt with the head facing the ground in front the woman, which was still hidden in the darkness on the throne.

"What's happened?" the woman in the throne demanded to the newcomer.

"Sorry for bothering you, Lady Lilith," the armored female said, rising her head to her mistress. "But we got news from one of the worlds. It seems we have a pair of outlanders, skillful in the use of weapons, including Keyblades."

The woman looked directly at her, and the armored female stared to the ground again. "Keyblades, you say? You mean that we have Keybearers here?"

"Yes, my Lady," was her reply. "The first informs seems to indicate that they dispatched the demons installed in that world, also destroying the one controlling them," she continued. "In resume, we lost control of that world."

She waited for an angry scold for that news, but the scold never came, and Lilith asked, "And you have information of how these outlanders are?"

"For what we know, both are boys, possibly teenagers. Both of them seem have control of the darkness, because they're able of open Dark Corridors, which was never done after the Second Keyblade War. We know that at least one of them is immortal."

"Immortal?" Lilith asked, surprised. "You mean that he can't die?"

"Yes, my Lady. He suffered some mortal blows from our demons, and he still kept fighting. He could be a big threat by this."

"And the second boy?" Lilith asked.

"For what we know, he is more expert in weaponry than the immortal one. Plus all his weapons are formed of darkness. That would mean that his heart could hold more darkness than usual," the armored woman said. "But still, neither of them is able to access to this world unless they have the help of the Princesses of Heart."

"I understand," the woman said, thinking.

"What are your orders, my Lady?"

"Return to Radiant Garden and watch the Princess of Heart there. Be prepared if they try to help the other six Princesses and defeat the Six Devils," she ordered.

"As you wish," the armored female said, standing up and walking back to the door, closing it when she left the room.

"Two Keybearers… interesting… very interesting," murmured Lilith. "At last some fun after a long time."

She leaned to a side of the throne to see the large mirror in the background. The mirror's reflection began to change, soon showing Kuran and Will on it.


	17. Queen of Darkness 2

Kuran and Will left the Dark Corridor and saw the tower of Yen Sid… with Kuran sweatdropping, "This place has definitely seen better days."

The tower was really in bad shape, as if something very bad happened to it. Either the trees around the tower were dead or burned.

"I guess The Fallen has gotten this place too," Will said. "Wait… I'm still sensing Yen Sid's Aura."

"Where?"

"Assuming it didn't collapse, the top."

"I hope this thing still supports our weight," told Kuran and ran to the door, not wanting to risk anything by using a Dark Corridor to get into Yen Sid's office.

The two looked around to noticed that they're were the only ones there.

"This is odd," Will pondered.

Soon they noted the presence of something behind them, and turned around, finding a floating being of a ghost wielding a mast and a cloak. Kuran jumped back in surprise, getting his Keyblade out. Will grabbed his katana, not knowing what would happen next.

The ghost simply signaled behind them. When they turned, they found Yen Sid, or a translucent version of it, sitting in the remains of the chair, behind the broken table. When they turned again to the ghost, it had disappeared.

"...Well that explains the Aura I felt."

"Master Yen Sid?"

The old master's ghost looked at them, "It has been a while from the last visit I had here. Tell me, who are you? You don't seem to be from here… or maybe… from this universe."

"That's correct… we came from a different universe due to a task given to us," told Kuran. "And this mission brought us here… just… what the hell happened?"

"All this begun, at the Second Keyblade War," said Yen Sid.

"The Second Keyblade War?" asked Kuran. "You mean it's in this universe the X-Blade was forged?"

"That was near of happening," said Yen Sid. "Fortunally, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Lea, Roxas, and Xion, fought him and the Organization XIII. Xehanort was stopped, but there was no news from any of them. There was no trace for search.

"So what happened after? Who are these Fallen and who's in charge of them?" Will asked.

"They appeared short after the war. While the Heartless represent the heart's darkness, and the Nobodies represent the lack of emotions, the Fallen are a twisted mix of both beings," said Yen Sid. "They're the darkness of the heart, and the lack of emotions of the soul. By some reason, they take form of nightmarish creatures, as zombies, or skeletons, or whatever that causes fear," then he looked to at Will. "Then included what could be called 'bio-weapons'."

"So these things are basically nightmares incarnated?" Will asked and Yen Sid replied.

"In a short resume, yes."

"How nice… how can we deal with them?" asked Kuran.

"Getting seven objects, perhaps reincarnations of the seven princesses to open the door to their big boss?" guessed the Keybearer

"Unknowing form when you came exactly, all this began around five years ago. But yes, maybe you can reach their mistress' fortress if you release the power of the seven Princesses of Heart," he said. "But that will be dangerous, because at least six of them are strongly guarded by Lilith's Six Devils."

"I assume Lilith is the mistress' name?" asked Kuran and wondered. "And what about number seven? Not to forget… where can we find them?"

"The Princesses are prisoners on their home worlds, but those worlds are corrupted by the power of the Six Devils," he said. "And the seventh is actually in Radiant Garden, but the darkness that protects it can only be banished if the other six princesses are saved."

"Perhaps I should formulate my question different..." sighed Kuran. "Are we still talking about the same princesses of hearts or are some dead? Kairi I guess is dead since she didn't return from the war."

"But if Kairi is dead there wouldn't be a seventh princess," Will countered.

"We don't know if Kairi is dead or alive. I only said that we had no trace of the keybearers," Yen Sid said. "But if you want know the answer to that question, you must reach Radiant Garden."

"Radient Garden it is," nodded Kuran. "Thank you for your help."

"But remember, for being able to reach Radiant Garden, you must rescue the other six Princesses of Heart from their worlds."

"Do you know which Princess is closest?" Will asked.

"The world's disposition changed after the beginning of this age, but the Princesses worlds are forming a circle around the world were Lilith resides."

"I see. Anything elss we should know?"

"Only that you must take all the needed precautions. The Six Devils are nothing compared to what you surely had saw have seen until now," Yen Sid said. "And Lilith can get aid of beings of darkness that maybe we're not aware of."

"I suppose Gummi Ships aren't available anymore?" asked Kuran. "Because who knows if we can get there with the Dark Corridors?"

"Maybe you can, but if you try to open it for reach Radiant Garden or Lilith's stronghold, the darkness will repel you. Just think as one of that bouncing walls," he explained.

"Then we try to get to the first world we can connect to."

"This can help you," Yen Sid used a remnant of his powers and created a magic map. On it there were seven worlds, all surrounded by a black mass in the centers. And one of the worlds was darkened too, "This will help you to find the worlds," in that map, it was showed the worlds Agrabah, Wonderland, Beast's Castle, Castle of Dreams, Dwarf Woodlands, Enchanted Dominion and Radiant Garden, the last one covered in darkness.

"Wonderland is the closest," saw Kuran. "So we head over there"

"Kuran! Will! Where are you?!" yelled a voice outside the tower, giving them a chill on their backs. Cleary they recognized that voice from before. "I know that you're here!"

"Never thought we'd bump into this bastard this soon," Will sighed.

"Sometimes I hate our luck…" told Kuran. "Perhaps we can still get away without a confrontation."

"If you don't come do-wn, I will get you do-wn!" threatened Null. "And don't think about using a Dark Corridor to escape, because I will feel it!"

"Will… I hate Null."

"You now have a good idea how I feel," Will said before looking down at him from a window.

"Yo, how you been?" Will mused.

"A little bored without you!" Null answered. "Why don't you come here, and we talk?" he asked, preparing his sword. "Come on! You and I know that you can't die!"

"If you're bored, how about a game of hide and seek… I know it's your favorite," Will smiled.

"I know it, but just now I'm in the mood of a fight," he said. "You know, getting accustomed to the laws of this universe and all that crap."

"Pity… oh well, guess we'll just have to settle for a good ol' fashion game of tag... you're it!" Will said before warping out of the tower with Kuran through a Dark Corridor leaving Null there.

Kuran and Will ran through the corridor and Kuran mused, "I never have been in here that long… do you think this is different to in other universes?"

"Who knows?" Will asked before noticing Null right behind them. "Wow, not going to lie, you are a pro at this," Will whistled.

"Seriously? How does he even know where we are go…" began Kuran but then it hit him. "He can feel that too?"

"It's not the darkness that he uses to find us… it's me," Will admitted.

"Come on, you really thought could use that trick for escaping?" Null asked. "I basically created that trick! What? I need is patent it now?" he wondered with an evil smirk.

"Will… I hate him and you right now," told Kuran, stopping and get his blades out.

"I don't blame you," Will said getting his blades out as well.

"Well, where we left it?" Null asked. "Oh, yeah!" he said and prepared his Keyblade.

"Alright, let's dance!" Will said.

Kuran held his blades ready, waiting for Null to make the first move.

The masked Heartless threw his Keyblade at Kuran while running towards, Will swinging his sword, forcing him to block. Kuran side stepped it and ran to Null's back, slicing the opponent's back a few times.

Null grabbed Kuran's arm, throwing him at Will before shooting a dark fire ball at them. Kuran blocked the fire ball before throwing a dagger at his opponent. Null jumped up dodging the knives and slammed his Keyblade on the ground, making icicles shoot up from the ground upon impact.

Kuran jumped and landed on a dark shield to protect himself from the ice while looking at Will, wondering what he was doing.

Will ran at Null, drop kicking him in the face making him crash through one of the icicles.

Kuran took a spear out and used it to nail Null on the ground to force him to divide the attention of removing it while the others attacked. Null struggled to get the spear off him before getting blasted by a bolt of lightning from Will.

And Kuran got an axe ready to get the head off. While it might not kill him, it will distract him even more.

Null couldn't help but curse as his head rolled off.

"If he is like you when your head is off," chuckled Kuran. "Then he will be busy picking it up. Especially if we take the other body parts off as well."

"As fun as that sound, we unfortunately don't have time to we better get going."

"You are right," told Kuran and began to leave, leaving the darkness spear in Null's body.

The two went on their way, eventually making it to Wonderland. At first view, Wonderland seemed normal as usual, but they could feel the darkness roaming around that world, feeling as if the time had just stopped there.

Kuran looked around and asked, "How does it look like normally?"

"This is Wonderland, there's nothing 'normal' about it," Will said.

"Well… I just thought it was more… colorful. And not an empty white space," told Kuran. "A boxed white space."

"Well... logic would suggest that it will get better if we find the Princess and get rid of Lilith," Will added.

"Where is the door?" countered Kuran. "Because I don't see any"

Will signaled down to a wall, where was a small door, extremely small for crossing it now.

"You don't happen to know a shrink spell? Or is there a bottle with the words 'drink me'?" asked Kuran.

"Said bottle are usually right here," Will said before stomping on the ground which somehow caused a small table to pop up from the floor with two small bottles on it.

Kuran took one and asked, "How does it taste?"

"Beats me, I never actually drank it myself to be honest," Will admitted.

"But you have been here before?" asked Kuran before gulping the liquid down.

"Not necessarily," Will answered before taking the bottle and drinking it as well.

Soon both reduced in size until the size of a mouse. Small enough for to go across the door, so they moved to the door, to pass it, only to find it locked. Kuran rolled his eyes and took his Keyblade out, looking for the keyhole. But there was no keyhole, only a large face where it was supposed to be, and to made the things worse, it was asleep.

Kuran opened the mouth but decided against it and looked at Will, wondering if he could wake this door. Luckily, Will spotted a small mouse hole at a side of the wall, where they could go.

"Please tell me this is normal," told Kuran, walking to the crack.

"I already said, there's nothing 'normal' in this world," Will said as he followed.

When they went inside, they found themselves inside of what seemed be a hedge garden, with what seemed be prepared for a trial. But the garden seemed all brown and dry, and where was supposed to be the judge was only a fat woman, similar to a queen, but without crown or scepter, and she seemed depressed.

"Hmm, never thought I'd see her like this," Will said.

"I won't ask," told Kuran and they moved to the woman.

She sighed depressed and looked them, "What? You want laugh at me too?" she asked. "Come on, who couldn't laugh at me now, who in the past was the greatest Queen of Hearts. But now I am the Queen of Nothing."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that these Fallen have overthrown your reign of power," Will said.

"Where can we find the boss?" asked Kuran straight away. "Or the Princess of Heart. We are here to save her."

"What princess?" she said with a sigh.

Since Kuran didn't know the name, he looked at Will to say the name.

"Alice, you know, young girl, blue dress, blonde golden hair."

"Ah, yeah, that insolent girl… you have no idea the shock I had when I discovered that she was a Princess of Heart…" the ex-Queen said. "And if you're looking her… look up."

They looked up, and they found a dark sphere floating over their heads. It was difficult to see, but clearly Alice was inside it, as a statue.

"Oi, just like Sonic and his friends," Will sighed.

"And how do we get her out of this thing?" asked Kuran. "Because if this involves defeating a boss, we better prepare something in case she falls down."

"I have no idea of where it is… but if I recover my scepter and my crown, I could call all my soldiers for force him to appear," said the ex-Queen. "But only I know that they're heavily defended, only for desperate me more than needed…"

"So where are they?" Will asked.

"One of them is in the deepest area of the forest, while the other… I have no idea…"

"Right. Well, in any case we'll get going," Will said.

"Which way is the forest?" asked Kuran, admitting this place was anything but understandable for him.

"This way," Will said taking an opening that was on their left.

They appeared inside a forest, but it was so brown and dry as the garden. When they made some steps inside, they were surprised by a group of skeletons, some wearing bows and other wearing swords, or simply wearing clubs made of bones.

"Well... at least we know were on the right track," Will mused.

"Yeah… which is a very clear," told Kuran. "And right now I wish we had Gajeel here…"

The skeletons ran to them, while the ones wearing bows began shooting arrows against them.

Kuran slammed the nearest ones with his Keyblade, shattering the bones while blocking the arrows with a Dark Shield, using it to hit other skeletons when the arrow rain paused for a moment.

Will blasted the archer skeletons with a fire blast before striking the one that came close with his katana. When they destroyed the skeletons, they were then assaulted by a pack of wargs of their size. The wargs surrounded them, looking for where to attack them.

"The day just got a whole much better," told Kuran ready to fight back if they attack.

One of them lunged at Will, who kicked it across the head. The warg retreated but other two jumped over Kuran and Will from behind.

Though Kuran managed to slam one of them with his Keyblade into the chest, deep into the body.

Will managed to get a hold of the other one and slammed it into the ground. And Kuran began to slash around to keep the others at distance. The other wargs kept attacking them, and one bit Kuran's weapon with his jaw, and other one bit Will's arm.

He swung his arm around, bashing the wolf creature into the others. The wargs regrouped and attacked them, but the two didn't take too long for to dispatch all the wargs.

Kuran looked around in case there were more of them before carefully moving forward. The two carefully continued on their way, eventually making it to what appeared to be some garden party. The place seemed to be a complete mess, without nobody there, unless you counted two bronze statues of a rabbit and a man with a massive hat sitting on their chairs. At first view, it seemed that they were affected too by the darkness.

"Well no surprise there I guess," Will said.

"Who are they?" asked Kuran.

"The Mad Hatter and the Marched Hare. Common residents here in good ol' Wonderland," Will explained. "Of course if they weren't like this, they just might help us out... maybe."

They heard noises at the other end of the garden, and looking there they found an entrace to another section of Wonderland. They followed it, and they found a large plain inside the forest, with a large tree in the middle. Looking it in deep, they could see something shining inside the tree.

"I guess we found the first of our two treasures," chuckled Kuran. "Cut the tree or climb in?"

Will transformed and spread his wings, "We could try flying up there."

"Point."

Will picked up Kuran and flew to the top of the tree. But without warning, the tree's treetop began to shake violently, and later they heard a roar, coming from the very own tree.

"The hell!?" Will quickly backed away a bit.

The tree began to move, soon revealing that the tree wasn't a tree, but a Treant, and a very angry one.

"Damn it, it's like everything in existence is trying to kill us," Will moaned.

"We have to kill everything before it kills us," chuckled Kuran and pulled an axe out, ready to attack.

"Says the only one of us NOT immortal," Will said before throwing Kuran at the tree creature for an attack.

And Kuran hits the head of the creature, hacking wood away with each strike of his axe. The Treant roared angrily and extended a pair of arms and legs, grabbing Kuran with an arm, and throwing him against Will.

Will quickly grabbed Kuran, blasting the Treant with a ball of fire. The Treant shook violently to extinguish the flames, turning more dangerous getting near.

Kuran started throwing the daggers at the tree, but the daggers only dug on the tree. Kuran mumbled, "Come on! Come on!"

Then the daggers began exploding with darkness and Kuran made a 'yes' as he saw that his idea at least worked so far… then he had to see if it really caused damage.

"Whoa, since when could you do that?" Will asked.

The Treant roared by that hit and when the flames extinguished, the wood beast tried to grab them.

"Well… to make it simple I put far more darkness than usual into my daggers and then I simply released it," told Kuran. "Normally when I release the darkness of my weapons they simply dissolve… so I thought to myself: what happens if I put in more than normal?" replied Kuran, throwing a few more of his 'exploding daggers'.

"Cool. Could you do that with your other weapons too?"

"Not yet… the daggers require far less darkness than the other weapons," admitted Kuran. "It's more difficult to put more into the other weapons… and more time. Still training it."

"Well, in any case, keep it up," Will said.

Nodding to Will's words Kuran kept throwing the daggers. The Treant kept trying to grab them, while suffering the exploding daggers.

Kuran kept on and told, "Will! How about you take attacking for a moment? I try to make a bigger blow."

Will nodded as he let him down, but that was a mistake, because the Treant tried to crush Kuran with his huge wooden leg. Will blocked the foot with his Keyblade and struck it with his katana.

Kuran got into distance and muttered, "I was thinking of long range attacks from you," and went back into his task, concentrating so much darkness as possible into one weapon.

"Whatever, just do what you got to do!" Will shouted.

Kuran didn't even try to make sense of this sentence and kept on. It took a few minutes but finally he shouted, "I am ready!"

The Treant suddenly roared so loudly that generated a shockwave with the roar that pushed them back.

"You still good for your attack?" Will asked.

"The weapon I prepared is still here! Only problem: to make the best result it has to gulp it down."

"Give it to me!" Will said.

The Treant grabbed a fragment of ground and threw it against Will, who quickly flew out of the way.

Kuran rolled his eyes and threw the axe he prepared at Will, knowing that he would either catch it or his body would take it, both cases good for the further work. Will grabbed the axe with his tail and flew at the creature, striking its face with his blades to distract it before forcing its mouth open with his hand and foot, throwing the axe in its mouth.

In that moment the Treant grabbed Will with his hands and began to squeeze him forcefully.

Kuran watched for a moment before snapping the fingers to release the darkness contained inside the axe… enough to make an axe in size of Will's body. Dragon body.

Will managed to force the Treant's hand open and flew away, before the darkness exploded inside the Treant, causing a large hole where was the face. The Treant soon began to fall as a tree on the ground, bursting in flames as the other Fallen they beaten before.

"Damn tree," Will said to himself.

"Makes a nice amount of fire wood," muttered Kuran and looked at Will. "What do you think of this darkness bomb?"

"I got to admit. You're the first darkness user I've seen capable of making almost anything from darkness. That was pretty awesome," Will said transforming back.

"Well… I have to cover the fact that I cannot use magic."

"Manipulating darkness is a kind of magic," Will said as he looked through the charred remains of the tree looking for one of the queen's treasures, where he found the queen's crown.

"Do you think a crown would fit me?" joked Kuran but added. "If darkness manipulation is a form of magic, then why I am unable to do most magic?"

"All depends of the point of view," a voice said from somebody invisible.

"Who is there?" asked Kuran.

Suddenly, in front of him appeared the head of a smiling cat.

"What the…?" began to Kuran, looking at Will, losing any sense of normality in this place.

"What's happened? You never saw a cat smiling?" said the cat's head.

"Why, if it isn't the infamous Cheshire Cat himself. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Will mused.

"Never saw a bodiless cat head smiling… or a smiling cat at all," told Kuran.

Soon the body appeared, "Well, I think you're looking for the queen's treasures. So maybe I can help you."

"Ok… how?"

At the other side of the clear appeared another entrance, "Following that route, you can find the scepter, but this one is very guarded by a huge monster, and the way is guarded by huge armored beings named 'Sentinels'. With them, a frontal attack is synonymous of suicide."

"So we have to sidestep them," told Kuran and sighed. "Should have taken the offer of this one guy."

"You want a tip?" the Cheshire Cat asked. "At times, either if is really dishonorable, a backstab in the back with a weapon no less useful as a Keyblade can open the way."

"That kind of goes without saying considering that whole 'frontal attack' thing you mentioned,"Will said

"Like I said… I should have taken this one guy's offer," told Kuran. "Could have learned how to backstab even in the middle of a crowd without anybody noticing." Then he thought of something, "Do they react on Dark Corridors?"

"They can react to them, but only if something isn't getting already their attention," he said. "But if you abuse it and annoy him with that, he will shot at merely feeling the Dark Corridor."

"Hmm, this sounds like the job for an assassin," Will said before pulling out a medallion that Kuran recalled at Mayfil.

"Who are you planning on calling?" asked Kuran.

"Same guy... assuming you don't have a better idea."

"Though you know somebody else who can play Assassin," told Kuran. "Like this one guy I met once… En… En…. Enzio something."

"Ezio? Wait… you meet Ezio Auditore da Firenze?"

"That's was the name!" told Kuran. "Was a couple of years ago… had to fight some guards as I protected a bullied woman and then this guy in his white clothes appeared, helped me and offered me to join his brotherhood."

"Remind me to introduce you to someone named Myst when we're done here. In any case, Wesley is an assassin who was trained by his ancestor Altaïr… at least when he was still alive."

"Myst? Trained by his ancestor?" asked Kuran. "I ask later."

"Well, if you're fine now, I have nothing to do now," the cat said and disappeared.

"So without further delay," Will said before shooting a small beam of light at the medallion, causing it to burst in a black fire and disappeared, revealing Wesley who was leaning against a tree.

"Sup?"

"Hey man, I don't mean to sound like a slave driver or anything but we kind of need you as an assassin real quick," Will said.

"Sounds like fun. So who am I killing?" Wesley asked showing off a dagger that shot out from his wrist.

"Really like that Enzio guy…" muttered Kuran and asked Will. "Same brotherhood?"

"When I was still alive, yes," Wesley himself replied.

"Well… time to get you on the job," told Kuran. "An armored thing called the Sentinel is guarding something we need to obtain. Problem is, it has to be backstabbed since frontal attack is considered as suicide."

"Sounds like my kind of fun," Wesley said giving a creepy grin.

Will rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's get going."

Both went inside the hole, reaching to a labyrinth. While wandering around, they heard some heavy steps near. When they wanted to watch what it was, they stepped on a dead branch. Looking around they soon spot something… which made them look at each other like if that was the target.

"I think we found our guy," Will said.

What they found was a huge red armor with a massive shield on an arm and a mix of cannon and gatling gun on the other arm. The Sentinel was just walking to where they were.

"My time to shine," Wesley said putting his hood on. As the Sentinel moved forward he noticed a small pellet looking down to see what it was it exploded into a thick cloud of smoke.

"Diputs tac… erus taht eh si dniheb fo siht ekoj!" said the armored monster after being victim of the cloud of smoke. "Fi I barg mih I lliw nrut otni a teprac!"

Wesley, who had sidled up behind the suit of armor, jumped high into the air, landing on its shoulders as he dug the dagger from his wrist into the back of its neck. The problem was that, he dig the dagger into nothing, and the Sentinel began to shake to take him away.

While Wesley played the 'cowboy' trick, Will and Kuran remembered what the cat said: why in his advice he said precisely 'Keyblade', and not for example 'sword'?

Kuran rolled his eyes and asked, "Why do they always have to make it as sort of puzzle?" while summoning his Keyblade.

"Wes, try using your Keyblade!" Will shouted.

"Got it," unfortunately he got tossed off. "Damn it!"

In that situation, the only solution was waiting until the Sentinel gave his back to Will and Kuran while dealing with Wesley.

"Once we hit him, you take his attention," told Kuran while storming forward.

Will ran up to the Sentinel, stabbing its back with his Keyblade, followed up by a stab from Kuran, though he decided to leave the Keyblade there since it hit a point where the Sentinel should be rendered, unable to bow down. After receiving the stab there, the Sentinel groaned and kneeled, soon disappearing in smoke.

"You know I would have gotten it if you guys TOLD ME ABOUT USING MY KEYBLADE SOONER!" Wesley yellowed frustrated.

"Dude, it slipped my mind, chill out," Will said.

Now with the way free, they continued, trying to avoid the other Sentinel they found in the way, or at least taking care of them without calling their attention.

"I think I see it," Will said pointing to something shiny in the distance.

They followed it, reaching a large room, with the queen's scepter in the centre of it.

"Will… how about you get it? Because it looks too much like a trap for me," told Kuran.

"Yeah, you're more expendable," Wesley added.

"So are you. You're already dead," Will countered before sneaking over to the scepter and slowly grabbed it.

A clack was heard and for a moment nothing came … until dozens of arrows flew at Will, followed by spears, bombs, chainsaws, a floating baby head and as finisher a giant green clown shoe.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Will shouted running for his immortal life.

Soon the barrage of traps finished, all was in peace, until the only exit got blocked. Before they were able to ask, something hard landed behind them. Turning around, they saw a huge man if while pale skin and a black armor in the middle of where landed all the traps. This being was huger than the Sentinels from before.

Kuran stepped back a little and asked, "Does anybody know what this is?"

"A Tyrant… model 103, if I'm not mistaken," Wesley said.

"You would know about zombies," Will mused.

"SHUT UP!"

"Good… where is the kill switch on this thing?" asked Kuran.

"Half of the time the best way to deal with one of these things is to kill it until it stays dead," Wesley said.

Without warning, the Tyrant rushed to them and was near to punch Will hard, "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" Will shouted, seeing what was come.

The Tyrant then punched his head on a side, sending him flying against a side of the area, causing a large cloud of dust where he impacted. Kuran blinked for a moment before just throwing his Keyblade at it, but the hit only got his attention on Kuran.

Will stood up holding his head before blasting the creature with fire. The Tyrant ignored the flames and began to walk against Kuran. He decided to throw his daggers while stepping back to avoid of getting too close to that thing.

Wesley shot a barrage of icicles, impaling the Tyrant before pulling out his shortsword and throwing it at the creature, nailing it in between the eyes. But the sword didn't nail deep enough and the Tyrant grabbed the sword out of his forehead, and began to use it to attack Kuran. The blade quickly vanished from its hands and reappeared in Wesley's.

"Sorry but no one uses my toys without my permission," he said as a Keyblade appeared in his other hand.

The giant ignored him and rushed to at Kuran, preparing his arm for punching him at the moment that it would reach him.

Will jumped in front of it, blocking the Tyrant with a punch of his own.

"Miss me?" he mused before taking out his Keyblade cutting its head off.

"He better be dead," mumbled Kuran.

The Tyrant fell on the ground, disappearing in black smoke.

"Well, I think I did my job here. Unless there's anything else you need from me," Wesley said.

"For now, we're good," Will answered.

"Then I'm off, see ya," Wesley said before disappearing in a black fire.

"Well, that takes care of that. Let's go," Will said.

Kuran nodded and began to move to grab the scepter. Though he wondered, "Where is the exit?"

"Right here," Will said opening a Dark Corridor that led back to the hedge garden.

Kuran nodded and they left the garden to bring the queen her belongings.

When the queen recovered her scepter and her crown, the things around changed. All turned lively again, but still brown, as if the darkness began to disappear slowly, and soon an army of cards began to appear and form in front the queen.

"Soldiers!" began the Queen of Hearts. "This world has suffered a lot in the hands of the Fallen and the Devil Panther. We had been living in the darkness for so long. But no more! Today we will rebel against the Fallen and their leader, and recover our lands! And for the Devil… OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" she yelled, giving a leap in her chair, but landed and broken broke the chair. Surely this had not good use for her during this time. "I must find another throne…"

"Help us find this Devil and we'll get its head for you," Will offered as he helped her up.

Soon they heard something growling around, as a big feline or something like that. That showed that they were being watched, but they didn't know from where.

"You really think that is enough with recovering your tools and your army, Queen?" a voice asked, booming around the garden.

"That voice… Panther!" said the Queen, looking around, while the card soldiers looked around too, not knowing where to aim their spears.

Neither the Keybearers were able to find from where came the voice.

"Are you the Devil of this world!?" Will asked.

"Exactly," Panther's voice boomed. "I'm surprised that you were able to come here, but I found amusing how you dealt with the Treant, the Sentinels and the Black Tyrant, only to get the tools of this fat woman."

"HEY!" yelled the Queen. "I'M NOT FAT!"

"Only big boned," tried Kuran and pulled his Keyblade out. "And how about you show yourself so we can we can take it on a personal level."

Then the voice laughed, "Very funny, but I will not go to you. You will come to me," he said and suddenly the floating orb with Alice shone and moved quickly to the entrance that took to the Bizarre Room.

"Fine, if that's the way it's going to be," Will stated before the two made their way to said room.

The room was no more white, it returned to how it was… in some way. The place and forms of the huge furnitures, resembled that both are as small as rats, and that the room seemed to have come of a horror movie, all twisted and sinister. On the roof of it they found the dark orb with Alice, but they knew that somebody more was there.

"I'm surprised that you came, either knowing that it was a death wish," Panther's voice boomed in the room. "One of two, you're really brave, or you're really idiots."

"That would be intimidating… if you were, you know, ACTUALLY intimidating," Will mused.

"You know…. I saw better horror movies," told Kuran. "But I am not really scared."

Then somebody appeared on the table. It was a large anthropomorphic Sabertooth, larger that an adult, or Maluz himself, well, taking into account the size, with a only leather armor covering chest and groin, but was really muscular, and wore a pair of large claws that would put any werewolf in shame, "Am I intimidating NOW!?" the beast said, roaring.

The two keybearers gulped at the same time.

"I wish I faced Maluz right now… he could be better handled right now."

"Still not as overwhelming as I originally thought," Will said.

Panther did a movement as ripping something, but this sent a wave that reached Will, ripping his chest, sending him flying to the ground. Will stood back up and casually dusted himself off with his chest blown open, "Not going to lie, not bad."

"Immortal, uh?" Panther questioned. "Maybe I use you as meat for the Wargs. An endless meat supply."

"Got to earn it first," Will said summoning his Keyblade.

"Bad taste kitty," chuckled Kuran.

"I will teach you who is the kitty!" roared Panther, jumping from the table, landing in front of them.

Will quickly jumped out of the way before rushing at him striking Panther's chest with his Keyblade. But the Devil got the Keyblade before impacted on him and threw him against Kuran but he disappeared in a Dark Corridor and reappeared above the enemy as Kuran threw a set of his daggers at his opponent, testing how he would react on his explosion trick.

The explosion didn't affect him a lot and Panther jumped to Kuran, ready to slash him with his claws. Will got in the way and stopped the pair of claws by stabbing the Devil's hand with his katana.

He roared by that and kicked him away, and tried to slash Kuran with the other claw. But he hit with his claws a shield before Kuran tried to stab him with his own weapon. Will took the opening and slashed at Panther's stomach with his Keyblade.

He grunted by the hits, landed on his feet and jumped as a flash to one of the walls, bouncing against it, landing near one of them slashing downward, causing a cutting wave that ripped the ground around three meters in front of him.

"This guy is insane!"

"Yeah, my kind of insane," Will admitted before transforming and flying at Panther, slashing at him with his own claws.

He roared but bit his neck with his two large fangs and ripped one of his wings with one of his claws.

Kuran threw more of his daggers, a good set of them digging into Panther's body while Kuran ran up, planning to ram his Keyblade into his body, "Will! Hold him!"

Panther slashed Will again and jumped from him against a wall, bouncing against Kuran with the idea of using the same attack against him, claw ready.

Will quickly flew at the Devil, digging his claws and talons into his back sending him crashing into the ground, biting down on the back of his neck for good measure, "DO IT!" he muffled.

Kuran roared on his own and slammed his Keyblade into the opponent's body, slamming his blade over and over into Panther. The Devil grunted by the hits until he suddenly roared, sending a shockwave that sent both keybearers way, leaving place for jump over the table, "Very well. Let's see how you deal with this now," he said and roared loudly.

Seconds later, the ground began to be flooded by a visually endless pack of Wargs and even a few next to him, leaving only a place for fight: on the table where Panther was.

"To close for my taste," muttered Kuran and grabbed his Keyblade tightly.

"Relax, I got this... Time Stop," Will and Kuran suddenly vanished appearing on the table behind Panther.

The spell didn't affected the Devil completely and when he spotted them, he turned around with a circular kick to back them away of him. Kuran grunted loudly stabbing the Warg that was lunging at him. Another Warg tried to ponce pounce at Will, who only kicked it, sending it flying at Panther, but he sent it away with an arm.

And Kuran began to run into a better position to start an attack, looking at Will, who got a tactic down.

Panther began to send slashing waves at Kuran, keeping the distance between them, without losing sight of Will, who swung his Keyblade, sending his own slashing waves to block Panther's as he flew at him, kicking him with his talons in the chest. Then a sudden blade rammed into Panther as Kuran got behind him and slammed a dagger into the neck for extra measure.

Will took extra measures by jamming his katana into Panther's chest before biting down on his neck. Panther roared by the array of attacks, but he began to spin around, sending them away.

"Jeez, I'm starting to think this guy is immortal too!" Will groaned.

"Then you pull your sword Deadpool," told Kuran with a groan.

He stared at them, panting loudly.

"Cat can't take much more of this, that's for sure," Will added before noticing his katana still stuck in Panther's chest.

The Devil took the katana out of his chest and threw it against Kuran. But the darkness user got his shield up to block the attack before throwing more daggers. Will grabbed his katana, running at him. He slashed at the hole in his chest. Kuran ran up as well, having a dagger ready which was slowly being charged.

He grunted by the hits and jumped to the wall, bouncing on the four walls, sending a slashing wave each time he bounced on a wall, always going around them.

Kuran kept moving around to not get hit. Will blasted Panther with a stream of lightning and one of the bolts shocked the dark creature greatly, but the beast resisted the shock and kept bouncing around them, at some times jumping to the table, sending a cutting wave in front of where he landed, beginning to bounce again for repeat the process.

"God damn it, just die already!" Will shouted before managing to smack back one of the waves back, hitting Panther.

Panther landed on the table by the slash done by his own attack, but he prepared for last attack, enough powerful to destroy the room itself.

Will turned to Kuran, "I think it's time we wrapped this up."

"Indeed," agreed Kuran as he got his Keyblade ready, charging it to release a more powerful hit on his enemy.

Will fused his blades together before engulfing it in a silver fire.

"I get the head," told Kuran and stormed forward.

"Guess I got the rest of the body," Will mused.

Panther soon saw them come to them, and tried to unleash his attack, even if wasn't complete.

Will swung his Keyblade, unleashing a large crescent blast of silver fire.

And Kuran jumped through a Dark Corridor, appearing above Panther, his Keyblade ready to remove the head and the Keybearer shouted, "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

Before The Devil could react, he was hit by Will's attack, leaving him open. And Kuran's Keybalde sliced through the neck.

"About freaking time… jeez," Will sighed.

Panther fell on the ground, began to shine and without a warning, exploded into a large black cloud. Kuran thought have seen something similar to a Keyblade inside the cloud, but when the cloud dissipated, there was nothing. Soon the Wargs began to run away.

"Let's try to get to the Princess," told Kuran and looked up.

The sphere where the Princess was began to shine, blinding them.

When the shine went off, the room returned to how it was before everything, and Alice, without the sphere, began to float down slowly, until landing with her back on the table.

Will carefully picked up the unconscious girl, "Come on, let's get you somewhere a bit safer."

"And where is a safe place?" asked Kuran. "I am pretty sure that a lot of people will try to get her back now."

"Let's just get her somewhere where she can rest a bit," Will said.

The two took her to a part of the woods, gently laying Alice down under a tree.

"Hope the other Devils aren't this much trouble. I mean, jeez," Will sighed.

"I have the feeling this was just the beginning," mumbled Kuran and looked into the distance.

Alice soon began to open her eyes and looked around.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead," Will smiled.

She sat on the ground and looked around, "Where am I?"

"In the forest of Wonderland. How are you feeling?" Will asked.

"As if I had slept all my life inside an icebox… with the brain inside a howl…"

Kuran thought about where she has been and told, "Well… given where we found you… I guess you weren't that far from the truth."

"The last thing I remember… is hearing something behind me… and then I'm here," she said, with a hand on her head.

"Well, in any case, you're fine now," Will said.

"But… what happened?"

"In short, you were prisoner of a dark creature. We defeated it to save you and then the rest you can guess."

"I see…" she said. "And… the other Princesses are in the same situation?"

"Yeah. At least that is what we were told," said Kuran.

"We are planning on saving them as well," Will said before turning to Kuran. "Speaking of which, we should get going."

"True," told Kuran. "And we have to find something… because regardless of the acknowledgement that my darkness weapons aren't as effective as usual, I still tend to use them."

"I got a few things you can use if you're interested," Will offered.

"Do you have anything that can replace my darkness?"

"Well, I have a few spare weapons I keep... now that I am thinking about it, what about you're double ended spear?" Will wondered pulling out said weapon from his bag.

"Good point," told Kuran while taking it. "Time to leave."

Inside the dark throne room, Lilith was staring the huge mirror of the room, her throne turned at its direction, until she heard the doors opening. From there, a pair of large armors with long swords were carrying, or dragging, Null inside the room, and threw him, landing at some meters of the throne.

"I know I'm quite capable of coming here myself, thank you very much," he huffed dusting himself off.

The armors ignored him and went outside the room, closing the gates.

"You're the Immortal's double, am I right?" questioned Lilith, without turning to him, still staring the mirror.

"How'd ya guess?" Null wondered. Soon he saw in the mirror a known scene: when he got separated from Will. "Magic Mirror got nothing on this, heh," the masked Heartless mused.

"There is no mirror able to imitate the Mirror of Fate," she said and the throne turned around, now looking at Null. "It can see past, present… and some images of the future… if you know where look."

"If that's true, then you PROBABLY know what me being here may or may not mean."

"Let's resume this in this sentence: the people fear the Heartless… and the Heartless FEAR me," she said. "And obey me," suddenly a group of Neo-Shadows appeared surrounding Null.

"If you know who I am, then you know I'm not a normal Heartless," Null said.

"I know, but I can give you something that you want," she said. "The Immortal."

"What makes you think I NEED you to get him? I am more than able to do that myself."

"Yeah, I saw how you played being the Headless Rider after your encounter moments ago," she said, signaling the mirror.

"You think that's something, you should have seen all of HIS deaths. Good Times," Null laughed to himself. "What I'm curious about is, why the offer?"

"The Mirror shows events, but not the things behind them. I need information and now more that they defeated one of my Six Devils."

"Why didn't you say so? No problem, after all, you know that old saying: the enemy of my enemy is my friend," the Heartless responded.

"I prefer the new saying: the enemy of my enemy is my servant," she said. "But I understand what do you mean. And if you accept, first I want something from you… information."

"Help me out with a little project I'm working on and you got a deal."

"And what this project is?"

"What would you say to an opportunity to become more than just a queen of just few worthless worlds?"

"Interesting, but do you know that a Heartless from other universe offered me a similar treat?" she questioned.

"Sounds like you already met a few friends of mine," Null chuckled.

"Let's say that I showed them to not mess with me."

"If that's the case then I suppose I'm wasting my time," Null said before turning around. "Have fun taking care of those two."

"Are you sure?" she questioned. "I'm offering you something that I offered them, and they rejected. Resources, infinite resources. After all, in this universe, if Kingdom Hearts represents the light, I represent the darkness."

"The question here is whether or not you really need my help."

"As I'm saying, I need something you have and I don't… information," she replied. "And maybe I have something you don't have and need..."

"I'll take that as a yes. With that said, we have so much to talk about," Null said turning back to Lilith. "And what do you want to know?"

She turned her face to a side, and Null saw in the mirror the images of Will and Kuran, and then she turned to Null, "Everything."


	18. Queen of Darkness 3

Kuran and Will reached to the next world, Dwarf's Woodland, more exactly where the castle is… or was. The top half of the large castle was completely destroyed and was in ruins, and when looked around, they found the green forest, turned into a forest of flames instead of leaves.

"Nice little hot-spot we've found," Will said dryly.

"And I thought the hot-spot we would visit was Agrabah… not… wherever we are."

"Hey, you morons!" somebody yelled near them. "Don't stay there as sitting ducks!"

"Where are you?" asked Kuran, looking for an opening.

Soon they found a dwarf that was waving at them angry, near of what seemed be a entrance to a an underground placement, "Come here immediately or they will get you!"

"Sure thing, grumpy," Will mused.

Kuran looked at Will for a moment before moving towards the dwarf, going into the entrance.

The dwarf began guiding them around what seemed be the castle's dungeons, "In first place, who are you and why are so mad for staying out there where any of that walking flames could get you," asked the dwarf, sulked.

"I am Kuran and this is Will… and for why we were out in the open, we just got there. To put it simple, we got here to find… which princess lives on this world."

"That would be Snow White," Will said.

"Sometimes I only shake my head at these names," told Kuran.

"If you're looking Snow White, I am sorry for you. It's already in hands of that devil," the dwarf said. "You want a tip? Get back from where you came."

"Well… we managed to free Alice so I think we can free Snow White as well," told Kuran.

"That is if you're fire proof and lava proof…" the dwarf said. "Thing that I doubt it…"

Soon they reached the deepest area of the dungeons, where they found other six dwarves and some refugees.

"Hey, the whole gang is here," Will mused to himself.

"Mind to fill me in?" asked Kuran. "Because I have no idea."

"These are the seven Dwarves, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Dopey, Doc and Bashful," Will said addressing each Dwarf.

"Seems you know about them," said somebody that seemed be a prince.

"And you are?" asked Kuran.

"I would want to say Prince… but now there is nothing that would give me that title," said the man.

"Except maybe killing the devil and rescuing Snow White," Will countered.

"Like that was possible. Nobody was able to pass the Forest of Flames, that is how it is called now, and less reaching the Dwarf's mine, turned into a cave flooded with lava."

"Well… Will here survived a magma bath before so I have no trouble saying he would able to pull this off."

"Sure, why not?" Will sighed.

"You are the immortal one, not me"

"That doesn't mean I'm in the mood to die all the time... Whatever, I'll go."

"Any better idea?" asked Kuran. "Because I have no spell which neither makes me fireproof nor do I know anyone able to eat up flames."

"Why don't you don't ask to the mirror?" the prince suggested.

Kuran and Will found the very same ghost that they saw in Yen Sid's tower, going across a door going deeper in the dungeon.

"Does it connect to the mines?"

"No, to where the mirror is. Before 'that' day, I believed that the mirror's spirit was gone, but when all this madness begun, he reappeared there."

"Anything we should know about the mirror?" asks Kuran

"The only thing I know is that he's all knowing… And that he likes to talk in rhymes," Will said.

Kuran looked at him, "Let me guess, we have to ask it in rhymes as well?"

"Thank god, no!" Will laughed.

A chuckle came from Kuran, "Good thing," and then he moved to the door to see the mirror.

They walked until reached the room, where the mirror was, but no trace of the ghost. Kuran get closer to it and asked, "Is anybody home?"

Soon a face appeared in the mirror, "Ask me your question, and I shall answer."

Kuran looked surprised at first but then asked, "Tell us how we reach Snow White."

"The Princess you search, in the mine you will find. To reach the mine, the forest of flames you shall pass. If you want save the world, the Devil Salamander you must defeat," said the spirit of the mirror.

"Is there any way of passing that forest without getting burnt?" Will asked

"Within the Queen's belongings there is a potion that will protect you from flames you will find, but their power only on this world takes effect, and the direct contact with the flames and the lava will affect you."

"In short a heat shield for this place…" summarized Kuran and shrugged. "Could be worse. We'll try and find this potion."

"The Queen of this castle has a secret underground chamber. Any potions we'll find will more than likely be there," Will said.

"Any idea how to get in there?"

"We could try checking out to lower levels of the castle."

"Then you lead the way."

The two ventured into the lowest level of the castle finding themselves in the dungeon where they found a hidden passage that led to some kind of secret lab.

"Well, here we are. Probably should have asked that mirror which was the potion we're looking for," Will said looking at shelves of different kinds of bottles.

Kuran took a few of the bottles to look at the labels but…. "How the heck was the queen able to differ between her stuff? I don't see anything that could help identifying the contents. And I am not eager to taste all of them to get a lucky hit."

"Me neither."

"Any suggestions then, aside from trying our luck in resurrecting death or using guinea pigs?"

"Surely there's a recipe for the potion we need. If we make it ourselves we'll know for sure that it's the one we need," Will suggested.

Kuran nodded and looked at a book, "Well… then let's start finding the recipe and hope we find at least the necessary things… not that we need something like 'fresh baby tears' or 'blood from a Princess of Light'... and before you ask, got my hands on a recipe claiming for eternal pain once… but since I neither had the means to get the first two parts nor on the left middle toe of a six headed dragon from Heaven I threw it away."

"Whatever, let's just start looking," Will said before flipping through some books on a shelf.

Kuran did the same and after a while he told, "Found it! Although… do you happen to have orc blood with you?"

"This world has orcs?"

"At least it is one of the necessary ingredients…"

Will looked around and saw a bottle labeled 'orc's blood'. After giving it to Kuran he looked through the book.

"Alright next we need, a dragon's tail," Will read before getting a deadpan look on his face. "God damn it."

"How long would it take for you to grow a new one?"

"Dragons don't grow their tails. But thankfully that's not the case for me," Will said before turning into a dragon, holding up his tail. "Go for it."

Kuran got a larger axe than usual and went to cut the tail off… only for the weapon to break into tiny pieces.

"Wow, never knew my tail was that durable," Will said.

"Should I put more darkness into the axe or should I try it with Light Within Darkness?" wondered Kuran while summoning his Keyblade.

"Try the axe again."

Nodding, he charged the next axe and after five minutes of charging he roared, and went to hit the tail with the darkness weapon, this time making a clean cut.

"Alright, what's next?" Will asked as he transformed back.

"Skin of a fire salamander."

"Wonder where we'll find one of those things," wondered Will.

"Well… outside in the fire," Kuran sighed.

"Right… I'll be right back," Will said before stepping into a Dark Corridor. After some time, he came back covered in burns as he held a dead salamander. "This bastard better be worth the effort."

"And now… 5 kilogram of strawberry," told Kuran. "And one banana… and for mixing we need a staff with a diamond tip."

"Well, I got some fruit on me but a don't know where to find… Wait, seriously? Fruit?" Kuran showed the recipe and pointed to the ingredient list. "...Wow. Anyway I digress, have any idea where to find a daimond diamond tipped staff?"

"Well… no," admitted Kuran.

"Hmm, maybe we can make one with the good queen's treasure?"

"Care to look?"

"Why not?" Will said before looking through the castle, finding a room full of all kinds of treasure where he found a diamond and secured it to a golden pole.

"Alright, let's give this a shot," the two tossed all the ingredients in a cauldron, mixing them all together with the staff.

Then the mixture became silver and smelled like… rotten apples. Kuran looked in disgust and asked, "We have to drink it or put it on our skin?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say drink it," Will said pouring to potion in two separate bottles, giving one to Kuran.

"I hope it tastes better then it smells," told Kuran and prepared to drink it.

"Wait," Will said before grabbing an empty bucket from his bag. "Ok, go ahead."

And Kuran gulped his potion down, chocking by the taste, "This… is terrible!"

"Terrible is an understatement," Will said after drinking his. "Oh god…!" Will gagged before vomiting into the bucket. Despite the bad taste the two began to glow a soft orange, "Ugh… Safe to assume I didn't barf up the potion entirely."

"Must have a better stomach," groaned Kuran. "Let's go."

"Right," Will nodded before they stepped out into the flame enveloped forest.

As they got there, Kuran wondered, "What kind of fire burns for so long?"

"Flames of magic…"

"Stilll… I thought there are limits even for magical flames."

While they continued walking across the forest, they were ambushed by fire salamanders and 'zombies' engulfed in flames going to them.

After cutting the head of the last zombie off, Kuran wondered, "How far until we finally get to this cave?"

"Shouldn't be too far now," Will said striking down a salamander.

After a while, they reached to the mountain where the mine was, protected by rivers of lava and skeletons with bows on the rocks.

"Storming, sneaking or both?" asked Kuran, looking at the defenses, wishing he could cast ice spells.

"It will be easier to just sneak by," Will said opening a Dark Corridor to the mine's entrance and the two walked through it… only to find themselves on a platform in the middle of the lava sea.

"Well, time to see if this potion works," Will said dunking his hand in, only to have the lava slide off as he brought it back up, noticing that his hand was not burnt off this time.

"Alright," told Kuran. "How long do we have before we become crisped?"

"Probably should have asked the Mirror about that," Will said.

"I hate our own stupidity at times."

"Just means we won't take any risks and have to finish this quickly."

He agreed and told, "Better we run to the part where we are save"

"Good idea."

And Kuran jumped, dashing in the direction where the next cave was.

"I'm willing to bet our devil is in the deepest part of this cave," Will said jumping after him.

"I am not going after the bet."

"Come on, we better get going," Will said before transforming and flew off, carrying Kuran.

During the travel, they kept being assaulted by Fallens that used Fire as attack method, but also they found some skeletons with scimitars and shields with the Heartless symbol. When they bashed their blades against the shields, some Heartless were summoned by them.

"Note to ourselves," told Kuran. "NOT hitting the shields," before cutting the next one's the head off.

Will blasted to roof of the cave with a fireball, causing rocks to crash down on the Heartless as he kept flying by.

"Now we have to run before the effect wears off."

"Why do you think I'm not stopping?"

"Point."

Soon they reached to what seemed a large isle in the middle of the lava, with the only access to continue being blocked by a jail bar.

Kuran took his Keyblade out and guessed, "There is our target waiting."

"Seems like it," Will shrugged.

"And where is he?"

"Probably inside."

"Immortals first."

Suddenly they spot something moving inside the lava, "I don't like it."

Suddenly a huge fireball flew from the lava until stopping above them and began falling on their direction.

Will quickly dodged, landing in front of the door. Kuran was forced to jump back before dashing for the door.

Will took out his blades and ran into the structure, followed by the darkness user, but they found another jail bar behind the first one that blocked the way, and such jail bar was burning, forcing them to return back to the room. When they looked where the fireball fell, they found that it WASN'T a fireball. It was a large floating beast with fire instead of legs, two flaming fists and a horned head. The large monster was staring at them.

"What did you guess…" mumbled Kuran. "A giant fire ox… demon...?"

"To be honest I was expecting something like an evil fire bird or something," Will shrugged.

The demon roared and shot a fireball from his jaws against them.

Will quickly grabbed Kuran and flew out of the way.

"You know… I never learned how to kill an ox."

"The real problem is the fact that he's made of fire."

"I know! You don't happen to have a lake in your pocket?" asked Kuran while throwing some daggers. "Or should we feed him with my cooking?"

The ox demon tried to slash them with his claws while chasing them on air.

Will shot Ice at the flying ox as he flew away. Kuran also tried throwing Darkness weapons since he wasn't planning on risking his very few other weapons to be melted by this fire demon.

The attacks didn't stop him and hit Will on a wing, who was sent flying towards the ground.

"Damn it!"

"Try to get up!" shouted Kuran. "Or we make a hot bath."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he said as he stood up

The ox demon shot some fireballs to at them that caused flame curtains at impact on the ground, "Hate that."

Will shot Ice at the flames, extinguishing them before flying at the ox.

Kuran got a good hold on Will while getting the spear out, planning on impaling the demon in the head with it. If this guy in ALFheim Online was right, then he shouldn't be having trouble in piercing this thing through the skull.

The creatue roared by it and shook his head, the spear still in his skull, but the creature tried grabbing them with his claws. Will quickly slashed at the devil's hands with his Keyblade before kicking the spear deeper into it's his skull.

The beast roared but then fell to the ground.

"Did we get it?" Wondered Will.

Kuran looked carefully and told, "Would be too easy."

Soon the beast disappeared in black mist and the flames of the jail bar disappeared, but without warning the island began to shaking and sinking into the lava.

Will grabbed Kuran and flew off.

"No talk about me being right?" asked Kuran. "Normally you have something against me tempting fate."

"That applies if that thing was still alive," Will countered.

A look came from Kuran but he refrain from saying anything… to not risk risking anything. They kept going forward, reaching an area where the lava was completely off, and there was no heat there. They felt that something was watching them in the dark.

"I don't like this…" Will said.

"Feels like… we only passed the door guard."

Without a warning, a large tongue impacted inches at Kuran's feet.

"I think you might be right," Will said, nudging the tongue with his foot.

The tongue returned to the darkness, and soon they were surprised by a bipedal creature similar to a merman without fins.

"The next guard or the boss?" asked Kuran. "I bet guard."

"Yeah, definately guard," Will agreed.

Suddenly, more creatures as the first one appeared, surrounding them.

"Ugh, this is going to be annoying," Will sighed, getting his blades ready.

Kuran nodded and got his Keyblade out, ready to fight. The creatures jumped at the same time over them.

Will threw his Keyblade, hitting a small group of the creatures while slicing at another with his katana. Kuran was turning into a flurry of sword while using darkness weapons to push the ones too close back for a moment. While part of them was destroyed by their attacks, others attacked them with their tongues from distance. Will grabbed one of their tongues, spinning the creature around, bashing it into others.

The number of enemies slowly got reduced but one of them grabbed Will from behind. He stabbed himself with his Keyblade which resulted in stabbing the creature.

"Say Will… how painful is it to stab yourself?" wondered Kuran while cutting from a different creature the head off.

"Well, the thing is all this dying has left me with a VERY high pain tolerance, so not that painful," Will said pulling out his Keyblade.

"Will be a wonderful thing if you get rid of this immortal life," remarked Kuran while holding his Keyblade.

"Yeah, specially ever since I became immortal I've been a magnet for death."

"Yeah…"

Soon they destroyed all the creatures, but they still had the feeling that something was watching them in the darkness.

"If that Ox thing wasn't the devil we're looking for then he's got to be here somewhere," Will stated.

"Then how about this devil show himself up?"

Then they heard heavy steps from behind. Will looked behind, then looked back in front, "Kuran, we have a problem."

Then Kuran turned around, and then back at front, "And a big one, sure."

Just behind them was a massive monster, a behemoth, with the frontal half on furred flesh, and the back half being only bones.

"I offer that we take care of the bones first to limit the movement," suggested Kuran after staring at the beast for some seconds. "And then I need to release my panic."

But there was a 'little' problem with the plan. The Behemoth was as huge as the cave, so it was impossible to get behind it. Without warning, it charged against them.

Will quickly stepped through a Dark Corridor, getting behind the beast and took the chance to strike at its hind legs. But it didn't stop it, because the bone legs resisted the hit and kept charging against Kuran. The darkness user got ready to strike and once it was close, he fell through a Dark Corridor, landing on the back of it and slamming the Keyblade into the neck.

The behemoth roared by the hit but it kept going forward, trying to shake the darkness user out of it. However, he didn't fall off and used the Keyblade to hold himself on the monster's back, playing rodeo on it to force it to a wall.

"Time Stop!" Will suddenly appeared on top the behemoth alongside Kuran as one of the hind legs broke off.

But either if that leg was broken, it kept going forward, to what seemed to be an entrance to another section, illuminated surely by a lava lake. And they were going to it!

"Should we jump?" asked Kuran, though he knew the answer.

"We could," Will said.

Riding the 'undead' monster, they soon reached the chamber, and the large monster began falling to the lava that was just at the entrance.

"Better we jump now."

Will suddenly got an idea, "Yeah, let's jump."

And Kuran pulled his Keyblade out, ready to jump off, though having not noticed that Will had other thoughts.

"Time Stop!" Will shouted before taking to the skies.

He quickly pulled a few Ethers and drank them before launching a flurry of Ice at the lava. He then grabbed Kuran as time returned to normal as the behemoth crashed hard onto a now hardened floor of rock.

The impact, literally, destroyed the behemoth, but also caused cracks on the rocks, causing lava to appear on the cracks.

"Will… was this your plan?"

"Yep. Come on, let's get out of here," Will said carrying Kuran as the place began to slowly be engulfed in lava.

Soon they found another access, away of the lava. When they reached inside, they were in a large platform surrounded by lava, but when they looked up… Bingo! Just over them was a dark sphere, with the Princess of Hearts that they were looking for.

"Which means…" began Kuran and summoned his Keyblade, aware that they didn't face the demon yet.

"I'm surprised that you were able to reach here. Seems that the news about Panther's demise wasn't an exaggeration," said a voice around them.

"How about showing yourself?" challenged Kuran. "Or are you afraid?"

"Afraid? That's funny, coming from somebody that can't swim in the lava.

"Yeah well, last I checked, not everybody can," Will added.

"Are you sure?"

Suddenly some fireballs jumped from the lava, raining over them. "What now? A Bowser Rip-Off?"

Will held up his hand creating a barrier that deflected the fireballs, "Have you been to the Mushroom Kingdom too? Or is that something your author just felt like saying?"

"Last one… and he rather hates the Mario series… that's why he loves two of the Deathbattle videos so much."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Will said as the two purposely ignored intended target.

"Then we are already breaking the fourth wall…" told Kuran. "What do you think of the last threesome story that my author made?"

"Not one-hundred percent sure we should be talking about that. You never know if any readers out there are sensitive to that kind of thing."

"Will you keep talking about nonsenses or will you go where you're suppose to!?" yelled the voice.

"Why the hurry?" asked Kuran. "We are just on page 12 so we can spare one or two more pages with talking random stuff."

"Plus it's hard to take you seriously when you're just a voice," Will added.

"You will wish never said that," the voice said and a body jumped from the lava.

It was a red anthropomorphic reptile, visually strong and with the tail in flames, "You wanted it! Let's dance in the ember!" said the Devil Salamander.

"Try not to burn yourself too, 'cause I hadn't had much to eat today and unfortunately for you, fried salamander is good eating," Will said.

"You like hot? Let's see how hot you want?" he said and from his hands began to throw Firaga balls against them, quicker than they expected.

Kuran got a shield up and blocked the Firaga, though his arm felt uncomfortably hot by the impact.

Will jumped over Kuran and rushed at the Devil, but Salamander jumped to aside and breathed a stream of fire over him.

He quickly responded by blowing his own breath of fire, clashing with Salamander's, but was being easily pushed back by the Devil's attack.

Will jumped up and threw his Keyblade at the fire lizard.

He stepped back by the hit, but replied with a Firaga.

Will's Keyblade flew in front of him, taking the hit before flying at Salamander again, and Kuran came from the side, slamming his Keyblade into the leg.

The devil knelt by that but hit him with the flaming tail. Flying back, the darkness user only made sure he didn't land in the hot zones before getting back on the feet and running back, wondering why Will wasn't using any ice spells… or at least he thought it is the weakness of the salamander.

The devil stood up and breathed his flames against him. Kuran got his shield up and ducked behind it, trying to get somehow a construction done that would help him not to burn his arm off.

Will's Keyblade struck Salamander from behind as Will flew over Kuran, striking him from the front.

Salamander shook his head by the hits and then jumped into the lava, laughing.

"What's wrong Sally? Slithering off like a snake already?" Will mused.

"Do you think teasing him like that is smart?" asked Kuran.

"Not my fault he's such a HOT head."

"Will… Boss battles and phases?" countered Kuran.

"I regret nothing!"

"You are immortal. I am not."

Suddenly, from the lava, fireballs began flying and landed on the ground randomly, sometimes falling too near them.

Kuran got two shields up to protect himself from two directions in case some of those fireballs land… very uncomfortable. Will smacked away any fireballs that came close to him with his blades. Then a large fireball flew from the lava and stood over them, but suddenly exploded into ten Firagas that fell to the ground.

"Will! Can you try to freeze this lava?" asked Kuran while using a club to get some of the fireballs away from him.

"Sure," Will smiled before getting another Ether out and drinking, he then unleashed a flurry of Ice tat froze the large fireballs, making them explode before they could impact.

Then suddenly, Salamander jumped from the lava, holding a massive fireball on his hands and in the air, throwed threw it directly to where was Kuran was.

Howeve,r Kuran opened a Dark Corridor and sent the fireball into a different direction. failing the shoot, the devil landed on the platform and began shooting Firagas against them.

Kuran kept blocking them and tried to buy Will a moment so he could counterattack.

Will jumped and dodged the attacks as he quickly came up to the devil, enveloping his Keyblade in ice as he forced it into Salamader's stomach, and Kuran went to slam into one of his eyes.

He fell to the ground by the two hits, but he raised on his feet on the ground, and threw a pair of flame curtains against them. Kuran hid behind a shield.

Will took the hit as he dug his Keyblade into Salamander's body, the ice from the blade slowly beginning to envelope his body. But he smirked and the ice began to melt, and he grabbed Will's head with his hands, "Good trick, but useless!"

Kuran jumped on Salamander's back, running the body up and hit the head a few times. The devil grunted by the hits but got rid of him with his tail.

Will noticed that even though the ice was gone, the hole in his chest was not, but his view was interrupted when Salamander breathed his fire on his face. He quickly jumped out of the way, landing next to Kuran, "Looks like this is going to get a bit easier," he muttered.

"Seems like that. Now, let's keep hitting him," told Kuran and raised his Keyblade for the next attack.

Salamander shot an array of Firagas at them, just before jumping back into the lava.

"Oh, no you don't!" Will shouted before diving in after him.

But chasing him inside the lava was completely impossible, because he was faster than him on it. The lava level began raising, threatening to swallow the platform.

"Will! I need you to fly up," told Kuran, rushing up to his friend.

Without a warning, Will emerged from the lava, grabbing Kuran as he flew in the air. The platform be swallowed by the lava, and took a while until the lava level went down to what it was before, but for a time the platform was excessively hot for landing.

"I really should learn how to use magic," mumbled Kuran getting his daggers out.

Waiting to the platform to cool down, Salamander began throwing Firagas at them from the lava. Kuran used his charged daggers to counter the Firagas since they exploded on impact with the fire spells.

Will shot a few Bizzagas at the lava, causing it to freeze into more platforms to use as he landed.

After Kuran jumped off him, Will rushed over to Salamander and slies sliced at his leg. He knelt by that attacks, but he breathed his flames to Kuran, who rushed away.

"Hey Sally!" Will shouted from behind.

But received a slap from his flaming tail. He quickly grabbed the tail mid swing and managed to force his fist in the giant hole in his chest, forcing the devil to his knees in pain, and Kuran started cutting open the back, going for the heart of their opponent.

But both were interrupted when he slams his fist to the ground, causing an explosion that sent both of them away of him.

"Got to hand it to these devils, they really know how to take a hit," Will said.

"Yeah… wish they were glass cannons and not tanks," admitted Kuran, whiping whipping some blood from his lips.

"Unfortunately for him, even tanks have limits and he's clearly reaching his," Will said before fusing his blades.

Salamander panted but then jumped to the centre, and once there began spinning with the arms extended to both sides, shooting an unlimited number of Firagas to where the hands were aiming.

Will seemed to effortlessly smack away the blasts with his transformed Keyblade. Following suit, Kuran did the same while throwing a few daggers, hoping to hit something. But he kept spinning and shooting Firagas around him.

"Ok, now you're just annoying," Will said as he managed to disappear and reappear in front of Salamander, grabbing him by neck, impaling him with his Keyblade.

He groaned by the hit but prepared his claws for tear Will's face.

Will only smirked as his Keyblade fired a large beam of silver light that swallowed him, leaving nothing behind. But for a moment, Kuran believed seeing the silhouette of a Keyblade before the beam disappeared.

"Another Keyblade…" Will muttered as his Keyblade turned back into his katana.

"Do our enemy make these devils through Keyblades or Keybearers?" wondered Kuran as he walked up to Will.

"Hard to say…"

Soon the lava began freezing and the dark sphere that held Snow White disappeared, she began falling down slowly.

Will grabbed the princess, "Let's get you out of here. The others are really worried about you," he smiled.

"I hope the fire of the forest has stopped as well… or it will be a hot trip."

The two went outside to see the forest lush and green, almost as if nothing had happened. Kuran looked in disbelieve and asked, "How many years did we spend down there?"

"I'm pretty sure this is the result of us dealing with Salamander. Just like with Panther. Looking at their names, I think I'm seeing a pattern here."

"They have names of different animals?"

"I dunno, maybe… Come on, let's get back to the castle."

"Agreed… let's go."

Later, Snow White was laying on a large bed with everyone watching her in concern. Looking at Will Kuran asked, "How did she wake up before? A kiss on the lips?"

"Yeah but she was cursed before," Will answered .

A few minutes passed before the Princess slowly opened her eyes. She soon sat on the bed, looking around.

"Where I am?" she asked, confused.

"You were abducted by a devil, but me and my friend Kuran here took care of him. You're back at the castle," Will explained.

"Really?" she asked again. "I don't remember anything of what happened until now…"

"The same was with Alice in Wonderland," told Kuran. "But we are on our way to free each of you, Princesses."

"With that said, we should really get goingm" Will stated.

"Point," told Kuran. "Up to the next world… and I hope we can rest a bit… I feel roughen up and tired. Even a keybearer has limits."


	19. Queen of Darkness 4

The Dark Corridor opened and the two keybearers stepped out. Looking around a little, Kuran stated, "We are by the next castle… and this time nothing is burning, ruined or anything that promises trouble."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we should let our guard down," Will countered.

"True… better we get a cover once again," told Kuran. "And hope we get a bed… I don't know if I could face the next devil without some sleep."

As the two cautiously made their way inside a small explosion sent Will flying into the air and landed on his face.

"I assume this place has traps," told Kuran while moving over to Will.

"Ugh, I'm alright," he said.

Kuran chuckled, "If you weren't I would be surprised."

"He he, yeah," Will said before he continued, only to have another explosion send him flying into a wall. "GOD DAMN IT!"

"Should I wait here until you triggered every possible trap in this place?" wondered Kuran while looking at Will sticking on the wall.

"Ugh, just give me a second," Will said as his eyes turned silver, allowing him to see the whole floor covered in magical mines.

"Kuran, whatever you do… don't… move."

"I am standing on a trap," he deadpanned.

"Time Stop," Will and Kuran vanished and reappeared on the stairwell.

"I've heard of castle security but this is ridiculous."

"And this was just the ground floor. Think about how the others will be."

"Man this whole thing is going to be exhausting," Will sighed.

"Have fun."

Will looked at Kuran with a deadpan expression, "Let's just go."

Kuran raised his arms in a shrug and walked with Will, wondering, "You know where to find anybody?"

"Considering that this place is taken over by one of those devils… Maybe the castle dungeon?"

"You know that we just went upstairs?"

"Well, unfortunately this is the only way to access other rooms of the castle.

Besides, there's a staircase to the lower levels around here."

"Really?"

The two eventually it made to a hall lined with armored statues. "Just at the end of this hallway… Funny it doesn't seem like there any mines here."

"And what about the statues?"

Will got closer and examined them. "Hmmm…" the statue suddenly swung its axe almost taking Will's head off. "I know I'm immortal, but damn that was close."

"I knew why I asked," told Kuran. "this would have been too easy… and now we have a too obvious trap," Kuran was about to take a step until a large spear shot out from the floor, almost taking HIS head off. "And I quickly need a license for trap detecting," sweatdropped the darkness user.

"I might be able to see magical mines but I'm just as blind as you when it comes to inanimate objects… This is going to be a problem," Will stated.

"Like I said… something to help detecting the traps might be helpful…" told Kuran, looking for anything that might give a clue how they were triggered.

"I'm sure the denizens of this castle have something… If we can just get to them."

"That's the main problem for now," told Kuran. "Do you think it would help if we floated somehow?"

"I can easily fly over them," Will said before transforming. "Get on."

Kuran nodded and climbed on, telling, "I hope this idea works."

As Will took off he said, "The way I see it the only thing we would have to worry about is…" a large boulder suddenly fell, almost hitting them. "… That!"

"I think overdoing was is a too mild word," mused Kuran while staring at the deadly object.

Will looked up to see more boulders falling towards them. "OH, COME ON!" he shouted as he dodged the rocks, eventually making it to the end of the hallway. "Great, now this whole freaking castle wants us dead," he moaned.

"We should try and hurry up."

Will walked up to a door and closely examined it, only to have a small section of the door open up and smack Will in the face.

"God... F***ing... DAMN IT!" Will shouted before kicking the door off its hinges.

"Will… try to chill," told Kuran before stopping, taking two steps back just to prevent that three falling spears impacted over his body.

After carefully treading downstairs into a dark chamber the two keybearers came across a room full of all kinds of furniture and decorations.

"Hmm, looks like I was right," Will said.

"Right about what?" asked Kuran. "That we found some sort to storage room?"

"These aren't furniture, they are the people who live here," Will stated.

"Are you telling me that the inhabitants of this world… are furniture?" asked Kuran. "Well… since I got the experience of being a car I don't think that this is farfetched."

"Actually, they were turned into furniture."

"Now THAT is mind blowing. And since you know that I take this wasn't the original idea of the devil of this place."

"I honestly don't know about that," Will admitted.

"Well, the devil has something to see with this," said a voice with french accent, but they saw nothing at first view. When Kuran looked, he soon found something that made him jump, a small candelabrum… with eyes and mouth.

"Oh hey Lumiere," Will said.

"Err, we meet each other?" the candelabrum, Lumiere, asked.

"I don't think so," told Kuran. "He just happens to know a lot."

"Then maybe he can know what's happening here, if he knows a lot!" a small table clock exclaimed, near Lumiere.

"Well, I do know that we need to kill the devil in this world to restore this castle," Will said.

"The only problem is, how to get through WITHOUT getting killed by the traps," continued Kuran.

"Well, the traps are put as a labyrinth," said Lumiere. "If you step in the wrong place, goodbye."

"I prefer a maze I can SEE."

"Do you know if there's any way to tell where the safe spots are?" Will asked.

"Well, our master has some relics that talked on the times that were cursed, so maybe there can be something useful in the basement," said Lumiere.

"But that place is heavily guarded!" said the clock, Cogsworth.

"Not that it stopped us before," told Kuran. "Where exactly do we have to look?"

"We could take you there," said Cogsworth. "But I don't want to see that mad guy again."

"Mad guy?" the two keybearers asked.

"A guy with a mask with the symbol of that cursed Heartless that swarmed around the castle time ago!" said the clock.

"It's worse than a thousand of those monsters together," said a coffee pot.

'Are they talking about Null?' Will wondered to himself. "You know where he might be?"

"The last time I know, in the basement… with the master."

"Your master is in the basement?"

"That devil decided it, away from all of us."

"Thanks for the help and don't worry, we'll make sure to save him and all of you."

"Thanks, and watch out," said one of the furniture, at the time that the keybearers grabbed Lumiere and Cogswroth to guide them to the basement.

"You know… it feels weird to carry a person."

"You only wait to be a piece of furniture," said Cogsworth.

"Could happen by my luck."

"Between the two of us, you ARE the lucky one," Will said.

Then they heard heavy steps near a corridor. When they looked, they found a Sentinel patrolling the corridor, and they already knew how dangerous things are.

"Calling your friend or try to sneak around?"

"Let's try sneaking around them," Will suggested.

Kuran nodded and began to move. As they moved, Will picked up a small rock and threw it the side making a noise that caught the Sentinel's attention.

The large armored guard walked to a side, but the four got surprised that wasn't going direct, but walking in patterns, as if he knew where the traps were.

Will slowly tipped-toed past the Sentinel, doing his best to mimic the pattern, when saw that there was nothing, the Sentinel returned to his patrolling route. Kuran had followed Will and sighed a little, "That was close…"

"If there are more of them ahead, I think we have found a way to get by."

Soon they reached the route to the basement, reaching soon the room before it. Inside they found something that got them off guard…

Null was walking from a side to another, in front the basement's door, "I can't believe it. I tell everything I know to that bitch about that keybearers, and she puts me to guard a giant furball!" Null said angry. "I can't believe my lu-" suddenly he stopped, and first turned his head to the keybearers, after the upper body, and later the rest. "I can't believe my luck finding you here! You're looking for somebody?"

"You know damn well we are," Will said gritting his teeth.

"Well, whatever, you're here, you shall not pass from here. It's bad, after suffering all that traps inside the castle," said Null.

"Seriously? Are we running into you in EACH world?"

"Any problem with that?"

"Somewhat, yes," Will admitted. "Because without you we had an easier time."

"Then the things will only get worse, thanks to Lilith," he said, snapping his fingers. Soon they were surrounded by a group of purple armors wearing swords, and other group of armors with owl features wearing bows. "I present you to part of my bodyguard army."

"She really wants to make sure that you don't fail your mission!"

"Taking into account that the last time you turned me into a Dullahan-wanabe..."

"How is the neck?" asked Kuran with a grin.

"Laugh all you want, it does not change the fact that between the two of you, you're the weak link," Null countered.

"Because I am not immortal?"

"Bingo. I mean Will and I are immortal, these guys are replaceable and the only thing you can do is use weapons that can't even scratch these guys. Seriously, all this talk about finding your own Keyblade only to find out you barely use it, bet your old master is rolling over in his grave about that."

"He always encouraged me to go my way," told Kuran. "And I don't ever recall having made many speeches about getting my own Keyblade."

"Could have fooled me," Null said. "Sure?"

"Regardless, it doesn't change the fact that I plan on killing you anyway," he said before rushing at him and punching Kuran in the face, sending him flying a few feet.

He groaned and got back up, a blade in his hand.

Will attempted to join him, only to be blocked off by Null's 'bodyguards', "Damn it!"

Some of the sword users attacked Will, while some archers shot their arrows against Kuran, but they passed through Dark Corridors, hitting the archers' backs that appeared behind them.

Null swung his Keyblade, cutting at Kuran's chest before kicking him back. Gritting the teeth in pain, he slammed his blade into Null's head. The Heartless responded by summoning his own dark blade and stabbed Kuran in the shoulder. Gritting his teeth, Kuran kicked him away.

Null grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground before attempting to stab him with his Keyblade, but a strange smell stopped him. That smell seemed, as if something was burning. He looked behind… and found that his butt was burning! Null jumped, trying to extinguish the fire on his butt. Cleary, the living candle had something to see with that 'joke'.

"Damn bastard!" he yelled before kicking the poor candelabra across the room. Only to have suddenly the arm missing and an axe sticking in the side while Kuran tried to repeat that on the other arm.

Null retaliated by head-butting Kuran, making him stumble back before getting slashed at the chest.

The keybearer clunched on the wound with gritted teeth, holding up a shield now while thinking on the next step.

When he tried to strike him, one of the bodyguards fell over him, "Thank you will," told Kuran before moving over and nailing Null down.

"Well… Now what?" the masked Heartless asked nonchalantly.

"Now… I make sure you stay off," told Kuran while cutting the other arm off.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Null angryly. "Take care of them!" he said before disappearing, leaving the Fallen to take care of the keybearers.

Will blocked a sword that was about to strike Kuran before slicing the Fallen with his Keyblade. Kuran got his Keyblade out and cut the next one, still clenching on the wound from Null.

Will knocked back another soldier before casting Cure, healing Kuran's injuries, "Thanks… we really need to do something about him. And why is he so much after my blood?"

"If I had to guess, I think it's over the fact that I'm immortal and you're not," Will said before throwing his Keyblade at an archer.

"Only that?"

"He can be surprisingly simple-minded sometimes."

"How nice," told Kuran while cutting another of them down.

The last one fell, leaving the two in a seemingly empty room. Will looked around to see if Null was really gone and clearly, there were no signs of he there.

"Let's get to the master of this place… the true one."

"Right," Will nodded before they made it to the door on the other end of the room.

Inside they found a large amount of objects, half of them magical, and in the deep of the room they found a large furred beast, handcuffed to the wall.

Will sliced the chains on the wall, freeing the creature, "You alright?"

"That is the lord of this castle?"

The beast rubbed his wrists, "I don't know who you are, but thanks."

"My name is Will, and this is Kuran."

"Hi…" spoke Kuran. "And now that we freed you, where can we find the devil?"

"The devil? Forget it! I will take care of him myself!" the beast warned.

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah, no offence Your Highness, but I don't think you have what it takes to deal with these guys," Will said.

"You don't know me, and know nothing!"

"Sora told use plenty about you," Will said.

"You have no right for say his name!"

"Why's that?"

"Something happened with him… that makes you mad at him," guessed Kuran.

The beast moved and left the room.

"Guy always had to be so damn stubborn," Will sighed.

"Is this normal for him?" asked Kuran. "And I take we have to protect him?"

"I'm more tempted in just knocking him out," Will confessed.

"And leave him alone with the Fallen?" countered Kuran.

"I was going to say taking him somewhere safe," Will said dryly.

Soon Lumiere entered the room, "Thanks for releasing our lord. We will make sure that he is safe for a while."

"Good! Then you can tell us where to find this devil… before your master finds him."

"Okay, but first you need to see the traps."

"Have anything for that?" Will asked.

"Maybe something of here can help. The master got so many things that I don't remember what is what."

"Seriously? Do you know how long it would take to check everything?" asked Kuran, looking at all the stuff surrounding them.

"Wait, do you guys still have the Magic Mirror?"

"Sorry, but the devil broke it when he took control," He said. "The only thing I remember of that object is that it seemed a pair of glasses…"

"Only one pair?"

The candle nodded.

"Then I better wear it," told Kuran. "Because I am not immortal"

"Fine by me," Will said.

"So where are these glasses?"

"Somewhere here in this room… I don't remember."

"Time to search," Kuran rolled his eyes and began to look where these glasses could be.

After of a lot of search, and having some problems with some rogue Fallen appearing inside, they found what seemed to be a pair of glasses, but they seemed not to fit for ANY style of clothes.

"Who the hell came up with this ridiculous design?"

"Living furniture for people…" Will said. "At least we found them….I think."

"Let's try it," told Kuran and put them on, only to suddenly see a flash and… a Zorua standing there with a camera. "Sorry! But I was told to make a photo of this"

"Funny Myst… cannot recall that you have a role in here," told Kuran and Myst grinned.

"Only a short cameo to get this pic."

Then she turns to Will, "Hi Will! How are you?"

"Doing good, I take it you're well?" Will grinned.

"Yes!" she chuckled. "Don't forget me to get Kuran's universe one day… I want to meet Ezio."

"Hey, enough of breaking fourth walls, okay?" a voice said.

"Alright!" she told and opened a random door which lead to a green field full with other characters. "I go back to XSDStitch's mind now… see ya!"

"If your author wanted an embarrassing photo he could have just asked me to do it," Will shrugged.

"Really?" asked Kuran. "And here I thought we were friends."

"Relax, I'm just messing with you," Will laughed.

"Still, hate you right now," admitted Kuran while he began to look around and asked. "So… where should we look for the devil?"

They returned to the last room with traps they found. Kuran put the glasses on, and gasped after seeing what he saw, believing that was only a wide room, he found a large amount of 'glass pillars' that were aligned in patters, as if it was a labyrinth, and the Sentinels they avoided was walking across that patters.

"Looks like I can really see the traps now… only leaves this Sentinels to deal with.

"Want to try sneaking around them again?" Will asked.

"The problem is, if the path I see is correct, we have trouble to get pass him without getting spotted."

"Guess that means we have to take care of them …"

"Yeah… get your friend out"

Will took his medallion and summoned his friend Wesley who looked at them with a deadpan stare.

"… Seriously?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Will only pointed to the Sentinels in the area.

"Invisible maze, can't afford to touch the walls," he said.

Kuran looked up, "So… do you need the glasses?"

"I'll be fine," Wesley said before carefully tailing a nearby Sentinel, striking it down and ambushing another that came to see what happened.

After carefully maneuvering around, Wesley eventually took out the last Sentinel in the area.

"Now we can go."

"So, can I go now?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Will answered.

"You sure you don't want me to pick up your laundry or something?"

"Just go," Wesley vanished in a dark red fire, leaving the two Keyblade bearers. "Two cameos in on chapter, isn't that nice," Will mused.

"Do you think we can top that in the next chapter?" asked Kuran.

"You want to?"

"Who knows?"

"Well, in any case, let's get moving."

Kuran agreed and they moved through the maze of traps, looking for their enemy.

Soon they found that the ball room was sealed by a two-pieces seal, so was surely that the devil was hiding there.

"Why do I have the feeling if open this seal, we have to fight," told Kuran.

"I'm under the impression that we need to find something," Will added.

Kuran looked to him and asked, "And what?"

"I don't know, I think it has something to do with the fact that there are two parts to this barrier thing."

"I guess they must be close."

"Maybe in the bedrooms?" Will suggested.

"Why the bedrooms?"

"Well, they're the only place we haven't looked yet."

"Point," told Kuran. "Better we split up so we can cover ground faster."

They separated their ways, and after an hour they returned to the door, both panting, as if they had a lot of problems for what seemed to be two parts of a large coin with the icon of the head of a bull.

"These bedrooms… are bringing hard work," Kuran panted. "So… what now?"

"We put these two together and see what happens," Will said.

He nodded and put it together with his one.

The seal disappeared and the door opened, leaving them access to the ball room. They went inside, and looking, up, they found that the Princess was floating on the roof inside another Dark Sphere. But before that they got ready, Beast rushed inside the room, looked around him madly, as if he was looking for something.

"Looking for the devil?" asked Kuran as they got in as well.

"Where is it!?" Beast asked angry.

"I'm here!" said a voice from the upper zone of the ball room. From there they found a big black minotaur with a leather armor, as huge as Beast.

"Traps and labyrinths… all makes sense now."

"Such a cliché," mumbled Kuran. "And now I am in the mood for a steak."

"THIS stake looks like it could use a good tenderizing."

"Gaeus!" Beast roared. "Release Belle immediately!"

"Sorry, but that aren't my orders," said the devil, Gaeus.

"Your name's Gaeus? I figured you'd be named Minotaur or Bull or something," Will said.

Kuran looked at him, "Really? Do you think in this universe we would run into such simple names?"

"Well, given that the panther was named Panther and the salamander named Salamander I just sort of assumed."

"The name Gaeus is by this," he said and jumped, landing on the ground, causing an earthquake that sent all them to the ground.

"Why do every bigger guy have an earth shaking move?" wondered Kuran. "Another cliché?"

"Sounds like it," Will said as he stood up.

Gaeus rose his hand and energy formed on it, until generating a large boulder, held by him as if was light as a feather.

"Uh-oh," one of they said, sweatdropping.

"We better run…"

The devil threw the boulder against them. They got aside to not get hit and Kuran threw his Keyblade at Gaeus, striking one of the arms.

He shook his arm after the hit, "Is that the best that you can do?" Suddenly Beast rushed against him, but he grabbed him and sent him flying against a wall.

And a hit on the head came from Kuran's keyblade, cutting the eye.

Will sliced at one of the legs bringing the minotaur to a knee allowing Will to kick him in the face as hard as he could, but he grabbed his leg with his hands and began to spin with him as a twister.

"Is the best that you have?" he asked, before throwing him against a wall at extreme speed.

Kuran roared aid ran up, slashing the back of the beast, feeling that something is getting challenged… and he knew he has to finish this before it could answer this challenge.

He turned around and directly punched him with an uppercut, sending him to the ground, "You need something more to beat a minotaur. And more to take down a devil. I have no idea of how you beaten two of us, but I'm your end here and now."

A boulder suddenly broke on the back of his head. The devil turned around, seeing Will getting up, "You're our end, huh? Like you have what it takes to kill me!"

"Yeah… immortal people are hard to kill," told Kuran, groaning. "Will… the spirit is acting up."

"Will you be alright?" Will asked.

"Only if it is over soon," he replied. "Or else it takes over."

"Damn it!" Will gritted his teeth as he fused his blades.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about, but you will need something more effective that this attacks," he said, generating another boulder, and throwing it against Will, who sliced it in half with his Keyblade. The devil then rushed against Will and attempted to grab his head with his hands, who vanished and reappeared behind him and struck his back leaving a large gash.

The devil roared by the hit and turned around, punching him on the face only to miss.

"Too slow," he said before striking his face.

And Kuran got to his back, slamming his Keyblade into the spine.

He groaned by that hit but grabbed their heads and slammed them each other on the face.

Kuran groaned and a growl began to be heard from him… while darkness began to leak from his body.

"Boring…" Gaeus said, jumping to the upper zone. "Play with them for now," then appeared a group of armors with spears and a group of werewolfs that attacked them.

Kuran grabbed the blade of one armours and cracked it apart with his bare hands, growling more loudly and the darkness beginning to cover his body.

'Damn it, I don't have time. I need to kill this guy before he completely looses it,' Will thought to himself before transforming and flew toward Gaeus, letting Kuran deal with the armored guards.

"Getting up here, eh?" Gaeus asked. "Whatever, you will not beat me!"

A roar came from below and as they took a look, they saw that Kuran was ripping through the werewolves and armors like nothing… and sporting something that Will knew only too well from the past.

"What the hell?"

"Damn… Looks like I'm too late to end it," Will said as he flew overhead.

The dragoon kept on ripping through the hordes though it was only a matter of time until they were ripped apart.

Soon the mobs were destroyed, and Gaeus looked at him curiously. He looked up at him and roared, flying up at him. When they were face to face, the devil only frowned and punched Kuran, sending him back to the ground, "Beating a group of mobs isn't nothing… keep that in mind."

Kuran roared and slashes the air, sending a shockwave that missed the minotaur only by the fact that he ducked… and his horns got cut off by that.

Gaeus touched his horns, and then looked at him angrily, "Never… NEVER, TOUCH, MY, HORNS!" he shouted, generating a boulder five times bigger than the first ones and threw it against Kuran, smashing him with it.

But he didn't even look phased as he broke through it and flew up, ready to attack once again, going to slash this beast. But was intercepted by a punch in his stomach, sending him flying to the roof. It seemed that that Devil was really strong, even for Kuran on that state.

But then Kuran was back, got behind the devil before he could realize what happened and one of the arms showed deep cuts, almost down to the bone, but it regenerated, because that scar was not done with a Keyblade, "You learned nothing from the other two Devils?" he asked, grabbing Kuran's neck.

Kuran roared and his arm slammed through the devil… and the keyblade was attached on the arm, partly merged with the armor of the dragoon.

He grunted by that hit and sent him to the ground, landing he near, "Now you will see how dangerous I can be," he said and his horns turned into stone horns, being more dangerous, able to pierce any type of armor.

Kuran roared at him and flew over, ripping one of the horns off, but the stones regenerated the horn and rushed as a mad bull against him, horns in his direction.

Will flew in out of nowhere, landing on the minotaur's head, sending it crashing into the floor, "Forgot about me?"

"No," he said, grabbing his tail with a hand. "Only that I want take care of the mortal one, before of deal with the immortal one!" He then threw him against Kuran.

But Kuran just punches Will aside and stormed forward, cutting the arm off this time.

He looked his cut arm, but used the other one for creating a boulder and threw it against Kuran, trying to stop him. But he caught the boulder, crushed it between the claws, roaring again towards the devil, now out for blood.

"You want me?" he said, walking to a pillar. "Then come!" he punched the pillar, sending it directly towards Kuran, doing a direct hit.

A growl came from Kuran, roaring while working on getting the pillar off him, tossing it aside but the body showed that it had reached the limits given by the stress of the constant attacks, the overflowing darkness and the mental fight between Kuran's mind and the mind inside the Dragoon Spirit… In fact, if the fight kept on much longer, permament damage could be the result.

"You want more?" asked Gaeus, threatening.

As the two fought, they noticed a glow of light, they looked over to see Will holding his Keyblade that was slowly being enveloped by the aura that covered his body.

"Thanks for ignoring me, gave me all the time I needed," Will said with a smirk.

"You will not be so pleased and wish had run away when you had time, but if you want your turn now, I only need a arm for deal with you!"

Kuran snarled, trying to decide which threat he should attack first while his tail was moving around in the excitement of battle.

"Too bad there won't be anything left!" Will said before pointing his Keyblade at the devil. "Silver Burst!" Will's Keyblade shot a massive laser of light that completely enveloped Geaus as well as part of the balcony, leaving nothing but a large hole in the wall.

Kuran looked at the hole but as it was clear that this enemy was gone he turned to Will, growling loudly.

Will withdrew his weapon and held his arms in the air, "Easy, easy! I don't want to fight you."

However, Kuran stepped forward but paused, shuddering and shaking as something was disagreeing with him before roaring loudly and darkness exploded on him… before he fell on the ground… normal.

Will gave a sigh, "This again… What is with this Dragoon Spirit?" he muttered before casting Cure on the unconscious Keyblade wielder. But he wasn't waking up right away… the fight took a lot of his energy and he needed rest.

'I also can't help but think I'm forgetting something...' Will thought.

A groan came from the Beast who was recovering from his crash in the wall.

'Oh yeah, I forgot he was here,' Will ran over to the beast, helping him up.

"Will you be alright?"

"Where is he!?" Beast demanded, after recovering himself.

"He's dead," Will explained.

"Are you sure?"

"As far as I know anyway."

Soon they looked up and saw how the dark sphere disappeared in a flash of light, releasing the Princess from it. When the flash disappeared, all the damage in the castle was repaired, and the Beast wasn't a beast, but a human now. When Belle began to float down, the now prince caught her before she landed on the ground.

Then they heard a groan and Kuran began to weakly wake up.

Will ran over to him, "You alright?"

"Yeah… but what I need isn't a healing spell…" told Kuran, groaning loudly.

"Do you, remember anything?"

"Blurry… I only remember that I was struggling for my body while it got a beat up."

"Well, you basically went berserk there for a while, but we still got him."

"Good…" he groaned. "Then it was worth it…"

'A part of me thinks that wasn't just the Dragoon Spirit. Could it maybe have awaken something else?' Will thought. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah… but I need some rest… again," he groaned. "And I get the feeling I am everything but a big help here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Simple!" told Kuran. "My reliance on the darkness weapon, how useless they are and the fact that every of these devils wiped the floor with me! How many were really killed by me? I don't have real alternatives to be useful in this universe."

"Kuran, the real problem here is that you have a tendency to rely too much on your dark weapons. You need to try and become used to using your Keyblade," Will said.

"Will! How about you take into perspective of HOW long I have my Keyblade, compared to the Darkness weapons," told Kurna. "Do you think I can change this habit over night?"

"Baby steps Kuran, baby steps."

"Easy to say in our currently situation."

"Listen, if you want to be a Keyblade bearer you got to learn to rely on you Keyblade. If you don't, there's a chance you'll find yourself unable to summon it."

"Because of being unworthy?"

"Because of your unwillingness to use it."

He sighs loudly, "Boy…"

Will sighed as well and began to think deeply, "But then again, maybe I'm not thinking to clearly…"

Kuran stood up and looked at Will, "We should think about our next actions."

"Right, we should get going," Will said, opening a Dark Corridor and they passed through.

Lilith was sitting on her throne, looking in the Mirror of Fate, how the two keybearers left the world, "I must admit it, you disappointed me more than I expected from you," she turned around and looked up, seeing Null, tied to the ceiling with chains upside down like a bat. "Very disappointed."

"Yeah well, I told you right off the bat that I don't do guard duty," Null huffed.

"And either I gave you a group of Fallen as bodyguards for to help you with them, and you still lose with them," she scoffed. "Tell me, what is your problem? You can't kill at least the one that isn't immortal?"

"In all fairness, I would have had him if it wasn't for that damn candle."

"Whatever… I'm still thinking that leaving you hanging there isn't enough punishment for you."

"AHAHAHAH! In case you don't know this, I'm an immortal. Sadistic masochist, please enlighten me on how you can POSSIBLY punish me?" suddenly the chain that linked him to the roof got cut and landed on the ground, with the 'upper body' dug on the ground. "Touché…" He groaned.

"Now I must think on a form of stop them… or at least hinder their 'adventure'..." she muttered.


	20. Queen of Darkness 5

Kuran and Will got out of the Dark Corridor, only to reach a place full of sand. Sand whereever they could see, either in the soup.

Kuran covered his mouth and told "Which world are we?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say Agrabah." Will said before spitting out some sand that blew into his mouth.

Kuran pulled his scarf over his mouth, saying " This is one of the reasons why I have it."

"Shame that's the only good thing your cloths can do you." Will countered.

Kuran looks at him "I don't have spare clothes… in fact these are the only ones I own."

"...We should go shopping sometime…." Will said before the two traveled the sandy lands finding the city they which looked half buried in sand, more so than usual…

"And we should buy a shovel as well"

"More like a bulldozer… But seriously I've never seen this place THIS sandy before."

"Well… Roxas told me that it was this sandy before… a heartless caused quite a permanent sand storm"

"Pretty sure it was not this bad." Will said as they made their way to the city. "I only know what he told me"

Suddenly a sandstorm surrounded the city, blocking the way them.

"You think the Devil in charge is doing this?" Will asked covering his eyes from the sandy wind.

"That or the heartless that did it last time… just turned up"

"Come on let's try and get out of this sandstorm."

He nods and they went to the nearest building, but inside only found bronze statues of people, frozen in time. But that wasn't the only thing, they also were ambushed by some humanoid creatures made of sand.

"Well this sucks." Will deadpanned.

"You happen to have water or ice?" asks Kuran, his Keyblade out

"Did you forget I can use magic?" Will said before shooting a large shard of Ice at the sand creatures.

"It was intended to be a suggestion" told Kuran

The sand creatures kept coming at them, forcing them to get outside of the building. "I take it we have to find a different place to get out of the sandstorm"

"I'm getting the feeling that that's not going to be easy."

"No surprise"

Suddenly a good part of the sand that covered the city began to move, until forming a mountain of sand, and then a large hand of hardened sand.

"That's… must be a very bad joke…" told Kuran

The large hand then tried to smash them over his weight, only to miss as they jumped out of the way. But then a second hand appeared while the first one disappeared into the sand, and tried to smash them too, missing the hit by inches. Whatever this monster was, it surely was the reason that half city was under the sands.

Will dodged another attack before blasting the hand with a flurry of ice.

Kuran threw his Keyblade at the "body" thought it would be easier if the target were… more solid. Clearly the battle was very hard, and more with the sandstorm running in the city. With those facts there was only a option: get away of it. That or… end up sleeping forever under the sand.

Kuran grabs Will and pulls him through a dark corridor that brought them somewhere outside the city.

"This sucks." Will huffed.

"Yeah. Unless you can call upon a water storm, we can't do anything for now" told Kuran "Let's search for something"

Will only sighed. "Yeah."

And they began to search.

While walking, they were ambushed by sudden sandstorms, with Fallens roaming inside of it, but they were able to deal with them, making the sandstorm disappear.

"Does this mean to get this big sandstorm down, we have to deal with this monster?" asks Kuran "This will be a happy battle"

"It definitely seems that way."

They kept walking, until something moved under their feet without warning, and landed on their butts on the sand.

"I think we may have found something." Will said as he stood up, getting his blades ready.

When they looked up, they found a… living carpet looking around?!

"...Oh…" Will withdrew his weapons.

"A… carpet that lives? I really should try to know the people of the worlds…" told Kuran "So… can he help us getting around?"

"This thing is a magic flying carpet, so yeah." Will answered Kuran nods and told "Then let's talk with him"

"Talking to a carpet… Now that's just silly, especially since it does not have a mouth...Why don't you try figuring out what it's trying to say from your power of ironic second guessing?"

"For that we have to speak to it first" suggests Kuran

"Let me put it this way: If that thing did have a mouth, what do you think it would try and tell us?"

"hmm… properly… trying to guide us to somebody or something that might help us getting rid of the monster, also telling us that the survivors are in underground caves right now, unable to leave except we manage to beat this monster." guessed Kuran "And of course that I should get other clothes since black isn't really a dessert color"

The carpet was staring at them while they talked, and then stretched up floating on the ground, either doing 'stairs' with the cloth.

"We have to climb on him" told Kuran, getting on it

"You make a great translator." Will stated as he got on as well.

When they were up, the carpet began to fly extremely fast, crossing all the desert, until what seemed a canyon. When they looked there, they found some civilians that were surviving on a makeshift village in the rocks.

"Who are you?!" Somebody asked. When they looked, they found a man that seemed a soldier with a beard and a lost tooth, and for his clothes, seemed that he was wearing the same clothes during a lot of time.

"Names Will."

"Kuran. Kuran Yuma"

"Whatever, what are you doing here? are you spies? Or messengers from the other colonies?"

"More like outsiders trying to figure out what's going on and take care of the problem."

"Outsiders?! Figure out what's going on?!" He asked. "Don't try to fool me!"

"I guess the carpet already thinks you are a fool" told Kuran "And… I think to shorten things up." and calls his Keyblade and shows it to the soldier "I take you recognize this?"

By his look, he recognized the Keyblade, but he still has doubts of them.

"In hindsight I have no idea why were dealing with this guy. I mean hes like the dumb ugly tough guy at best." Will deadpanned.

"I bet he is a side character for the jokes in movies and series" mumbled Kuran.

"You better watch your tongues brats!" The man scolded.

"Alright fine you're not tough." Will mused.

Kuran looks at his blade, back to the guy and decides to go for a dagger in case he attacks "What do you think? Five seconds?"

"On a bad day: two tops."

Wandering around, they discovered that the 'colony' was exactly a old base created by a mad scientist named Mechanicles, expert on create bug-like machines, but all them seemed abandoned. Soon learned that the other 'colonies' were also on hidden labs of this villain. Soon, they found a young girl around the age of Kuran, who seemed wear red clothes, who was wearing a bottle on her belt.

"Just what happened to this mad scientist?" wondered Kuran in his mind and called "Excuse me"

The girl looked him. "Yes?"

"Mind if you could tell us a few things?" asks Kuran "Because we aren't from this world"

"Really? And what do you want know?"

"For Starters: Where can we find Jasmine to save her. Second: Where could we find help to deal with any monster that might try to stop us. Namely a sand monster at size of a town. And third: Did we met? You look familiar"

"About your questions, I can only answer you two of them: The Princess is in Agrabah's castle, with the Devil. And I don't know you, but by the way, my name is Dhandi." She answered.

"It's a pleasure, My name is Will and this is Kuran." Will introduce before looking at the bottle on her belt.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"Oh, I got it when I was a child, and more." She said and tapped the bottle. "Eden, we have company."

Suddenly from the bottle appeared a green female genie with black hair and a pink top. "Hello! I'm Eden, is a pleasure! You want something?" In short words, female version of Genie, mad as the male one.

"I had a feeling that bottle was giving off a lively aura."

"My name is Kuran" was the darkness users comments "And… are you… a Genie?"

"Yes! In all the senses of the word!" She said happily. "First of my graduation." Showed a massive certificated that nearly crushed them. "With a lot of resources at my disposal!"

Kuran looks at Will "What are we dealing here if a Genie couldn't do anything?"

Will shrugged. "A Devil?"

"Aren't genies all powerful?" asks Kuran "or did I miss something?"

"Yes, we're all powerful, but there are spells that neither us can undone by ourselves."

"With that said, we'll have to free the other genie to stop all this."

"You know Genie?" She asked.

"Not directly, but yes."

"Where can we find him?" asks Kuran

"I'm going to make a wild guess and say the Cave of Wonders." Will said. Kuran looks at him "If you know that: Then how about we ask where it is or do you know that as well?"

"All I know is that it's out in that giant sandbox, but then again it should not be too hard to find a giant disembodied tiger head."

"Ehh… isn't here some sort condition for it to be here? Like the two halves of a golden scarabeus put together?" wild guessed Kuran

"Oh yeah that too…"

"That's not need. The access to it is open, but the entrance is guarded by a large monster with a very long tongue."

"How long?" asks Kuran

"Nobody knew the real length of the tongue." She said. "But isn't the only dangerous of it."

"Good to know" he mumbled

"Nothing we can't handle, right?"

"True! But I would feel better if we see it and know how to deal with it"

"Makes sense."

"Let's go"

They made their way through the perilous desert eventually finding a large sand statue that looked like a giant Tiger heard with it's mouth wide open revealing a stairway down to who knows where.

"Where is the guard?" asks Kuran

Soon they hear massive steps coming from the upper part of the tiger's head. They looked up, finding a massive monster with long claws, completely leaking of eyes, showing a big brain, and with a very extensive tongue

"Me and my big mouth…"

"That goes without saying." Will stated.

"And gross"

"Damn B. ." Will said getting his blades ready

Kuran get his Keyblade and a set of daggers out.

The massive Licker moved his large tongue and tried to whip them from his position. Kuran moves aside and cuts the tongue, which was retracted inside the Fallen's mouth.

Wil ran up stabbing the creature with his Katana before slicing it's face with his Keyblade.

And the knees got exploding dark daggers.

The Licker roared by that attacks but slashes Will's chest with his massive claws.

Will quickly grabbed it's claw as it struggled to get away .

And Kuran stabs the back with his Keyblade.

The Licker roared by the damage and tried to grab Kuran with his tongue only for Will to quickly grab it and tie it around it's neck.

"Neat!"

The monster tried to untie his tongue from his neck, but usually slashes around, nearly hitting Kuran with his claws. But Kuran slices one of the hands off while kicking it into the stomach

The Licker stumbled back and fell onto Will's Keyblade, making it roar loudly, shaking remaining claws violently, trying to scratch something.

"Not wanting to give up?" he asks

"I know he's starting to tick me off too." Will added.

Kuran rolls his eyes and went to cut the head off, but a claw nearly hit him, sending his weapon away, and the beast began to stand up over his three remaining legs.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Will got behind the creature cutting of one of it's legs and drove his Keyblade into the back of it's head as it fell.

The creature roared, but falled to the ground, staying inert.

Kuran recovered his Keyblade and looks at it "YOu know… I prefer if we burn the corpse… I get the feeling that it could stand up again if we don't"But the beast banished, as the rest of Fallen.

"Still having a bad feeling"

"Yeah no kidding." Will said before he began to make his way down the stairway in the Tiger's head. Kuran went with him and asks "Any special rules about this place?"

"Just one: Don't let greed get the better of you."

"Thanks"

While they walked inside, they found that inside the cave was also full of sand, but the problem, is that from it began to appear mummies, beginning to chase them.

"By these guys, I doubt I would get greedy"

"Looks like poor tiger head got a bad case of dry mouth." Will joked.

"HAHA!" told Kuran, throwing his keyblade at one of them

Will swung his Keyblade, firing a crescent wave of air that sliced through a few mummies. "Can't we just burn them?"

"...Can we?" Will wondered.

"I can't" he told "No fire spell"

Suddenly one of the mummies stretched his punch, nearly hitting Kuran. He ducks and looks at Will who grabbed the arm with fire engulfed fist that caught on fire as the mummy became a pile of ash.

"So these things do burn, very well I might add." He said.

"Noticed that"

Will shot a Mega Flare which caused the room to burst into flames burning away the mummies.

Looking around, Kuran made sure that nobody of these monsters were left… only to find one which gets the head cut off by his Keyblade

After that ambush, the pass was clear to continue, thing that they done, reaching to what seemed a labyrinth.

"I swear this place looks different every time." Will deadpanned.

"Normal for this place?" aks Kuran "And you don't happen to have the usual things to mark the already used ways?"

"Afraid not."

Kuran got a dagger and digs it into the wall from the corridor they came from "Then let's use these"

"Good idea."

"Let's keep on" told Kuran

They wandered into the labyrinth, getting usually ambushed by some mummy turning a corner... Kuran looks at the walls "Why does the walls are looking all the same…"

"Because it's a maze." Wil said dryly.

"In every other maze I saw, the walls were at least decorated"

"Bet that made it easy to get through."

"not really… only more confusing since all seem the same from the deco and fake direction points"

Soon he saw something different in the walls, but not something that wanted, the marks of something that scratched deeply in the stone. Whatever done that, was there, and by the number of marks that they found, were many of them.

Will and Kuran got there Keyblades ready as they carefully continued to maneuver through the maze.

"It would be much easier with a reliable map and a radar" told Kuran "You know… like in these Video games."

"To bad were only fanfic characters…"

"yeah… and Kingdom Hearts doesn't have a radar screen in the games" he replied

After of a long way inside the labyrinth, they reached another chamber: This time was a large room with platforms, which foundations were meters far down, where was a lake of lava.

"How nice…" mumbled Kuran "We should try flying"

"Get on." Will said as he transformed. And he climbs on telling "i am glad we don't have to use these platform."

"Yeah, same here." Will smiled as they flew to the other side. Once they were there, he jumps off and looks into the corridor telling "Now I have the feeling that some classic traps are waiting"

"Still have those glasses with you?"

he hands it over "Your turn to carry them"

Will took them and put them on.

"I bet I look adorkable." He said before noticing hidden spikes on the floor and large boulders rigged to fall.

"Yup, it's beast's castle all over again."

"lead the way"

Will carefully lead Kuran through the trap filled corridor to the door leading to the next area.

He grabbed the door handle and quickly ducked as a small section of the door flung open, almost hitting him.

"HA! Not this time!" Will laughed before passing through.

Then a rock falls down on him. Kuran knocked on the rock and told "I think they saw this coming"

Will only took a deep breath before moving on. "So… where are we now?"

"Beats me."

They were on a large room, with a crystal ball surrounded on darkness on a pedestal on the other side of the room, and a large sarcophagus with jewels at the centre of the room. Wherever they looked, that chamber seemed be the end of the cave.

"Wow… and where is the lamp?"

"Usually the lamp would have it's own chamber...I say usually because Aladdin freed the Genie from his lamp a long time ago."

"So where we could find it?" asks Kuran "NOW?"

"Whenever a Genie is freed, their lamps disappear.. If it is indeed a lamp you're looking for, you are wasting your time." Spoke a voice. the two turned to see a Stalwart Blade standing on the sarcophagus in the middle of the room.

"I take a guess: He is in the box you are standing on?" asks Kuran, not in the mood to even try to spell the word.

"Who knows. I've only just gotten here myself to be honest."

"seriously?"

"Or maybe in that crystal ball… or below this room… or upper… Whatever, is your decision where you want look."

"You may have just gotten here, but you've clearly been here longer than us." Will deadpanned.

"Be that as it may it does not change the fact that we are here now." The heartless countered before getting ready to attack. "And it's time I get a go at you and see what you're capable of."

Kuran got his Keyblade and a sword in his hands, Will did the same, getting ready for a battle.

The heartless was to attack, when suddenly saw everything began to shake a little. "It's me, or the room is shaking?" The heartless asked, looking around.

"Ehh… the room was really shaking" told Kuran and gulps "Will… by not getting greedy… does even touching ANYTHING count as being greedy?"

Suddenly the room stoped of shake, and without warning the sarcophagus began to shake violently, making the heartless jump away of it. "They could had warned me about that!" The heartless said, before disappearing.

Then sarcophagus opened, breaking completely the 'frontal' part. And from it appeared a big mummy with jewels.

"This… is… wow…" told Kuran

The mummy roared furiously against them.

"Burn it?"

"Something tells me it won't be that easy…"

"We can still try it"

"True." Will said before firing a Mega Flare at the creature.

And Kuran threw a few daggers while having his keyblade out for attacking afterwards

The mummy resisted the explosions, but raised his arms and some blocks appeared over him and then began to fly to the keybearers' direction.

The two quickly jumped out of the way. Will quickly ran up to it and sliced it's mid section.

Kuran open for some dark portals and told "NO valid address! back to the sender!" and the rocks fall on the enemy, but the stone stopped in the air without fall on him, and flyed on differents directions, two of them nearly hitting the keybearers

"That much for this counter move" told Kuran

"Safe to assume that this thing as power over the Earth." Will stated.

The mummy then threw some of his bandages to them, restricting their movements.

Kuran struggles and got his knives, cutting through the bandages from their restricted position.

Will managed to set the bandages on fire, freeing them. "We really should get this thing naked"

"Worth a shot."

The mummy then tried to use the bandages as whips, hitting them Kuran used his Keyblade and a sword to cut the bandages which came to close, shortening them to reduce their use as weapon.

Will firered a barrage of fireballs, pelting the mummy. And Kuran runs close, slicing around the mummy

The mummy simply grabbed Kuran's neck with a hand and began to squeeze hard. He groans and grabs the hand, trying to get free

Will quickly shot a blast of fire which managed to burn off the arm, freeing Kuran. He got on the knees and pants before stabbing it with his Keyblade.

The mummy only stepped back, but the lost hand soon grabbed Kuran's leg, stopping him. And he stabbed the hand to get it off.

Will throw his Keyblade, impaling the Mummy' chest before slashing at its head with his katana.

The mummy roared and more blocks appeared, flying to them. Kuran used again his dark corridors but this time to send them simply away instead of back.

Will dodged most of the blocks before managing to hit one of them back at the mummy.

The mummy was hitted by the rock, but used his bandages for whip Will, who quickly burned the bandages as he jumped away.

And Kuran went in, slashing the other arm of the Mummy, but nearly got bitten by the undead.

Will enveloped his Keyblade in fire before stabbing the creature, causing it to burst in flames.

The mummy roared while began to burn. Kuran jumps back and made sure to keep his distance

Eventually the mummy collapsed eventually being burnt to a pile of ash. Kuran looks at it and I think "We should hurry"

Will looked over towards the Crystal ball.

"Think this thing could help us?"

"We have to try it" he told

Will carefully picked up the crystal ball and examined it.

"So…Any guess as to how this thing supposed to work?"

Then the place began to shake. Kuran looks around and curses "Better we run!"

"Damn it! every freaking time with this place!" Will shouted as they began to run to the exit.

They crossed quickly the chamber with the lava lake, and when they were in the labyrinth, they were ambushed by big green humanoid-like lizards with strongs arms and claws.

"I don't think we can afford to fight it here" told Kuran "Dash for exit and deal it if it follows?"

"Good idea, Let's go!" Will said as they continued to run.

But they were constantly chased and ambushed by the creatures at every corner of the labyrinth.

"This gets on the nerves"

"Tell me about it."

"How much more time before we have trouble?" asks Kuran

"I don't know and I don't want to risk it." Will said slashing at the lizards that got in the way. "I agree with you"

The lizard-like monsters were still chasing them, until the two were able to get away of the cave, before the head closed the mouth and digged into the sands, disappearing.

"Does it leave always like that?"

"As far as I know it does." Will said before reaching into his bag and pulling out the crystal ball. "So… what does it do?"

"Heck if I know." Admitted Will.

Accidentally, the crystal ball dropped from his hands, crashing against a stone hidden in the sand, breaking it. From it appeared a lot of smoke, and 'fireworks', surrounding them, and from the smoke appeared a large blue genie stretching himself until… "Ay!" Yelped the genie with a crack on his neck. "Being sealed in that ball can give you arthritis, you know?" Said the genie and grab both keybearers, leave them hanging on the stones that were near of where was the Tiger Head. "Sorry if I hang you."

Now the genie took his head from his neck and began to spin it around until put it again between his shoulder. "Wow, is really good to be outside again."

"Any reasons you are hanging us up like that?" asks Kuran with crossed arms. Suddenly the rocks disappeared and both fell on the sand.

Kuran groans and rubs his back "What the?"

"That's Genie for you." Will said.

"How nice"

"Welcome everyone, and who are you?" Genie asked, putting a microphone near them.

"My name is Will." He answered.

"Kuran… Kuran Yuma"

"Hello, Will and Kuran! I would W and Ku, or Ill and Ran. Or whatever you want." He said, disguising as a scottish and moving to a side, appearing on the other side as a dog with the same clothes.

"I… prefer Ku." told Kuran "Ran is a japanese female name"

"Will is fine for me."

"If is what do you want, okay." He said as dog and with a smoke explosion turned normal.

Kuran looks to Will "Please… tell me that he has a more serious side"

"I would...But that would make me a liar."

"Hate you…"

"I must thank you for take me out of that ball! You have no idea how small is from inside." The Genie said. "Was worse than my old lamp!"

"Then your lamp was bigger?"

"Not exactly."

"Phenomenal cosmic power, itty bitty living space." Will stated with a chuckle.

"Please, I don't want remember that times…"

He shook his head in disbelief

"Well, what is the reason that you rescued me?"

"Well… we want to kill the Devil that holds Jasmine as prisoner but due the storm and sand monsters in Agrabah we have trouble to get moving" explains Kuran.

"I see…" Said Gene, as if he remember that.

"Can you help us?"

"I know what storm you mean, but I will need for that." The Genie said. "But for that I need somebody so powerful as me or more."

"Well lucky for you we bumped into someone back at an underground hideout before coming here." Will said.

"Really?"

"Yup a certain genie of the bottle that seems to know you." Will explained.

The Genie began to think on that, until a frying pan hit his head. "Ah, I know who do you mean!"

"You know where we have to go? Or does we have to lead you?" asks Kuran "Because either way I would welcome a short cut"

He whistled and soon Magic carpet appeared there. "Okay, in which direction is?"

As reply Kuran points to the direction.

"Okay, now sit down." He said and the two sit on the carpet, he appearing on it as a air hostess. "The emergency exit are here, here, here, everywhere. Maintain hands and legs inside the carpet. We're leaving off!" Suddenly he rode the carpet and they flyed really fast, and the only thing heard was Will yelling 'Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!'.

Once they stopped by the canyon, Kuran was lying on the carpet… from head to toe white, even his clothes

"Can't handle a little speed?" Will mused.

"Not if the sound barrier gets broken…" told Kuran weakly "Trice"

"Well worse parts over so try to get your color back."

"How?"

"Just calm down and regain your composure."

"Give me sleep…" he mumbled

"Sounds like you can use...An energy drink." Will said giving a devilish smile. "Are you trying to make me fuck somebody? We are in a chapter Will… not in one of these Rps"

"Hey you got your color back already." Will laughed pointing to Kuran's blushing face.

"Haha! I laugh myself to death"

"Please please please please, stop that, because I doubt you have rights for break the fourth wall." Said Genie.

"That's rich coming from you." Will countered.

"We do that a lot… roughly once a chapter" admits Kuran

"Actually I think it's every two or three, but I'm not sure…"

"I don't do the recounting" he replied.

"Well whatever we're here." Will said. As he went inside. And the others followed him.

There was a enjoyable meeting between Genie and Eden. Also the keybearers discovered that many of the refugees in the remaining colonies were prepared for start an all-out assault to Agrabah using the old Mechanicles' vehicles in the old hideouts, but there was only one thing that stopped the plan: the desert's sandstorms and the big one in Agrabah itself.

"Now that you and Eden are here, can you take care of the sandstorm?" Will asked.

"Yes, now we can deal with them!" Said Genie.

"Just give us a moment!" Eden said.

The left the canyon, and after of a pair of minutes, the two genies returned. "Finished! There are no more sandstorms around, but the one in Agrabah will take a little to disappear."

"That could give us the upper hand and surprise them when the Sandstorm there disappears." Said Razoul with an evil grin.

"Then we better get into position" told Kuran "Just wondering… what happened to this Mechanicles?"

Razoul moved to an object covered in a carpet, and took it off, revealing the bronze statue of a greek genius with excess of pride. "Just waiting to the time to return to him. But I prefer him as is now."

"Wow… that's… wow" told Kuran

"I will leave some guards here. If we're able to rescue the princess and kill that monster, the guards will be able to arrest him immediately."

"Have fun with him"

"Wonder what kind of Devil we'll run into this time?" Will wondered.

"Dragon"? wondered Kuran

"I'm the only one that was able to see that Devil directly when took the realm, so leave me tell you that this creature is a devilish cobra." Razoul said.

"Evil Cobra. Got it, in any case we should get going." Will stated.

"Why does I have the feeling that this cobra is a shout out to something"

"Probably because we're in a desert city?"

"No I think this has to do with something else" told Kuran "Perhaps a past villain?"

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing let's get moving."

"Alright"

Soon everyone left the canyon with the bug-like vehicles, soon joined with more people, and turned direction to Agrabah.

"Odd feeling driving with these"

Will's vehicle was stumbling all over the place almost bumping into others.

"Kuran, can I ride with you instead?" He asked.

"Yes Will… I take you are not good with machines?"

"One time cid offered me a chance to test out this new ship he's been working on. I only pushed one button and it exploded." Will said

"Well… if nothing happens like my trip into the future we should be fine… else we make a crash land" told Kuran, reaching for his pocket and hands a small book over "Chapter 39"

"What's this?"

"A copy of Light Within Darkness… but I can only read chapters I have already passed in… well real life"

"Your author lets you keep these?"

"He put a spell on it… I cannot read… let's say… chapter 50 it didn't happen yet from my point of view"

"Intresting."

Kuran nods and pilots the machine, getting them close to the town.

"Before I forgot it! I think I saw some Heartless in the city, and I doubt that they're under the control of the Undead Commanders." Warned Eden, who flied near them with Genie.

"Thanks for the warning."

"And don't quit the eyes from the sand!" Warned Razoul.

"We already noticed it."

"Appreciate the help though." Will said.

While, in Agrabah, Starwalt, who seemed had allied with the Devil, was preparing the Heartless and Fallen from any attack, but when the sandstorm disappeared, he saw the fleet that flied to them, with Will and Kuran at the head.

"There they are!" Yelled Kuran.

"We got company!" Warned Starwalt, jumping to a side while the Fallen began to attack them from the high posts of the walls.

Will quickly shot lighting at the fallen. Kuran went to attack the closest one with his machine and stamps a few others.

The Fallen kept trying to counter the attack, while some Heartless Wyverns began to fly against them with Skeletons Archers riding them.

Will took to the sky as well and struck the wyverns down with his Keyblade before blasting a stream of fire at some Heartless on the ground.

Kuran keeps on and told "I wish I could take this baby with me! Much easier to handle than this time machine!"

"You know, we could come back for it later." Will smiled.

"Alright!" told KUran while making sure that some more were crushed

The attack was keeping on, but then the sand began to move, and form a massive sandy body with two large hands and a head similar to the mask of a sphinx, and with that tried to grab Will.

"In the name of!" He said, avoiding be grabbed. "What the hell is that?"

"Is the reason of why Agrabah is half-buried." Said Eden.

"Better we turn that down!" told Kuran "And I have the feeling this mask might be helpful"

Suddenly some Heartless Wyverns and Giant Bats Fallen began to chase Kuran, forcing him to turn back

"Damm!"

Will struck down some of the bats, getting the attention of the rest.

"Over here!"

Kuran got some distance to make sure they would concentrate on Will and once the hole was there, he speeds up, but saw the huge hand trying to grab him. He avoids the grab and keeps on his assault

Will continued to fend off Heartless and Fallen as he slashed at anything that got close. Then Kuran got close enough to slash the mask with his Keyblade, but the mask seemed be more a 'face' than a mask, and the beast got angry, trying to smash him with both hands.

"guess I hit a nerve!" told Kuran and threw his Keyblade at the eye while getting into distance

The creature was about to attack, but was interrupted when Will threw a wyvern Heartless at it.

The large monster 'roared' and tried to grab Will, who quickly flew away and blasted it's face with a Mega Flare.

Kuran got in as the smoke was still clearing and slashed the face before getting into distance again, but some Fallen began to chase him. He did the best to get them lost or destroy them.

Will blasted another Mega Flare at the sphinx hitting it's face. Kuran threw a few daggers to let them explode and push the heartless and Fallen back for a moment to get the time to turn around and fight them properly.

The creature's mask cracked but kept attacking him, but were coming more and more Fallen and Heartless for stop them. Kuran looked at the machine and the Fallen and sighs "I really would have loved to take this baby home"

And he flew directly at the face of the monster, jumping off while the machine slams into the mask, causing an explosion that destroyed the head, and soon the sandy body broke up apart, turning in only sand.

Kuran lands on the ground and hisses in pain "I had less painful ideas."

"Will you be alright?" Will asked, landing next to him, offering him a hand up.

"Once I had a bath to get the sand off yes" told Kuran, standing up with his help.

Either if the sandy monster was destroyed, there was more Fallen and Heartless attacking them, and there was only a option: Hunt down the Devil.

"We need to get going." Will said, fighting through the enemies.

"Agree!" told Kuran, following suit "We have to skin a snake"

And they move to search the devil, Kuran suggesting "Do you think that he is in the palace?"

"Hmmm...I'm willing to bet so."

And they move to the throne room, which was sinister and dark, with a serpent-styled throne on it, with some bronze statues of people there. And over them was the dark sphere with Jasmine.

"Why does I have the feeling we got somebody with a stone gaze?" asks Kuran

"They're not frozen by that… they're frozen in time…" Said a voice in the darkness.

"Worse… much much worse" sighs Kuran "I hate time manipulating enemies"

"You don't get it… the time freeze is by the darkness… all the worlds are suffering it."

"How about we skip to the part where we try to kill each other?"

Then from the darkness appeared the head of a cobra. "Are you sure you want die too soon?"

"Who says we die?"

"Fighting against an immortal will only end badly for you. Especially if said immortal is skilled in Time manipulation as well." Will added.

"I don't control Time, if you ask." He said. "And if you want a name, is Viper, because surely you're thinking in names as 'Leather Skin' and similars."

"Just bad snake" shrugs Kuran "Didn't want to waste too much time for naming"

"I will take my time trying to know how made suffer a immortal, but I will make sure that you respect me." He said and went out from the shadows, revealing be a large albino cobra with four arms, each one holding a sword, and a large tail with a spear being hold by the tip of his tail. That vision was enough for made both of them lost a little of their color.

"Ehhh… that wasn't what I expected" admits Kuran "I would like to talk with the sick mind that thinks up with these creatures". Suddenly a small brick falled near of him, nearly hitting him, but both believed that was from the ceiling because the place was old, so they don't read the message that was written on it. 'Watch out with what you say.'

"Well...This is interesting…"

"Thanks"

"Still as daunting as you appear. I'm willing to bet your not as bad as Gilgamesh..I mean that guy was like... eight or ten arms, I keep forgetting... Point is we're going to have fried snake by the time were done with you." Will stated.

"Will… I prefer my snakes with a good souce" told Kuran "And you shouldn't let me cook him… who knows what happens"

"Don't worry, I'm a pretty decent cook."

"Sorry, but I'm not in your menu, but you both are in mine."

"Sure?" asks Kuran

"You want test your luck?" The Devil asked.

"We are here to kill you after all"

Will ran at the snake and struck it with his keyblade. But what struck his keyblade was two of the swords use for block him. Kuran went for a one handed strike with his own Keyblade. Oddly though didn't swung with his primary left but with the right hand, only to hit the same block as Will

The snake was about to tease about how stupid Kuran was to try and mimic Wills move, as Kuran suddenly swung his seemly free arm around, slamming his… keyblade into the body?

Viper looked where is the keyblade and then to him. "Is the best you have?" He asked and went to chop Kuran's head with one of his blades.

He went down and asks "What the?"

Will quickly drew his katana, slicing at one of Vipers hands before following up with a kick to the side of his head.

He fell to a side but raised and looked his cutted arm. "Good movement." He said but then used the spear on his tail for impale Will.

"Time Stop!" Will said before the spear suddenly snapped in two.

Kuran took one of the spear halves and put his Keyblade on it… before throwing it, getting hit one hand.

The Devil hissed to them and slapped both hard with his tail, both clashing against a wall.

Will got up and shot a series of fireballs before running at the Devil.

The Devil blocked the fireballs with the blades and slapped him again with his tail. Will quickly transformed and caught the tail, with his jaws biting down hard. But he then received a bite from Viper's sharp fangs on his tail.

Kuran used this bite match and climbs on Will's back, jumps over to the Devil and slices with his Keyblade one of the arms off. He cried during the bite but tried to slash Kuran with one of his blades. And he got his shield up to block this attack

Will grabbed his blades and forced them into the tail, what made him grunt but hardened his bite on his tail. Will suddenly grabbed his katana and sliced off his own tail to get free and followed up with a slash to the face, which hissed by the slash and dropped the tail but then thrusted his blade into his chest.

Will allowed himself to get stabbed, getting closer to the devil and slashed at the hand holding the sword.

While Kuran uses a few spears to pin the tail of the devil down before going to attack the head with his keyblade.

He grunted by the slash on his hand, without drop the blade, and captured the keyblade, with his own fangs, and Kuran was unable to take it away from his jaw. And slams instead a dagger into one of the eyes. That was enough for made him drop the keyblade from his jaws.

Calling his weapon back, he slashes the snake a few times before cutting one of the remaining arms off, but he attacked him with the remaining blade, only to be blocked by Will's Keyblade. And Kuran proceeds to cut of this remaining limb as well.

He looked his cutted arms and then at them, smiling. Then the arms began to shine while taked the spears out of his tail, and hidden in the shadows, and before they were able to reply, they were ambushed by a trio of Hunters and a human-size version of the Heartless Kurt Siza.

"...Well this sucks." Will said.

"Seriously? Does we have to cut his head or what?" asks Kuran with a deadpan

"Worth a shot."

The three Hunters jumped over them, one of them being cut by Kuran and another by Will before they goes to fight the last one, which tried to slash Kuran with his claws.

Will quickly stabbed the hunter with his Keyblade.

After of fell the Hunters, the Kurt Siza attacked them with his blades.

"Is he one of the annoying enemies?" asks Kuran while blocking one of the blades

Will kicked one away before slashing another. "The fact that they're not so freaking big makes these guys WAY easier."

"I see!" told Kuran and slams his blade into the head

The Heartless shaked his head by the hit and tries to slash Kuran but he jumps back

Will grabbed one of the Heartless and threw it at the snake before throwing his Keyblade at it, impaling it on the Devil's stomach.

The Devil grunted but the Heartless kept attacking the keybearers with the remaining swords.

Kurn blocks with his sword and uses Wills Keyblade to jump up and slash the devil's throat, but he avoided it and moved to another side of the room, while the Kurt Siza gets more seriously with his attacks.

Will used Time Stop to rush to the other side of the room, striking down heartless on the way. But the Time Stop doesn't stopped Viper. With the time they took to destroy the three Hunters and the Kurt Siza, Viper recovered two of his hands, and got a random sword and the Heartless' one, and with his tail grabbed a double-edge axe.

Kuran used a dark corridor and appears above Viper, letting himself drop on him, his blade ramming into the head of him, but he spotted it and got the blade with his fangs, and slammed him against the ground.

Groaning Kuran threw a few daggers, hitting one of his eyes, which hissed and tried to chop him with one of the blades. But he dodges, throwing the daggers again, trying to blind him temporarily, which succeeds, opening the chance for an attack.

But Viper did a circular attack with the tail with the Axe, trying to hit him.

But Kuran dodges it and attacks once again to get the head

Will Slashed at the stomach leaving the snake open. And Kuran slams his Keyblade into the neck, sending him to the ground, where he began to defend himself with the tail and his blades. THought by the attacks of Will and Kuran, the blades were sent away or while the tail got cut away, piece by piece

Eventually the two left the snake as a disembodied torso. Will stabbed a piece of the tail with his Katana picking it up and bite into it. But tasted extremely fatal... Worser that the worse meal they had in their life.

Kuran looks at his reaction "Perhaps I should try to cock it? I mean… a terrible cock and a terrible ingredient… perhaps something tasty comes up"

"No, alright? Just no." Will stated before burning the piece, to which he found it tasting better.

"You can joke all that you want." Said Viper, still with his head on his torso. "You don't know in what you're. Saving the princesses? Defying Lilith? Don't made me laugh. I bet that in the moment you meet Lilith and discover the truth about her, all your beliefs and faith on what you believe will fall as a rock from the space. It would be fun see your face when that happens." He said and began to laugh.

"Sad thing is that you might be right about that...But it does not change that fact that your lunch." Will said before cutting off Viper's head.

That caused that the body began to shine and exploded into a black cloud, having no trace of him save for the pieces that Will cooked up.

"Kuran, seriously, you gotta try this." He said offering him a piece.

he took it and tastes. After munching for some time he just said "needs some salt"

Suddenly the door opened, and everyone was there, with Genie in front, disguised as Rambo with a weapon that seemed a mix of gatling gun, bazooka, missile launcher and blaster.

"Okay, evil snake! We're here and we will end with you!" Said Genie, but then looked around. "And the Devil?"

"Kinda late to the party there...Want some?" Will offered a piece of Viper's tail.

"The Devil, is dead?" Rasoul asked, his head over Genie's shoulder.

"As dead as a devil can be" told Kuran "You should taste it to give your opinion"

"And where you got that?" Asked Eden, near of the big group.

"Oh this is the Devil...Man this is good." Will smiled as he happily continued to eat.

But the people got sick by only think that. But before of reply, the sphere where Jasmine was shined, and when she got free, the castle turned from his dark state to a white arabian one, and everyone that was a bronze statue returned to normal again. And the princess floated to the ground.

"And another one done" told Kuran "Should we stay for a talk or leave now?"

Will wanted to answer, but felt some Heartless near the palace, he stored the rest of the meat in his bag before getting his blades ready.

"Great" told Kuran and went out with Will

They got outside the castle, and they found a group of Heartless, waiting them. "So much for the others taking care of them" told Kuran, his keyblade out and a darkness blade on the other hand.

"I'f it's not one problem it's another." Will sighed.

"You think you can mess with this?" Said a knowed voice.

"What the?" asks Kuran, looking for the source

"Oh god now what!?"

"You beaten all the heartless you found until here. You're beating the Devils, with the problems we had for get business with their mistress. Maybe if they can't, maybe the Fallen, or that mad necromancer can deal with you."

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you talking about!?" Will demanded.

"I have a bad feeling" told Kuran, gripping his weapons harder.

Suddenly a black corridor appeared under them and fell inside.

While, in the sinister throne room, Lilith was seeing what was happening with the mirror, while Null was laughing on the ground.

"Seems that made a deal with the Heartless gang was a good idea, after all." She said, and then looked to Null. "It's funny to you?"

"AHAHAHAH OH MY GOD! Did you see that those two literally ATE Viper!" She looked Null, suddenly angry. "I mean they chopped him up fried him and then freakn' ATE him! Holy- That had to be the best thing I've ever seen! No matter how many times I look at it- I mean that was so freakin' awesome! They just ATE him!" Null said before continuing to laugh

The next thing Null knew was that his face against a wall, with a headache that made him forget the scene.

"Ugh, what happened?" He wondered before looking over to Lilith who was still glaring at him."If I said anything to make you mad….I'm not apologizing."

"You have no idea about the origin of the Devil, so not say it again." She said. "And as apology, you will take your bodyguards and follow them."

"You're giving me the wrong kind of punishment if this is supposed to be an apology." Null said before he left.

"Ah, and if you fail me this time..." She only said, and was enough for made him sweat.

"Yeah, yeah...Says the girl who has yet to keep her end of our bargain."

Will and Kuran got out of the Dark Corridor, landing on their buts. When they looked around, they saw that they were on a graveyard.

"I cannot believe I fell for my own trick…" told Kuran

"In hindsight, It was only a matter of time before such irony would happen." Will stated.

"So… where are we?"

"Beats me."

"We better look around" told Kuran "Because I have a very odd feeling"

They wander around the graveyard, until be near of a corner, and when they wanted know it, they we aimed by two girls, who jumped from the corner. One of them was a female elf with green hair, green robe with a bow, and surprisingly big breasts, surely around C-cup, wielding a bow; and the second girl was a human blonde girl with red clothes with plate protections on it, wielding a katana.

After of a while, appeared near the girls, a third one. A red haired girl with pink robes.

But as they looked at the third girl… Kuran and Will looked at each other and Will said "Kuran… we have a problem…"


	21. Dark Lord 1

Kairi walked around the inside of a old private crypt, while her companions had an eye on the new people that just they found, before of run inside the crypt.

"Oh, my… how did we get in this mess?" She asked, thinking about what just happened.

The three girls were confused, seeing the odd reactions of the two mysterious boys talking between them.

"You...are Kairi...Right?" One of them asked.

"Will… that is the dumbest question I ever heard." told Kuran while waving a hand to her "Because look at her! How can't she not be?"

"I'm just trying to make sure this is not some kind of trick." Will said before examining her.

"...Ok yeah she's Kairi."

"Rena, you have a idea of what's going on?" Asked Kairi to the elf.

"Sincerely, I have no idea." Rena said.

"They act as… if they believe that you were death or something." Said the blonde, Edea Lee.

"Really? For start, I don't know them." Replied Kairi.

"How about we just ask her about Lilith?" suggested Kuran to Will "If she doesn't know about her then we are no longer in this universe." Edea heard them when he said 'universe'.

"Sorry, but you're saying that you aren't from this, universe?" Edea asked, and the two girls looked confused.

"Will and I are from two different universes to be exact" told Kuran

"Oh, then that can explain your reactions." Said Edea, and Rena and Kairi looked her. "I had my own experience about universes, remember?"

They nodded, and then Rena looked them. "The energy they generate, is similar to yours, Kairi, but only similar."

"They're… keybearers or… summoners?" Asked Kairi.

"Keybearers" told Kuran "But funny… the Kairi I know is a summoner as well"

"Freaking Chocobo." Will mumbled as he rub his cheek.

Edea and Rena lowered their weapons and the three walked to them, and Edea began. "How you got here?"

"We sort of...Fell into a trap and was sent here." Will explained. Kuran sighs "Yeah… hurts my pride since it was my favorite form of trap"

"That's what I call 'ironic'." Rena said.

"Heh, yeah. Anyway sorry for the weird reaction from before. It's just before we were sent here we were on a mission to free the Princesses of actually the other Princesses, truth is we don't really know what exactly happened to you." Will said.

Kairi looked him confused, but then got a call from her communicator in her ear. "Yeah, Eve?"

"Kairi, I detect some signals, and one of them generates a large signal of darkness!" Said Eve from the communicator.

"And where is?" Rena asked.

"It is front of Kairi!" She yelled.

Suddenly the three aimed their weapons to who was in front of her: Kuran.

"Should I call Maluz to help you out on this?" asks Kuran sarcastic "i am pretty aware of my strong darkness connection"

"Don't worry, he's harmless." Will said.

"Really? You don't work for Xehanort, Maleficent or the Fallen?" Asked Kairi

"Haven't met Xehanort yet, don't know much of the Fallen and Maleficent. While I have past with her, its rather because of my father. Next time I see her I shove her present into the head" replied Kuran, while generating a sword made of pure darkness in his hand

"Hmm... If you all are dealing with the Fallen too, then it's safe to assume that this universe is strongly similar to the one we were just at..." Will pondered.

The three looked them and then downed their weapons and Kairi replied. "Well, Xeharont and Maleficent wants me by clear reasons, but the Fallen, they just appeared after of around 15 years of inactivity, and three demonesses, a cat-like warlock and a mad man turned into a robotic AI wants me death." Said Kairi. "Is the only I know of them.

"Well knowing our luck, I bet Null, one of the dimensional heartless and somebody we yet have to meet wants us dead as well" told Kuran "Well… most of us because Will here is a bit unkillable"

The three looked Will, doubting if that's true.

"Will… should we prove it or just wait for some unfortunate event?" asks Kuran.

"It would be funny to wait for it." He said.

"Okay, this starts to take the word 'odd' to a new level." Commented Edea.

Suddenly the ground began to shake suddenly, but then stopped.

"What was that?" Asked Kairi.

Edea turned to a side, and then looked in front with a deadpanned face. "Pals, we have problems."

They looked to the same side, and turned to front with the very same face. "Yeah, serious problems, indeed." Said Kairi.

Just on a side began appear from the ground a large sea of zombies, literally 'rising from their graves'

"Will… which game developer came up for this cliche like setting?"

"An easier question would be: Who hasn't." Will said summoning his Keyblade.

"Point" told Kuran, making a few daggers and threw them at the nearest zombies while getting his Keyblade out

Rena shot some magic arrows against some zombies, while Edea and Kairi dealt with the nearest ones, but they were too many.

"Any idea before of end being their meal?" Edea asked, decapitating a zombie.

"Running to a safe place while Will covers the back?" offers Kuran, swinging an axe to cut a row down, followed by spinning a spear around. "Or… THIS!" holding a hand out, forming a dark corridor close to them

"Go in there!" was the keybearers command

"Sure that is safe?" Rena asked, having doubts about the dark corridor...

"NOT ASK AND RUN INSIDE QUICKLY!" Said Kairi and pushed Edea and Rena inside, running to their destination, soon followed by Will and Kuran.

Kairi returned to the reality after of think about the incident, and then looked to Kuran and Will. "Okay, we now we want to know everything. Who are you, and why are you here?"

"I think we already told you what we were doing" told Kuran. "As for names: This is Will and I am Kuran Yuma"

"Yeah, and I suppose that this sudden incident is 'accidentally', right?" Edea asked.

"At least not caused by us" countered Kuran

"Then who caused this?" Kairi asked.

"The Fallen not, indeed." Replied Rena. "That zombies weren't the usual Zombie type Fallen."

"So there just normal Zombies?" Will asked.

"Is possible. After all, this world seems to be cursed." Said Rena.

"But if that's true, we must break the curse. Or else…" Said Edea

"For that we should better find somebody who could tell us about the curse" told Kuran and then everybody stared at behind him. "Let me guess… a living skeleton with a single eye, some odd armor, and missing jaw is standing behind me?" spoke Kuran with a deadpan

"Standing behind you not, but..." Kairi said, signaling behind him.

Just where the tomb of the crypt was, there was a skeleton with the description that Kuran gave, which just sat on the stone bed, as if something was talking in his head.

"Kya! This starts to get odder for moments!" Yelped Edea.

"Confirmed, the curse reanimate the dead." Said Rena.

"Err, sorry if we disturbed you." Said a voice… from inside the skull!

"I think nothing can surpass this on odd." Said Edea, and Kairi nodded, adding. "Somebody I know could confuse this world with Halloween Town."

"Sora right?"

Will examined the skeleton for a moment. "Hmmm….I know I've seen you before. But I can't remember the name." The skeleton appeared to want to say something, but Will interupted. "No no, don't tell me, I can get it." He said thinking hard.

After a few moments a name popped into his head.

"Sir Daniel Fortesque the great Hero of Gallowmere, If I'm not mistaken."

"hero? This guy?" asks Kuran "I have my doubts"

The skeleton looked Kuran offended, but then sat on the stone bed.

"Excuse him, he actually awaken." Said the voice inside the skull, appearing to be a small green thing with a eye, looking across the empty eye slot.

"And you are?" Kairi asked.

"Oh sorry. While usually the corpse's skulls have just worms, Dan is honoured of have the great genie Al Zalam."

"A genie?" Said Edea. "Sorry if I doubt it."

"Truly, we the genies lives trapped within the lamps. That is bad, and very oily for the skin, but far worse, let me you, is when the evil sorcerer tricks you, and traps you inside the skull of a cowardly knight." Al said, and the skeleton, Daniel felt offended by that, shaking his head. "You say I lie? Well, if you're busy being dead, we all just sit back and watch Zarok destroy Gallowmere once more." By only naming 'Zarok', he panicked and jumped behind the table. That reaction made Will slap his forehead.

"You know this Zarok?" Asked Rena to Will.

"He was a court jester who had been practicing dark magic to raise an army of the dead. It was Sir Dan here that had led a militia against him and had been know as a great hero well over one hundred years ago." He explained.

"Yeah, but I was there that fateful day, that's only a story." Said Al but Dan tried to shut up him. "Say what you want, but I saw you hanging back, pretending to tie your bootlace, and getting hit by the first stray arrow!"

"But he is a hero or not?" Asked Edea, completely confused.

"History will forever know him as one...Even if he WAS the first poor guy to die." Will said.

The skeleton sighed beaten. "Come on, I know you're a tough guy deep you. We can work with that!"

"Okay, what we can get helping you?" Rena asked.

"If we don't stop Zarok, this curse can attract the Fallen here, and the things can get worse." Said Kairi.

"Assuming it already hasn't" Will added.

"Eve could have detected them." Replied Rena.

"And who is Eve?" asked Kuran

"A friend from my world, a Nasod girl that actually is in the Gummi Ship, watching the world." Rena answered.

"While we're on the topic of introduction, what about you two?" Asked Will.

"Oh, sorry, with all this problems we forgot present ourselves." Said Rena. "I'm Rena, a elf from Elrios."

"And I'm Edea Lee, daughter of Braev Lee, Marshal of Eternia's Duchy." Said Edea.

"A pleasure." Will smiled.

"Eternia?" asked Kuran "Do you happen to come from Luxendarc?"

"Yeah." Edea replied. "Why you ask?"

"Have been there once" told Kuran "Three years ago. Is your Eternia a neverending spring land as well?"

"You was wrong. Eternia is a neverending WINTER land." Said Edea.

"That's one drastic difference" told Kuran surprised "Back to the main topic"

"That fact right now is that Zarok is back and has cursed this world with his undead army. Can't have that now can we?" Will stated.

"True." Said Kairi and then looked Dan. "And maybe we can help him to take down that mad wizard." Then Dan looked them.

"Yes, is a good idea." Said Al inside the skull.

"For that we better leave this crypt and graveyard… and where does our yet to be seen friend have his home?"

"Is said that he has large fortress floating somewhere around Gallowmere." Said Al.

"Either if that info is useful, first we must get outta here." Said Kairi and then talked to her ear communicator. "Eve, is safe get outside?"

"There still are zombies around the graveyard, but not the large sea that I spotted before." Said Eve from the communicator and Kairi communiqued it to the others.

"Well with that said: Let's get going." Will said and tried to open a Dark Corridor… but isn't worked.

"Don't tell me it is blocked now"

"Well….Damn." He sighed.

"I guess were taking the long way…"

"And how we got outside this crypt?" Asked Rena.

Kairi found a book near the tomb and read it. "This book says that if somebody buried was still 'alive', must use a rune somewhere in the crypt for open the door."

"Sounds simple… too simple"

They looked around, until they found a rune inside of one of the rooms in the crypt, and using it they opened the door, getting outside the crypt.

When out, they found a small horde of Zombies which was quickly dealt with. And when they found the exit of the graveyard, they discovered that they needed a key for open it, and was just in the mausoleum on the only hill found in the graveyard.

"Such a nice detour"

After the long detour to the hill, at his feet, they found a old man with odd clothes similar to a mage, holding a trident at the mausoleum entrance. "Ohhh nooo… YOU'RE back." The mage reacted after spot Daniel. "Looking like something from a butcher's dustbin. And what's that SMELL? Eau de-Composition?"

Edea smelled Dan. "Now he mention it, yes." That two comments offended Dan.

"Well, you're too late, anyway." He said, ignoring the people NEAR Dan. "My army has already risen from the grave. Still, never mind, eh? Chalk it up as yet another of your inglorious failures." He said and began to laugh, but suddenly cough. "I really need to work on that mocking laugh." He commented and then went inside the building.

"He is who I believe he is?" Kairi asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup that's Zarok. Ugly little bastard ain't he?" Will confirmed.

"Yeah, very ugly." Said Rena.

"Now that we have him here, we can deal with him now." Said Edea.

"Edea… trust my expertise on these things. We won't get him now. Sort of cliche and the rest would break something" told Kuran "But at least we could try, get the key get out and try to deal with every shit on this world until we finally go to his castle and kill him. Knowing our luck we will face probably a dragon and meet death on the way."

"Please, don't try to scare us." Said Kairi. "Enough we have with was we already saw."

"If I were trying to scare you, I would tell you about Maluz" told Kuran "This guy is a real scare"

"Nothing compared to Null in my opinion." Will stated.

"Null?" Edea asked.

"He's...A messed up Heartless. And since were traveling together you'll more than likely meet him soon." Will stated.

"And any detail about him that we need to know?" Edea asked

"Humanoid appearance and as a mask covering his whole head, but is most intimidating feature is that he can wield a Keyblade." He explained.

"Great, just great…" Kairi groaned. "Anything else?"

"He's immortal…" Everyone, either Dan and Al, looked Will shocked. "You heard that right."

"Deal with him must be worse that deal with a stubborn camel in the middle of a desert in Summer." Said Al.

"You have no idea…" Will sighed.

"Anyway, let's get up there for catch Zarok, or at least get the key." Said Kairi.

"I agree with you here" told Kuran

"If you are going to go to the mausoleum… do you do me a favor?" asks a voice and Kuran groans "WIll… is in this world ANY time related object or being?"

The three girls looked confused and turned to who said that. And they found a white Hedgehog looking at them.

"You again?"

"yes me again"

"And you're?"

"Wodahs" was the simple reply and Kuran asks "What do you want?"

"Simple: In the tomb is a hourglass. I want to ask you to bring it to me! And if you want to ask why I don't get it myself: This place has a spell that prevents anybody with time spells to enter. Not counting keybearers. And it should be for your advantage as well: Does Bravely Second ring a bell?"

If was possible, everybody could had a ? on their heads.

"An interesting Ability. I thought Edea would know what I am talking about" told Wodahs, but then thought she could had not use something has that. "An interesting ability… lets you make a free move with the enemy giving no chance to counter. A variation of the stop spell but much more potent. No stop spell existing could counter this ability"

"Eeeeh, sure that will work in this situation?" 'Babbled' Dan.

"Three times before it has to recharge" told Wodahs.

"And how long needs to recharge?" Asked Edea.

"24 hours for all three uses." told the hedgehog "Thought it starts recharging after the first use so for example if you use it now, it take only 8 hours to be completely recharged"

"Are you sure? And why you want us to get that hourglass?"

"Ask them" told Wodahs and points to Kuran and Will "Me for my part I am leaving. Once you deal with this world's problem, I collect the hourglass from you"

And with that he disappears.

"This is natural for you?" Rena asked. "Because seems be a magnet for odd things."

"You have no idea" told Kuran.

"And what happen with him and this hourglass?"

"From what it sounds he wants it. He is collecting all sort of time related magic to do something crazy that will freeze up a lot of alternate universes in time" told Kuran

"And… why you help him?" Said Rena. "Play with the time is dangerous. I heard stories of somebody that got sealed inside the time space itself by play with that powers."

"It's usually dangerous when you're new to it. The more you use it the more you can handle, At least that's how it is for me." Will said.

"Anyway, let's get that key, find that hourglass, and hope not use it without reason." Said Rena.

"And about your question with helping him: I never recalled that I said that we are helping him willingly. He just has a knack to make us work in his way"

"In fact: I have half a mind to find and then break it right in front of him. But enough talking, let's get going." Will said before moving ahead.

Kuran agreed and moved with him, blade ready.

The three girls and Dan also moved, and after of have a lot of problems with undeads, skeletons and rolling rocks, soon reached the Mausoleum. Soon them went inside, finding Zarok behind some jails.

"Ohhh, Dan. Daniel. Dannikins. You are so persistent; I'll give you that." Zarok said. "But then so are beggar's babies, and I trample those underfoot, too!" Then he sighs. "Look, you really must get it into your thick, exposed cranium. You, neither your allies, CANNOT stop me from conquering Gallowmere."

"That's what do you think." Said Kairi.

"Ha, already I have transformed the populace into servile zombies and drained the sunlight from the skies, withering many a tomato plant in the process. How could a spindly monovisual carcass like YOU reverse the momentum of such a epic master plan!"

"The only thing we need to do is get rid of you." Will stated pointing his Keyblade at the sorcerer.

"Maybe, maybe. But you see where your stubbornness hag got you? Do you SEE?" Asked Zarok. "All you're trapped forever in this necropolis!"

"Really?" Edea asked.

"Still you could always discuss your predicament with my good friend up there." He said, showing a showcase of a monster behind him. "I'm sure he'd do his best to help you!" He then laughed.

"We have to beat THAT?" Edea asked, staring the showcase.

"Sadly I can't hang about to listen the musical twang of your tendons. My army is amassed and it will not be long before my scouts locate the Demon Claw that will unlock my beloved Shadow Demons!"

"Sure the things will get worse if that happens." Commented Rena while Dan 'yawned'

"I must return home to oversee the invasion of this pathetic realm. And possibly take a power-nap." Finished Zarok.

"Sorry, but you will not take that nap." Said Rena and shot a mana arrow from her bow to Zarok, but this one disappeared in a red cloud curtain, missing the shot, hitting the showcase instead, but without break it. Suddenly the showcase began to move and from it appeared a large red demon made of glass, with a beating heart of glass inside his glass ribs.

"Was worth a try" admits Kuran and got two blades out, through the other was hold in an reverse grip and he was surrounded by a black smoke

"Just a little Question Rena… if I hand you an arrow out of darkness, would you shoot it at an exposed spot, preferable a weak spot?" wondered Kuran

"Well, I could try, but with a normal bow. This one only shots mana arrows." She said. "But maybe we could find a bow here that you can use. I see that you're all melee, without many ranged attacks."

"True." told Kuran "And it is more… about asking you to shoot a bomb" told Kuran, while offering a dark arrow.

"What do you mean with that?" She asked

"The arrow is like a bomb" told Kuran "Highly concentrated darkness, which explodes whenever I want"

"I understand, but still we should need a normal bow for that."

"Why not yours?" asks Kuran "Because I was thinking to send it with yours"

The Glass Demon threw a curtain of glass daggers, forcing them to duck for avoid them.

"If I can say something, a mana bow can only work with mana arrows, because needs mana for create the string." Said Al. "For that you should use a bow with a string."

"Can we talk about this later?" Will said as he swatted away any shard that flew towards him with his blades.

"True! We will find a bow later!" Said Kairi, jumping to a side seeing the monster jumping over them, and everybody moved aside.

Kuran grabbed his Arrow and changes it into a dagger which he threw at the monster, but it bounced when clashed with the body.

"Damm!"

Will threw his Keyblade, hitting the monster in the face.

The Glass Demon looked him and threw some daggers to him

"We need a crack" told Kuran "Then we could try to blow it up" giving them an idea what he was thinking, but without warning the monster began to float and his chest opened, showing his glass heart, which was preparing some type of attack.

"You're the expert, any idea of what will do now?" Asked Al to Will.

"Come on that heart piece is practically saying 'HIT ME'. Just don't linger on it for too long." He responded.

"In this case" told Kuran and threw a few more daggers, making sure they explode on impact.

The impacts cracked the heart glass a little, but the heart shot a beam to them, but they dogged it.

"You said nothing about that the heart SHOOTS a beam." Said Kairi to Will.

"I SAID DON'T LINGER ON IT FOR A REASON!" He countered.

"Less talk and more shoot!" Said Edea

"Yeah" told Kuran, throwing more daggers and his Keyblade whenever he got it back.

Kairi sent some Fira and Blizzara against the heart, while Rena shot some arrows against it too, keeping moving around while Will shot a Mega Flare.

"When is the heart showing again?"

"We must wait sure." Said Kairi.

"I hope not too long" told Kuran and threw more daggers

They kept attacking him, while he retaliated them more aggressively, until he began again to prepare his 'heart attack'.

"Who came to this idea?" asks Kuran "Sounds crazy"

"Tell it to me." Babbled Daniel, throwing some daggers to it.

Then Kairi looked Kuran. "What could happen if a Fira hits one of that explosive daggers?"

"Never tried it." told Kuran "Since these daggers are made of darkness"

"Let's see what happens." Said Kairi.

"Alright" he told and threw an extra charged one.

When impacted, Kairi shot a Fira against the dagger, causing a large explosion of fire and darkness, that shattered completely the heart, and without it, the demon fell to the ground, shattering into pieces, leaving only what seemed a key made of glass.

"I don't want be near of that explosion." Commented Edea.

Dan walked to the key and grabbed it.

"And where is this hourglass supposed to be?" asked Kuran

"Good question." Will stated.

"Should we look?"

"If is a time control tool, surely something could get odd around it."

"Like… shards floating in the air?"

"Well, if they float because time is stopped, yes."

"You mean like that?" Will asked, pointing to what Kuran was talking about.

Some of the shards in what the Glass demon shattered were, in fact, floating in the air, as if the time had stopped on them.

"Yeah, is possible."

"And who goes to look?" Al asked, and everyone got away of Daniel, making him sigh. "Don't worry, pal, I'm with you. After all, I have no option."

Dan began to open the tombs that were in the area near the shards, and soon found what seemed an hourglass, and he grabbed it.

"I think, if so powerful is this hourglass, I think we could get something from it." Commented Al.

"And leave that hourglass at the hands of anybody? No, thanks." Said Rena.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Said Kairi.

After get outside the mausoleum, and open the door, cursing to who though on put the keyhole of such door UNDER A BROKEN BRIDGE away of it, only reachable crossing a river, they were able to get to the route that got outside the graveyard. But still they needed to find a form of follow Zarok.

"Any idea of where go now?" Kairi asked.

"How about we go to the city and look what the situation is there? Perhaps we are lucky and find somebody who could tell us more" told Kuran "We just have to watch out for zombified people."

"And any freak we can find there." Said Kairi.

They walked around, until they found somebody with black robes without head, and with a large scythe. "Greeting strangers, I am Death. It is I who ease the passage of lost souls on their final journey… The hours are hell but I wanted a job working with people."

Everybody, included Will, got white seeing him, and the only who 'talked' was Dan. "Hello Mr Death."

"I bet this is the Death of this world." Suggested Rena.

"But hold, you three, the girls, aren't a little away of your worlds, isn't?" Commented Death looking Kairi and the others girls. Then looked Kuran and Will. "And you two... seems you aren't from this universe. But you, have we not meet before?" He asked to Dan, until he remembered it. "Sir Daniel Fortesque! I've done you once already… I never forget a corpse." He said.

"It's that pesky Zarok!" He continued. "I'm up to my eye sockets in the ex-deceased. Business hasn't been this brisk since the great Massacre of Mellowmede, I may have to take on an intern."

"Since we are here to deal with him, how about you give us some info we could work with?" suggested Kuran "And… does a guy exist named Maluz? Or Ynsadi?"

"Well, if they don't got here, I have no idea." Death said. "But, help you fight Zarok? Of course, if only to get some rest. I'd be off on holiday, topping up my tan if it wasn't for that evil madman!" He accepted. "But there IS a way to stop him…"

"Please, go on…" babbled Dan.

"What is that way you're talking about?" Asked Kairi.

"You'll need the ANUBIS STONE. It was used by Zarok 100 years ago to create an un-dead army… the very army that you fought on the day of your… er… arrow-based mishap." Death explained, and Dan looked depressed, knowing what he meant. "After that most bloody of battles, the Gallowmere people acquired the stone. To prevent its power used again for evil, they broke it into four and gave each piece to a trusted member of the realm." He continued. "You'll will need to find all four pieces to use the Stone's power. Then you can summon an army that can compete with Zarok's elite guard: The terrifying Fazguls."

"I take it you know where these pieces are?" Will implied.

"Well, I've seen and heard things on my deathly duties. I could write a book, you know… of course, no publisher would touch it. All they want these days is romantic fiction and epic poems."

"I'm more of a fantasy adventure guy myself…"

"Fantasy" told Kuran

"Anyway… one piece was buried with the great Mullock chief. His tomb is in this very cemetery. The Mayor of Sleeping Village inherited a piece from his predecessor, and knows it's current whereabouts. There's a rumour that the witch of Pumpkin Gorge has a piece in her possession, although she may have put that about herself for drum some tourists fortune-telling trades. Ah yes, and the fourth and final piece is in possession of the deceased King of Gallowmere." Dan suddenly got in a military salute. "Assuming he IS still deceased. You never know these days, do you? But if he IS, it'll will be locked in his castle vault, okay?"

"So, one is here, other is in the village, other in that place, and the fourth in the castle. Okay." Said Kairi.

"Thank you." Thanked Dan.

"You're very welcome. Now go and stop Zarok, before he drives me to a early grave."

"Driving Death to the grave?" asked Kuran "That… is an odd way to say… the Mayor first?"

"The first stone is just near here, so is better get it first." Said Kairi.

"That's why I asked" he admits "Let's go"

They walked until they soon found a massive tomb, surely from the said Mullock. Soon they discover that in the top of the large tomb was possible dig. Kuran soon created three shovels with darkness: One for him, one for Will, and the last for Dan.

"Why not they too?" Dan 'asked', signaling the girls.

"You want us to do the dirt work?" Asked Rena, joking.

"A real knight shouldn't force three young girls to do such a work." Edea taunted.

"And, my heart is pure light. The shovel could disappear if I touch it." Finished Kairi.

"If you were Maluz: Yes. You? Explosion" told Kuran "Tried it with the Kairi I know to give her some options to her summoning and Keyblade skills by handing over throwing knives…"

"just start digging." Will said as he began to do so.

Dan sighed and began to dig with the other two, until they found what they were looking. "Ah a piece of the Anubis Stone!" exclaimed Al. "It's power and worth is unimaginable! I know a bar where can get cash for this." Suddenly Dan hugged it tightly when he heard this bad idea.

"Now that we have this, we should get moving before any unpleasing surprise shows up" told Kuran, thought they turned as the earth shook for a moment and Kuran sighed "Me and my big mouth…"

In front of them were now three Axe Armors, ready for combat.

"Fallen, just opportunistic." Kairi sighed.

"Oy, it's always something." Will sighed before summoning his Keyblade.

One of the armors threw his chakra-like axe against Edea, which blocked it with her katana, but the other two threw their weapons to the keybearers.

Will knocked the weapon away with his own katana before stabbing the Fallen with his Keyblade.

Kuran had a shield up to block the hit before going in and starts cutting his opponent.

The attacked Fallen disappeared releasing the heart and soul on them, while Rena shot a pair of arrows that hit on chest and head, destroying the third one.

"If when you say something and something bad happens, please, shut up." Said Al to Kuran.

"Sorry?" Said Kuran.

"Let's get outside this place and find the remaining pieces." Said Kairi.

The group leaved the tomb and reached to a squared courtyard between the cemetery and the outside, but when they got inside, both doors suddenly closed, with Dan 'comically' eye-popping looking the door behind them.

"And now what?" Asked Edea.

"Hehehehe, hey, having fun in the cemetery?" Asked a very AWFUL known voice for Kuran and Will.

"Null? Seriously? are you following us to the end of our days?"

The group looked around, until found a humanoid-like heartless sitting on one of the wolf-like statues over the door.

"That's Null?" Kairi asked.

"Yes… Will's heartless and uncomfortably unkillable like Will."

"Okay." Said Edea.

"Yeah, and for your info, I'm only here because Lilith 'ordered' me to follow you, but I like how the things are going in this world. Is… entertaining." Said Null.

"You have a sick humor" told Kuran "How was it to run without head by the way?"

"Say whatever you want, but I'm busy now looking around, but I can leave my guys to deal with you." Said Null and soon they were surrounded by Fallen, 5 of them being armors with short swords, another 5 carrying heavy shields and spiked maces, and 5 ones holding bows.

Kuran didn't hesitate a single moment to pull his blades out.

Will threw his Keyblade at one with a bow before blasting it with a barrage of ice icicles. And another one found Kurans keyblade on the head

Rena shot to the shield user Fallen, distracting them time enough for Edea for reach their back and attack them from behind, while Kairi attacked with her keyblade to the sword user Fallen.

Another was about to strike from behind only for Will to push her out of the way, getting sliced in half as a result.

"Damn it!"

Dan looked shocked what happened to Will. And so the other girls.

"What the?" Asked Rena, shocked.

"cannot help but… Pull yourself together Will!" told Kuran, while slicing the next fallen the head off

Will's lower half jumped up and kicked away a Fallen that was about to attack Dan.

Dan looked more confused at that.

"Dan! Hey, Dan, wake up! We have things to do!" Said Al from his skull, snapping him from his confusion.

Daniel shook his head and holding his blade began to attack blindly against the fallen, either spinning his torso 360 degrees at times.

Thought one time he hit a shield from Kuran who just told "Watch out where you swing this thing! here are others as well"

"Yeah, I might be immortal, but the others aren't." Will's disembodied upper half said.

"And will… I made this joke already BUT pull yourself together!"

"I would but these guys aren't giving me the chance to." He countered.

"Would a free fall of… sixty meters time enough?"

"I suppose it would."

"If you're thinking on use a Dark Corridor, they're blocked." said Kairi, dealing with one of the bodyguards.

"Just leave me give you space." Rena said and began to shoot arrows to who was near of Will.

Eventually Will got himself in one piece before slicing through the remaining Fallen.

"Okay, is over alrea-" Said Edea, before of slash behind her, where was Null, who jumped away of her.

"You have good senses for your age, but the next time you will not avoid me." Null said, but then felt that was touching something with a hand, and when he turned his head, found that the hand was just on one of Rena's large breasts, and she was blushing, angry. "Uh oh."

"YOU PERVERT, GET LOST!" Yelled Rena and with a punch sent Null flying across the gate, soon disappearing from their view.

"Nice punching arm." Will smiled.

And Kuran made a few more steps away and told to Will "Will… make sure she doesn't get an energy drink"

"Rrrright…."

"Better. NO energy drinks for ANYBODY."

Rena looked them, still with his angry face. And Kuran jumps on Will's arms who gave him a deadpan look.

"Looks at her face"

"Scary." Will said before dropping Kuran on the ground. "Let's move on already."

"You know Will… you could have played along this joke"

"Yeah, I could have…" Will said smiling to himself.

"Hate you"

Soon they got out the graveyard, and now they had to choose between two zones: reach Sleeping Village or the Pumpkin gorge.

"So where to next?" Will asked.

"Let's do two groups. One will go to the Sleeping Village, and other to the Pumpkin gorge." Suggested Kairi.

"Sounds like a plan. so who goes where?"

"Village" told Kuran "I don't want to run into a witch… too many problems in the past"

"I go to the Village too." said Kairi.

"I will go with you." Said Rena.

"So, that leaves me, Dan and Will to the Pumpkin gorge." Said Edea.

"Then it's settled."


	22. Dark Lord 2

Kuran and Kairi were walking together with Rena to the town and Kuran wondered to the princess, "How is it going between you and Sora in this universe?"

"Well, I don't know what to say." Kairi replied. "He is actually a little busy training for deal with Xehanort and his… 'copies', how he said."

"Yeah… my universe is dealing with this matter as well. Though he is still looking for a 13th vessel, and we have a murderous cat which is hunting down everybody who has a keyblade or is connected with darkness."

"Ah, we too have that problem… but luckily he hasn't found a fitting one."

"Mind telling more?" asked Kuran.

"I don't know the details, but a thing is sure, he can't start his war now, less get me, and much less touch me." Said Kairi.

"And why can't he touch you?" wondered Kuran.

She sighs and moves her hair a little, showing a small magic circle on the back of her neck. "A mysterious woman put this on me in Radiant Garden; just before my first encounter with the Fallen. When Braig came to kidnap me, every time he touched me, he was sent flying away of me."

"This… won't happen if I touch you like pushing you out of the way or something?" asked Kuran carefully

"No, Genie told me that it only affects the members of the Organization XIII that have Xehanort's heart." She answered. "And he told me that who created this seal was a so called 'Abyssal Lord', a king of the 'hell' or 'Abyss'. I still have no idea who of the existing four made it."

"Much like in this one Roleplay I appear in… I think I can guess the rest." told Kuran, confusing Kairi a little. "Then I shouldn't show up in the time I… nah! Let's cut the spoilers here."

He then reached behind him to get his bottle but found instead a can, "I should have left these energy drinks with Will."

"And what are those energy drinks?" Rena asked.

"Let's just say… if I would hand some of them over to you, this chapter would be M-rated really quick for a reason."

"Chapter?" Rena asked.

"In other words; we could fill an erotic book after drinking it." sighed Kuran.

"I don't want know where you got that." Kairi replied. "I got it from Will, who gets it from one of his wives."

"Wives? He has more than one?" Rena asked.

"Two! Both dragons." told Kuran, both looking at him shocked. "He is a half dragon after all. Long, complicated story."

"I see." Said Kairi.

Then he found his bottle with water and drank a bit as they reach the town, "Here we are."

Then he carefully opened the door and looked into the town, and they hid when they saw a small fat man being taken by some robotic soldier to Zarok.

"'Ey! Stop! You can't do this to me! I'm the Mayor, I am!" Said the small man.

"I can do what I like, you foolish potbelly. Now once again, WHERE is the shadow demon CLAW?" Asked Zarok to the Mayor. "I can't say! I'll not betray my constituency! Not in an election year!"

"Oh, you misguided assortment of porky scratchings…" sighs Zarok, "To the asylum with him! He'll remember soon enough - once he's spent a few nights slopping out with a possessed lunatic!"

Soon some of his guards took the Mayor away. "By 'eck, you'll not get away with this!"

"A traditional, but factually inaccurate, statement." countered Zarok "Captain! Tear this pathetic village apart. The Claw will be here somewhere! And don't forget to check in fat boy's biscuit barrel." He ordered.

Kuran looked to the girls, "Something tells me we have to hurry to save this major before he gets mad."

"Yeah." Kairi said, but then saw that Zarok's henchmen took somebody more to him: a strange woman apparently wearing only a corset that only came to cover the breasts and lower parts, with long gloves and boots. It seems a normal woman if it were not for her purely dark hair, the black tail behind her, the two long bat wings in her back and the two horns on her head, without counting the eyes, which were red blood; a Succubus that somehow Kairi knew. "That's Morrigan? Oh oh…"

"Who're you?" Zarok asked to the woman.

"Sorry for present myself as this: I'm Morrigan, one of the Dark Lord's Three Devil Wives." Presented the Succubus.

"The Three Devil Wives, uh?" Zarok said, and remembered something. "Oh, yeah, I know you. Tell me something; why did you break your word of aid to conquest Gallowmere FIFTEEN YEARS AGO?! When you broke your word I was forced to wait 15 years until find the curse for take this realm!"

"Sorry for that. We had some problems related with the Order of the Phoenix, and the Oracles of the five Unions." She replied.

'15 years ago? Now I think... that's when my memories are failing.' thought Kairi.

"Don't tell me we have to deal with her as well." whispered Kuran

"Remember the list of people that want me dead? She is one of them, and is one of the few ones that control the Fallen completely." Whispered Kairi, "Surely will meet some of them around, and not just the ones that Null took."

"And talking about the devil." Rena whispered, and they saw Null, being took by Zarok's robots to him, still hurt by Rena's punch.

"And now, who the hell is this heartless?!" Zarok asked, annoyed by having to deal now with a lot of people.

"Great… Null is making new friends."

"You only need to know that my name is Null, and better order your goons to free me unless you want one of them over your head!" Threatened Null to the necromancer.

He sighed and snapped his fingers, making his men to release him.

"Can I know why are you here?" Zarok asked.

"I'm chasing a pair of keybearers, that are actually with a group of three girls and a skeleton." Null said.

"Oh, yeah, I think I know who do you mean." He said, remembering the encounter in the graveyard.

Null then spotted Morrigan, and looked her body up and down. "And who is this devilish beauty?"

"I'm Morrigan, one of the Three Devil Wives, and if you ask, I'm married." She replied.

"And why you're here?"

"I'm here for aid Zarok, and to find and kill the Princess of Heart."

"Who?" He asked. "You mean Kairi? And why you want do that?"

"That's doesn't of your business." She said, with a wink.

"How about this?" Zarok cutted the discussion. "Actually we have common targets, so, why not make a pact, and work with me for conquer Gallowmere, and deal with that group of annoying rats?"

"Work with you? Don't make me laugh!" Null said. "But maybe I can tag along with your plans if I can deal with those two morons."

"I wish I could kill him for good" muttered Kuran.

"With an arrow shot on his groin I can be happy." Rena whispered.

"Anyway, let's try to go to the Asylum and try to rescue the Mayor, before they discover that we're here." Kairi suggested.

"Easier said than done! As long they stand there, we need an alternate path"

Soon they saw that they stopped of talk, and he seemed to 'order' to Null to go somewhere, using a unblocked Dark Corridor, while Zarok and Morrigan left the street.

"This is our opportunity." Rena said.

"Get the weapons ready… I don't think we pass this town without wrecking" told Kuran, moving through the gate, his blades ready.

Clearly, they were surprised by some Zarok's 'boiler guards' and some patrolling Armor Knights, but they were easily took away by them, and that gave Kuran opportunity of test the Bow he got before. Conjuring some dark arrows he put them in and aims, releasing the projectiles. But he had some problems with the aiming, so Rena had to teach him some lessons about how aim and shoot.

And then he got lucky to hits one directly in the face.

"Good bullseye." Rena Said. "Now try to do it again but faster." She said, shooting two arrows to two Fallen at same time, without looking, taking both out.

Nodding, Kuran made three arrows, shooting one after another. Result: Two bulls eyes and one was hit in the leg.

"Two of three, not to bad." Rena said, smiling.

"We can chat after of reach the Asylum!" Kairi said, shooting a Blizzara to a passing Spectra Ignis.

Nodding he moves forward, keeping to shoot arrows, a few times spears or if the opponents are shooting too many projectiles, he pulls out a shield to hide behind it before counter

"What are you? A living swiss army knife?" jokes Kairi on the way.

After of a long way inside the town, they finally reached the Asylum's entrance.

Kuran went on the door, tried to open it but has to sigh "Why is even in times like these the doors locked?"

He got his keyblade out to unlock the door. "Ladies first"

"Oka-"

Suddenly a trapdoor opened under them and the three inside it, landing in the Asylum's underground.

"Who… the hell… got this idea?" groans Kuran as he landed on the ground… with the girls on his back.

"I bet it is to catch any madman that tries to escape…" Rena groaned. "Or anybody who gets there. Usually only somebody nuts comes here."

"True." Kairi groaned. "And sorry for being our cushion."

"While I'm not immortal… I think I'll survive" he groans "But at a calm minute we could talk about compensation… AND NOW OFF OF ME!"

The two girls got off of him quickly.

He slowly stands up and groaned, while throwing absently away what he thinks to be his broken bottle.

"Well, now we must try to find the Mayor, and with our luck, will be in the deepest zone of the Asylum, and surely will be full of possessed mad men and Fallen, now that Morrigan is with Zarok." Kairi said.

"Like these guys over there?" suggested Kuran, pointing to a few doors that just happened to open up, releasing a large number of local zombies and Fallen Zombies.

"Really, we NEED that minute." Kairi said.

"Agreed." told Kuran, shooting down a few of them before switching to blades and cut the closest one down.

Kairi began to hit the nearest enemies with her keyblade, while Rena began to shot against them her arrows as a machine gun, always hitting in the mark.

Soon their enemies are cut down and it seemed they have now their minute... in a rather uncomfortable place

"So… pause or continue? Because I have the feeling in each room we go, we have to face with mad people and fallen, until the last one. There will be a boss" told Kuran "At least my feelings tell me so."

"Really, with all this type of mess, someday I will need a relief." Kairi said. "But still we must continues. The Mayor is the only one who knows the fragment's whereabouts."

"Then let's go" told Kuran, pulling a shield out "I hope you don'T mind I go first."

"Fine, just don't get on my aim." Rena said, bow ready.

Kuran nodded and gets to the next floor,,, where he was promptly greeted by axes, thrown by Axe Armors. "Get down but beware throwing weapons!"

"Yeah!" Kairi said and began to move, avoiding the axes, while Rena shot some arrows at distance.

Kuran stepped forward, taking the attacks with the shield to get close to their targets and bashes them with a mace, and Rena took down one that was getting near Kuran.

Kairi kept fighting the Fallen and mad men there, but thought on a idea. "Kuran, Rena, give me some time. Maybe I can do something."

"Better hurry up with the idea" told Kuran, using a club to get some of the into distance.

Kairi began to concentrate during a while, until that she flashed brightly, and when the flash disappeared, she was now wearing a black and purple armor consisting of a breastplate protecting chest and groin, a pair of elongated pads, metal gloves arriving at the elbows, and a pair of metal boots that reached the knee.

On a spark, she appeared in the middle of the enemies and shocked everyone with a wide thunder wave that took down all them.

"Neat!" told Kuran "Able to do it more often? Because I am willing to bet we have a few more rooms to clear."

"I can hold it a time, so better finish this job quickly." said Kairi.

"Your Kairi can do that?" Asked Rena to Kuran.

"Not that I am aware off… but my Kairi is still at the beginning levels, just starting to grasp the more advanced techniques." explains Kuran "While Sora and Riku got amulets that allows them to summon dragons from a certain world or…" he paused to recall how Aqua explained it to him "using part of their power by summon a second keyblade."

"I see. In my case, I can't summon the beast, but I can call their power on me. Actually I have Chocobo, Ifrit, Shiva, and Ramuh." Explained Kairi. "But still I don't know how I have this powers."

"I am not expert in summons or magic! In fact off all Keybearers I am the worst at the magic subject" shrugged Kuran while proceed to get to the next room "Which is pretty much balanced out by weapons skill."

They followed him to the next room, finding more freaks inside.

"Kairi? Would you please?"

She nodded and sent a large Thundara that deal with a large part of them. Kuran went to shoot at the others some arrows at the same time as Rena. Only a few who get to close gets hit by Kurans Keyblade.

Soon the room was empty.

"Next room" told Kuran "hope it is the last one"

They went inside and, know what? More freaks.

"This joke goes a bit too long" told Kuran, getting his arrows ready

"Yeah." Said Rena and shoot from her bow a flaming arrow similar to a phoenix that burned all them.

"Wow, I never saw you use it again after the tournament." Said Kairi.

"I take a guess: Has high cost to use it?"

"In numbers, 300 MP."

Then in the ground opened a trapdoor.

"And I take 300 is your max?" asked Kuran, looking down the trapdoor, before jumping down, blade ready to strike any incoming attacker.

As he didn't see anybody coming, he called "Right now it is safe to come down!"

The two girls jumped down, and the room was small with four pillars with spikes.

"This place is safe, right, but something is off." Said Rena.

Suddenly a closed door began to be hit by an axe from behind, and from a crack of it appeared somebody with an iron mask. "Heeeeeere's… Mr Axey!" It said before of open wide the door with the head, preparing his axe.

"Boss fight" sighed Kuran and looked around "Don't you think the fact here are four spiked pillars might be at our advantage?"

"Only if hits his head against them." Kairi said.

Then he jumps aside as Mr. Axey threw his axe "or how about we try to make him have it stuck on these?"

"The only form I got is attack him until infuriate him." Said Rena.

"I think both will work as long we can hit him."

Rena nodded and began to shoot arrows against Mr. Axey, while Kairi shooted a volley of Fira against him, Kuran shoot arrows as well but jumps behind one of the pillars as Axey roars and threw his axe, which got stuck in the pillar. And Kairi got the opportunity of throw a large Fira against him, hitting directly.

He groaned while arrows impacted from Rena and Kuran threw some daggers, and the huge man got angry and tried to ram him with the head, but failed and hit the pillar, destroying it, and giving to the madman the biggest headache of his life.

Kuran decided to try something and made a large hammer of darkness, which he slammed on the man's head.

His head hurt more and tried to chop him with his axe. Kairi decided to attack him, but her instinct made her look to the top of the Pillars and gasped. "Watch out!"

A arrow nearly hit Kuran and saw why: Standing on the pillars saw the Null's Bodyguards, more exactly the archers, and now they were aiming at them.

"It starts to annoy me that archers." Said Rena, shooting at one of them.

"I say the same." Said Kairi, avoiding a arrow. Kuran just threw a few daggers and did the same with his Keyblade, taking one down and made a few fall down to made it easier to get dealt with, without forget the madman which they were fighting now.

Rena kept dealing with the archers, and spotted the crazy man rushing against her, and she jumped away, leaving him break another pillar with his head.

And Kuran rushed in to attack the mad man again, though he also hit the legs to cause him to fall down, but was strong for resist the hits and tried to cut him with the axe. And Kuran got into distance to avoid to be cut in half, preparing to get him into the trap again.

Rena kept shooting to the archers that were attacking them for help Kuran, while Kairi continued her attacks, using some Thunder and Fire, and some Thundara against the Fallen.

Thought Kuran had to slam a blade through a head to prevent one to jump at the girls before going behind the next pillar as Mr. Axey were charging again, and when he avoided it, it had the same result as before."How much more does this thing take?"

"We have only a pillar, I hope is the last one." Kairi said.

"Then time to annoy him" told Kuran and threw some daggers, getting the wanted result.

Mr. Axey kept attacking Kuran blindly, and at times Kairi if she got near of him, but she avoided quickly his attacks."Come on" mumbled Kuran and stood before the last pillar, shooting arrows to annoy him more, but instead saw his axe come to him. Luckily Rena deflected the axe with one of her arrows.

And Kuran threw his own axe at Axey, but he surprisingly grabbed it and threw it against Kairi, but she avoided the attack and sent a Fira against him, setting his butt on fire, making him rush madly to where Kuran was. Who jumped away at the last possible second. With that, the crazy man slammed his head against the last pillar, breaking it, and he falled on his back, without move.

"Please, if I turn crazy someday, don't send me to this asylum." Rena said.

"Well… then you have to ask Kairi" told Kuran "The only other I know is Arkham."

"I will not ask about that place." Said Kairi, but then looked the corpse.

Mr. Axey's corpse was just now generating some dark smoke surrounding it, and from it appeared a large creature made of steel.

"This is how the Fallen are generated? Just as the Heartless and Nobodies?" Kairi asked, weapon ready.

"Exactly." Said a voice, and then near the giant appeared Null. "Is the first time that I see this effect in person, but is exiting. Not as turn into a Heartless, but you understand me."

"I hate when the bad guys appears in the worst moments." Said Rena.

"Hey, I don't write the rules, 'cow-girl'," Mocked Null.

"COW-GIRL?!"

"Null… I have the feeling you just made a big mistake" deadpans Kuran "Where can I get popcorn?"

"I would like to feel her hand hitting me, but, first you must deal with this Iron Golem." Null said and the Fallen began to walk against them.

Kuran got his Keyblade out, stepping back slowly to look where he should strike. The iron monster raised his arm and tried to smash him with his iron hand.

He got aside and slashed the hand twice before getting behind it and cut the legs. But it was very resistant to the attacks, and the monster tried to turn around for attack him, but a shot from Rena caught his attention.

Kuran threw his Keyblade, but bounced at the hit but the Iron Golem walked to Rena, who kept shooting arrows at its body, trying to damage it, while Kairi used thunder spells against him. Luckily for them, this enemy was really slow.

"Where is the weak point" he mumbled while eying the beast.

Flames began to appear in his mouth and when the Iron Golem opened it, shoot a stream of flames against Kuran. Who got his shield out and blocked it "Damm! Why does it have to be that complicated?"

The golem kept of shooting his flames, but Rena shoot an arrow and Kairi sent a Fira, getting both inside the mouth, causing the head's explosion, which caused the Fallen to disappear soon.

"It was worth a try." Commented Kairi when Kuran looked at her "really? Why fire and not ice?"

Then he shook his head "Forget it! Let's find this major and ask him about the stone. And I will laugh if he tells us it is hidden in his house."

"Sorry, but you don't go anywhere." Said Null, prepared for attack. "This time you will not escape, Kuran." He said. Then he felt something behind him, and when he turned around, found a big white gorilla-like monster without hair, pure red eyes and a jaw that can divide into two.

Before he could say nothing, the beast grabbed him with both hands, bitten his whole head and literally decapitated Null, sending a head to a side and the body to another one. "DAMN IT!"

"Well… nice that we don't have to deal with him" told Kuran "But now we have THIS? THis is getting to a joke"

"And I have NO idea of what is." Said Kairi.

"Anyway, let's deal with it now." Rena said.

The Inacors roared and rushed against them, first charging against Kuran. Who pulled a spear out and holded it towards the beast, letting him run into it to hurt it, thing that happened, but the beast nearly hit his head with his arm.

He dodged it and slammed his spear into the chest while making a slicing motion with his keyblade, at the same time that Rena shoot a large arrow that perforated the beast side to side and Kairi hit the beast by behind with her own keyblade.

Then it fell back and as it roared, Kuran force feed it with his Keyblade, forced it through the head, which caused the monster to disappear like a Nobody.

"Now let's find this Mayor! I start to hate this place"

"Yeah, but I will do something first." Rena said and went to where was Null's head. "This will teach you to hold your mouth and not insult anybody!" She yelled, kicking Null's head, directly to his body, pushing him back across a door. They don't saw what happened, but they heard a lot of things being clashed, either they heard the yell of a cat on it.

"She should work a little on her reactions." Kairi said, sweat dropping.

"Rena… next time make sure his head and his body keep at a great distance. "

She doesn't answered and moved to the open door.

And on the other side they found the cell holding the Major and they heard him say "my pie, my pie! My majorship for my pie"

"Seriously?" asked Kuran and they went to the cell and open it with a keyblade

"by 'eck! I've seen some nutters in 'ere, but never witnessed such beauties with a rather tasteless guy. Anyway, can you help? I shouldn't be here, I'm not mad - I'm the mayor!"

"Yes we know" told Kuran "And we are looking for the Anubis Stone."

"If he says that is in his house, I laugh." Kairi said.

"The Anubis Stone?" asked the Mayor "Now there's a thing. I know the whereabouts of a piece of that stone. But I tell thee, it won't be easy to get at. It resides in a proper scary place - the Shadow Demon prison - down in't Enchanted Forest."

"And how did that get there?"

"Left there many year ago by my Grandad's Grandad - for safety reasons"

"Well, something is something." Said Rena. "And how we can get it?"

"It's right complicated. First tha'll need to get into the Enchanted Forest. Luckily I've got the key with me 'ere." He said and offered them a key made of wooden and leaves, which was pick by Kuran. "Second, you'll need the Shadow Demon Claw that'll get you into the prison itself. The Claw's in the safe in my 'ouse."

Kairi began to laugh after hear that. On the other hand Kuran was groaning "Seriously? We could have saved half of the trip if we had broken into his house beforehand"

Then he added "Thought on the other hand we had no way to know beforehand…"

"And I left clues how to get the safe open all over the village" told the Major "Last, you'll need to find the witch that resides in that dark forest. She knows where the entrance to the prison is. Got all that? Because I think this blond guy is too dumb to listen, and you girls… well… when are woman listening at all?"

"Can I murder him?" asked Kuran, trying to decide which weapon would be the best one for this task.

"Not, better not." Said Kairi.

"Oh, by the way. There is somebody that you could help too. By some reason, he said that you will came here. Just after of cause a mess near." The Mayor said signaling a nearby jail, where was a bald man with closed eyes, a red line crossing his two eyes, wearing a brown tunic. "I have no idea of how was able of guess ALL that."

"my guess: He can see the future" told Kuran and went to open the door "Brought in by you or Zarok?"

"By that mad man!" Said the Mayor.

"Then let's get him out of it"

"Yeah. If he can see the future, better free him before they use him for anything bad." Said Kairi.

Shaking him a little Kuran attempt to wake him up… doesn't really have the mood to carry him.

"You came, as I saw." the man said, rising from the ground, without open his eyes. "Now that I'm free, I will get out, but you must find the form of open the Mayor's safe. The keyblades doesn't work by the Claw's proximity."

"So, we must look around the village for open it at the old way." Said Rena.

The man moved and put a hand on Kuran's shoulder. "In the dark fairy's fortress, don't trust the snake, either if he says the truth."

Kuran looked in wonder what he meant "Well… guess that makes only sense when I am in the situation where I listen to a snake… anything else?"

The left Kuran and then put his hand on Kairi's shoulder. "When they messed it, and you can hold yourself any longer, only wish." He said.

That got Kairi more confused than before.

"Don't try to think about it" told Kuran "From what I heard, it makes only sense once you are in the situation"

"Okay." Kairi said, still confused.

"Well, let's get outta here before we turn as the people here." Rena said.

Nodding in agreement he began to look for an exit but told "Why does it always have to be more complicated than necessary?"

"Tell it to me." Said Kairi.

Soon they were outside the Asylum and returned to the town, where they began to look around.

"Hey! Come here!" Said a voice coming from the crunch.

They went there, and found inside a bald man with a black tunic with a cross on it.

"Oh, it's you." said Kairi.

"You two met?" asked Kuran

"My name is Htaed, a member of the Church, sent for investigate the Fallen."

"Church?"

"Yeah, they believe that the Fallen have a objective in mind, but they don't know what is. So I'm investigating them."

"I met him before in Radiant Garden, and later in Olympus Coliseum." Said Kairi.

"So then he is on our side? Perfect!" told Kuran "Any way you can help us?"

"Depends of what you need." He answered.

"We're trying to get the Shadow Demon Claw, but is in the Mayor's safe, and we need to open it." Said Kairi.

"And because of this Claw, we cannot just open it with Keybaldes" added Kuran "And all the hints to open this thing were scattered all over the village"

"Well, in that case, here is a tip." He said, signaling an altar where was supposed to have two golden crosses, and only was one. "Surely this empty spot has something to see with that."

"So, one of the tips is try to fill that empty spot." Rena said.

"Or maybe the key of this mess." Said Kairi

Kuran moved over and tapped the empty space a little "I agree with you! We need to find the other one and place it on the altar… or we try to make a new one"

"If you will get outside, remember this: the townspeople aren't demons or Fallen, they're only possessed." He warned.

Kuran showed a club "Sending them to sleep is allowed?"

"Kuran!" Scolded Kairi.

"They will be in our way" countered Kuran "And I want to have options to defend ourselves."

"With not kill them is enough." Said Rena.

"The club isn't intended to kill anybody! Only knocking out! And since when is knocking out killing?" replied Kuran.

"Depend if you go excessively strong with that club." Said Kairi. "You can break a skull with a club if you have no precautions."

"Just enough to make them fall."

"I will watch you with that." Said Kairi.

He nods and they head out, where they found the first possessed peasants, between them some kids, holding daggers.

"Why don't I trust these kids?" told Kuran

"I don't trust them either" Said Kairi.

"Let's be careful"

They began to roam around the village, trying to avoid any contact with the possessed people.

"How many people are going around here?"

"Surely every living man, woman and kid of this town." Rena said.

"that is a lot of people we have to avoid" he groaned.

"But we have no other options." Said Kairi.

They kept looking around the town, soon finding that the golden cross was destroyed by the Mayor before be captured by Zarok, but soon they found a mold for fabricate a replacement, but now they needed to find something big made of gold, but luckily they found the existence of a golden statue that was gave as price to a villager, so now the turn was try to find the statue.

Which wasn't that hard to find either… they only had to avoid the pan hitting womans on the way to get the statue. ONce they had their hands on it, Kuran wondered "So… does anybody know where to go to molt this statue down?"

"Maybe in the blacksmith." Suggested Rena.

"We can use the mold right away then." told Kuran "Just doesn't know where one is…"

Then he saw something in pics it up "A map of the town? Helpful" he told and looks at it "We have a course"

They went to go, but suddenly hid when they saw some Zarok's Boiler Guards. "Hurry, comrades, tear zis place apart. If we don't find ze Demon Claw, Zarok will have us mucking out the lavatories for the next millennium!" Said one of them. "And zent the Fallen Pursuer if is needed!"

"I suggest a split up… one makes our key… the rest clears these Boilers" said Kuran.

"And who does that?" Asked Kairi, having no idea of how forge something. Sighing loudly Kuran told "I go… I may find somebody who could do it, and if not… I got a few lessons from my father before he disappeared."

"Well, then we take care of the Boiler Guards." Said Rena. "I just hope that not be here time enough for meet this 'Pursuer'."

Kairi and Rena began to deal with the boilers, leaving Kuran to move to the blacksmith building and start to work in the new cross.

Thought it took some time since it had been years since he got these lessons but he managed to melt the statue and use it to make a cross in the molt. Thought now the biggest problem was to wait until the new cross was cooled down enough that he could move it.

Kairi and Edea just cleaned the place of Boiler Guards in time, and they went to the blacksmith to see how was doing Kuran.

"I am so far done that I have to wait for the cool down" told Kuran as they got in, while throwing daggers at a roughly drawn picture of Zarok.

"We took care of the patrols, but still we don't saw this 'Pursuer' that they named. I hope not find it outside." Said Kairi.

"Kairi… never NEVER say something like that" told Kuran "Because it could make it true."

"Let's just wait. Or better, use a freezing spell for accelerate the cooling." Said Rena.

"No!" told Kuran "You could shock the metal with freezing and then might break. Cooling, good idea but not with ice"

"Sorry, but I don't know water spells, only ice spells."

"How potent are you ice spells?"

"I can use Blizzard Spells, and some Blizzara, and still try to be able to use Blizzaga. But they get more powerful if I get into my Shiva Form." Said Kairi.

"I asked because of making cold water! We just use one or two buckets of water and you cool it down with a spell WITHOUT freezing it" explains Kuran

"Well, we can try that." Said Kairi. "Maybe with a Blizzard will be enough."

"my thought" agreed Kuran and got the buckets.

After of some problems with the ice spell, they were able to do what they wanted, and cooled the cross perfectly.

"Let's hurry" KUran told and grabbed the cross.

They quickly returned to the crunch, and used the cross in the empty spot, and with that they revealed a fake wall that had inside a key.

"Surely is the key that we're looking." Said Kairi.

"More than obvious" agreed Kuran "We should go now" And they went to the Major's house and look for the safe to unlock it.

Inside of it they found what they were looking, a black-like key: the Shadow Demon Claw.

"I really expected that it looked like a sort of claw" admitted KUran while taking it

"Anyway, let's get outta here." Said Kairi.v

When they got outside the Mayor's house, they soon found that in the Village was something new: A huge humanoid creature wearing black clothes from up to down, revealing only a bald deformed head with what seemed to had two eyes, but one was buried under a scarred flesh. The monster was patrolling the village in that moment.

"Why I have the feeling that this thing is the 'Pursuer'?" asked Rena, trying to hide form that thing.

"Because it looks like somebody who follows you to the end of the world" whispered Kuran "We should make sure it's attention is anywhere but towards us until we are in this forest"

"Yeah, because if he got us, we will have to knock him out for win time." Said Rena. "I feel an odd aura on it, so surely will not be killable in first stance."

Kuran got a knife and aimed it before throwing it to some bushes, causing a sound which got the Nemesis attention and he turned to check, giving them the chance to sneak pass it.

They crossed to a safe spot until the Fallen stopped to watch the bushes and began to patrol again.

"I think we can leave now" whispered Kuran as he began to move to the exit.

But the way was blocked by what seemed a flying eyeball with a steel eyelid and a iron chain floating with it.

"Great, if that thing see us, we're in troubles." Said Rena. "Better take down it fast."

"I don't want the title captain obvious but we should aim for the eye."

Rena aimed with the bow and impacted a mana arrow in the eye, soon destroying it, leaving the path free for get outside the village.

And they left… as fast as possible and head directly for the forest.

"I think they might take some time until they realize we are gone." told Kuran "But we should block off the exit to ensure they take time to follow"

They closed the door and left it, returning to the meeting post.

And Kuran looked around to see where the others are.


	23. Dark Lord 3

Edea, Dan and Will took the path to the Pumpkin Gorge, but to reach it, first they had to cross a large farm, and soon they got ambushed by living scarecrows, in the very sense of the word.

"Now I've seen everything." Said Edea, preparing her katana.

"Oh, scarecrows ALWAYS freak me out!" Commented Al. "It's the hand-stitched eyes." The three rolled their eyes. "Let's hurry through to Pumpkin Gorge."

"Yeah, lets go." Will added.

After of deal with the scarecrows, they reached a large corn crop, but they saw that something was moving in the middle of the corn crops.

"Better not go inside of it if it's NOT needed." Suggested Edea.

"I swear that better not be a group of murderous kids." Will huffed.

"Taking into account how messed is this world now, that wouldn't surprise me." Said Edea.

They kept walking along the way, avoiding entering into the crops and to the beings inside it, until they were blocked by a large corn crop, having no way to cross without enter the crop.

"We must find another way, or at least cut a way." Said Edea.

"Well...I could fly us over." Will suggested. Edea, Dan and Al looked him with a raised eyebrow each one but Al, who had only one. Will stepped back a few feet before being enveloped in a bright light, transforming into a bipedal dragon like creature covered in bright silver scales and had a gem embedded in the center of his chest. This sudden transformation made Edea jump, and Dan fell on his boney butt.

"Now I've SEEN everything." Edea said, looking Will.

"Yeah I'd imagine so." Will chuckled.

"And are you sure you can hold both of us?" Edea asked

"Well, considering that Dan is literally nothing but bone, i'd imagine he can't be that heavy...No offense."

Dan sighed when he said that.

"In any case, grab on." Will said spreading his wings.

Dan and Edea grabbed his hands tightly, before he took flight.

Will then took off flying over the cornfield.

After of avoid that trap, they don't took a lot for reach the access to Pumpkin Gorge, and there was a good reason of that name.

"I never saw so many pumpkins on a only place on my life." Edea said, looking the large number of pumpkins around.

"Yeah..So where exactly do we need to go?" Will asked.

"We must find the Pumpkin Witch. I hope she still have the fragment of the Anubis Stone." Said Al.

They began to look for the witch, but there was a 'small' problem: The pumpkins were alive, and were attacking them like a normal monster would.

"Figures." Will said as he flew away from the living pumpkins.

"Err, how long this form of you can still until you turn into human?" Al asked.

"As long as I want." Will smiled.

"Lucky, because I just don't want see you turn into human, and suddenly fall to the ground in the middle of the pumpkins." Edea said, and Dan got nervous thinking on that.

"Relax Dan that's not going to happen." Will assured.

Suddenly he felt that something was grabbing his leg, and soon they spotted that was caught from a creature in the ground, a muscular human sized creature that walked at four legs with claws in every legs, without eyes and with a large brain and a very large tongue.(Licker)

"This guy again!?" Will huffed in frustration.

Suddenly a second tongue, from a second Licker, grabbed Will's other leg, both pushing him down to the ground.

"If we don't do nothing, they will send us to the ground!" Al Alerted.

"Bastards!" Will shouted before blowing a stream of silver colored fire at the two creatures, destroying them and releasing his legs.

"The problem isn't over yet." Said Edea, and spotted some kind of Bat flying to them.

"Hold on tight." Will said before quickly dodging the bats, occasionally smacking a few away with his tail.

"We need a place where we can fight them. Here we're a huge dart board." Edea said.

"Guess that mean's we're landing." Will added before heading towards the ground.

Soon they landed, and soon they got attacked by nearby pumpkins and the chasing bats. The Pumpkins were easily dealt with now that they were on the ground, while Will took off to deal with the remaining bats.

Also they were ambushed by some Lickers, but being now that they were on the ground, they were easily taken down by Edea and Daniel.

After the cleaning, they began to move again, soon reaching a house on the top of a hill.

"Is it here?" Edea asked.

"Surely. Now we must summon the Witch and ask her for the fragment." Al said.

"And do how we summon her?" Edea replied.

"I heard that the witches usually comes when a magic amulet is used, but now we don't have one here." Said Al.

"Any idea where we can find this amulet?" Will asked.

"Dunno." Al Said. "Unless we make one… but I heard a rumor that in the graveyard lived a aquelarre that left it time ago. Maybe they leaved one there."

"And you say that NOW?!" Asked Edea, holding herself to thrust her katana into Dan's skull, trying to cut Al.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Will added.

"Because I didn't think that we needed it at that moment." Said Al. "But maybe we can use something similar."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We can try to use any magic amulet that we can have and see if works."

"Any magic amulet, huh?" Will said before pulling one out. "Not really sure if it would work, but it's worth a shot."

Will used the amulet on a cauldron, and this began to shake, and soon appeared flying a small ugly witch which stopped the cauldron.

"Whadda you and your friends want, you fleshless freak?" Asked the Pumpkin Witch angrily.

"Jeez you woke up on the wrong side of the pot huh, anyway we were told that you have a piece of the Anubis Stone." Will said.

"And?" She asked angry, but looked Dan more carefully. "Hang on - it that YOU, Sir Daniel? I didn't recognise you for a moment. Eyebrows make such a difference on a man's look. As, indeed, does the rest of the face. Must be, oooh, be best part of a century since I saw you, and then suddenly, here you are."

Edea calmed down because seemed that the witch has calm down a little.

"You never WROTE ME!" She suddenly yelled, and Edea jumped on Will's arms who only rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what a terrible time I'm having. I devoted my life to my sweet, sweet babies, suckling them at the tea-, I mean, planting them in good in nutritious soil, ha ha, and this is how I'm rewarded!"

"And how?"

"How? HOW you say? By an EVIL, treacherous ACT of MASSIVE INGRATITUDE, that's…" She yelled but then calm down. "It was only a growth spell for Pumpky Wumpky… He was, special. I wanted the best for him. And now he's gone rogue to me… a RENEGADE PUMPKIN KING. Sucking the life from the land, growing in power at the time… But I just can't bring myself for harvest him… his little pumpkin eyes… used to be so sweet..."

"So one of your pumpkins went AWOl huh? Want us to take care of it for you?" Will offered.

She thought for a moment. "Really, dear boys, you'll do it?"

Edea leaved Will's 'embrace'. "Yeah, we'll do it."

"But how could I ever repay such homicidality- I mean, bravery?"

"You could give us that piece of the Anubis stone." Will said.

"My Anubis Stone piece? THE PRECIOUS? Well… I suppose I could give you in return… NO! What I'm saying?" Suddenly slaps herself. "I dare? Oh… pound the orange monster and we'll talk about it." She said and left flying.

"Interesting character." Said Edea.

"No kidding, come on, let's go kill a pumpkin monster."

"Yeah." Babbled Dan.

"Since we're on the topic, where is this thing?" Will asked.

"When coming here we passed a crossroad, maybe is in the other direction." Said Edea.

"Well it's a start."

They walked part of the way until the crossroads, and took the other way, and after of dealing with a lot of pumpkins, they reached to a large area with a really MASSIVE pumpkin, in every sense of the word.

"That's a big pumpkin." Commented Edea. "That must be the said Pumpkin King

"Yeah, and I hate pumpkins." Babbled Dan.

"We need to wake the Pumpkin King somehow." Said Al. "Typical, the one day I didn't bring my trombone."

Will noticed a few large vines sticking out of the ground. "Hmm I think I got an idea how." He said.

"I'm having too the same idea." Babbled Dan looking the vines.

Then they began to hack away at the vines. Soon they hacked away all the vines, and when they got near the Pumpkin King, suddenly woke and attacked them.

"Woah SOMEBODY woke up on the wrong side of the patch." Commented Al.

"No kidding." Will said before blasting it with ice.

The giant pumpkin grunted but tried to slap him with his strains.

Will easily jumped out of the way before shooting a Mega Flare, but resisted the explosion and whipped again, but Edea cut the strains with her katana.

Will threw his Keyblade hitting the pumpkin in the face, but with the hit he replied shooting pumpkins that began to chase them.

"I HATE pumpkins." Babbled Dan and began to slash the small pumpkins.

"I dunno I think they're pretty tasty." Will said.

They soon dispatched the small pumpkins and concentrated again in the Pumpkin King, who replied to their attacks with headbutts and whips with his vines.

Edea blocked the headbutts with her katana and tried to cut the vines that got near of her.

Will transformed and blasted a stream of fire at the vines.

The Pumpkin King got angrier and shoot more pumpkins against them, only to be burnt by Will's fire. And Dan and Edea used that moment for try to chop it with their blades.

Will rip off some of the vines and smacked the pumpkin with it before slashing it with his Keyblade.

After the attacks he turned his head, showing now an odd face, and began to shot pumpkins that acted as contact bombs.

"Now kamikaze pumpkins? But where are we, in the Country of the Rising Sun?" Asked Al.

One of the smaller pumpkins was about to hit Dan.

"Time Stop!" Will shouted before the pumpkin froze just inches away from the skeleton. Dan was confused, with his eye the only thing moving, trying to get what just happened.

"You going to move out of the way or what?" Will mused.

Dan quickly rushed away of where was the pumpkin.

"When you said that you had time control, you wasn't joking." Edea Said.

"It comes in handy from time to time..Ha, get it?"

"Later I will get it."

Will then knocked the frozen pumpkin back at the giant one before time returned to normal. But the explosion doesn't affected so much the Pumpkin King, and kept attacking them with his headbutts and vines.

Will managed to shove his keyblade into it's mouth before blasting it with another Mega Flare.

The pumpkin began to 'cough' from the explosion, giving Edea and Dan time for attack it.

And after of attack it continuously, the Pumpkin King soon was dethroned.

"OK! You make fine veggie kebab out of HIM. Horray!" Said Al. "Now, where is chilli sauce?"

Edea panted. "Please, I don't want hear veggie jokes for a while."

"Come on let's go back and see if we can't get that stone." Will said.

"Guys?" Dan babbled, signaling the Pumpkin King's corpse, which was being filled with dark smoke.

"I don't like it." Edea commented.

"Me neither." Will added.

Then from it appeared a armored Fallen, carrying a large double edge Axe on his shoulder. (Big Axe Armor)

"Seems we have a idea of how the Fallen are formed." Said Edea.

"Seems like it." Will said getting his Keyblade ready.

The Fallen raised his huge axe and attacked them with it, but they avoided it easily going to a side.

Will threw his Keyblade and shot a stream of electricity at the Fallen. The Fallen got shocked by the hit and the electricity, and Edea used that opportunity of decapitate it, soon disappearing into a heart and soul.

"That wasn't so hard." Said Edea.

"Never sell the bear's skin before you kill it. Look, that odd smoke is still on that pumpkin." Warned Al.

Soon the black smoke began to surround completely the Pumpkin King's corpse, until the pumpkin got destroyed from inside, releasing a big white gorilla-like monster without hair, pure red eyes and a jaw that can divide into two, roaring at them.

"Oh, no! How we can have this much bad luck!" Al yelped.

"Could be explained with the universe hating you, the script or that we all just love to mess with the protagonist." told XSDStitch "Sometimes Protagonist Armor isn't that great of a thing"

"Don't you have your own chapter to work on?" Will asked.

"I have," was the reply "I'm just bored now and mess around to kill time."

"Please, can you stop of breaking the fourth wall, please?" Al asked. "We're in a huge mess now!"

Will ran over, slashing the ape with his blades.

"Don't let him grab you!" Warned Al.

Before he could ask why, the monster grabbed him firmly with his hands, and soon bitted his head to the neck, and decapitated it with his own sheer force, sending his head on a side, and the body to another. Dan could have puck, if he EVER had stomach.

"Well this sucks." Will's head spoke.

"What the hell is that?" Edea asked.

"That's an Inacors, is the thing that remains when somebody turns into a Fallen. Is like a Nobody, but without soul and more brutal." Explained Al. "But they doesn't form very often."

"I will ask later what is a Nobody…"

"Well that's just nice." Will deadpanned as his body placed his head back on.

The Inacors suddenly jumped near Will and hit him with his arm, sending him flying against a wall.

Managing to land on his feet on the wall, he jumped towards the creature, impaling his blades before turning into a dragon and blasting it's face with fire. But the monster surprisingly resisted the attacks and grabbed his neck with his hands. But soon Edea and Dan began to attack his back with their weapons.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Will brought his leg up and manage to kick the ape creature across the head, making it drop him. And soon Dan began to cut the Inacors' back with his sword, while Edea tried to cut the beast's mouth for null his 'One Hit Death' attack.

Will followed up by throwing his blades at the Inacors. The beast roared when the blades impaled his chest but then tried to hit Dan, who quickly ducked, and Edea cutted his other arm.

Will ripped his blades out, tearing the ape in half. Before the body fell to the ground, it disappeared, just as could the body of a Nobody disappear.

"These guys really are like Nobodies.. Do they really disappear like them?" Will asked Al.

"They're only the remains of a body when a Fallen is generated."

"Does anything happen to them when they do disappear?" Asked Will

"I don't know. Is the first time that I see somebody DEFEAT one." Al responded.

"I see. Well in any case I say we get going." Will suggested.

"Yes, we have a witch to visit and a fragment to recover." Said Edea.

With that Will grabbed the two and flew back to the witch's hut. There, Will used the magic amulet for call the witch, who quickly came.

"One pumpkin, ready for the pot!" Babbled Dan, prideful.

"Poor, poor little Pumpky Wunky… squashed." The witch said in sad tone, making the three glup. "HAH! I made a JOKE…" Suddenly she said with a laugh. "… kind of… I suppose you want my Precious, now?" She said, signaling herself, giving some odd idea, and Edea rolled her eyes.

"Actually we just want the Anubis stone." Will said.

"I MEANT the Anubis Stone. Whaddaya think I was talking about? Weirdos." Said the witch.

Edea began to whistle while Dan looked confused.

"Here, take it if is your must." She said, throwing her piece of the Anubis stone to Edea who grabbed it. "And Sir Daniel…? If you see my sister, the Forest Witch, in your travels… Tell her to STOP PLOTTING AGAINST ME or I'll BOIL her HEAD in her stinking hippy KAFTAN for pig-food!"

Now Edea jumped at Will's arms, who this time jumped on Dan's arms, who looked scared at the witch.

"Okay? Bye-bye." She said and left flying.

"Doesn't take much to light her fuse don't it?" Will said getting off Dan.

"Yes, I don't want see she in her WORST mood." Said Edea getting off of Will.

"Let's get out of here before we find that out." Dan mumbled.

"Good idea." Will said before flying off with the two.

"You think we should have mentioned about what happened to the pumpkin?" Edea asked to Dan, but he shook his head. "Yeah, surely the best is say nothing about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Comments:<strong>

**Nothing much this time: Like stated I wasn't able to submit anything for a while due a lack of a Beta Reader. Now I have a new one and with the time I will release everything I have made up to this point. **

**Status of the fics:**

**_Light Within Darkness _ Recently I wrote the final chapter of this story. All it needs is Beta Reading **

**_Interdimensional Travels_ Still very much in underway but this story will be priorized for Beta Reading as the Medievil arc is blocking the continuation of Deviantart Author d0m0a which as it is a crossover with his story**

**_Mewpyre Empire_ As it was a rather small by the side lines thing from the very beginning, it didn't suffer as much as the other stories from the non-beta time. Still a few chapters are under correction.**

**_Mirrored Hearts _ Due spoilers in some chapters regarding Light Within Darkness, the release and Beta Reading was put on hold. But once LWD is completly out, the chapters whic hare made up to this point will be released as well.**

**Well... this was it for now. I hope you continue enjoying my stories. **


	24. Dark Lord 4

Kuran, Rena and Kairi were waiting for the others to arrive, spending all the time by telling small stories. Kuran had started by how he and Will have met the first time during a tournament on Olympic Coliseum.

Just then Will flew by carrying Edea and Dan, landing next to them. Kairi and Rena looked shocked To see Will in his dragon form.

"So, you guys find the stone piece?" Will asked, letting Dan and Edea down as he did so.

"Nope! Only the key towards it. First we have to go to a witch to get) a description of where it is"

"Hope it's not that pumpkin witch again, she is beyond crazy," Will said before he transformed back into a human.

Kairi shook her head. "No, she's called the Forest Witch."

"Though the Forest and the prison to visit don't have really good names" Kuran said.

"Still, we have no other option," said Rena.

"Did you get your piece?"

"Yes, we have it," answered Edea, while Dan showed the Anubis Stone piece.

"Then let's move to the forest," suggested Kuran. Hethen asked "Uhm.. who has the map?"

"I don't remember anything about a map," replied Edea.

"Pretty sure he means he has no idea where this forest is."Said Will

"Oh, that's simple, it's just in that direction," said Al, signaling the direction from Dan's eye socket.

"Thanks Al," told Kuran. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Will said. And they move to the forest, which was blocked off by a door. After using the key, Al just commented "Behind the Enchanted Forest lies the Sea. Romantic, innit."

"Al… I have my doubts that ANY place of this world is romantic right now" told Kuran with a deadpan

"True! And remember we are looking for the Forest Witch! Just look for old hippie chick." answered Al "Probably hugging trees or somethin."

"Thanks captain obvious"

"Let's just find her."

After of look around, having to take care of some mix of frog and dragon, they found a witch cauldron.

"You think that your amulet and work again?" Asked Edea to Will.

"Mind to tell why we need this amulet?" asked Kuran "And which amulet?"

"We need to use it for call the witch. We needed to do that with the Witch of Pumpkin Gorge." Explained Edea.

"Oh, I see it." Said Kairi.

"Then call her" suggested Kuran

Will noded before holding up his Amulet to the cauldron. And for their surprise, appeared a 'hippie witch'.

"Greetings, sir Daniel Fortesque, Will, Kuran Kura, Rena, Edea Lee and Kairi, you have summoned the Witch of the Forest." Said the Witch. "But Ah-HAH! I see you are surprised I your names. I have the power, you see. I commune with the tree spirits."

"Oh really." Babbled Dan, doubting of her as dideveryone.

"I can see auras. I can see psychic imprints. I can see the label in the back of your armor." She said, making Dan look behind his armor.

"I bet that she guessed our names fluke." Said Kairi.

"But wait, I also see a vision. You seek a mysterious lady to advise on your color therapy for the mono-visual, and teach you the meaning of leathery love."

"Eh? Whoa, time out! Time out!" Said Kairi, surprised. "We're only looking for the Shadow Demon Prison, only that!"

"Me for my part didn't understand what you were trying to pull." told Kuran with a shrug "Where is the Prison please? So we can go in, slay a few Shadow Demons, get the Anubis Stone and wonder where to go next"

"Oh OK, you're looking for the prison of the Shadow Demon. I knew It! I see all! But the prison is hidden by an enchantment, dear friends!"

"And where is it exactly?" Will asked.

"And how we find it if is hidden by a enchantment?" Asked Rena to Will.

"Let me guess: We have to collect something from this Forest… and I go further and guess: Fairies?"

"Fairies? Really?" Asked Rena.

"I just go for the obvious"Kuran replied

"How is fighting Fairies obvious?"

"Well, if you want me to dispel the enchantment, first you must do something for me." Said the Witch, but then stared Kairi for a moment. "Hold on child. I sense some mysterious power on you, and is similar to a one that I saw time ago. Tell me, little one, who are your parents?"

"The truth… neither I remember them correctly." Said Kairi, sad.

"Why you're interested on that?" Asked Rena.

"Oh, nothing. Is that I feel a similar power sealed inside the prison of the Shadow Demon." Replied the Witch. "And if I'm right in my doubts, maybe can be a wrong idea put you in this errand." Kairi was perplexed of what the Witch was saying. "Now GO. Henceforth you will find the Prison of the Shadow Demons revealed to you." She said and disappeared.

Soon some spiked branches were moved aside, revealing a way deeper in the forest.

"This was thestrangest conversation I've ever had with a witch." Said Kairi, scratching her head.

"So much for my ability to guess things" told Kuran with a shrug. "Let's go to the prison"

Will nodded in agreement as they all went. As they reach a door and Kuran pulled out the Shadow Demon Claw and used it. The door opens up, opening the access to a tunnel that takes them to what they were looking: The piece of the Anubis Stone. The problem is that was in a pedestal covered in fire in the centre of what seemed a puzzle that works with the water around the structure.

"I bet here are some levels or buttons that makes the puzzle move… or we let Will get the stone. As immortal he can just grab the stone out of the fire."

"I honestly don't mind either way." Will added.

"I don't know if it will work." Said Kairi. "I have my doubts about that fire barrier."

"Want to find out anyway?" He asked.

"Let's try it**,**" suggest Kuran "If it works, we save time, if it doesn't work, we've lost nothing."

"I have the feeling that whatever happens, it will end in disaster." Murmured Edea.

"You know" began Kuran, "I bet that whatever we do, we have the Shadow Demons to deal with."

Will placed his hands on the flame engulfed stone and managed to pull it out, leaving his arm burnt down to the bone.

"Well, I guess that saves us some trouble."

Suddenly the platform began to shake, and seeing it come, Edea put her hands on her head closing her eyes. The platform exploded, sending everyone flying against the walls, and from a magic hole began to appear black creatures that after of get out there, rushed quickly, breaking a wall of the cave to the outside.

"I guess this is what we get for cheating." Will joked.

"Something tells me that his piece WAS the key that kept them sealed." Said Kairi, rubbing her head.

"We should think more how to deal with them now" guessed Kuran "And** (to)** answer this question: What is our next step? Aside from slaying every Demon we can find."

Dan shook his skull and looked the magic hole, and suddenly got worried, 'glupping'.

"Don't tell me that there is something MORE inside it." Said Rena.

From the magic hole began to appear a black smoke, and soon from it appeared a reddish-blue demon with large wings and steel plates in arms, thighs and head. The creature yawned sinisterly… but then had a crack on his neck and yelp in pain.

"Lying 100 years down theregives you you arthritis, you know?" Said the mysterious demon, trying toreset his bones.

Kuran looked to Will and said "Reminds me somehow on Genie… at least the speech just now…."

"Who knows….But what exactly are you doing here? Aside from the possibly obvious trying to stop us?" Will asked the creature.

"Stop you? What made you think that I'm with the Shadow Demons exactly?" It asked.

"The obvious fact that you were locked up with them?" asked Kuran, pointing to the platform from where he and the Shadow demons showed up.

"I just assumed you were associated with the Fallen." Will admitted.

"I admit that I was treated as them when they captured me, but it was good be there without that Eidolon hunters following me."

The girls looked between them and Kairi asked. "You're… an Eidolon?"

"So you can be summoned?" asked Kuran "Could be an odd choice for Kairi… after all she is a princess of heart… and somebody with pure light summoning a dark being?"

"I'm not too surprised…. you always were a sucker for strong summoners." Will mused at the creature.

"Chocobo eh?"

"But I can't exactly summon them." Corrected Kairi. "I can only unleash their power on myself. I can't summon a Chocobo or Shiva. If I could be able to do that, our trip in the Asylum would been easier."

"That's the difference between you and the Kairi I know" told Kuran "And what I mean… Will got his fair trouble from the other version of you and she used a Chocobo."

"Whatever, but I don't care if she is a princess of heart. If she can use my power, she can use it." Said the demon.

"Fair deal I would say."

"But knowing the Eidolons, I bet surely that there is a BUT." Said Al.

"Like fighting him? Doing a big favor? Or what?" asked Kuran

"The fighting, of course."Replied the Eidolon

"Any rules or simple survival"Asked Will

"The usual one, but with a exception. The girl must fight YES or YES."

"What, you mean like by herself?" Will wondered.

"You want her to use my power? So she must fight too."

"Well yeah I guess that's true."

"Should we wait outside or can we watch?" asked Kuran.

"I guess so." He shrugged. "Guess what? I asked for one of two things and guess so isn't answering it"

Suddenly the two exits got blocked. "Sorry, but nobody will get outside of here until the fight is over."

"Don't have to be an ass about it." Will huffed.

"Good luck Kairi" told Kuran.

She sighed and looked the Eidolon. "And which is your name?"

"Heh, I'm Diabolos, the Dark Messenger." Answered the Eidolon, Diabolos.

Dan scratched his skull for a moment and then rushed at Kairi's side, while Rena got at her side too.

"Move you two too!" Said Edea, pushing Will and Kuran to the battle, soon she running with the rest.

"Okay, when the more, the better." Said Diabolos, taking flight, flying at only a half a metre from the ground, prepared for the battle.

"Do you have any confidence to Kairi?" wondered Kuran as he was dragged into the fight, despite the stated rules.

"I only said that she should fight, but I don't said nothing about the others." Said Diabolos.

"We fought anEidolon before, and trust me, they're not pushovers." Said Edea.

"You know what? Screw this I'm fighting too." Will smirk before summoning his Keyblade.

"...For like the 20th time.."

"And the other 19 times?"

"Oh they weren't big or anything like that, it was just one of thoses 'test your strength' kind of things."

"Less talk and more fight!" Said Diabolos, sending dark energy balls against Kuran and Will for cut their conversation.

Will blasted the balls of darkness with a Mega Flare.

Kairi used that moment for strike Diabolos with her keyblade at his chest.

"This happens to me fordistracting myself with a dark user amateur and a immortal." Said Diabolos rubbing his chest where was hit and backslap Kairi away of him.

She landed on her feet, while Rena shooted some mana arrows at the dark Eidolon, but he formed a shadow claw and tried to slash them with it. Luckily Edea and Dan blocked the claw attack in time.

"Amateur?" asked Kuran and slashed the wings from behind, but his weapon didn't affect it, and was slapped away by the very own wing.

Will transformed and flew at the Eidolon, biting its neck. While Kuran slashed him with the keyblade.

Kairi began to attack him with her keyblade at the same time as them, but he moved into a shadowed area, and disappeared, making her attacks hit air.

"He can disappear inside shadows?" Asked Rena, looking around.

"Behind you!" Will shouted.

Kuran jumped and pushed Rena out of the way, only to get the full impact of the attack. Kuran winced but blinks confused "Uhm… was it supposed to hurt?"

"What? I thought that only worked with his own dark weapons." Will stated.

"I agree" told Kuran "Heck I know everything else with darkness did hurt me until now, but now I just nosold an eidolon attack?"

"Maybe your darkness blocks my dark attacks." Supposed Diabolos, but then kicked him away. "That only leaves physical contact."

Kuran grunted and threw his keyblade, hitting the chest, but he only grunted and sent a dark ball against Edea, who blocked it, sending it away.

Rena then began to shoot mana arrows against the Eidolon, trying to weaken him, while Kairi launched some Fira and Blizzara against him.

Will managed to get Diabolos in a headlock before grabbing his Keyblade with his tail and forced it into his back.

He grunted by that hit and released a dark ball just on Will's face forcing him to release him. And Kuran teamed up with Edea and sliced the wings, but they were really hard for be cutted, but was enough for get his attention, giving Kairi time for attack him with a Thundara.

And while the shock made him unable to react for a moment, Kuran dived in and trusted his Keyblade into the stomach, wanting to give Kairi more time for either a stronger attack or if possible for a strike from her. Kairi used that moment for start to strike Diabolos with her keyblade.

"Again" told Kuran, striking the Eidolon a few more times with his Keyblade before hitting with his double bladed spear.

He grunted by the multiple hits but then unleashed a dark wave that pushed them away, darkening the room completely.

"Great, now can't see as a bat!" Exclaimed Al from Dan's skull.

"Don't tell me." Said Rena.

"Kairi! To your right!" told Kuran "And before anybody asks: I cannot see in the dark!"

Kairi striked to her right, hitting something hard, but how she was unable to see, she doesn't know if was Diabolos or anything else.

Will blasted a series of Mega Flares, lighting up the room a bit in the process. And they saw that shehit Diabolos and the others jumped to hit him as well.

Diabolos moved to a side, avoiding their attacks and began to shoot dark balls against them.

Will knocked away the balls of darkness before managing to slash him with his blades. Kuran made a darkness hookshot and shoot it at the enemy, pulling them on the ground.

Kairi got that moment for start to strike him with her keyblade all the hits she could made to him.

Will made sure that he would not escape by casting Bind, wrapping his wings in chains of Light and Darkness.

And Kuran slammed his Keyblade into the wings to make them useless, but they resisted the hit and grabbed Kuran and threw him to Will, hitting both the wall.

"I've had enough of both of you." He said, before of wrap them in dark balls-like prisons. "Now let's see how you deal with me WITHOUT them." He said, disappearing into the shadows, getting free of the Bind effect.

Rena began to look around, trying to figure where is he, either recurring to her instinct for detect him, while Edea and Dan stayed near of her for defend her back.

"Girls, I have a idea that will illuminate the room." Kairi said and began to concentrate.

Kuran was hitting his cage and tried to figure out how to get out since he isn't a fan of restricted movements.

At that time there was a flash where was Kairi. Now was no longer wearing her normal clothes, but a kind of upper red plate that foreshadowed her figure, not forgetting her defense, and a long red skirt with embellishments as if they had been made of red scales, and a pair of red gauntlets which gave off flames, also wearing a diadem on the head like horns remember to the Eidolon Ifrit. After that change, used the power of the Ifrit form for illuminate all the room, showing Diabolos.

"Good idea." Said Rena, now aiming to Diabolos.

"She can do THAT?!" Asked Al, Will and Diabolos surprised.

"You weren't here when she did it the first time" told Kuran while trying to cut open with a saw.

With the light made with Kairi's powers, Rena began to attack him with her mana arrows, at the same time that Edea and Dan attacked him from behind, and Kairi began to throw Fira and Firaga Spells against him.

The dark Eidolon was able to escape from their attacks and kept attacking them with his Shadow Claws and Dark Balls, but they were able to avoid his attacks.

Getting tired of the battle, Kairi charged a large fireball on her keyblade, but instead of throw it, she jumped to Diabolos and striked at the ground just in front of it, causing a large explosion similar to a volcano explosion that engulfed Diabolos and sent him flying against a wall, hitting hard.

Consequently, the balls that held Kuran and Will disappeared, while Diabolos was watching the stars of his head.

"Whoa that was awesome." Will said.

"Thanks." Said Kairi.

"So… what happens now?" asked Kuran "Have we use smell salt now?"

"Truly, I think I over exceeded a little." Said Kairi. "Neither I know what and how I did it."

"Well… it's not like we don't have all time of the world but I think we should get a bucket of water and splash it on him" told Kuran "or use a water spell if anyone knows one"

"On it." Will said before rummaging through his bag pulling out a fire house. one can only wonder how it could fit in a small bag.

The girls looked wide eyed what they were looking, and Dan was actually believing that was mad.

Kuran looked deadpanned "Say… isn't this an overkill? Or are you trying the no-kill-like-overkill here?"

"Unfortunately this is the only source of water I have on me at the moment." Will said before spraying the Eidolon.

"Weird"

Soon Diabolos awakened by the splash of water.

"Morning" told Kuran "So… you accept defeat or does we have to add more pressure?"

"And receive another Fury Volcano?" Asked Diabolos. "No, thanks."

"Fury Volcano?" Asked Kairi.

"The attack you used… don't tell me that you used it without thinking." He asked and Kairi just shrugged.

"Leave me guess… is by the way the Final attack of her Eidolon forms?" Asked Edea.

"Yeah, that is. Usually, when anybody has this power, can unleash a powerful attack as that, but requires a lot of magic."

"Now you say it, I'm a little tired." Said Kairi, panting a little.

"Which means you go to hold back in fights, until you are back in shape" told Kuran and turned to Diabolos "Any theory how exactly my darkness could block yours? Because normally I am only protected against my own darkness"

"Well, that's a good question. I never had met somebody with so much darkness. Usually the people in your positions disappears after some days, weeks luckily."

"I run around like that for years" admitted the darkness user.

"Then you're really lucky… in some sense."

"Depends"

"Are we done here? Cause we need to move on." Will added.

"Goodpoint" told Kuran "We really should leave now."

"But before that…" Diabolos said and formed a black ball of light, and sent it to Kairi that went into her chest. "It was part of the treat."

Kairi somehow got recovered immediately after that.

"Well, see ya." He said and disappeared in black smoke.

"So does this mean you can use his power now?" Will asked.

"You mean a princess of heart using darkness? that is a sight worth to seeing"

"I would like to see that too, but we have things to do." Said Rena.

"Let's get going before anyone else decides to show up."

And they went out, and outside the cave found that the forest was now filled with Shadow Demons, and a large number of Fallen, surely attracted by the Demon Shadow's darkness.

"Want to test out your new powers?" asked Kuran towards Kairi while drawing his weapons.

"No, I think I will wait for the best moment." Said Kairi. "I believe that will have some use later."

"But first we must deal with them before continue." Said Rena, preparing her bow.

"Sounds like a plan." Will grinned. Shrudding Kuran rushed over and began to slice their opponents.

The others rushed too for fight them. Either if the Fallen were easy to deal, the Shadow Demons were another story, because they attacked like mantis, and were able to block frontal attacks.

"I really wish I could use my dark corridors" told Kuran "Then hits from the back were only a formal thing"

Then he hit from the front to force it to block while one of the others struck the back.

Blocking an attack, Will grabbed one of the shadow creatures and threw it into a small group of others.

Kairi while attacked them with her spells while Rena kept the Shadow Demons at distance with her arrows, at the same time that Edea and Dan fought the creatures and the Fallen in melee combat.

One that wanted to jump at Rena was caught by Kuran slamming into it with a shield before slamming the keyblade into the head

Will finish off the remainder with a burst of lightning.

"We should keep moving,"

"And fast… I have the feeling that at least two winged ones are somewhere around" told Kuran, shouldering his Keyblade.

"Yes, let's get outta here at soon as possible." Said Kairi.

After using an elevator, where they had to shoot down two flying monsters, they reach slowly the exit of the exist of the forest…

In the meanwhile, Zarok was on board of a flying pirate ship and looked at the castle while the captain reported "Mr. Zarok, sir, Gallowmere Castle lies yonder off the bows."

"Ah, the castle!" Said Zarok. "Ancestral home of a long line of kings, last relic of a more noble time." He continued while the captain dig his finger on his 'ear'. "I've long dreamed of this moment… Oh lord look at that PROVINCIAL decor."

"Aye, tis a pretty fortress, yours for be taking!" Agreed the captain.

"Well, the common sense says that a king needs a castle." Comments Morrigan, looking the castle.

"Actually I thought I'd start with a few modifications." Said Zarok. "Open fire, Captain, pound the walls to rubble, and smash the rubble to dust!"

"But, sir, the castle rests on a long dormant volcano - might that not be tad... risky?" Warned the captain.

"Why Captain, you might be right!"

"Ah… I see!"Exclaimed the Captain

Then both began to laugh madly, until that Zarok had his cough attack. "SILENCE!" He yelled, making the captain shut up. After that, the captain ordered to shoot the ship's cannons against the castle, destroying some parts of the castle and awakening the dormant volcano.

"Apparentlyhe knows what he wants." Murmured Morrigan.

"Could have fooled me." Null mused to himself.

"Well, you must admit that for be an evil necromancer, is original and classic at the same time."


	25. Dark Lord 5

After They left the forest, they reached to what seemed to be a large wasteland with marks and scars of had there a great battle. But soon discovered where they was. It was the very same battlefield where the Battle of Gallowmere happened, and just where Dan died 100 years ago. Roaming around after of discover that the bridge to their destination was destroyed, they found Death, who greeted them.

"Sir Dan, Guys, Ciao! You're not doing at all badly. But there's still much if Zarok and his hellsing Fazguls are to be vanquished. I can ferry you on from here - but first you must help me." Said Death.

"What happens now?" Asked Rena.

"My new robotic assistant, Mechadeath has just blown up. I'd set him off to clear up this battlefield when suddenly there's an almighty bang, and machine parts are raining everywhere. I KNEW I shouldn't have bought second hand. Do me a favor and gather up the pieces, would you? I've got to go and fill a warranty card..."

"Ok!" Accepted Dan.

"This things usually happens when you buy second hand." Said Kairi.

"I hope he knows how to put him back together" told Kuran "And it would be helpful to tell us how many pieces were are looking for… and why does I have the feeling he needs to tell something else"

"Oh, and while you are at it, if we're ever going to leave I'll need you to release my boat. It's around here somewhere, locked up in a boathouse." told Death "I don't know, you miss ONE repayment and they impound your whole livelihood!"

"Seriously?" asks Kuran "You are DEATH! Shouldn't they, don't know be afraid of doing anything that might get your bad side?"

"Trust me, you have no idea of how many times I make myself that question." Death sighed.

Kuran groans and offers to the others "Let's split up. That should help us to find these pieces faster."

"Who goes where this time?" Wondered Will.

"Not in groups but single person" offered Kuran.

"I don't know if you're blind, but out there are a large number of undeads and Fallens roaming around this place, and you want us to split up?" Rena asked.

"Oh yeah that's right you guys aren't immortal." Will shrugged.

"I think for one or two hours to search this place we'll be able to survive on our own" told Kuran "I bet each of us had been on their own at least once"

Then he also adds "Don't forget: The faster we get the parts and this boat, the faster we get to the next place"

"Then let's get this over with." Will said.

"Errr… I only was alone, alone, a only day, and I nearly got squashed by a fragment of Twilight town's bell tower." Said Kairi.

"Seriously?" Asked Kuran.

"You should have saw the Fallen that threw it." She replied. "And I don't count my trip on Agrabah by Aladdin's and Genie's help."

"Pairs of of two?" offered Kuran with a sign.

Edea began to count the group. "Yeah, is possible."

"So… how to split up? I would like to go with Rena here to get some lessons from her regarding archery" told Kuran, showing his bow to underline his wish.

"If is needed." Said Rena. "We will try to get the boat free, while dealing with the mobs that they got in their way."

"Of course"

"If we're doing that how about I go with Kiairi and Edea with Dan?" Will suggested.

"If there is no other option." Said Kairi.

"Do you want a different combination?" wondered Kuran

"I was with Mr. Bones' before!" Said Edea. "This time other will stay with him."

"Will?"

"I honestly don't mind either way." He stated.

"Seems that this time touches me goes with him." Said Kairi.

"Well then shall we get going?" Will asked

As was said, they splited. While Rena and Kuran tried to find a form of unlock the Death's boat, the other four began to search in the old marshes, having to deal with every type of undead, included some fat ones that the only form of deal was sink them in the marsh.

Either if the route taken by Edea and Will was easy, they had to deal with something that was working the catapult.

Kuran and Rena were shooting down different creatures with the bows and Kuran asked for some points how to do better. Which gave him some tips for that.

While Kairi and Dan reached to a dead end: a Centinel was blocking the way inside of a old fort, and there was no other form of enter inside but the entrance blocked by the Sentinel. Casually, Kairi spotted some projected shadows done by the walls.

"I think I have a idea. Let's test it." She said.

On a moment, she flashed and now her clothes changed. Now was wearing a black top armor with red lines in the cup, a small black-red skirt-like armor, two large black clawed gloves that covers her arms without reach the shoulders, a pair of black-red boats that reached the knee, and a black tiara with two horns. She looked herself for a moment. "Very exotic, and somewhat suggestive."

"Ummm…" Dan only scratched his head for a moment, not knowing what to say.

Kuran had noticed a change of darkness and turned to look. As he saw Kairi in her new suit, he only had wide eyes, dropped jaw and a bleeding nose.

Will only looked with a blank face as he stuffed to tissue pieces up his nostrils to clean up HIS bloody nose. "...That's hot…"

"Hello?" Asked Edea looking his face.

"Man…" began Kuran "I have seen many great looking suits but this… WOW!"

"Men…" Rena shook her head looking Kuran.

"Wish I had a camera… well… what I don't have I don't have"

"Now… let's see if this works." Said Kairi, ignoring the boys, and walked into the shadow, and instinctively, and surprise of all, she turned into something similar to a Neo Shadow Heartless.

"WHOA! For a moment I thought you turned into a Heartless." Said Al. "Yes, I know their common name. In the past we called them Shadow Walkers, but that's another story." Dan shook his head by the unnecessary comment.

"Could be fooling a lot of people into making them think she is one" muttered Kuran "So… where is this boat?"

"I think is inside his building, but first we must find a way to open it." Said Rena.

While Kairi, in her 'heartless' disguise, moved to where was the Centinel, being spotted.

"A Heartless ereh? Bah! Yeht dluohs teg tsol dna evael su siht dlrow." Commented the Sentinel, ignoring soon the heartless.

She got behind the Centinel, and when got outside the shadows, her disguise disappeared, but she was enough quick for stab her keyblade in the Sentinel's back, taking it out of the picture, and leaving the access free for Dan.

"Seems that your disguise only work in a shadow, so the next time avoid step in the light." Commented Al.

"Thanks mister 'obvious'." Replied Kairi, and soon began to look for the Mechadeath's pieces.

While looking around, they found what was working the old catapults that were attacking Edea and Will: a group of small green creatures than jumps everywhere working the catapults (Gremling), and they were aided by some of the undead soldiers.

"Eve, communicate me with Edea." She asked and soon after said. "Edea, seems that I know what is shooting at you."

"Really?" Asked Edea.

"What the hell are they and how should we kill them?" Will asked.

"Seems that some Fallens can manipulate other mechanisms. I will deal with them for you." Said Kairi.

"Roger."

Kairi and Dan got near the group and began to attack them, stopping their bombardment. While Dan attacked slashing around with his sword, Kairi struck the enemies that had near, but when she made the last strike, she banished her keyblade and her gloves formed shadowed claws and her boots generated dark energy, and began to strike them with kung fu like attacks, until finish the last gremling in the place with a uppercut that sent it flying, banishing mid-air.

"I must think about using these tricks in the other forms." Said Kairi, after seeing what happened.

Soon they found inside the fort, after of look around, two parts of what they were looking for.

At the same time, Rena and Kuran were dealing with Boiler Guards which kept getting in their way. Kuran used his Keyblade and shield to keep them at distance while Rena was decorating them with her mana Arrows. They slowly kept forward until they reached a building and as they looked through the door Kuran grinned "Looks like we found the boat"

"At last, I was getting tired of this searching mess." Said Rena. "I hope the other can find the parts of that machine."

"They should be" he replied and and took an axe, breaking the door open due the lack of a lock and went to cut the ropes loose which holds the boat in the shack.

"Any luck yet?" Will asked before knocking one of the overweight monsters into the marsh.

"I'm doing what I can, but seems that the pieces got hidden in the explosion." Said Edea. "It will take more time that I thought to find them."

"God I just hope we don't have to find every single nut and bolt." Will groaned before tripping over a mechanical leg. "Oh hey would you look at that."

"You're really lucky." Said Edea. "You can repeat it again?"

"If you wanted someone that can mess with luck you should have went with Kuran." He smiled.

"Did somebody just call me?" asked Kuran from the other side of the place.

"Hey! Think you could use your power over irony to tell us where the other pieces are?" Will shouted at him.

"Please, don't tell us that a piece is just inside of the pools." Said Edea.

"Welll… I have seen a fisher net on a different spot" told Kuran "So worth a shot. Not to mention we got Deaths boat."

"That's good, but I don't want swim inside a marsh." Said Edea. "I don't want know WHAT is inside of it."

"At least a few dozen remains of people and monsters that fought here" told Kuran "At worst… well… something that will eat you alive…. or the liquid will disintegrate your body in a way"

"Thanks for the help." Will said.

"How about you dive in and find out?" offered Kuran "You are Immortal after all"

"That's the idea." He said before going to the spot Kuran mentioned and dove in.

After about a minute he came back up with a mechanical arm.

"I don't see what the big deal was it wasn't that bad." He said crawling out, before realising his entire lower section was eating away. "...Oh."

Edea nearly fainted seeing that view.

"Well… interesting bones you have" Kuran told

"Funny you saying that now when I KNOW you've seen them before." Will joked.

"They weren't green before"

Will looked to see what they were talking about. "..Huh what do ya know...Anyway we got all the pieces so I don't see the big deal."

"It will take me a lot to forget this." Said Edea, dizzy.

"Girl, you haven't seen HALF of the things I've been through." Will stated.

"And I DON'T want know them!" Stated Edea. "Point!"

"Let's head back to Death and hand him the pieces over"

"Yeah." Will nodded in agreement.

Everybody returned with the pieces and the boat with Death, and after he activated it, leaves Mecha-death to do his work.

"Well DONE guys, Excellent work!" Congratulated Death. "Parts collected… boat freed… your can-do attitude is a inspiration to all!"Now, what d'you want to hear first - the bad news, or the bad news?"

"Only bad news?" asked Kuran "Not even a small good one?"

"Doubt anything could be considered 'Good news' with Zarok around." Will said.

"Bad news then." Dan added.

"Bad news it is: Zarok has pulverised King Peregrine's castle and released a river of molten lava that bars your way to the entrance." Explained Death. "Bad news 2 - the sequel, if you like - is that I can't ferry you there, only take souls on one-way journeys - it's a clause in my insurance - so I could ferry you there, but you'd be stranded in no-man's land. But apart of that, everything's great!"

"Is a joke?" Asked Kairi.

"So let me get straight: You can get us there but not off the place where molten lava is running everywhere, ready to burn us?" asked Kuran "Then how about you tell us where we could find something fireproof, like a suit or spell"

"Or we could try the makeup bridge with arrows." Said Rena. "Will could fly to a side of a river of lava and use arrows for form a bridge."

"That could be a good idea, if wasn't from the bad new 3." Said Death.

"A third one?" Asked Edea.

"Zarok, and the Fallen, has positioned on that territory a creature that they named the Pursuer, armed with an odd weapon similar to a cannon. If spots Will flying, he will be shooted, and surely will end flying to the other side of the world, or worse, turned into pieces."

"That Pursuer again?" Asked Kairi.

"Been there, done that." Will said.

"So back to walking the entire tour" told Kuran "Suit or spell that can protect us from this hot place"

"Well, as my people say, there is more than one way to mount a camel." Said Al. "Legend tells of suit of fireproof armour hidden on Dragon Island. If we get our sweaty little paws on it, we could WALK through the lava, and test the idea of the bow-maked bridge. If we can't fly, we can walk through the river avoiding his view." Suggested the small genie.

"Gad, your little talking worm is right!" Said Death. "Good luck, my brave but somewhat idiosyncratic team of adventurers." The group believed that he referred to Dan and Al. "I'll take the boat upstream and wait for you by the ruins. Maybe point the icy finger of death at a herone, or something… I don't know." He said and sighed loudly. "Sometimes this job lacks the creative spark."

"Let's go to the port" told the darkness user.

After of a long trip, they reached to a port, or better said, a pirate port, and the worse is that was completely filled with Zarok's Boiler Guards and many Fallens of the type Armor Knight and Crossbow Armor patrolling the area, but luckily they found that they could try to find a boat asking to the Harbour Master.

They got to the master and he looks up telling "Right, what have we here then? You're not one of my regulars, I can see that."

"Can we have a boat please?" asked Kuran

"A boat? You want a boat? Not possible I'm afraid: The Seafaring Chapter, chapter 3 rule 7 only pirates can rent pirate boats. Got standards to keep up, see? NEXT!"

"Looks like we have to "ask" some pirates to lend us their clothes" mumbled Kuran, only hearable for his comrades.

"And seems we have company." Said Kairi looking a coming pirate ship, and form it appeared a lot of skeleton pirates with black hoods, followed for a group of Fallen that seemed rotten pirates with large scimitars (Zombie Pirate).

"Well from them we can't take anything useable, so let's take them out of the sea." Said Rena, preparing her bow.

"Let's hope that Davy Jones doesn't decide to appear here in this moment." Said Kuran, remembering the LAST time he had to deal with such pirate. "And if this happens, I present my resignation!"

And they attack the pirates before Kuran remembers "wait… Jones can only set foot on land every ten years and cannot land on port." But then remember that either if he can't, his crew can.

"Less talk and more fight." Said Rena, shooting down some pirates.

One of the pirates tried to swing at Will only to have his arm ripped off and used as a bat to have his head knocked off.

Kuran on the other hand opted for bashing their skulls with a large club, while Edea decapitated some of the pirates and Kairi blasted some of them with her spells.

After a few minutes nothing was left except for scattered and crushed bones.

"Well, now let's go to find something to disguise us as pirates and get a boat." Said Kairi.

"Yeah, but where?" Asked Edea. "I doubt that we can find a shop where sells pirate outfits." Then she thought. 'Sadly don't have with me the Pirate Asterisk...'

"So then we have to look around and find anything that can help us to be like a pirate." Said Kairi. "Surely here are things that we can use."

"And it might help if we take clothes from other pirates" offered Kuran "Just hope we don't have to get parrots… they are awfully hard to find."

"I remember to have spot a pet shop near here." Said Rena. "Surely we can buy one."

"Let's not forget the eye patches and peg-legs." Will added.

Kuran padded the side of the head and a eye patch made of darkness wraps around him "How about that?"

"Not bad."

"Only problem: I cannot give one to Kairi." told Kuran.

"If only she could take them… I hope that Diabolos' powers could help her, as creating a 'protective mantle' where touches a dark object or something."

"We could try" offered Kuran "If it works it solves the issue of the eye patch and leg pegs. For the rest… we have to get them from the pirate… never did clothing before and this is a rather simple thing."

"It's a idea." Said Kairi.

And he offered her a small dagger, far inferior to his usual ones but just enough to test the theory of the protective mantle.

She she grabbed it, for her surprise, instead of disappear, was able to hold it because appeared a black smoking glove similar to her Diabolos Form gloves. "Seems that this appears when I touch something. But I'm sure that the eyepatch will be another story."

"Should we try?" he asks

"Worth a shot." Will shrugged.

Nodding, Kuran raised his hands and holds it around her head. Concentrating a bit he starts forming the eyepatch on her head. But this time it didn't work, and there was no eyepatch.

"Was worth the try." Said Kairi.

"Now we know that she can grab dark objects with her hands, but things such as clothes are another story." Said Rena.

"Well… so we need for her a peg leg and an eye patch" shrugs Kuran "Still saves us the time to get them for everybody else."

"Let's look for the parrot." Said Edea.

"Where is the pet shop?"

"I'm going to get some wood to make some peg legs." Will said.

"Okay."

As Will leaved to find the wood for made the peg legs, they went to the pet shop, but they got a very awful surprise.

"There are no more parrots?!" Asked Kairi, starting a poster in the shop informing about the lack of parrots.

"And what we do now?" Asked Rena.

Then Edea spotted some seagulls flying around. "Well, If they haven't got any bread, let them eat cake… so if they haven't got any parrot, let them use seagull..."

"Seagulls… well… this guy could be dumb enough to mistake seagulls with Parrots" shrugged Kuran "Just have to catch them alive"

"And how?" Asked Kairi.

"Easy, with a bite, and what like the seagulls to eat?"

"Bread for example, but also fish" offered Kuran "They eat almost everything they can find on sea and beaches, no matter if alive or death"

"Let's try to get to the market and find something."

Nodding they got to the market and the first thing they found were fish and Kuran laughed "Just as I had thought… a good set of fish"

"Let's get some of it and catch some seagulls."

They got the fish, and with that trick they were able to catch enough seagulls for everyone.

"Now we need the peg legs and some hats." Said Kairi.

"Well Will is on the legs… so we have to search for the hats. Should we try to rob other pirates or search for some random ones? Or did anybody notice a clothes store on the way here?" asks Kuran "I admit I heavily doubt the last one."

"So how are things going?" Will said as he joined them, finished with the pegs.

"We're needing the hats for the disguise, but we don't know where got them." Said Edea.

"Well, this place is filled of pirate hideouts, so we must look for them and try luck." Said Al.

"Then how about Kairi and I look at the south while the rest go north and we meet here back in a hour?" offered Kuran.

"And why you want go with Kairi?" Asked Rena.

"Private talk." he told "And don't worry! I won't try anything if that's what you're worried about.."

"For you own good." Said Rena and they went to the north, while Kairi and Kuran went to the south.

"Your friends are really protective about you" told Kuran to Kairi.

"I'm gladly about that. After all, I'm the objective of…" She said and began to count. "Organization XIII… the League of Villains… the Fallen… yes, I'm the objective of three groups, and at least one of them wants me dead."

"Well… be glad that one of my troubles doesn't exist or life would be complete hell" told Kuran "But that's in the direction I want to talk with you… did you run into someone who has control over darkness like I do? Or somebody who has the family name Yamo?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't find anyone like that that, and I never met somebody with the name Yamo."

"I shouldn't be surprised" shrugged Kuran "but can I ask a request?"

"What do you want?"

"Simple: If you run into a different version of me, be nice to him." told Kuran "And… it's a bit awkward but… could we kiss? I am curious if kissing a princess of heart is different to other girls"

She looked him completely confused, and blushing. "W-w-what do you mean with that?"

"Well… I admit i only kissed a few girls so far. Two surprise kisses, one of them stole my first kiss and a few others due… odd things" explains Kuran "And… since Princess of Heart are pure light and special in a way…"

"Well, if you put it in that way… okay… but if you dare to say something about this to somebody of this universe…, there will be no world where you can hide from me…" She said, still blushing.

"Why should I hide from you?" he wondered, blushing as well, but then thought on the punishment that she could do to him.

She sighed for a moment, and after of doubt a little, she kissed him in the lips. Returning the kiss he holded her for a moment and the two also seemed to enjoy this a little.

Then Kuran broke it and told "Wow… definitely more warm than the others"

"Thanks… I think." She replied, blushing.

"Make me wonder why Sora never made that move" he told while rubbing the back of his head "Well… let's keep on looking"

"Good idea!" She said quickly and moved quickly. They soon found a hideout and began to explore it, smashing some pirates and picked up at least three hats but the rest… not really fitting or usable anymore.

Not finding anything more useful, they returned to the meeting spot to wait to the others.

"Any luck?" Will asked as he approached.

"We have three pirate Hats, and you?" Kairi asked.

"Two hats, and a captain hat." Said Rena.

"Which leaves an eye patch for Kairi"

"We have found only one eyepatch." Said Edea, showing it. "But is for a captain too, and I doubt that Kairi can fit the captain role."

"Maybe we can try to disguise one of us with all this as captain, and we put only what can be needed." Suggested Kairi. "But for that we need somebody that fits as captain."

After of a moment, everyone looked Dan, who watched them. "Uh?"

"You're thinking the same at me?" Asked Edea.

"A skeleton pirate captain? Classic!"

"Can work."

Time later, they returned and called to the Harbor Master, who looked at them. "Ah at last, somebody I can do business with: A genuine scurvy sea-dog, black-hearted scourge of the high seas!" He said, seeing Dan who was wearing the captain hat, a seagull in his shoulder, and a peg leg, while seemed to accept the others as pirate crew. "And, if I may be so bold, quite a dashing one at that!"

"He bite it." Said Edea in low voice.

"Well, I'm sure you have plundering to do! Just follow me and I'll show you your boat."

They followed him, and Dan was wanting a huge ship, but instead of that, he offered them a small boat, road to sunk for what they can see.

"That is… our ship?" Asked Kairi, worried.

"It seems." Said Rena, also worried.

"Either this or we all start swimming." Will stated.

"I will not climb to it!" Said Edea. "Look at it! I bet that if one of us jump into it, it will sink at the moment!"

"And I'm not in the mood for swim all the way to the island." Said Kairi.

"Well you know what the say: When live gives you lemons…"

"Then make lemonade… or should we try Cave Johnson approach of this?"

"I always take the Cave Johnson approach." Will grind

"Where do we get Lemonade granates?" joked Kuran "I think this thing would only fit one person… one who is only bones".

They then looked Dan again, who now knew what they were thinking, getting worried.

"What's the big deal? Worse case scenario you'll fall in and encounter a man eating shark, but even then it's not like it can do much to you considering your nothing but bones." Will stated.

"And don't worry, we will be waiting for your return with the armor." Said Rena.

"At best you get the action while we bore our head out of it" told Kuran. "So have fun"

Dan sighs and went on the boat, sailing off.

Shrugging Kuran told "Let's pass the time somehow."

"Yes, let's see if we can find a hotel or something." Said Kairi. "I don't risk on stay outside where Zarok's goons or the Fallen can find us easily."

"I think I saw a hotel over there… let's go"


	26. Dark Lord 6

Once Dan had departed to get the armor, the rest of the gang took a room in a hotel and to their luck, the biggest one was available… well… considering what is was going on and that nobody was even there to charge for the room, it was really a cheap business, especially as Kuran tried the bed and sighed loudly, "Man! Hope that Dan takes a few days and that Zarok let us this time… I would love to stay in this bed and rest up for a long time."

"Whether that's the case or not we're stuck here regardless," Will stated.

"Still! This is a room I would take my girlfriend in… if I had one," told Kuran.

Then a signal pointed at Kuran stating, 'Has a girlfriend! In canon time line he didn't meet her yet!'

Kuran looked up, "Really? Is this the best you could give us?"

"Well, explaining it would involve breaking the fourth wall, and unfortunately for you, we reached that quota some time ago, so sorry," Will explained.

"Fine," told Kuran. "Let's go and think what we could do while waiting for Dan… except for relaxing and resting a bit."

"That could be a good question," said Rena, sitting on a chair in the room. "We will have to wait here until Dan comes back from the trip."

"Luckily I said to Eve to watch the signal on the communicator I gave Dan to help him if she spots something unusual in his travel," said Kairi.

"Back story exchange?" Will suggested.

"How about we each explain how we got on this type of mess?" asked Edea.

"Why not? Stories are a good way of passing time."

"And who starts?" asked Rena.

"Ladies first and who just asked," suggested Kuran.

"Okay, I start."

Rena began to tell that her travel began in her homeworld, Elrios, helping some partners recovering a El stone that was stolen by some thieves, and their travel took them to a floating island named Altera, that was filled with robots named Nasods. After fighting the biggest of them, the King Nasod, they recovered the El stone that they were looking for and later found Eve, who was hibernating while all happened, and after some problems, they turned friends thanks to a partner that at times seemed to have the head in another place when acting. But time later, before of return to the continent, they spotted a type of vortex and when she went to investigate, she was sucked on it. The next thing she knew after was that she was in Olympus Coliseum, where she met Edea and then Kairi.

"Roulette to figure out who's next?" asked Kuran.

"Okay," said Kairi.

And he put a bottle down and rotated it to see who was next. And it landed on Will.

"Well, let's see... For starters I was at one point a normal human who had just graduated from my high school. One day my good friend Wesley and I were hanging out when these Shadow Heartless came out of nowhere. It' was kind of like when the island was consumed when Sora first started, though I doubt you remember that much," Will said looking at Kairi. "Anyway, we came and found ourselves on Destiny Island where we met Sora, Riku and my universe's Kairi. That was a huge surprise for us because... well… jeez, I can't believe I'm dropping this ball. See where we come from Sora, Riku, all of you are characters from a video game franchise…"

Edea whistled after hearing that and Kairi commented, "That's… wow."

"Yeah... and I need to confess that Dan is also from a video game I know. That's the REAL reason I know about him."

"Are you telling now that Rena and Edea are from video games as well?" wondered Kuran.

"If they are there from one I haven't heard about yet, but the thing is, I'm not just talking about games. I'm also talking about TV shows, movies, comics...basically any type of entertaining media," Will explained.

"Well… how does it continue?" wondered Rena, trying to stomach this.

"Let's continue with the story first and then try to process all this. Anyway, after finding out… about the truth… Wesley was first to find out that he could use a Keyblade. I was sort of a late bloomer. But it wasn't just us, there were four other guys I knew from my high school that got blasted with us. Later, we all ended up going to Yen Sid's for training... well, THEY were training. I was more contemplating I why I was there. It was actually sometime during all that, that I actually got mine. Truth is I was very surprised due to the fact that I didn't really feel worthy of having it," Will continued before sighing. "A part of me still wishes I hadn't. Things sort of started going south for me when Yen Sid decided to give us the Mark of Mastery. See, out of the six of us, Wesley and I were the only ones who passed. That did not sit well with the others, especially considering that we never got along to begin with. During all this was another Organization 13 plotting this one, however, did not have Xehanort as their leader, he was dealt with long before any of this. This organization wanted to purge all hearts and make everyone TRUE Nobodies. They saw me and Wes as a personal threat and even went so far as to make replicas of us to try and get rid of us. Despite all this, the others still despised me and because of the replicas they were actually dumb enough to think we were working with them. One day I decide to confront them and…." Will stopped burying his head in his hands.

"Something went terribly wrong?" guessed Kuran.

Will only nodded before taking a deep breath to continue, "I had nothing against them, I was always quick to forgive people. But that day... they kept insisting that I was the bad guy. All that frustration kept building up. The next thing I knew, I blacked out. I came to when I heard Wesley calling out to me to 'Stop'. When I did, there they were, laying there… lifeless," the girls gasped after of hear that. "I... killed them… that was made clear when I saw the blood on my hands," he admitted.

"I must say that this was the moment that Null 'appeared' for first time, right?" Said asked Rena after of thinking about it.

"Null is more than just my Heartless. He is… everything I HATE about myself," Will said tearing up a bit.

"I'm sorry…"

"No reason for any of you to apologize," he said with a slight smile. "Despite all that we managed to beat the new Organization. Of course, that was after months of therapy. After that Wes and I decide to make a bet on who can get the strongest. We would go our separate ways and train in our own way for two years before coming back to spar. During this, I came across this world called Paradise Forest. It's not a part of anything I know of so it was an exciting new experience for me. During that I stumbled across this tribe of dragons known as Aura Dragons, which is what I am now. They we reluctant at first, but they came to like me, even teaching me a few things. That is until I found out about these giant monsters known as the Uroboros. They were basically the scourge of the forest, threatening everything , so I had to stop them. I fought them and managed to kill them… except I got poisoned during that fight and ended up technically dying shortly after."

They blinked after hearing that.

"I can't remember the details but I was told something about trying to piece my soul back together but they couldn't get enough pieces so they infused me with their life force, which they never did before and didn't know what to expect. Want to take a wild guess on what happened?"

"Turned into what you are now? A half-dragon?" asked Edea.

"You got it. The real kicker was by the time I was already back, they found all the pieces so they ended up crystallizing the rest and decide to let me think about what to do. Made me a new katana with it," Will said showing off the blade.

"I think you told me that part of your story before," told Kuran. "As I visited your home"

"I did, but now I'm telling them."

"Point. So keep on?"

"Well, the only story left is how I came across the multiverse. But that's not much of a story. All I did was experiment with my time magic when I was using a Dark Corridor."

"I think you could tell what you did before we ran into each other in this one dimension… you never told me why you were with Felix and the others and what you have done," told Kuran.

"I encountered one of those giant clock Heartless and chased after it."

"And?" he asked.

"I met up with Felix. I thought if I joined them, I could figure out what they were. Can't say I was wrong."

"Well… how your story has been told, it turns off the other three, right?" Edea asked.

"Yeah," sighed Kuran. " Although I admit I was hoping that I finally find out what you have been doing with them in detail," before spinning the bottle again.

"Well... that's my turn now," shrugged Kuran. "Let me think… I guess I am in the mess of Keyblade Wars and other stuff since birth. I was born with a very weak heart and to save my life, my father went to Maleficent somehow and she put something into me, saving my life AND starting the deep connection I have with darkness," He looked at the face of the others to see their reactions.

"You forgot the part about a certain wolf," Will chuckled.

"He is later in my life," told Kuran. "I just wanted to see how the girls react before keeping on… anyway, one day my father disappeared and I met somebody named Ynsadi. He was a Keyblade Master and he realized my potential as possible Keybearer… so he took me under his wings and started teaching and training me in the ways of the Keyblade. During that time my mother also got sick… and died. So I started living with him until one day…" he had to pause for a moment to get up the courage to keep on. "Ynsadi and I were training my fighting skills but suddenly a blade rammed through my masters back and he got killed… his murderer was a knight in golden armor. The head was that of a wolf with the mane of a lion. Maluz, the Hunter of Darkness and Keybearers. He spared me for some reason, leaving me behind with the dead body of Ynsadi. Well… from there I tried to track him down for several years to make him pay. One day I finally tracked him down at Hollow Bastion, but he kicked my ass again and I fled into the Dark Realm. As I returned, Hallow Bastion was under reconstruction and back at the old name Radiant Garden. Well… I had a run into some Keybearers, namely Aqua and Lea, and made my escape again," Kairi reacted a little after hearing Aqua's name. "Then I traveled to different worlds looking for my own identity. Until Lea managed to track me down and later, after bargaining with a lovely tentacle face called Davy Jones we picked up Roxas as well into our own little group. From there we got to Olympic Coliseum where I first met Will. We all got into a tournament but already in the second round, I faced Maluz once more, got defeated and in frustration I fled back into my home world… the Dark Plains."

"Dark Plains?" asked Rena.

"I've always meant to ask but how did that place lose all its light like that?" Will wondered.

"To tell you the truth? I have no clue," admitted Kuran. "All I know that this place was for centuries without any light. Heck, no human soul would have lived long there if it weren't for the protective lamps there… just nobody came to the idea they were powered by a fragment of darkness."

"What!?" asked Kairi.

"Yes! The lamps that kept the people safe were powered by one of the Dark Fragments of the X-Blade," told Kuran. "I learned that after it was stolen and I helped with some others to evacuate those who survived the Heartless onslaught."

"It shouldn't be THAT surprising, considering that the X-blade is a darkness that is meant to protect light," Will stated.

"But I don't remember that we have something as that here," said Kairi. "For what I know, the Keyblade can only be formed when seven lights and thirteen darkness joins. For that, Xehanort is creating his group of thirteen."

"Actually the X-blade shattered into 20 pieces… 7 light and 13 darkness. As far I understand**,** the seven light pieces are inside the Princesses of Heart."

"That's the truth, for what Yen Sid told me. But the darkness is another thing. He didn't mention them, and I thought that the fact of the 13 darkness are another thing and not 13 objects," explained Kairi.

"Anyway… later I ran into the others again, and after some odd encounters I faced Maluz a third time… defeating him after gaining my Keyblade in the middle of the fight. Later on, Aqua took Kairi and me to Mirage Arena and we trained against a clock-like heartless and while I tried to hit it, passing a Dark Corridor, the Heartless tried a time spell and Kairi hit us with the warp spell and the next thing I know was landing in the sea of a different universe of a world that gets eaten away."

"And that is when you met Will again, right?" asked Edea.

"That's right," Will said.

"Yeah… there are a few more episodes but they are of private nature."

"Well, I think is the turn of one of us," said Kairi.

Kuran nodded and the roulette said… Kairi!

"Well, from where do I start? Because I warn that I have some memory problems about my childhood," said Kairi.

"That's so far common," told Kuran.

"Well, I remember only my childhood with my grandmother in Radiant Garden, but then I ended up in Destiny Island by Xehanort's Heartless' fault. there I met Sora and Riku, who turned to be my best friends. Years later, Xehanort's Heartless' schemes reached us, and using Riku, made it the islands disappear at the hands of the Heartless, losing my heart and ending in Sora…"

"Kairi… you can skip to after Riku became Keyblade Master," told Kuran. "We know the story so far."

"Oh, well, that resumes a lot of things: When I began to train with Yen Sid, I began to have some odd dreams about a blazing tower and a dark figure chasing my grandmother and I. Later I was sent on a training mission with Lea to Radiant Garden to recover something that they discovered under the castle thanks to Tron, but there I got surprised by a mysterious woman that put… this seal on my neck," she said, rubbing her neck where was the seal. "And then discovered that nobody related to Xehanort could touch me without ending flying against a tree or something, and then we got our first battle against the Fallen that were invading the world, and thanks to a former Nobody named Elerna, we found that the head of the attack was a priest named Shaft, and after of chasing him off, we had to fight a large skeleton spider and beat it, but Shaft ran away and Elerna chased him."

"Wow… that's quite a story so far."

"And isn't over yet. After dispatching the Fallen, we discovered a hidden dungeon under the castle, where we found in one of the cells a Keybearer Armor. I had no idea of who it was until I saw the Keyblade, that was from Aqua, the Keybearer that saved me from the Unversed years ago. But then we spotted a Succubus in the corridors, threatening me to not move from my world, naming the fate of my mother. It's the same Succubus we saw in the village, Kuran, the named Morrigan."

"What? Her?" he shouted. "That is a turn of events."

"Morrigan?" Will asked.

"Somebody we saw in the village," told Kuran. "Not really somebody I want to meet in person."

"After what she said to me, it never got out of my head the idea of my origin and my parents, and then I decided to take a Gummi ship for to know the truth about myself. When I reached Twilight Town, I had to fight more Fallen, and then I saw a fragment of the bell tower falling over me, but seconds later I was at the side of the debris, and soon I saw that my clothes changed, and during the battle with the Fallen, I discovered that was more agile than before. Luckily, Joshua, a friend of Sora and Riku that they met in their test, explained me a little about this power, and the Chocobo Form, and gave me a pda in which was the information of the Fallen, pda that Eve has now for inform us if needed. And thanks to Joshua's help, I was able to beat the Fallen Chieftain, a large armor with a huge chained mace."

"Sometimes I really wonder how crazy things can be."

"Number one rule of the multiverse: if you can think of a scenario, it exists," Will answered.

"I know, Will," told Kuran. "Like back as we got into this Dream Universe."

"Oh yeah… good times," he chuckled.

"Indeed! Wonder if we left a permanent mark…" wondered Kuran. "Oh, you for sure."

"You mean did YOU leave a permanent mark?" Will corrected with a laugh.

"Excuse me? Can I continue?" she interrupted them.

"Sorry."

"Well, after leaving Twilight Town, I reached Agrabah, where I had some problems with the Fallen and robot-like bugs created by a madman scientist named Mechanicles, but thanks to Aladdin and Genie we beat him, but not before meeting Shiva. I fought with her and won the ability for use her powers, and she helped us infiltrating into Mechanicles' hideout freezing the base. Also in that world I meet a witch named Salome, related to Morrigan, and formed a trio with a third one, a group named the Three Devil Wives. But also discovered about the Seal's origin, because one of the Four Abyssal Lords created it," she said and looked Will. "If you ask, they govern the Abyss, or how you can name, Hell."

"Wow…" told Kuran. "So…why do they have an interest in protecting you that way?"

"Only one has the interest, but I have no idea of who. Well, after it, I reached Olympus Coliseum, where I met Rena and Edea, and after some small problems, we got into a tournament as a team, but we had some problems. First of that, every round had a pre-round of kill Fallen in 10 battles, and if you failed in one of them, you were disqualified. Second, we had to fight first with Elerna who chased Shaft's trace there, and she thought that in the tournament could find him, but luckily we beat her. But then came the third problem: Airy."

"Airy?"

"A monster in the disguise of a fairy and an expert on fooling everyone," said Edea. "Somebody who you don't want meet unless you want the enemy to control your actions without discovering it until it is too late."

"Sounds like you have a past with her," guessed Kuran.

"Yeah."

"In the next round, we had to fight her and her real form, a massive bug-like monster that nearly killed us, but we were able to defeat her thanks to the help of each other, but when we were ready to finish her, we got the fourth problem. The tournament itself was manipulated by the third Devil Wive: Medusa, a snake woman able to petrify with her sight, and with the help of Shaft, sent against us an enraged and possessed Eidolon, Ifrit. Thanks to Hercules, we were able to escape in time of his attacks. Then we decided to fight Ifrit, and finally defeated him, and I won his powers in the way. After of that, we met Eve, who followed Rena from her world and defended the Gummi Ship from the Fallen and from that day, Eve is all day in the Gummi Ship in the Lanes Between, for protect the ship from Fallen and wild Heartless alike. After that, we began to travel together, helping worlds, beating villains, saving lost civilizations, until we ended here," she finished. "From the Graveyard incident you know everything until now."

"To which only Edea has to tell her story."

Edea soon began to explain about how her land, in Luxendark, began a policy of anti crystalism against a religious group that honored the four crystals that hold the equilibrium of the world, and she was sent to hunt a vestal, a crystal priestess, but during the chase, discovered that the people in which she trusted had a dark face, and was forced to fight them for her own ideals, defending the vestal, Agnes Oblige, and Airy, who in that moment had no idea of who she really was, only being a small crystal fairy. With the help of two more, Tiz Arrior, a boy who survived a cataclysm, and Ringabel, a boy without memory, they began to wake the crystals that were covered in darkness, to save the world. But every time that they made the ritual to use the powers and dispel the darkness, they ended in another dimension. They repeated the process until they thought that they finally done it, but then discovered that was a trap from Airy, who served to a devil god named Ouroboros, but they were able to defeat both of them and save all the worlds, soon returning to their homes. A year after of the incident and repairing all the problems caused by Airy, Edea discovered that something was wandering the crystal of her land, and soon spotted her first group of Fallen trying to take the crystal, but she was able to defeat them. then a Dark Corridor caught her, and the next thing she remembered was that she was in Olympus Coliseum. After that, all is history.

"That's quite a story," he told in surprise.

"Thanks. You have no idea of the problems I had by that fairy…" said Edea.

"I can assume that she is quite a bitch."

"You have no idea. And it angers me see her in that world."

"The reason you didn't kill her was?" asked Kuran.

"That's the oddest thing: she was devoured by Ouroboros by her failure."

"This guy must have a bad stomach," chuckled Kuran. "But seriously, why didn't you kill her at Olympus Coliseum? That she died somehow in your last confrontation was something clear for me."

"In two words: Ifrit's interference. And the moron of Hercules saved her, without really knowing the entire story."

"He isn't the brightest, I admit," told Kuran. "At least the one I met… he seriously thought I would be best buddies with Sora since I carried the Keyblade of my master Ynsadi on my back. Can you believe it? No offense Kairi, but I am not highly thinking of Sora… aside from his heroics he doesn't have much to get my respects."

"Okay," said Kairi.

"And I kicked his butt in the tournament," added Kuran. "So… now we talked about everybody's story and Dan isn't still back… anybody have another idea?"

"I'm only thinking now in drinking something…" admitted Rena.

"Will, do you have anything to drink?" asked Kuran.

Will reached into his bag and tossed a few drinks to everyone.

"Thanks," told kuran and made a cheers before drinking.

"Wait," said Rena, before of drink. "For what we should cheer?"

"I have a**n** idea," Kairi said and raised her drink. "For Sir Daniel Fortesque, a cowardly knight, with the heart of a hero."

"I hear that," Will laughed.

"For Sir Daniel! The most skinny hero I ever saw," told Kuran.

Will was about to drink before remembering the scent of the drink which made him go pale, "Uh...oh."

Then they drank it, but everyone made a gesture that wasn't good.

"In the name of… where did you get this thing?" asked Rena.

Kuran gulped, "Well… that's the energy drink I told about…"

Edea then remembered that during the flying trip with Will and Dan she spotted his drinks and she asked about it, getting the same answer that Kuran gave to the other girls before, "Uh… oh."

Meanwhile, Dan finally reached to the Dragon Island with the tiny ship, which was already sinking and the only part out the water was the mast. Luckily he got to land in the island, but tripped and fell to the ground. He stood up and looked at the sunken ship, but smiled knowing that it crossed the sea at last.

He went deeper in the island when Al commented, "When we meet dragon, don't be intimidated, ok? Just think of it as fire-breathing armored lizard. The size of a house," clearly that comment didn't help Dan.

After of a short trip was able to reach the center of a volcano, where they spotted a large dragon, looking across a hole in a wall.

"Ohhh Lord. What do YOU want?" asked the dragon, after scaring Dan. "Please don't tell me you're here on a QUEST. It's incessant, it REALLY is. What - Do - You -Want?"

"I've come for the dragon plate armor," babbled Dan to the dragon.

"Oh I do so LOATHE the attentions of the Great Unwashed. That diction brings tears to one's eye. E... NUN... CI... ATE!" ordered the dragon, unable to understand Dan.

"The... drag... on... plate... ar... mor," repeated Dan.

"Aah, my Dragonplate armor!" exclaimed the dragon. "Yes, it's certainly a bold piece. Look at the line, the detail!" he said, and Dan spotted a**n** armor with a dragon helm over a rock. "Tres chic… tres AMOOZONG… tres NOW. The breastplate came from my mother, you know. That woman was a SAINT."

"Give the armor to me," Demanded Dan, annoyed from the dragon's chit-chat.

"Oh… dear boy, no, no, no-no-NO. I feel for you - I really do. I mean to say, that outfit you're sporting is SO last century! But you're asking for a piece of my MOTHER. Do I come **a**round your house demanding a slice of boiled pig's knuckle, or whatever vile creature you were spawned from?"

"I'll will fight you for it…!" Dan babbled, trying to convince him.

"Oh, for heaven's sake… how absolutely VULGAR! Really! This is all I need," he said and shook his head. "I suppose I'll have to grill you alive like the others - but what does one DO with them after one's cooked them? I can't ABIDE tinned food…" he said and hid in the hole, while Dan prepared for fight him.

Returning to the hotel, things went faster than anybody could think. Thanks to the energy drinks of Will, the five their giving into their urges and... had quite an interaction with each other...

After a long battle, Dan was able to defeat the dragon, forcing him to hide himself under his wings.

"Enough! I'm an intellectual! I have no time for this!" yelled the dragon. "Here! Take my mother and go, you boogly-eyed oik!" he said throwing the dragon armor to Dan who grabbed it.

"No more, please. I'm getting one of my heads," the dragon said turning around, slapping Dan with his tail, and literally sending Dan flying with that hit with the armor in hands.

While in the Inn, everybody was wearing only towels, the girls covering up to their breasts and the boys to their belts, while Kairi looked across the window.

"I only hope to not have this scene happen again," said Edea holding her towel, sat on a chair. "If my father discovers this, his yells will be heard around all world."

"Again, I'm so sorry. I should have payed attention to what I gave you," Will said.

"Let's pretend this never happened," suggested Kuran. " Although I have to admit, your future husbands will be lucky."

"Thanks," said Rena. "But to be safe and not repeat this again, I will confiscate all the energy drinks you BOTH have."

"I have thrown mine away at the town," replied Kuran. "Will?"

"I have too much to keep track, I seriously doubt you'll be able to confiscate ALL of it," Will said.

"Are you sure?"

"I have a fourth dimensional bag that's as big as an apartment complex, do you have any idea how much of that are these drink?"

"Enough to turn a planet in a world of 'that'?" asked Rena.

"...Probably. I actually haven't really checked."

"So you can start to doing another bag and putting all the drinks there!" warned Rena. "Or I will shot a flaming arrow inside of it!"

"I'll consider it. But I'd have to talk to Merlin about it," Will stated.

"I only want to make sure that this doesn't repeat again."

"Don't worry, it won't," he said.

"Anyway, I bet that you have some of them at hand in your bag without digging yourself into it. So you can start giving them off the ones you can grab with only putting your arm."

"Sure," Will said before rummaging through his bag, pulling out a few handful of bottles, giving them to her.

Rena put the bottles in a separated bag, "This will make sure that you don't get that drinks by accident without dig yourself in the bag."

"You should calm down, Rena," Said Kairi. "After all, it was good. We really needed that relief, after of all the problems we had until now."

"It's a point, but still..."

"Rena… we learned our lesson," told Kuran. " how about you provide the drinks for the rest of our travel together? Then we can be sure that this isn't happening again," then he added as a joke. "Unless you have been falling for one of us," Rena quickly gave a death glare to Kuran.

"Come on let's check and see if Dan's back," Will said.

"I think that will not be needed," suddenly said Eve from the communicator.

"What's happening, Eve?" asked Edea.

"Well, only say to who is in the window to move aside."

Edea looked Kairi, who then began to look further on the window. Her eyes widened and moved quickly from the window, when suddenly a large object came inside flying across the window, landing on the bed, forcing whoever was there to move.

When they looked what it was, they found that was Daniel, having on his hands the dragon plate armor, with his eyes spinning around, with Al in the same state.

"Guys, we don't need to wait any longer here. Only the need to put our clothes before they wake up and ask what happened," said Kairi, looking the dizzy skeleton.


	27. Dark Lord 7

The group, after of obtain the dragon plate armour, reunited with Death in the place where they greeted.

"Dan, you and your friends are some veritable STARS." Said Death to Dan. "Although sadly, I fear, one destined to work in radio. I'd shake you by the hand, were it not for the unfortunate side-effects."

"Your fine to shake mine if you want." Will joked.

"Don't tempt him." Said Rena. "I don't want know what could happen if Death touches something that can't die."

"He is immortal" told Kuran "You could dip him in a vulcano, throw him into a black hole and cut him into tiny pieces, so shaking Death's Hand… pieces of cake"

"He could lost it." Said Edea.

"Anyway, get your potato-shaped bottoms in my boat and let's hit the Haunted Ruins!" Said Death.

"How friendly" told Kuran and moved to the boat "After what we have done for him so far"

'You'd think he give the others a free pass on a death or something.' Will thought to himself.

And they went into the boat. After a long trip across the river, all them trying to avoid touch Death, they reached to a small port where they landed.

"It's up to you, guys!" Began Death. "The fourth and final piece of Anubis Stone lies among this crumbling fortress. The fate of all Gallowmere now rests upon your shoulders."

"You had to say that, right?" Asked Kairi while Dan got his hands on his head.

"But hey - no pressure!"

"Death… if you don't want to put pressure, some encouraging words were more helpful than what you just said" told Kuran with a deadpan.

"I fail to see how Death is encouraging." Will countered.

"Let's move, okay?" Asked Rena.

"Agree… let's get this last piece and deal with him."

They walked along the road until reach a large river of lava that was cutting their way, and was impossible to reach jumping by how far was the other side.

"Alright Dan time to see if that Armor still works." Will said.

"You know…" began Kuran "How are we supposed to get over as well? We have only ONE armor"

"We can use the trick of the bow-maked bridge for that." Said Rena.

"Ready to get going?" Will asked Dan.

Dan sighed and put the armor and began to walk inside the lava river.

Will went with him. Following the knight though the lava. But he was having more problems with the lava being not lava-proof.

They both came out on the other side, however Will's whole body was burned in a sort of Freddy Krueger style manner.

Kuran shook his head "One of these days I do something very stupid because of his actions"

"Don't tell me." Said Kairi. "And now this is one of that moments that Will could trash with any idea, as for example put a bridge from his bag…"

"Having a bridge in my bag? Now that's just silly." Will said, overhearing the conversation.

"If he had that, I would slam him with my arm…" Babbled Dan, remembering what has to do for get the armor.

"You say something?" Will asked.

"Then how are we supposed to pass this lava?" asked Kuran "Are you pulling out a rope now?"

"We're on it." As Will tied a rope to an arrow, giving it to Dan who shot it, hitting the wall behind Kairi and the others.

"Good shoot, if wasn't by the fact that you nearly hit me!" Said Edea, having the arrow pass only inches of her ear.

"Sorry?" Babbled Dan.

"Come on, let's cross and reach the castle." Said Kairi.

They went over the rope and proceeds on

They soon came to a large castle gate that was closed.

"Well that figures...For some reason. Now what?" Will wondered.

"We could try to bash it open, find ´somebody stupid enough to open it OR find a secret entrance"

"Or find some access that some stupid builder made for enter into." Said Edea.

"Lets look around and see, shall we?" Will added.

"Better try it."

"Well.. we could use the steps next to the door to get up the crack in the wall" realized Kuran, pointing to the side.

"More moron, impossible." Said Al by not saw it before.

"Well… what is impossible?"

"Let's go, but watch out, that Pursuer can be anywhere in this place." Said Kairi.

They looked around but all they seemed to find for some weird reason, was a bunch of chickens.

"What we do now?" Asked Rena.

"Don't suppose any of you know how to open the gate?" Will asked one of the chickens jokingly.

"If you're asking to a bunch of chickens how enter into the castle, you must need go to a asylum." Said Edea.

"You know… I wouldn't be surprised if the chickens talk back" told Kuran "Met a talking hedgehog after all."

"Yes, I already met mister 'I-want-stop-the-time-in-all-the-universes' the hedgehog." Said Kairi.

"I was referring to a blue, faster than sound hedgehog" countered Kuran "Who has a talking yellow fox who flies with the help of his two tails; a red, easily angered edchinda; a flirting bat; a sweet little rabbit and a burning cat."

"O~kay?"

"And I think I forgot that I forgot some people"

They then noticed some of the chickens pecking at a pile of feed, Will soon noticed something from the pile. Going over to it, he found what looked like a hidden switch that made the gate open when he pressed it.

"That's a surprise." Said Rena.

"Now we can enter into the castle." Said Kairi.

"You can't help but wonder who'd hide a hidden switch like this, but whatever lets go." Will said.

"Yeah" told Kuran and began to move up and saw the next problem "Great… Human meat shields…"

"I see, but they're standing over glass spikes. I think I can break them with my arrows." Said Rena. "Without it, the trap is unuseful."

"Unless here is a second part" told Kuran "And even if here weren't… I prefer that we keep these guards busy while you take care of these arrows. Once one is shattered, they will notice"

"I can take the three spykes with three arrows and a only shot." Said Rena smiling.

"I really need to learn this from you."

"Let's go help them." Will stated.

They went there, but then got spotted by a Shadow Demon who moved to activate a lever for made the peasants fall on the spikes, but when he activated the lever, three mana arrows fled to the three glass spike, breaking them completely before the prisoners fell, only landing on the ground, giving them the possibility of escape. When the Shadow Demon spotted it, he tried to stop them, only to meet his end at Edea's katana thrusting on his back. And another that was trying it's luck found a couple of spears in the back before a keyblade removed the head.

Another got sliced up by Will's blades.

Soon they had dealt with any enemy and Fallen that was in the courtyard, and now began to look for the king's chamber.

But then Kuran stopped them "Trap door in sight"

"Where?" Asked Kairi, looking around.

Dan looked around, only to fall through said trap door.

"Well that answers that question." Will stated.

"You think he will be okay?" Asked Edea, looking inside the trapdoor.

"Given his role, he should be fine" told Kuran "But we can still throw Will after him to look for him"

"Hell, why not?" Will stated.

"Immortals first" told Kuran "We wait until we know we could survive the jump"

Before he could answer, Rena pushed Will inside the hole with her leg.

Will landed on a rocky ledge over a floor filled with lava.

"Relaxes it's not that dangerous!" He shouted back to the others.

"Really? Because we don't share the same definition of that term!" Shouted Kairi.

"Kairi…he may be immortal but I am sure he isn't so stupid to tell anybody else should jump if no chance of survival is given" countered Kuran and gets ready to jump down.

"I don't mean that." Said Kairi. "What I mean is that we will don't fall into a trap by only land inside. After all, we're in a ruinous castle falling apart, over a active volcano full of lava." Said Kairi.

"And, I had a bad experience in a volcano before." Said Edea.

"Well… we can try to find a way around it OR wait until those two come back, whenever it will be since we have no idea how the path looks like down there." told Kuran "Not to mention… who says that this ruins won't break into the volcano while we are standing here? being here or down there doesn't make much different at this point. And we might find something that could help our case."

"Has what?"

"Err, I found something." Edea said, spotting a book and reading it. "For what this book says, the king lost his crown somewhere in this castle time ago, and his spirit is sad by that actually. I think this means that if we don't find that crown, surely the king's ghost will not help us."

"And I bet 10 mummy we find the crown down there" told Kuran.

"Sure? Down there with the lava? With the heat down there surely the crown has turned into a pile of molten gold time ago." Said Rena.

"Hey guys, I found some kind of Crown thing...I think it belongs the the king of this place." They heard Will shout.

"Wow, that crown must be of an alloy resistant to the heat." Said Rena.

"Do I get now the 10 Mummy?" asked Kuran before calling down "Bring it up here! We have a king missing this good piece!"

"One, you want get down with your friend?" Asked Rena, and then called down. "And how is Dan?!"

Will flew up carrying Dan who was holding said mentioned crown. "In hindsight I could just carry you over one by one." He said.

"let's return this crown."

"Yes, and quickly." Said Kairi. "And watch out with the hole."

Will soon carried everyone over the trap door one by one.

"So… where is the king? Does we have to place the crown on the throne?"

"That seems." Said Kairi. "After all, is a ghost."

"Well then let's go." Will said.

Dan put slowly the crown in the throne in respect, and this began to bounce until suddenly appeared the ghost of a small old man.

"Sir Daniel Fortesque, noblest of my courtiers, bravest of my captains, clumsiest of my croquet team!" Said the old King Peregrin's ghost. "Oh, that we should meet at such a dark hour, with the fate of this realm lying once again in your hands!"

"He forgotten us." Said Kairi.

"Good lord, Fortesque! What happened to your jaw?" Asked the ghost, noting Dan's missing jaw.

"Fell out."

"Bad luck, old man. Dashed awkward for the meat course, what? Can I get you a soup or something?"

"Sorry, but we don't have time for this." Said Edea. "Exist the possibility that your Highness still have in his possession his part of the Anubis Stone?"

"Oh of COURSE. My Anubis Stone is yours, dear children. Can't think of a better chap to look after it. However… SLIGHTLY more pressing is that the Shadow Demon army hides beneath us, within this very mountain, alongside that nightmarish monsters. As we speak, they prepare to invade good old Gallowmere. If we're to thwart that arch-cad Zarok we must bring down the castle on top of them. You follow?"

"And… it is done how?" asked Kuran "Because it sounds like a suicide mission… also perfect for Will"

"I'm starting to get real sick and tired of the sh-" Will looked to see everyone staring at him. "What?"

"Simple solution, of course someone must UNLEASH the lava behind the castle floodgates!" Said the King's ghost. "Burn the blighters where they stand. Or even where they sit - probably hurt more."

"Sound still suicidal."

"That's really dangerous." Said Kairi.

"I KNEW you'd volunteer!" Said the ghost.

"Might as well it's not like HE's going to be doing it any time soon" Will muttered.

"Well?" began Kuran "All together or only those who won't die by this?"

"Considering that this whole castle just might go down when this happens I strongly suggest together." Will stated.

Dan looked him surprised as the others.

"Well, a secret passage behind the throne will give you access to the gate's control lever. You just have to pull it."

"Yeah…" Said Kairi, seeing what will happen on her head.

"Of course it's a highly dangerous mission - even for a dead man. I dare say that when that fiend sees what you've done, he'll make sure you spend eternity in the most unspeakable torment." Warned the ghost. "But then I know these things mean nothing to a man of your courage, eh Fortesque?"

Dan gulped scared.

"Splendid! Good luck, old bean. Break a leg…" He said and then disappeared, leaving behind the crown and the last piece of the Anubis Stone.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Will stated.

"Why something tell me that this will be more dangerous that seems." Said Kairi.

"Like some kind of defense mechanism that will try to stall or kill us once we go and destroy the castle?" suggested Kuran "Or even kind of guards?"

'Well thats going to happen...' Will thought to himself as the continued on. They reach the bottom and Kuran saw a book, looked at it and told "We got two golems at our hands once we pull the switch"

"No surprise there." Will said.

Kuran got a hammer out and asked "Why don't we go savvy and destroy them BEFORE pulling the switch?"

"Sounds like a plan." Will smiled.

Kuran tried to smash one with a hammer, but by only hitting it began to shake as suffering a personal earthquake until he fell to the ground.

"They seems really hard." Said Edea, knocking them a little with her fist.

"Pulling them over and toss them down?" suggested Kuran next "Because I lack a few tons TNT for the alternate plan"

"Seems the only solution, but I believe that we can't move them until they began to move." Said Kairi.

"Well it was worth a shot anyway." Will said before pulling the lever.

After of do it, the two golems began to move, but suddenly the blocked door exploded, and two rockets hit the golems, exploding and turning them into pieces.

"What done this?" Asked Edea.

"I think I have the answer." Said Rena looking the destroyed door.

When the smoke disappeared, they saw the Pursuer spotted in Sleeping Village there, holding what seemed a rocket launcher on his hand. Will casually recognised it immediately.

"You must be joking me… The NEMESIS?!" Asked Will with a jawdrop.

"You knew this Fallen from before?" Asked Kairi.

"Ehhh sort of…." Will stated.

"Sort of? Sort of what?" Asked Rena.

He then pulled her close. "Remember what I said about Kairi and Dan being Video game characters?" He whispered.

"You said that this Fallen took the shape of a Video game character?"

"Yeah and he's pretty dangerous."

"How dangerous?"

Suddenly they ducked for avoid a rocket shooted by the Nemesis that destroyed the secret entrance with the explosion.

"Well, it doesn't help that we have a bit of a time limit. We need to go."

"Indeed! Does anybody see any other exit?" asked Kuran "Not to mention we have to get away from this guy! After all it took a whole game to take this thing down!"

Turning to Will he asked "Can you turn into a dragon? As far I can tell this place was bombarded before and I hope that because of this a hole came to be"

"I fail to see how that can help us. I can't carry all of us at once."

"Any better ideas?"

"How like shut up and try to stop this thing!" Asked Rena, shooting at the Nemesis that was walking to them.

"The only thing we CAN do right now is get the hell away from that thing! Move it!"

They began to run and get the most away at possible of the Nemesis, but the castle's traps and appearing Fallen turned the escape more difficult.

"Really wish we could just break through the walls for a faster escape" told Kuran as he bashed the skull of a fallen to get the path clear.

"We must find a way and fast!" Said Rena, shooting at the Nemesis' leg for try to stop him momentarily.

While they runned, soon they found a catapult ready to shot. Dan had a idea and jumped on it.

"Dan, I think that isn't a good…" Kairi was saying but the catapult activated by itself and sent Dan flying, clashing against a wall, who soon fell to the ground. "... idea."

"I think I got a better idea." Will said before blasting a wall with a Mega Flare creating a large hole "Come On!"

They jumped into the catapult, but when was ready to shot, the Nemesis grabbed the bucket, stopping their escape.

"Cursed freak!" Said Edea and began to cut the Fallen with her katana. Kuran tried to help her with His keyblade before starting to chopping at the hands

Will blasted the creature in the face with another Mega Flare, making him let go as he stumbled back.

But having the bucked being hold as that blocked the mechanism and needed to wait until activates again.

"Great, just great." Said Rena shooting mana arrows at the Nemesis.

"Fine if that's the way it's going to be." Will said before transforming and lunging at the Fallen.

The Nemesis grabbed Will and began to punch his face furiously, but Kairi forced the Fallen to drop him with a Fira on his face.

Will respond slashing at his face before stabbing him in the chest with his Keyblade.

Kuran looked around and spotted a tower… which isn't really looking stable and he asked to Rena "Do you think you can use something for make this tower fall on the Nemesis?"

"Is possible, but I need to shoot something strong for try it." Said Rena, looking the tower. "And I don't know if I can take it down with a only shot."

"What about this eagle move of yours?" asked Kuran "The one of 300 MP?"

"Phoenix Strike? Is possible, but maybe I can only damage it enough for leave it reeling." Admitted Rena.

"If it's worth a shot then go for it." Will said.

"Okay, but you must hold that thing." She said and began to aim to the tower, trying to figure the weakest point of the tower.

"Try the pillars at the bottom! They are holding all the weight" told Kuran

Will ran at the Nemesis, burying his Keyblade in it's head. But the creature grabbed the keyblade and began to push back.

She began to aim to the pillars, but she knew that if she take down the wrong pillar, the tower could fall to the other side, or fall over them. She needed to take the correct pillar that could made the tower fall over the Fallen.

Kairi kept attacking the monster with Fira and Blizzara spells, while Edea and Dan tried now to activate the catapult and find what was blocking it.

After of a time, Rena decided to have luck and shoot her Phoenix Strike to the tower, breaking one of the pillars that held the tower, wishing that the tower could fell just over the Nemesis and not over them.

Will Drop kicked the Fallen into the pillar before blasting both with another Mega Flare. And whatever deity was watching over luck in this world… it was with them as the tower collapsed upon their enemy and a click was heard from the catapult, almost ready to fire.

"Will!" called Kuran "Get up here!"

Will was quick to run back and jump in. And just as he got up Kuran wondered "Say… any idea where we are going to fly? Because I don't know where… aside into the air"

Without warning, the catapult shooted them into the air before the lava swallowed the whole castle.


	28. Dark Lord 8

After a long flight through the air, the Keybearers and Fortesque land on board of a flying ship… or rather: Will and Daniel are landing first, followed by Kuran who got the girls on top of him.

Groaning Kuran wondered "Why does we have to be for the pillow joke?"

"Because it would be gentlemanly." Will chuckled.

"You and me: Get it. But why a walking pile of bones with armor?" countered the darkness user.

Dan rolled his eye by Kuran's comment.

"Isn't our fault that we land over you, okay?" Said Edea.

"Let's just move one." Will said.

"Then girls should stand up first" Kuran pointed out.

"True." Said Kairi and got up, leaving the boys space for stand up.

"Okay, where are we?" asked Rena, looking around.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say a haunted Pirate ship or something." Will said.

Kuran looked over and told "Flies without explanation. Check. The shape isn't anything that should be for a well run ship? Check. Walking skeletons as crew? Check. I think you are right here."

"Thanks, 'captain obvious'..." Said Edea.

"We're in a flying ship, right?" Kairi asked and Will nodded. "And if the information is right, Zarok's fortress is a floating island in some sense."

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Rena.

"Hijack the ship?"

"Then let's take down the captain" told Kuran and pulled the bow to shoot the first skeleton which came too close to them… while he didn't kill him, he was falling off board.

Looking over he wondered "How high do you think is this going?"

"High enough for them not to be a problem." Will added.

"But now we must find the captain, and if he isn't here, he must be at the other side of the ship." Said the elf

"And he is barricaded off." observed Kuran "We need one of the ship's cannons to get throug"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Some of us get the cannon, while the rest get the gunpowder?" offered Kuran

"About the cannon, isn't needed look for it." Said Edea looking to a side, finding a really BIG cannon, with the three letters in capitals.

"Uhm… how much Gunpowder?" asked Kuran "Not to mention… where are the cannonballs? Or should we use Will and Dan?"

"Sorry but I'm not in the mood to be blasted into something twice."

"I won't survive" it" told Kuran.

"Nobody wants, but unless we risk to blow half ship, is the only option for cross the barricade." Said Kairi.

Will only sighed in slight frustration.

"But that means too that if we want cross the barricade, all us must be the cannonball." Said Kairi, sighing loudly. "I Sincerely don't like the idea."

"Well… how about I try to make a protective shell around us, while wrapping clothes around us to cushion us" told Kuran "Of course we have to make sure that Kairi isn't touching it"

"Worth a shot."

"And why I can't touch them?" Asked Kairi, hands on her belt.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…"

"And if the clothes is your only worry, we can find a lot of them in this ship." Said Kairi. "They're dead, but I think that either dead pirates needs to change their outfits."

"Just anything that can be use as cushion" shrugged Kuran "So let's get everything."

They began to look around, trying to get the powder kegs necessary for made the cannon work and the necessary clothes for protect them from the posterior shot, but the ship itself was immense, and there was many pirate skeletons and a lot of Fallens roaming around.

They entered a room and Kuran just had the time to raise a shield to block pistol shots. Glancing over it he grins "There are three more kegs!"

"And just that Boiler Guards are shooting at us with that near!" Said Rena, behind Kuran. "If one of them is shot, all this place will blow!"

"I know! We have to deal with them quickly"

"Yeah, let's go."

And Kuran rushed forward, tackling the closest one and slammed his keyblade into the head.

Edea rushed forward another enemy, cutting it in half with her own katana, while Kairi used some Blizzara spells for dispatch the others, knowing that Fire or Thunder could made the powder explode.

Will Sliced off the head of another before sending another crashing through the wall throwing it off the ship.

And then Kuran jumps and blocks with his axe a shoot that was purposely send towards the kegs before throwing the Keyblade and pin the enemy on the wall.

Looking at the kegs he said "If I dare to guess, I would say one more and we are good"

"Are you sure?" Asked Kairi. "If we get the wrong number, will we fall short, or be sent into the Lanes Between."

"In case of the Lanes between, I bet we are able to use dark corridors again and get back or use the gummi ship" told Kuran "And in case of short we just get more. And think about how many we got"

"That's assuming one Boiler guy can cause a problem. in any case I found some gunpowder." Will stated, holdingup a keg of gunpowder.

"So should we get more or have it? That's up to you. I say we have enough" told Kuran

"How many kegs you think we need for operate that MASSIVE cannon?" Asked Edea. "If all us has to be shoot by that, it need enough power for that, or we will only have our feet burned."

"I think 4...maybe 5 more kegs." Will stated.

"Then let's get them" told Kuran.

They kept looking for them, but when they began to look on the deck, they were ambushed by bats of the size of a human (Giant Bat).

"Just what we needed. Bats, and in big size." Said Rena beginning to shot mana arrows at them.

"Where did these come from?" groans Kuran and began to shoot his Dark Arrows "Really annoying"

"With Morrigan here, surely from anywhere." Said Kairi, striking a near Giant Bat.

"So I guess her thing is Bats or something?" Will asked kicking another away.

"You would say the same if what ambushed us were ghost?" Asked Edea, cutting in half a roaming pirate.

"Out of all the things we fought you mentioned her with the bats."

"Do you remember her telling that?" asked Kuran while slicing one up

"You know what? Forget it. let's just kill these things." Will said blasting more of them with ice.

But one of his ice attacks was stopped by a fire attack, which come from what seemed a ghost with the appearance of a purple tunic with blue eyes where eyes should be, wearing a peak on the hood and armed with two floating wands. (Reditus Wraith)

"Great, more of that magic abusing Fallen." Groaned Kairi. "And this seems more dangerous."

Before Will could ask, he found himself dancing avoiding some Thundaga spells summoned by the Reditus Wraith.

Kuran aims and shoot an arrow at the arm of one the enemy to get one of the wands down. The hit only made it fly away a little before of return to the ghost, soon replying with a Firaga, but luckily Rena intercepted the fire attack with her mana arrow.

Will added to the attack with a Thunderga. But the spell was absorbed instead of damage the Fallen.

"This things has the same protection than the wizard-wannabe heartless!" Said Kairi. "We can't damage them with magic!"

"Physical attack only huh? sounds simple." Will said.

"That's my clue" grins Kuran "Just have to get close"

As if on cue, Will threw his Keyblade at the Reditus Wraith, knocking it down to the ground. And Kuran rushes up to hit the keyblade on the wands, sending one of them flying away.

Edea used that moment to impale her katana on the ghost, destroying it quickly. And after of a short battle they cleaned that section of the ship.

"Got more powder." Will said holding up another keg.

"And traps are coming for the next section" told Kuran as he made a checked look.

"This place gets better and better." Said Rena sarcastly.

"if we didn't need this ship, I would suggest shooting it down" told Kuran.

"And which other method you could suggest for reach Zarok's lair?" Asked Kairi.

"Aside from riding Wills back? I have nothing" admits Kuran "But perhaps we could try to blast the traps off"

"I may be strong but unfortunately my wings can only handle so much weight." Will stated.

"And if we began to blast the traps, surely one of them could destroy the ship."

"At least those that can be disabled" told Kuran "Or are you telling that removing a trap that involves giant spinning blades could crack the ship in half?"

"Eh Maybe.." Will shrugged.

"You know how unlikely this sounds?" Kuran spat.

"Considering that you brought that up in that manner?" Will deadpanned.

"Oh come on! I cannot be right all the times" Kuran argued.

"Okay, how many timeshave you said something that turned out true?" Asked Rena.

"For what I counted from our first meeting… between the 90% and the 100% of times." Said Kairi.

"That could have been my answer." Said Eve across the communicator.

"Let's find more kegs and see." Will said.

Kuran frustrated, raised his hands "Fine! But don't complain to me if anybody gets chopped up!" and he threw his Keybalde to cut a pirate that rushed to them in half.

"We don't run into traps blindly, okay?" Rena said shooting down a bat that was close to biting Kuran's neck.

"You know… I bet many people say that and properly run into the first trap they could encounter" told Kuran while looking carefully at the corners as they go and suddenly goes to the knees "See what we have here… a tiny string at the high of the feet… wonder what happen if we break it"

"Want to risk finding out?" Will asked.

"Given that we better disable it somehow for our return trip, I would say: Yes!"

"Either if I like hear a discussion about traps and other things, we have things to do, remember?" Said Al from Dan's eyesock.

"I know**,**" told Kuran "But taking safety seriously doesn't hurt… if you didn't notice. Will is the only one who could be thrown into literally anything without the slightest worry about dying"

Then Kuran stepped back with the others, threw a dagger to set it up and a few dozen arrows shoot out from the walls, indicating if they had set off while being close, they would be completely covered by arrows by the time it stops.

Looking over to Dan he asked "Do you think you would like to have these, just because we weren't careful?"

"Ah ah" Babbled Dan shaking his head.

"Let's move on" told Kuran, having his daggers ready to remote trigger other traps.

"Can**'**t help but wonder why they would rig there own ship when they're using it….May when it's at the docks to prevent theft, but when they're on it?" Will spoke.

"Either they are not the brightest or they did that because of us." shrugs Kuran "10 Mummy on the lack of brains."

"You say it by they being only bones?" Asked Kairi but then looked Dan. "No offense, Dan."

"No offense, but the only two intelligent skeletons I met so far is Dan and a blacksmith named Robert" told Kuran

"Robert?" Will asked.

"Yes… doubt you know him." Kuran replied.

"I would like to talk about people of the past, but now we have a ship to seize." Said Kairi.

"Then tell me where the next barrel is" told Kuran as they keep walking and wondered "And shouldn't we have run into more goons by now?" Suddenly a bullet hit a wall near his head

"me and my big mouth…" Kuran groaned.

Will gave him a light smack to the back of the head before turning his attention to the un-dead pirates.

And they engaged them, but they were able to wipe the ground with them.

"Remember what I said before?" Asked Kairi to Kuran. "Now is 99%."

"See what I have to deal with?" Will said, finding another keg of gunpowder.

"I would get tired of him in your situation." Said Edea.

Kuran sighed loudly and, looked around the next corner and said "Will… did I ever mention a run in, with a dragon which was nothing more but bones and acid?"

"I don't think you did…" Will replied quizzically.

"Well… we are going to face one… he is waiting for us" told Kuran, pointing over the spot they have to pass next

"Thanks for the head's up…" Will sighed.

Thought he saw Dan's and Als expression he told "Not my fault!"

"I didn't said anything." Replied Al.

"The way you looked at me" Will replied.

"Any idea on how to take care of this kind of enemy?" Will asked.

"Err, somebody can cast a Cura over an enemy?" Asked Edea.

"Let me guess. because it is undead, healing spells would hurt it?" asked Kuran "If this works than we should test it by letting Will do it"

"That worked in my world with undead enemies." Said Edea.

"Fine…" Will huffed before going up to the dragon, casting cure on it.

It roared by that and shoots acid at Will as retaliation to the "healing", removing skin and some flesh from his front, while the head was down to the skull which began to burn.

Will kept casting Cure on the dragon. Who roared and shoots more acid at Will

Eventually the Dragon was no more as Will's deformed and burning body turned to the others.

"I hope you all appreciate the things I do via my immortality..because you all owe me BIG TIME!"

"Don't worry about that." Said Kairi smiling.

"Good that you know, because I'm not letting these things go."

"I would slap your back, but right now I don't know if it is healthy for any of us" told Kuran as he moves on to get the last barrel… wherever it was.

"Okay, seems that we have enough barrels. Not grab more! An gunpowder more and that big cannon will put us into the Lanes between." Commented Al

"I agree" replied Kuran and went his way back, while experimenting with small scale versions of the bullet they are going to have.

"I'm going to kick the captains boney hide so bad for putting up with that acid thing…" Will mumbled.

"That if we don't get flying outside the ship with the blast." Said Rena.

"Or blast the ship apart" joked Kuran as they got back and Kuran made the lower half of the bullet and said "Kairi… I think we should wrap you up like a package to prevent you touching the darkness. Just… who lit up the cannon?"

"Dib!" Will said.

"Get outside, lit the cannon and return here before be shooted?" Asked Edea.

"I can do that." Said Al.

"I thought you are bound to his head?" asked Kuran.

"I can get away of Dan's head a moment. Enough to light the cannon and return." Said Al.

"Okay, everybody into the cannon." Said Kairi.

Everybody, with Kairi in the middle of them, got inside the cannon, while Al light the cannon and returned into Dan's skull.

Suddenly Rena raised an eyebrow and asked. "Somebody else think that this idea has some gaps?"

"Kind of too late to worry about details now." Will said.

Kuran nodded and closed them in the capsule and told "IF anybody doesn't like Rollercoasters… well… Too bad!"

Before of ask what were Rollercoasters, the cannon shoot and they flied across the whole ship until land hard in the barricaded area.

"That… was a bad ride" groans Kuran in pain as he made the bullet dissolve

"Well where here and in one piece…..I think." Will added as he dusted himself off.

"No broken bones here" told Kuran and looks at Dan "Dan is in one piece as well"

"We're okay too." Said Kairi, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Then let's get this captain…"

"Aarg, look what we have here?" Asked a voice and when they looked to the origin they found a large skeleton pirate with red captain clothes. "You must be the rats that decided to play stowaways in my ship, right? Then sorry for you, but I don't accept stowaways in my ship, but I will show mercy and give you to choice: Or you jump out of my ship, or I kick you off my ship!"

"How about you jump off or bring us to Zarok?" countered Kuran "Either way we are not leaving."

"Bring you to Zarok? Well, that can be a good idea." Said the captain. "Surely he will reward me if I take you to Zarok, tied up to down, hanging on you feet on the mast, ready for be devoured by the scavenger birds!"

"Good idea, Kuran." Said Edea, with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Kuran sighed loudly "Edea… this was just a little pre battle banter. Did you seriously think I expect him to take us for free? I was just about to tell him, that we say no to his offer and scatter his bones, take his hat and sail this ship by ourselves."

"Okay, but you saw how big he was? We will need something as big as a cannon to at least hurt him!" Said Rena.

Luckily there was two cannons just aiming to the area where was the pirate. Shrugging he checked if the cannons are loaded and asked "Ready to get heavy headaches?"

"With that question you decided your fate!" Said the captain and then began to come skeleton pirates and a group of Ignis Wraiths and Nulla Wraiths and some Sana Wraiths.

Shrugging, Kuran made a club and hits one of the Pirates, sending his head off board. But an icicle from a Nulla Wraith nearly hit his leg.

Rena began to shoot arrows for maintain the spectral Wraiths, more exactly the Sana Wraiths for avoid them to heal their enemies, but was hard by the large number of pirates and other Wraiths attacking them. Kuran saw what Rena was trying and rushes over, Keyblade and Darkness blade in his hands, slicing his way through the enemies to give her the openings she needs.

Kairi got near of one of the cannons and shooted it when the captain, who was walking around his area, was in range, hitting him directly, but he replied to that shooting at her with his gun.

"Hey! How can that guy shoot three times, and each time shoot five bullets with that gun?" Asked Kairi, avoiding the bullets.

"Boss logic**,** dear Kairi." Will said, blocking the bullets.

"Yeah**,**" told Kuran while doing the same "Never got it either but here is a lot that has an own logic. Like some design choices in buildings. For one instance: Who with the right mind makes a bridge over a lava sea which can be cut down by a button on the other end?"

"Don't ask me! I don't write the rules!" The captain said and called more pirates and Fallen. "But I like to break the rules!"

"Don't tell me." Said Edea, sending some of the pirates out the ship. Kuran tackles one off as well while throwing his keyblade at the head of another one.

Will grabbed another and proceeded to spin him around knocking around any enemy that got near.

"You like breaking rules? Ok let**'**s break some rules!" He said before sending the pirate crashing into the captain. But only got shooted by the captain as reward.

And Kuran threw his Keyblade at his weapons arm.

Will then started to run towards the captain, but got grabbed by a Giant Bat that threw him to a group of pirates.

Kuran aimed an arrow at the bat and shoot at it, before wondering "Where is the owner of these bats?"

"They're summoned as the other Fallen." Said Kairi, dispatching another pirate before of lit another cannon, hitting the captain who just recovered his gun.

"We have to remove the gun permanently" spoke Kuran and looks at Will "Ready for something stupid?"

"I'm always up for something stupid." He grinned.

And Kuran stormed forward with Will. The bats appeared but Kuran threw his Keyblade at the first one and let the second one grab him, leaving Will with a free way to the pirate captain

When he got into a perfect position, Will struck the bat, making it let go as he crashed into the captain, grabbing both his arms and ripping them off. "Hows that for dis-armed."

"Not quite what I had in mind" admitted Kuran "But at least he cannot bare arms against us."

But as reaction of that, more pirates and Fallen began to attack them, trying to protect the captain.

Will simply started beating anything that got close to him with the Captain's disembodied arms.

But they were no match for the warriors on deck and Kuran told Kairi "Try to get his head."

"I think they're fixed. I can't move the cannon." Said Kairi, while Dan tried to move the cannon with everything he had.

Kuran sighs while slicing two heads off "I was thinking you either go in and slice or use your spells"

Will blasted more enemies with a surge of electricity. "If you all are trying to think of a plan, could you think a bit faster?

"What do you think I am trying to pull?"

"Well, unless you can tilt the cannon up, the only solution would be to keep firing until destroy it." Said Kairi, at the time that Dan sat on the cannon panting loudly.

"Uhm… Kairi… look at Will! He ripped his arms off." told Kuran "So why do you think you still need this cannon?"

"Between you and me, Will is normal?" Kairi asked Kuran surprised.

"If you take his immortality away, yes" he replied

"Dude the guy was a skeleton, it took little to no effort to rip his arms off." Will said,fending off the attackers.

"Don't say that as if I was useless!" Yelled the captain, behind Will. "And drop my arms now!" He kicked Will's butt, sending him flying with the group and making him drop his arms.

"Next time I'm kicking your head off!" Will growled.

A pair of pirates put the captain's arms in their place. "Not if I kick yours." He said and began to shot his gun against them.

"How I would like shot him with his own cannon in the face!" Said Edea kneeling for avoid the shots. That comment gave Will and Kuran an idea, at the same time.

"You up for doing another thing stupid?" Will grinned.

"I am more in the mood for something outright crazy"

"Guys, you start to scare me." Said Rena after of shot down a Ignis Wraith.

"Deal with it" shrugged Kuran

Will then crawled into the canon. "Ready when you are."

Kuran got at the cannon and smirked "Let's get this guy"

"When you got a good aim, fire."

Kuran nods and waits… and waits carefully… and once the captain was at a good spot, he shoot.

Will braced himself as he crashed into the captain, his upper body busting into bits. Will got up and kicked his skull to the others, "Head's up."

"Guys, you're both insane."

"Kairi… don't worry about this. You'll get used to it as well over time" explained Kuran and looked at the head "I wish I had read Hamlet though…"

"Kiss my ass!" Suddenly said the captain's skull, and with the scare, Rena kicked the head out the ship, disappearing in the sky.

Looking after the head, Kuran told "You know… since this guy is a living skeleton, it shouldn't be THAT scary or surprising that he can still talk even if detached from his body"

"One, the only skeletons that I fought until this world were Fallen. And two, when their head were detached, they disappeared." Said Rena. "It just got me off guard."

"I see" told Kuran "Well… I think with that we captured the ship. Now we should figure out how to sail it without crashing into the next sole mountain within miles"

"Best if one of you do it...I can't drive or steer." Will said.

"And about the map, we can use Eve's help for guide us to there." Said Kairi.

"Good idea. I don't want be in this ship if he is the captain." Said Edea signaling Al, who inside Dan's skull was yelling incorrect captain-type orders, showing that for be a genie he had no idea of how rule a ship, annoying Dan more than needed.

Sighing told Kuran to Kairi "Get the course…"

Then he called to the crew "Alright! We sized this ship and anybody who doesn't agree will be thrown overboard! The only thing we want is to get to Zarok's lair! Once we are there, you are free to run! And now hoist the sails, pull the anchor and set course to Zarok's lair! And anything that comes from the guy insides the skeleton's head is instantly considered as belayed! Got me?"

"Any objections? No? Good now set sail!" Will shouted.

After that, they sailed in direction to Zarok's Lair, hoping to finish this sinister, but strange, nightmare.


	29. Dark Lord 9

The group, after of travel the skies, and have some problems with the direction given by Dan's armor affecting the Compass at times, problem solved with Eve's help in the Gummi Ship and the radar, reached at last a large fortress that seemed a floating mountain with lava getting out by some holes in it. They landed in the port prepared for flying ships and moved near the fortress.

"Okay, here at last." Said Kairi, looking the large fortress. "Zarok's lair."

"Ooooh… scary." Said Edea sarcastly.

"The only thing scary about this place, is the idea that his ugly face is here." Will added.

"You know… I would like to make it simple. A Nuclear Missile and then be over with it" told Kuran "But since we lack it, we have to go in. Perhaps I can throw some weapons at his head to end it quickly."

"How you could say that? Surely we should fight with every goon he had in hand until he decides to fight himself, surely turning into a hideous monster more ugly that itself." Said Rena.

"Do I really have that effect on people?" asked Kuran to Will

"Yes as a matter of fact you do." He answered.

"I don't know, but I thought that here could have somebody or something for tell us what a awaits us here." Said Kairi.

"The final battle." Will said patting Dan on the shoulders. "You ready for this Danny?"

Dan looked the large fortress and sighed loudly looking down, but then shook his head and looked the fortress again.

"Don't worry we are here for you." Will said assuringly

"And be BRAVE sir Fortesque - and remember, we have all pieces of the Anubis Stone." Said Al. "Oh and if it looks like you're going to lose, don't let him hit you in the head, I've got the place just how I want it now."

Dan lost a little of his determination by that phrase, and Kairi shook her head with a hand on her forehead, closing her eyes.

"Al… you are terrible" told Kuran with a shaking his head.

"What I said?"

"Usually something that's not very motivational." Will deadpanned.

"You should stop saying things as that always bum people out." Said Edea."

"I agree… now let's kick his ass" told Kuran

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Will shouted.

"Will, never do that again!" Said Kairi.

"Let's go in"

Soon they were inside the large fortress, inside of what seemed a coliseum and in one of the terraces found Zarok, with the heartless Null and the succubus Morrigan at both sides of him.

"How nice…" Kuran sighed.

"Yeah…" Kairi sighed too.

"Sir Fortesque, my old nemesis, so we meet again!" Said Zarok to Dan. "I see that a century spent as rotting meat has done nothing to diminish your naïve obsession with the freedom of Gallowmere!"

"I admit that the skeleton is persistent." Said Morrigan. "Just as persistent as the girls."

"No words for us?" asked Kuran "And Null doesn't count since he gets on our nerves constantly."

"Is the first time I meet you, so I don't know what to say to you, only that you both are cute." She said.

"Ehhh…. Thanks?" asked Kuran, not sure if he should be flattered by her, but was put back on earth by Rena slapping the back of his neck.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked, but her glare was enough answer for him.

"You can't be more persistent than a guy who can't die." Null said as he walked in joining everyone.

"Was starting to wonder where you were." Will said.

"I was just having a quick chat with my current boss, good thing that ended when it did I was beginning to worry you all started the fun without me."

In that Zarok smiled evilly. "Dan, do you remember my champion, the late Lord Kardok? Well guess what?" He asked, worrying Dan. "He's back! And he says he's looking forward to shooting you in the OTHER eye. You know, for old time's sake!"

"And while Zarok's champion prepares to beat you, we leaved something for you don't get bored." Added Morrigan and soon the arena was filled with Boiler Guards.

"Seriously? That is your idea of entertainment? Even Emperors had better ideas" taunted a voice from above

Turning they saw a person standing, wearing a black jumpsuit with a black cape and a black helmet.

"Now what?" Will wondered.

"Don't pay attention… I am just a watcher, a judge of your abilities" told the person "I will help neither side on this field of battle"

"And just who the hell are you?" Null asked.

"Depending on the results of today's fight you either learn it soon or shall never know" he replied

"Great another conspicuous guy that likes talking in riddles….It's amazing how many of those figures you come across when traveling through time and space." Null said.

"Hmm yeah, that is surprisingly true." Will stated.

"Whydo I have a very, very, VERY bad impression on this guy?" asked Kuran.

"This must be a joke." Said Zarok shaking his head. "First Fortesque returns to the death, then a group of keybearers aids him, and now this. Who will be next? The Lord of the Underworld? Guards, dispatch them, and not forget the jester up there!" Ordered Zarok.

Kuran called for his Keyblade and holds it ready to attack as the enemies get closer. But the Boiler Guards began to shoot at them, without forget the intruder, who also was shooted.

But the intruder didn't move an inch… in fact each shot seems to disappear into a small dark corridor, only to shoot down randomly on the field, not caring who gets hit and Kuran blocked with his shield while slashing his keyblade at any close enemy.

Rena began to shoot at the Boiler Guards from away, knowing how they like to burn to who was near, at time to avoiding the shots coming from the roof by the intruder's fault, at the time that Edea helped Kuran dispatching the enemies and Kairi sent Blizzara at the Boiler Guards attacking the intruder for stop the bullet rain.

Will slashed at a few Bolier Guards before grabbing another and throwing it into the raining attack. Either Dan had to deal with some of the enemies with his sword, trying to avoid the shoots and the flames

Soon they cleaned the arena of enemies, what annoyed Zarok, but then Morrigan snapped her fingers and began to appear Fallen on it: Skeleton Soldiers, Skeleton Archers, Wargs, lesser Wraiths of every type and either a Sentinel. Without forget some Bats and Giant Bats surrounding the intruder, attacking him at times.

"Just was we needed." Groaned Kairi, looking the Sentinel.

"Looks like our "friend" up there doesn't have troubles..:" told Kuran as the bats be normal or big are cut down by something invisible and with ease while he didn't even move an inch at all.

Rena began to shoot down the Skeleton Archers and the Sana Wraiths first, while Edea and Kairi took care of the Skeleton Soldiers and the Wargs. But Dan, who was helping too saw the Sentinelaiming his cannon to the intruder.

"Oh, I don't like what that thing is trying to do that thing. Watch out!" Warned Al.

The Sentinel shooted a large energy ball to the intruder that exploded in contact. But when the smoke disappeared, a black dome surrounded the intruder before disappearing, showing him unharmed

"I told you… I will not interfere. But if you insist on attacking… I might remove those who hinder me to simply watch this confrontation" told the intruder, slightly irritated that his intention wasn't clear to them.

"Thanks for unintentionally helping us though" Will thought to himself before blasting away a small group of Fallen with a Mega Flare.

"Let's deal with that thing before do something stupid, quick!" Called Al to the others, and Dan tried to get the Centinel attention, for only run away avoiding his machinegun-like shoots at him.

Since it was busy with Dan, Kuran managed to get behind the Centinel and began to slam his blade into the enemy. Kairi also added pressure to the attack with her keyblade, soon destroying the Centinel, and thus cleaning the arena again.

Morrigan only sighed scratching her head, while Null raised his hand, and ordered to attack to the remnant of his Bodyguards. With the archers standing over some pillars while the swordsmen and the shield defenders began to surround them.

"Well great." Will deadpanned.

"Will… do you have a few bombs?"

"No, but I have the next best thing. Time Stop!" Will froze time stopping the arrows in mid air.

"At times It's useful." Said Kairi looking the frozen arrows.

"Yeah tell me about it." Will said as he casually started to place the fallen in the path of the arrows.

Kuran on the other hand cut different parts of others and even put their own weapons into the bodies

Will soon un-froze time as the Fallen collapsed from the arrows and weapons.

"Nothing left I take it" told Kuran

Soon they appeared in the arena somewhat similar to a undead centaur with a armor can a black tunic covering his upper body, armed with a bow, and began to run in circles around them. Dan got worried seeing the undec centaur running around them.

"That's Kardok, right?" Asked Kairi.

"That's correct," told Zarok. "So be so nice and die fast"

"You know… at least by Will it will be complicated." whispered Kuran with a chuckle.

"And about the immortal boy, maybeI'll use him for some of my experiments." said the mad magician.

"Don't you need to… I don't know… capture him?" wondered the uninvited guest and everybody could just bet on it that he must smirking right now.

"Don't you need to… I don't know… SHUT UP?!" wondered Zarok looking him.

"You know, Null there is just as immortal as I am you could just as easily experiment on him." Will stated.

"Boy, who's here the evil mastermind of this story?" Asked Zarok.

"Just saying…"

"So shut up and see your friends die!" snapped Zarok.

"Not here," admitted Kuran. "Want to get stone old and have grandchild's before passing away"

"First things first." Will said turning towards the Centaur. Kuran kept behind to provide a second layer of defense for the long range attacks

Kardok began to shoot arrows at them, but with the first arrow impact they found that they were explosive arrows, so standing near of them was a very bad idea, forcing them to separate for avoid the arrows and the explosions.

Will jumped away,shooting a barrage of ice. And as it got close to Kuran he slashed the legs, but that didn't stop it for keep running, and continued shooting his arrows at them. Rena tried to take down the undead centaur while the other girls and Dan hid on the pillars avoiding the arrows.

Will shot out a chain of light that managed to wrap around the Centaur's hind legs, making it fall. But Kardok countered shooting his arrows at Will.

Ignoring the arrows in his body, Will proceeded to punch Kardok in the face repeatedly. But one of the arrows exploded, sending Will against a wall, Kardok being unaffected by it.

"how much can this guy take? what do you think?" asked Kuran while throwing a few daggers to counter the arrows.

"Being Zarok's champion, no idea." Said Kairi, hiding from some arrows.

"Can't imagine that he can take much more though." Will imagined.

The centaur got free of the chain and began to run again, shooting arrows at them.

"This thing's start to annoy me." Said Edea, avoiding the arrows.

"Will? Crazy stuff?" Kuran asked.

"I highly doubt that will work again." Commented Rena.

"Only if you try the same thing" countered Kuran

"Kuran give me a hookshot!" Will said. And he handed two of them over "In case you need more! And don't believe this Game Theory!"

Will shot them, hitting the creature in the back and flew towards him, and dropped-kicked him hard in the back of the head with enough force to send him crashing into the ground. And Kuran rushed forward, his blade raised high and slices the body before slamming into chest.

The beast growled by that hit in the chest but aimed his bow to Kuran head, at that distance was impossible to fail, but before he could feel the arrow strike him down, Dan rushed over quickly from his post to it, and with his sword decapitated Kardok for good.

"Well… this solves this problem." He said and looked Dan. "Thanks. For a moment I imagined myself with a arrow in my forehead.

"No problem." Dan babbled nodding.

"WHAT? You DARE defeat Lord Kardok?" Asked Zarok, angry by that, but then calmed down. "Ah, well - at least I won't miss mucking out his stable." Then he looked at Dan. "But of course, Fortesque, you and your friends still have to DIE."

"Ok… instead of asking what army, I ask if you can send them in now" told Kuran

"Yeah I mean If you're going to do something about this then stop whining and do it already!" Will added.

"You will wish never had taunted me. Prepare the attack, my beautiful Fazguls!" He ordered, and soon came into the arena a large group of undeads with armors, cloaks covering their heads and very sharp swords, and they began to surround them.

'The build up to these guys better be worth it…' Will thought to himself.

"Interesting Fazgul factoid: did you know that Fazguls are impervious to mortal weapons? It's really quite fascinating. Said Zarok.

"How does the weapon of an immortal fit in?" asks Kuran, pointing at Will "And we have a little surprise as well."

Zarok laughs at that. "Unless you're hiding a ghostly penknife, or a spectral billiard ball in a sock, this battle is going to be very short and uninspiring." Explained Zarok. "And that's made me want to do a question to our sporadic guest. You can do anything against somebody that can't be harmed with mortal weapons or an immortal being?"

He snapped his fingers, a blade shoot at a Fazgul and made it blow up "Just as answer and proof so you won't interrupt my watching"

"That can work with one of my dear Fazgul, but surely you can't kill somebody immortal with that, I bet." Zarok said. "After all, how the name says, an immortal can't die. I'm wrong, my dear Null?"

Everyone looked over to find the masked heartless nodding off. "Uhhh ..Wha? Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention people just kept on talking for like the past five minutes…"

The uninvited guest shook his head "Why insisting me on leaving, when I don't plan any harm to either side? Only to watch and judge the players of this game of life?"

"One, I'm the Big Bad in charge of this place! Two, I didn't invite you to my victory show! And three, if you don't disappear in ten seconds, I will have to ask Null to be polite, in his manner, and guide you to the exit! I'm busy now how for have eyes unrelated to this moment!"

"I don't question your role as Big bad… and while you didn't invite me, others are reading this without you knowing anyway and third… while I cannot kill an immortal, I can disable him if necessary. And I told you from the beginning to just ignore me and everything would be much easier for all of us. Once the ones I am looking for die, I am gone anyway. You see… if a certain person wouldn't be here now, I wouldn't be here as well for this matter"

"So how exactly does watching us fight help you find guys you want dead?" Will asked the stranger.

A chuckle came "You misunderstood… I don't want anybody die right now… but if this fate occurs I accept and look for replacement for my own game. Most pieces I am after are replaceable and even their death can benefit me."

"All of this start to get out of my nerves." Said Zarok. "Leave me tell you this a last time, because I dislike repeat myself, and I will tell it word by word: Look, for what, you, are, looking for, anywhere, else, but, here!"

"Nope" he told "And if you cannot accept then make a tantrum, send your forces at me, or go yourself… it doesn't matter. I will only leave once the part of this show I want to see is over."

"Very well, you wanted it! You just wait there, because when I end with them, you will be next!" Said Zarok, angry, and then looked the group. "Do me a favor and die quickly for I can teach this stupid Black Knight wannabe to respect his elders and people that are over him!"

Will placed a hand on Dan's shoulder."Now would be a good time to use the Anubis stone." He stated.

Dan nodded and pulled back the Anubis Stone, grinning.

"What's that? The Anubis Stone?" Zarok asked, surprised.

"Oh no, who could have seen that coming?" Null said in a deadpan tone

"I didn't expected see that thing here." Said Morrigan, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh this is going to be good." Zarok commented to himself, before look Dan. "Fortesque, what's a gangling dullard like you, hope to do with the Sacred Stone? Some of the most well learned Sorcerers in history have been driven mad trying to understand it's elusive mysteries. But don't let me dampen your optimism, My Lord Captain of the King's Croquet Team."

"Did you archive ANYTHING that even remotely satisfies making the stories about you?" asked Kuran in a deadpan.

Dan hesitated a moment, but then raised the Anubis Stone and a green beam shooted to the sky, soon appearing near of him an army of undead knights, all yelling the same. "For the honor of Gallowmere!..." "And the suburbs!" Said one of them.

"Well this is a nice surprise." Admitted Will.

"Why adding the suburbs?" asked Kuran.

"Better not ask." Said Kairi.

Soon the Fazguls and the ghostly knight began to fight between them.

"Dan, use the Anubis Stone to keep your troops fighting fit!" Warned Al, and with that, Dan began to use the stone for maintain in shape his allies, but that seemed to exhaust him always to use it.

"How like if I send some Inacors for the guys that not fights?" Asked Morrigan to Null.

"That would keep things interesting."He said.

She smiled evilly and snapping her fingers some magic circles appeared on the ground, and from them appeared five Inacors, which roared loudly, either surprising the intruder a little.

"Great,these things…" Said Kairi. "Protect Dan, and avoid being grabbed by them or they will decapitate you with their mouths!" Warned the Princess of Heart.

"Don't need that to happen again." Will said getting his blades ready.

The Fallen roared and began to attack the group, they defending themselves, while Dan tried to keep the ghostly soldiers in check.

"Oh, before I forget. This creatures are brutals and instinctive but with little brain. So don't scare if suddenly one of them aims at you." She said staring the intruder.

"By that you don't use them very often." Zarok rolled his eyes.

"Whatever happened to you not caring what happens to us?" Will asked before casting cure On dan, giving him more strength to maintain his allies.

Kuran slashed them a couple of times and teamed with Edea to get closer of them, and getting on higher "ground" by using them as steps whenever it presents itself.

Anybody who attacked the intruder… didn't even reach his body. They were death by various means when they got to close to his personal space.

Soon they cleaned the area, but more Inacors appeared, while the battle between knight continued.

"This will never end!" Said Kairi, seeing the incoming Inacors.

"They must have created an army of Fallen for create this quantity of Inacors." Said Rena.

"You need a hand?" Said Eve from the communicator.

"Eve?" Asked Kairi, and then Fire and Blizzard projectiles falled from the sky, hitting some of the Inacors. "Thanks, we needed that!"

"Never knew you guys could call in an air strike." Will said, striking down an Inacors.

"I would say they didn't think for themselves" countered Kuran and slashes two of them down while throwing a few daggers to displace some others.

"Eve is full of surprises." Said Rena striking down an Inacors that was near of Dan.

"The fortress is flying high enough for be reached with the Gummi ship's weaponry, so I can aid you if I can." Said Eve.

"Thanks for the help." Said Edea, slashing down another Inacors.

Kuran stopped his track and asked "What is the strongest weapon you have?"

"The only that fits with that is a only Gravity Cannon." Said Kairi, casting Cura on Dan.

"Then how about shooting it at Zarok?" asks Kuran "That way we can speed things a little up"

"And also hit us too with that." Warned Kairi. "Eve could have used it in first hand if she was sure that we couldn't get hit by the explosion."

"Couldn't we have just bombarded the fortress while we were still outside?" Wondered Will.

"I think it's late for think on it." Said Kairi.

"Sadly" told Kuran "Next time she can do something for us or for you, she should tell it sooner. Blowing up his castle would really shorten this adventure"

"Well since we're here we might as well wrap things up the old fashioned way." Will said, casting Curaga on Dan.

"Let's talk about this after finishing this battle, okay?" Asked Rena.

"How many more of these Fazgul?"

"Looks like at least three more, just got to hold out a bit longer." Will answered.

He nodded and looked around to counter incoming attacks.

After a long battle, soon they dispatched the incoming Inacors, and the Fazguls were finally defeated, the ghost knights disappearing while celebrating the victory.

"Fortesque. Forty-baby. You ARE full of surprises." Said Zarok. "Who could have foreseen that my Fazgul horde would be bested by a rancid ignoramus, a pack of brats without the adulthood needed for be adults, and their fly-bait army?"

"Do you really need to use second rate insults?" Wondered Kuran "We all know you will only declare how much you are superior to us, come down and fight us with perhaps a transformation Somehow."

"If you want that, then you will have it. Only leave me think about what I could turn." He said and began to think. "Let's see: dragons… not, they're to typical. Gryphons… no, excessively royal. Cerberus… no, three heads are too many heads. Rocs… not, very huge for this place. Snakes…" Then he saw that Dan reacted to that word. "Hmm? How they SCARE you? Big snakes? Find them agreeable, do we? How about huge MONSTROUS snakes Forty-darling? How about…" He then disappeared in red smoke, and reappeared in the centre of the area, turning himself into a huge monstrous cobra. "MEEEEEE!"

"You had to be scared of snakes, right?" Asked Edea to Dan.

Kuran turned to Will "if you cook him… you can eat him yourself."

Everybody turned in surprise at these words at the two and Al asked "You… cooked a snake turned sorcerer before?"

"No it wasn't a sorcerer, but he wasn't a mindless beast ether." Will said before pulling out some cooked meat. "Want some?"

"Nope" told Kuran

"What about you guys?"

They shook their heads. Before Will could ask more, Zarok bite him, shook him to a side to another and threw him flying, in the intruder's direction. Only to be hit with a force that sends him back, into the Head of Zarok. He saw the stars after that hit.

"The hell was that?" Will wondered.

"Nobody enters my personal space without permission" was the intruders explanation

"Couldn't you just have like warped away or something?" Kuran asked.

The intruder shrugged. "This was easier"

"Laziness, got it…" Kuran deadpanned.

"Let's deal with this serpent." Said Kairi.

"Let's get the head" agreed Kuran.

"And how?" Asked Edea. "The only that could reach it now is Rena.

Zarok began to curl himself high and then slams the ground with his body, causing a shockwave that affected all the arena, forcing everyone to jump over the wave.

"Let's start by hitting what we can hit." Will san before running behind the giant snake, stabbing the tip of it's tail.

Zarok hissed by that and looked him angry, ready to bite him.

"Uh, you hit a weak point." Said Al.

"That works too." Will said, kicking Zarok across the face as he tried to bite him.

But Zarok countered that hit spitting poison over him.

Will quickly jumped out of the way "NOT THIS TIME!"

Edea and Dan rushed to start to strike Zarok's tail with their weapons while Rena and Kairi aimed his head with arrows and spells. Kuran rushed up as well and slashed and cuts the tail as well while throwing a few dagger at the head as well.

As Zarok hissed in pain, Will transformed and flew up at his head, blasting him with a Mega Flare.

Kuran looked at him and asks "You need to transform for this spell? I thought you could pull this off by yourself"

"I can do it myself quite sweating the details."

"I doubt that this is the moment totalk about that." Said Kairi.

"Yeah…" he deadpans and slashed the tail a few times before making a spear and slams it into the body, trying to pin it down.

Will spewed a stream of fire at Zarok's head before blasting another Mega Flare.

Zarok hissed by the last hit and got free of the spear, beginning to spin his tail around him, trying to hit them.

Will slid a few feet as he managed to grab the tail, holding it in place, but was unable to hold it much and began to spin with the tail, while the others were forced to jump in the moment they saw the tail coming.

"Can somebody break his spine?" asked Kuran while jumping again and threw a few daggers

"The snakes don't have bones I think." Said Edea, jumping over the spinning tail.

"Snake have nothing BUT a spine." Will countered.

"Why do you think I said that?" groaned Kuran

"While we think a form of defeat Zarok, why not somebody gets Will out of the tail before pucks his first breakfast?"

Kuran nodded and got his Keyblade out, put a dark place on the other end and threw it like a boomerang, impacting with Zarok's jaw.

Will flew up, slashing at the back of his head.

The serpent tried to get the keyblade out of his jaw, while Rena and Kairi began to shoot at his head and Edea and Dan attacked the tail. Kuran climbed up the body by stabbing blades into the body, and kicked the keyblade deeper into the jaw.

Will suddenly bite the back of Zarok's neck, sinking his teeth as deep as he can spewing more flames as well.

"Guess this will end this" mused Kuran who got on Will's head to escape being roasted.

Soon the snake fell to the ground, for soon turn into Zarok.

"Stupid brats, you're a cursed pack of meddlesome morons!" Said Zarok, standing up. "Why you always have to mess with the affairs of others?"

"Job description of Keybearers," offered Kuran with a chuckle.

"True, and by that we can't leave the darkness win, and if for that we must stop their agents, we will do it." Said Kairi nodding.

"Even if you are a hypocrite and work with one?" asked the Intruder as he appeared behind Zarok.

"And what do you want now?" Asked Zarok. "I'm busy, and I thinking about something."

"Okay, but before your allies helps you…" told the Intruder and and grabbed Zarok's neck and lifts him up in a painful way "I am NOT a black knight Wannabee! I just don't want to show my face! IF anything then I should be called a darkmancer or something at this terms!

"Darkmancer? What's that? A cancer's parent?" Asked Edea, confused.

"Nope… somebody with the ability to manipulate Darkness" told the Intruder before turning to Zarok "Did you get me?"

"I don't know who are you, but you should watch what you say. You can get shorn if you talk like that to the wrong person." Replied Zarok.

"These bad guy wannabees are all the same" sighs the Intruder and threw Zarok away, making him hit the wall which has a dent now, shaped like him.

"I know now how this fight ends… I will wait somewhere else until the spectacle ends. And the next guy who calls me a wannabee, will have a blade in their throat." he told and he disappeared

Kuran blinked "Wow… thathit a nerve…" looking at Zarok he also mused "But I must say! As wall decor you look splendid!"

"I don't know I mean we're still looking at that ugly face of his.." Will added.

"Hahaha, very funny. But thanks to your friend, you have a heavy problem." He said recovering from the hit, but then Zarok looked Null. "Hey, can you pass me a small heartless by the way?"

"Well this should be interesting." Null mused before literally tossing a Neoshadow at the wizard.

Zarok grabbed the Neoshadows by one of the antennas. "If you really like fight against the darkness, let's see what you say when you face the darkness…" He said and red smoke surrounded them, soon appearing as a large Dark Side heartless with Zarok's head and zarok's emblem in the chest, his face showing a vile yellow grin. "ITSEEEEEEEELF!"

"OH GOD HE'S EVEN MORE HIDEOUS!" Will shrieked. Kuran blinked and asked "Does anybody has Brain Bleach?"

"IN THE NAME OF EL'S LADY?!" Asked Rena in surprise.

"Now we're in real troubles!" Yelled Al, while Dan stared scared.

"Don't tell me!" Said Kairi.

"This can't get worse that is now!" Said Edea.

"That Zarok is really full of surprises!" Commented Morrigan.

"Ehh… Heartless version of Barney?" offered Kuran to Edea

"I had known this thing would appear, I'd never would give him that thing." Null added.

"Truce?" offered Kuran

"Mmmmm….Nah." Null laughed.

"So much for that." Kuran sighed

Zarok stomped the ground with one of his legs, causing an earthquake with it.

Will flew up and threw his Keyblade, hitting Zarok in the face. But he only replied him punching him against the wall. Kuran, grabbing the Keyblade of Will and threw it again, together with his own one at the face, but with that hit he only got his attention, who tried to slap him with his hand.

"Seems that if we want defeat him, we must fight him as a normal heartless." Said Kairi.

"And how we do that?" Asked Edea.

"Sora said me that they have two weak points, the hands and the head." She answered. "Strike where you can reach."

"Why do you think I was aiming for the head?" Will deadpanned.

"They didn't knew that." Kairi deadpanned to Will.

"she has a point" told Kuran while dodging the blows and strikes the hands whenever he could.

Will Managed to bin one of the hands down with his blades, holding it in place.

Zarok simply slid the other hand on the ground to the elbow and suddenly appeared near of Will, who was hammered by his punch, undoing the hold on his hand.

"Ouch…" Said Eea, looking the scene.

"He'll survive," told Kuran as he sliced up a hand before throwing his Keyblade, hitting one of Zarok's eyes, making it stuck there and called on two dark blades to ram into his foot… while that isn't a weak point, any sentient being with a foot should at least feel pain there.

Will got back up and flew at Zarok, slashing the back of his head.

Zarok made a wide slap around him, causing a blow of wind that pushed all them away from him.

"That's what I call a wind slap!" Said Rena, being pushed to the wall by the wind.

Then the large heartless/wizard slapped widely with his other arm, summoning some dark energy balls that flyied in differents directions, exploding at contact in the ground.

Will dodged the blasts before slashing one of the hands.

Kuran on the other hand, hit one of the balls, sending it back to Zarok's face before running over and slamming his blade through the hand before trying to slice up.

Using the explosion, Rena began to shot her mana arrows against Zarok's head, while Edea kept slashing his hands. Kairi while began to concentrate, knowing that they need more power for take him down. During that, Dan tried to attack Zarok striking his legs with his weapon.

Will on the other hand flew up and sank his claws and teeth into on of his hands. Rushing on the body up, Kuran got to Zarok's Face and slashes a few times but told "You know… I have no idea HOW to make your face more beautiful?"

Then he slashes and broke the nose, making it point to the side "Yep! That looks WAYYY better."

But the nose returned to where was, and tried to smash both with his hand against the face. However he jumped down, making him to slap himself "Why are you slapping yourself?" But got caught by his other hand, and threw him hard to the ground.

"Forget someone?!" Will shouted before Kicking Zarok in the face with enough force to make him stumble back a bit. But he hit him with the head, sending him back to the ground.

"Attacking without thinking isn't helping us." Said Kairi to Will, who break her concentration with his landing near of her.

"Kairi… we know where to hit and are moving according to this." countered Kuran "And for plan making without him listening is quite a challenge."

"But you must admit that the usual Dark Side is a mindless creature, while this one has brains, right?" Asked Kairi.

"That's why I said that" he deadpans

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm up for ideas…" Will added.

"First, I need time. Can youget it?"

"I will try." Said Rena, shootingat a hand that was getting so near of her, forcing it away.

Kuran did the same with his own bow by the other hand.

Will joined in by blasting a Mega Flare.

Zarok was kept busy with the attacks time enough for Kairi get enough concentration and release her Shiva form, now wearing a sort of light female armor, entirely composed of ice, both the boots and gloves were of ice, and even had a matching frozen tiara.

"Cool in the double sense of the meaning" told Kuran "So… what is your plan, aside from using this form?"

Zarok tried to punch them, but everyone got away in time, and Kairi sent a barrage of Blizzara at the hand, freezing it in the ground, and Zarok was unable to move the hand neither break it with said hand.

"Interesting idea. Now he can't move freely." Said Edea.

"And free hits for us." Will smiled, slashing at Zarok's face some more, being countered with the other hand. "I forgotten the other hand…"

"Will… I get the impression that, if you weren't immortal, you would have noticed it. Could this not-able-to-die thing affect you negatively?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Three worlds ago you would have noticed the free hand… without being hit"

"Oh right because you could have dodged it so easily yourself we all make mistakes at one point alright?"

"How about we count up how often you got hit in the last time?" suggested Kuran "Because that are too many mistakes! I admit people make mistakes but normally you try to avoid those that hurt or kill you!"

"I may be immortal but I'm still human I make mistakes Ok?"

"But the ones that hurt are staggering up on you!" he countered

"At least can take a hit, willing to bet if you got smacked around as much as me you'd be crying like a baby…" He snicked.

"If I had taken even half of the worse hits, I would be dead by now!" told Kuran "That's why I'm asking if your immortality is affecting your brain!"

"I'll have you know I can think of some plans from time to time."

'More like 30% of the time..'

"SHUT UP BRAIN!"

"And what did your brain tell?" asked Kuran "That you only can think of around a third of the time about plans?"

'This guy gets me even more than you.'

"You BOTH can go to hell…" Will snapped.

"Sorry! Too hot! And I bet even an immortal cannot live without brain" told Kuran, pulling out a dagger "Shall we test it?"

"Bring it scarf face!"

"Scarf face, nice." Null snickered.

Kuran looked with a deadpan at him "Scarf face? Really? That's the best you could come up?"

"I'm not seeing you come up with anything."

"Because thinking of insults for you were wasting too much time!" told Kuran "And I don't want to insult the insults by insulting you with them!"

"You're just lazy."

With that Kuran remarked with such a speech of insults that caused everybody make such a blank face that it screams for mind bleach, with the exception of Null who was dying of laughter. We excuse ourselves from not writing the wording down but we try to keep the minds of our readers sane.

"...Oh little son of a-" Will was interrupted by the sound of Zarok finally breaking free of the ice and stormed towards the two.

However both Will and Kuran threw their Keyblades hitting him in the face.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" they both shouted.

"Emperor Wannabees" groaned Kuran "They really don't know when to NOT interrupt with something!"

"Ugh tell me about it, don't even have the common courtesy to just wait or anything." Will sighed.

"So… where were we?" asked Kuran, rubbing his temples in frustration "Oh yeah… you wanted to call me son of something… the usual bitch or do you get more creative this time?"

"The thing is, I think I got it all out of my system now."

"Then let's kill this idiot, kick if necessary kick Null's but and then leave" offered Kuran "And by the way… did you told me already who this Myst is you mentioned way back?"

"I fail to see what this has to do with our situation right now, but yes I did." Will replied.

"Just wondering… we had so much around in this short time, I couldn't recall this detail…"

"O-kay…"

"How long do you think you'll continue this?" Asked Kairi, tired of their discussion and angry of what they were saying, Rena thinking if kick their heads or not, Edea holding her katana hard, while Dan looked the striked Zarok and the guys at times.

"We just finished" told Kuran

"Yeah we've just about wrapped this up." Will said before re-summoning his Keyblade pointing it towards Zarok. "Think it's time we wrap THIS up too."

Zarok went to smash Will and Kuran with his fist. Only to find his first missing as Kuran stroke to give Will a chance for attack.

Will did so by flying up and digging his blades deep into his face.

Kairi used the moment that the fist missed for to freeze it to the ground again, hoping that Will this time doesn't forget the second hand.

As the second hand swung at him Will quickly pulled out his Katana and slashed the wrist. "See, I learn."

"Don't get cocky!" warned Kuran while slashing the hand.

Zarok punched the ground with his free hand, releasing a shockwave around it, but after of avoid it Kairi freezed the hand against the ground, leaving him completely tied to the ground in hands.

Will took the opportunity and threw both his blades, striking both hands.

"Try to not attack the hands directlyor you will break the ice!" Warned Edea, while jumping trying to slash Zarok's face, being covered by Rena's arrows.

Kuran got ready for an attack and rushes forward to slam his keyblade into the eye, intending to blind him.

'Surely this guy can't take much more' Will thought before looking at Dan, getting another crazy idea "Hey Dan, you want to do something heroic?"

Dan gulped, knowing how were his crazy ideas.

"Why I'm always scared when he opens his mouth?" Kairi asked herself, shooting some enhanced Blizzara to Zarok's head.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of your sword." Will said before going over to him, suddenly picking him up. "And don't vomit."

Before anyone could ask Will started to spin Dan by his feet. Getting faster and faster Dan found himself being covered in Will's silver aura before before sent flying straight toward Zarok's face, digging his blade deep in between his eyes with enough force to send him falling backwards, breaking the ice binds.

When Zarok fell to the ground, the impact sent Dan flying against a wall, clashing against it. Al was completely dizzy by that. "What happened?"

"Will… you do know that Dan doesn't have a stomach right? So throwing up would be Als job" told Kuran

"You'd be surprised how often it happens." Will countered.

"ok…" he told dumbfounded.

"You're too a victim of his crazy ideas?" Asked Kairi to Kuran.

"Yeah… but still… a skeleton losing theirstomach? That's… odd"

"Can we like NOT worry about minor detail?"

Soon Zarok recovered his real form, who seemed to have problems for stand up. "CURSE you, Fortesque, curse you! Curse you THRICEFOLD! SO - it's come to THIS. I am finally DEFEATED. Painfully! Ignominiously! But particularly, painfully! But if I am to fail - then all shall perish with me! I didn't get to be the embodiment of evil without maintaining certain traditional standards!" He said and began to stand up. "You and your friends are DOOMED Fortesque! You will NEVER leave this place!" He then unleash a spell over all the lair, which began to fall apart, while laughing evilly. "Mmwah-ha-HAH! Ha-HARRRRR! Oooh, yes! Now THAT was an evil laugh!"

"Oi Zarok I'll never understand why guys like you don't do things like that in the begining…" Null stated.

"I don't know about you, but I have lost my interestin this world." Said Morrigan and flew away.

The group saw the Zarok's statue beginning to fall and they runned of it, with Dan sumbling and crashing on the wall , while the magician turned, only to see the statue fall over him, while screaming a lamentable yell before be squashed by the statue.

A small green shine appeared on Dan's eyes, and Al began to tap the skull's outside. "At last. Freeeeeedoooooom!" He yelled, flying outside Dan's eye.

While the castle continued falling apart, Dan recovered and began to reach a higher spot for avoid the lava that began to appear on the broken ground.

"If Al recovered his powers, that means…" Murmured Kairi and looked Kuran and Will. "Guys, a Dark Corridor, now! I don't care to where, but open it now!"

"I am doing!" he shouts and opens it "now run through"

They rushed into the Dark Corridor, while Al began to help Dan to get him out there.

Everybody got out the corridor, landing one over another, and when they looked around, they found themselves into the graveyard.

"Why from all the places in the world, you chose here?" Asked Edea, who was over Kuran and under Will.

"At least we're not going to get crushed." Will stated as he got up.

"Yeah, but still…" Said Rena, who was under Kairi and over Will, and both girls to up from Will, leaving him stand up.

"Kairi… just to tell you why I choose here: I only can generate dark corridors controlled when I have been on the place before. If I never had been there, we could have end up anywhere. Like on board of a space ship. Or in the middle of an unknown dessert. Or fifty feet above a pool" told Kuran "or, my worst experience next to a nuke 20 seconds before detonation"

"See? It could be worse."

"Shh, look!" Said Kairi, looking the sky.

They saw that the darkness that covered the sun disappeared, sunbathing everything again, while a lot of souls flew returning to the village and in the cemetery.

"Guess our job is done here" told Kuran "Obviously."

"And I must say, I am impressed that you didn't touch to your greatest strength doing so" told the intruder from behind them "Also disappointed that youprobably don't know about it or refuse to use it. Such strength in darkness but only scratching the surface… anybody should be ashamed in your position."

"Okay, I had enough of this!" Said Kairi and began to walk to the intruder, and got too close of him that was forced to step back away of her while she walked to him. "From the very most moment you appeared, we had a lot of problems by your fault up there! For example, you could had avoided the Boiler Guard's shots, but NO, you should made the bullets fall over all us! And during all the time you had annoyed the enemy, thing that gave us more problems, and now what I want know is why?!" She asked, angry, and the group could barely see that he was sweat-droping, as if he was scared of her, or he saw something on her that scared him.

"Hey! I only do my job description! If you want to complain, complain to the author! OK! I shouldn't be being yelled at by you right now, instead giving a lecture to Kuran here which causes protest, ignorance and so on for a build up later on. You are kinda ruining this!" was his counter "In fact you should step back from MY DARKNESS LEVEL!"

"I don't care if I'm ruining something, and for your info, I'm a Princess of Heart, so in theory the darkness doesn't affect me at the same level as others! And if you're worried about Kuran and see him in problems, don't stay lookingat this show, ACT!" She replied to him.

"I don't want get between them." Commented Edea seeing the discussion. "But she has some points about that."

"Hey! Long term planning! One of them be preparing stuff and evaluate his strengths! I could just act right now but either it works off the hook or ruins it and I have to start over with a different one! And believe me! finding fitting people for my plan is hard enough! Is like Abstergo's problem finding Descendants of Ezio Auditore! Easy to find due him making a lot of bastards but hard to find one that came AFTER certain events! Same applies here! I could find dozens of replacements but only a handful are fitting! And this chaos? Part of the idea! And here are a few villain rules, as stupid as they sound but one of them involves standing around and don't act for some time! I don't plan to wait until he gets to me! But I have my own pace and that I follow! And you are not even part of it! So you won't see me again and for your info! You are only immune to a certain amount and kinds of darkness! But is pure light you are for example very easy to be attacked by certain dark based attacks! Like Dark Fira. By Kingdom Hearts! I have been in an universe where you died by just touching a blade filled with darkness. No clue how your resistance is, didn't take the bother to test due you not part of any of my ideas but you have your darkness weakness. Nobodyfound just the right one yet."

Suddenly he had her finger near his face, and her arm was covered by the shadowed form of Diabolos Form's glove, thing that surprised him. "Don't be so cocky about that." She said and moves away of him, who sighed loudly.

'Man, this version of Kairi is a box of surprises…' though the intruder himself.

Then he snapped his fingers and she stopped, for a moment before rushing to the bushes. he blinked at this "Ok… that is a first… all others had intense pain after this trick. First time had to hit the bush."

Looking at Kuran he pondered but said "Now the mood is ruined, I cannot really tell what I wanted to tell… next time"

And then he disappeared in a burst of darkness. Kuran shook his head "You know… Kairi should have played along and this would have gone smoother. Now I have to wonder what he wanted to tell."

15 minutes later they saw Kairi again. "For his own good, better not come near me!"

"I doubt he would ever show up in this universe… because he will stall me" groaned Kuran.

"Only time will tell." Will stated.

"And look just came at this time?" Rena said, looking the sky.

There they saw Al flying, taking Dan with him. Both reached the Crypt's entrance, but Al tumbles with the upper part of the entrance, and Dan fell inside the Crypt without warning.

"Augh, that will leave a dent sure." Said Edea.

"Yeah…" told Kuran "Let's check on him"

The group then went inside where the found Dan still dizzy from the fall.

"You alright?" Will asked offering to help him up.

Dan got his hand and stood up. He didn'tneed much to walk to the bedstone and laid on it, waving goodbye to them, with everybody saying goodbye of the same manner. He laid his head on the bedstone, and his eye disappeared inside his skull, indicating his return to the world of the dead, this time as a hero.

"Rest easy Sir Dan…" Will said.

"Though the thing that makes him a hero is more of the fact how he managed to put up with all of you.." Null spoke as he was seen leaning against a wall.

"Just what we needed…" Groaned Kairi.

"As fun as the idea would be to fight all of you I think I chose not to just this once because trust me fate has something far more satisfying for you." He mused.

"You know something that we don't know?" Asked Rena, doubting if he really doesn't wanted to fight or was a bluff for made them down their guard.

"Oh don't worry what I know holds no consequence to any of you."

"So what do you know?" Will asked.

"You'll see, but keep this in mind 'Princess' it doesn't matter how strong your heart is, there is a limit to how bright the Light shines, but if you stare at it too long, you'll just see Darkness anyway."

"I must take that as a threat?" Kairi asked.

"That's your call." He simply responded.

"I'm not interested in this type of games, 'copycat'." Said Rena, aiming to him.

"Rena… try to disable him. After all… killing isn't really possible" deadpans Kuran "And I want to leave"

"I already told you I'm not interested in fighting you guys, at least not right now. If I'm going to kill all of you it's going to be on MY terms." Null said before opening a Dark Corridor "Chao." He suddenly stepped though leaving everyone.

"I don't want see him again." Said Edea.

"And yet like a phoenix, he always comes back from the ashes…" Will said in a somber tone.

"Why I have the feeling that saying that you're insulting somebody with that comparison instead of Null?" Said Kairi, scratching her head.

"You think so?"

"You know… we should really leave. Where is this keyhole?"

"You got here accidentally, so there is no keyhole of yours." Said Edea.

"Great…" Will deadpanned.

Then for their surprise , on a side of Dan's bedstone, appeared a keyhole, but when the guys looked it, they were disappointed.

"So… how to get back control and not end up anywhere randomly?" asked Kuran, recalling that traveling between dimensions… is quite tricky currently.

"First we must seal this keyhole." Said Kairi and summoned her keyblade, and then looked at them. "Don't get scared." She said and aimed her keyblade to the keyhole, shooting a beam of light to it, and then the keyhole sent a white wave of light around.

Her vision returned to the same chamber at the same age of when she was a baby, but this time her mother wasn't with her, but was talking with two men . She didn't recognised one of them, an oriental clothed man, but was able to recognise the second one, as Yen Sid, between them, talking to her mother. When this one looked at her, she lost her vision.

Kairi began to open her eyes, and looked that she was in the ground, with everybody around her.

"Are you alright?" Will asked.

"Hello?" asked Kuran as they didn't hear a reply

Rena and Edea helped Kairi to stand up from the ground.

"She told you to not get scared." Said Edea. Kairi took that phrase as that they got scared after of what happened to her, whatever was.

"Despite what I have seen so far, it is far from normal that a flash coming from the keyhole fully covers somebody and then leave it fall to the ground as nothing." Said Kuran. "Trust me, I saw many things, but this is the first time I see such reaction with a keyhole."

"Different universes, different effect. Speaking of which we need to get back to our previous universe and wrap up our job there." Will stated.

"After you" told Kuran

"I just hope we don't get lost on the way." Will said before opening a dark corridor, he then pointed his Keyblade at it a shot a small beam of light making it bigger and changing it to a more lighter blue color.

"Let's pass it" told Kuran and moves towards it.

Will turned to Kairi and the others. "Well….Best of luck to you." He said before stepping through.

"You think they will be okay?" Asked Edea, seeing how the corridor closed after of see both get into it.

"I hope it." Said Kairi.

Inside the corridor, Will and Kuran walked around, trying to find the correct route for reach the dimension, until they heard somebody chuckling near of them. "Seems you have problems traveling the tunnels of time and space, am I wrong?" They soon found who talked, a man with white hair, a mask covering her face except a yellow eye, wearing a black tunic and a lot of locks around his neck with some chains on it. This odd man was having his arms behind his back.

"I suppose you could say that." Will stated.

"And… you are?" asks Kuran, having the feeling this guy might know something but won't necessarily be good for them. At least not simple.

"My name is Glave, and I'm only a man that is trapped in the tunnels of time and space." He said. "And you got my interest about your constant travels around time and space. I can at least know why?"

"Were trying to stop a group of creatures from erasing time and space." Will explained.

"Being trapped here, I am sure you noticed" told Kuran "And I take you did something incredibly stupid or dangerous that you got trapped here. Or got somebody on the wrong foot with a big ego."

"That's the type of problems you have when you're human." Glave said. "And I suppose that you're trying to return to the former world from where you came before, accidentally, cross the tunnels again." Then he chuckled. "I must say that fall on that is a little stupid from your part."

"Well at least were not trapped here." Will countered.

"Problem is that we lack a guidebook which tells us how to get to specific Dimensions when the traveling routes all get mix up in a chaotic mess with no clear pattern. Makes me wonder how everybody else does it."

Well, if what you need is a route, leave me help you." He said and signaled a direction, where was a stone door, which wasn't there before. This opened, revealing a dark pass across the door. "This will take you back there. But if you don't trust me, I can leave you wander around here."

"Then I have a different matter: What will it bring for you by helping us?" countered Kuran "Even if we caught your interest, I cannot see how helping us might benefit you right now. Or do you have a favor to be fulfilled?"

"Any reason why you're helping us?" Will wondered.

"Well, I have two conditions. First of all, you should give me the hourglass you found before. We don't want it fall in the wrong hands." Said the masked man.

"Now that you mention it… why didn't Wodahs show up to take it?" asks Kuran "He should have appeared before we left."

"Believe it or not: I made a wrong timing" told Wodahs voice from the sidelines as he stepped towards them.

"You know for a while, I forgot we even had this thing." Will admitted

Then Kuran facepalms "And we could have used it in a few tight situations".

"Is there anything in particular that makes this thing so special?" Will asked

"Aside from being able to stop the flow of time for a moment" added Kuran.

"You better stay away of this, Wodahs. You have no idea in what you're messing." Warned Glave.

"So you both know each other? Well ain't that convenient."

"We had a few run ins" told the hedgehog "And I am well aware what I am doing! And we both know you cannot stop me"

"Well maybe not now anyway, so what exactly is this thing?" Will asked.

"This hourglass is a powerful artifact that can stop the flow of time except for it's user for two minutes max"

"Is that all?"

"Theoretical it could be far more but the limiters on it prevent this. I plan to remove them and use it at the maximum potential to have the time to save Airam before the death blow happens"

Will then looked at Glave. "So what's your reason?"

"Nobody has to use this type of power. And I warn you to stop now." He said. "I made that type of error too, and now I'm what you see now. If you don't want lost everything, including this Airam, stop here and now."

Will turned to Kuran. "What do you think?"

"Well… since this Airam is dead and he's just trying to save her at the cost of freezing the Multiverse… do you really have to ask?"

"Yeah but at the same time I'm not entirely sure about Glaive either i'm getting this strong feeling we're not hearing the whole story about this or even if it's what he claims…" Will countered

"Still… we are here in a stupid statement"

"Well you're more sure about your choice than I am…"

"Then let's play Poker" told Kuran and turns to Glade "You would help us a lot in our decision if we knew your story. By our white hedgehog here we know why he is doing it and why he wants the hourglass. What what is your side of the story? if this is really something no one should held, then why not simply destroying it, instead of handing it over to you?"

"Well, I dare you to destroy it without cause its power could affect all the universe, but you're enough smart for not do something so stupid." He said, laughing.

'God damn it if pocket dimensions aren't so weird I could properly read his Aura and tell what he's thinking.' Will thought to himself. "Still think we should trust him?" He asked Kuran.

"In worst case stick with the devil you know" grumbled Kuran "Because I don't see any reasons to trust him, unless he got a very convincing story."

"You want a story? I was a human, as you both. Well, as one of you, because the immortal isn't human anymore. I wanted to save my beloved one from death, and for that I began to investigate with the power of Time. But by that I was punished with losing my humanity, and with this scars." He momentarily removes his mask, and suddenly Wodahs was on Kuran's arms and Kuran on Will's arms. He then put his mask back. "Now, I'm only a being that watch the time and space. I simply don't care what you do around, but I can't leave objects as the hourglass free. There are enough time objects causing havoc around all the, what you say, multiverse."

But then he chuckled. "But if you still don't trust me, I can simply close this door and leave your here, while I see how Lilith continue with her actions and possibly made a pact with your friends the Heartless."

"What do you think now?" Will asked

Kuran doesn't say anything but simply tossed, to Wodash protest, the hourglass over.

"Now I have to go the hard way!" told the hedgehog "The chaos coming from THIS is on your HANDS!" and he left

"Guess that settles this, for now anyway."

"And what is the second thing?" asked Kuran to Glave.

"Is only a suggestion. If during your travels youstop by a place named the Seventh Tower, enter there. I will have something prepared for you." He said with a evil chuckle.

"Already I'm regretting this choice." Will deadpanned.

"And don't worry about your friend, I will have some words with him later."

"I'm sure you will…"

"Well… was nice to run into you" told Kuran "But I think we are going now"

"Yeah, let's get going." Will added. And the two passed through the portal that Glave offered to them.

Lilith was staring the Mirror of Fate on her throne room, staring what happened on it. "If you came for warn me that the keybearers are returning here, you're too late." She said, noting the darkmancer's presence in the room.

"Saves me some time" told the darkness user and steps forward "Then I can come directly to the reason, why I came here"

And he went to go face to face with her. When saw her, his reaction made her thought for a moment he saw a ghost or something.

"What do you want? For your own good don't waste my time."

"I am here to offer up an alliance between the two of us" he told and removed his mask "You are not the only face these two know."

She looked at him, raising a eyebrow. "And?"

"I possess strong abilities over the darkness and know secrets that not even you might have found. Also… we can use each other to further our goals. You want them gone, I have own plans with one of them… how about we combine our efforts? Work together and if things fail, use each other for a back up. I am sure a powerful, smart AND beautiful queen like yours can see the benefits."

Also he took her hand and kissed it "And my connection with the darkness brought some advantages~"

"Let'smake a few things clear. You know a lot of secrets, rights? Secrets that I can reveal thanks to the mirror. Second, you have plans with one of them that are opposite to what I want of them, and you want me to work with you, as equals?"

"In benefitting roles" was his reply "And I only need him alive for a short while until I got something. After that his live has no meaning for me… he is like a fruit that still has to grow before it can be harvested. And the mirror has limits. I have seen it. Some of the secrets cannot be obtained by it. Only the guideline how to obtain it. I can be your shortcut to these."

And he waved his hand and a large dark portal appears, acting like a window to a different place and shows her something that caught her interest… something that would greatly benefit her. She stared at it and looked him. "Continue…"

"My proposal is, that we try to nurture the one I need. I don't care if we corrupt him or just strengthen his resolve. In fact I don't care if they manage to defeat you or fail. Both results brings me closer. However the benefits of aiding you for me is that we can guide his path better. Your benefit is that not only you have an ally who helps you to get either back what you might lose but also give you what I offered. Will on the other hand I think I know a way to get rid of him. For which however I need a power that I don't possess… a power running only in your blood. If we succeed then he will be sealed away for all eternity or your slave. And in case all fails, we can plan for it and prepare something that follows both of our goals and carry out our revenge"

He paused for a moment before he continues "I am willing to follow your word as long it is within the terms of our agreement. And as a sign of good will from my side, I will give you a first present… an ability I developed over the years. Something that is more reliable than the useage of heartless or enslaved beings."

"And what's that? I'm sure that they're useful thanks to my undead commanders."

He snapped his fingers and he told "True… but a heartless has limits, undead commanders are only as good as their bodies allow it. And many of your strongest exist only as individuals."

Darkness formed behind him and two perfect dark copies of her undead commanders appear "Undead have limits. Especially that their bones break pretty easy. But what about commanders, who only can be harmed when you exceed pressure only your demons could deploy in short term? IN greater numbers than your commanders could be made? Or perhaps slightly weaker versions of your demons?"

"If I start to deploy this versions, how they should be called?" She asked, looking the dark copies.

"That depends on their creator" he replied "I tend to go for simple names for the copies I make as they are mostly means for my cause and don't have much of attachment to them. I would not simply make these for you… I would grant you the ability to make them yourself, at any number you wish anytime. With nothing more than a bit of your willpower and a wave of your hand."

"Interesting, very interesting." She said. "You're starting to intrigue me, but I have to warn you, I already got the services of two beings that can take care of it. An expert on persuade the people on do bad things, and somebody that can't die as our immortal friend." She said. "Curiously the last one accepted the work by only name him Will's name."

"Well… Null wasn't very successful in his tasks as far I can judge." told the dark mancer "And the two you mentioned… they could fail in their tasks. In this point we should look at Xehanort… he had a backup plan for anything. So why not only using me as your backup plan but also as the wild card in this game?"

"That's true, but he is dead now, either with his backup plans, but maybe I can have some uses of you. And about Null, his behavior is what give me problems. But I have something that will solve it."

"His backup plans provided that he keeps on living in one form or another." he told "Sometimes you need plans in case you stay death" he laughs "And if I can be at any help, I am more than willing to provide it… my queen."

She thought on it all it for a moment, and then looked him. "Two more questions. You have a name or I have to call you 'Darkmancer'?"

"I took many names over the time but for you I am Amerat" was his reply.

"And… what type benefits you meant before?" She asked, remembering what Amerat said before kissing her hand.

"Well… they include higher strength, stamina, have a sixth sense… and more gifted than many other males." he replied with a smirk.

"That could be good to see it, Amerat." She smirked. Chuckling he told "Whenever you want."


End file.
